Un jour, je saurai qui je suis
by Calire 92
Summary: Juste après la Grande Bataille, Arthur Weasley découvre une jeune fille dans les cellules du Manoir Malefoy... Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Tant de questions sans réponse... Elle partira du Manoir et rencontrera les Weasley au grand complet, ainsi que le Survivant et Hermione Granger... L'après-guerre ne sera pas de tout repos comme auraient pu s'y attendre nos héros...
1. Chapitre 1 : Quand on redevient libre

_Hello à toutes et à tous !_

_Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction mais dans un nouveau registre !  
Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque à Harry Potter !_

_Bon j'espère que vous aimerez !  
Je ne sais pas si je serais aussi ponctuelle que sur la fiction précédente... Mais cette année c'est le bac...  
En plus, cette fiction, je la veux parfaite ! :D IL NE FAUT JAMAIS BRUSQUER LES ARTISTES ! (C'est bien connu non ? :p)  
_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages originaux et l'histoire ! :D  
_

_Enjoy it !_

**_EDIT DU 21/01/2016 : Salut, à cause de ce super syndrôme que l'on appelle la page blanche, je me sens obligée de reprendre entièrement ma fiction avant de pouvoir la continuer... Alors, de nombreuses nouvelles éditions de mes chapitres vont suivre avec sûrement quelques modifications par rapport à la première fois où ils ont été lus... Voilà et à la revoyure !  
Cela n'empêche en rien que vous laissiez à nouveau des reviews sur ces "nouveaux" chapitre ;p_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand on redevient libre…**

C'était fini... Un vent de soulagement et de tristesse soufflait sur un petit morceau de l'Ecosse, invisible aux Moldus. C'était enfin terminé. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout recommencer.

Harry regardait s'étendre devant lui le champ de ruines qu'était devenu Poudlard, dont les hautes tours étaient les seuls vestiges qui restaient de la grandeur de cette école encore visible quelques heures auparavant. Autour de là où il se tenait, immobile, on s'activait pour rentrer les blessés et les morts dans la Grande Salle qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Certains visages des personnes allongées là-bas lui étaient connus, d'autres moins... Harry était sûr d'une chose sur chacun d'eux : toutes ces faces sans vie resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire. Il était probable qu'ils s'étaient tous battus vaillamment.

Cependant, il n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ces regards tristes, voire mortels. Il avait dû quitter l'ancienne salle à manger de la grande école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, parce qu'il s'y sentait mal à l'aise, fortement oppressé au niveau de la poitrine. Il se considérait particulièrement responsable de ce qui était arrivé à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Le pire pour lui avait sûrement été de voir la famille Weasley au complet, sa famille adoptive, la famille de celle qu'il aimait, s'effondrer autour du corps inerte de Fred, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange d'un des trois sorts Impardonnables. Ils formaient à eux tous un amas de têtes rousses et humides. Contrairement à leur habitude lorsqu'ils sont tous réunis, le sourire n'avait plus sa place sur leurs visages. À leurs côtés, serrant dans ses bras frêles Ginny et Ron, Hermione était là, tel un mat auquel s'accrocher pendant la tempête. Le plus à plaindre était sûrement George qui venait de perdre son frère, son frère jumeau. Sa moitié. Celui qui terminait toutes ses phrases. La gaîté, la taquinerie, l'œil brillant d'une nouvelle bêtise, tout cela avait fui au loin, ne laissant que désespoir et tristesse.

Le Survivant avait laissé glisser ses yeux sur les autres lits de fortune qui avaient été installés dans la grande pièce, voyant Mme Pomfresh naviguer de l'un à l'autre. Lupin et Tonks étaient là, eux aussi. Morts. Laissant derrière eux un tout jeune garçon, Teddy, dont il était le parrain. Harry avait senti son cœur se serrer à cette constatation. Les responsabilités se posaient une à une sur ses épaules d'adolescent de presque 18 ans. Sa tête lui tournait. C'était surtout pour ça qu'il était sorti.

Harry savait pertinemment que personne ne lui en voulait, car ils considéraient tous que ce n'était pas sa faute. On lui avait assuré qu'ils s'étaient battus de leur plein gré, pour défendre leurs propres convictions, que personne ne les avait forcés. Mais à ses yeux, la culpabilité lui rongeant l'estomac, le Survivant était convaincu que Fred et tous les autres étaient morts à cause de lui et de son incompétence à avoir vaincu Voldemort bien plus tôt.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, le faisant sursauter et presque sortir sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts tourna la tête vers la main posée sur sa clavicule. Il reconnut ces cheveux roux et courts si distinctifs : Arthur Weasley. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris : il aurait cru qu'il resterait encore un peu auprès des siens avant de participer à l'effort collectif. Voire même qu'il n'y participerait pas du tout. Le Survivant l'interrogea donc du regard.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Pour combattre mon chagrin, je dois m'activer, lui avoua Arthur. En plus, je ne pense pas que cela ferait plaisir à mon fils que je m'apitoie sur son sort et le mien, comme je serais capable de le faire, alors qu'il y a encore tant de choses à réaliser pour que cette guerre se termine définitivement... Je vais donc accompagner le groupe d'Aurors qui compte aller « visiter » le Manoir Malefoy pour finir de débusquer ces derniers sa***ds de Mangemorts.

Harry opina du chef. Il se tourna pour se mettre totalement face à Arthur.

\- Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?

Arthur secoua la tête de droite à gauche et apposa ses deux mains sur les épaules du Survivant.

\- Harry. Tu dois rester ici. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le moral de tout le monde. Si tu partais, on prendrait ça comme un abandon, une fuite de ta part et ça enfoncerait nos combattants dans une inaction morbide. Ça ne doit pas avoir lieu d'être.

\- Très bien... Je comprends. Mais soyez prudent : il y a déjà eu trop de morts aujourd'hui quel que soit le camp.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, sourit gentiment mais tristement Arthur. Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Mais, hum… est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Harry hocha du bonnet en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux d'Arthur.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Primo, de veiller sur ma famille... Elle en a bien besoin, expliqua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme pour se donner une contenance. Secundo, arrête de te torturer en te disant que tu es coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le cas, car c'est... hum... Voldemort et ses partisans qui ont déclenché cette guerre. Personne d'autre. Et puis, nous avons _tous_ choisi de répondre à l'appel pour se battre ici. Nous sommes _tous_ venus ici en étant conscients des risques que nous prenions. Même Fred (_il y eut un trémolo dans sa voix_), Tonks, Lupin et tous les autres qui sont décédés aujourd'hui, ok ?

\- Oui Arthur.

\- Parfait.

Ils se serrèrent la main et s'entrainèrent dans une étreinte virile faisant passer toute l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre dans ce rapprochement fugace.

**oOo**

Arthur regarda les membres de l'escouade d'Aurors qu'il accompagnait. Le père Weasley attendait patiemment le signal convenu avec le reste du groupe. Sachant que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite, il prit le temps de détailler chaque personne qui l'entourait. Ils étaient en tout et pour tout une grosse vingtaine. M. Weasley reconnut parmi eux l'Auror Williamson, un sorcier brun et rondouillard au sourire toujours jovial. À la gauche de ce dernier, on pouvait reconnaître son collègue Savage, qui avait été présent dès le début pour protéger Poudlard. Son fidèle confrère, Fiertalon, était accroupi à ses côtés. Pour finir, devant eux, se trouvait Gawain Robards. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il avait quitté son poste de chef des Aurors pour venir se battre comme n'importe lequel de ses hommes. Maintenant que la guerre était gagnée, bien qu'inachevée, il reprenait sa place avec fierté. Du reste de la troupe, Arthur n'en connaissait aucun personnellement.

Soudain, son œil fut attiré par du mouvement dans le manoir qui se dressait fièrement devant eux, à l'image des Malefoy dans leurs heures de gloire. Il en fit tout de suite part à Robards en quelques mots chuchotés. Celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis, se tournant vers ses gars, leur fit signe d'avancer.

Prudemment, les Aurors s'approchèrent de la maison. La silhouette qu'avait vue Arthur, peu avant, avait disparu. Quelques sorts rapides leur permirent de mettre un pied dans la longue allée à découvert qui menait vers la porte principale. D'autres passèrent par derrière de manière à encercler les occupants de l'imposante maison anglaise.

Après être entrés dans le manoir, Robards et ses hommes avancèrent rapidement. Ils se séparèrent vite en groupes de deux ou trois pour pouvoir couvrir plus de surface en un minimum de temps. Arthur sentait l'adrénaline d'un proche combat monter lentement mais sûrement dans son corps jusqu'à son cerveau. Il fut envoyé avec Williamson vers les cachots de l'immense maison. Il pouvait encore y rester quelques prisonniers de guerre. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de les laisser enfermés plus longtemps.

Arrivés en bas, les deux hommes tombèrent sur un long couloir qui donnait, de part et d'autre, sur de petites cellules. Certaines étaient vides, d'autres gardaient encore enchaînés aux murs des ossements. Voir tout cela donna un haut-le-cœur à Arthur. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que lui.

Soudain, tous deux aperçurent du mouvement juste devant eux. Arthur serra plus fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts et se tendit encore plus. Un jeune homme de la taille d'Harry et de la carrure de Ron se tenait devant une cellule, qui, elle, semblait être occupée par quelqu'un de vivant. Il avait des cheveux courts d'un blond platine plaqués en arrière par une bonne dose de gel (_ou de magie ?_), ne laissant aucun doute sur son identité : Drago Malefoy, le fils du maître des lieux. Mais contrairement à ce que les deux hommes, armés de leur baguette, pouvaient penser, Drago ne semblait en aucun cas hostile envers son « invité ». Il lui parlait même de manière douce, et lui souriait d'un air triste et las. Bien que cela étonnât les deux adultes, ils ne se laissèrent pas distraire très longtemps.

\- Drago Malefoy ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour...

Tandis que Williamson énumérait les diverses raisons pour lesquelles on devait arrêter le fils unique de son vieil ennemi, Arthur s'approcha de la cellule vers laquelle Drago était tourné quelques secondes auparavant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se rendit immédiatement après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'occupant de la cellule. Ou plutôt l'occupante ! Arthur pouvait désormais détailler entièrement la énième victime des Mangemorts. Cette dernière était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux frisés. Elle avait de petits yeux bleus et beaucoup de taches de rousseur sur le visage. Elle ne semblait pas très grande et était debout, reculant vers le fond de la cellule. La jeune rousse se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'elle aperçut Arthur, semblant se rendre compte qu'on ne la brutaliserait pas. Sa vivacité contrastait avec son teint un peu maladif. Elle s'approcha vivement des barreaux et les empoigna, les enserrant fortement.

\- Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, supplia-t-elle en désignant Drago. Sans lui, ma vie ici n'aurait pas été supportable. Dray a toujours fait en sorte que je sois bien traitée et... Il s'est même pris quelques _Doloris_ à cause de ça..., termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille, sourit Arthur. Nous saurons dire au Magenmagot que M. Malefoy a su se rendre aux Aurors. Ton témoignage sera aussi pris en compte, je te le promets.

La jeune fille sembla se détendre à ces paroles et tenta de sourire. Arthur avait l'air de lui inspirer confiance. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui avait d'ores et déjà été désarmé et menotté grâce à un Maléfice d'entrave lancé par Williamson.

\- M. Malefoy ?, interpella Arthur. Sauriez-vous nous dire comment nous pouvons ouvrir la cellule de... ?

\- Enora ! Enora Rogue, se nomma la jeune rousse, avec aplomb, fière de son nom.

Arthur en resta syncopé. Quoi ? Rogue, Severus Rogue avait eu un enfant, une fille ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit rousse ? Pourquoi était-elle enfermée dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy alors que Severus savait si bien se faire passer pour un fervent admirateur de Voldemort, malgré sa condition d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Tant de questions que se posait Weasley père, mais qui restaient sans réponse... Et qui le resteraient sûrement longtemps, puisque Rogue était mort sous les yeux du Trio d'Or...

\- Hum... La fille de Severus... Très bien... M. Malefoy ?, se reprit Arthur du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Il suffit d'un _Alohomora_ lancé sur la cellule d'en face, répondit Drago.

Weasley père hocha la tête, reconnaissant que ce subterfuge était intelligent. Drago semblait d'ailleurs enchanté de pouvoir donner cette information et sourit grandement à Enora lorsqu'elle fût enfin hors de sa prison. Elle lui répondit en étirant ses lèvres et en se détendant un peu plus encore. Enora tira et épousseta la robe sale qu'elle portait comme pour essayer de se rendre plus présentable aux yeux des deux adultes.

Enora avait compris dès le départ qui était cet homme aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens : un Weasley. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi Drago les surnommait les belettes. Celui-là n'y ressemblait en aucun cas. La jeune fille se posait énormément de questions mais elle les garda pour elle, pressentant que ce n'était le bon moment pour être curieuse. Tandis qu'Enora restait coite, dans ses pensées, Williamson se tourna vers Drago.

\- Jeune homme. Dites-moi s'il y a d'autres prisonniers dans ces cellules que mademoiselle Rogue, l'interrogea-t-il.

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Je ne crois pas. Le Lor… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a décidé de les obliger à combattre sous le joug du sort de l'_Imperium_. La seule à être restée était Enora pour qu'il puisse toujours avoir un moyen de pression sur son père. Dès que nous nous sommes enfuis du champ de bataille, mon père, ma mère et moi sommes rentrés ici pour pouvoir faire nos bagages. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter le manoir en l'abandonnant derrière moi. Je ne sais pas en revanche si mes parents sont partis sans moi, termina-t-il en devançant une question d'Arthur, qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche.

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse parler à nouveau, Enora se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en se plaçant derrière l'homme roux, sans le toucher. Tous, sauf Drago, qui regarda instantanément l'escalier qui menait vers les cachots avec appréhension, dardèrent des yeux interrogatifs sur la jeune fille, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait si soudainement.

\- Il y a des personnes qui viennent... Parmi eux, je reconnais les pas du père de Drago. Ne le laissez pas nous faire du mal à nouveau, supplia-t-elle l'Auror et Arthur.

Ce dernier lui assura qu'il les protègerait en sortant sa baguette à nouveau, tandis qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir ce genre de choses, étant donné qu'il n'entendait rien. Mais, confirmant les dires de la prisonnière, apparut, comme par magie, quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de six Aurors qui discutaient de la marche à suivre. Ils étaient accompagnés, comme l'avait prédit Enora – ce qui surprit les deux adultes – d'un certain Mangemort aux cheveux d'un blond platine tout particulier, comme son fils : Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier serra de manière indiscernable les dents, lorsqu'il vit que son fils unique était entravé tout comme lui, alors que l'unique et dernière prisonnière du manoir était libre. Seule Enora le remarqua et comprit ce qui le tourmentait.

\- Eh bien !, s'exclama Gawain Robards. Vous avez fait une belle prise, dites-moi !, déclara-t-il en désignant l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Vous de même Robards, sourit Williamson.

\- Mouais... Il s'est rendu... Peureux…, marmonna Enora, entendue de Drago seul, qui maintint avec difficulté son masque impassible malgré son envie de rire.

Son père, l'œil acéré, le remarqua. Cela lui déplut fortement, et, surprenant tout le monde, habitué à des aristocrates qui cachaient leurs sautes d'humeur et leurs émotions, il essaya de se dégager pour lui enlever son envie de sourire en ce moment si humiliant pour l'illustre famille Malefoy. Il fut retenu par deux Aurors qui affichaient un regard inquiétant et menaçant envers Lucius.

Ce dernier avait toujours su que son fils avait eu des liens avec cette Sang-mêlée de Rogue... Quel choix idiot celui d'avoir désiré que Severus soit le parrain de son fils ! S'il avait su qu'il deviendrait de plus en plus distant du Seigneur des Ténèbres au fil des années, il ne l'aurait jamais accueilli dans sa famille en le faisant parrain de son fils unique. Il avait fait entrer un dissident aux préceptes de Voldemort dans sa vie... Quelle honte !

Quelles pensées étranges, me direz-vous, pour un Mangemort qui a fui le champ de bataille voyant la fin de son maître proche... Mais Malefoy père ne voyait pas cela comme ça. Il considérait qu'il fallait qu'un des serviteurs du maître puisse faire perdurer la supériorité de certaines familles, supériorité due à la pureté de leur sang. Les lignées de sangs purs se devaient de continuer à être traditionalistes. C'était vital ! Et il fallait quelqu'un pour montrer l'exemple !

Ignorant ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur prisonnier le plus âgé, Williamson se tourna vers son chef de service, maintenant toujours Drago par le bras.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres groupes d'Aurors et de Narcissa Malefoy ?, demanda-t-il.

Enora sentit Drago tiquer en entendant le nom de sa mère. Elle savait combien il tenait à elle, car cette femme avait toujours été là pour lui, alors que son père lui montrait son affection à coups de _Doloris_. Son ami se tendit donc en attendant la réponse du leader des Aurors.

\- Les dernières équipes sont en train de terminer le tour de la maison. Aux dernières nouvelles, à part quelques elfes de maison, nos collègues n'ont rien trouvé d'autre. Ni personne, ajouta sombrement Robards.

Drago sembla soulagé, mais le cacha rapidement derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Rah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça ! Il se renfermait sur lui-même et il ne faisait que ressembler de plus en plus à son père. En pensant à cela, Enora grimaça.

**Flash-back**

_Enora, huit ans, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue. Drago se trouvait en face d'elle. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les deux enfants se voyaient régulièrement. Et pour une fois, car elle s'était bien conduite, la petite fille rousse avait droit à une grande chambre dans laquelle elle était consignée. Mais cela lui permettait de voir le soleil le matin. Et ça, elle ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde._

_Drago Malefoy, de son côté, savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement pour bonne conduite qu'elle avait eu droit à la chambre du grenier, juste au-dessus de la sienne. C'était parce que son parrain, Severus Rogue, le père de la jeune Enora, avait porté un grand coup dans les rangs des personnes qui ne soutenaient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les déstabilisant pour plusieurs mois. Cette action orchestrée par son père et sa tante_ _(_alors même qu'elle était en prison_) avait eu pour but de montrer que le clan de Voldemort n'avait pas disparu avec leur maître et qu'il préparait son retour._

_Ignorant tout cela, Enora regardait, ou plutôt étudiait de son regard perçant, les pensées transparaissant sur le visage de celui qui lui faisait face. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Rien du tout._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches tes émotions comme ça ?, demanda la petite fille, encore un peu candide. Tu sais, papa, quand il vient me voir, il me dit que ce n'est pas grave de rire, de pleurer, d'être déçu, d'être joyeux et de le montrer à tout le monde. Que c'est même normal… Que c'est humain…_

_Oui, parce que dès qu'il le pouvait Severus passait voir sa fille chérie, qui comptait tout autant que sa défunte Lily dans son cœur. Il essayait de palier à tout ce qu'aurait pu lui enseigner le père de Drago, qui prenait un malin plaisir à tenter de la formater pour en faire la parfaite petite disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas normal, c'est mon père à moi qui me l'a dit. Et il a toujours raison, commença Drago d'un ton si neutre et aristocratique, que l'on aurait pu le prendre pour un adulte s'il n'était pas si petit avec une voix encore fluette. Je fais ça parce que je suis un aristocrate, un Malefoy, un Sang Pur. Pas comme toi, termina-t-il en ajoutant presque automatiquement les derniers mots comme si on avait passé des années à les lui rabâcher afin que cela lui entre dans la tête._

_C'était bien ce qui avait dû se produire._

_Enora secoua la tête de désapprobation. _

_\- Pff... En faisant ça, tu ne fais que ressembler à ton père, un Mangemort et sûrement un meurtrier ! Papa l'a souvent presque dit… Je suis sûre que tu veux en faire ton métier, plus tard !, asséna Enora, qui, comme tous les enfants, ne se rendant pas compte de la portée de ses mots._

_Drago laissa tomber son masque et, laissant échapper quelques larmes de rage, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, sauta sur Enora. Il la poussa au sol, se mit à califourchon sur elle et lui asséna des centaines de petites claques sur la poitrine. La jeune rousse pleurait doucement, mais, en lui murmurant tout de suite des mots doux de ceux d'une mère à son fils, elle le fit se stopper dans son élan. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux aussi rouges et humides l'un que l'autre. Drago s'éloigna alors tout doucement et sur son visage se peignit l'horreur. Il se rendit tout juste compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Drago venait de faire comme son père pour faire entrer dans la tête de sa camarade son propre de point de vue. Honteux, il voulut s'enfuir. Mais tout de suite, Enora le rattrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas._

_À huit ans, on ne comprend peut-être pas tout, mais on sait ou on essaye d'aider les gens qui vont mal de notre mieux. À cette époque, Enora ne savait que dire alors elle le prit tout contre elle encore plus fort. C'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu que l'on fasse pour elle si elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Enora fut sortie de ses pensées, quand arriva une nouvelle escouade d'Aurors avec laquelle se trouvait Narcissa Malefoy.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa ! Alors ? Verdict ? _

_Bien ? Pas bien ? _

_Je prends tous les avis s'ils sont constructifs !_

_Bisous à la prochaine les loulous ! :D_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Quand on est nouvelle

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, tout propre et tout et tout ! :p  
Cette histoire me met la pêche ! (ouais... Je sais tout le monde s'en fout ! Mais bon ! Je le dis quand même ! :p)_

_Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages originaux et l'histoire ! :D__

_Brefouille, enjoy everyone ! :p  
BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :D  
(oui, je suis vraiment en forme :p)_

**_EDIT DU 22/01/2016 : Voilà, pas de grands changements... Quelques ajouts et quelques retraits, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même...  
N'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin :D_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand on est nouvelle…**

Narcissa avait l'air de respirer difficilement. Connaissant tout l'amour que lui portait Drago et appréciant elle-même cette femme, Enora se précipita vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Drago, entravé, regardait sa mère avec attention, tandis qu'Enora posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Où avez-vous mal ?, demanda gentiment et doucement la jeune rousse à la femme qui se tenait droite en face d'elle.

\- À l'abdomen, répondit-elle difficilement, la respiration sifflante.

Drago grinça des dents. Il lança un regard noir aux hommes qui avaient amené sa mère les rejoindre dans les cachots. Un Auror au corps longiligne et à la chevelure longue et volumineuse baissa la tête, paraissant alors trouver que le sol était devenu mille fois plus intéressant que de certains yeux bleus gris.

\- Crabtree ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, tonna Robards. Et vous autres ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué sa détresse respiratoire ?, grogna-t-il encore de mécontentement face à ces hommes empressés d'en finir avec la guerre.

Avant d'entendre une réponse, l'homme s'approcha de Narcissa de manière à lui lancer quelques sorts médicaux de premiers secours pour qu'elle puisse attendre encore un peu avant d'être transférée à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Hum... En arrivant en haut des escaliers, au deuxième étage, j'ai commencé à étudier et à explorer chacune des pièces qui se trouvaient à ce palier. Madame Malefoy m'a surpris, littéralement. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue au début, alors, pensant avoir affaire à un Mangemort, je l'ai frappée à la poitrine. C'est seulement quand elle est tombée que j'ai su à qui j'avais à faire. Quand les autres sont arrivés, je l'avais ligotée et ils ne m'ont posé aucune question...

Robards secoua la tête de déception et se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se rafraîchir les idées. Enora jeta un regard vers Drago dont le visage commençait tout doucement à blanchir de colère. Pour la même raison, ses yeux s'assombrirent et prirent une teinte de gris foncé. Naviguant à travers les hommes dans le couloir des cachots en faisant bien attention à passer loin de son tortionnaire de toujours, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour l'apaiser. Puis, toujours sa paume contre la fine chemise du Serpentard, la jeune rousse regarda le chef des Aurors.

\- Il faut emmener Madame Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste, lui dit-elle. Narcissa doit avoir des os cassés et risque d'avoir des problèmes pulmonaires.

\- Comment oses-tu parler aussi familièrement de ma femme, sale Sang-mêlée ?!, cracha Lucius tandis que Robards acquiesçait aux paroles d'Enora.

Durant le court examen qu'il avait pu faire, il s'était bien rendu compte de ce que venait de supposer habilement Enora.

De son côté, Lucius essaya de se dégager des bras fermes des deux Aurors qui l'empêchaient de bouger, en plus du Maléfice d'entrave. Enora sursauta et, toute tremblante, elle se cacha de l'homme en colère derrière son propre fils.

\- Malefoy ! Tenez-vous donc !, s'exclama Arthur Weasley, qui jusque-là s'était tenu silencieux.

Il s'approcha de son ennemi le menaçant avec sa baguette. Cela eut le don de faire se calmer le Mangemort.

\- Bien..., soupira finalement Robards en voyant l'homme aux cheveux blonds enfin calmé. Vous, vous et vous, emmenez-moi cet énergumène à la prison du Ministère pour interrogatoire. Vous trois, faîtes de même pour son fils, mais avec plus d'égard, rajouta-t-il plus bas, car il avait bien compris que le jeune Malefoy avait peu de chose à voir avec son père et qu'il n'était entré dans le cercle de Voldemort uniquement pour sauver sa vie, ainsi que celle de sa mère et sûrement celle de la jeune fille rousse qui était à ses côtés. Williamson, accompagnez madame Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous resterez avec elle, même quand elle sera examinée, quoi qu'en disent les médicomages. Faîtes en sorte de m'envoyer leur rapport quant à ses blessures à mon bureau dès que vous le pourrez.

Tous les hommes désignés par Robards hochèrent la tête et, ayant levé le sort d'anti-transplanage, disparurent dans un « pop » reconnaissable, juste après que Narcissa et Drago aient fait un signe de la tête reconnaissant à Enora, qui leur avait souri en retour. Robards nomma le reste des hommes et les renvoya au bureau des Aurors pour préparer les interrogatoires. Seuls Enora, Arthur et le chef de l'escouade restaient maintenant dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Bon... Mademoiselle...

\- Rogue, Enora Rogue. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter en bonne et due forme, sourit la jeune fille malgré les circonstances.

Robards ne laissa pas transparaître sa surprise et se reprit rapidement.

\- Quant à moi, mon nom est Gawain Robards. Je suis...

\- Oh !, s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui coupa l'homme dans son élan. Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes le chef des Aurors qui a quitté son poste dès que Voldemort (_frisson dans l'assemblée_) est arrivé au pouvoir au Ministère. Drago m'a parlé de vous et du fait que vous ayez rejoint la résistance pour combattre Face-Sans-Nez !

Les deux hommes réprimèrent un ricanement en entendant le surnom qu'avait donné la jeune fille à Voldemort. Elle avait du cran, cela se voyait et leur plut instantanément. Drago n'avait pas dû être le seul à s'être pris des _Doloris_ dans l'optique protéger l'autre en se rebellant contre l'autorité, pensa Arthur. Normal qu'elle ait eu peur de Lucius lorsqu'il s'est mis en colère tout à l'heure, conclut-il.

\- Bien, je disais donc... Mademoiselle Rogue... Vous devez vous douter que je vais vouloir vous interroger. Mais je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez besoin de vous reposer. Je vous confie par conséquent aux bons soins de M. Weasley et de sa famille.

\- Euh... Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?, demanda l'homme roux avec appréhension et en prenant le chef des Aurors par le bras pour l'éloigner d'Enora et que leur conversation devienne un conciliabule. Vous savez que ma famille est en deuil depuis la disparition de l'un de mes fils qui est... mort hier soir... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr que ma femme et mes enfants soient en état pour accueillir quelqu'un de nouveau à la maison.

\- Je pense que cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour vous et votre famille, surtout pour penser à autre chose. Et puis, vous faîtes partie des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour garder un œil sur un témoin des plus importants. De plus, Enora semble vous apprécier. La mettre à l'aise et en confiance nous permettra d'avoir un meilleur témoignage.

Vaincu, Arthur hocha de la tête. Puis, il se dirigea vers Enora, suivi de près par Robards. L'homme roux tendit son bras à la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens.

\- Je t'emmène chez moi. As-tu des affaires à prendre ici auparavant ?, demanda Weasley père, attentif.

Enora haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste.

\- Vous savez... Je suis ici depuis mes cinq ans. On ne m'a jamais permis de posséder quoi que ce soit, sauf ce que Drago m'apportait de temps en temps. Comme un jouet qu'il avait construit pour moi par exemple.

Voyant les visages compatissants des hommes à ses mots, Enora secoua la tête.

\- Je n'attends pas de vous de la pitié ou que vous éprouviez tout autre sentiment du même type à cause de ce que j'ai vécu. Vous n'en savez strictement rien et même vous pensez en avoir deviné les grandes lignes, poursuivit Enora. D'ailleurs, vous savez, M. Weasley, ne vous croyez pas obliger de m'accueillir chez vous ce soir, ni tous les autres soirs qui suivront...

Arthur leva un sourcil, surpris de la remarque de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je... Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous entendre discuter quand vous vous êtes éloignés. Je suis désolée pour votre fils. Fred, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

Arthur acquiesça en avalant difficilement. Enora, se rendant compte du malaise de son interlocuteur, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Drago m'en avait touché un mot lorsque vous nous avez interrompus. Toutes mes condoléances… Bellatrix, hein ? J'espère qu'elle morte, qu'elle brûle en enfer et subit toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables cette... hum… Il n'y a même pas de mot dans toutes langues de la Terre pour définir cette folle furieuse !, termina Enora, essoufflée de sa tirade. En tout cas, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous ou votre famille.

\- Si tu as entendu notre conversation, qui normalement était censée être privée, m'enfin... Bref, je disais... Ah oui ! Si tu as entendu notre conversation, c'est que tu as entendu aussi les arguments de Robards ? Ils sont parfaitement logiques et imparables, ne trouves-tu pas ? Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela...

Enora hocha la tête, convaincue à son tour, surtout en voyant la lueur amicale, presque paternelle, dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle. Tiens, en parlant de paternalisme, où était donc son père ? Il avait promis que, lorsque la guerre serait finie, il viendrait la chercher, la délivrer des griffes de Lucius Malefoy, celui qui avait orchestré son enlèvement. Puis, en regardant Arthur, Enora se dit qu'il devait aider à son tour d'autres personnes victimes de la guerre à s'en sortir... Il devait se douter qu'une opération avait été montée pour aller au manoir… Il devait faire confiance à ces Aurors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être fière de lui ! Enora savait parfaitement qu'il viendrait la chercher quand tout serait fini pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Arthur d'aller le rejoindre à Poudlard pour l'aider dans son travail. Même si elle n'avait pas encore sa baguette, à cause de son enlèvement, elle serait sûrement utile à quelque chose. Et puis, elle était sûre que son père, le plus grand Maître des Potions à sa connaissance (_bon, ok, elle n'en connaissait qu'un !_), serait content de la voir en vie et en bonne santé. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours su qu'il faisait parmi des gentils, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait croire à tous les Mangemorts qu'il croisait, et malgré son jeune âge, elle avait su tenir sa langue. D'autant plus qu'il le lui avait plusieurs fois confirmé de manière sous-entendue. Finalement, elle décida de ne rien demander à son futur hôte, ne voulant pas être un fardeau de plus sur un champ de bataille où elle n'avait rien à faire.

Regardant à nouveau plus attentivement Arthur, elle remarqua toute la gentillesse et la générosité dont il semblait faire preuve tout le temps. Il devait tant donner sans jamais recevoir assez pour sa peine. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait du comportement des hommes et des femmes qui la maltraitaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! À cause de cela, Enora avait dû s'obliger à grandir plus vite que n'importe quel autre enfant... Elle grimaça à ces souvenirs qui lui laissaient des frissons froids qui lui parcouraient tout l'échine. Mais les laissant de côté pour le moment, ne voulant pas s'y plonger outre mesure (_elle aurait tout le temps de le faire lorsqu'on l'interrogerait au Ministère_), leur tournant même le dos, Enora s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bras frêle que lui tendait toujours son futur hôte. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait transplaner ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était excitée ! Après un dernier sourire à Robards qui lui offrait le début d'une nouvelle vie en lui permettant d'aller avec Arthur, elle attendit quelques secondes et se sentit tournoyer sur elle-même avec un désagréable sensation de nausée, qui l'emmenait loin vers le prochain chapitre de son existence.

**oOo**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts quitta soudainement la cour d'entrée de Poudlard pour se diriger vers un hangar à bateau qui semblait abandonné au bord du lac de l'école de Sorcellerie. Harry s'en approcha lentement comme s'il était dans une sorte de procession quelconque et ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Devant lui se tenait, adossé contre un mur vitré, le cadavre d'un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Le jeune homme se pencha sur le corps de ce professeur que ses amis et lui avaient tant détesté, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Il avait dorénavant compris son rôle essentiel dans la lutte contre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Tandis qu'il le détaillait, l'Élu vit que Severus Rogue était couvert de morsures de serpent et de son sang séché. Ils n'auraient jamais dû l'abandonner là ! Comme pour se faire pardonner, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait mettre dans cet acte, le Survivant commença à nettoyer grâce à la magie le corps inerte qui était allongé à côté de lui. Rabibochant son éternelle grande robe noire de sorcier, Harry découvrit dans les poches sans fin de son ancien professeur une liasse de photos moldues et sorcières, accompagnées de plusieurs lettres qui étaient adressées au mort. C'était toujours le même expéditeur selon l'écriture, constata Harry. Il s'en voulait de cette curiosité de bon Gryffondor qui le poussa quelques instants plus tard à ouvrir ces missives et comprendre pourquoi elles avaient tant d'importance pour que Rogue les garde sur lui plutôt que dans ses appartements personnels à Poudlard.

Renonçant pour le moment à entrer plus en profondeur grâce aux lettres dans la vie privée de son ancien professeur de Potions, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se contenta de regarder les photos, tout en rangeant les missives dans sa propre poche. À chaque fois ou presque, c'était des portraits d'une fille au visage doux et aux cheveux bouclés, aussi roux que ceux des Weasley. On pouvait voir une évolution dans le temps. En tournant les photos, Harry reconnut la fine écriture de l'ancien Maître de Potions qui datait chacune d'entre-elles avec sa minutie habituelle. Il remarqua alors que la rousse avait à peu près le même âge que lui et qu'elle s'appelait Enora. Sur certaines images, elle était avec un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Malefoy fils, parce qu'il avait les cheveux blond platine... Réflexion faite : c'était lui ! Harry se rappela que son ennemi serpentard était le filleul de Rogue. Mais qui était donc cette Enora pour ces deux hommes si détestables dont l'un était pourtant si honorables ?

Harry termina son travail consistant à rendre Severus présentable, propre de toute trace des combats et de toute blessure. Ensuite, il le fit voler par un simple _Levicorpus_ et l'emmena dans la Grande Salle pour lui faire rejoindre les autres corps des victimes de la Grande Bataille. Cela permettait à tous de leur rendre un dernier hommage avant qu'ils soient enterrés. Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de l'école, avait même pris la décision de créer dans le plus bel endroit du parc de Poudlard un grand cimetière pour qu'ils soient tous ensemble et que cela devienne un lieu de mémoire. Les membres directs de la famille de chaque victime se verraient arroger un droit spécial pour se rendre à Poudlard afin de visiter les tombes.

L'Élu le mit en stase sur une table libre pour que son corps ne se dégrade pas et grava magiquement une plaque commémorative temporaire, qu'il posa sur le dôme de la stase.

_« À celui qui a été l'Espion qui aura le plus souffert tout en étant le plus admirable »_

Harry ne savait pas combien il était proche de la vérité.

**oOo**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Arthur était parti avec les Auror. Sa petite famille, Molly en tête, venait tout juste de rentrer au Terrier.

Contrairement à d'habitude, les rires et les cris ne raisonnaient pas entre les murs de cette maison alambiquée, normalement joyeuse. Le silence, pour une fois, régnait en maître chez les Weasley.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Molly Weasley, mère poule de sept enfants dont un venait de mourir, n'était pas aux fourneaux dans sa cuisine. Elle se trouvait au salon, entourée de tous ses enfants, ses petits, sa vie. Ses Horcruxes à elle... Mais elle, elle leur avait donné la vie, et non la mort, pour les créer, contrairement à Voldemort. Mais comme lui, elle ferait tout pour les protéger, elle tuerait, comme elle avait tué Bellatrix dans sa rage de voir son fils Fred, mort.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Molly était dans une sorte d'état second. C'était même Hermione et Harry qui les avaient tous pris en charge, tous autant qu'ils étaient, parce qu'ils étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de cohérent, trop choqués par la Mort elle-même. La vieille femme rousse, qui paraissait avoir mille ans tant elle portait tout le poids du monde sur son seul dos et ses seules épaules, commençait tout juste à émerger de son état comateux. Ce fut en se rendant compte de l'heure tardive qu'elle fut emportée par une grande vague d'inquiétude pour son mari, toujours absent. Elle le savait sur le terrain, incapable de se laisser aller au chagrin comme ses enfants et elle venaient de le faire. Son esprit dériva alors sur George qui avait les yeux secs et le regard dans le vide. Elle allait se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, voulant lui insuffler une présence, une vie, sa vie, la vie de celle qui les avait portés tous les deux, son frère jumeau et lui. Mais dès qu'elle amorça son geste vers son fils meurtri, la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit.

**oOo**

Enora et Arthur se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un champ au milieu de nulle part après avoir transplané à plusieurs reprises. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se produire si on relâchait sa vigilance trop tôt. Vigilance constante !, aurait ânonné un certain Auror nommé Alastor Maugrey.

Ne lâchant pas le bras de son hôte pour ne pas se perdre, ils traversèrent quelques plants d'une céréale qui était inconnue à Enora. Pas étonnant, étant donné ce qu'elle avait pu voir du monde extérieur durant sa captivité. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une maison des plus bizarres. Enora en lâcha le bras d'Arthur, qui ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure et qui continua à avancer vers cet édifice bancal et branlant au moindre souffle de vent. Elle resta bouche bée devant une habitation si particulière. Il semblait impossible selon les lois de la logique et celles de la pesanteur qu'elle puisse tenir debout en ayant des personnes qui vivaient dedans. Mais pourtant, c'était possible... Enora sourit, heureuse d'appartenir au monde de la magie et des sorciers où tous les souhaits étaient presque réalisables, comme celui de faire rester droite une maison aussi improbable et qui serait sûrement un vrai casse-tête pour des architectes moldus ! Cependant, elle rangea son sourire dans sa poche en se souvenant de la situation de la famille dans laquelle elle allait vivre pour quelques temps. Se composant un visage neutre à en faire pâlir tous les Malefoy – et surtout Drago –, elle entra à la suite d'Arthur dans cette originalité architecturale.

La pièce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était froide, sombre, comme si la vie avait totalement disparu. Mais voir une personne étrangère et nouvelle rentrer sembla redonner des couleurs et un bon coup de fouet à toute la famille Weasley, qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. En effet, Molly, voyant une invitée, en bonne maîtresse de maison qu'elle était, s'activa, comme une poupée sur laquelle on aurait appuyé sur le bouton « on ». Elle eut même une mine horrifiée, accompagnée d'un « Oh ! » significatif, en voyant l'état des vêtements de la jeune fille (_elle-même avait eu le temps de se changer, ainsi que tous ses enfants, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé en leur compagnie_).

\- Oh Merlin !, s'exclama-t-elle. Que t'est-il arrivé, mon enfant ? Hermione ?... Euh non ! Ginny ! Va donc chercher des vêtements parmi les tiens pour les prêter à...

Molly se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Enora..., eut à peine le temps de dire son mari, qui se tenait juste à côté de leur jeune invitée.

\- À Enora !, cria Molly pour Ginny que puisse l'entendre de sa chambre à l'étage, tandis que la dite Enora grimaçait de douleur au doux hurlement de la mère en face d'elle.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur elle, Molly se retourna vers les escaliers en bois par lesquels sa fille unique avait disparu quelques instants auparavant.

\- Et prends aussi des sous-vêtements ! Tu les déposeras dans la salle de bain !, ajouta-t-elle, hurlant toujours au grand dam de la fille de Severus.

Tous ceux qui étaient restés en bas dévisageaient la nouvelle venue chez les Weasley, la mettant très mal à l'aise. La sauvant de leur regard inquisiteur, George s'était rapproché d'elle, étonnant tout le monde par son geste, surtout ses parents.

Lui-même était surpris de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour cette inconnue sortie de nulle part. Mais dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce trop sombre et trop étouffante du salon Weasley, qui était pourtant un lieu toujours accueillant, le jumeau de Fred avait pu enfin respirer à nouveau. Elle, cette Enora, rousse comme lui sans être pour autant une cousine ou quelqu'un de sa famille, avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son monde trop noir, trop triste. Sans savoir pouvoir, il se sentait proche d'elle et avait envie de la protéger. Il semblait à George qu'elle dégageait une aura comme la sienne et celle de Fred, pleine de confiance, de rire, de plaisanterie, d'amitié, mais aussi d'une grande timidité. Alors, comme un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie, il était venu à sa rencontre. Mais il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne se brûlerait pas les ailes, au contraire, il renaîtrait de ses cendres à contact tel un phœnix.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il prit sa main, l'emmenant loin de son salon, vers les étages, d'où Ginny revenait. Cette dernière sourit tristement mais sincèrement en voyant son frère sortir de sa léthargie et encore plus quand elle remarqua les visages ahuris de sa famille.

\- Viens. Suis-moi, déclara George. Je vais te montrer la salle-de-bain pour que tu puisses te changer et te laver.

Sans un mot de plus, ils disparurent dans les étages.

**oOo**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Enora redescendit de la salle-de-bain, propre, changée et dispose. Elle avait encore les cheveux trempés à cause de leur épaisseur et de leur longueur. Hermione, qui passait devant l'escalier à ce moment-là, esquissa un sourire en remarquant cela, car ça lui rappelait les siens quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle ne connaissait pas la magie. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

\- _Siccum_*, dit-elle simplement.

Les cheveux d'Enora devinrent totalement secs et soyeux. Sentant cela sous ses doigts, la jeune rousse fit un grand sourire reconnaissant à la seule fille du Trio d'Or.

\- Viens, dit gentiment Hermione. Nous sommes tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

Enora suivit docilement la Gryffondor. La voyant arriver, George se leva tout de suite et lui désigna la place libre à sa droite. Souriante, elle s'assit à ses côtés, tandis que tous dardaient à nouveau les yeux sur elle. Ginny, survoltée par la nouveauté qu'Enora représentait, souriait de toutes ses dents, assises à côté de son petit ami, Harry. Sachant qu'elle ne les connaissait pas tous, George proposa que l'on fasse un tour de table.

\- Donc, moi c'est George, termina-t-il simplement en lui serrant la main dans un demi-sourire.

\- Moi, Percy, le frère juste au-dessus de George, c'est-à-dire le numéro trois de la famille.

Le jeune homme avait été pardonné par sa famille lorsqu'il était revenu vers eux durant la Grande Bataille. Ils avaient tous été rapprochés par la dure épreuve qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

\- Je suis Molly, la maman, dit-elle dans un sourire, heureuse de voir son fils distrait de la mort de son frère.

\- Mon nom est Bill, enfin William, mais je préfère Bill. Je suis le fils aîné de la famille. Et avant que tu le demandes, cette cicatrice me vient d'un loup-garou...

\- Greyback ?, demanda Enora en l'interrompant.

Bill hocha la tête. Son interlocutrice secoua la sienne, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

\- À toi aussi, il a fait du mal ?, demanda George, devenu très sérieux.

\- Non... Pas du tout. Il n'a pas pu... Drago l'en a empêché à temps...

Enora vit Arthur noter cette information dans un petit calepin. Elle comprit qu'il voulait avoir tous les détails possibles de sa captivité. Il pouvait arriver qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout, alors il noterait tout ce qu'elle dirait sur sa vie d'avant pour le donner à Robards. Ainsi, le chef des Aurors aurait toutes les cartes en main pour faire correctement justice. Cependant, tous les autres autour de la table, en particulier George et le Trio d'Or, firent des têtes de trois pieds de long en apprenant que Drago l'avait sauvée.

\- On parle bien du même Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Ron, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Terrier.

Enora hocha la tête.

\- Oui... Le seul et l'unique, sourit la rousse. Je ne pense pas que vous ne sachiez qui il est vraiment. Il était obligé de cacher tous ses véritables sentiments pour sauver sa peau... Et la mienne par la même occasion... En fait, c'est parce qu'il s'est accroché sentimentalement à moi que Voldemort faisait pression sur lui... Parce que sa vie... Il s'en fichait un peu, en fait… Il ne voulait pas ressentir autant de souffrances... Il n'a jamais eu d'enfance, vous savez...

Enora baissa la tête, se replongeant, malgré elle, dans des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Eh bah... Moi, c'est Ronald, mais je préfère Ron. Je suis le dernier des garçons de la maison !, s'exclama-t-il pour changer de sujet.

En voyant le regard de la jeune fille en face de lui, il comprit qu'il avait bien fait. Il se tourna vers son frère à sa gauche pour lui passer la parole.

\- Je suis Charles, mais tout le monde m'appelle Charlie. Faut dire que je préfère comme ça, mon prénom, dit-il en riant légèrement. Je suis le deuxième fils de ma mère.

Enora sourit à la construction de la phrase.

\- Et pas de ton père ?, sourit-elle.

Tous laissèrent échapper un petit rire, en voyant l'homme aux dragons acquiescer contrit. Son regard se tourna vers la prochaine personne à se présenter.

\- Je suis...

\- Tu es Ginny, la seule fille dans une famille de mecs, la coupa Enora. Drago te surnommait la « Weaslette ». Je crois qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il t'admire même pour ton courage, en particulier à cause de ce qui s'est passé lors de ta première année, je crois, termina-t-elle, incertaine. Mais ne lui répète pas les compliments que je viens te faire, hein !

Ginny souriait, voyant Drago sous un nouveau jour, un Prince des Serpentards plus accessible et sincère.

\- Moi... Tu dois aussi me connaître sous les traits que t'a dépeints la foui... Malefoy..., déclara Harry.

Enora hocha la tête.

\- Tu es Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu... Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de votre rivalité entre vos deux Maisons et du rôle qu'il était censé tenir à ton égard... Il m'a aussi raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur vos aventures à tous les trois, dit Enora en désignant Ron, Hermione et Harry. Vous, Arthur, je vous connais surtout de ce que j'entendais de la bouche du père de Drago... Rien de très fameux... Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il ne faisait que se leurrer, cet idiot de lâche conclut-elle en crachant la dernière insulte.

La réflexion d'Enora fit sourire Arthur. Enora se tourna vers celle qui lui avait sauvé la mise en l'empêchant de passer une journée entière avec les cheveux mouillés, voire trempés, qui dégoulineraient sur son T-shirt.

\- Toi, tu es Hermione, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tu sais... Je crois que Drago ne pensait pas les Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il te lançait à longueur de temps... Je crois même qu'il s'en voulait... Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, son comportement visait à me protéger des représailles de tous les Mangemorts qui rôdaient dans les couloirs de ma prison. Tant qu'il faisait son boulot de fils de Mangemort, j'étais presque intouchable.

Enora sourit, fière de son ami. Non, il n'était pas aussi lâche que tout le monde semblait le croire. Il était même l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes, rusées et courageuses qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une Ginny curieuse, comme tout bon Gryffondor.

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

Enora sourit à nouveau, sachant parfaitement qui elle était, ce dont elle était particulièrement fière.

\- Moi ? Je suis Enora, la fille unique de Severus Rogue, déclara-t-elle avec orgueil. Vous devez le connaître ! Il était un professeur à Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes choquées et ces mines d'enterrement ?

Ce fut Hermione qui se remit le plus rapidement de l'annonce, tandis qu'Arthur regrettait de n'avoir rien dit à personne sur les origines de sa protégée. La brunette lui annonça la terrible nouvelle.

\- Enora... Je... hum… Ton père, Severus Rogue, durant la Grande Bataille qui a eu lieu à Poudlard, a été assassiné par Voldemort.

* * *

_*Ce sort, je viens de l'inventer grâce à Google Traduction ! Ca veut dire "sécher" en latin pour la petite info !_

_Aloooooooooors ?  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos idées, vos envies... :p  
_

_Brefouille à la prochaine fois !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Quand on prend ses marques

_Hello les loulous ! _

_Je suis enfin de retour ! Je veux pas me trouver des excuses faciles pour ne pas avoir à poster de manière fréquente et homogène, mais j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année donc... Je bosse !  
Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! :D Aucun risque !  
_

_Allez !  
Enjoy everyone !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_EDIT DU 22/01/2016 : Voilà encore un chapitre en ce jour, moins de rajouts, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !  
Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quand on prend ses marques…**

Tandis que toute la famille Weasley tentait de réconforter une Enora qui venait de s'effondrer sur la table de la cuisine, en pleurs, Harry faisait (_enfin me direz-vous !_) le lien entre les lettres et les photos, ainsi qu'avec leur plus que probable expéditrice, la jeune fille au visage pluvieux en face de lui. C'était elle la fillette si heureuse sur les nombreuses photos, avec un Drago qui pouvait sembler enchanté du moment présent.

Enora releva soudainement la tête, les yeux plein de larmes, surprenant tout le monde par ce côté lunatique que personne ne connaissait chez elle. Elle planta son regard triste dans celui d'Hermione qui avait tout juste arrêté sa caresse dans son dos, qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Comment est-il mort ?, demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, mais ferme.

La lionne jeta un coup d'œil crispé à Harry, que personne ne manqua. Elle n'avait pas tous les détails. C'était son meilleur ami aux yeux verts qui s'était penché sur Rogue pour récolter sa dernière larme. C'était lui aussi qui avait entendu sa toute dernière parole. Harry soupira, baissa la tête et ancra à son tour son regard dans celui suppliant d'Enora. Puis, il se leva et lança un _Accio._ Une Pensine apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Harry se concentra un instant et retira de sa tempe avec sa baguette, comme il avait vu Dumbledore le faire, son souvenir du moment de la mort de son ancien professeur de Potions, pour le poser dans la bassine volante et immaculée devant lui.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire cela ?, demanda Arthur, inquiet des répercutions, que ce qu'elle pourrait voir, auraient sur elle et son mental.

Il espérait surtout deux choses : que cela ne lui fasse rien oublier – parce que son témoignage serait sûrement l'un des plus importants des nombreux procès en perspective – et aussi qu'elle ne change pas le regard qu'elle avait sur son père, qu'elle le voit encore et toujours comme un héros de la guerre, qui venait de se terminer. Parce que c'était assurément ce qu'il était, ce satané Severus Rogue, un héros.

Enora se leva en se dégageant des bras de ceux qui l'avaient entourée. Elle fit le tour de la table et rejoignit Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un regard qui lui demandait une nouvelle fois si c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Le visage de la jeune fille ne laissait paraître rien de plus que ce qu'elle ressentait : de la tristesse, mais aussi beaucoup de déterminations. Sans un mot de plus de sa part, elle plongea la tête dans la Pensine sans aucune hésitation.

**Flash-back**

**_*- Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, reprit Voldemort, la voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime... Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse._**

**_Rogue resta muet._**

**_\- Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver._**

**_\- Maître..._**

**_\- La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement._**

**_\- Maître !, protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique._**

**_\- Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter._**

**_D'un mouvement du bras, Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur Rogue qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, sembla penser qu'il avait été épargné. Mais l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint très vite manifeste. La cage du serpent tournoya dans les airs et avant que Rogue ait pu faire autre chose que pousser un cri, elle lui avait entouré la tête et les épaules. Voldemort s'exprima alors en Fourchelang :_**

**_-_**** Tue.***

**Fin du Flash-back**

Le souvenir s'était arrêté là, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Enora de voir son père se faire mordre à de multiples reprises par cet horrible serpent, Nagini. Mais, tout à coup, alors que la jeune fille pensait que c'était fini et qu'elle allait ressortir de la Pensine, le décor changea et Enora se retrouva devant son père en sang qui était encore vivant malgré les terribles escarres dentées que son corps laissait apparaître. Elle faisait dos à Harry qui entrait. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais sans bruit, respectant la dignité dont faisait preuve son père.

**Flash-back**

**_*Le plus silencieusement possible, il [_****Harry_] se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce._**

**_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsqu'Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui._**

**_Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge._**

**_\- Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les..._**

**_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire..._**

**_Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgie de nulle part. À l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra._**

**_\- Regardez-... moi, murmura-t-il._**

**_Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba en un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus.*_**

**Fin du Flash-back**

Au bout de trois quart-quart d'heure, la jeune fille sortit la tête de la Pensine de l'Élu. Ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes et elle les sentit se dérober sous elle, car elle ne parvenait pas à les verrouiller et à les empêcher de trembler. Mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol dur de la cuisine des Weasley. En effet, George et Charlie, ayant vu ce qui allait se produire, s'étaient précipités pour la soutenir. George, étant arrivé le premier, attrapa Enora en la callant contre son torse. Il se laissa glisser au sol avec elle toujours collée à lui, le nez dans son T-shirt. Il ne se soucia pas une seconde de ce qu'elle était en train d'infliger à son haut, se préoccupant plus de son état actuel. À bout de forces autant émotionnellement que physiquement, Enora relâchait toute la tension accumulée au cours de toutes ces années de détention. Puis, tout doucement, le flot de larmes se tarit, les yeux de la rousse se fermèrent sans bruit et Enora s'endormit sur les genoux de George.

Tous restèrent quelques instants silencieux devant les deux jeunes gens au sol qui semblaient s'être trouvés dans le brouillard de leur douleur causée par la perte. George gardait les yeux posés sur Enora, la protégeant de son chagrin du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il l'utilisait lui-même comme son propre bouclier, son propre attrape-tristesse, car elle lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à son autre lui-même disparu à jamais dans les méandres de la Mort.

Ce fut Molly qui se « réveilla » la première de ce moment et le brisa en se tournant vers son mari.

\- Où veux-tu qu'elle loge ici ? Elle ne peut décemment pas dormir dans la cuisine tout de même !, chuchota la mère rousse, ne voulant pas déranger le moment présent.

Arthur sembla horrifié par la phrase de sa femme et lui jeta un regard empli de sous-entendus.

\- Bien sûr que non !, s'offusqua l'homme.

\- Il reste un peu de place dans les toilettes, vous savez, suggéra prudemment, mais avec humour, Ron.

Pour tout remerciement d'avoir essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, il reçut de la part de Hermione, sa petite amie, un gros coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes et des regards réprobateurs de ses parents. Les seuls amusés étaient Bill et Charlie, mais ils ne le montrèrent pas trop, de peur que leur mère se mette en colère. Molly était d'ailleurs connue pour ses fureurs à faire se pisser dessus un troupeau entier de centaures sauvages.

Arthur se tourna vers Enora et son fils juste devant lui. Ils semblaient si paisibles tous les deux. Soudain, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit à la vitesse d'un phénix.

\- On pourrait les mettre ensemble dans la même chambre..., proposa-t-il tout-à-trac.

\- Tu veux la mettre dans le lit de Fred !, s'exclama Molly, partant au quart de tour, au risque de réveiller Enora, sa gorge se nouant au nom de son fils décédé.

George releva la tête à la voix de celle qui l'avait porté, élevé et à l'entente du nom de son frère. Il fixa alors sa famille dont le regard, compréhensif, était tourné vers Molly.

\- Maman, commença Bill, tout doucement, prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Laisse faire ça pour ce soir. Tout le monde est fatigué et ne demande qu'à aller se coucher. Le seul lit disponible et déjà fait est celui de Fred. Tu sais, il ne t'en voudrait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si Enora allait lui voler sa place. Il n'a existé, existe et n'existera qu'un seul Fred Weasley. Et ce Fred-là a toujours eu le cœur sur la main, tu sais bien..., argumenta l'aîné de la famille Weasley.

Molly essuya ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues, qui étaient apparues aux paroles de son fils. Bill avait parlé avec sagesse, comme souvent. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son autre fils et l'invitée-surprise, la fille de Severus Rogue, qui ne semblait pas avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil réparateur par le coup d'éclat de la vieille femme rousse. De son côté, George sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en entendant celle qui se trouvait sur ses genoux ronfler. Molly sourit à son tour en voyant son fils si détendu et si proche de cette fille dont il ne savait pourtant que le nom et l'ascendance. Elle soupira de résignation. Ron en fit doucement part à George qui hocha la tête. Ses lèvres mimèrent un « merci » et un « bonne nuit » à tout le reste de la famille, tandis qu'il passait ses bras au creux de ses genoux et sous les omoplates d'Enora. Il monta les escaliers lentement, faisant attention à ne pas cogner une seule partie du corps de la jeune fille contre les murs des couloirs étroits de la maison des Weasley.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il déposa Enora l'endormie sur le lit de son frère, malgré une réticence normale. George sourit, la gorge pourtant nouée, les larmes lui montant au bord des yeux, en pensant à la réaction de son cher et tendre jumeau en apprenant qu'une jeune fille était dans son lit alors qu'il n'y était pas. Après avoir conjuré un pyjama de Ginny par un simple _Accio_ et l'avoir mis à la jeune fille devant lui d'un coup de baguette, il s'assit sur son propre lit et regarda les boucles rousses se soulever sur la poitrine de l'endormie en face de lui. C'était le seul signe qu'Enora était encore en vie sous ses yeux clos. George ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se devait de la protéger envers et contre tout. Ce sentiment lui paraissait tellement irréel... Le seul pour qui il avait ressenti un tel besoin était... Fred. Lui, c'était normal, c'était son jumeau ! Mais elle, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine.

Pourtant, quand il était avec la fille Rogue, sa tristesse prenait son envol et il se sentait mieux, moins enfermé dans sa culpabilité face à la mort de son frère. Tout le contraire de ce qu'aurait pu lui inspirer le père de la jeune fille. Enora lui permettait de prendre du recul, de l'apaiser. De plus, en la voyant, là, dans le lit de son frère, dans le bien-être du sommeil du juste, George se sentit plonger, lentement mais sûrement, dans une sorte de somnolence, et plus profondément, dans un repos à peu près réparateur.

**oOo**

George se réveilla soudainement, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il était en pyjama et correctement installé dans son lit, mais il ne put pousser plus loin la réflexion de ce qui l'avait amené là en se souvenant de ce qui l'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il venait tout juste de revivre la Grande Bataille à Poudlard de l'avant-veille. Tonks... Lupin... Fred... De tous, il avait vécu la mort, comme si ça avait été la sienne. Tandis qu'il se revoyait combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre, tous les trois tourbillonnaient autour de lui en lui hurlant que c'était de sa faute à lui, et à lui seul, s'ils étaient morts à l'heure qui l'était. Maintenant assis sur son lit, raide comme un piquet, respirant à grandes goulées et bruyamment, essayant de sortir de l'étau dans lequel il se trouvait piégé, George remarqua qu'il était tout en sueur et en larmes.

Remontant ses genoux contre son torse musclé et posant son visage dessus, le cachant aux yeux scrutateurs de tous, il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps meurtri pour ce qu'il avait dû faire pour gagner la guerre, pour tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire de différent, pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu pour gagner la guerre.

Cette foutue guerre...

Tandis que ses épaules tremblaient, montrant le séisme de sa tristesse, George sentit que l'on s'asseyait sur son lit, près de lui, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas le toucher tout de suite. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Pourtant, une main chaleureuse se posa pourtant comme une caresse d'une infinie douceur sur son dos. Sursautant, il ne leva pas la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main secourable, ni ne bougea de manière à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Cette dernière amorça un mouvement vertical qui se voulait rassurant. Les tremblements du jeune homme roux se calmèrent peu à peu, de manière progressive, à ce contact physique presque maternel. Le puits de larmes enfin asséché, le jeune Weasley releva le visage du creux formé par ses deux genoux. Il tourna son attention vers la main réconfortante. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Enora.

\- Ça va mieux ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce, qui chantait comme un murmure.

\- Oui, merci, sourit George, face à tant de sollicitude de la part de la jeune fille, mais la parole déraillant un peu d'avoir trop pleuré. On a l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Enora eut un triste sourire et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat. Se retenant de s'excuser, il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle baissa alors les yeux quelques instants, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs de sa vie captive.

\- En fait, c'est bien le cas... Drago venait toujours dormir dans ma cellule ou dans la chambre, que l'on m'attribuait quand j'avais été sage, quand son père l'avait frappé ou lui avait jeté un _Doloris_. C'est-à-dire, souvent... Trop souvent. Il dormait alors avec moi et, en général, il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit en larmes et en sueur, comme toi ce matin. La seule chose qui le calmait un tant soit peu c'était que je lui passe la main dans le dos, comme je te l'ai fait. La plupart du temps, il se rendormait pour le reste de la nuit.

\- Oh..., fut la seule chose un minimum intelligente que put dire George en écoutant Enora parler et lui faire découvrir une infime part de ses souvenirs de ces douze dernières années.

Elle sourit face au peu de répartie et au respect que lui avait imposé sa réponse, plutôt franche. Mais elle ne voulait pas se cacher à ce garçon en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, sans savoir d'où elle tenait ça.

\- Au fait, reprit Enora après un silence, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai dû tous vous gêner... Faire une petite crise d'hystérie et m'endormir juste après t'être « tombée », fit-elle avec ses doigts, dans les bras.

George sourit à son tour de l'air gêné de la jeune fille en face de lui.

\- Mais ce fut un véritable plaisir, vous savez mademoiselle Rogue, lui dit-il d'un air taquin et mutin. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir appelé quelqu'un de cette manière un jour !, rit-il.

Enora rit, à son tour, quelques secondes en voyant l'expression du roux en face d'elle. Il lui semblait qu'en répliquant cela, elle découvrait enfin son vrai lui. Celui qu'il était avant cette Grande Bataille.

Soudain, ils semblèrent remarquer qu'il faisait déjà jour. George jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa compagne de chambrée.

\- On descend manger ?, proposa-t-il à la rousse.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le ventre de la jeune fille grogna son approbation. George éclata de rire, tout en se rendant compte que cela lui avait manqué de rire pour un rien. En effet, durant ces derniers jours où tout n'avait été qu'angoisse, rien ni personne ne lui avait permis de se détendre au doux son de rires heureux. Pas même aux côtés de son frère. Il sentit sa tristesse reprendre le dessus, mais il la renvoya rapidement d'où elle venait pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

\- Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une réponse claire !, s'exclama le jeune homme entre deux éclats de rire. Faut dire que l'on n'a pas mangé hier soir !

\- Eh oui ! Et c'est encore de ma faute !, sourit Enora.

\- Toutes ces émotions nous ont coupé l'appétit…

\- Habituellement c'est le contraire, non ?

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, toujours en pyjama, et en riant de leurs grognements de ventre affamé respectifs. Ils s'amusaient à les imiter. C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit infiniment plus joyeux que la veille que les deux compères firent leur apparition dans l'antre de Molly Weasley où tous les autres habitants du Terrier étaient déjà attablés.

Lorsque les deux arrivants jetèrent un coup d'œil sur la table, ils remarquèrent que tous les regardaient bizarrement. Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'exclama Enora, intriguée. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! Oh ! Si c'est parce que je porte un pyjama de Ginny, je peux lui le rendre tout de suite si elle veut... Et ne vous inquiétez pas, George ne m'a pas vue nue, si c'est ce qui vous intrigue... Il m'a habillée magiquement... Enfin j'imagine, parce que je dormais…, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à la dérobée au jeune homme à ses côtés.

La fille de Severus s'arrêta enfin de parler, se rendant compte que personne ne réagissait à aucune de ses paroles.

\- Oui, commença Charlie. J'ai vu un fantôme, le fantôme d'un rire. C'était tellement surprenant George... Excusez-nous, mais... Bref...

Le deuxième fils de la famille Weasley remit son nez dans sa tasse de café presque terminée. L'instant de surprise passée, tous retournèrent à leur conversation. Les deux compères haussèrent les épaules en se regardant dans les yeux, bien qu'ils aient parfaitement compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Bill, et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre à la grande table des Weasley. Ils se servirent en jus de citrouille et en tartines, qu'Enora apprécia plus que tous. Le remarquant, Harry sourit, en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait pu se resservir durant un petit déjeuner et y manger à sa faim. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui était arrivé à Enora pendant sa captivité. Molly la traita comme lui en l'obligeant à se resservir, car elle la trouvait un peu maigre.

Il fut ensuite décidé à l'unanimité de faire une partie de Quidditch. Hermione se dit tout de suite arbitre de façon à rester au sol, son meilleur ami dans ces cas-là, quand ses véritables amis s'envolaient pendant des heures. Mais il advint qu'il y avait un nombre impair de joueurs. Alors, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Percy et George se tournèrent, les yeux pleins d'espoir vers une Enora qui ne savait pas dans quoi elle risquait de s'engager.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de balai..., murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

\- Il y a mon ancien, mon Nimbus 2000, proposa Harry, voyant qu'aucun des Weasley n'osait faire allusion au balai de Fred, qui resterait inutilisé pour longtemps...

Mais Hermione fut, comme d'habitude, la première à comprendre ce qui gênait vraiment Enora, qui essayait de trouver des arguments pour rester au sol.

\- Tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai ? C'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle doucement, coupant la parole à tous les autres qui essayaient de la convaincre de venir dans le ciel avec eux.

Enora se rendit alors compte de son anormalité. Ils avaient tous déjà pratiqué au moins une fois le vol sur un balai... Mais elle, elle en avait été empêchée par des Mangemorts toutes les fois où Drago avait réussi à l'emmener dans le jardin pour essayer de lui apprendre. À cause de cela, son ami serpentard s'était fait punir plus d'une fois. Elle s'en voulait encore, rien qu'en y repensant.

\- Mais, ne t'inquiète pas !, s'exclama George en la prenant dans ses bras. On va t'apprendre ! Pas vrai, vous autres ?, demanda-t-il à ses frères, sœur et amis.

\- Évidemment !, s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Enora sourit et suivit Ginny qui l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse lui passer des vêtements lui permettant de voler plus facilement que le pyjama qu'elle portait actuellement.

Molly sourit en voyant tous ces enfants s'entraider et s'amuser malgré ce qu'ils venaient tous de traverser.

* * *

_Bon ! Voilà c'est déjà la fin ! _

_Je voulais vous prévenir que ce qui est entre * sont des passages de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, chapitre 32, aux éditions Gallimard, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard._

_Bon ! Maintenant à vos claviers ! J'ai faim de reviews ! :p_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quand on vole

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;D_

_Je pensais le mettre demain soir, mais je suis d'une extrême bonté :)  
En fait j'ai juste réussi à le finir ce soir ! :p_

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages originaux et l'histoire ! :D_  
Brefouille ! _

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :D_

**_EDIT DU 23/01/2016 : Salut salut ! Cette fois j'ai fait plus que quelques petits changements, mais je pense que mon récit gagnera en cohérence grâce à cela, alors... M'en fous ! Et puis, je suis l'auteure non ? Alors c'est moi qui décide ! :D  
Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand on vole…**

Enora descendit de la chambre de Ginny, souriante, tout de rouge et d'or vêtue. En la voyant ainsi habillée aux couleurs des Gryffondors, tout le monde lui sourit. De son côté, elle pensait à la tête de Drago s'il la voyait affublée de cette manière. Peut-être qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, les yeux exorbités ? Enora gloussa, mais se reprit rapidement avant de paraître une dinde devant les habitants actuels du Terrier. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle se rendit compte que son meilleur ami était entre les mains des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie depuis bientôt 24 heures. Elle se demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude comment il allait, si tout se passait bien pour lui.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison sur ses entrefaites, un sourire grand comme l'Eurasie. Entre ses mains, il y avait un balai sur lequel était gravé en lettres d'or sur son pommeau : « Nimbus 2000 ». Il le tendit cérémonieusement à la nouvelle arrivante du Terrier, la malice pétillant dans ses yeux.

\- Mademoiselle Rogue, commença-t-il, très sérieusement.

Le nom d'Enora sembla difficile pour Harry à lui associer, à cause de toutes ces mauvaises impressions que lui avait faites son père. De plus, il fallait dire que la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui, en tenue de Gryffondor, chose qui aurait provoqué une syncope chez Severus, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Tandis qu'il avait un nez crochu et longiligne, de raides cheveux noirs jais et un regard tout aussi sombre, Enora avait des cheveux bouclés aussi flamboyants que ceux de sa petite amie, un petit nez en trompette et un regard bleuté. La seule chose qu'elle devait tenir de lui était sa ténacité, sa loyauté et son courage si bien caché et mystérieux. Pour toutes ces petites choses, elle était exactement comme lui.

\- Oui ?, répondit la brave Rogue, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage, menaçant de s'élargir encore plus tant l'excitation en elle augmentait.

\- Pour votre tout premier vol sur un balai, je vous offre mon Nimbus 2000, avec lequel j'ai moi-même longtemps volé, continua Harry, tout fier.

Enora sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en attrapant respectueusement le manche que lui présentait l'Élu. Elle remarqua la douceur du bois, sa finesse offrant à son utilisateur un aérodynamisme excellent. Tandis que la jeune fille repensait à sa vie passée, elle pensa que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait, ce qu'elle n'oublia pas de préciser à ses hôtes et à Harry.

\- Vous savez, c'est vraiment un superbe cadeau que vous me faites là... Les seules choses que l'on m'a offertes au cours de mon... emprisonnement, c'était des livres de cours.

\- Ah bon ?, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer George et Ron.

Enora vit du coin de l'œil qu'Arthur avait son calepin en main, mais ne s'y attarda pas outre mesure.

\- Mais normalement, j'aurais dû ne jamais rien avoir d'autre que ce que m'apportait mon père, ce qui m'était d'ailleurs toujours retiré lorsqu'il partait du manoir. C'est Drago qui arrivait parfois à me rendre ce que m'offrait mon père. Par la même occasion, il réussissait, peut-être plus souvent, à me donner les livres de cours dont il n'avait plus besoin, expliqua Enora. Dès sa première année, il avait commencé à chercher un moyen de les cacher aux yeux de mes gardiens. Il a rapidement trouvé un sort qui lui permettait de transformer mes livres en couvertures. Le seul moyen de leur rendre leur forme originelle, était que Drago ou moi les touchions. Mais dès que nous les lâchions, ces livres redevenaient de simples bouts de tissus miteux.

\- Ingénieux !, s'exclama George tout excité. J'aurais dû y penser ! Il faut absolument que je note ça quelque part !

A ces mots, les yeux de toute la famille Weasley et ceux d'Harry et d'Hermione s'illuminèrent d'étonnement et de plaisir conjugués.

\- Pour la boutique ?, risqua alors Molly, tandis que son fils conjurait un bout de parchemin et une plume.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de hocher de la tête, tellement il était concentré dans ce qu'il était en train de rédiger. En voyant cela, tous sourirent comprenant, qu'à sa manière, George était en train de reprendre du poil de la bête. Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Avec ce balai, continua-t-il en montrant le Nimbus 2000, j'ai aussi...

\- Remporté le défi que t'avait lancé Drago, termina Enora, en lui coupant la parole, toujours aussi souriante.

\- Malefoy t'en a parlé ?, s'étonna Ron.

\- Oui. On se dit tout, vous savez, disait Enora tandis qu'Arthur attrapait une nouvelle fois son calepin pour noter. Je m'en souviens encore super bien. Il était arrivé à ma cellule, tout bougon. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait pour qu'il soit dans cet état, il m'a dit que le déshonneur était tombé sur sa maison, les Serpentards.

George rit à cette phrase. Bill, lui, secoua la tête.

\- Mais, les Serpentards n'ont pas d'honneur !, s'exclama finalement Charlie.

Enora fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça, c'est faux ! Encore un de ces préjugés à la noix des Gryffondors !, soupira la jeune fille. Ils n'ont juste pas la même conception de l'honneur que la vôtre. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent et ce qu'ils considèrent juste et nécessaire pour préserver d'abord leur famille, puis leur maison et leurs amis. Drago m'a toujours considérée comme sa sœur, par exemple. C'est pourquoi il a fait tout ça pour moi. Mais, là, le fait qu'Harry se démarque à tel point qu'il devienne le plus jeune attrapeur de toute l'histoire du Quidditch, ça l'a mis sur les nerfs. Les Serpentards lui en ont même voulu d'avoir lancé ce Rappeltout, même si au départ, ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui... Parce que, si quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, déshonore la maison Serpentard, il est rejeté. Seule l'intervention de Papa-Malefoy-Gros-Sous a permis à Drago de véritablement faire preuve d'autorité sur sa maison à Poudlard.

Tous les garçons hochèrent la tête à cette explication. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que ce genre de choses avait court chez les Serpents.

\- Bon, mais c'est pas l'tout, mais on a une partie de Quidditch à jouer et il faut qu'auparavant on apprenne à la petite nouvelle comment voler !, s'impatienta George, en faisant un clin d'œil à ladite « petite nouvelle ».

Enora remarqua alors que tout le monde, sauf Hermione, était habillé pour pratiquer. La jeune fille commença à stresser de peur de tout foirer. Mais les sourires chaleureux des garçons et des deux filles firent presque disparaître cette boule à l'estomac... Enfin presque.

Ils sortirent tous dans le jardin du Terrier et tous enfourchèrent immédiatement leur balai. Enora les imita prudemment. Hermione, plus libre de ses mouvements que les autres, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de balai, vint rectifier la posture et la position des mains de la fille de Severus. Si elle ne supportait pas voler et être dans les airs à cause de son vertige, elle connaissait parfaitement bien la théorie depuis le temps qu'elle regardait ses amis voler autant pour le plaisir que pour les matchs à Poudlard. La rousse la remercia d'un signe de tête, concentrée, tandis que l'intelligente lionne reculait.

\- Maintenant, tu tapes de ton pied droit par terre, comme moi, expliqua Charlie, qui exécuta le geste de manière précise pour le montrer à Enora.

Cette dernière secoua la tête en voyant l'expérience de toutes les personnes qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle regrettait de ne pas être à leur hauteur...

\- Regarde comment j'ai fait et comment je tiens mes jambes. Essaie de m'imiter, continua l'homme, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les réflexions d'Enora.

La fille rousse fronça les sourcils et focalisa son esprit sur les instructions simples de Charlie. Ce petit geste facial fit sourire Ron, car il retrouvait sa petite amie, Hermione, dans la façon d'agir d'Enora. Cette dernière donna une impulsion pédieuse qui la propulsa à environ un mètre au-dessus du sol. Tous la virent serrer les dents tandis qu'elle ne sentait plus la terre sous ses pieds.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Bill, en se rapprochant d'elle. Regarde, je te tiens.

En effet, il la maintenait par la taille.

\- Empoigne bien le manche, lui précisa Charlie à nouveau en bon pédagogue. Maintenant, tu vas, tout doucement, relever le manche du Nimbus vers le ciel. Mais pas trop... Dose ta force.

Enora s'éleva tandis que Charlie la lâchait car elle montait si haut qu'il était trop petit pour cela, puisqu'il ne volait pas encore. Elle réussit enfin à se caler sur le manche, ne glissa plus parce qu'il était lisse et penché en arrière. La jeune Rogue se stabilisa ainsi à trois mètres du sol. Ginny s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

\- Maintenant, pour avance, il ne te reste plus qu'à te pencher en avant et rabattre tes mollets vers l'arrière de ton balai selon la vitesse que tu souhaites atteindre, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses frères et en montrant un du doigt. Tiens, regarde Percy. Il est peu en avant, tout juste pour se propulser. Mais compare-le à... George par exemple ! Vise-moi un peu cet imbécile de première catégorie !

En effet, ce dernier enchaînait les uns après les autres, sans aucune interruption, les loopings et les slaloms contrôlés entre les cinq cheminées du Terrier. Enora le regarda un peu, admirative. Elle se promit, qu'un jour, elle aussi serait capable de faire ce genre de choses ! Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle commence à apprendre à avancer. Alors, toujours aussi concentrée à se maintenir en l'air de manière équilibrée pour ne pas tomber, elle essaya de mettre en application ce que venait de lui enseigner la benjamine des Weasley. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage dès lors qu'elle réussit à rejoindre Bill qui s'était arrêté pour la regarder avancer et faire « ses premiers pas ». Lorsqu'elle y parvint, l'homme lâcha son balai et l'applaudit pour ses efforts. Cette victoire encouragea Enora à accélérer. C'était ce qu'elle fit en faisait fi des avertissements d'Hermione toujours clouée au sol. Elle se surprit à apprécier la vitesse lorsqu'elle poussa un cri plus qu'euphorique, tandis qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rapide. Le vent glissait sur son visage, ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage et claquaient à ses oreilles. La liberté. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Enora sourit en pensant aux paroles de Drago : « Quand je suis sur mon balai, je... je ne suis plus un Malefoy, ni un Serpentard, ni personne en particulier... Je ne suis que moi, celui que tu connais... Je suis une envie de liberté... ».

Soudain, George la rattrapa la faisant sursauter, car elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, puisqu'elle était dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Mais cette inattention fit commettre une erreur à la débutante. En effet, Enora perdit le contrôle de son Nimbus et commença à chuter à grande vitesse. Tous, autour d'elle, semblaient pétrifier et avoir oublié tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient ainsi qu'ils étaient eux aussi sur des balais qui pourraient se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Hermione hurlait à l'unisson avec Enora qui paraissait ne jamais avoir eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Elle fonçait tout droit dans les champs qui entouraient le Terrier. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et la sauver d'une mort atroce.

\- _Mobilicorpus_ !, hurla une voix masculine.

**oOo**

Drago ferma les yeux laissant le doux soleil anglais de la fin du printemps lui réchauffer le visage. Il venait de passer près de vingt-quatre heures entre la prison intégrée au Ministère de la Magie et une salle d'interrogatoire. L'une et l'autre ne valait pas du tout le coup d'être visitées. Jamais le temps d'être seul, car soit on lui rajoutait un compagnon de cellule – à lui, un Malefoy ! – soit on venait le chercher pour lui poser ce qui lui paraissait être des millions et des millions de questions. Parfois on lui posait exactement la même pour voir s'il ne se contredirait pas lui-même ! Il avait eu en permanence la gorge sèche à force de parler et de répondre aux questions incessantes des enquêteurs ou même d'accéder à leurs requêtes. Bon, ils faisaient leur boulot... Mais apporter de temps en temps une bouteille d'eau aux prisonniers ne serait pas un luxe ! Une seule personne avait été un tant soit peu correcte avec lui : le chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux avec Enora, qu'il n'était pas le monstre lâche qu'il avait été obligé d'être tout le long de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Tout ce que le jeune Malefoy leur avait raconté et montré par le biais de la Pensine avait semblé convaincre les Aurors et leur chef. Pour leur prouver qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, il leur avait même demandé de lui donner du Véritaserum afin d'être débarrassé au plus vite de ces interrogatoires. On le lui avait accordé et cela avait été encore plus fructueux puisque nombreux étaient les détails que le jeune homme avait oubliés qui avaient été retrouvés. Drago avait donc été relâché avec pour consigne de rester au pays pour qu'il puisse rapidement répondre à des questions complémentaires, bien que cela paraisse peu nécessaire aux vues des interrogatoires qui venaient de s'enchaîner. En clair, si les policiers de la communauté magique avaient de quelconques preuves pour l'inculper et le condamner, ils n'hésiteraient pas et pourraient le rattraper plus vite. Le jeune homme ricana nerveusement en se passant la main dans ses cheveux platine.

Pour se rassurer, il caressa instinctivement le manche de sa baguette, sa très chère baguette, qui l'avait déjà sorti de quelques situations périlleuses. On la lui avait rendue à sa sortie du Ministère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était senti nu, vulnérable sans elle ! Mais maintenant qu'il était hors du siège du gouvernement anglais de la Magie, il se sentait sale : il avait dormi dans une cellule crasseuse, noire, voire insalubre, et ce sans prendre de douche ! Rien que d'y penser, le légendaire flegme malefoyen aux oubliettes, Drago frissonna de dégoût en fermant les yeux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait être Azkaban ! Là où se trouvait son paternel d'ailleurs... Grand bien lui fasse ! Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'avait déballé Drago, Lucius allait probablement passer le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux de la plus grande et la pire prison sorcière de tous les temps. En plus, tous les témoins qui avaient eu affaire à Malefoy père n'avaient pas encore eu le loisir de tous passer chez les Aurors pour tout leur dire.

Ce fils souvent torturé poussa un long et profond soupir de soulagement. Qu'il réprima aussi vite. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. En effet, il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait sa mère. Les Aurors n'avaient pas voulu lui dire si elle était sortie de Sainte-Mangouste ou pas, si elle allait mieux ou pas, après ce que ce satané sorcier lui avait fait... Il se promit de passer à l'hôpital magique pour savoir si Narcissa était encore là-bas ou non.

Mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses vêtements, ses yeux gris comme la mer en colère s'agrandirent d'un seul coup d'horreur. Beurk ! La prison ministérielle l'avait rendu crasseux, bien loin de la classe naturelle habituelle du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas se présenter à sa mère, vêtu de la sorte.

Drago transplana alors rapidement, ne voulant pas rester dans cet état plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il arriva devant le grand Manoir Malefoy et parcourut en quelques instants la longue allée de cailloux blancs qui menait vers la porte principale. Il entra et monta directement à sa chambre, sans un regard vers les Elfes de Maison qui vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Drago se déshabilla rapidement et prit une douche salvatrice. Le jeune aristocrate regarda dégoûté l'eau gris foncé qui s'échappait par les canalisations. Puis, il se reprit en pensant que, plusieurs fois, Enora s'était retrouvée dans le même état que lui et qu'il avait reçu plusieurs coups pour lui avoir apporté une bassine avec de l'eau savonneuse. Ça, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais avoué à son amie d'enfance.

Lorsqu'il se jugea enfin assez propre pour sortir de la douche, Drago se sécha à l'aide d'un simple sort et conjura une chemise rouge avec un jean slim noir, avec un boxer convenable, fraichement nettoyé par les Elfes. Quel bonheur salvateur c'était d'être habillé proprement ! Dès qu'il fut vêtu à sa convenance, le jeune héritier se dirigea vers la sortie, pour ensuite transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste. Il alla directement vers l'accueil, le visage impassible et la tête haute, faisant honneur à sa naissance comme on lui avait appris depuis qu'il était tout petit.

\- Bonjour, papillonna la réceptionniste quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants. Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ?

Drago se retint d'afficher une mine dégoûtée par l'attitude de... comment disaient donc les Moldus ? Ah oui ! Couguar !

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, minauda le jeune homme, conscient que son charisme sur les femmes lui permettrait d'avoir des informations plus facilement qu'avec un homme. Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de ma mère qui a été admise hier dans la matinée : Narcissa Malefoy.

Devenant soudain très professionnelle, la femme lança un sort inaudible sur les grandes armoires derrière elle. De l'une d'entre elles apparut un dossier médical. Elle adressa à Drago un sourire.

\- Votre mère a été emmenée ce matin par deux Aurors. C'est un certain Williamson qui a signé le papier de sortie. Elle a sûrement été emmenée au Ministère.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris remercia rapidement la femme et, sans plus de cérémonie, quitta l'enceinte médicale. Il était satisfait des informations qu'il avait obtenues. De plus, il savait que l'Auror Williamson était quelqu'un d'intègre et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à sa mère. Il s'était parfaitement bien comporté avec lui quand il l'avait arrêté, alors que beaucoup d'autres n'auraient pas hésité à faire passer sur lui leur colère. Drago se souvint alors que c'était lui qui avait été envoyé pour surveiller sa mère à Sainte-Mangouste.

Presque entièrement rassuré, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'il venait de faire, Drago décida de passer voir Enora. Il se doutait qu'elle avait été accueillie par les Weasley, malgré la perte qu'ils venaient de subir. C'était des gens de bien et il le savait. En effet, tout ce qu'il avait pu leur dire pendant toutes ces années, il ne le pensait pas du tout. Il en était de même pour Granger. Il se dégoutait même à s'entendre l'insulter de... Voilà ! Il n'arrivait même plus à penser ce pauvre mot, maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de le faire par son paternel ou Voldemort.

Malefoy junior se focalisa ensuite sur son manoir pour pouvoir y transplaner. Il respira un grand coup et disparut en tourbillonnant. Il ne pouvait pas aller directement chez les Weasley par transplanage puisqu'il n'y était jamais allé auparavant. Arrivé chez lui, il attrapa son balai et s'envola rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait parfaitement bien le chemin vers cette maison pour avoir maintes fois imaginer un moyen d'y envoyer Enora pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Au bout d'une heure, il aperçut les premières maisons de la ville à laquelle était affiliée le Terrier : Loutry Sainte Chapelle. Voulant éviter ce qui pourrait être pris comme un assaut surprise, Drago se posa à la sortie de la petite ville, juste sur le chemin pour aller au Terrier. Au bout de quelques minutes, en haut d'une colline, il aperçut une maison alambiquée, dont il avait maintes fois entendu parler, autour de laquelle tourbillonnaient dans le ciel des cheveux flamboyants, accompagnés d'une flamme noire jais. Tous les Weasley étaient de sortie pour faire un Quidditch avec Harry Potter. Et comme d'habitude, la mère Granger avait trop le vertige pour prendre part à ce jeu, comme il put s'en rendre compte en la voyant au sol, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Soudain, alors qu'il arrivait à proximité du terrain, détaillant par automatisme les joueurs comme il l'avait souvent fait au stade d'Angleterre, Drago aperçut une jeune fille qui était aussi rousse que les habitants du Terrier, mais qui pourtant ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas la Weaslette, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas le style, qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir affronté plus d'une fois. Un éclair de compréhension traversa alors son esprit. C'était Enora ! Elle volait ! Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres fines de l'ancien Serpentard, tandis qu'il continuait toujours à s'approcher du terrain de Quidditch de la famille Weasley. Ces roux avaient réussi à faire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours échoué à réaliser : apprendre à se tenir sur un balai à sa meilleure amie. Mais, alors qu'il allait enfourcher son balai pour les rejoindre, son sourire disparut. En effet, premièrement, il vit qu'Enora portait les couleurs de Gryffondor et secondement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ce qui lui semblait être un Nimbus 2000. Sans perdre une seule seconde, sans se soucier de la distance encore grande qui le séparait du terrain et de sa meilleur amie, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette chérie en se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- _Mobilicorpus_ !, hurla Drago en pointant son arme vers son amie.

* * *

_Bon... Je suis persuadée que vous me détestez d'avoir fini ce chapitre là ! Mais bon..._

_Je suis l'auteure alors je fais que qu'est-ce que je veux d'abord ! Na ! :p_

_Bon ! Donnez moi vos impressions !_

_Reviews ! J'ai faim !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Quand on se retrouve

_Voilà ! Je suis de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! _

_Je tiens cette fois-ci à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont "favorité" et "followé" cette histoire !  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! :)_

_Disclaimer : Tout n'est pas à moi, sauf Enora et l'histoire :)_

_So, Enjoy it !_

**_EDIT DU 23/01/2016 : C'est encore moi ! Cette fois, il y a que de petits changements, pas comme dans le chapitre précédent ! Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira autant !  
Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quand on se retrouve…**

Cette intervention magique fit sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur. En effet, chacun se rua sur sa baguette pour se rendre compte que... eh bah... que finalement ils n'avaient plus rien à faire du tout. Hermione et Enora s'arrêtèrent de crier. Cette dernière suspendue dans le ciel, toujours fermement accrochée à son balai, qu'elle n'aurait laissé tomber pour rien au monde, souffla un bon et grand coup, essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque qui avait pris de la vitesse autant à cause de la chute qu'à cause du vertige qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment précis. Drago, pendant ce temps, commença, sous les yeux de tous, à la faire redescendre graduellement vers la terre ferme. Terre que la rescapée aurait embrassée avec ferveur si elle n'avait pas eu un semblant de dignité. Tous ceux qui volaient étaient désormais aux côtés de la rousse. Charlie la soutenait. Heureusement, parce que les muscles de ses jambes semblaient s'être fait la malle !

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien de casser au moins ? Pas de bleu ? Pas envie de vomir ? Pas... ?

\- George ! Tais-toi un peu et laisse-la respirer ! Enora ne peut pas répondre à toutes tes questions à la fois..., soupira Hermione, comme si c'était évident pour tout le monde.

Tandis que George boudait un peu, tout en gardant un œil protecteur et inquiet sur la miraculée, Hermione la faisait boire un peu d'eau dans une bouteille qu'elle avait emportée avec elle. Se rendant compte du regard qu'avait le quatrième fils de la famille Weasley, Enora, encore un peu choquée, hocha la tête en souriant – bien que cela ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire –, de façon à le rassurer, et de la même manière tout le reste de la famille. En effet, Arthur et Molly étaient sortis en entendant les hurlements conjugués de leur fille d'adoption et de la rousse qu'ils avaient sous leur responsabilité. Un peu rassurés par l'expression d'Enora, les parents Weasley remercièrent du regard leur sauveur. Cette dernière était sûre d'une seule chose à ce moment précis : son meilleur ami lui a sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois. Abandonnant alors son balai, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché, elle s'élança vers lui, laissant derrière elle l'étreinte forte de Charlie qui l'empêchait de tomber. Mais, ce qui devait arriver arriva fatalement. Ses jambes n'avaient pas encore repris toute leur vigueur. Enora s'étala donc de tout son long (_qui n'était pas si long mais quand même_) par terre. Elle réprima un gémissement de douleur (_elle n'avait jamais crié quand elle était chez les Malefoy alors qu'elle se faisait douloureusement battre, elle n'allait pas commencer ici tout de même ?_) lorsque son genou gauche rencontra une pierre coupante.

Voyant Enora tomber, George et Drago se précipitèrent vers elle. Ne faisant pas attention à la terre qui maculait dorénavant leurs genoux posés à terre – surtout Drago qui venait juste de se changer –, les deux hommes se penchèrent avec urgence sur la rousse pour voir quels étaient les dégâts. En faisant cela, ils se cognèrent le front, puisqu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre de chaque côté de la fille de Severus. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire en les voyant se frotter le front, pour faire circuler le sang et éviter ainsi une bosse peu flatteuse au-dessus du nez, en se lançant des regards meurtriers.

Pendant ce temps, Enora s'était retournée et mise sur le dos pour mieux dévisager ceux qui l'entouraient sans pour autant avoir à se dévisser le cou. Dès qu'ils les virent, elle et ses yeux moqueurs, ils stoppèrent ces enfantillages, tournant tout leur esprit vers leur amie commune (_qui aurait cru que cela se produirait un jour ? Qu'un ex-Serpentard et un ex-Gryffondor aient une amie en commun...)._

\- Salut Dray !, sourit simplement Enora en se redressant et en enlaçant le jeune homme aux yeux d'un gris bleuté.

Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte avec un plaisir non feint. Il était véritablement sincère avec cette fille depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce seul souvenir lui agrandit son sourire.

\- Ça me rend véritablement heureuse de te revoir sans menottes aux poignets !, continua Enora en murmurant à l'oreille de son ami ces quelques mots.

\- Et moi, que tu ne sois pas derrière des barreaux pour une fois !, s'exclama Drake, faisant éclater de rire la rousse qu'il tenait sans ses bras, au grand damne de George, qui, en entendant la déclaration de son ennemi, sursauta.

Il fallait dire que c'était leur petite blague entre eux, à eux seuls, pour essayer de rendre leur situation commune un peu plus vivable. Ne dit-on pas que le rire est un des meilleurs remèdes ? En effet, c'était d'ailleurs toujours avec beaucoup de joie qu'ils se retrouvaient pendant les vacances de Drago. Mais c'était encore plus le cas lorsque l'enfant prisonnière se trouvait, non pas dans sa cellule, mais dans une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir Malefoy. Enora savait bien que cela ne tenait pas qu'à sa propre conduite, mais à celle de son ami et au fait de savoir s'il avait accompli tout ce qui lui avait été demandé par son père, puis par Voldemort. À chaque fois qu'elle était transférée d'une pièce à l'autre, son cœur se serrait un peu plus, car elle comprenait que soit Drago n'avait pas exécuté les ordres à la lettre ou bien qu'il avait parfaitement effectué son travail de bon futur petit Mangemort. Le jour où cela les avait le plus marqué, cette transition cachots-chambre à coucher, était la première fois où Drago avait vu un Mangemort, dont il ne se souvenait que le visage, trainer Enora dans les escaliers menant aux prisons de l'immense bâtisse.

**_Flash-back_**

_Drago, 12 ans, au retour de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, poussa la porte principale du manoir familial, sa mère sur les talons. Il déposa sa valise de taille moyenne sur le sol, au-dessus duquel il y avait un tapis persan aux couleurs de la maison des Serpentards, laissant aux bons soins d'un des elfes de maison la charge de l'emporter dans sa propre chambre à l'étage et de laver tous les habits qu'elle contenait._

_\- Dray..., l'interpella alors Narcissa._

_Le jeune garçon se tourna vers sa mère qui fermait la porte d'entrée et leva un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune femme sourit tristement. Son cher et tendre fils ressemblait de plus en plus, sans réellement le vouloir, à son père : hautain, arrogant, typiquement Malefoy. Ce dont elle était fortement consciente était l'attachement de son unique enfant à cette fille rousse, que son mari s'obstinait à garder entre ces quatre murs depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, et de l'influence que cette petite avait sur lui. C'était la seule chose qui aurait pu contrecarrer le règne de Lucius sur l'esprit encore fragile et influençable de Drago. Mais depuis que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé s'était rendu compte de l'attachement du garçon à la fille, Dray subissait du chantage pour qu'il exécute tous les ordres qu'il recevait de son Mangemort de paternel. Narcissa, pensant à tout cela, se rendit compte que son fils attendait qu'elle parle. Il avait certainement hâte de rejoindre son amie. La femme de Lucius se sentait horriblement coupable et triste de ce qu'elle allait avoir à lui avouer. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit elle que son père, non ?_

_\- Est-ce que tu sais que tu n'as pas accompli à la lettre tout ce que t'avais demandé ton père avant que tu partes à Poudlard ?, commença-t-elle doucement._

_Drago la regarda, abasourdi par les propos qu'elle venait de lui tenir._

_\- Non ! Mère ! Je... J'ai tout fait !, s'insurgea le petit être. J'ai rassemblé et soumis l'intégralité des Serpentards qu'ils soient de première ou de dernière année ! J'ai montré notre puissance en gagnant presque tous les matchs de Quidditch depuis le début de l'année !  
\- Presque !, l'interrompit une voix grave et menaçante, tandis qu'un couinement de douleur retentit dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir._

_Le garçon, du haut de ses un mètre quarante-cinq, se retourna vers la source du son ténor qui l'avait surpris durant sa conversation avec sa mère. À son grand malheur, devant lui se tenait, imposant, raide, son père, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Dans sa main droite, son éternelle canne dans laquelle était dissimulée sa baguette magique. Drago retint un glapissement d'horreur en voyant qui se tenait à gauche de son horrifiant paternel. _

_Enora. _

_Il la maintenait en place par le bras et elle fermait les yeux, signe de sa douleur. Mais bravement, se sachant face à un public, la fillette les rouvrit et s'obligea par sa volonté seule à sourire gentiment à son ami, pour essayer de le rassurer. Drago chercha alors un moyen de la défendre pour qu'elle ne retourne pas dans cette saleté de cachot insalubre, où même un elfe de maison n'aurait pas voulu vivre._

_\- Mais, père... Potter a eu le bras cassé lors de cette rencontre..._

_\- « Mais » ? Je n'ai que faire de tes « mais » ! Tu oses même m'opposer un « mais » à moi ? Ton père ?, hurla Malefoy. Je ne t'ai pas demandé que Potter ait le bras cassé, car avec la magie, ça se répare facilement. Non... Il fallait démoraliser les Impurs, tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous, tous ceux qui ne croient pas ou plus en notre Maître, expliqua Lucius avec une voix mesurée, mais chargée du tonnerre électrique de sa colère. Est-ce le cas ? Est-ce qu'ils ont peur ? Ont-ils perdu leur joie de vivre, leur espoir de vivre dans un monde sans grande menace ? Ont-ils compris que le Lord des Ténèbres est bientôt de retour ?_

_Au fur et à mesure que son père assenait ses questions, Drago baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir déçu son père alors qu'il faisait tout pour lui plaire. Mais il se sentait encore plus honteux de ne pas avoir su protéger l'une des deux seules personnes qui comptaient véritablement pour lui, Enora. Enora qui se trouvait en face de lui et était en train de souffrir le martyr..._

_Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se rebeller contre son père, celui qui l'avait élevé... Peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons, mais tout de même. Il cherchait alors toujours à lui plaire, ce qui lui permettait de faire vivre correctement son amie, sans pour autant déshonorer sa famille, chose que son paternel ne lui aurait jamais pardonnée._

_Surprenant tout le monde, Lucius arrêta de parler à son fils unique pour se tourner vers sa femme qui l'observait avec prudence et méfiance. En effet, malgré le fait qu'elle ait aimé son mari au début de leur relation, cela s'était dégradé avec le temps, car Narcissa avait compris que tout ce que Lucius enseignait à leur fils n'était qu'ignominie... Rien n'était vrai. Cette histoire de sang... Tout n'était que mensonge. Reniant ainsi sa propre éducation, la mère de Drago savait pourtant que pour protéger son fils, elle devait être tout autre que ce que lui enseignaient ses nouvelles convictions. De plus, elle devait laisser son mari faire ce que bon lui semblait pour l'instruction de leur jeune fils. Elle avait d'ailleurs compris assez tôt que leur prisonnière réussirait à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire elle-même._

_\- Mais toi, s'adressa l'homme à Narcissa, la surprenant dans ses pensées. Toi, ma femme, toujours fidèle. Pourquoi viens-tu essayer d'atténuer l'annonce de l'échec de notre Drago ? Tu ne dois pas le protéger en interférant dans son éducation ! Il doit s'endurcir pour pouvoir vivre en paix dans le monde que va nous offrir le Lord..._

_Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle semblait avoir perdu la parole, être devenue muette. En effet, son mari avait dégainé sa baguette magique d'une seule main, laissant tomber sa précieuse canne pour ne pas avoir à lâcher Enora qui aurait pu s'enfuir sans cela. Du bout des lèvres, il avait lancé un _Silencio _avant que personne n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela. Mais de toute façon, qu'aurait donc pu faire un garçon soumis à son père et une fillette maintenue par le bras ?_

_\- Je n'ai cure de ce que tu pourrais avancer pour te justifier dans cette action, femme ! Toi !, interpella ensuite le maître de maison._

_Un jeune Mangemort s'avança, l'air sûr de lui et de manière arrogante. Mais tous savaient qu'il était mort de peur, qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire dans ce groupe d'illuminés. Leurs arguments lui avaient paru particulièrement justes et intéressants, mais il ne s'imaginait pas le moins du monde qu'ils appliquaient leurs préceptes de cette manière sur le reste de la société sorcière : par la force, par la violence, par la mort._

_\- Oui, Lord Malefoy ? Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?, demanda le jeunot, la voix légèrement tremblante, pensant l'avoir déçu et avoir droit à une punition de cet homme aussi imposant que menaçant._

_\- Emmenez donc cette insignifiante Impie, cette Sang-mêlée, qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, aux cachots, loin de mes yeux, cracha Lucius en balançant littéralement Enora dans les bras de l'homme en face de lui._

_Ce dernier rattrapa l'enfant avant qu'elle ne s'écrase à ses pieds. En voyant cela, on aurait pu penser que l'homme aurait été doux avec elle. Seulement, voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette mission ignoble et scandaleuse, il se mit à marcher rapidement, tirant derrière lui la fillette aux cheveux roux, comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un objet. Elle avait du mal à le suivre sur ses courtes jambes d'enfant. Enora devait en effet courir après lui. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, elle trébucha sur un tapis. Pourtant, malheureusement pour elle, l'homme ne ralentit même pas un tant soit peu. Il la traîna alors sur le sol, la laissant se faire des bleus, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Drago vit cela mais ne put rien faire pour son amie. Soutenant cette horrible vue pour la réconforter moralement, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas seule, il dut la laisser partir les larmes aux yeux sans avoir bougé d'un pouce. Le pire fut de la voir arriver devant la porte des oubliettes du Manoir Malefoy et avoir à peine le temps de se relever pour se faire ensuite tirer dans les rudes et sombres escaliers qui descendaient vers la folie, ou la mort._

**Fin du Flash-back**

\- ... go ? DRAGO !

L'interpellé sursauta, ce qui provoqua un rire grave de la part de George. En effet, le blond serrait depuis maintenant cinq minutes Enora, et ce, de plus en plus fort, alors que celle-ci cherchait à se détacher de son ami. Il était apparemment parti dans ses pensées, laissant la réalité de côté pendant ce temps-là. La rousse avait dû hurler pour qu'il sorte de la léthargie dans laquelle il avait plongé la tête la première. Drago, enfin remis de ses émotions, se releva entrainant son amie avec lui, détournant le regard quelques secondes le temps de faire disparaître la lueur de culpabilité qui planait dans ses yeux. De son côté, George n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire de la tête de son ennemi lorsque leur amie commune avait crié son prénom. Voyant et entendant cela, Enora, ne supportant pas que l'on se moque de son meilleur ami, lança un regard noir au roux pour le rabrouer. Celui-ci comprit rapidement le message et se calma.

Alors, Molly, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, invita tout le monde à rentrer dans le Terrier pour pouvoir discuter plus à l'aise. Drago suivit le mouvement, tout en restant proche d'Enora, car il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément chez les Weasley. Il comprit que pour se sentir mieux, il devait laisser de côté son impassibilité pour permettre à ses émotions de sortir, se révélant ainsi au monde tel qu'il était réellement et tel que le connaissait Enora. Mais il y avait encore du travail avant qu'il n'y arrive véritablement.

Arthur fit donc asseoir ses enfants, ses enfants adoptifs, Enora et Drago dans les nombreux canapés et fauteuils du salon, tandis que sa femme alla chercher des petits gâteaux, du jus de citrouille et du thé à la cuisine. George, Enora et Drago avaient d'ailleurs pris place tous les trois sur le canapé central, la jeune fille entre les deux hommes. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver et ce qui avait failli se produire, la rousse posa sa tête, devenue lourde, sur l'épaule du nouvel arrivant dans la maison des Weasley. Elle ferma les yeux, preuve de sa totale confiance en Drago. Ce simple contact les détendit tous les deux, montrant à toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon à quel point la fille de Severus et le fils de Lucius étaient proches.

\- Voilà !, s'écria Molly en arrivant avec son plateau chargé de victuailles qu'elle faisait léviter aussi facilement que s'il pesait le poids d'une plume de moineau.

Ron eut un grand sourire accompagné d'un regard pétillant, qui fit ricaner ses frères, sa sœur et sa petite amie. Harry s'était retenu, voulant ainsi marquer son soutien à son meilleur ami. Mais la phrase qu'il prononça ensuite rendit tous ses efforts caducs, les faisant s'effondrer comme un simple château de cartes à jouer.

\- Ah ! Tout ça tombe bien ! J'avais faim moi ! Les émotions, c'est fou ce que ça creuse !, s'exclama le plus gros mangeur de chez les Weasley.

Cela provoqua un grand éclat de rire chez la famille de rouquins, faisant aller les femmes jusqu'aux larmes. Tout ce petit monde était alors d'accord sur une chose : qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de rire !

Un fois les derniers gloussements éteints, Harry, assis à côté de sa petite amie, se tourna vers Enora qui discutait tranquillement avec Drago et George, essayant apparemment de les mettre d'accord sur qui était le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps.

\- Euh..., commença-t-il en interrompant la discussion animée qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Excusez-moi mais… je... Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose, Enora...

Cette dernière acquiesça pour enjoindre Harry à continuer de parler et ainsi exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu sais que c'est moi qui aie entendu les dernières paroles de ton père...

Enora hocha la tête, ne pouvant, tout à coup, plus prononcer une seule parole, à cause d'une boule de chagrin coincée dans sa gorge à l'évocation de son père, Severus Rogue, le Maître de Potions. Elle attrapa par automatisme la main de Drago pour la serrer fortement. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, lui montrant qu'il était là pour elle, comme toujours.

\- Voldemort tué, poursuivit Harry, je suis allé voir au hangar à bateaux s'il était toujours là. En voyant son corps, étendu par terre, j'ai décidé de le laver pour le rendre présentable au reste du monde. Parce qu'il fallait, pour lui rendre hommage comme à n'importe quelle autre personne, l'emporter dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Le Survivant vit couler, sur les joues de la jeune fille qu'il regardait dans les yeux, de grosses larmes. Bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il lui fallait s'arrêter ou pas, il prit une pause dans son récit.

\- Au bout d'un moment, reprit-il, sans le vouloir vraiment, je lui ai fait les poches en lissant sa grande cape noire. Et j'y ai trouvé quelque chose qui, je crois, te revient de droit.

Harry fouilla alors dans sa poche de cape de Quidditch et en sortit le paquet de lettres et de photos. Il le tendit à Enora.

\- Je voulais te le donner avant, mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La rousse, en pleurs, avait attrapé la liasse de documents et s'était enfuie dans le jardin, la main sur le visage.

\- Enora déteste pleurer en public, informa Drago, avant de franchir lui-même la porte de la maison des Weasley pour se lancer, sans un mot de plus, à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

_C'est déjà la fin ? :o_

_Ouais... Je sais... Ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur mais il le faut pour pouvoir comprendre un peu mieux notre Drago national :D_

_Mais, malgré tout, donnez-moi votre avis !_

_Je sais que vous pensez que "followé" ou "favorité" est suffisant pour un auteur, mais c'est véritablement gratifiant d'avoir un petit mot de ses lecteurs :)  
Ne serait-ce qu'un seul par chapitre ! (allez ! Que quelqu'un se dévoue ! :p)_

_Bon... Eh bah... Sur ce...  
A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Quand on découvre Poudlard

_Bon... Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre les petits loups !_

_Je vous annonce dès maintenant que je ne posterais pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en voyage scolaire à Florence (quelle chance, je sais :p). Je n'aurais donc pas trop trop le temps d'écrire... (je sais que mon **dictionnaire** m'en voudra profondément... :p)_

_Bref... Par ailleurs ce chapitre sera plus court que les précédents et j'en suis navrée... Mais bon... Je suis là quand même non ? C'est ça qui compte ? :p_

_Disclaimer : Je viens de checker mon passeport pour partir en Italie et aux dernières nouvelles mes initiales ne sont pas JKR :'(_

_Bonne lecture les loulous !_

_Enjoy it !_

**_EDIT DU 24/01/2016 : Coucou ! voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, mais pas beaucoup plus ! J'espère que cela vous ira quand même !  
Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand on découvre Poudlard…**

Deux heures avaient passé quand Enora, accompagnée de Drago, était revenue dans le salon des Weasley. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, mais personne n'en sembla gêné outre mesure. Toutes les personnes présentes comprenaient en effet sans aucune peine son profond chagrin. À ses côtés, Drago avait lui aussi lu les lettres et laissé exfiltrer ses émotions, sa peine, sa tristesse, car seul son parrain avait su comprendre son envie, son besoin vital de protéger Enora, mais surtout il avait su comprendre la haine sans fin qu'il vouait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui avait pris son enfance et sa vie.

**oOo**

Au fil des jours, la plaie béante causée par la Mort, au sein du foyer Weasley, commençait à cesser de saigner. Mais les vivants n'oubliaient pas les disparus. Enora, accompagnée de tous les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Drago, s'était rendue pour la toute première fois à Poudlard, mais par des chemins différents. Comme tout élève de première année qui se respecte, la jeune fille resta bouche bée face à la grandeur reconstruite de l'École de Sorcellerie anglaise. Montée dans une diligence tirée un Sombral (_George avait insisté pour qu'elle puisse vivre cette expérience comme tant d'étudiants avant elle, malgré la présence d'un réseau de cheminées au château_), Enora regardait s'élever devant elle les nombreuses et interminables tours de Poudlard. Même le Manoir Malefoy n'avait pas autant de prestance et de carrure.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la grande porte de l'École. Elle était grande ouverte. Beaucoup de personnes rentraient et sortaient du château. Les uns en pleurs, les yeux rougis, et les autres, la tête haute, dignes, mais la tristesse ancrée dans le regard. En voyant cela, Enora attrapa la main de Drago, une boule de chagrin lui montant comme souvent dans la gorge. Celui-ci lui sourit alors pour essayer de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ne voulant pas être laissé de côté à cause de cette amitié inébranlable, George passa sa main dans le dos de son amie rousse.

\- Ça va bien se passer..., sourit Drago, d'un air rassurant.

À ce moment-là, toutes les personnes que le petit groupe croisa les regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Voir le fils Malefoy sourire sincèrement à quelqu'un, plus particulièrement une personne aussi rousse que les Weasley qu'il avait méprisés durant sa scolarité, les troublait. Cela fit rire intérieurement le seul Weasley qui les accompagnait. La réponse qu'il eut à son air goguenard fut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine. Tandis que les deux sorciers s'affrontaient les yeux dans les yeux au-dessus de la tête de leur amie commune (_oui, elle était petite et alors ?_), Enora franchissait le pas de l'immense porte d'entrée. Elle lança un sourire triste au reste du groupe venant du Terrier, qui était arrivé avant eux. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver là.

Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur le sol du château qu'était Poudlard, la jeune fille ressentit dans tout son corps, de long, en large et en travers, une pure vague d'énergie qui la fit chanceler. Elle murmura un « Merlin » que personne n'entendit, et se retint de tomber en posant la paume de sa main sur le chambranle de la porte, mais l'énergie sembla dès lors l'habiter toute entière.

Tout à coup, son corps se teinta d'un halo jaune-doré. Ses pieds décollèrent des pierres du sol de Poudlard. Puis, sur toute sa peau, d'étranges symboles apparurent, d'un bleu indigo pur. Tous les sorciers autour d'elle s'entreregardèrent, leurs émotions balançant entre la peur, l'étonnement et la surprise. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de chose pareille. Certains décidèrent de s'enfuir, craignant que la guerre ne redémarre, tandis que d'autre restèrent là immobiles, bouche bée. Mais un troisième groupe se détacha : ceux qui éloignèrent les autres pour éviter tout problème à venir. Effectivement, ils faisaient bien. Enora, dans une sorte de transe, commença à psalmodier des mots, qui formèrent ensuite des phrases, dans une langue inconnue, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se reprenne. En effet, elle resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle des plus perturbants, qu'offrait leur nouvelle amie, alors que sa famille adoptive, McGonagall et le reste du corps professoral présent essayaient de la faire redescendre en lançant coup sur coup tous les sorts de leur connaissance. Soudain, la ligne 15 de la page 546 du livre _Histoire des sorts à conséquences_ revint à l'esprit de l'ex-Lionne de Poudlard.

\- _Secretum prodere_ !, hurla Hermione de toutes ses forces, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Le sort d'une étrange couleur turquoise toucha et pénétra l'aura hermétique de la rousse, contrairement aux autres qui étaient restés inoffensif. La bulle qui entourait Enora disparut alors, de même que tous les signes qui étaient apparus sur son corps, laissant la pesanteur faire redescendre la sorcière sur le sol. C'est-à-dire qu'elle tombait sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Deux fois en à peine une semaine ! Ça commençait à faire beaucoup ! Mais, Harry déboula en jetant un dernier sort, le même que Drago quelques jours avant, surprenant ainsi tout le monde présent qui regardait la jeune fille tomber sans rien pouvoir y faire.

\- _Mobilicorpus_ !, cria le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Mais l'incantation n'eut aucun effet... Rien du tout ! Cela ne ralentit même pas sa chute ! Ce fut alors que la personne dont on espérait le moins arriva en sortant de nulle part, comme à son habitude : Peeves. En effet, malgré la guerre qui avait fait fuir tous les fantômes du château, ce dernier était le seul qui soit resté. Tout comme n'importe quelle personne vivante, il avait participé à l'effort de guerre en usant de ses tours les plus ingrats pour rendre la tâche meurtrière des Mangemorts plus compliquée, protégeant à sa manière le château dans lequel il passait son temps. De leur côté, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvaient que rendre hommage face au grand service rendu par cet énergumène de revenant car il avait permis de sauver un grand nombre de vies en rendant l'accès à certains endroits de Poudlard inaccessibles par exemple. Ce fut donc Peeves qui sauva une nouvelle fois la situation qui paraissait alors plus que périlleuse. Il réussit en effet à mobiliser et transformer toute son énergie spectrale pour rendre l'air plus lourd et ainsi créer un coussin aérien pour la jeune fille rousse qui tombait du ciel. Enora chuta ainsi au ralentit sur le sol glacé de l'École de Magie.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que George et Drago se précipitèrent vers leur amie. Mais, tandis que McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, remerciait chaudement le fantôme qu'elle avait tant houspillé autrefois, les deux jeunes hommes furent très vite repoussés par les mains calleuses de madame Pomfresh, qui avait été appelée pendant qu'Enora était en l'air, lui permettant de cette manière d'accéder au corps inconscient de la jeune fille. Hermione s'approcha à son tour pour seconder l'infirmière de Poudlard. Cette dernière donna à Enora une potion Revigorante à la couleur douteuse, mais qui fit tout de suite son office auprès de la patiente. En effet, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux rapidement en papillonnant des paupières. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais le Médicomage l'en empêcha, posant tout de même un petit oreiller sous sa nuque pour maintenir sa colonne vertébrale horizontale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à terre ?, demanda Enora, toute retournée, aux deux femmes qui l'entouraient.

Ces dernières se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet avant de tourner à nouveau leur regard vers la rousse qui était allongée devant elles.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ce qui vient d'arriver ?, interrogea l'infirmière sans répondre toutefois à la question d'Enora.

Celle-ci réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui demandait la vieille femme penchée au-dessus d'elle, fronçant les sourcils, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de son arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Je me rappelle avoir senti une grande déferlante énergétique dans tout mon corps quand j'ai posé le pied sur le sol du château. Cela m'a fait trébucher... Puis, j'ai voulu me rattraper pour ne pas tomber... Et... Plus rien..., expliqua alors la jeune fille. Je suis donc tombée en fin de compte ?, questionna-t-elle encore.

Hermione fit non de la tête et lui expliqua brièvement les prodiges qu'elle venait d'accomplir à la vue de tous. Enora resta silencieuse pendant le récit de la petite amie de Ron. Elle ne parut pas plus étonnée que cela. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira de découragement, sous les regards étonnés de tous.

\- Je... Je vous expliquerai tout ce que je sais de ce qui vient de se passer plus tard, déclara-t-elle avec un regard vers la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux maintenant que le danger semblait passé. Mais... Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour voir mon père..., dit-elle, sa voix se brisant sur ces derniers mots.

Tous la regardèrent pourtant, inquiets. La rousse leur sourit pour les rassurer.

\- Cela ne se reproduira pas tout de suite... Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir !, rit-elle. Bon... Je peux me relever maintenant ?

Hermione hocha de la tête à l'instar de l'infirmière scolaire et aida la jeune fille à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle fut tout de suite remplacée par un blond au regard gris et un roux dont les sourcils froncés montraient sa peur de voir Enora faire une autre de ces... crises... Comment appeler cela autrement ?

Tout doucement, le petit groupe se mit alors en marche vers la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient largement ouvertes. Si cela n'avait pas été une pièce remplie de personnes mortes à la guerre, la nouvelle venue aurait pu s'extasier sur le plafond où rayonnait un soleil sans pareil dans le monde, ou des fleurs qui flottaient dans les airs sans jamais tomber... Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas lésiné sur la décoration pour rendre cet espace sinistre, à cause des batailles qui y avait eu lieu, plus joyeux et accueillant.

Enora passa ainsi devant plusieurs corps sans les voir, sans s'arrêter une seule fois, tandis que George et sa famille rejoignaient la dépouille en stase de Fred. Seuls Drago, Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent la jeune rousse jusqu'au socle de bois où se trouvait l'ancien Maître en Potions : Severus Rogue. La plaque qu'avait laissée Harry un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant était toujours là, glorifiant ce Professeur que tout le monde détestait sans savoir ce qu'il avait accompli dans l'ombre pour que tous puissent avoir une vie meilleure, sans craindre Voldemort. Dès qu'Enora aperçut son père, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pleines de taches de rousseur. Elle serra plus fort encore la main de Drago qui ainsi, lui assurait tout son soutien. Quand elle fut aux côtés de celui qui avait permis qu'elle naisse, la rousse lâcha son ami pour se raccrocher à la poigne, anciennement forte, mais rassurante, de Severus. Se laissant tomber sur le corps inerte et sans vie, elle laissa s'échapper, avec toutes les larmes de son corps, un minuscule et inaudible, sauf pour les morts, « Je t'aime ».

* * *

_Bon... C'est déjà la fin :'(  
Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser une pitite review (ne soyez donc pas radins) !_

_Bon fin de Dimanche et à dans deux semaines ! _


	7. Chapitre 7 : Quand on se révèle

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence !  
Pour ceux qui voudraient le savoir, mon voyage s'est super bien passé ! J'ai véritablement adoré !  
Là, je suis en vacances... Mais malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas plus facile d'écrire, parce que j'ai des examens à la rentrée ! Ouch !  
Bref ! Voilà tout de même un nouveau chapitre sur Enora et ses amis (j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de décrire Dora ! avec la petite musique enfantine qui va bien...)_

_Brefouille ! _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes personnages (pour l'instant limités à deux...) et mon intrigue, le reste est à JKR !_

_So, Enjoy !_

**_EDIT DU 25/01/2016 : Hello ! Me voilà de retour avec cette nouvelle version de mon chapitre qui est bien meilleure que la précédente !  
En espérant que vous, lecteurs et lectrices, l'apprécierez,  
Salutations distinguées !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quand on se révèle…**

Un mois avait passé depuis que les habitants du Terrier, c'est-à-dire les Weasley (_hormis Charlie, qui était retourné en Roumanie auprès de ses dragons, et Bill, qui avait retrouvé la chaleur de son propre cocon familial avec sa femme Fleur, et ce, après l'enterrement national de toutes les personnes qui avaient combattu lors de la Grande Bataille_), Hermione, Enora, Harry et Drago, étaient revenus de Poudlard. Chacun continuait de faire son deuil à sa manière. La plus récurrente était de s'occuper le plus possible la pensée en travaillant ou en s'attelant à toute autre tâche. Par exemple, Molly récurait de fond en comble tous les recoins de la maison pour qu'elle soit le plus propre possible. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle entrainait avec elle sa fille et Hermione. Mais cette dernière avait autre chose à penser. En effet, son petit ami lui avait proposé de prendre leur envol. Traduction : se prendre un appartement ou s'acheter une maison pour avoir enfin un foyer bien à eux, sans que tout le monde se marche sur les pieds comme au Terrier (_cela avait ainsi assuré à Enora une chambre pour elle toute seule, chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas dit non_). C'était sympa pendant quelques mois de partager si peu d'espace avec tant de personnes, mais pas pour toujours. C'était pour cette raison que Molly faisait tout pour passer du temps auprès de ses filles, qu'elles soient adoptives ou pas. D'autant qu'elle sentait que ce serait bientôt le tour de Ginny. De son côté, Arthur aidait le jeune couple à se trouver un chez-soi. Il comprenait particulièrement bien cette envie de s'évader et de prendre leur indépendance pour commencer une nouvelle vie pleine de lumière après une guerre si sombre où il leur avait fallu fuir ou se cacher pour survivre.

Non... Personne n'avait véritablement vécu pendant ce combat contre Voldemort. Ce n'était pas Drago qui dirait le contraire. Ce dernier revivait loin du joug destructeur de son père. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu des nouvelles de la première femme de sa vie. Cette dernière avait décidé de s'éloigner de la capitale anglaise qui lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs à son goût. Elle était donc partie avec le dernier elfe de maison qui restait au Manoir Malefoy (_ils avaient tous été libérés sur un coup de tête du jeune maître avec l'aide de son éternelle amie Enora et de Hermione. Narcissa avait seulement pu les empêcher de libérer le plus vieux, Barvi, arguant qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Ce dernier lui avait tout de même avoué qu'il l'aurait suivie de toute façon, libre ou pas, « chemise de Monsieur Malefoy ou pas », avait-il dit_) pour se rendre dans l'une des nombreuses résidences secondaires qu'avait achetées son mari dans un moment de lucidité. Drago avait à peine eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, qu'il lui rendrait visite le plus souvent possible et de lui faire promettre de repasser de temps en temps à Londres que Narcissa Black avait déjà attrapé le premier Portoloin du Ministère qui l'emmenerait vers Miami, aux États-Unis.

Elle avait aussi changé de nom et repris celui qu'elle portait alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée à la suite de la procédure de divorce qu'elle avait engagée dès que son époux avait été condamné à purger sa peine à perpétuité dans la plus connue des prisons de sorciers : Azkaban. En effet, Enora avait témoigné quelques jours après sa venue à Poudlard pour « voir » son père et avait permis de condamner bon nombre de Mangemorts dont elle avait vu les actions. Personne n'avait pensé qu'une petite fille qui faisait partie des meubles depuis un bon paquet d'années puisse se rebeller et porter préjudice à la communauté des Mangemorts.

À la surprise générale, Lucius avait tout de suite accepté de signer les papiers qui rompaient le contrat de mariage magique passé entre lui et son ex-femme. Mais tout le monde comprit pourquoi cela avait été aussi simple lorsqu'il avoua dans un accès de colère contre son avocat et celui de sa femme que ce n'était que pour se faire bien voir auprès du Ministère qui aurait peut-être, selon lui, révisé son dossier pour bonne conduite et repentir. George en avait ri. Beaucoup ri.

\- J'en aurais presque eu de la peine pour ce fumier..., avait-il ricané.

Et chose peu commune au Terrier, Drago avait acquiescé à ces paroles. George et le meilleur ami d'Enora d'accord ? Il devait neiger en Enfer ! Mais sur ce qui était de la guerre, il se trouvait que les garçons tombaient souvent d'accord. Malgré le peu de choses communes dans ce qu'ils avaient vécu de la guerre, leurs avis sur ce qui aurait dû ou pu être fait était le même. À cause de ces discussions, les deux jeunes hommes, qui commençaient doucement à s'apprécier, se faisaient souvent disputer par leur amie commune : Enora. Cette dernière ne supportait pas le regard qu'ils posaient sur le passé. Elle leur avait maintes et maintes fois répété cet adage moldu : « Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille ». Ils avaient mis du temps à le comprendre, mais depuis lors, les jeunes hommes ne parlaient plus de cela devant elle.

En effet, Enora ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé. Elle voulait faire face à l'avenir avec son sourire et ses souvenirs, sans essayer, par tous les moyens, de les changer de ce qu'ils étaient. Ils faisaient partie intégrante de ce qu'elle était et elle ne voulait pas changer. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais voulu autant perdre pour un simple racisme sorcier, mais c'était le cas. Il n'y avait rien à dire ou à faire d'autre.

Pourtant, malgré la terreur, la peine et la douleur qu'il avait infligées, ce conflit anglais avait contribué à rapprocher des familles, des personnes. Par exemple, Enora était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais été aussi proche de George et de Drago sans ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout comme, l'Allemagne n'aurait jamais été aussi proche de la France après la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Mais ce que la rousse ne savait pas encore trop, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire en septembre. En effet, on lui donnait l'occasion d'aller étudier à Poudlard pour pouvoir rattraper son retard accumulé durant la guerre. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà énormément de connaissances et de savoirs accumulés par les livres que lui avait donnés Drago et ce que lui avait appris Hermione au Terrier depuis plus d'un mois. La jeune fille avait toujours été avide de connaissances, surtout maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus que cela lui porte préjudice. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître un Poudlard rempli d'élèves qui n'étaient là que pour parfaire ou construire leur éducation magique. Enfin, ils étaient aussi à Poudlard pour y faire des bêtises selon George…

Ce qu'elle savait par-dessus tout, c'était que, quel que soit son choix, elle serait soutenue par toute une famille, chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qu'elle avait oublié de ses premières années... Parce que dans sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire de choix : elle se devait d'obéir pour que ni son père, ni Drago ne soient lésés par une bêtise de sa part. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait décider de sa vie. Enfin.

La rousse se laissa aller dans le canapé plus qu'usé des Weasley, mais pourtant si accueillant. Son ami blond platine la regarda avec des yeux bienveillants.

Ce dernier s'inquiétait souvent pour sa meilleure amie. Si elle partait à Poudlard, ne serait-elle pas mal accueillie ? Saurait-t-elle rattraper son retard ? En pensant à son école, son second chez-lui, Drago se rappela de ce qui s'y était passé sous ses yeux ébahis : Enora qui s'envolait, le corps plein de runes complexes. Il s'était souvent demandé si cela voulait dire quelque chose. Ou si c'était une seule et même rune... Beaucoup de questions l'avaient taraudé. Alors, dès que tout le monde était retourné au Terrier, il avait assis Enora sur le même canapé que celui où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui et l'avait questionnée sur ce qui s'était passé...

**Flash-back**

_La rousse faisait face à toute la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, Drago et Harry. Elle baissa la tête, penaude. Elle sentit alors de petits bras chauds et musclés l'enlacer. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir une Molly souriante, signe qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour ce qui était arrivé. Comme si cette étreinte avait été un signal quelconque, tout le monde s'assit dans les fauteuils du salon, ou pour Hermione et Ginny, sur les genoux de leurs petits amis respectifs. Il faut dire, qu'étant donné leur nombre croissant dans cette maison, il n'y avait plus forcément de place pour que tous soient assis correctement._

_\- Raconte-nous, dit seulement l'unique fille du Trio d'Or._

_Enora hocha la tête et décida d'être totalement honnête avec cette famille qui l'avait recueillie quand elle avait été dans le besoin. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais pour se donner du courage._

_\- Ce que je vais vous dire là... Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. La seule personne au courant est la mère de Drago, et seulement parce qu'elle a été présente pendant que cela se produisait._

_Tout le monde hocha la tête à ces mots, sauf Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Enora lui avait caché quelque chose d'aussi gros, d'aussi important que ça. La rousse le remarqua et lui sourit doucement en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, pour se faire pardonner._

_\- Dray..., commença-t-elle. Ce n'était pas par plaisir que je ne t'ai pas parler de ça quand nous étions au Manoir. Il y a plusieurs bonnes raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les murs de ta maison avaient des oreilles. Si je t'en avais parlé, ça aurait pu remonter jusqu'à Voldemort et... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu nous arriver, à toi, à mon père ou à moi... Mais ce n'a pas été le cas..._

_\- Heureusement, commenta George, incapable de tenir sa langue._

_Enora lui sourit, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami blond._

_\- Deuxième raison : je ne voulais pas que cela retombe non plus sur ta mère qui m'a beaucoup aidée lors de ces... crises. Je ne voulais pas que l'immonde personnage qui terrifiait l'Angleterre puisse lui faire quoi que ce soit, expliqua Enora et Drago hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. Mais il y avait aussi pour moi un besoin de te protéger, comme tu le faisais avec moi. Si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas voulu me laisser, même pour repartir à Poudlard et cela aurait attiré l'attention sur nous deux. Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer de la mission que tu t'étais fixé tout seul. Je pense qu'inconsciemment tu m'en aurais voulu, si cela avait provoqué quelque chose que tu aurais pu empêcher... J'espère que tu comprends mon point de vue. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu aurais pu conjuguer tout en même en temps !, le contra-t-elle sévèrement, tandis que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose._

_Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le défiait de la contredire. Vaincu, le blond baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait parfaitement raison... Enora le connaissait trop pour son propre bien. Cette pensée le fit sourire doucement._

_\- Bon alors !, s'exclama Ron, faisant sursauter sa copine qu'il portait sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? La mère de Male... Drago, se reprit-il, a-t-elle trouvé d'où cela venait ?_

_\- En fait... Avec Narcissa, c'est arrivé pour la première fois alors qu'elle m'emmenait comme souvent en douce dans la bibliothèque pour m'apprendre deux ou trois petites choses en magie. Elle m'expliquait, par exemple, comment on devait prononcer certains sorts ou les bases de la botanique. Mais je crois que ce que je préférais, c'était quand elle me parlait de l'Histoire de la Magie._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ?, s'étonna Ginny. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne se préoccuper que de son fils... Sans vouloir contredire les actes de ta mère, Drago..._

_La petite amie du Survivant était la plus tolérante en ce qui concernait Drago et ses origines. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la première à l'appeler par son prénom, suivie de près par Molly et Hermione... Au contraire, les garçons, et en particulier Ron, avaient eu beaucoup plus de mal... Ils semblaient plus rancuniers. _

_Enora hocha la tête, comprenant la question que venait de poser son amie, tout aussi rousse qu'elle, mais aux cheveux bien plus lisses. _

_\- En fait, Narcissa croyait, avec raison, à un retour à la normale, sans aucun mage noir à l'horizon. Alors, il lui était primordial de me donner une éducation de base qui pourrait me servir en toutes circonstances. Bref... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! En voyant mon engouement pour cette matière, elle voulait absolument me faire lire un des plus grands livres traitant de la magie et de son histoire à travers les siècles. Je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur, mais je crois que le titre était _Épopée de la sorcellerie au fil des Âges*_..._

_\- Mais oui !, s'exclama alors Hermione, faisant à son tour sursauter son Ronald. C'est un ouvrage de la grande Hestia Carmichael* !_

_Tous les jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel, sauf Enora qui vit ses yeux se mettre à pétiller._

_\- Toi aussi tu aimes ce livre ?, écarquilla les yeux la rousse, heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait._

_\- Évidemment ! Et même tous les autres d'ailleurs !, répondit George. Tu ne connais pas la faim de lecture insatiable de la grande et célèbre Hermione Granger ?, se moqua-t-il, les yeux pétillants._

_Ladite Hermione Granger se tourna vers son ami et lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que la rousse qui lui faisait face s'étonnait de la réflexion du frère de Ron._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est surprenant de lire et d'aimer ça ?, demanda Enora d'une toute petite voix._

_Hermione adressa un regard à sa nouvelle amie._

_\- Les garçons ne peuvent pas comprendre. Au moins je ne suis plus la seule dans mon genre. Ce sera plus facile, parce que maintenant on sera deux à pouvoir se défendre face à leurs moqueries puériles !_

_\- Pff, soupira Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel._

_\- Bon... Et si on revenait à nos hippogriffes ?, proposa gentiment Arthur, voyant la conversation dériver sur un tout autre sujet, alors qu'il voulait continuer à prendre quelques notes pour plus tard sur ce qui était arrivé à Enora durant sa captivité._

_\- Oh... Oui, oui... Bien entendu, sourit Enora. Donc... Euh... Comme vous le savez sûrement, Hestia Carmichael appréciait tout particulièrement les livres enchantés._

_Tous hochèrent la tête. Enfin « tous » était un bien grand mot... Seule Hermione comprit et savait de quoi Enora parlait. Mais cette dernière était tellement concentrée dans son récit qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas._

_\- Narcissa l'a donc sorti de la bibliothèque. Elle l'a déposé sur la table de la salle. Dès que quelqu'un touche la couverture du livre, normalement, il est censé se mettre à briller. Mais là... Quand je l'ai touché, on aurait dit que j'avais absorbé toute l'énergie contenue dans le livre... Et vous connaissez la suite... Alors Narcissa s'est rappelée, exactement comme toi Hermione, de cette formule. Après ça, elle s'est mise à faire des recherches dès qu'elle le pouvait sur mon cas. Il se trouve que les runes que j'ai tracées sur le corps lorsque je me mets à briller seraient d'anciennes runes, dont on aurait perdu la trace il y a des siècles._

_\- Et tu en connais la signification ? Ou bien Narcissa l'aurait-elle trouvée ?, demanda Hermione, toujours avide de nouvelles connaissances._

_Enora secoua la tête, dépitée._

_\- Elle a cherché pendant des semaines... Mais elle n'a jamais rien trouvé de concluant. Mais il faut dire qu'elle était assez surveillée et ne pouvait donc pas choisir des livres trop suggestifs sur ce qu'elle cherchait... Mais elle m'a souvent avoué qu'il existait une bibliothèque particulièrement bien fournie qui aurait peut-être la solution à ce qui m'arrivait._

_\- Ah oui ?, l'interrompit la Lionne, toujours aussi intéressée. Laquelle ? Maintenant que la guerre est finie, nous pourrions facilement aller y faire un tour !_

_Enora eut un sourire triste._

_\- Narcissa m'a expliquée que cette immense source d'informations avait disparue il y a des années lors d'un incendie. C'était la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie._

_\- Mais c'était un lieu moldu ! Comment y aurait-il eu des livres ou des parchemins sur le monde des sorciers ?, s'étonna Charlie._

_\- Elle avait une cache secrète seulement repérable par les sorciers... Narcissa avait comparé ce principe de répulsion à celui du... Chaudron Baveur, je crois, se rappela la rousse._

_Ces informations laissèrent tout le monde plus que pensif. Mais Hermione, tout comme Percy, promirent de faire quelques recherches pour elle, pour essayer de savoir si le contenu de la bibliothèque avait survécu et, si oui, si on pouvait le récupérer._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Drago sortit de ses pensées en voyant Enora se lever et se diriger vers l'atelier dans le jardin où se trouvait Arthur. Ce dernier bricolait en ce moment sur plusieurs objets moldus pour essayer de les adapter à la vie sorcière, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour la vieille Ford, que Ronald et Harry avaient utilisée en deuxième année pour aller à Poudlard.

La rousse marcha vers celui qui l'avait sauvée du Manoir Malefoy. Après avoir donné trois petits coups sur la porte en zinc de ce qui ressemblait extérieurement à un abri de jardin, elle entra. Comme elle s'y attendait si peu à chaque fois, c'était vraiment plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle chercha quelques instants des yeux le père de famille. Elle le trouva cinq mètres plus loin. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule pour le prévenir de sa présence à ses côtés. Arthur arrêta instantanément ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers son invitée. Voyant qu'elle était un peu désorientée, il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur des caisses en bois qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Tandis qu'elle allait poser ses fesses sur la plus petite d'entre elles, le père la retint en la rattrapant par le bras. Enora lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Euh... Je l'ai enchantée... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passerait si tu t'asseyais dessus, expliqua l'homme un peu gêné.

Enora sourit et se dirigea vers une autre caisse un peu à côté. Elle lui adressa un regard pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas de danger à ce qu'elle prenne celui-là. Arthur sourit et hocha la tête. Une fois installés, le bricoleur sorcier attendit que la jeune fille en face de lui parle, puisque c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle était venue le voir dans la remise, alors que personne ne le faisait jamais, ayant trop peur de ce qui pourrait s'y passer à leur arrivée. Peur qu'Arthur n'avait jamais véritablement comprise, mais qu'il respectait. Il avait bien la phobie de ne plus sentir ses doigts de pieds, alors il ne disait jamais rien pour celles des autres.

\- Je... Je..., commença Enora. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à la rentrée. Parce que j'ai bien envie d'aller à Poudlard... Mais en même temps, j'ai besoin de comprendre qui je suis et de participer aux recherches de Percy et de Hermione, même s'ils ne me le permettent pas toujours à cause de ces foutus livres magiques !, s'énerva un peu la jeune fille face à son impuissance.

Arthur resta quelques secondes muet, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Penses-tu que Poudlard ait quelque chose à t'apporter ?

\- Oui... La camaraderie, les connaissances, une ouverture sur l'extérieur... Toutes ces choses dont j'ai été privée pendant mon emprisonnement chez les Malefoy.

L'homme en face d'Enora hocha la tête et se gratta la tête.

\- Penses-tu que ce ne sont pas des choses que tu as découvertes en vivant avec nous ? Penses-tu que Poudlard pourra en rajouter sur ce que tu connais déjà à ce propos ?

Enora ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle...

\- Pour l'ouverture vers l'extérieur, je peux comprendre que tu te sentes un peu flouer ici parce que nous ne sortons pas beaucoup en ce moment... Mais, écoute... J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. George recommence à penser à rouvrir le magasin qu'il avait créé avec son frère, et ce, malgré son... absence. Mais il est parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourra pas faire ça tout seul. Il m'a alors demandé sur le ton de la conversation s'il te serait possible de travailler bientôt ou même tout court. Je lui ai répondu que cela ne tenait qu'à toi, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de témoigner.

Tout ce qu'Arthur venait de lui dire se mettait en place dans l'esprit de la jeune fille rousse.

\- Tu as dorénavant le droit de choisir ton avenir. Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Enora hocha la tête et attendit. Dans son regard, le père de famille ne vit que son envie d'en découdre avec la vie et de prendre sa revanche sur elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis tout ce temps.

\- Je pense que te réinsérer dans la vie directement dans une école, dans un environnement assez inconnu pourrait t'être préjudiciable, expliqua-t-il. Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu commences par rencontrer le monde entourée par des personnes qui te connaissent. Je sais que Ginny retourne à Poudlard pour cette année, mais rien ne dit que vous serez dans la même maison et que vous suivrez les mêmes cours, puisque le Professeur McGonagall nous a assuré qu'elle adapterait ton emploi du temps à ton niveau. Je te conseille donc d'aider George à la boutique. Cela sera bénéfique pour vous deux. Chacun pourra soutenir l'autre dans son épreuve. J'ai bien vu combien vous étiez de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre. Vous serez les plus à mêmes de vous aider.

Après avoir marmonné un presque inaudible merci, Enora quitta l'atelier et alla se réfugier dans le jardin près du seul arbre qui s'y trouvait pour réfléchir à ce qu'allait engager ce que lui proposait le père de son ami roux. George. Rien que de penser à ce prénom, cela lui amenait un sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment, dans la maison des Weasley, ledit George faisait le tour de la maison à la recherche de son amie. Voyant qu'elle ne se trouvait nulle part, il alla essayer des abords du Terrier. Ce fut une bonne idée puisqu'il repéra facilement ses cheveux roux volants aux quatre vents à côté du cyprès. Il s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible et lui sauta dessus. Pourtant habituée à ces idioties, Enora fit un bond, poussa un cri et insulta le jeune homme qui lui baisait la tempe pour se faire pardonner. Elle bouda quelques instants, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pour la forme puis, tourna la tête vers son ami. Il avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- Je sais que tu es en train de stresser à cause des choix à faire pour ton avenir et, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te rajouter une option, mais je voulais te proposer de venir travailler avec moi au magasin de Farces et Attrapes, parce que je...

Enora ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait plus tergiverser pour rien. Elle avait la vie devant elle et comptait bien en profiter un maximum avec les gens qu'elle aimait tout en cherchant qui elle était vraiment.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

George surpris, mais ravi, de ce revirement de situation lui sauta dans les bras pour l'enlacer tant il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition. Il respira à plein poumon son odeur et sourit dans ses cheveux. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette fille !

* * *

* Le nom du livre et de son auteure son complètement inventés et sortis de ma petite tête !

_Alors verdict les loulous ?_

_Nul ou génial ce chapitre ?_

_Review review ! Je ne mords pas !_

_A la prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Quand on va voir un notaire

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau, tout beau chapitre !_

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire à toutes et à tous (_eh oui ! Honneur aux femmes ! :p_)_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (_si seulement ! :'(_ )_

**_Réponse Review :_**

_Albane :_

_Bon :) Je ne sais pas si tu vas me lire, mais puisque que tu es une « gest », je ne peux te répondre que par ce biais. Pour ce qui est de ta première proposition, c'est-à-dire qu'Harry et Enora soient jumeaux, cela ne rentre pas trop dans ce que j'espérais faire sortir de cette histoire. En fait, je pense aller encore plus loin que cela (mais je ne te dis rien pour garder le suspense). Et puis, j'aurais un peu de mal à « détruire » le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas le fils de James... J'essaie de rester le plus proche de l'histoire, même si je vais en bouleverser quelques petites choses. Pour ce qui était des runes, je pensais bien à quelque chose de cet acabit, mais avec un petit truc en plus. Mais je ne veux pas tout dire ici :p_

_Pour la longueur des chapitres, je fais déjà de mon mieux pour essayer de publier environ un chapitre toutes les semaines (entre les cours, les révisions pour le Bac et le reste de mon temps, c'est pas toujours facile)... Mais, il faut dire que je les trouve plutôt longs par rapport à ceux que je faisais lors de ma précédente fiction. Mais je cherche sans cesse à m'améliorer, et c'est ce que je travaille en premier._

_Je comprends ta vision d'un certain fouillis, et je t'approuve, maintenant que tu me le dis. Mais je pense que cela était nécessaire pour ces chapitres. Il me fallait mettre véritablement en place la quête d'Enora. En parlant de cela, je crois que tu as raison sur le fait que ce doit être elle qui doit faire des recherches sur son identité. Je vais donc accentuer cela dans les prochains chapitres._

_Pour finir, je te remercie de cette review qui m'a faite ma fiction d'un autre point de vue :) C'était vraiment constructif et appréciable. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite que j'ai concocté :)_

_Brefouile ! Trêve de discutions inutiles ! Oyez oyez ! __Place au chapitre !_

_Enjoy it everybody !_

**_EDIT DU 02/03/2016 : Me revoilà dans mes édits ! J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire ! Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand on va voir un notaire sorcier…**

Enora se détacha lentement de son ami. Ils se sourirent, joyeux. George s'assit à côté de l'arbre à l'instar de la rousse. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le soleil qui commençait tout doucement à décliner et à se cacher derrière les hautes herbes qui faisaient le tour du jardin des Weasley.

Soudain, le ciel devenu de la couleur des cheveux des deux amis, ils se levèrent et retournèrent vers la maison biscornue, qu'était le Terrier. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Enora avait le sourire aux lèvres et la douce impression d'une certaine appartenance à cet endroit. C'était probablement comme ce que ressentait Harry ou Hermione, bien qu'elle ait ses parents. En effet, ce dernier lui avait expliqué comment il avait été traité par sa famille proche avant de rentrer à Poudlard et de rencontrer les Weasley, tout du moins Ron. Le Survivant avait essayé de lui décrire ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de cette maison : le bien-être, le bonheur, la détente (_enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur lui saute dessus pour lui poser mille et une questions sur le monde moldu_), la joie... Tant de choses qui lui avaient terriblement manqué durant les onze premières années de sa vie. Contrairement à d'autres personnes à qui cela pourrait paraître banal, comme cela pourrait être le cas pour sa meilleure amie, Harry savait particulièrement bien mesurer la chance qu'il avait eue de rencontrer Ron dans le Poudlard Express ce qui lui avait permis être adopté par cette famille si chaleureuse. Enora, tout comme Drago, découvrait chaque jour ce qu'avait voulu dire le fils de James et Lily Potter.

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée, devenu maintenant familier à la jeune rousse, la sortit de ses pensées. George lui céda le passage en parfait gentleman, bien qu'il en grossissait les traits afin de caricaturer Drago. Enora secoua la tête en souriant devant les manières de son ami. Dans le salon, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde était là, assis confortablement dans les bien usés fauteuils et canapés des Weasley. Après s'être jeté un regard complice, où chacun avait compris ce que voulait dire l'autre, ils se placèrent debout devant l'assemblée. Les voyant se tenir bien droit sans bouger, dardant leurs regards sur tous, ladite assemblée releva la tête vers eux. Quand Enora et George furent sûrs qu'ils avaient l'attention de tout le monde, ils se raclèrent la gorge et se regardèrent à nouveau, ne sachant pas trop bien qui devait commencer. Ce fut le roux qui, le premier, posa ses yeux bruns sur les autres, devant lui, bien attentifs et patients.

\- Eh bien voilà..., commença George, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait annoncer. Euh... Cela fait déjà quelques jours que je pense à reprendre la boutique que j'avais créée avec... Fred. Malheureusement, comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne pourrais jamais mener la barque seul. Au départ, je pensais vous demander de m'aider à tour de rôle, mais, vous avez tous des boulots ou des études ou des choses à faire que je ne peux pas vous demander de tout lâcher comme ça, une à plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'Enora, ne faisant apparemment rien pour l'instant, pourrait partager avec moi la charge de la boutique.

À sa droite, la jeune fille trépignait, attendant avec impatience le dénouement de la déclaration de son ami pour s'exprimer, mais aussi pour pouvoir avoir la réaction de la petite troupe qui cohabitait au Terrier. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à Arthur qui hocha la tête, dans un échange qu'eux-seuls pouvaient comprendre.

\- Et j'ai accepté sa proposition !, conclut Enora.

Elle regarda les personnes à qui elle faisait face pour essayer de déchiffrer leurs réactions. De manière générale, tous paraissaient plutôt contents. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione et de Percy, qui ne tardèrent pas à le faire savoir.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette décision Enora, déclara alors Hermione. Je croyais ce que tu voulais par-dessus tout c'était comprendre ce que c'était que ces runes qui apparaissent sur ton corps et surtout d'où tu venais. Tu ne peux pas tout nous laisser faire à Percy et à moi. Cette quête est bien moins la nôtre que la tienne et je suis sûre que tu le sais parfaitement. Tu ne peux donc pas prendre ce travail.

Percy approuva d'un signe de tête ce que venait de dire la seule fille du Trio d'Or.

\- Tu sais, tu auras beaucoup moins de temps que tu peux le penser pour faire des recherches. On veut bien t'aider en mettant nos compétences à ta disposition, mais nous aussi nous avons ou allons avoir un emploi qui nous prendra du temps, continua Percy.

Le sourire de la fille de Severus Rogue disparut instantanément à ces paroles. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça en disant oui à George, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait que participer de manière passive puisqu'elle ne pouvait toucher que peu des livres que rapportaient Percy et Hermione. Alors, dans ce travail, elle pensait juste à se trouver une occupation pour l'année à venir, d'autant plus que travailler à la boutique lui permettrait de gagner son propre argent. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre au Terrier éternellement. Mais, maintenant que ses amis mettaient devant son nez les problèmes liés à son choix, elle avait peur de s'être trompée et de ne pas avoir su poser correctement ses priorités. Parce que, si travailler avec George était une véritable envie, elle savait que comprendre d'où elle venait était primordial pour elle, voire même vital. Enora secoua la tête et soupira profondément, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

Tout à coup, Ginny releva le bonnet qu'elle avait auparavant appuyé en arrière sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, les yeux éclairés d'une lumière intelligente.

\- Mais, c'est tout simple comme situation !, s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter sa mère et sa meilleure amie.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, intéressé, de même que tout le reste des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon des Weasley.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Percy ou toi, dit Ginny en montrant la lionne du doigt, n'avez pas trouvé la solution, contrairement à moi qui suis moins intelligente que vous deux.

La rousse jubilait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer surpasser son frère ou même Hermione qui avait toujours été considérée comme la plus grande sorcière de leur temps.

\- Bon ! Ginny ! Dis-nous donc où tu veux en venir !, s'énerva George, qui voulait plus que tout que son amie vienne travailler avec lui. En plus, je crois que Percy est pressé, ricana-t-il.

\- Oui... Je dois aller retrouver Anabeth dans 20 minutes. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste que je sois en retard, Ginny... Je sais que tu en as déjà fait les frais. Alors si tu pouvais nous la donner maintenant ta solution miracle, ça me permettrait d'aller me préparer pour être à l'heure. Parce que je suis aussi concerné par cette histoire.

\- Roh !, grogna Ginny qui s'arrêta en pleine danse de la victoire, inventée par elle sur l'instant. T'es pas très drôle en ce moment Percy... Quel rabat-joie tu fais !

George et Ron ricanèrent en regardant leur sœur geindre contre leur frère aîné.

\- Bon... Donc je disais que j'avais la solution à tous vos problèmes. Sachant qu'il y a toujours moins de monde le matin en général sur le Chemin de Traverse, et donc dans ton magasin, il y aura moins de travail. En plus, Hermione et Percy sont en congés certains matins de la semaine et j'ai remarqué que cela se répartissait parfaitement : Hermione ne travaille pas le lundi matin, ni le jeudi matin et le vendredi matin, alors que Percy ne travaille pas le mardi matin, ni le mercredi matin. Alors, Enora pourrait n'aller à ton magasin, George, que l'après-midi et faire des recherches avec vous deux séparément en fonction des jours. Et le week-end, vous pourriez ne vous occuper des origines d'Enora que le dimanche, vu que c'est le jour de fermeture du magasin.

Tout le monde regarda Ginny avec beaucoup plus de respect qu'avant. Elle venait de résoudre tous les problèmes en un tour de cuillère à pot. Tous étaient impressionnés et restaient sans voix. Profitant de ce petit effet, elle alla embrasser Harry, qui, malgré le fait qu'il détestait les démonstrations d'affection en public, comme s'embrasser, ne dit strictement rien. Au bout de quelques instants, qui étaient emplis de félicité pour ce qui était de Ginny, Enora comprit enfin qu'elle allait pouvoir cumuler les deux choses qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur de faire. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de la petite amie du Survivant.

\- Merci ! Merci Ginny ! T'es la meilleure !

Cette dernière sourit avec indulgence, malgré sa surprise quant à la réaction de la rousse.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle.

Il y eut un silence de quelques instants après ces embrassades et un « merci » lancé du bout des lèvres par George. Hermione et Percy, de leur côté, saluèrent la créativité de Ginny.

\- Bon, c'est bien génial tout ça, dit enfin le plus vieux frère Weasley présent au Terrier, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important avec ma petite amie dans quelques minutes et je ne suis pas encore prêt ! Je dois donc vous laisser.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers les étages de la maison pour aller vers sa chambre et changer de chemise. Tous se regardèrent en souriant : ils étaient tous heureux pour leur frère et ami. Tout le monde avait bien droit au bonheur après une guerre ravageuse.

**oOo**

Quelques jours passèrent depuis la sublime idée de la benjamine des Weasley. Enora descendait dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à travailler avec George à la boutique parce qu'il lui restait de nombreuses questions administratives à ce propos et quelques nouveaux produits à mettre au point dans le plus grand secret (_même pour Enora elle-même_) pour que la réouverture soit mémorable. Alors la rousse se concentrait sur les recherches (_du moins dans la mesure du raisonnable_) à mener pour retrouver des vestiges de la bibliothèque dont lui avait parlé la mère de Drago. Mais pour l'instant leurs recherches ne les avaient pas menés bien loin. Elle regarda sa montre. La jeune fille devait partir d'ici 20 minutes pour retrouver Hermione, étant donné que nous étions vendredi. Le lendemain, elle pourra faire une grasse-matinée. Mais loin de la peser, ces matinées passées à lire des livres plus vieux et plus intéressants les uns que les autres lui plaisaient vraiment. En plus, elle faisait cela avec des personnes qui partageaient son amour de la lecture et de la réflexion. Mais toutes les pistes qu'ils trouvaient étaient des culs-de-sac. Mais loin de désespérer, ils continuaient les recherches sans relâche. Seuls Ron et Anabeth se plaignaient. En effet, leurs amoureux respectifs passaient un peu moins de temps avec eux que ce qu'ils espéraient. Mais ils ne faisaient cela que pour la forme parce qu'ils savaient très bien que c'était important pour Percy et Hermione d'aider Enora dans sa quête, puisque c'était une sorte de défi pour eux.

Cette dernière étalait donc de la marmelade de clémentines faite maison par Molly sur son pain en pensant à ses vaines recherches, lorsqu'un hibou d'un gris très sombre toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine. La rousse se précipita sur la vitre pour lui ouvrir et lui donner quelques graines réservées là, posées à cet effet, comme on lui avait toujours dit de le faire. Tandis que le grand-duc se reposait et se restaurait, Enora décacheta la lettre qu'il lui avait donnée. En effet, elle lui était adressée. Elle venait droit du Ministère de la Magie anglais, et plus précisément, du Bureau des Administrations sorcières.

« A Mademoiselle Enora Rogue, née le 3 juin 1980, dans un lieu inconnu à ce jour de nos services,

De Maître Alfred Sanders, notaire sorcier au Bureau des Administrations sorcières.

Je tiens à vous adresser, mademoiselle, mes sincères salutations au même titre que mes plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre père. Je me dois pourtant de vous prévenir que le testament de ce dernier doit être ouvert et lu sous peu. Dans le cas contraire, tous les biens qu'il possédait iront au Ministère. Vous êtes donc convoquée au Ministère dès demain à 15h30 précises. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

Je suis navré de vous faire mander avec si peu de délais, mais il nous fallait observer le temps de deuil que toute famille d'origine sang-pur doit mettre en place à la mort d'un proche parent.

Dans l'attente de lire votre réponse sous peu pour confirmer notre rendez-vous, je suis, mademoiselle Rogue, votre obligé.

Maître Sanders »

Enora resta sans voix après avoir lu cette lettre. Elle avait complètement occulté l'aspect administratif de la mort de son père, car la majeure partie avait été réglée par Drago dès qu'il était arrivé au Terrier. Mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de cette partie de l'histoire. Il avait dû aussi oublier. C'était vrai que le jeune blond avait aussi été très occupé. Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'il avait omis une chose aussi importante.

Soucieuse, la rousse se rassit devant son bol de thé et relut la lettre une seconde fois pour être sûre de n'avoir loupé aucun détail. Puis, elle se mit à réfléchir... Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait posséder ? Y aurait-il des choses, mêmes infimes, qui lui reviendraient ? Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa réflexion, George et Drago descendirent à leur tour dans la cuisine des Weasley. Quand ils la virent ainsi, les sourcils froncés, le regard dans le vague, chacun redoutait une nouvelle qui ne leur ferait pas plaisir. Pourtant, le roux prit le parti de vouloir la prévenir de leur présence, malgré le fait qu'Hermione leur ait répété à tous un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il ne fallait jamais faire sursauter quelqu'un en pleine cogitation. Il fallait dire qu'elle en avait beaucoup fait les frais ces temps-ci, et même avant, au temps de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas les interdictions résonnant dans sa tête qui allaient empêcher George de faire ce qui lui plaisait ! Cela ne les avait jamais gênés auparavant avec son frère jumeau. Alors pourquoi ce serait le cas maintenant ? Il s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune fille, mais assez vite pour que Drago ne l'empêche pas d'agir selon son bon plaisir. Seulement, ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ne voulant pas qu'Enora soit victime d'une frayeur idiote, il fit ce qui lui parut le plus judicieux.

\- Hey la rousse !, l'appela-t-il.

Ladite rousse se retourna vers le son de la voix de son ami. Ce fut ce geste qui surprit George le faisant sursauter. Drago et Enora éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !, s'exclama cette dernière, ne cessant de rire. Je ne suis pas de celles qui sursautent au moindre bruit auquel je ne suis pas préparée !

Le roux bouda quelques instants, ce qui continua et contribua à faire sourire les deux autres. Mais la curiosité était trop forte chez lui.

\- C'est quoi cette lettre que tu as reçue et qui te faisait autant réfléchir dès le matin ?, demanda le fautif, sorti de son mutisme faussement fâché.

Enora jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Eh bien, c'est une convocation pour aller chez le notaire demain à 15h30 au Ministère, expliqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais complètement mis de côté ce genre de choses...

Drago hocha la tête.

\- J'avais moi-même oublié… Ils ont laissé passer le temps de deuil des Sangs-purs, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il.

Enora acquiesça à son tour. Elle se tourna vers George.

\- Vous n'avez rien reçu à ce propos pour... Fred ?, interrogea-t-elle un peu gênée.

Le jeune homme concerné haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la boutique me revient puisque je l'ai créée avec _lui_. Mais je crois que ce sont les parents qui héritent de leurs enfants quand ils décèdent avant eux, alors... Cela voudrait dire que mes parents possèdent la moitié du magasin... Mais cela ne me dérange pas outre mesure puisque je sais qu'ils n'interféreront jamais dans mes affaires, conclut George.

\- C'est bien vrai ça mon chéri, renchérit une voix qui n'avait pas encore de visage.

Molly fit ainsi son apparition dans sa cuisine en souriant aux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient là. Elle servit à Drago (_qu'elle trouvait bien trop maigre à son goût, comme un certain brun_) un grand bol de thé et quatre immenses tartines. Elle fit de même avec son fils. Elle leur sourit tandis qu'elle rangeait la vaisselle propre qui s'était lavée toute seule la veille au soir.

\- Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment y aller moi au Ministère, ni même où se trouve l'étage du service administratif, déclara Enora aux garçons qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

George ouvrit la bouche, tout comme Drago, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh ! Ma chérie !, s'exclama Molly. Tu as reçu ton courrier pour le testament de ton père... Écoute. Arthur doit travailler demain. Il pourra t'y emmener. Et tu...

Elle-même fut interrompue par un second hibou en tous points semblable au premier, qui n'était toujours pas reparti, attendant encore sa réponse. Drago, étant le plus proche de la fenêtre, se précipita pour prendre la lettre du bec de l'oiseau, tandis qu'il rejoignait son compère. Elle lui était adressée. Drago la parcourut des yeux et croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est également une convocation pour la lecture du testament de ton père. Je suis demandé à la même heure que toi. Nous pourrons y aller ensemble, proposa-t-il.

Enora sourit. Elle se souvenait que son père était le parrain de son ami. Il était donc normal qu'il lui lègue un petit quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse : elle aurait voulu que son père et tout ce qui lui appartenait ne soit rien qu'à elle, parce qu'elle n'avait eu que lui... Elle secoua la tête se sachant parfaitement égoïste de désirer posséder quelque chose pour elle toute seule. Mais cela lui était précieux plus que tout au monde, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu.

\- Très bien, conclut-elle. Nous irons avec Arthur tous les trois au Ministère. Euh..., continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami roux. Est-ce que tu nous accompagnerais aussi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite et timide voix.

George sourit, heureux qu'Enora lui ait fait cette proposition.

\- Bien évidemment ! Aucune chance pour que je te laisse y aller seule !, s'exclama-t-il.

Si elle lui répondit avec un sourire, Drago grogna.

\- Heureusement qu'elle ne sera pas seule !, gronda-t-il.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Enora était toute excitée, mais aussi très anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre chez ce notaire qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane. Arthur avait prévenu son patron qu'il arriverait un peu en retard l'après-midi pour les aider à se retrouver dans les dédales du Ministère de la Magie anglais. Des rumeurs couraient racontant que certains sorciers se seraient perdus dans les infinis couloirs du Départements des Mystères ou des Inventions Magico-moldues. Cela faisait doucement sourire l'homme. En effet, cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait là-bas et, même à ses débuts, il n'avait pas réussi à se perdre... Et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé…

À 14h50, tout le monde était fin prêt. Il leur fallait transplaner pour passer par une des entrées publiques, puisque le père Weasley accompagnait des personnes qui ne travaillaient pas au Ministère. Il ne pouvait donc pas utiliser ce privilège réservé aux employés. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils partaient aussi longtemps à l'avance, puisqu'il leur fallait aussi être particulièrement à l'heure. Dans ce département, Arthur savait parfaitement qu'ils ne rigolaient pas avec ça. Alors autant être en avance.

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre devant le bureau de Maître Sanders à 15h25. À peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir sur les chaises disposées dans le couloir pour permettre d'attendre que Sanders sortait de son bureau suivit de deux personnes qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Cela mit tout le monde mal à l'aise puisque le notaire qui devait les recevoir par la suite continuait de sourire. Rien ne semblait pouvoir affecter cela. Enora se demanda alors si cela ne pouvait pas être un sort d'illusion, parce que ce n'était pas humainement possible de tenir toute la journée avec un sourire parfait, ou alors, si c'était le cas, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui demande son secret.

\- Oh !, s'exclama plein d'entrain l'homme au sourire irréprochable, après avoir salué ses précédents clients. Vous êtes en avance sur l'horaire. Il se trouve que c'est une très bonne chose, à mon humble avis. Ainsi nous pourrons terminer plus vite. Alors, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous donner la peine d'entrer dans mon humble bureau.

Enora remarqua que George se retenait de rire face à la façon de s'exprimer de Sanders et la manière particulière de répéter le mot « humble » à toutes les sauces. Elle aussi trouvait ça étrange de parler de cette manière. Mais bon, elle s'y ferait. À la demande du notaire sorcier, tous se levèrent. Mais il en sembla horrifié.

\- Oh non ! Messieurs Weasley vous ne pouvez en aucun cas assister à notre entretien au sujet du testament de feu Monsieur Rogue. Cela est strictement confidentiel. Seuls Mademoiselle Rogue, sa fille, et Monsieur Malefoy, son filleul, pourront faire le choix de vous en toucher un mot. Je disais donc que vous pouviez prendre place devant mon humble bureau pour que nous puissions traiter tout cela rapidement.

Au moment où Enora dépassait George, ce dernier se pencha et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille quelques mots.

\- Heureusement que je ne reste pas trop longtemps à côté de lui à l'écouter parler comme s'il avait cent vingt ans... Parce que sinon..., ricana le roux.

Son amie lui sourit, compréhensive. Elle suivit ensuite Drago qui s'était déjà assis sur l'un des fauteuils type grand siècle du notaire. Ce dernier entra à son tour en fermant la porte du bureau et posa son auguste fessier sur le fauteuil, qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux qui se trouvaient dans les manuels d'Histoire de la Magie pour présenter Merlin. Mais Enora se retint de rire. Son hilarité lui passa très rapidement, parce que devant lui, trônait une enveloppe scellée, qui imposait le sérieux le plus total. Drago, tout comme sa meilleure amie, lui jetait des regards soucieux. Et ce fut d'un air cérémonieux que le notaire décacheta le testament et en sortit une feuille de parchemin. En la voyant, Enora afficha un regard surpris : le papier était vide de toute écriture. Le testament était une page banche.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Mais pas pour de bon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! :D_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_A la prochaine les petits loups ! ;D_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Quand on lit un testament

_Hello ! Hello tout le monde ! :p_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est bien plus long que les précédents ! J'espère pouvoir en faire un comme ça toutes les semaines, mais ce n'est pas garanti !  
Je me suis vraiment éclatée à faire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! :)_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

_Chloebeeeh : J'adore tes petits mots ! :D Bien entendu que notre Drago est international ! Mais il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que ma petite tête, eh bah, elle n'est pas si petite que ça ! Il en faut là dedans pour pouvoir sortir une histoire aussi parfaite que celle-ci ! :D (Okjesors...)_

_Disclaimer : Bon... Je ne suis pas si géniale que ça puisque tous les personnes ne sont pas à moi, sauf Enora ou ceux que j'invente pour le bien de ma fiction ! Je ne suis pas JKR ! :'(_

_Brefouille !_

_Enjoy it !_

**_EDIT DU 28/04/2016 : Hello ! De retour pour relire ma fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait mieux avec ces retouches... Je vais vous dire, cela m'a en partie rendu l'inspiration ! Alors je suis bien contente d'avoir commencé ces édits :) Voilà, tout est dit, j'espère que vous allez aimer celui-là ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand on lit un testament…**

Si on avait dit à Enora que cela allait se passer comme ça, la jeune fille n'en aurait pas douté une seule seconde. Malgré la surprise engendrée par la découverte d'une page sans un infime soupçon d'écriture, quelle qu'elle soit, cette précaution ressemblait tout particulièrement à son père. Severus Rogue avait toujours été quelqu'un de très prudent pour ce qui était de délivrer des informations, personnelles ou non, à des Mangemorts, à l'Ordre du Phénix ou bien à sa famille. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir à la tête que faisait le notaire que, lui non plus, n'avait pas été prévenu de ce petit contretemps à la lecture du testament du Professeur de Potions.

Avec fébrilité, il regarda une nouvelle fois dans l'enveloppe qui contenait la feuille vide et y trouva une photo. De loin, Enora trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à ce que les Moldus appelaient des Polaridés ? Non ! Des Polaroïds. Ces photographies qui s'imprimaient directement après que l'on ait appuyé sur le bouton de l'appareil. Elle avait lu cela dans un des nombreux livres que lui avait prêtés Arthur, lorsque la rousse lui avait posé des questions sur son travail au Ministère.

Devant elle, Sanders s'évertuait à lancer de multiples sorts sur la feuille qui était sur son bureau, sous ses yeux. Drago, de son côté, semblait réfléchir furieusement à la manière dont ils pourraient révéler les dernières volontés de son parrain. Il lui vint même à l'idée que Severus n'avait pas voulu faire de testament. Mais cela lui paraissait absurde. Pourquoi cette mise en scène dans ce cas ?

Soudain, le notaire poussa un cri surpris alors qu'il venait de poser sa baguette sur la feuille et avait énoncé son rôle au Ministère, alors qu'il était à court d'idées. Sur le papier apparut, ligne par ligne, des lettres puis des mots.

« Professeur à l'école de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard, Severus Rogue, Maître en Potions, salue Maître Alfred Sanders, notaire sorcier au Bureau des Administrations sorcières. Mais il tient à le prévenir que les Sortilèges, quels qu'ils soient**,** ne sont pas la solution pour révéler le testament du Professeur Severus Rogue.

La photographie qui se trouvait avec cette feuille de papier est l'unique indice à utiliser pour arriver à vos fins. »

Le notaire eut tout juste le temps de montrer ces écritures aux deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui avant qu'elles ne s'effacent. Le jeune Malefoy demanda alors à voir le Polaroïd dont parlait la lettre dont ils venaient de prendre connaissance. Enora en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'elle vit dessus la fit sourire tristement, la tête pleine de souvenirs. L'image la représentait avec son père quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée de force dans le Manoir de son ami blond. C'était quelques temps avant la rentrée des classes, alors Enora et Severus ne se trouvaient pas à Poudlard, mais dans une maison que la jeune fille reconnut comme celle où son père avait grandi. Il lui disait souvent que, dans cette maison, avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde, il n'y avait eu que des mauvais souvenirs et que rien n'avait contribué à lui en créer de bons et joyeux. Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie, la demeure des Rogue absorbait leur joie pour expulser tout ce qui était synonyme de malheur. Enora sourit en versant une larme, se souvenant encore mot pour mot de ce qu'elle avait répondu à ce petit discours : « Eh bien ! Papa, nous n'avons qu'à faire le ménage tous les deux et dessiner des sourires sur tous les murs ! ». Severus avait tout d'abord eu envie de dire non. Puis son cerveau lui amena une solution toute trouvée, mais il n'avait rien voulu en dire à sa fille, souriant énigmatiquement devant son insistance. Ce qu'elle avait appris bien plus tard, c'était que son père s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pendant deux semaines pour préparer une surprise à sa fille unique et chérie.

Ce fut de cette manière que la jeune fille se replongea dans ses souvenirs, persuadée que la solution à leur problème s'y trouvait, tandis que les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau avec elle discutaient avec véhémence.

**Flash-back**

_Enora se trouvait dans une chambre au premier étage. Elle était tout en jaune, avec différentes nuances, parce que c'était sa couleur préférée et que son père n'avait pas su lui refuser de refaire la décoration, quand elle le lui avait demandé un an auparavant. Il avait voulu que sa fille puisse se sentir chez elle, dans cette maison, contrairement à lui, lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait son âge. La petite de cinq ans, dont les cheveux lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos (_Severus ne savait pas couper les cheveux et avait toujours peur de ce que cela pourrait donner s'il demandait à quelqu'un d'autre..._), jouait avec la peluche en forme de chat que son père lui avait offert à son anniversaire en juin dernier. Elle riait tellement qu'elle eut envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se leva donc de son lit, sur lequel elle était assise, et traversa le couloir, passa devant la chambre de son père et ouvrit la porte des WC. _

_Soudain, alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, comme le lui avait enseigné son père, elle entendit une voix d'homme crier son nom dans toute la maison. Elle sourit. Son père. Sans même prendre le temps de se sécher les mains, ni d'éteindre la lumière dans les toilettes, elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour descendre au salon d'où semblait provenir la voix. Ce fut en effet dans son fauteuil habituel qu'elle trouva Severus. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main un pulvérisateur qu'il utilisait habituellement pour arroser ses plantes à potions les plus fragiles. Avec un sourire, il tapota ses genoux proposant ainsi à sa fille de venir s'asseoir là. Enora sourit et courut rejoindre son père, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit et ne bougea plus tandis que le professeur déposait un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête, au beau milieu de ses longs cheveux bouclés et roux. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, profitant de cette manière le plus possible de la présence de l'autre. Severus sentait respirer son petit ange au creux de ses bras et se promit de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle puisse vivre une vie heureuse. Cette bonne résolution allait prendre forme dès maintenant !_

_Enora grogna quand son père commença à bouger. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le bien-être bienfaisant dans lequel elle se trouvait à ce moment-là. Mais Severus avait une autre idée derrière la tête et ne la laissa pas se plaindre plus longtemps._

_\- Alors ma chérie, dit-il doucement en tournant son visage vers celui de sa fille. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait descendre dans le salon ?_

_Ce fut intriguée qu'Enora releva la tête et se mit face à son père brusquement, chose qui le fit sourire. La petite rousse fronçait les sourcils, essayant de comprendre par elle-même. Amusé, le professeur la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne sa baguette à l'hippogriffe. Mais têtue comme elle était, elle ne rendit pas les armes aussi facilement. Ce fut seulement au bout de cinq longues minutes (_heureusement pour lui qu'il était patient avec tous les idiots cornichons qu'il avait en classe chaque année_) qu'elle arrêta de réfléchir._

_\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait descendre, papa s'il te plaît._

_Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom, « papa », Severus sentit une chaleur bienveillante lui étreindre le cœur et un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ce petit ange roux soit sa fille. Sa famille. Laissant de côté cette pensée, il lui montra le pulvérisateur qu'il avait posé à côté de lui pendant leur câlin et l'agita quelques secondes devant son visage. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, encore plus perdue._

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea-t-elle. C'est une potion ?_

_\- Oui, c'en est une, répondit Severus, fier de voir l'intelligence de sa fille se refléter dans le fond de son regard. Ou plutôt, c'est un mélange entre deux potions._

_\- Mais tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas en mélanger deux !, s'étonna la fillette._

_\- Oui, c'est vrai..., admit-il. Mais je ne suis pas un Maître en Potions pour rien. Si je l'ai fait, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour nous._

_Enora souffla, rassurée par les paroles de son père. Il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement fière de pouvoir dire à tous ceux qu'elle croisait que son père était le meilleur dans son métier de faiseur de potions en tous genres. Ce qu'elle aimait préciser par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il était capable de faire des potions super difficiles. Elle exagérait parfois en disant qu'il pouvait en faire certaines les yeux fermés ! Bon... C'était vrai, mais seulement sur des potions de Première année... Mais quand même !_

_\- Et à quoi elle sert cette potion, papa ?, continua-t-elle à demander, intéressée._

_\- Elle sert à te faire une surprise..., sourit-il**,** énigmatique._

_Il savait combien sa fille adorait les cadeaux stupéfiants et dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence._

_\- Une surprise ?, s'exclama la petite rousse avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage._

_Severus la fit descendre de ses genoux et lui tendit le pulvérisateur avec précaution. Elle l'attrapa comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Elle prit surtout garde à ne pas appuyer sur le déclencheur, pour ne pas envoyer de la solution sur son père. Parce que même s'il avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, la fillette préférait rester prudente._

_\- Oui, c'est ça. Une surprise... Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé il y deux semaines à propos de mettre des sourires dans la maison ?_

_La petite hocha la tête, très sérieuse et attentive à tout ce que lui disait son père._

_\- Eh bien, là, dans ta main, tu as la solution pour le faire._

_Enora écarquilla les yeux._

_\- J'ai mélangé une Potion Révélatrice* avec une Potion pour Photographies. Tu n'as qu'à l'asperger sur les murs du salon et tu verras._

_Elle fit exactement ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire. Elle s'avança vers le mur en face du fauteuil de Severus. Lorsque le mur fut juste humidifié avec le liquide du pulvérisateur, il sembla se métamorphoser. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Enora, le papier peint jauni laissa place à des formes qui apparurent bien vite à ses yeux comme étant des photos mouvantes. Ces dernières représentaient le père et la fille ensemble jouant, souriant, riant... Heureux..._

**Fin du Flash-back**

\- Enora... Enora..., appela Drago en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune rousse. Enora !

Cette dernière secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui la regardait**,** un peu inquiet.

\- Ça va ?, demanda le blond.

\- Oui... Oui, ne t'inquiète de rien. Je vais bien, sourit Enora.

\- Tu es sûre ?, insista-t-il. Tu pleures...

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et surpris. Puis, elle leva les doigts pour les porter à son visage et lorsqu'elle les sentit s'humidifier de larmes, elle les retira et les regarda étonnée. Enora sourit alors tristement en essuyant ses pleurs avec le mouchoir que venait de lui proposer le notaire.

\- Bon... Je sais comment faire pour faire apparaître le testament de mon père, annonça-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de faire sécher ses larmes.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, tout stupéfaits qu'ils étaient. Comment pouvait-elle savoir alors que ce type de sortilèges était fait par des sorciers expérimentés tel que son père ? Ce fut le notaire qui s'en remit le premier.

\- Auriez-vous alors l'extrême obligeance dans votre infinie bonté de bien accéder à nous expliquer par quel moyen nous pourrons dévoiler le secret de ce parchemin ?, demanda Sanders.

Enora jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son meilleur ami en pensant au roux qui les attendait dans le couloir. George n'aurait vraiment pas pu se retenir de rire. Au sourire dans l'iris gris de Drago, la jeune fille comprit qu'il pensait exactement pareil qu'elle. Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps l'homme en face d'elle, elle se remémora ce que lui avait dit son père après l'épisode de la révélation de toutes les photos sur les murs de la maison.

\- Il faut prendre un pulvérisateur. Dedans, il faut un tiers de Potion pour Photographies avec le reste de Potion Révélatrice, énonça doctement la jeune fille. Il faut ensuite humidifier le papier, mais pas trop, sinon tout pourrait disparaître.

\- Quel intrigant procédé !, s'extasia le notaire.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était Sainte-Mangouste qui se foutait de la charité ! La chose la plus intrigante était sa façon de parler datant d'il y a 100 ans ! Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Enora allait enfin pouvoir connaître le contenu de ce testament. Le jeune homme était sûr qu'on l'avait convoqué uniquement parce qu'il avait un lien particulier avec Rogue. Tout ce qu'il possédait reviendrait donc à Enora, sa fille unique, puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une quelconque femme, où que ce soit.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le notaire était parti en courant presque en direction des laboratoires du Ministère de la Magie pour aller se fournir selon les instructions que lui avait écrites Enora. Cette dernière se tourna vers son meilleur ami et sourit en le voyant en plein dans ses pensées comme elle l'avait été quelques instants auparavant. Drago avait les yeux dans le vague, ce qui permit à la rousse de l'observer vraiment. Le jeune aristocrate était vraiment beau et avait une véritable prestance qui en imposait où qu'il soit. Il semblait à l'aise en toutes situations, rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir le déstabiliser. C'était seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux que Drago laissait tomber le masque presque royal qu'il portait en toutes circonstances. C'était vraiment à cet instant que l'homme redevenait le garçon qu'Enora avait toujours connu et qu'elle était la seule à avoir approché et découvert. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être son amie. À cette pensée, elle se mit à sourire, heureuse.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait No ?, rit Drago.

La rousse sursauta et rougit autant de gêne que de colère : elle détestait ce surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé un jour où il était venue la voir dans son cachot. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Malgré toutes ses protestations, son ami n'avait pu voulu cesser de l'appeler de cette manière. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire... Pourtant elle ne put rien dire parce que Maitre Sanders était de retour dans son bureau.

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Dray, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien !, s'exclama le notaire. Je vais donc m'atteler à découvrir le testament de feu votre père Monsieur le Professeur Severus Rogue à l'école de Magie d'Angleterre, j'ai nommé Poudlard.

L'homme se saisit du flacon contenant la potion et s'apprêta à en pulvériser un peu sur la feuille de papier redevenue vierge.

\- Non !, s'écria Enora, faisant sursauter l'homme qui posant le flacon mit une main sur son cœur avec une expression de personne à l'agonie. Je... Je voudrais le faire, si vous me le permettez Maître.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un regard empli d'avertissements, demandant à Enora de ne pas recommencer à lui faire peur de cette manière si peu civilisée. Mais y avait-il vraiment une façon polie de faire peur à quelqu'un ?

Enora prit délicatement la feuille de papier si mystérieuse et, soufflant un bon coup, elle appuya sur le pulvérisateur.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Elle sentit alors le papier mollir et jugea qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réitérer le procédé. Elle avait eu raison, car déjà des lettres apparaissaient. Mais ce qui surprit tout le monde (_elle avait remis la page au milieu, sur le bureau, pour que tous puissent suivre la transformation qu'elle attendait_), ce fut que chaque mot était incompréhensible. Le notaire allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand soudain, les lettres changèrent de place selon l'action plus tardive de la Potion pour Photographies, qui avait en effet une présence minime dans le liquide. Ainsi, le testament devint lisible pour les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau du notaire Sanders. Ce dernier resta bouche bée devant le tour de force que venait d'accomplir Severus Rogue alors qu'il était mort.

\- Sublime !, salua-t-il l'ingéniosité de l'ancien Mangemort. Nous allons enfin pouvoir connaître le contenu des dernières volontés de feu votre père, dont l'exécuteur testamentaire était Remus Lupin. Mais ce dernier étant décédé durant la Grande Bataille qui nous opposa au plus grand Mage Noir que l'Angleterre ait jamais connue... Je me dois de me charger de cette fonction ô combien lourde et ô combien difficile.

Drago tiqua sur le nom de l'ancien exécuteur testamentaire. Il ne savait pas que son parrain avait gardé contact avec son ancien Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et surtout qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier sa succession. Mais, il était vrai que Severus était un homme plein de surprises et de secrets. Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de ses pensées en sentant Enora lui pincer le coude pour l'obliger à être attentif. Cela le fit sourire en imaginant Hermione Granger faire la même chose en cours avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Secouant la tête pour faire s'effacer les images du Trio d'Or en classe, Drago s'appliqua à écouter la lecture du testament. En face de lui, le notaire venait de se racler la gorge et il prit une pose solennelle, qui fit sourire les deux jeunes gens.

« Ceci est mon testament qui révoque toutes dispositions antérieures.  
Je soussigné Monsieur Severus Rogue, exerçant la profession de Professeur de Potions à l'École de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard, demeurant au sein de l'École de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard, né le 9 janvier 1960 au domicile de ses parents dans l'Impasse du Tisseur à Birkin* (Yorkshire, Royaume-Uni), célibataire, prends les dispositions testamentaires suivantes :  
J'institue pour mes légataires universels :  
\- Mademoiselle Enora Rogue, demeurant au Manoir Malefoy, étant ma fille unique

\- Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, demeurant au Manoir Malefoy, étant mon unique filleul.

Mes biens se répartiront entre eux conjointement selon cette ligne de conduite :

\- A Mademoiselle Enora Rogue, je lègue la maison familiale se situant à Birkin, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur et tout ce qui s'y trouve actuellement. Pour y rentrer, le code est toujours le même que lorsque nous y allions en vacances. Je lègue par ailleurs le contenu intégral de mon coffre-fort (numéro 3696*) se situant à la banque sorcière, j'ai nommée Gringotts, dont la clé doit apparaître à la lecture à haute voix de ce testament. J'ajoute à cela tout ce qui se trouve actuellement dans mes appartements de l'École de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard.

\- A Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, je lègue le contenu complet et actuel de mon bureau et de mon laboratoire, se situant tous deux dans l'enceinte de l'École de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard.

À mes deux légataires, je souhaite de faire bon usage de chacun de mes dons. Je leur souhaite également une aussi belle vie que possible. »

Le notaire, venant de finir sa lecture, replia le parchemin qu'il tenait devant ses yeux. Enora souffla un bon coup. Même si ce testament n'était que langage administratif, elle avait reconnu la plume de son père derrière ces mots compliqués et ses formules alambiquées. D'autant plus qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait enfin revoir la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé tant de bons, mais trop courts, moments avec son père. Son cœur s'était rempli de joie à l'entente de cette annonce. Elle était très contente de pouvoir récupérer tous les effets personnels de celui qui l'avait élevée. Mais ce qui lui avait plu encore plus, si cela était possible, c'était de savoir que Severus avait pensé à Drago. Lui ne recevrait rien de personnel de la part de son père, rien qu'on lui aurait offert juste pour le plaisir d'offrir. Bien qu'elle sache que son père ne laissait rien au hasard et qu'il n'avait pas légué le contenu de son laboratoire et de son bureau de Poudlard juste comme ça à son filleul, elle souriait. Elle se disait que cela lui faisait un lien de plus avec son meilleur ami et qu'il ferait encore plus partie de la famille Rogue à partir de ce moment-là.

La rousse posa par ailleurs son regard sur la toute petite clé du coffre-fort de son père. Elle se demanda ce qu'il contenait. De l'argent, sûrement... Mais y aurait-il autre chose ? Des livres ? Des bibelots auxquels son père tenait par-dessus tout ? Des informations sur ses origines, et par la même sur sa mère ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient tellement vite dans la tête de la jeune fille, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que son meilleur ami était en train de serrer la main du notaire et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il posa une main douce sur son épaule qu'elle se réveilla, adressa aux deux hommes un sourire confus et serra à son tour la main de Maître Sanders, le remerciant chaleureusement. Ce dernier lui tendit la clé du coffre et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en se jetant un sourire complice.

À l'extérieur les attendaient toujours Arthur et son fils, George. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur Drago et Enora, sans même jeter un regard au notaire qui était derrière eux. Ils se mirent alors à leur poser toutes sortes de questions sans laisser le temps à la rousse et au blond de répondre. Enora les arrêta en levant la main et en leur jetant un regard presque digne des femmes Weasley. Cela eut le don de les interrompre immédiatement. Drago jeta un regard amusé à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu sais que tu peux vraiment faire peur !, s'exclama-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je sais !, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Mais je préférerais répondre à toutes vos questions plus tard au Terrier, dit Enora en faisant face aux deux Weasley qui les avaient accompagnés.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête approuvant la sage décision de la rousse. Cette dernière se retourna vers le notaire qui était en train de refermer la porte de son bureau.

\- Maître ?, l'interpella-t-elle. Pourriez-vous me faire faire un double du testament de mon père et me donner la photo qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe, je vous prie ?, demanda-t-elle poliment en souriant.

Le notaire, charmé, lui sourit à son tour.

\- Bien entendu Mademoiselle Rogue.

Le petit groupe patienta quelques instants le temps de voir Sanders disparaître dans son bureau et de le voir réapparaître en brandissant fièrement une feuille et le cliché. Il les tendit à Enora qui lui sourit encore.

\- Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois, Maître.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Le blond regarda sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je crois que nous devrions attendre demain pour aller chercher les affaires de ton père, dans ses appartements, dans son laboratoire et son bureau à Poudlard... Il est 17h30... Nous ne ferions que déranger McGo à cette heure-là...

Arthur approuva en hochant la tête aux propos de Malefoy, bien qu'il réprouve la façon dont il avait appelé l'ancienne directrice de la maison des Gryffondors.

\- En plus, demain, c'est samedi et ce sera plus cool, sourit George.

\- On pourra y aller tous les trois, proposa Drago en réponse à la réflexion du roux.

Enora sourit largement.

\- Oh oui ! Ça me rappellera de bons souvenirs de quand j'étais petite !

\- Par Merlin !, s'exclama George. Je vais rentrer dans les appartements de Rogue ! Nous n'avions jamais réussi à le faire durant toute notre scolarité ! Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Enora sourit en secouant la tête d'un désespoir feint (_ou presque_)... Elle était heureuse de voir que George commençait à évoquer Fred, même sans prononcer son nom. Le deuil faisait vraiment son bonhomme de chemin dans la vie de son ami. Enora suivit finalement Arthur, qui les mena à la zone de cheminées du Ministère. Ils purent ainsi retourner au Terrier tranquillement. Enora trouva ce procédé de voyage toujours aussi drôle à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait. Cela la faisait toujours éternuer.

Dès qu'ils débarquèrent dans le salon des Weasley, tous les habitants du Terrier leur sautèrent dessus leur posant mille et une questions, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ce fut Ginny qui les fit se calmer en leur ordonnant d'aller s'asseoir, chose qui permit aux deux jeunes gens de souffler un bon coup avant de commencer à raconter l'entretien avec le notaire. Tous rirent à la description d'Enora de la façon de parler de ce dernier, d'autant plus avec les petits commentaires cocasses de George. Sans omettre aucun détail, la jeune fille expliqua l'histoire des potions dont ils avaient eu besoin pour faire apparaître le testament. Cette explication rendit toutes les personnes présentes encore pour respectueuses de la personne qu'était Severus Rogue.

Molly décida d'envoyer un hibou à Minerva McGonagal pour prévenir la directrice de Poudlard de l'arrivée le lendemain des trois jeunes gens.

Soudain, Hermione mit le doigt sur un détail qui la turlupinait depuis un moment.

\- Mais Enora... Comment vas-tu faire pour demain ? Parce que si cela se passe comme la dernière fois que tu es allée à Poudlard, ça va être compliqué, non ?, demanda l'ancienne élève.

\- En fait, ça devrait aller... Comme vous le savez, j'ai travaillé avec Narcissa, et notamment sur ce sujet, qui lui tenait à cœur. Nous nous sommes rendu compte au bout de deux ou trois crises que cela ne se reproduisait jamais deux fois sur le même objet, comme si mon corps et ma magie reconnaissait l'énergie de chaque objet et qu'il la jugeait inoffensive...

\- Inoffensif ? Poudlard ? Tu es sûre ?, ricana un peu Ronald, tandis que sa petite amie lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ouille !

\- Pas inoffensif, mais pacifique, plutôt, si tu préfères, sourit-elle.

Sur ces quelques paroles, tout le monde réfléchit quelques instants avant que Molly ne se retire pour aller écrire la lettre, Ginny et Harry pour aller se promener dans les champs environnants et ainsi se retrouver un peu seuls, Hermione pour montrer à son amoureux la petite annonce à propos d'un appartement qui lui plaisait bien, et Arthur pour aller bricoler dans son atelier sur quelques objets moldus qu'il avait rapportés de son travail. Il ne restait plus dans le salon que George, Drago et Enora. Tous les trois étaient pensifs. Ils pensaient à ce qu'ils allaient trouver le lendemain dans à Poudlard, mais aussi à la possibilité qu'Enora fasse une crise, comme quelques semaines auparavant... À cette pensée, Drago se leva pour aller rejoindre Hermione et lui demander de lui redonner la formule qui avait aidé Enora la fois précédente. Il préférait être prudent.

George, toujours assis aux côtés de son amie rousse, eut alors une idée qui lui parut lumineuse. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. La jeune fille eut très peur d'un seul coup. Mais, dès que l'homme s'en aperçut, il la rassura d'un regard. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal !

Le roux se leva d'un bond et, se tournant vers son amie, il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit, confiante et rassurée (_enfin… À peu près_). Il la mena vers le placard où ils rangeaient les balais de toute la famille. George attrapa le balai d'Enora et le sien. Cette dernière commença à regretter de s'être levée et d'avoir suivi son ami. D'accord, elle lui faisait confiance, mais pas trop quand elle se retrouvait devant un balai après le cafouillage de la dernière fois... Mais le jeune homme tenait fermement sa main, l'empêchant de reculer.

\- Charlie m'a souvent dit qu'il fallait toujours remonter sur son balai après en être tombé. Récemment, nous avons tous été très occupés, mais maintenant que nous avons un moment de libre, il est temps de s'y remettre. En plus, voler, ça me manque ! Mais je te promets que nous irons à ton rythme... Juré, craché...

\- Aaaah non ! Ne crache pas ! C'est sale !, s'exclama Enora.

George éclata de rire à la réaction de la rousse.

\- Mais... C'est une expression... moldue !, s'étouffa-t-il de rire.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire (_c'est toujours difficile de déchiffrer les paroles de quelqu'un qui n'articule pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison_), elle croisa les bras, un peu vexée de s'être emportée pour ça. Mais George se mit à la chatouiller. Drago avait dû lui dire que c'était son point faible et que c'était la meilleure façon de la dérider pour faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de bouder. Il allait payer, ce blond... Il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner celui-là en fin de compte...

George la mena enfin au milieu du jardin et lui donna le Nimbus. Cela fait, il enfourcha de son côté son propre balai, son éternel Brossdur 5. Son meilleur ami, avec lequel il avait joué ses plus beaux matchs. Il attendit que son amie fasse de même pour s'élever à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Ragaillardie par la compétition et le défi que lui proposait implicitement George, Enora se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Elle mit sa peur de côté et tenta de dépasser le roux. Sentant, comme la dernière fois, le vent sur son visage, elle se concentra un peu plus et accéléra la cadence. George, derrière elle, souriait de plaisir à voir Enora heureuse. Parce que, oui, elle l'était à cet instant précis. Elle se ficha de tout ce qui se passait au sol. Seuls l'euphorie et le plaisir de la vitesse avaient de l'importance. Poussant un peu plus encore sa chance de ne pas encore être tombée, la rousse décida de montée en flèche droit vers le ciel pour pouvoir observer la campagne aux alentours de la maison sorcière. Ce qu'elle vit là-haut lui fit encore un peu plus vite battre son cœur. Le coucher de soleil donnait au paysage une teinte orangée et magique. Si Enora ne connaissait pas le monde des sorciers et avait été une simple Moldue, elle aurait dit que c'était ça la magie, la Nature dans toute sa splendeur et savoir qu'on avait le plus grand des honneurs : en faire partie intégrante.

* * *

_* Cette potion est totalement inventée, ou du moins je n'en ai pas trouvé l'existence dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! Alors... Voilà :)_  
_** Ce village existe vraiment dans le Yorkshire... Je l'ai choisi au hasard,_ (parce que je n'ai trouvé nulle part indiquer le nom de la ville où habitaient Severus et Lily !) _ne m'en voulez pas s'il ne vous va pas ! :p_  
_*** Ce numéro est aussi totalement inventé, même si pour ma "nièce" et l'histoire en elle-même, il peut avoir une signification particulière._

_Voili voilou ! _

_Alors votre avis ? J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_A la prochaiiiiiiiiiiine ! :p_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Quand on trouve une piste

_Hello !_

_Je poste super tôt cette semaine, j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir chers lecteurs !_

_Cette fois encore... Pas de review... Je vais bouder je crois :p_

_Brefouille !_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Enora et tout ce que j'ajoute à l'histoire de base... Parce que le reste est JKR ! :'(_

_So... Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Enora s'était couchée très vite après manger. Elle avait d'ailleurs une bonne très bonne raison pour cela. Non, elle n'était pas particulièrement fatiguée, mais elle voulait se lever aux aurores le lendemain matin pour pouvoir travailler sur un ouvrage qui pourrait lui aussi, comme tant d'autres avant, traiter de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. En effet, puisqu'elle devait prendre sa journée pour déménager les affaires de son père de ses appartements à leur maison de Birkin, elle voulait faire en sorte de ne pas perdre de temps et de ne pas prendre trop de retard dans le planning mis en place par Hermione.

En entendant son réveil sonner, la jeune rousse bailla un grand coup et se frotta les yeux. Elle se retint de se mettre trois grandes claques pour se permettre de se réveiller plus vite. Elle ouvrit ses volets et vit le début d'un magnifique lever de soleil sur la campagne environnante. A cette vision, un sourire étira ses lèvres : elle était de bonne humeur. Après s'être faite une queue de cheval avec ses longs et épais cheveux roux, elle s'habilla rapidement, en enfilant un pantacourt turquoise, un t-shirt blanc et, sur ses socquettes, les Converses jaunes que lui avait offertes Harry en voyant le peu de chaussures qu'elle avait (_à vrai dire, elle n'en avait qu'une paire... Ses geôliers ne lui avaient pas permis de faire souvent des achats, voire même jamais... Elle ne s'habillait qu'avec des cadeaux de Drago ou de discrets dons de Narcissa, quand elle avait de la chance, et des haillons que se plaisaient à lui donner les Mangemorts_). Il fallait dire que les femmes du Terrier, en particulier Ginny, avaient pris un grand plaisir à créer de toute pièce une garde-robe à Enora lors de l'arrivée de Drago. Ce dernier avait en effet donné une bourse remplie de Gallions à cet usage aux trois femmes. Il avait pu récupérer la totalité des possessions Malefoy, malgré le fait qu'il ait été renié par son père, car ce dernier était en prison, et n'avait donc plus aucun droit sur ce qui lui appartenait auparavant. Drago avait aussi voulu partager avec sa mère, mais celle-ci ne voulut que peu d'argent et la maison de Miami. Son fils avait respecté son choix.

Tout en pensant à cela, Enora avait attrapé le grimoire qu'elle était en train d'étudier et descendait maintenant dans la cuisine. Assise confortablement dans le canapé rouge du salon après avoir attrapé un verre et y avoir versé du jus de citrouille, la jeune fille commença sa lecture. Elle notait de temps en temps quelques pistes à creuser sur un morceau de papier qu'elle avait laissé dans le livre, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce serait des impasses. Elle soupira de dépit pour n'avoir rien trouvé jusque là et allait fermer le livre pour reposer son cerveau fatigué, lorsqu'elle lut le titre du chapitre suivant : « _Les anciennes bibliothèques sorcières_ ». D'un seul coup, Enora se réveilla et sourit : peut-être qu'elle trouverait son bonheur là-dedans ? Elle parcourut tout d'abord le chapitre en feuilletant les pages, pensant trouver un mot-clé qui l'intéresserait, mais cela se révéla vain. La rousse prit alors le parti de le lire précisément. Elle en était à la moitié lorsque Drago descendit à son tour, tout juste suivit de Molly et d'Arthur. Ils furent étonnés de la trouver là à cette heure de la matinée (_il était seulement 7 heures_), mais ne dirent rien en la voyant si concentrée dans sa lecture. Ils avaient suffisamment été rabroués par Hermione quand ils la dérangeaient au beau milieu d'un roman qu'ils ne voulaient pas tenter leur chance avec la fille de Severus Rogue.

Soudain tous les trois sursautèrent en entendant un hurlement qui sortait tout droit de la bouche d'Enora. Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon pour trouver une Enora tout joyeuse en train de faire une danse de la joie. Drago et les deux parents de la famille Weasley la regardèrent sans rien faire, bouche bée. Ce fut seulement au bout de deux longues minutes que la rousse prit enfin conscience de leur présence et de leur mine ahurie. Son beau visage prit alors une teinte rougeaude, tant elle était gênée de s'être donnée en spectacle, en particulier devant Arthur et Molly. Elle voyait, que par-dessus le marché, son meilleur ami faisait tout pour se retenir d'exploser de rire. Il ne voulait pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Mais dis-nous Enora pourquoi étais-tu... Hum... en train de danser ?, demanda Molly, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs, ne voulant pas vexée son hôte.  
\- Eh bien, en fait, je viens de trouver une piste des plus sérieuses pour trouver l'ancienne entrée de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Alors je suis vraiment contente ! J'ai hâte d'en parler à Hermione quand elle se réveillera et à Percy quand il passera, expliqua Enora, euphorique et souriante.  
\- Pour ce qui est de Percy, je sais qu'il vient manger demain midi, mais pour ce qui est d'Hermione..., commença Molly, avant d'être interrompue par une voix plus  
qu'agacée.  
\- Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, elle vient de se faire réveiller, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce matin... Et elle espère bien qu'on va lui expliquer ce qu'était ce hurlement alors qu'il n'y a pas de problème apparent, grogna Mione. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dormir aussi profondément que mon copain parfois..., grommela-t-elle.

Enora affichait, à la vue de son amie, une mine aussi désolée qu'étonnée. En effet, elle n'avait jamais vu la brune au réveil. Cette dernière avait tout d'un lion. Ses longs cheveux touffus lui faisaient une crinière particulièrement fournie. De plus, aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe de chambre, trop grande pour elle, couleur jaune orangée. Un vrai lion... Drago se trouvait dans le même état de surprise que sa meilleure amie. Mais ce fut l'hilarité qui les gagna lorsque celle qui était appelée par le père d'Enora Miss-Je-Sais-Tout bailla en étirant ses bras. Le blond se sentant d'humeur joueuse (_peut-être que George commençait à déteindre sur lui... Mais pour l'instant, il souhaitait juste rire_) lui jeta un tout petit sort de rien du tout. Mais cela eut le don de surprendre et de faire rire tout le monde présent dans le salon. En effet, Hermione s'était mise à rugir sous le coup du sort de Drago. Tous, sauf la brune qui ne pouvait sortir un autre son qu'un rugissement, pleurèrent aux larmes. Mais le meilleur ami d'Enora stoppa bien vite son sortilège en voyant les yeux furibonds de sa nouvelle amie. A ce même regard, tous arrêtèrent de rire pour éviter de subir les foudres de la jeune femme. Mais il fallait avouer que dans le fond de la pupille d'Hermione, il y avait une étincelle de rigolade contenue pour garder un minimum de dignité et de crédibilité auprès des habitants du Terrier. En effet, elle entendait déjà le son des pas de plusieurs autres habitants de la maison des Weasley qui descendaient les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Ainsi apparurent en pyjama Harry et Ginny les premiers, puis George tout seul, et enfin, quelques instants plus tard, Ron. Ce dernier tirait véritablement la tronche et jeta un regard noir et rageur à toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

\- Qui est-ce qui a rugi assez fort pour me réveiller ?, grogna-t-il, digne de l'animal emblème de sa maison.

Ses yeux balayèrent l'assistance et tombèrent sur sa petite amie qui essayait de se faire toute petite pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les femmes Weasley n'avaient pas tout à fait le monopole de la colère la plus terrifiante. Ron était pas mal dans son genre, mais il fallait que le sujet lui tienne véritablement à cœur et son sommeil était un point avec lequel il ne fallait surtout pas rire. Hermione savait qu'il lui en voudrait même si elle était sa copine et qu'ils allaient bientôt habiter ensemble. Le roux ouvrit grand ses yeux, étonné de comprendre que ce rugissement digne du plus féroce des lions (_ou des lionnes_) venait d'elle. Mais la colère ne disparut pas pour autant comme la brune l'avait prévu. Cependant la jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Au moment où Ronald allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'incriminer, elle décida de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- C'est de la faute de Drago et... un peu aussi celle d'Enora !, dénonça Hermione, comme une gamine en montrant du doigt le blond en particulier.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard outré de voir comment elle se vengeait. Tandis que Ron se tournait vers lui, la brune put lui tirer la langue en toute impunité. Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer parce qu'il voyait venir vers lui un jeune homme en rage qui avait l'air de vouloir en découdre. Alors comme un bon Serpentard, le blond se mit à fuir et zigzagua entre les fauteuils, les canapés et la table basse du salon. Mais plus il faisait cela, plus Ron se cognait dans les objets sur sa route, et cela le rendait de plus en plus furieux contre son ancien (_enfin plus tellement en à ce moment-là) _pire ennemi. Voyant que la situation allait rapidement dégénérer en bagarre, Arthur prit le parti de se mettre devant son fils et de lui barrer la route. Il savait que son Ronald ne s'énerverait pas contre lui, il avait trop de respect pour son « vieux » père. Mais il n'en fut plus aussi sûr en voyant la tête qu'il tira en lui fonçant dedans tête baissée et en se rendant compte que son père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce fut alors au tour de Molly, dit la Terrifiante, d'intervenir.

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Pour l'amour de Merlin ! VOUDRAIS-TU ARRETER CE CIRQUE ? DEPUIS QUAND ATTAQUE-T-ON UN INVITÉ SOUS UN TOIT DE WEASLEY ?, tonna Molly, avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Si personne ne la connaissait pas dans cette pièce, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était possédée. En entendant la voix de sa mère hurlant sur lui, le dernier fils Weasley laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur. Pour faire peur, c'était bien Molly la meilleure ! Mais au moins il s'était arrêté de poursuivre le Serpentard, préférant se concentrer sur la menace potentielle que représentait sa mère. Tous souriaient, amusés par la situation. Ron finit par baisser la tête pour montrer sa soumission à l'ordre matriarcal. Drago se retint de ricaner... Selon lui, ce sont les hommes qui faisaient la loi et non les femmes. Les hommes qui se laissaient dominer par leur femme ou leur mère n'étaient rien d'autre que des mauviettes. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que Molly savait bien donner des ordres et savait tout particulièrement faire régner la paix chez elle, même si c'était par un régime de terreur...

\- Bon alors, finit par demander Hermione, à bout de patience. Pourquoi avons-nous TOUS été réveillés par un hurlement que j'assimilerais à de la joie de la part d'Enora ?  
\- Pas tous !, répliqua Ginny en souriant à moitié.

Hermione se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et baissa les yeux pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Voulant faire en sorte que la paix retombe sur le Terrier, Enora s'avança de façon à se faire voir et à se faire entendre de tout le monde. En voyant que tous avaient tourné le regard vers elle, sa timidité revint au grand galop. La rousse se tortilla de gêne, baissant la tête vers le sol, (_c'est vrai que les pieds sont vraiment des choses fascinantes ! ***Le pied adulte comprend 26 os — soit, pour les deux pieds, le quart de ceux composant l'ensemble du squelette - 16 articulations, 107 ligaments qui tiennent ces dernières et 20 muscles qui permettent leur mouvement***_) et rougit franchement. Drago sourit, et la poussa, d'un petit coup de coude, à parler et expliquer sa joie.

\- Eh bien ce matin, je me suis levée en avance par rapport à d'habitude pour pouvoir travailler sur le dernier grimoire que m'a passé Percy. Tu sais Hermione, celui qu'il a récupéré dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque du Ministère* (_Hermione hocha la tête voyant à quel livre faisait allusion la rousse_). J'allais m'arrêter parce que j'avais rien découvert d'intéressant et que je commençais à avoir faim, quand le chapitre suivant m'a interpellée. J'y ai trouvé des indications très précises sur la localisation de la Bibliothèque sorcière d'Alexandrie.

Tous se mirent à sourire en même temps et en oublièrent même leur mauvaise humeur causée par un réveil forcé à sept heures du matin par un hurlement ou un rugissement féroce (_au choix_) pour célébrer comme il se devait la bonne nouvelle pour leur amie. Hermione, de son côté, se dirigea vers la table basse et retrouva rapidement, en lectrice aguerrie qu'elle était, la page où Enora avait trouvé ces informations qui leur faisaient faire un pas gigantesque dans leur enquête. Elle sauta le passage que la jeune fille leur avait résumé pour lire la suite. Hermione soupira : c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Ron, bien que mal réveillé encore mais plus de si mauvaise humeur, remarqua tout de suite la mine déconfite de sa petite amie qui faisait tâche (_la mine, hein ? Pas la petite amie !_) avec toute la joie que dégageait le reste du groupe.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?, demanda le roux en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se blottit contre son torse encore chaud du sommeil.

Ron caressa son épaule dans un geste tendre, voulant réconforter la fille, ou plutôt la femme, qu'il aimait tant, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il devait le faire.

\- Je me disais que c'était bien trop facile, expliqua-t-elle à demi-mots en désignant de la main ouverte Enora. Une bibliothèque aussi mythique et surtout sorcière comme celle d'Alexandrie ne pouvait pas avoir une entrée aussi banale que ce qu'Enora pensait. Elle n'a pas lu la suite du texte...  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette suite ?, demanda Ginny qui, ayant entendu la conversation entre son frère et sa meilleure amie, s'était rapproché pour ne manquer aucun détail et avait rapidement perdu le sourire, car elle sentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire le moins du monde.  
\- Eh bien, commença Hermione qui n'avait pas tellement envie d'être celle qui annoncerait la pas trop bonne nouvelle. Cette suite explique qu'il va falloir trouver et apporter là-bas de nombreuses choses les plus disparates les unes des autres pour pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque et notamment une potion à faire juste devant sa porte car l'effluve est une partie du code pour entrer... Enfin bref, on n'y est pas encore...

Après avoir fini de parler, la brune se rendit compte qu'elle avait marqué la fin de l'euphorie en expliquant toutes les modalités qui permettraient d'entrer dans ce sanctuaire du savoir. Enora se précipita sur le livre que tenait Hermione sur ses genoux. Elle soupira de désespoir en lisant les quelques lignes dont venait de parler son amie.

\- Ça va nous prendre des mois pour trouver tout ce dont nous avons besoin, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le gros fauteuil le plus proche.

Drago vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, coiffant George au poteau. Ce dernier grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas gêner son amie par sa jalousie amicale. Il fallait dire qu'il se voyait mal faire un câlin groupé avec Malefoy, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour Enora. Pour compenser son inaction, il lui lança un petit sourire sincère accompagné d'un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui. La rousse lui sourit à son tour et se dégagea tout doucement de son étreinte avec Drago. Cela permit à Enora de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. En la regardant, cela lui rappela quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Molly qui la dévisageait d'un air compatissant.

\- Vous vous souvenez à quelle heure le Professeur ou plutôt la Directrice McGonagal nous attend ?, demanda-t-elle, changeant par la même de sujet.

La maman réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, vous avez rendez-vous avec Minerva à 10 heures 30. Ce que je ne vous avais pas dit hier soir en recevant sa lettre, c'est qu'elle vous permet de rester pour déjeuner à l'école en fonction du temps dont vous avez besoin pour ranger les affaires de Severus, faire les cartons et les déménager.  
\- Il faudra que nous la remerciions pour cela, conclut Enora en jetant un coup d'œil à ses acolytes.

Drago et George acquiescèrent aux paroles de la jeune fille. Elle leur sourit.

\- Mais vous savez comment vous comptez y aller ?, demanda Ron en retirant son bras des épaules d'Hermione. Transplanage ou bien par poudre de cheminette ?  
\- Par le réseau de cheminée bien entendu !, s'exclama Drago. McGo en a une dans son bureau, comme tous les professeurs d'ailleurs. Enfin, je crois...  
\- On dit Professeur McGonagal jeune homme !, gronda Molly.

Drago baissa la tête. Enora, de son côté, sourit doucement à son meilleur ami qui sentit tout de suite son cœur s'emballer si fort qu'il crut que sa poitrine allait exploser. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir, chose qu'il cacha en posant ses grandes mains blanches sur ses joues de manière la plus naturelle possible. Une réaction de fille, se morigéna-t-il. Il afficha surtout une mine surprise : depuis quand de simples sourires, et surtout ceux de sa meilleure amie, lui faisaient de cet effet ?

Ignorant totalement les états d'âme du blond, les habitants du Terrier commencèrent à se diriger vers la cuisine pour pouvoir prendre un petit-déjeuner bien mérité après un réveil si matinal et toutes ces émotions. Enora, seule, se retourna vers Drago qui était toujours sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était assise quelques instants auparavant. Il n'avait pas suivi le mouvement du groupe, étant donné qu'il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Elle revint alors sur ses pas et s'accroupit devant lui. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour se stabiliser, elle le fit sursauter, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu arriver. En effet, « un Malefoy ne sursaute pas » lui avait dit un jour Drago alors qu'il l'avait prise par surprise.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ?, demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire..., sourit-elle.

Le blond sourit à son tour et se rendit compte que son cœur avait encore recommencé à faire des siennes en sentant les mains de son amie posées sur ses genoux. Mais il ne laissa rien apparaître sur son visage. Etre indéchiffrable était une chose à laquelle il excellait tout particulièrement et en était vraiment fier, puisque cela lui avait servi de nombreuses fois tout au long du peu de temps qu'il avait vécu auprès du Mage Noir.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je réfléchissais seulement à l'organisation que nous allions mettre en place en arrivant au château..., mentit-il sans laisser rien paraître.

Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de mensonge à deux Noises qui allaient entourlouper Enora qui commençait à connaître vraiment bien son meilleur ami. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le mettrait mal à l'aise et que le braquer ne servirait à rien. Il en serait même sûrement beaucoup plus perturbé... Enora se redressa alors pour faire face à Drago et elle lui tendit la main.

\- Bon, eh bah si ce n'est que ça... Viens donc avec nous manger un bout. On va en avoir besoin, tu ne crois pas ?, rit la jeune fille.  
\- Assurément ! Allons-y !, répondit l'ancien Serpentard sur un ton enjoué.

Ce fut lui qui entraîna la rousse vers la table où tout le monde était déjà assis. On n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer, même si les derniers arrivants remarquèrent que les mandibules de Ron étaient déjà en marche. Ils se sourirent, complices.

Le petit-déjeuner fut vite expédié et Enora laissa George et Drago aller se préparer dans leurs chambres. Elle promit en les attendant à Molly qu'ils appelleraient s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle se garda bien de dire que cela ne serait sûrement pas nécessaire avec l'aide de la magie. En pensant à cela, la rousse se tourna vers le Survivant pour l'interpeller.

\- Harry !

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris. Il enjoignit à Ginny de monter sans lui, poursuivant en disant qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. La jeune femme sourit à son petit ami et se rendit à leur chambre. Enora le retrouva devant les escaliers.

\- Euh... Je voulais savoir si... En fait je sais que demain c'est ton jour de congé et je voulais savoir si tu pourrais m'accompagner au coffre de mon père pour que j'y retire un peu d'argent... Cela me permettrait d'aller enfin m'acheter une baguette... J'aurais besoin de toi parce que j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue des Gobelins depuis que je suis toute petite... Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment cela se passe pour aller s'acheter une baguette, tu sais, je suis nouvelle...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le jeune homme face à la timidité et la gêne de son amie qui le submergeait, à cause de cela, sous un flot de paroles. Je serais heureux de t'accompagner à Gringotts et chez Ollivander.

Enora sourit à son tour et poussa un soupir, rassurée.

\- Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Prise d'une impulsion, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleine de gratitude. Harry fut surpris pendant quelques secondes, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Enora se dégagea du câlin lorsque George l'appela pour partir. Elle retrouva en effet Drago et son ami roux devant la cheminée.

\- Alors... C'est parti ! Euh... Les gars, vous avez les cartons ?, demanda-t-elle en remarquant leurs mains vides.

George tapota ses poches de pantalon.

\- Ils sont là dedans ! Nous les avons réduits, alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir !, sourit le roux.

La jeune fille ouvrit quelques secondes la bouche d'étonnement. Les pouvoirs de la magie la stupéfieraient toujours ! Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps avant de revoir les couloirs de sa jeune enfance, Enora se précipita dans la cheminée et, attrapant un peu de poudre de cheminette, elle se redressa.

\- Bureau de la Directrice McGonagal, Poudlard !

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que ce qui se trouve entre * et en gras est extrait de Wikipédia de l'article sur le mot pied..._ (Oui... Je sais ce n'est pas très glamour...)

_* Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y a une bibliothèque et encore moins une réserve à cette bibliothèque au Ministère, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, ce sera le cas ! Na ! Je suis l'auteure donc je décide ! :p_

_M'enfin, nous voilà à la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture ! _

_Au fait, chers lecteurs fantômes... Signalez-vous ! Donnez moi vos avis ! C'est vraiment important pour un auteur, quel qu'il soit ! :p_

_Bon... A la prochaine les petits loups :)_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Quand on explore Poudlard

_Salut les petits loups !_

_Me revoilà pour une nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous êtes content, parce que j'ai trimé pour le poster aujourd'hui (_non, non, merci pas de lauriers ! Cela laisse des feuilles dans les cheveux... Rien de très glamour quoi..._).  
Brefouille ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire ! :)_

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JKR, seule Enora et tous les personnages que j'invente, comme Simsko (_Aha ! Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! :p Suspense ! A vous de le découvrir !_)_

_Bon... Moi je vais manger et je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_Bon appétit ! Dévorez-bien ! :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Minerva McGonagal était assise à son bureau et écrivait une lettre au Ministère de la Magie pour lui faire son rapport sur la fin des travaux de restauration du château auxquels il avait participé financièrement. Par la même occasion, elle comptait le remercier officiellement pour son aide. Elle allait se lever pour se diriger vers la volière quand l'unique coup de cloche de la grande horloge de l'école annonçant la demi-heure sonna, faisant remonter quelque chose à sa mémoire. La femme s'arrêta, sachant, en effet, que dans quelques secondes, ses invités d'un jour arriveraient. L'ancienne directrice de la maison des Gryffondors avait, bien entendu, raison. Sa cheminée cracha quelques flammes de couleur verte dont sortit une rousse aux cheveux en pétard qui avait par ailleurs des traces de suie sur le front et sur le bout du nez. Elle s'écarta rapidement de l'endroit d'où elle venait d'arriver, car déjà de nouvelles flammèches se formaient sous ses pieds. De ces dernières, apparurent un blond et, peu de temps après, un grand roux. Chacun saluèrent la femme qui les avait attendus avec tout le respect possible.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle Rogue, conclut la Directrice. Pensez-vous que vous avez besoin que je vous accompagne tous les trois aux appartements de votre père ? Ou bien à son bureau ou à son laboratoire par exemple ?

Enora secoua la tête négativement.

\- Non, je vous remercie, sourit la jeune fille. Je me souviens encore du trajet d'ici à là où nous habitions avec mon... père...

McGonagal hocha du chef, de sa mine sévère, mais compréhensive. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, quand ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lumière intelligente.

\- Très bien, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... pas pour faire des bêtises Monsieur Weasley, je vous préviens, précisa la femme en voyant un sourire farceur, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien pour en avoir fait les frais quelques années plus tôt, fleurir dans ses yeux et sur ses lèvres, qui disparut immédiatement à cette phrase. Je disais donc que, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez Simsko.  
\- Simsko ?, demanda Enora, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait.  
\- C'est un Elfe de Maison qui travaille aux cuisines de Poudlard, répondit George à la place du Professeur McGonagal, lui coupant, par la même occasion, la parole alors qu'elle ouvrait tout juste la bouche pour dire exactement la même chose que le jeune homme.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils se demandant comment le roux connaissait l'Elfe alors que les élèves n'avaient, en aucun cas, accès aux cuisines. Elle ferma les yeux, soupirant un bon coup, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus que nécessaire, et ne posa donc pas la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

\- Eh bien, puisque vous êtes si bien informés, je crois que vous êtes prêts à y aller, déclara la Directrice de Poudlard.  
\- Je vous remercie Professeur, dit alors Enora. Nous ne vous dérangerons donc pas plus longtemps, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle fut suivie par Drago et par George, mais ils furent arrêtés quand la femme qui les accueillait les interpella.

\- Je voulais vous représenter une seconde fois mes plus sincères condoléances. Severus était vraiment un homme courageux, sachez-le, sourit tristement la femme, qui semblait, à cet instant, avoir abandonné tout masque pour montrer à ces trois jeunes gens sa douleur.

Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. La Directrice se reprit rapidement et redressa les épaules. La fille de l'ancien Professeur de Potions sourit à son tour la remerciant sans un mot, tout en essayant de réprimer les larmes qui montaient doucement, mais sûrement, à ses yeux. Parfois les mots sont superflus. Mais elle sursauta en entendant une voix plus grave, mais presque rieuse, lui parler. La jeune fille savait qu'elle la connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à l'associer à un nom ou même à un visage.

\- Souvenez-vous très chère Enora que Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout ce qui pouvait apparaître sur sa peau, dans son passé, avant votre naissance, ou bien dans les mots de vos kidnappeurs. Tout ce qui doit compter, c'est l'homme qu'il était avant de mourir et ce pour quoi il s'est battu. Rien d'autre, aucune autre opinion ne doit être importe à vos yeux. Mais, par-dessus tout, sachez que cet homme, que l'on dit aujourd'hui être un héro, était avant tout un père. Le vôtre.

Tout en écoutant bien les paroles sages qui sortaient de nulle part, Enora cherchait d'où venait la voix, malgré les larmes difficilement contenues qui lui brouillaient la vue. Décidément, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour la faire pleurer aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours persuadée qu'elle connaissait le propriétaire de la voix. Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. La rousse s'avança alors dans la pièce analysant chaque coin et chaque recoin du bureau. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques secondes que la jeune fille remarqua les mouvements, souvent fébriles, des tableaux. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à ses compagnons de déménagement. Tous deux l'encouragèrent à s'avancer. Obéissante, elle s'approcha du bureau de McGonagal. Examinant chacun des portraits en levant les yeux, sa logique se mit en route et son esprit comprit, lorsqu'elle vit le portrait du dernier grand Directeur de l'école : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui souriait et, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il lui jeta un regard malicieux. C'était lui qui avait parlé si sagement de son père et de ses actions. Enora lui rendit son sourire, les larmes aux yeux, une nouvelle fois... Cet homme était véritablement quelqu'un qui avait compté pour elle, lorsqu'elle habitait à Poudlard. La rousse avait passé beaucoup de temps dans son bureau à jouer, à rire avec lui et à manger des bonbons de toutes les formes et de toutes les sortes. Elle se souvenait de la fois où il avait réessayé de manger une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue avec elle. Il était à nouveau tombé sur le goût de poubelle, comme quand il était jeune. A ce souvenir, elle sourit. Elle l'avait donc toujours considéré comme un grand-père. La rousse était heureuse de savoir qu'il était toujours un peu là avec les vivants à Poudlard. Enora le voyait en effet comme une part inébranlable de l'âme de cette école, tant il lui avait apporté et tant il l'avait protégée. C'était lui qui l'avait maintenue en vie après chaque attaque et chaque problème.

\- Merci pour cette éloge que vous venez de faire de mon père, répondit enfin la meilleure amie de Drago. Mais vous savez, Albus, j'étais déjà au courant de tout cela et je n'ai jamais vu les choses autrement. Cependant, une chose est sûre : vous auriez le meilleur maître de cérémonie possible pour l'enterrement des morts de la Grande Bataille...

Dumbledore s'inclina devant le compliment. Faisant sursauter Enora, car il s'était approché lentement et sans aucun bruit, Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de celle qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur sans pour autant qu'il ne se l'avoue. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Dumbledore le prit de vitesse.

\- Très chère Enora, vous devriez nettoyer votre visage et tout spécialement votre nez... Il est tout plein de suie... De plus, vos cheveux sont... Disons... tout emmêlés...

La jeune fille rougit de gêne et remercia d'un regard son meilleur ami qui lui lança deux sorts pour l'aider.

\- Bon, Professeur... Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais nous avons à déménager les affaires de Severus pour laisser place nette au nouveau Professeur de Potions, expliqua diplomatiquement le jeune homme. Et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

L'ancien Directeur hocha la tête, compréhensif, et leur sourit avec malice.

\- Très bien Monsieur Malefoy. J'espère que vous aurez tout de même l'amabilité de faire passer mes respects les plus sincères à votre mère (_Drago acquiesça à cette demande_). Pourrez-vous en faire de même Monsieur Weasley ? Mais autant à votre père qu'à votre mère.

George s'approcha à son tour du tableau de l'ancien Directeur, qu'il tenait véritablement en haute estime.

\- Bien entendu Professeur, répondit-il avec un petit mouvement de la tête, signe de respect auquel Dumbledore répondit en exécutant le même geste.

Les jeunes adultes allaient partir quand Minerva les retint en les interpellant.

\- J'oubliais... Je vous donne les clés des portes de Severus. Prenez-en soin. Vous devrez mes les rendre quand vous aurez fini. Je vous souhaite bon courage jeunes gens.

Enora fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement le trousseau de clé que l'on leur avait confié et le Professeur de Métamorphose qui retournait vers son bureau. Pourquoi leur avait-elle donc souhaité du courage ? Etait-ce si terrible que cela chez son père ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que George l'emmenait déjà vers la porte.

\- Merci Professeur, répondirent les garçons, qui n'avaient pas relevé la formule de la femme.  
\- Merci, répéta à son tour Enora avec un petit signe de tête.

Elle mena alors George (_parce que Drago connaissait déjà l'emplacement des appartements de son parrain à Poudlard_) à travers les tortueux couloirs de l'école de magie. Après quelques minutes de marche, que George avait, bien évidemment, passé à se plaindre, parce qu'il voulait arriver (_un vrai gamin celui-là quand il s'y mettait !_), ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de son père en actionnant la clé la plus rouillée du trousseau, que la fille de Severus avait reconnue comme étant la bonne. Enora fut la première à poser un pied dans la pièce principale : le salon-salle-à-manger. Tout y était comme elle s'en souvenait. Alors, sans qu'elle ne le veuille et qu'elle s'en rende véritablement compte, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pleines de taches de rousseur. Elle ne bougeait plus, tétanisée par le flot de souvenirs qui rappelait à son bon souvenir la douleur encore fraîche de la perte de père. La jeune fille ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile, si dur, si douloureux pour son pauvre cœur qui se serrait tandis qu'elle continuait à détailler le salon. Les garçons, toujours derrière elle, ne comprirent pas tout de suite pourquoi leur amie ne bougeait plus. Ce fut lorsqu'ils virent ses épaules remuer chaotiquement et entendirent des reniflements erratiques que leur cerveau eut une révélation. Au même moment, Enora s'effondra sur le sol, se recroquevilla et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Drago sentit son cœur se compresser face à la blessure rouverte de sa meilleure amie. C'était bien pire que tous les Doloris qu'il avait pu subir durant son enfance. George était dans le même état que le blond. Ils se jetèrent un regard et, se comprenant sans parler (_est-ce réellement possible qu'un Malefoy soit si proche d'un Weasley, qu'ils puissent se comprendre sans rien dire ?_), ils firent fi de leur fierté mal placée de Gryffondor et de Serpentard réunis. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur amie, s'assirent face à son profil, chacun de son côté, et ils la prirent dans leurs bras. En sentant ses amis qui la tenaient tout près d'eux et qui entravaient par la même occasion ses mouvements, elle laissa éclater sa colère de voir les ravages que faisait la mort des autres sur les vivants qui les aimaient, ainsi que ceux de la guerre. La jeune fille pensait notamment à son père, mais aussi à tous ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, enfermée qu'elle était, mais dont on lui avait tant parlé : Fred, Remus, Tonks... Elle se débattit en hurlant sur l'injustice de la vie pendant quelques instants avant de s'effondrer dans les bras qui la soutenaient et la maintenaient en place pendant sa crise d'hystérie. Chacun des deux garçons faisait de son mieux pour essayer de l'apaiser : lui caressant les cheveux pour l'un et lui murmurant de douces paroles ou des berceuses pour l'autre.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Enora sentit ses larmes se tarir d'elles-mêmes. Elle releva les yeux de ses genoux, sur lesquels elle avait posé la tête, et sourit tristement à ses amis. Après avoir jeté un autre regard sur la pièce qu'ils étaient censés être en train de vider et de ranger pour le nouveau Professeur de Potions, elle baissa la tête vers le sol, honteuse de son comportement.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille à ses amis d'une voix rauque et chevrotante d'avoir trop pleuré.

Chacun des deux garçons raffermit son étreinte autour la rousse, qui séchait ses larmes, pour lui montrer qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas (_elle avait tout de même mouillé leur chemise pour Drago et t-shirt pour George !_) du tout et qu'ils feraient tout pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle leur sourit doucement à leur geste en reniflant un bon coup. Dray, toujours prêt à tout en toutes situations, lui tendit un mouchoir de soie immaculé (_bah oui ! Il n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien !_). Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier avant de se moucher dedans. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se décider à savoir si elle allait lui rendre ou non... Ensuite, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin... Et puis, on ne rend pas un mouchoir qu'on vient d'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

Se dégageant quelques instants plus tard des bras (_musclés, elle devait l'avouer_) de ses amis, elle se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. La rousse remarqua alors que le salon-salle-à-manger était plus sobre, voire sombre, que lorsqu'Enora habitait là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite trop enfermée qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs, qui lui étaient revenus en masse à ce moment précis. Les photos d'elle qui se trouvaient sur la cheminée et sur les murs avaient purement et simplement disparu. Ici, il n'y avait aucune trace de son existence. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi son père avait fait cela : c'était pour moins souffrir de son absence et des souvenirs qui auraient pu le tarauder, le hanter, le narguer. Elle entendait à peine les garçons dans son dos qui sortaient les cartons de leurs poches, qui les multipliaient et agrandissaient seulement ceux dont ils estimaient qu'ils auraient besoin. Après avoir fait un rapide tour de la pièce et de la salle de bain (_elle n'était pas encore prête à voir la chambre de son père. C'était un endroit qui lui paraissait si personnel qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y entrer_), Enora se retourna vers George et Drago. Ces derniers attendaient de savoir comment elle voudrait s'organiser pour tout vider, et ne laisser là que les meubles qui appartenaient en effet à l'école. A trois, ranger tous les effets personnels de Severus, qui se trouvaient dans les deux pièces qu'Enora avait bien voulues visiter, fut rapide. Tout d'abord, il ne laissait rien traîner, de plus il n'y avait pas de grandes quantités de choses à transférer des meubles aux cartons, notamment dans la salle de bain, où il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire. George avait même été étonné d'y trouver du shampooing, parce qu'il avait toujours vu son Professeur de Potions les cheveux gras. Drago lui expliqua, alors qu'Enora faisait autre chose parce qu'il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas, qu'il ne se les lavait que pour aller voir sa fille au Manoir Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il se laissait aller et qu'elle doive être forte pour deux. C'était son rôle. George hocha la tête à cette explication, et regretta un peu (_mais pas trop tout de même, il restait un des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient ensemble fait un nombre incalculables de bêtises_) les petites (_voire grosses_) farces que son frère et lui avaient accomplies au dépend du père d'Enora. Cette dernière fit un petit peu de tri, se disant qu'elle ferait le plus gros lorsqu'elle serait chez elle et qu'elle trierait tout ce qu'il y avait dans la maison familiale. Elle garda donc la majorité des choses qui appartenaient à son père, d'autant plus qu'elle avait du mal à s'en séparer, parce que ce serait comme si elle l'oubliait tout à fait. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, fait partie de sa vie...

Le plus long (_du point de vue des garçons, en particulier_) avait été de ranger les livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de son père dans les cartons. En effet, la rousse avait absolument voulu lire chacun des titres, ainsi que chacun des résumés de chacun des livres, que ce soit des ouvrages de Potions, de Magie Noire ou Blanche... D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait le faire seule, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de répéter ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Poudlard. Drago devait donc se coltiner cette tâche, après que George ait prétexté qu'il avait mal aux yeux et à la tête. Le blond avait grogné, mais avait fini par obtempérer. Elle semblait vouloir apprendre à connaître ce père qu'elle avait si peu vu de toute sa jeune vie et comprendre ses centres d'intérêt... Mais, pour ce qui était des livres sur la Magie Noire, cela avait créé un véritable débat et désaccord entre les trois amis. Enora voulait les garder, premièrement pour pouvoir comprendre les différents types de magies qui agitent le monde et, secondement parce qu'ils appartenaient à son père. Mais les deux autres ne le voyaient pas de cet œil-là. Ils considéraient, qu'avec ces livres, elle prenait un grand risque car les sorts qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient en aucun cas anodins et très dangereux. Drago pouvait en témoigner pour avoir été le cobaye de Voldemort. Mais le dernier argument de la jeune fille cloua le bec à ses adversaires du jour.

\- Mais à la base, la magie est neutre !, s'exclama la rousse, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

Elle s'obligea à souffler deux fois pour reprendre contenance et ne pas devenir toute rouge comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée ou énervée.

\- C'est ce que l'on en fait qui compte et la caractérise, soit Magie Blanche ou au contraire Magie Noire ! Vu ce que ce type de Magie a fait à ma famille, vous savez pertinemment que, jamais, au grand jamais, je n'en userais ! Alors je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de l'étudier pour en trouver les failles ! Je ne souhaite à personne de subir un centième de ce qui nous est arrivé à tous les trois confondus pendant cette guerre et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle puisse, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, se reproduire ! C'est aussi pour ça que je fais ça, termina-t-elle plus doucement se rendant compte de la manière dont elle s'était exprimée quelques secondes plus tôt à ses amis.

Les garçons avaient tout de même baissé la tête et les yeux, reconnaissant ainsi qu'Enora avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais ils se promirent intérieurement de faire très attention à elle à partir du moment où elle commencerait cette étude poussée de la Magie Noire. Elle sourit en voyant cela. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur fit à chacun un baiser sur la joue. George fut le second à voir la bouche de son amie se poser sur sa joue et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille. Il la souleva ainsi de terre, ce qui la fit crier de surprise, puis rire à gorge déployer.

Drago, de son côté, était un peu en état de choc. Il avait ressenti un tel frisson lorsque sa meilleure amie avait déposé chastement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le blond passa ses doigts sur sa peau, frôlant l'endroit qu'Enora avait touché de sa bouche. Son cœur avait accéléré le mouvement comme s'il venait de courir un sprint parce qu'il était poursuivi par un loup-garou, un soir de pleine lune. Mais il fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise aux deux autres. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit un pincement au cœur, voire un peu de colère, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Enora riait vraiment avec un autre que lui. Il secoua la tête pour se dégager de ce désagréable sentiment.

Pendant ce temps, George avait relâché sa proie. Cette dernière avait mis un peu de distance entre elle et son « agresseur ». Elle souriait et, tandis qu'elle observait une nouvelle fois la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois, elle entendit un grondement presque féroce. Cela la fit sourire encore plus. La rousse se retourna vers les garçons et leur lançant un coup d'œil goguenard.

\- Auriez-vous faim ?, demanda-t-elle avec de la malice dans la voix et dans le regard, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre (_depuis quand un Weasley consulte un Malefoy et vice versa ?_) une seule seconde. Ils sourirent à leur tour à leur amie et hochèrent la tête comme deux parfaits idiots (_mais on les aime comme ça, pas vrai ?_). Enora remarqua alors que son meilleur ami s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres. Mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle-même parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas accepter ce constat et qu'il retourne par la même occasion à la case départ.

\- Bon, eh bah, on n'a plus qu'à descendre à la Grande Salle. Je pense qu'on peut laisser les cartons ici, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, proposa la rousse.  
\- Mais non ! On pourrait demander à l'Elfe dont nous a parlé McGo... Euh... Hum... Bref ! Vous voyez de quoi je parle ! On pourrait lui demander d'aller déposer tout ça chez toi à Birkin, expliqua Drago.  
\- Dray ! Nom d'un petit lutin en chaussettes de velours ! Il a un nom je te rappelle cet Elfe ! Ce n'est pas une simple chose ! Il s'appelle Simsko ! Et non ! C'est bien trop lourd pour un frêle être comme lui ! On ne peut décemment pas lui demander quelque chose comme ça !, s'énerva Enora, étant, à cet instant, une parfaite réplique d'Hermione.

Au moment où elle prononçait le prénom de l'Elfe de Maison, ce dernier apparaissait dans un POP bruyant. Mais la rousse parlait avec tant de véhémence, qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

\- Mais Mademoiselle Rogue..., déclara le petit être en faisait sursauter l'interpellée. Nous, les Elfes de Maison, sommes là pour vous simplifier, à vous sorciers, la vie, vous savez. De plus, notre constitution est faite pour supporter les durs travaux. Et puis, ici, nous sommes bien soignés. Nous voulons rendre service pour ce bon traitement. C'est d'ailleurs uniquement pour servir des maîtres que nous vivons. Si l'on nous retire cela, on en meurt d'ennui, littéralement. C'est d'ailleurs malheureusement une maladie très répandue chez nous autres, Elfes de Maison.  
\- L'ennui ?, s'étonna George.  
\- Oui Monsieur  
\- Alors, maintenant que tu es rassurée, ne les laisse pas s'ennuyer Enora !, s'exclama Drago, faisant à nouveau sursauter la rousse qui lui lançant, à cause de cela, un regard noir. Demande-leur d'emporter les cartons chez toi. Tu sais, ils peuvent aussi transplaner hors de Poudlard, alors, cela ne leur prendra pas plus de quelques minutes !

Enora finit donc par être convaincue. Et puis, ce serait plus facile d'accéder à la chambre de son père pour finir de ranger. Elle donna alors son adresse de Birkin au petit Elfe de Maison en le remerciant chaleuresement à toutes les fins de phrases. Simsko rougissait à chaque fois. Une fois toutes les instructions données, Drago prit l'initiative d'emmener sa meilleure amie vers la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. George suivit le mouvement, ravi de pouvoir enfin aller manger. A leur arrivée devant l'immense porte qui barrait l'entrée de la pièce à manger, Drago actionna sa baguette. La porte tourna alors sur ses gonds, laissant ainsi le passage aux jeunes gens. Instinctivement, le blond se dirigea vers la table la plus à gauche tandis que le roux emmenait par la main son amie à la table des Gryffondor. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient (_enfin surtout les garçons puisqu'Enora n'appartenait ni à Serpentard, ni à la maison rouge et or_).

Où allaient-ils donc manger tous les trois ?

Enora secoua la tête lorsqu'elle les entendit commencer une joute verbale, chose qu'elle n'avait que peu vu depuis qu'elle les côtoyait tous les deux. Elle détestait cette haine entre les serpents et les lions. Et apparemment, ils en avaient oublié la faim... Eh bah, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge avec ça...

* * *

_Bon, c'est la fin ! snif snif... J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Laissez moi donc des reviews ! :D  
_

_A la revoyure les p'tits loups ! :D_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Quand on ouvre la chambre

_Hello les petits loups !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaines ! Moi c'est mon cas ! J'ai passé mon épreuve d'option au Bac sans trop de difficultés ! :D_

_Brefouille ! Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes histoires personnelles !_

_Disclaimer : tout n'est à moi, rien à JKR ! Euh... En fait c'est l'inverse... Roh, c'était trop beau pour être vrai :(_

_Bon... _

_Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Au bout de dix minutes de disputes vaines et insensées, le ventre d'Enora gargouilla à son tour, avec un bruit de fin du monde. Elle soupira d'ennui et d'agacement face au spectacle idiot que lui offrait les garçons. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur ego à tous les deux s'oppose l'un à l'autre au moment de déjeuner ? Oui, elle aimait bien manger comme Ron, et alors ? Elle poussa un second soupir bien plus long et plus profond que le premier. Pourtant, aucun des deux imbéciles, qui se chamaillaient sans discontinuité, ne se rendit compte de quoi que ce soit. La rousse se leva alors de dépit et se dirigea vers le fond de la Grande Salle. Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte que les deux autres n'avaient même pas remarqué son départ... Cette guerre Serpentard contre Gryffondor était franchement inutile si elle vous faisait oublier vos amis. Mais sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure, elle grimpa rapidement les marches de l'estrade qui faisait face à l'entrée de la salle et s'assit à la table des professeurs, comme si de rien était. Elle prit place, comme s'il n'avait pu en être autrement, sur la chaise que son père avait utilisée tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Poudlard.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Minerva McGonagall prit à son tour un siège à la table qu'occupait, pour l'instant seule, Enora, que les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent toute dispute. Ils avisèrent les deux femmes qui les surplombaient, d'un air suffisant pour l'une et d'un air rieur pour l'autre (_devinez qui est qui_). Cette table était la plus neutre qui soit. Ils jurèrent un instant, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt au lieu de se battre comme des dragons pour un morceau de viande. Penauds, ils s'avancèrent à leur tour vers la table, traversant ainsi toute la salle.

\- Prenez votre temps les gars et nous mourrons de faim !, les railla Enora.

George lui tira la langue alors que Drago secoua la tête, le trouvant puéril. Bon gré mal gré, ils arrivèrent finalement à prendre place aux côtés de la rousse. Cette dernière se trouva alors très bien entourée, comme si elle avait deux gardes du corps. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

\- Eh bah ! Si je pensais, qu'en une journée, je visiterais l'appartement du prof que personne ne pouvait aimer – ne le prends pas mal Enora – et que je mangerais à la table des profs, sans en être un – chose que je ne se serais jamais d'ailleurs ! – mes frères seraient fiers de moi !, déclara George avec effusion, la main sur le cœur.

Enora pouffa à cette réplique, Drago y sourit et même McGonagall, pourtant considérée comme un professeur très coincé, se dérida un peu. Le déjeuner se passa rapidement, seulement interrompu par un Simsko souriant, qui était venu prévenir la rousse que le transfert des cartons de l'école jusque chez elle, à Birkin, s'était bien passé. Il la remercia d'ailleurs de lui avoir confié le code qui lui avait permis de rentrer dans la maison sans encombre. Il lui précisa d'autre part que les défenses de cette dernière étaient particulièrement puissantes et qu'il était vraiment impressionné. Enora le remercia chaleureusement une fois encore, chose qu'il prit en rougissant si fortement qu'elle crut qu'il était en train de s'étouffer.

Le dessert achevé, les trois jeunes gens remercièrent le Professeur de Métamorphose pour le repas qu'elle leur avait permis de prendre dans l'enceinte de ce château mythique.

Prenant ainsi congé, les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour s'occuper à présent du bureau et du laboratoire de Severus. En effet, Enora ne voulait pas encore vider la chambre de son père, parce que cela marquerait véritablement la fin de son existence. Elle serait alors entrée dans l'intimité de l'homme, qui l'avait élevée, pour y mettre fin. C'était très difficile de simplement y penser pour Enora. Drago semblait prendre cela beaucoup mieux qu'elle... Mais pour ce qui était des sentiments du jeune homme, la rousse était toujours dans le doute tant il arrivait à bien les dissimuler derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Cependant, elle ne remercierait jamais assez ses deux amis d'avoir compris son malaise et d'avoir accepté de laisser cette pièce de côté pour le moment, avec la promesse d'y revenir plus tard. La rousse appréhendait vraiment cet instant.

Soudain, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta et sourit à Drago. Ce dernier en eut le cœur tout retourné ; il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son trouble à sa meilleure amie.

\- Et si tu nous ouvrais la porte ?, proposa le doucement blond, maîtrisant sa voix de justesse.

Il ne se comprenait vraiment plus du tout. Malefoy secoua la tête comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître ce sentiment qui lui montait à la tête et lui prenait le cœur, comme dans un étau, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il entra dans la salle de classe à la suite des deux autres et ils se dirigèrent directement, dans un bel ensemble, vers la porte du fond, le bureau du professeur. Ce fut alors au tour du blond de se recueillir en détaillant, de son œil aiguisé, la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était souvent venu là pour voir son parrain et prendre conseil auprès de lui surtout, à propos de son avenir que l'homme aux cheveux noirs le forçait à envisager, comme s'il savait comment allait se terminer cette guerre... Mais le professeur de Potions l'aidait aussi à résister à Voldemort et à ses ordres... Severus l'avait par ailleurs aidé à s'entraîner et avait perfectionné son occlumencie et sa légimencie. Tout était encore en place, comme au temps où Rogue était vivant. George, pendant ce temps, sans presser Drago pour autant, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Enora auparavant, sortit les cartons de ses poches et les agrandit rapidement d'un coup de baguette. Cette dernière se tenait, cette fois, aux côtés du roux, ne pipant mot, respectant le silence que leur imposait son meilleur ami.

Au bout de dix minutes, le blond se tourna vers ses compagnons déménageurs. A son tour, il dirigea le rangement des papiers, des livres, des potions que le père d'Enora conservait là et des quelques bibelots qui ornaient son bureau. Drago voulut aller vite et rangea tout cela grâce à quelques coups de baguettes précis. Il pensait trier le tout plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait tout emporté au Manoir Malefoy. En effet, bien qu'il continue encore d'habiter au Terrier, Drago considérait toujours son manoir comme son vrai chez-lui ; il y avait passé les pires comme les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec Voldemort et Enora. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de retourner s'y installer après l'avoir redécoré et quand sa meilleure amie commencerait à travailler avec George au magasin de Farces et Attrapes.

Lorsque le bureau fut totalement vide, les trois jeunes gens s'attaquèrent au laboratoire, tant aimé par son ancien propriétaire, qui le jouxtait. Malgré le fait que cette pièce soit parfaitement bien rangée, ils eurent un temps d'arrêt devant le plan de travail, ne sachant pas quoi appartenait à qui. Nombre de fioles ou autre instrument indispensable à la fabrication d'une potion devaient être la propriété de Severus Rogue, mais il y en avait sûrement qui avaient dû être fournis par l'école. Cela prit donc plus de temps que prévu, car il fallait que les jeunes sorciers lancent des _Accio_ précis pour ne pas avoir un million d'instruments qui fonceraient à toute berzingue sur les ensorceleurs. Mais Enora eut alors une idée tandis qu'elle voyait ses amis se démener et s'escrimer avec des éprouvettes récalcitrantes et des chaudrons grincheux.

\- Attendez ! Il existe un sort qui pourrait nous aider. Il marque l'identité de leur propriétaire par un point de couleur !, s'exclama la sorcière sans baguette.

Les garçons lui lancèrent un regard soulagé. Ils pensaient ne jamais réussir à en finir étant donné le nombre incalculable d'ustensiles que contenait le grand laboratoire.

\- Vraiment ?, demanda Drago avec de l'espoir dans le fond de ses yeux gris.

\- Oui ! Je l'ai appris quand je travaillais avec ta mère. Elle voulait m'apprendre des choses éclectiques, des choses que je n'apprendrais pas forcément à Poudlard. Elle m'a enseigné ça tout en faisant en sorte que j'ai le même niveau que les sorciers de mon âge, en me poussant à étudier les livres que tu me laissais chaque année, expliqua Enora.

\- Eh bien, pour un peu, je l'embrasserais ta mère Drago !, s'exclama George un grand sourire aux lèvres, euphorique.

\- Je ne te le permets pas, espèce d'idiot ! Et quand bien même, ma mère est trop bien pour toi !, s'écria le blond face à la réflexion du roux qui l'accompagnait.

\- Oh ! Eh ! Calme-toi..., sourit le frère de Ron, en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je rigolais !

\- On ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça !, s'énerva un peu plus le jeune aristocrate. Est-ce que je parle de la tienne de cette manière ?

Enora se contenait tant bien que mal de rire du ridicule de la scène. Elle savait pertinemment que Narcissa était apte à se défendre face à n'importe quel prétendant un peu trop insistant à son goût. Mais la rousse ne dit rien, attendant une nouvelle fois que la bombe se désamorce d'elle-même et que, par la même occasion, que ses amis se calment. Ce qui arriva rapidement, à son grand soulagement.

\- Bon, dis-nous tout, qu'on en finisse avec ce déménagement, dit un peu froidement Drago, en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments controversés.

A cette pensée, il détourna les yeux qu'il avait ancrés dans ceux, bleus, d'Enora.

\- Et surtout pour que tu arrêtes de te moquer de nous !, ajouta George, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, chose à laquelle il réussit, brisant la bulle de gêne, dont s'était entouré le blond, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

La jeune fille sourit aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient tout en leur tirant la langue avec insolence. George répondit à cet affront par quelques chatouilles, sachant pertinemment que son amie était très sensible à ce genre de représailles. Ayant jeté le sort qu'elle leur avait conseillé quelques secondes auparavant, tout alla beaucoup plus vite. Les cartons furent rapidement remplis. George allait appeler Simsko pour qu'il les aide comme avec Enora, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, le jeune aristocrate l'en empêcha. Il appela alors son propre Elfe de Maison, Kabli, par le biais de la Cheminée du bureau de son parrain. Kabli entreprit de tout déménager selon les ordres de son maître.

Laissant le petit être tout seul pour terminer ce que Drago lui avait demandé, les jeunes gens entreprirent de rejoindre la chambre de Severus. Enora, de son côté, y allait plutôt à reculons (_non, pas en Moonwalk_). Elle se détestait de devoir « ranger » son père dans de simples cartons, alors qu'il était tellement plus que cela, tellement plus que de simples objets. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre du père d'Enora. Cette dernière resta immobile, ne voulant pas, de la même manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas, entrer dans la pièce. George, comprenant le problème de son amie, prit lui-même l'initiative de tourner la poignée de la porte. Il s'approcha de celle-ci sous les yeux de Drago et d'Enora. Mais, lorsqu'il l'attrapa et la tourna pour l'ouvrir, le roux ressentit une terrible onde de choc dans tout son corps qui le repoussa à l'autre bout du salon, où il manqua de casser une ou deux chaises quand il retomba. Voyant cela, Drago sortit instinctivement sa baguette et lança un sort pour amortir la chute du frère de Ron. Ce dernier se releva en secouant la tête, voulant faire s'effacer le double d'Enora et du meilleur ami de celle-ci. La rousse, sortant de sa torpeur, se précipita sur George, l'examinant rapidement pour voir s'il avait une quelconque séquelle de sa chute. Non pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Drago pour réussir ses sorts, mais celui qu'il avait lancé était très dur à réaliser puisqu'il était souvent à faire dans l'urgence. Mais elle sourit en se rendant compte que tout allait bien. Elle se retourna vers son blond préféré et leva le pouce vers le haut.

\- Très beau sort Dray ! George n'a aucune égratignure !, s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Mais elle remarqua que son meilleur ami ne la regardait pas, qu'au contraire, il lui tournait le dos, fixant la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle rejoignit son ami et fit, à son tour, face à l'entrée de la chambre. Enora attrapa le bras de Drago en se rendant compte de ce qui intéressait tant son ami. En effet, sur la porte, il était écrit en lettres majuscules un mot.

« En empoignant cette porte, vous

Ne serez qu'exsuder par elle et d'elle.

Or, un seul être saura l'amadouer.

Rosière, elle est une princesse en prison,

Appartenant pourtant à la maison des acariâtres. »

Enora jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qui était écrit là. Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être plus avancé qu'elle. Il avait ce regard perdu, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Sur l'instant, la rousse le trouva vraiment très beau, bien plus que d'habitude. Il fallait dire que la réflexion le rendait plus mature qu'il ne l'était déjà et qu'elle trouvait cela très séduisant. George la sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous deux sait ce que cela veut dire ?, demanda-t-il à tout va.

Enora se retourna vers lui. Il semblait encore un peu sonné, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Pour répondre à sa question, elle secoua négativement la tête en le regardant. Il soupira à ce verdict de la part de son amie. Il attendit pourtant la conclusion de Drago avant de se juger être dans la bouse d'Hippogriffe jusqu'au cou. Le blond se fit malheureusement désirer, ce qui poussa George à le secouer un peu pour le sortir de son mutisme de réflexion.

\- Alors ? T'as une idée de ce que veut dire ce charabia digne de Dumbledore ?

\- Non pas trop..., soupira le jeune homme. Mais je pense bien que tu as raison.

George souleva ses sourcils en signe d'incompréhension totale et d'étonnement.

\- Merlin ! Ce jour est à noté dans les annales comme celui où un Malefoy a dit pour la première fois qu'un Weasley avait raison... Je ne sais pour quoi, mais j'avais raison et Drago l'a reconnu !, s'exclama ledit Weasley en train de faire une danse de la joie semblable à celle d'Enora le matin même.

Cette dernière secoua la tête à la réflexion de son ami et sourit en voyant la tête de Drago. On aurait dit que celui-ci avait vu passer un Détraqueur, mais la rousse savait que, dans le fond de son regard gris hypnotisant, il y avait de l'amusement. Il s'indignait pour la forme, en soit.

\- Bon je disais que... Hum... Tu avais raison George en disant que ces écritures portent la plume du vieux fou. Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir des énigmes pareilles.

En entendant ce raisonnement, George arrêta ses bêtises et écouta attentivement ce que disait Drago. Il eut raison de le faire, car un souvenir refit surface à ce moment précis et éclaira tout de suite le roux de la conduite à suivre. Il allait encore l'épater le petit blond !

\- Je sais !, s'écria-t-il alors pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde qui était déjà repartie vers la porte.

Ses deux compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, et se regardèrent, se demandant la tête n'avait été finalement touchée dans la chute qu'avait faite George.

\- Tu sais, quoi ?, demanda Enora, prudemment. Tu as compris comment on va pouvoir ouvrir la porte pour accéder à la chambre de mon père, c'est ça ?

Trop excité de sa découverte pour parler, le frère de Ron se contenta de hocher du bonnet tout en leur adressant un grand sourire euphorique et malicieux.

\- Bah alors ! Dis-nous, demanda Drago, sceptique, mais qui pensait que toutes les idées pourraient faire avancer leurs recherches.

\- Vous vous souvenez cette fois où Hermione nous avait parlé de la poésie moldue et en particulier de ce poète... Hum... Napalaire ? Non... Hum... Hapellonsnéron ?

\- Oui ! Je vois de qui tu veux parler !, s'exclama Enora. Apol... Apollinaire !

\- C'est ça !, sourit le jeune homme. Et vous souvenez de ce qu'il avait de particulier ? Il écrivait des poèmes dont le titre était dans les premières lettres de chaque premier mot de chaque ligne ! Ici, ça marche ! Le E de En, le N de Ne, le O de Or, le R de Rosière et le A de Appartenant ! Ça fait...

\- ENORA !, s'écria Drago en coupant la parole de George.

\- Eh ! Tu m'as coupé mon effet !, bouda ce dernier.

\- Allez, fais pas la tête, sourit Enora en posant sa main sur son avant-bras qu'il avait croisé sur sa poitrine avec l'autre. C'est à toi que revient tout le mérite, mon cher.

Ces quelques mots redonnèrent le sourire à notre George national.

\- Bref, ce qu'il faut en conclure, c'est que seule Enora peut ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Severus, déclara doctement Drago. Alors vas-y..., l'enjoignit-il en s'écartant.

La rousse jeta un regard peu rassuré à ses amis. Ils avaient tous les deux sortis leur baguette pour parer à tout problème, au cas où leurs déductions auraient été fausses. Elle posa donc la main sur la poignée de porte et la tourna. Rien n'advint, au grand soulagement des trois jeunes gens. Mais ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'était qu'Enora s'envole comme la première fois qu'elle était venue à Poudlard. A nouveau, des runes parsemèrent son corps. Pourtant cette fois-ci fut différente. Si, il y a quelques mois, la rousse avait semblé sereine dans cet état, ce ne fut pas le cas ce coup-là. Enora se tordit de douleur, mais les garçons n'arrivèrent pas localiser l'endroit qui blessait leur amie. Alors, rapidement Drago mobilisa sa mémoire et incanta, en dirigeant sa baguette vers sa meilleure amie.

\- _Secretum prodere_ !

Le corps d'Enora répondit immédiatement à ce sort et la jeune fille dégringola les quelques mètres que sa magie lui avait fait gravir dans les airs. George se précipita, en voyant que Drago était hors-service tant ce sort semblait être fatiguant, pour rattraper la rousse. Il y arriva de justesse. Il put alors pousser la porte, qui était restée ouverte et déposa l'endormie sur le lit de son père. Il s'occupa ensuite de Drago qu'il assit de force sur une chaise à côté de là où reposait sa meilleure amie, car il n'avait pas voulu la quitter. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se réveilla en grimaçant un peu. Plusieurs odeurs alors envahirent ses narines, celle de son père, mais aussi celle des potions, de certains ingrédients très reconnaissables... Tant d'odeurs familières à la rousse. Les larmes montèrent à grande vitesse à ses yeux, autant à cause de ses souvenirs qu'à cause d'une douleur sourde qui lui meurtrissait la jambe. Mais elle se retint ne voulant pas pleurer une nouvelle fois comme Mimi Geignarde devant les garçons. Elle souffla un bon coup, ce qui les alerta qu'elle était à présent réveillée. Enora essaya de se redresser, mais sa tête lui tourna et elle abandonna.

\- Comment vas-tu No ?, demanda doucement Drago en passant sa main sur la joue de la rousse.

\- Ça va... Je crois... J'ai encore fait une crise, hein ?, demanda-t-elle directement.

\- Oui, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Tu te tordais de douleur... On s'est vraiment inquiété... Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?, demanda à nouveau Drago.

Enora hésita. Elle ne voulait pas les alarmer inutilement. Elle pensa donc à ne rien leur dire. Mais elle était persuadée qu'ils verraient qu'il y avait quelque chose si elle se mettait à boiter, comme elle supposait que ce serait le cas.

\- J'ai mal à la cheville. Ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant...

Drago était encore un peu fatigué par son sort, ce fut donc à George que revint la tâche d'examiner la jambe de la jeune fille. Cela gêna un peu Enora, mais il fallait bien voir ce qu'elle avait. Le roux, en vrai gentleman, demanda son assentiment d'un regard auquel elle répondit d'un hochement de tête et il souleva la jambe de pantalon désignée. Il esquissa une grimace, vite rejoint par Drago qui s'était penché pour voir aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta tout de suite Enora.

\- Eh bien, je crois que, cette fois, ta crise t'a laissé une trace de son passage sur ton corps. Il y a une rune qui s'est gravée sur ta cheville..., annonça doucement George, comme un grand frère prévenant. Ça a saigné, je vais faire cicatriser la blessure, comme on me l'a appris pendant... Hum... La guerre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Enora sentit tout de suite la douleur refluer et abandonner la partie. Elle se releva et ramena sa cheville vers elle pour constater elle-même l'étendue des dégâts. Une cicatrice blanchâtre se trouvait à présent au-dessus de son pied gauche, traçant un signe bizarre, qui ne disait rien à personne. Ils décidèrent d'en parler à Percy et à Hermione quand ils rentreraient. Mais pour rentrer, il leur fallait finir de ranger la chambre de Severus.

La jeune fille se mit debout et examina une nouvelle fois la pièce. Devant elle, rien n'avait changé depuis 12 ans. La chambre était aussi bien rangée que le laboratoire de son père. Chaque chose avait sa place et était à sa place. Enora sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle vit toute les photographies de son père et elle qui s'étalaient sur toutes les étagères en compagnie de nombreux livres, leur passion commune. C'était donc là qu'il avait rangé celles qui se trouvaient au salon quand elle vivait encore avec son père. Doucement, elle sortit de ses pensées et rangea. Tout d'abord, avec l'aide de ses amis, elle s'attaqua à toutes les photos, autant magiques que moldues, tout en les regardant attentivement.

Enora sur la balançoire de Birkin riant aux éclats.

Severus et sa fille dans le parc du château poursuivant les papillons (_enfin, c'était surtout Enora qui poursuivait ces satanés papillons, tandis que son père la poursuivait elle pour qu'elle n'aille pas dans la Forêt interdite qui se trouvait à deux pas_).

Severus et le cadeau de Noël que lui avait offert Enora : un dessin fait avec de la peinture enchantée représentant un dragon jaune crachant des flammes bleues.

La rousse s'approcha de la toute dernière photo qui était posée sur la table de nuit de son père. Elle montrait Severus avec une Enora de quelques mois dans les bras (_reconnaissable par ses quelques mèches rousses qui avaient déjà poussé sur son crâne_), aux côtés de Dumbledore. La jeune fille sourit devant l'air épanoui de son père. Lorsqu'elle attrapa le cadre, une feuille sortit de nulle part et tomba à ses pieds. Elle remarqua qu'elle lui était adressée, mais elle décida de ne pas la lire tout de suite. En effet, elle avait hâte de rentrer au Terrier pour se reposer. Elle en prendrait connaissance là-bas, dans sa chambre. La rousse la fourra alors dans sa poche et continua de tout ranger, sans vraiment faire de tri.

Quand le tout dernier carton fut bouclé, Enora soupira de soulagement. Elle appela Simsko et lui demanda, à nouveau, d'emporter les cartons chez son père. Ce dernier fut ravi que l'on fasse de nouveau appel à lui et accomplit sa mission avec plaisir.

Après un dernier regard à cet endroit où elle avait vécu pendant cinq ans, la rousse se tourna vers ses amis. Ils dirigèrent alors tous les trois vers le bureau de la Directrice. Mais ils ne partirent pas tout de suite. En effet, ils remercièrent le Professeur et lui parlèrent du sort qui obstruait la porte de la chambre de Severus, omettant volontairement la crise de la jeune fille.

\- Bien, je vois... Je vais m'en occuper. Je crois qu'il avait donné le contre-sort au Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en se tournant vers le portrait qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Ce dernier hocha du bonnet. Il sourit tout particulièrement à la fille de son ancien professeur de Potions, comme s'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Drago n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Cet homme savait toujours tout, sans que l'on puisse l'en empêcher... Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne trahirait pas ce secret sauf si cela pouvait arranger l'intérêt général. Après un dernier au revoir, les jeunes gens se succédèrent dans la cheminée, direction le Terrier.

Ils étaient attendus de pied ferme par Molly. Elle les prit dans ses petits bras potelés, chacun à leur tour. Ils arrivaient juste à temps pour le diner. Ce dernier se passa dans les rires et la joie. Ron raconta avoir rencontré Neuville, le jour même, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui avait avoué en rougissant qu'il allait demander Luna en mariage. Cela fit sourire les hommes et rêver les femmes, tout particulièrement Ginny et Hermione, qui jetèrent des coups d'œil insistants vers leur copain, qui ne remarquèrent rien du tout à leur grand désespoir. Cela fit sourire Enora. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'habiter là avec tous ces gens qui étaient devenus sa famille d'adoption. Elle rit des blagues de George à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée.

Le diner terminé, Enora attira Hermione et Percy (_il était venu manger ce soir-là car sa copine était à un rendez-vous professionnel important_) dans un coin. Elle leur raconta sa crise à eux seuls, ne voulant pas alerter les autres. La rousse leur montra aussi la rune qui s'était tracée sur sa cheville. Elle intrigua les deux férus de livres. Mais ils n'en savaient pas plus que la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira de découragement. Ils lui promirent d'accentuer leurs recherches là-dessus. Hermione avait d'ailleurs acheté un livre sur les runes les plus anciennes. Cela leur permettrait peut-être de faire quelques découvertes intéressantes.

Enora rejoignit la famille au salon pour discuter encore un peu, puis elle monta se coucher. Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla, la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée chez son père à Poudlard tomba de sa poche, se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Elle décida de la lire maintenant qu'elle était au calme. Elle la décacheta et déplia la feuille de papier.

« Chère Enora... »

* * *

Pour ce qui est de l'énigme, pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, c'est ce qu'on appelle un acrostiche. Il en existe plusieurs formes ! Musset et Sand utilisaient ce procédé pour s'envoyer des lettres _hot_ ! :p

_Bon ! Eh bien j'espère que cela bous a plus !_

_Laissez moi un petit commentaire que je sache ce qu'i améliorer ou non..._

_Brefons ! A la revoyure ! :p_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Quand on va à la banque

_Hello !  
_

_Me revoilà, un peu tard, pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Disclaimer : Rien, rien du tout est à moi, sauf tous les OC ! Le reste est à la grande JKR._

_Brefouille ! Pour une fois je ne m'embarrasse pas à vous écrire un roman !  
Bonne lecture les nenfants ! :p_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Enora, dans son lit, une chandelle enchantée à côté d'elle pour pouvoir lire sans aucun problème, retint un sanglot en reconnaissant la fine et masculine écriture de son père. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela vienne de lui, car ce n'était pas son style de calligraphie sur l'enveloppe. La jeune femme prit alors une grande inspiration et décida de poursuivre sa lecture.

« Chère Enora,  
Si tu as découvert cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort, mais cela veut aussi dire que tu es libre de la prison des Malefoy. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire de la prison de Lucius Malefoy. Je sais parfaitement bien que Narcissa, ma vieille amie, et Drago, mon cher filleul, n'approuvaient en aucun cas le traitement que t'infligeait leur mari et père. Cependant, ce n'est pas seulement pour me réjouir de ta libération que je t'écris cette lettre, mais pour te parler de ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ces longues douze années. Je tenais à te présenter, malgré tout, mes excuses, même si j'aurais préféré les faire de vive voix, pour cette vie que tu ne méritais pas du tout. Tu ne te plaignais pas devant moi, mais je sais bien que ta vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, même si Narcissa et Drago faisaient tout pour te la rendre la plus agréable possible. Pour cela, je te présente mes excuses. Pour ne pas avoir été présent pour toi, pour ne pas t'avoir vue grandir, je te présente mes excuses.  
Néanmoins, je sais bien que ce n'est pas uniquement cela que tu t'attends à voir écrit dans cette lettre. Narcissa m'a souvent parlé de tes questions à propos de ta mère et de tes crises... Elle m'a demandé si je savais d'où cela pouvait venir ; elle en avait conclu toute seule, c'est une femme intelligente, que cela venait de ta mère. Je suis persuadé que tu dois en être arrivé au même point qu'elle dans ta réflexion. Mais, j'avais à l'époque où Narcissa m'avait assailli de questions, et j'ai toujours, un véritable problème. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de passer outre, cependant, cela ne s'est pas révélé possible. Je ne sais pas qui est ta mère. Non pas que j'ai été un coureur de jupons, cela me rendrait triste que tu me vois un jour de cette manière. Ta mère m'a fait oublier qui elle était. Ne pense pas qu'elle était une mère ingrate. Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cela, pourtant je suis profondément convaincu qu'elle avait une très bonne raison d'avoir fait cela. Mais c'est à cause de cette volonté de ta mère que je ne me souviens de presque rien à son propos, même son visage m'est inconnu. Dans ma mémoire, il ne reste que de fugaces impressions et d'insaisissables sentiments. Je sais, par exemple, qu'elle est rousse, qu'elle avait les yeux bleus, qu'elle est infiniment intelligente. Tu as hérité de tout cela de chez elle, de sa beauté. Je crois que, de moi, tu n'as que ton amour de ce qui est magique et ce qui est simple. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle préfère vivre comme une moldue. Pour ce qui est de la simplicité, je ne sais pas si elle est comme ça... Cela me frustre particulièrement, parce que j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir t'en parler sans discontinuer... En résumé, ce sont tant de petits détails qui ne servent à rien dans la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé... Je crois me souvenir que c'est une personne importante dans son monde. Ne demande pas lequel, je n'en sais pas plus. Alors, en père indigne que je suis, ou étais, je ne peux pas t'aider dans cette quête, cette recherche qui est dorénavant la tienne, à propos de ta mère et de ces runes que tu revêts en touchant des objets magiques ou qui sont fortement imprégnés de sortilèges en tous genres. Je suis persuadé que, libre, tu sauras faire ta propre enquête et qu'elle sera couronnée de succès. D'ailleurs, dans les livres de la bibliothèque de ma chambre, peut-être trouveras-tu des ouvrages qui te serviront ? Je crois, de plus, avoir un dictionnaire de Runes pré-anciennes. J'espère que tu pourras en être satisfaite, comme je l'ai été à ton âge... Je ne me souviens plus pour quelle raison... Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec ta mère et ce qu'elle m'a fait oublier d'elle ?  
Je dois te laisser... Tout ce que je souhaite, sache-le à tout moment, c'est que tu sois heureuse, que tu sois toi-même et seulement toi-même.  
Pardonne-moi Enora...  
Ton père qui t'aime malgré tout,  
Severus Rogue »

Enora prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et passa ses fins doigts sur ses yeux pour faire disparaître toute trace des quelques larmes qui avaient voulu s'échapper de la prison de ses paupières. Sans vouloir vraiment le reconnaître, elle était un peu déçue que son père n'en sache pas plus qu'elle à propos de sa mère et de ce qui apparaissait sur sa peau. Mais elle sourit tristement : le dictionnaire dont lui avait parlé Severus dans sa lettre allait sûrement lui être utile dans l'avenir. Peut-être saurait-elle ce que signifiait cette rune qui était apparue sur sa cheville...

Bien plus fatiguée qu'auparavant, Enora déposa la lettre sur sa table de nuit. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit profondément avant même que l'on ne puisse prononcer intégralement le mot Quidditch.

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, Enora se trouvait enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de l'homme le plus en vue du moment : Harry Potter. Sur tout le chemin de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri par transplanage jusque là, tous les citoyens sorciers semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour venir remercier chaleureusement de les avoir débarrassés du plus grand Mage noir que l'Histoire de la Magie ait jamais connu, c'est-à-dire Voldemort. L'Elu essayait de rappeler, sans grand effet, qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se battre et que Neville (_Enora l'avait trouvé plutôt sympa, lors de leur rencontre, malgré sa forte timidité au départ_), Hermione, Ronald ou même George avaient pris une part importante dans la réussite de l'élimination de la menace qu'était le chef des Mangemorts... Mais les sorciers de tous âges et de tous horizons continuaient d'affluer pour serrer la main de Celui-qui-avait-tué. Malgré cela, Enora et Harry se dirigeaient vers Gringotts. La jeune fille était, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait là, bouche bée devant les mille et unes vitrines et boutiques... Elle repensait aussi à ce qu'elle avait découvert, il y avait de cela une semaine, grâce au dictionnaire de Runes pré-anciennes que lui avait légué son père.

**Flash-back**

_Enora se leva, déjeuna rapidement et remonta dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa cape de sorcière et son sac à dos qu'elle avait préparé avant d'être allée prendre son petit-déjeuner. En redescendant, elle croisa un George aux cheveux tout ébouriffés, qui sortait seulement du sommeil. Elle le trouvait plutôt mignon comme ça. Mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde !_

_-B'jour, bailla-t-il aux corneilles, faisant voir à la rousse, sans aucune gêne, toute sa dentition. Tu vas où aussi tôt ?  
__\- Je vais chez moi, chez mon père... Enfin, bref à Birkin ! Tu m'as comprise, quoi !_

_A cette réponse, le jeune homme se réveilla tout à fait et sourit à son amie._

_\- Alors attends-moi trois minutes et on y va ensemble !, s'écria-t-il. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi._

_Elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, car porter un dictionnaire n'avait jamais tué personne (_du moins à sa connaissance_), et surtout à pas son âge !_

_\- Je vais te chercher un encas à la cuisine, eut-elle juste le temps de préciser avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans sa chambre, pour repartir aussi sec dans la salle de bain._

_Trente minutes plus tard, sous le regard agacé d'Enora, qui en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre que monsieur daigne avoir fini de se préparer (_ils n'allaient pas à un défilé par Merlin !_), George fut enfin prêt à partir._

_\- Comment on y va ?, demanda le jeune homme tout sourire, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'air exaspéré de son amie._

_Enora soupira devant sa joie de vivre, qui était parfois difficile à supporter pour toute personne qui n'avait pas suivie l'entraînement complet. Il était quelquefois un peu trop exubérant. Elle n'imaginait pas comment il avait pu en avoir un deuxième comme lui. Mais, elle savait pertinemment qu'il faisait cela pour combler un certain vide en lui, et un peu chez les autres aussi, laissé par Fred. Le jumeau de ce dernier faisait donc deux fois plus de blagues, de bêtises, travaillait deux fois plus, même si la rousse venait l'aider de temps en temps, et souriait deux fois plus... Mais Enora n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que certains de ses gestes étaient forcés. Dans ces moments-là, elle faisait tout pour le faire sourire pour de vrai..._

_\- Eh bien, on va prendre le réseau jusqu'au village par le biais d'une cheminée dissimulée aux yeux des Moldus, et puis..., commença-t-elle, ne faisant pas allusion au retard de son ami (_ilprenait parfois presque autant de temps que sa sœur quand il était question de sortir_).  
__\- On ne peut pas y aller directement, dans ta maison de Birkin ?, l'interrompit le roux, étonné.  
__\- Non, tu le saurais depuis déjà quelques secondes, si tu ne m'avais pas coupée, déclara-t-elle pour toute réponse. En fait, mon père fermait à chaque fois la cheminée et l'isolait du réseau pour qu'on ne se fasse pas cambrioler... Donc, je disais que nous passerons par une cheminée dissimulée et, qu'ensuite, nous marcherons jusqu'à la maison._

_Les explications terminées, les deux amis allaient appliquer les instructions d'Enora à la lettre... Mais comme disent les Moldus, aussitôt dit... Aussitôt pas fait ! En effet, Drago venait d'arriver, essoufflé, presque mal coiffé (_quelle honte pour un Malefoy de ne pas être impeccable !, aurait dit le père du blond_)._

_\- Je vous accompagne !, annonça-t-il, en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa meilleure amie._

_Ce simple geste lui fit avoir la chair de poule. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de chose seulement en touchant une fille, même au tout début de son adolescence, et il en avait eu des expériences avec la gente féminine._

_Ne sachant rien de ce qui tourmentait Drago, Enora attrapa sans attendre un peu de poudre de cheminette, après s'être dégagée gentiment de la main de son meilleur ami, et annonça d'une voix forte sa destination. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle était arrivée à bon port. Attendant ses amis, elle s'épousseta grossièrement pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une vagabonde auprès des Moldus qu'ils pourraient croiser sur le chemin malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt (_enfin un peu moins que si elle était partie sans attendre George, comme elle l'avait envisagé plus d'une fois en une demi-heure_). Elle ne patienta pas beaucoup et apparurent à quelques instants d'intervalle son ami farceur et son décoiffé de meilleur ami. Elle sourit en pensant au drôle de groupe qu'ils devaient former tous les trois, tout de même. Après dix à quinze minutes de marche, les trois jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maisonnée qui semblait pouvoir s'envoler au moindre coup de vent._

_Drago allait entrer dans le jardin, ou plutôt le jardinet, attenant à la masure, quand Enora le retint par la manche de sa veste._

_\- Attends... Je n'ai pas encore désactivé la protection de la maison. Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances..., sourit-elle un peu sadiquement, Drago pensant alors qu'elle était bien la digne fille de son père avec cet air là, et ce n'était pas George qui allait le contredire. Sois un peu patient, dit plus gentiment la jeune fille._

_Elle sortit du sac, qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, une feuille de papier vierge avec une plume et son encrier. La rousse écrivit quelques mots, plia précautionneusement le parchemin et l'enfourna dans une enveloppe, qu'elle ne ferma pas. Elle la posta dans sa propre boîte aux lettres et l'y déposa délicatement tout au fond. A peine l'avait-elle refermée, que les trois amis y entendirent des bruits bizarres. Enora sourit aux garçons, qui lui jetaient regard pas trop rassuré. Mais d'un accord tacite, ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions, redoutant que trop la réponse qu'elle pourrait leur donner. Brusquement, les bruits cessèrent et le portail, donnant sur le jardin, s'ouvrit tout seul. Ils purent enfin entrer dans la maison, quand Enora eut fini de déverrouiller, à la manière moldue, la porte avec une clé sortie de nulle part._

_Les trois amis s'avancèrent dans un long et étroit couloir, qui rappela à George l'entrée du Square Grimmaurd. Il s'attendait presque à entendre la mère de Sirius hurler qu'il n'était qu'un sale traître à son sang, bien qu'on lui ait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que ce n'était que des foutaises de Sangs-Purs pour se sentir plus puissants. Le jeune homme frissonna à ce souvenir encore bien ancré dans sa mémoire. Pour tous les Gallions du monde, il n'aurait jamais voulu reconnaître devant qui que soit (_sauf peut-être son jumeau... mais seulement peut-être !_) qu'il en avait une peur bleue, de ce tableau représentant la terrible Walburga Black. Il était presque persuadé que, si l'on présentait devant lui un épouvantard, il aurait cette forme. La rousse les conduisit jusque dans une pièce assez lumineuse, malgré sa taille, et très chaleureuse, chose qui contrastait totalement avec le comportement froid de Severus Rogue à Poudlard. Ils y trouvèrent de nombreuses photos moldues ou sorcières sur les murs. Exactement comme dans le souvenir de la rousse ! Au centre de la pièce, sur le tapis, il y avait tous les cartons qu'ils avaient remplis la veille et que Simsko avait apportés ici._

_\- Au fait, les gars... On cherche quoi ?, demanda George en regardant Enora commencer à ouvrir les boites, après avoir jeté un regard mélancolique sur ce que les garçons considéraient être le salon._

_La jeune fille leur expliqua rapidement le contenu de la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée, omettant les excuses un peu personnelles de son père à son égard, et leur parla du dictionnaire. Les jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et déballèrent les cartons qui étaient libellés « Chambre – Livres »._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Enora sourit en se souvenant que c'était finalement Drago qui l'avait trouvé. Trop excités par une possible découverte, ils s'étaient tout de suite mis à la recherche de cette rune que la jeune fille avait sur la cheville. Pour faciliter leur faciliter la tâche, la rousse leur avait retranscrit la rune sur une feuille à part, parce qu'elle en avait marre que ses amis lui demandent toutes les deux minutes de relever son pantalon et, qu'à chaque fois George ricane, en disant d'une voix snob « C'est parfaitement indécent de faire cela mademoiselle ! ». Au bout de vingt minutes à tourner vainement les pages de cet ouvrage, durant lesquelles le frère de Ron avait fait remarquer que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté la bibliothèque de Poudlard autrement que pour y faire des bêtises, ils avaient enfin trouvé ! Enfin, Enora avait trouvé, car les garçons avaient très vite trouvé plus intéressant de faire le tour des photos de la pièce, interrompant la rousse toutes les deux secondes, soit pour rire d'une situation ou pour demander des informations sur une autre. Mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était que, maintenant, elle savait. Cette rune voulait donc dire dans la langue d'aujourd'hui, ou du moins représenter, la déesse Athéna. De retour au Terrier, la jeune fille avait interrogé Hermione sur ce qu'elle savait. La jeune femme, étant une vraie encyclopédie vivante, avait sourit et lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle avait appris étant plus jeune.

Fille de Zeus, Athéna est avant tout la déesse de la guerre. Mais elle est aussi considérée comme la déesse des arts, de la paix. De plus, en tant que déesse ouvrière, c'est elle qui préside aux travaux des femmes, c'est-à-dire pour ce qui est de l'art de la broderie et du tissage.

Mais quand Enora avait voulu savoir pourquoi c'était cette rune en particulier qui était apparue sur sa cheville, Hermione était restée muette, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La rousse ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et essayait depuis de comprendre pourquoi et si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Malheureusement, jusque là, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Cependant, George et Drago faisaient en sorte qu'elle ne perde pas courage en la soutenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, l'un et l'autre devant aussi s'occuper de l'entreprise qui leur appartenait...

Enora sortit de ses pensées quand elle arriva devant la grande banque des Sorciers. A la suite d'Harry, elle entra et se dirigea vers le comptoir du fond. Ils interpellèrent le Gobelin qui était chargé de l'accueil des clients. Ce dernier se pencha vers eux.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter et Mademoiselle..., interrogea la créature.  
\- Enora Rogue, déclara la jeune fille en souriant.  
\- Et vous venez ici pour déposer ou retirer de votre coffre ?  
\- Eh bien, pour ma part, commença Harry, je viens retirer. Et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est la même chose pour Enora.

Le Gobelin hocha la tête, prenant quelques notes sur un grand registre.

\- Veuillez me donner vos clés, s'il vous plait.

Lorsque ce fut fait, l'être regarda Enora de plus près.

\- Ce n'est pas votre coffre..., affirma-t-il.  
\- Non... C'est vrai. C'est le coffre de mon père, Severus Rogue. J'ai ici un papier officiel du Ministère qui prouve que je suis bien l'héritière de ce que contient ce coffre, étant donné que mon père est... Hum... décédé.

Le Gobelin attrapa la feuille que lui tendait la rousse. Il l'examina quelques instants, vérifiant probablement que ce n'était pas un faux, puis la rendit à la jeune fille après avoir écrit une nouvelle fois dans son registre.

\- Je vous prie de me suivre, dit une voix grave.

Un congénère de celui qui leur avait fait passer les formalités administratives se trouvait devant eux et les enjoignait à lui obéir pour pouvoir accéder à leur coffre. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le drôle de véhicule qui les emmena vers les différentes pièces où se trouvait leur argent. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes seulement pour Harry. Reprenant leur chemin, le petit groupe s'enfonça plus profondément dans les grottes. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le Gobelin ouvrit la porte du coffre de la rousse. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle ne peut retenir une expression d'étonnement. Devant elle s'étendait pas mal de Gallions, bien plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle se retourna vers Harry, comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager à entrer et prendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se servit donc et rangea consciencieusement les pièces en or dans une bourse qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos. Elle remonta ensuite dans le curieux engin des Gobelins et ils retournèrent dans le grand hall de la banque sorcière. Il venait juste de sortir de cette dernière qu'ils virent une silhouette aux cheveux de feu se précipiter sur eux. Harry crut sur le coup que c'était un autre fan, mais ce constat fut vite démenti. C'était George.

\- Enora !

L'interpellée sourit à son ami.

\- Je reviens du Ministère, tu sais pour leur parler du fait que j'allais rouvrir la boutique.

La rousse hocha la tête, au courant de cette démarche.

\- Eh bien, quand je suis arrivé à la partie où j'expliquais que j'allais avoir un nouvel associé, que c'était toi et tout le toutim, eh bah..., expliqua-t-il un peu essoufflé. Euh... Vu que tu es sorcière, il faut que tu ais une baguette... Parce que, quand ils m'ont demandé qui tu étais, ils ont dit que tu n'étais pas une sorcière reconnue et accomplie, pouvant travailler car tu n'as pas de baguette, débita-t-il, un peu confus.  
\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Enora, qui avait compris les grandes lignes.  
\- Oui, confirma Harry. Je me disais bien que Percy m'avait parlé de cette loi* qui disait que pour travailler dans une boutique sorcière, en étant toi toi-même sorcier, il fallait que tu ais une baguette.  
\- Oh, laissa échapper la jeune fille.  
\- Mais tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour t'en acheter une !, la rassura l'Elu.

La rousse sourit, rassurée.

\- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Ni une ni deux, ayant bien compris qu'elle était mal à l'aise d'y aller seule, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, les trois compagnons se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la plus grande boutique de baguettes du Chemin de Traverse : chez Ollivander, Père et Fils.

* * *

* je tiens à préciser que cette loi est une totale invention de ma part !

_Alors ? _

_J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! :)_

_Brefons ! A+ les petits loups ! :D_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Quand on veut une baguette

_Hello le monde !_

_Alors prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu dur, mais je le trouve très beau ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! :p_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf Enora :)_

_Breffouille !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
On se retrouve en bas !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Harry poussa la porte de la vieille boutique, qui émit un « gling » sonore caractéristique, précisant au propriétaire l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Enora, entrée à la suite de l'Élu et de George, parcourut, de ses yeux ébahis, le magasin de baguettes magiques. La partie, à laquelle avait accès les potentiels acheteurs, était petite ; il y avait tout juste la place d'y être à dix, sans être pour autant trop serré. Face à la porte d'entrée s'élevait un comptoir tout usé par les années. Mais, contrairement à ce que ses amis lui avaient raconté sur le chemin, tout semblait propre et rangé.

Soudain, surprenant la rousse dans son observation poussée du lieu, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut derrière le comptoir. Il portait un veston en velours noir et une veste de costume de la même couleur. Cela contrastait fortement avec sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Le quadragénaire avait les cheveux poivre et sel, chose qui lui donnait un air très mature, détonnant avec son visage qui semblait encore enfantin.

\- Bonjour à vous trois, leur sourit l'inconnu.

Enfin pas si inconnu que cela pour certains, car, lorsque George et Harry, qui détaillaient aussi la boutique, plongés dans leurs souvenirs, firent face à l'homme, ce dernier élargit de fonction exponentielle son sourire. En effet, il passa d'un sourire amical-commercial à un sourire joie-je-suis-dans-un-état-d'euphorie.

\- Harry Potter et George Weasley ! Je suis bien heureux de vous revoir ! Mon père me parlait justement de vous, pas plus tard que ce matin, juste avant l'ouverture du magasin. Est-ce lui que vous venez voir ? Parce que vous savez pertinemment bien que vous n'avez pas besoin de passer par la boutique pour le visiter ! D'autant plus maintenant que je l'ai reprise, vous n'aurez que très peu l'occasion d'y voir mon père. Vous avez même son adresse personnelle..., débita l'homme sans discontinuer. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon père, comment se porte la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger ?  
\- Eh bah... Tout le monde va bien, je te remercie Garrick*. Il semble que nous sommes tous à peu près retombés sur nos pieds, sourit George. Et, de ton côté, tes parents** se sont remis de... tout ça ?, demanda le roux, un peu gêné, comme s'il avait failli aborder un sujet tabou.  
\- Comme vous le savez, mes parents vivent désormais dans une des maisons du Ministère, depuis que la nôtre ait été brûlée durant la Guerre..., expliqua la susnommé Garrick, la voix tremblante, ce sujet étant un de ceux qu'il était difficile d'aborder. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare que nous retournions sur les lieux...  
\- C'est également mon cas, certifia le roux avec force, coupant le quadragénaire dans ses explications.

Enora voyait bien que c'était une partie de sa vie d'avant que son ami n'avait pas encore abordée avec elle. Elle était persuadée que cela le touchait personnellement, et que pour cette raison, George était lié aux Ollivander. Elle se promit de lui en parler un peu plus tard, parce que là, cela risquait d'être malvenu.

\- Enfin... Ainsi va la vie, conclut doucement Harry, sortant les deux hommes de leurs intenses souvenirs qui semblaient remonter à la surface. Garrick, nous ne venions pas pour voir ton père, même si nous en serions très heureux. Nous sommes venus te voir tous les trois, dit-il en englobant ainsi Enora, parce que ta boutique est la meilleure pour ce qui est de pouvoir s'acheter une baguette.  
\- Oh !, sembla-t-il comprendre. Vous avez cassé la vôtre ? Peut-être pourrais-je y jeter un coup d'œil et voir si je peux y faire quelque chose..., proposa le gérant.  
\- Non, non... la nôtre va bien !, sourit George qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de joie de vivre et qui commençait à s'impatienter quelque peu. Nous sommes venus accompagner notre amie, expliqua-t-il plus clairement en montrant la jeune fille de la main.  
\- Oh ! Eh bien, dans ce cas, veuillez vous approcher mademoiselle, je vous prie.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil craintif à ses amis sur sa gauche. Ils l'encouragèrent à s'avancer vers le comptoir. L'homme la regarda dans les yeux quelques instants avant de se redresser, comme pris d'une intense inspiration.

\- Hum... Oui... Je vois... Une baguette qui canaliserait votre immense et antique pouvoir..., déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu bizarre, comme s'il était en transe.

En entendant les paroles de Garrick, les trois amis tiquèrent et Enora jeta un regard derrière elle aux deux garçons. Ils la dévisagèrent, aussi surpris qu'elle par les dires du fils d'Ollivander Senior.

\- Immense et antique pouvoir, vous dites ?, reprit Enora, surprise.  
\- Je vois exactement ce qu'il vous faut mademoiselle !, s'exclama le vendeur, ne répondant pas à la question que la rousse venait de lui poser.

L'homme se dirigea, sans plus attendre et sans un mot de plus, vers le fond de sa boutique, longeant de nombreuses étagères remplies de toutes sortes de boites, qui devaient contenir toutes sortes de baguettes. Pour une fois, Enora aurait voulu qu'il parle un peu plus. Néanmoins, Garrick revint rapidement avec un petit carton en forme de pavé, avec un peu de poussière accumulée sur le dessus. Il enleva le couvercle et présenta à la jeune fille ce qu'il contenait. Enora essaya de l'attraper du bout des doigts, mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait fait un seul geste, la baguette s'échappa de son contenant, comme si une force ne voulait pas qu'elle soit « contaminée » par la magie de la rousse. Pas le moins du monde offusqué par ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux, Garrick rangea la récalcitrante dans sa boite.

\- Bon... Si celle-ci ne fonctionne pas... Peut-être que... Non ? Serait-ce possible ? Père serait drôlement surpris si..., marmonna-t-il dan sa barbe en retournant sur ses pas.

Enora le trouvait un peu bizarre. Cependant, elle lui fit confiance, parce que c'était ce que faisaient ses amis, et qu'ils ne l'auraient pas emmenée ici dans le cas contraire. Ce qui venait de se passer ne semblait d'ailleurs pas choquer ses amis outre mesure, comme c'était normal. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un homme tousser et elle se douta que c'était Ollivander Junior. Effectivement, il réapparut couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds. Tandis qu'il venait d'éternuer, celle qui se trouvait sur la boite qu'il tenait entre ses mains s'envola gracieusement, créant de cette manière un petit nuage gris, au travers duquel la quadragénaire passa sans s'en soucier plus que cela. Présentant cette nouvelle baguette à la jeune fille, cette dernière ressentit une véritable attirance pour ce que contenait le coffret rectangulaire, qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Cette fois-ci, elle l'empoigna à pleine main et sentit un fort courant d'énergie pure la traverser de part en part. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne vit aucune rune de quelque sorte que ce soit apparaitre sur elle. Elle se sentait en parfaite symbiose, voire même complète, avec ce petit bout de bois.

\- Wow !, s'exclama George, qui avait sentit cette vague de magie, tout comme les deux autres hommes de la pièce, oubliant tout réserve. Garrick avait totalement raison ! Ça canalise ton pouvoir !

Enora, encore surprise par ce qui n'était pas arrivé, ne répondit pas à son ami et ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait du vendeur. Pour la première fois de la vie, sans qu'il n'y ait une quelconque crise en vue, elle sentait la magie grouiller en elle, circuler dans tout son être. Elle découvrait enfin la sorcellerie, et de cette manière, elle se découvrait elle-même. La voix du propriétaire du magasin la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Je ne crois pas ce que je suis en train de voir ! Père ne me croira décidément jamais !  
\- Qu'est-ce que le cas de notre amie a de différent par rapport aux autres ?, demanda George, intrigué par ce que venait de dire l'homme qui leur faisait face.  
\- La baguette qu'elle a choisie, et qui l'a choisie, est la plus ancienne et la plus puissante de la boutique. Il n'en existe plus de pareille...  
\- Serait-elle plus redoutable que la Baguette de Sureau ?, questionna Harry, qui cherchait à jauger ce que Garrick voulait dire par puissante.  
\- Non... Cette Relique de la Mort avait bien plus de pouvoir, mais maintenant qu'elle a été détruite..., expliqua le quadragénaire en laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que son auditoire fasse lui-même les déductions qui s'imposaient.

Harry et George se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ils savaient parfaitement qui avait anéanti cette baguette.

\- Vous voulez donc dire que... je possèderais la baguette la plus puissante qui soit ?, demanda Enora, incrédule.

Garrick hocha gravement la tête.

\- Elle n'est pas aussi célèbre que la Baguette de Sureau, vous savez... Seulement pour des connaisseurs. Mais elle est aussi unique par sa constitution même, ajouta l'homme.  
\- Vraiment ?, l'encouragea Harry, qui voulait en savoir davantage sur ce que sous-entendait Ollivander Junior.

Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Eh bien, cette baguette est faite d'un bois, dont l'origine a disparu. Il venait du tout dernier palissandre de la forêt qui borde Poudlard.  
\- Tu veux parler de la Forêt Interdite ?, s'exclama George.  
\- Oui, c'est cela. Cet arbre était au centre du bois et était en train de mourir, pour une mystérieuse raison... Il était précieux parce que, pendant les milliers d'années de sa vie, il a accumulé dans son essence un énorme potentiel magique, qui était vraiment très intéressant. Mon ancêtre a, par conséquent, voulu en garder une partie. Il a pu, malgré la fragilité et la sensibilité magique du bois, en faire une baguette en l'associant à un autre composé inédit et unique en son genre.  
\- Lequel ?, questionnèrent les trois amis, suspendus aux lèvres du vendeur.  
\- Un cheveu de fée, annonça le quadragénaire, apparemment fier de son petit effet auprès de deux grandes personnalités de la guerre, qui avaient pourtant dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.  
\- Mais il y a une amie d'Alicia qui..., commença le roux, déçu de ce qu'il avait appris.  
\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fée !, le coupa sèchement Garrick. C'est un cheveu du dernier roi connu par notre monde avant que cette espèce magique disparaisse, ou, du moins, n'ait plus aucun rapport avec notre gouvernement sorcier.

Un silence prit place après cette annonce. Allons bon, pensa Enora, j'ai la baguette la plus puissante et la plus unique au monde sorcier, mais je ne sais pas le moins du monde m'en servir correctement... Heureusement que les garçons étaient là, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elle risquait d'enchaîner bêtise sur bêtise...

\- Vous pensez que le fait que je me sois liée avec cette baguette vienne de ce que vous avez dit à propos de mon pouvoir tout à l'heure ? Qu'il soit antique ?  
\- En effet. C'est exactement ce que je crois, affirma-t-il.  
\- Bon... je... Combien je vous dois ?, demanda finalement la rousse.  
\- Eh bien... Ce sera sept Gallions mademoiselle, annonça Garrick.

Enora commença à sortir les pièces requises de sa bourse, lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entré du magasin sonna. Elle ne prit pas attention à la personne qui entrait, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais quand elle entendit les exclamations étouffées de ses amis et leur salutation, elle se retourna.

\- Père !, s'écria le propriétaire en se précipitant vers le vieil homme tout ridé qui venait de poser le pied sur le plancher ciré de la boutique de baguettes. Tu ne devrais pas trop te déplacer quand je ne suis pas avec toi ! Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours peur que tu tombes sans personne pour aider à te relever...

Garrick aida son paternel à s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir et lui sortit une chaise, qui semblait avoir été préparée pour lui.

\- Oh... Arrête donc ta comédie fils... Tu me la sers à chaque fois... Je commence à la connaître par cœur à la longue, tu sais... Oh !, s'exclama celui qui était en fait Ollivander Senior. Tiens donc... Mes vieux yeux ne me joueraient-ils pas de drôles de tours par hasard ? Sont-ce bien mes amis Harry Potter et George Weasley, qui sont là dans le magasin avec nous, fils ?

Avant que personne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le vieil homme enchaîna.

\- Je me disais bien que ces visages m'étaient connus. Avez-vous donc un problème de baguette ? Non ! Je sais bien que vous n'en avez pas !, affirma-t-il, faisant ainsi les questions-réponses. Pourquoi seriez-vous là, alors ? Peut-être pour cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? (_Il jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir sur sa gauche, par-dessus l'épaule de son fils_) Oh ! Vous l'accompagnez pour acheter une baguette ? Hum... C'est sûrement votre première, parce que je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vue... Ou peut-être êtes-vous allée chez mon principal et unique concurrent, Gregorovitch ? Non... Je ne pense pas... C'est bien votre première baguette... Passez-la moi que je vois celle qui vous a choisie..., conclut-il ainsi son monologue.

Enora fut soufflée de voir un corps si chétif pouvoir sortir autant de paroles en un si court laps de temps. Elle ne bougea donc pas tout de suite. George dut la pousser vers Ollivander pour qu'elle se décide à faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Respectueusement, elle lui tendit sa baguette. La rousse fut encore plus étonnée par l'homme, lorsqu'il recommença à parler, les yeux fermés.

\- Hum... Je vois... Bois du dernier palissandre de la Forêt Interdite, cheveux du dernier roi des fées connus de notre gouvernement... Un bon équilibre pour une baguette faite dans un bois aussi fragile..., déclara-t-il, laissant son toucher lui donner les informations nécessaires. C'est vraiment la plus puissante des baguettes, mais contrairement à d'autres, elle n'obéira qu'à vous et personne d'autre. Pas même votre propre descendance, finit-il de dire en rouvrant les yeux et en fixant la jeune fille. Quel est donc votre nom, mademoiselle ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Enora Rogue, répondit Harry à la place de cette dernière avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole.  
\- Rogue ? Avez-vous un quelconque lien de parenté avec Severus Rogue ?, questionna encore le vieil homme.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, car, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une personne qui semblait avoir connu son père, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut George qui précisa lequel pour elle. Ollivander père opina du bonnet à son tour.

\- Votre père avait aussi une très bonne baguette. Elle était en bois de chêne blanc et avait un cœur en crin de très jeune licorne. Elle était assez puissante pour les métamorphoses et les sortilèges de guérison. Bien moins que la vôtre bien entendu... Mon fils a dû vous en parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet..., dit Enora d'une toute petite voix. J'allais payer lorsque vous êtes arrivé...  
\- Bien, c'est du bon travail Junior. Faites donc, comme si je n'étais pas là jeune demoiselle... Comment va votre famille monsieur Weasley ?, enchaîna-t-il.

Enora se détourna de la conversation et reporta son attention sur sa bourse. Elle en sortit rapidement les sept Gallions que lui avait demandés Garrick. Elle les lui remit et le regarda les ranger dans sa caisse. C'était le premier achat qu'elle faisait avec son propre argent, ou du moins celui de son père. Elle se dit qu'elle allait demander à Ginny de lui apprendre quelques sorts simples et de lui montrer les gestes les plus communs à faire avec une baguette.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, les hommes avaient terminé leur conversation. George décida d'attirer son attention. Lorsque ce fut fait, il proposa à ses deux amis d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Harry préféra éviter les foules et conseilla d'aller dans un bar un peu moins fréquenté. Les deux roux acceptèrent. Ils prirent alors congé du père et du fils vendeurs et se dirigèrent à travers la foule qui s'obstinait à vouloir leur serrer la main pour les remercier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bistrot, qui ressemblait un peu aux Trois Balais, ils soufflèrent de soulagement dans un bel ensemble. Les trois compagnons s'assirent une table et commandèrent trois choppes de Bièraubeurre. Le gérant leur dit que leur première serait pour lui, arguant que c'était un moyen comme un autre de remercier les deux hommes du groupe pour ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la guerre. George prenait cette vague de reconnaissance un peu amèrement... Il savait que peu de ces gens, qui leur faisaient une poignée de main en murmurant merci, avaient combattu comme lui durant la guerre, en refusant d'obéir aux Mangemorts. Et il considérait que s'ils s'étaient un peu plus bouger, ils auraient pu plus facilement gagner cette guerre... Malgré tout, il ne leur reprochait rien, parce qu'il savait que tout le monde n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire le quart de la moitié du dixième de ce qu'il avait fait. Il but sa boisson un peu morose, mais il le devint encore plus, lorsqu'Enora posa une simple question par curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pendant la guerre à la famille des Ollivander ?

Harry et George se jetèrent un coup d'œil triste, se concertant. Puis ils se tournèrent vers leur amie. George ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était bloquée par l'émotion. Il baissa alors les yeux vers sa choppe à moitié pleine de blonde la boisson sorcière. Harry prit donc le relai.

\- Les Ollivander ont fait partie de ces personnes qui ont vraiment beaucoup perdu pendant... cette période noire de l'Histoire des sorciers, déclara Harry, qui semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs, de telle manière qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il adoptait le ton du conteur, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait. Ils ont voulu se battre, à leur manière. C'est en fouinant un peu que Garrick, le fils, que tu as rencontré aujourd'hui, a réussi à prendre contact avec George et son frère, Fred. Eux aussi voulaient aider, mais d'une autre manière que la mienne. En se rencontrant, tous les trois cherchèrent un moyen de résister, mus par un sentiment commun, mais rien ne venait, chose bizarre, quand tu connais George et ses idées en pagaille. La deuxième fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis (_Enora retint son souffle imperceptiblement_). C'est au bout d'une demi-heure passée à discuter que l'espion se révéla à eux. C'était la sœur cracmolle de Garrick (_Enora respira de nouveau normalement_). Elle avait à cette époque la trentaine, la cadette de son frère d'une dizaine d'années. Dania*** les avait écoutés et leur proposa une solution pour se battre. Étant une Cracmolle, elle avait beaucoup étudié les Moldus et, en particulier, leur Histoire. Elle leur raconta comment les Résistants, durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, avait utilisé la radio pour se tenir informer des nouvelles de leur camp. Elle leur proposa de faire pareil, en utilisant des outils moldus, qu'elle avait récupérés un peu partout. Au bout de quelques mois, ils émettaient sur les ondes, comme des Moldus, avec seulement un petit sort pour que ces derniers ne puissent pas tomber sur leur fréquence, sans pour autant que les Mangemorts puissent les repérer par un surplus de magie suspect. Tout avait été pensé : les animateurs avaient des surnoms. Par exemple, pour George, c'était Tentacula. Pour Dania, c'était Hérisson****. Il y avait des mots de passe magiques qui changeait à chaque fois pour pouvoir accéder à l'émission. Ils n'étaient jamais tous les jours au même endroit pour ne pas être repérés. C'était le meilleur moyen que nous avions trouvé avec Ron et Hermione pour nous tenir informés lors de notre chasse aux Horcruxes, tu sais ces objets magiques créés par Voldemort... Bref, tout allait bien jusqu'à un soir... Un groupe de Mangemorts les a retrouvés, on ne sait toujours pas clairement comment. Mais ce soir-là, ils étaient, pour une fois, dans une maison, dite à risque chez les résistants. Ils étaient planqués dans la cave des Ollivander, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire autrement. Leurs parents étaient partis chez des amis pour la soirée. Au bout de vingt minutes, je m'en souviens bien car c'était la fois où Ron avait fait tomber tout le tas de bois qu'il avait ramassé dans la forêt sur mon pied, eh bien... Au bout de vingt minutes de diffusion, on a entendu des bruits bizarres dans la radio. Des bruits de sorts. L'émission s'est alors arrêtée. Ils étaient trois ce soir à animer : George, son frère et Dania. Garrick était sur un autre coup. Tous les trois, ils ont essayé de s'échapper avec leur plan de secours, car ils en avaient toujours un. Ils avaient pris avec eux leur matériel de diffusion. Les garçons portaient tout et Dania les suivaient. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que Dania se torde la cheville en courant dans la maison...

Harry s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et pour boire un coup. Enora observa les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux dans le vague, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, que ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient vécu ces horreurs quelques mois auparavant... La rousse se sentit étreinte au cœur par un sentiment de pitié et de compassion. Elle se doutait de comment cette histoire se terminerait, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'envisager, tant c'était horrible d'y penser. D'autant qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre George reprendre le récit, d'une voix atone, là où Harry l'avait laissé en suspens.

\- Nous courions quand nous avons, mon frère et moi, entendu un cri de douleur. Nous nous sommes retournés, pensant que Dania avait été touchée par un sort, mais elle s'était fait une entorse... Une putain d'entorse !, s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter Enora qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'énerve alors qu'il semblait si loin de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Nous étions là, essoufflés, mais nous ne connaissions aucun sort contre les entorses... Maman nous avait fait apprendre tout plein de sorts de guérison pour des blessures magiques, mais rien sur les blessures moldues... Sur le coup, je m'en suis voulu et aussi à mon frère de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Nous avons alors voulu l'attraper, mais elle nous en a empêchés. Elle nous a hurlé de partir, de nous enfuir sans elle. Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait retenir les Mangemorts... Elle nous a poussé vers la zone de transplanage automatique que nous avions créée le jour-même. Elle a fermé à clé la pièce pour que nous ne puissions pas retourner sur nos pas. Nous l'avons entendue boiter vers un autre endroit, à l'opposé du nôtre. Nous avons essayé plusieurs sorts pour déverrouiller la porte. Mais le fait d'être Cracmolle ne lui avait enlevé l'intelligence et elle avait barricadé la porte avec une chaise. Cependant, le temps qu'on le comprenne, nous n'aurions pas pu faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à la zone de transplanage sans être tués... Fred, lui, il avait compris et avait commencé à pleurer la mort imminente de notre amie, en me tirant par la main. Mais je ne voulais pas la laisser, je ne voulais pas comprendre que c'était trop tard et que si j'allais la sauver maintenant, nous serions morts tous les deux. Fred ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il était plus fort que moi et nous avons transplané en entendant un cri de douleur. Son cri. Nous l'avons abandonnée... (_George réprima un sanglot_) Le lendemain matin, nous avons appris que sa maison avait été brûlée et elle avec... La seule chose qui avait pu un tant soit peu me réconforter c'était de me dire qu'elle avait été tuée avant et pas brûlée vive*****, conclut le roux, sa voix se brisant sur ces quelques mots.

George s'effondra sur la table, des pleurs secouant son corps athlétique. En un bond, Enora était à ses côtés, le consolant comme elle le pouvait, passant sa main dans son dos. Elle lui parlait au creux de l'oreille. Peu importait ce qu'elle lui disait, tant qu'elle le faisait sur un ton apaisant. Dans le reste du bar, tout le monde était médusé, car ils avaient tous, mine de rien, écouté le récit des deux héros de guerre. Personne n'avait encore entendu ce type d'histoire. Enora arrêta quelques secondes de parler à George pour regarder dans quel état était Harry. Hermione lui avait racontée combien le jeune homme considérait que cette guerre et tous ces morts étaient sa faute. L'Élu était lui aussi au plus bas, les yeux dans le vague, son esprit enfoncé dans de sombres pensées. La rousse s'en voulait d'avoir ravivé chez eux de mauvais souvenirs. La jeune fille se décida alors à agir en conséquence, surtout en voyant toutes ces personnes, qui semblaient graviter autour d'eux comme des mouches autour d'une bouse d'Hippogriffe. Usant pour la toute première fois de sa baguette, elle créa instinctivement une sorte de dôme opaque et insonorisé, qui entoura toute leur table. Elle resta abasourdie, faisant des allers-retours du regard entre sa baguette et la voûte, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu réussir un sort informulé dès sa première fois ! Elle sourit tout de même devant son œuvre, puis continua à réconforter les deux hommes. Elle les fit sortir de leur torpeur et de leurs pleurs. Elle leur montra combien ils avaient été forts durant cette guerre, combien ils avaient été courageux. Toutes ces paroles bienveillantes à leur égard firent se dissoudre un gramme de la culpabilité qu'ils portaient tous les deux sur leurs épaules depuis un long moment déjà. Toute cette violence, tous ces morts. Ils relevèrent leur regard vers elle, la remerciant silencieusement d'être autant à leur écoute. La rousse leur sourit et se promit intérieurement d'essayer de panser le plus possible leurs blessures, car il lui semblait que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au Manoir Malefoy n'était rien face à ce qui leur était arrivé.

Au bout de vingt minutes de discussions, Enora dissipa son sort. Harry la félicita pour avoir aussi bien réussi ce premier coup de baguette. Ainsi, tous les trois, un peu plus légers, un peu plus soudés, ils s'en retournèrent au Terrier.

* * *

* Le fils de Ollivander existe bien, selon Wikia. Mais il n'a pas de nom... Alors je me suis permise (c'est mon droit en tant qu'auteur) de le nommer comme son père, c'est-à-dire Garrick Ollivander Junior (oui... bon je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce qui est des prénoms et des noms de mes personnages...)

** Donc, oui, comme on peut le subodorer, Garrick Ollivander Senior était bien marié et sa femme et lui étaient toujours vivants à la fin de la guerre.

*** Nom inventé par moi-même, mais son existence est vérifiable sur Wikia Potter.

**** Cette histoire (lien entre les enfants Weasley et Ollivander) étant inventée, je me permets aussi d'inventer le surnom de Dania. Pour ceux que cela intéresserait, c'était le surnom d'une grande Résistante française durant la Seconde Guerre monidale, qui a été la première chef de groupe de Résistants.

***** Il faut savoir que la fille des Ollivander est bien morte, donc, comme je l'ai précisé dans ma précédente note, j'ai arrangé cette mort pour que cela colle avec mon histoire...

_Voili voilou !_

_Alors ? Vos avis ? Envoyez moi vos reviews que je puisse prendre en compte vos avis ! :D_

_Bon..._

_A la revoyure ! :D_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Quand Enora fait une farce

_Hello ! _

_Me revoilà !_

_Bon… Je crois que je suis trop bonne avec vous, car, même en période du bac, je réussis à publier ! Ne suis-je pas la plus forte ? :p_  
_Je déconne (ou pas…)_

_Bon bon bon… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! On y fait plein de choses passionnantes !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part les personnages originaux, tout appartient à JKR !_

_Brefouille ! Bonne lecture et bonne révisions pour ceux qui, comme moi, passent le bac dans une semaine… Merde pour eux !_

_So, enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Toute la soirée durant, George, Harry et Enora cherchèrent à laisser derrière eux ce qui s'était passé dans le bar du Chemin de Traverse. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils n'eurent pas à se forcer à être de bonne humeur. En effet, dès que les trois amis ont posé un pied dans la maison, Drago sauta sur sa meilleure amie pour lui demander comment c'était passé sa journée. La jeune fille jeta un regard soucieux vers l'Elu et George, que le blond remarqua tout de suite. Cependant, il n'insista pas, sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Il prit donc sur lui de leur changer les idées à tous les trois. Même s'il n'était pas très enthousiaste de nature, au moment où il appris qu'Enora venait d'acheter sa première baguette magique, il ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion pour lui donner des conseils, en impliquant les deux compagnons de son amie. Ce fut de cette manière qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dehors, en une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée et assez chaude, donnant un cours de Magie à la jeune fille. Reproduisant la méthode des professeurs de Poudlard, qu'ils avaient eu tous les trois, les garçons lui montraient comment tenir sa baguette, comment jeter les sorts les plus basiques… Enora souriait en pensant, qu'au départ, elle voulait demander à Ginny de l'aider. Ce « cours » fut plein de rires, totalement différents de ceux que l'on pouvait avoir à Poudlard, en Métamorphose par exemple. George prit un instant à part son amie, tandis que les deux anciens ennemis se disputaient sur la façon de prononcer un sort. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui la fit sourire alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Elle se concentra quelques secondes, en fermant les yeux, puis se lança.

\- Schtroumpf mutatio* !

Le sort enveloppa directement l'Élu et le Prince des Serpentards, qui jetèrent un regard étonné à Enora, pendant qu'ils se transformaient. La métamorphose fut rapide, et, au bout de quelques secondes, George et la rousse faisaient face à deux Schtroumpfs. En effet, cette dernière avait, avec son futur associé, vadrouillé dans le Londres moldu. Ils étaient tombés, durant leur déambulation dans la ville que la fille de Severus visitait pour la première fois, sur une librairie qui vendait des bandes-dessinées. Ils en avaient parcouru quelques unes, avant de tomber sur les aventures des Schtroumpfs. L'histoire leur avait beaucoup plu et ils avaient beaucoup ri en suivant Gargamel dans ses essais de capture des petits hommes bleus. Ils avaient d'ailleurs aussi associer leur entourage aux personnages de la bande-dessinée : le Grand Schtroumpf était donc devenu Dumbledore, le Schtroumpf à Lunettes Hermione, le Schtroumpf Coquet Ginny (_qui lui ressemblerait selon les dires de George, car ils passeraient autant de temps l'un que l'autre devant un miroir_), le Schtroumpf Bricoleur Arthur, enfin dans une certaine mesure… Le roux s'était même autoproclamé Schtroumpf Farceur ! Enfin, fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord. Les deux amis en avaient donc acheté quelques exemplaires, car cela pouvait leur donner des idées pour de nouvelles inventions à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. George avait ri en disant que jamais un livre l'avait autant aidé pour le travail ! Ils en étaient donc là, se tordant de rire devant les mines outragées des deux « victimes innocentes » avec leur petit chapeau blanc et le pantalon-collant assorti. Enora leur avait laissé leurs lunettes et leurs cheveux. Ils se retrouvaient donc avec des Schtroumpfs, qui faisaient la taille d'un Elfe de Maison, avec des cheveux bruns et portant des binocles pour l'un, et avec des cheveux platine pour l'autre. Le tableau était plutôt hallucinant. Entendant tout ce tapage, Molly, Hermione, Ginny et Arthur sortirent de la maison. Leur regard se posa tout de suite sur les deux petits êtres bleus et ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents en reconnaissant Harry et Drago. Voyant que leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, les quatre nouveaux arrivants retinrent tout rire et tout commentaire, qui leur brûlait, malgré tout, les lèvres. Se reprenant doucement, George se tourna vers Enora, dont la peau avait pris une couleur écrevisse tant elle avait ri.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé un nouveau produit à mettre au point : un sortilège automatique de transformation en Schtroumpf, avait déclaré le roux, le plus sérieusement du monde, avec, tout de même, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Toute la soirée s'était passée de cette manière. Arthur voulut savoir qu'est-ce qu'était un Schtroumpf, Ron trouva que le bleu seyait bien au teint de Malefoy, mais pas à celui d'Harry (_comme par hasard, pensa Enora_) et Ginny fut ravie que la fille de son ancien professeur de Potions lui demande de lui donner quelques cours sur l'utilisation de la baguette.

Le lendemain, vers midi, George déboula dans la chambre de son amie rousse, qui était en train de travailler au calme sur les nouveaux grimoires que lui avaient remis Hermione et Percy.

\- Enora !, s'écria-t-il, la faisant sursauter, ce qui fit, par la même occasion, tomber son livre.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, car elle vouait aux bouquins, tout comme la petite amie de Ron, un culte. Les faire s'écraser par terre et, ainsi, corner les pages, n'en faisait pas du tout partie. Ce fut, donc, de mauvaise humeur qu'elle se leva pour faire face à son ami, après avoir ramassé le livre.

\- Oui ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle , un peu froidement.

George pensa qu'elle devait avoir pris des cours avec Drago pour pouvoir se comporter de cette manière, et lui sourit doucement pour essayer de l'apaiser. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas outre mesure. Il aura essayé.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu viennes avec moi cet après-midi pour aller au Ministère pour finaliser notre demande d'associations pour la boutique.

Enora pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

\- Tu penses qu'on en aura pour combien de temps ?, questionna-t-elle, la voix rendue plus douce et compréhensive par le sujet qu'ils abordaient. Je comptais passer quelques heures à Birkin pour pouvoir continuer de ranger…, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix, se laissant distraire par la tristesse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de la maison de son père.

\- Oh… Eh bien, tout dépend de savoir s'il y aura du monde ou non, en fait. Mais en temps normal, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure. En plus, le gars du Ministère doit nous attendre, car je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier quand on est rentré pour lui dire que tu avais désormais ta baguette et que tu remplissais tous les critères pour devenir mon associée.

Enora hocha la tête.

\- Bon, eh bien, pas de problème, sourit-elle. On ira au Ministère cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, tu sais quand tu pourras rouvrir la boutique ?

Ce fut au tour de George de prendre quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- En fait, je compte ouvrir avec de nouveaux produits, mais je ne les ai pas encore tous finalisés… En plus, ils ne sont toujours pas passés au Ministère pour que eux les jugent dignes ou non d'être vendus et surtout pas encore brevetés. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de faire un faux pas en étant trop pressé. Donc je ne sais pas encore trop.

\- Je comprends…

Soudain, ils entendirent crier dans toute la maison.

\- Àààààààà taaaaaaaaaable !, hurla Molly, pour que tout le monde descende déjeuner.

Les deux amis se sourirent et quittèrent la chambre de la jeune fille pour aller manger avec plaisir le bon petit plat que leur avait cuisiné la maman de George.

oOo

George et Enora étaient donc assis dans une des nombreuses salles d'attente au Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient entourés d'une dizaine de personnes, qui semblaient patienter pour la même personne qu'eux deux. La rousse soupira discrètement. Elle commença à se douter que cette visite au Ministère ne prendrait pas seulement une heure.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, la jeune fille s'impatienta. Pour faire passer le temps, elle se leva et étudia le couloir qui jouxtait la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle lisait les plaques des bureaux du corridor, quand un homme sortit de son bureau suivit d'une jeune femme très souriante. Cette dernière serra la main de l'homme qui partit après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire charmeur. Quand il eut le dos tourné, la femme du bureau secoua la tête, puis pencha ses yeux un calepin magique où s'inscrivait les noms des personnes qui venaient les voir et qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe (_inexistante, je tiens à préciser_) et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait encore George. Elle y entra quelques secondes pour en ressortir avec son ami. Ce dernier la chercha des yeux et lui fit signe de la main lorsqu'il la vit. Il l'enjoignit à venir avec lui dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

La rousse y entra et sentit une odeur de rose. Elle trouva alors tout de suite que cette pièce était très féminine. Les murs étaient rose pâle et crème, il y avait au mur des peintures et des photos d'enfants qui riaient, de chatons mignons, de chiots rigolos, bref, plein de trucs gnangnan. Elle découvrit même sur la commode sur sa droite un pot pourri, plein de pétales de rose de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Enora se retint de grimacer.

\- Bon… Monsieur Weasley, commença la femme. Vous êtes venu hier pour me demander l'autorisation de rouvrir votre boutique, m'informer u décès de votre frère, mettant ainsi le magasin à votre nom, résuma-t-elle en regardant dans le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le Ministère a enregistré et accepté vos demande et information. Mais vous nous avez aussi demandé de vous ajouter un associé que vous avez choisi. Malgré le fait que cet individu soit un sorcier, il n'avait pas de baguette enregistrée dans nos dossiers, est-ce exact ?, continua-t-elle, sans s'occuper de la présence de la rousse, qui détesta cela.

\- Oui et non, madame Collas. Mon associé sera Enora Rogue, et elle se trouve actuellement à côté de moi, expliqua George. Elle a hier reçu sa première baguette. Elle peut dorénavant devenir mon associée, puisque toutes les conditions que vous m'avez données hier sont remplies.

La bureaucrate fit alors apparaître le dossier d'Enora, enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposa puisqu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait, et l'examina attentivement. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Bien. Je vois que vous avez raison. Je vais donc vous faire signer quelques papiers mademoiselle.

Elle tendit à Enora des feuilles à l'en-tête du Ministère, ainsi qu'une plume. La jeune fille se dépêcha d'y apposer sa signature. Lorsqu'elle les rendit à Collas, celle-ci vérifia que tout était en ordre.

\- Parfait. Vous êtes dorénavant associés et vous pouvez ouvrir le magasin quand bon vous semble. Je…

Elle fut interrompue par un hibou qui frappait de son bec crochu à la fenêtre du bureau. La jeune femme lui ouvrit, lui donna une friandise et détacha la missive qu'il avait à la cheville. Elle la lut, en jetant des regards étonnés aux deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Elle déposa sur ce dernier la lettre, puis les regarda franchement.

\- Cela provient du bureau du Ministre de la Magie. C'est signé de sa main, précisa-t-elle sous le choc.

\- Et que veut-il, le Ministre, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?, demanda Enora qui ne voulait pas que le silence choqué de la femme s'éternise.

\- Il y dit deux choses. Il me demande de vous faciliter le plus possible la remise en route de votre commerce, car il pense que les gens ont besoin de farces pour que leur vie revienne à la normale après la guerre. De cette façon, vos demandes d'autorisation de ventes sur les nouveaux produits et vos brevets vous seront délivrés plus rapidement dans un premier temps. Après vous serez logés à la même enseigne que les autres commerçants. Ensuite, il vous demande vous rendre à son bureau. Tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent surpris. Mais George haussa les épaules : il le connaissait, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de sa part.

Enora suivit son ami lorsqu'il se leva. Ils saluèrent ensemble la jeune femme qui les avait reçus. Les deux roux passèrent la porte et suivirent, dans les couloirs, les indications qui menaient au bureau du Ministre. Ils prirent deux fois l'ascenseur, et arrivèrent enfin à leur destination.

Shacklebolt se tenait bien droit dans l'embrasure de la porte de son office. Dès qu'il les vit, il se précipita vers eux.

\- George ! Comment vas-tu ?, lui demanda le Ministre en lui serrant la main.

\- Aussi bien que possible Kingsley, sourit son ami.

L'homme se tourna vers Enora et lui sourit à son tour. Il lui serra la main fermement.

\- Enora Rogue, je présume ?

\- C'est bien ça, répondit-elle.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de faire enfin votre rencontre, parce qu'Arthur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- En bien j'espère ?, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Evidemment !, s'exclama le Ministre de la Magie.

\- Mais, dis-nous… Tu ne nous as pas seulement fait venir pour rencontrer Enora ?, interrogea George, curieux.

\- Non, en effet. Je devais voir Enora à propos de son père.

Tout de suite, la fille de Severus se crispa. Elle se força à sourire au chef du gouvernement sorcier, mais elle était persuadée que cela n'était qu'une piètre grimace.

\- A propos de mon père ?, répéta-t-elle.

Shacklebolt hocha la tête, d'un air grave, mais qu'il aurait sûrement voulu rassurant.

\- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Ils obéirent immédiatement et s'assirent sur les chaises qu'il leur présentait du plat de la main. Prenant place à son tour, il ouvrit un tiroir sur sa droite et en sortit une fiole. Cette dernière contenait un filament argenté, qui semblait être mu d'une volonté propre. Sur le contenant, il y avait une étiquette sur laquelle on pouvait déchiffrer les mots : « A donner à Severus Rogue lorsque la guerre sera terminée ». Sauf que la guerre était terminée, et que le père d'Enora était mort.

\- J'ai pensé que cela devait vous revenir de droit.

La rousse, les larmes perlant sur le bord de ses yeux bleus, se pencha vers ce que lui tendait l'homme de couleur en face d'elle. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et se redressa.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue sûre, mais qui tremblotait.

\- C'est un souvenir, si je ne m'abuse. Mais je n'ai pas regardé son contenu si c'est ce que vous me demandez… C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a remis un peu avant sa mort. Et lorsque l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps vous demande un service, vous ne refusez pas et vous essayez de ne pas le trahir.

Enora hocha la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son ami.

\- Cela se regarde dans une Pensine, c'est ça ?

George acquiesça. Il prit la main de la rousse, parce qu'il voyait bien qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant le Ministre, avec cette fiole dans la main. Mais Kingsley ne posa aucune question déplacée, car il savait bien ne pas être curieux lorsque les circonstances le demandaient.

Le fils de Molly décida qu'il leur valait mieux prendre congé pour que son amie puisse voir ce que contenait cette fiole.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Ma mère m'avait dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard…

\- Et depuis quand tu écoutes ta mère ?, glissa Shacklebolt, avec un clin d'œil complice.

Enora sourit à cette réplique. Elle se leva en compagnie du fils nouvellement obéissant. Après de rapides au revoir, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage du Ministère. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, et même plus, George prit la main de son amie et ils disparurent en un craquement sonore.

Arrivant au Terrier, Molly leur sourit. Ils discutèrent un peu avec elle, et George laissa le soin à Enora de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du Ministre quelques instants plus tôt. Mais la jeune fille ne le fit pas. Cela intrigua le roux, qui, la conversation terminée, l'entraina dans les étages, vers sa chambre.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé à ma mère de ce que t'as donné Kingsley ?

Enora rougit, comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac.

\- Je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que contient ce souvenir avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, expliqua-t-elle en regardant George dans les yeux.

\- De quel souvenir tu parles No ?, demanda une voix dans leur dos.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait, tel un prince, Drago. Ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu ce jour-là, car il avait eu beaucoup à faire dans l'entreprise familiale, comme virer toutes les personnes qui avaient eu, de près ou de loin, des liens avec les Mangemorts. Mais ce qu'il ne s'avouera sûrement pas tout de suite, c'était qu'il en avait aussi licencié plusieurs qui avaient simplement eu des mots injurieux en parlant d'Enora. Le blond leur sourit, attendant une réponse. Voyant que celle-ci ne venait pas, il fut pris d'une grande bouffée de jalousie, parce que les voir tous les deux, comme ça, si proches… Cela le mettait hors de lui. Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons et s'éloigner d'un pas rageur (_c'était tout de même sa meilleure amie, et elle lui cachait des choses_), il entendit une marche précipitée venir vers lui. Enora.

\- Non, supplia-t-elle, en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Reste…

Sa voix triste et son ton faible le poussa à penser que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son père. Il entendit Enora fermer la porte et repasser devant lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle sortit de sa poche la fiole que lui avait donnée le Ministre de la Magie et expliqua toute l'histoire au jeune homme. Celui-ci hocha la tête, une fois le récit terminé.

\- J'ai une Pensine au Manoir…, proposa-t-il, mine de rien.

Il savait que ce que, pour Enora, se serait difficile de revenir là où elle avait été emprisonnée pendant des années. Mais si elle voulait rester discrète sur ce que lui avait donne Shacklebolt, elle ne pourrait que se résoudre à aller là-bas… A moins que…

\- Mais si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en la voyant s'effondrer, je peux essayer de revenir ici avec. Comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller au Manoir pour ça.

En la voyant relever la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir, le cœur de Drago eut un raté. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans laisser transparaître son trouble… Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne comme un grand frère le ferait pour sa jeune sœur et eut, cette fois-ci, un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seulement sa sœur. Sur cette pensée plus que troublante, il quitta la pièce pour aller transplaner dans le jardin.

Dans la chambre, Enora et George restèrent silencieux. Heureusement pour la rousse qui avait du mal à calmer son cœur depuis que son meilleur ami lui avait baisé la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait comme cela à chaque fois qu'elle le toucha ou qu'il la touchait.

Au bout de dix minutes, des pas précipités dans l'escalier attirèrent leur attention. C'était Drago qui revenait avec la Pensine. Il sourit aux deux personnes qu'il trouva dans la pièce. George ferma la porte derrière le blond.

Comme avec Harry la dernière fois, elle versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bassine. Les souvenirs ses répandirent d'eux-mêmes et tournoyèrent dans une eau inexistante. Enora les regarda d'un air songeur, qui la rendait encore plus belle selon Drago. Puis, elle se pencha un peu.

\- Bon… A trois, on plonge, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- On y va tous les trois ?, demanda George, surpris.

Enora acquiesça.

\- Bon… Un…

\- Deux, reprit le roux.

\- Et trois !, s'exclama la jeune fille reprenant les commandes du décompte.

Et ils plongèrent la tête dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

* * *

* Sortilège inventé, selon google traduction… Le mot français est facilement reconnaissable :) Etant l'auteure de cette fiction, je déclare que, pour utiliser ce sort, il faut nommer ce en quoi on veut que notre sujet se transforme et ajouter mutatio. J'ai dit !

_C'est la fin du chapitre ! Déjà me direz-vous ? Oui.. Déjà ! Mais la prochaine fois cela devrait être pas mal non plus !_

_Laissez-moi votre avis ô grands lecteurs !_

_A la prochaine les petits loups :p_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Quand on se souvient

_Hello, hello everyone !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Moi je suis en pleine période de bac ! Il reste encore une seule épreuve ! Bref ! A tous ceux qui passent le bac cette année, bonne chance ! J'espère que vous l'aurez !_

_Maintenant place au nouveau chapitre ! Ici, nous sommes là pour nous détendre alors j'espère que cela vous ira !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf Enora et l'ntrigue._

_Brefouille ! Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas pour les supplications habituelles !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Enora jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils l'avaient bien suivie dans la Pensine. Elle leur sourit en remarquant leur présence à ses côtés, puis elle reporta son attention vers la scène du passé qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

**Flash-back dans le passé de Dumbledore**

_L'ancien directeur était assis à son bureau, sous l'œil attentif de Fumseck, son phœnix. Celui-ci était, pour une fois, dans la force de l'âge, son corps flamboyant inspirant le respect le plus total. Il roucoula, enfin si on pouvait dire cela pour un oiseau de feu qui faisait environ soixante-dix centimètres de haut, lorsqu'Albus lui jeta un morceau de viande crue dans la gorge._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Dumbledore eut un de ses fameux sourires énigmatiques en relevant les yeux du parchemin dans lequel il venait de se plonger._

_\- Entrez, dit-il simplement._

_Il n'eut pas l'air surpris quand son protégé, Severus Rogue, fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier était plus jeune qu'à l'époque où il avait fait la connaissance de George, Fred et Ron. Il avait aussi l'air beaucoup plus apaisé, même s'il portait toujours des couleurs plutôt sombres. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras. Et chose inhabituelle, il souriait. Mais pas ce genre de sourire où l'on voit qu'on est forcé de le faire ou qui était méprisant envers autrui, plutôt ce genre de sourire sincère que l'on fait lorsqu'on est foncièrement heureux et que ça a l'air de vouloir durer encore un moment._

_D'un geste ample, le vieil homme l'invita à s'avancer vers le bureau en bois marqueté en souriant franchement. Le Professeur de Potions s'assit dans la chaise que lui présenta son patron et soupira d'aise._

_\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui mon ami, commença Dumbledore. Est-ce que je peux en connaître la cause ?_

_Severus sembla un peu mal à l'aise à cette question, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu l'aborder tout de suite. Il se dandina sur le fauteuil, passa une main dans ses cheveux noir jais et releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux bleus d'Albus. Le jeune homme semblait à présent résolu._

_\- En fait, j'ai appris il y a quelques heures que je... je vais être papa..., sourit Severus, extatique._

_\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est une très heureuse nouvelle !, s'exclama le vieil homme. Je suis vraiment très content de l'apprendre ! Je te souhaite tout plein de bonheur Severus. Puis-je savoir, sans vouloir être indiscret bien entendu, qui est la jeune maman ?_

_A cette nouvelle question, le futur père baissa encore une fois la tête, comme s'il l'avait redoutée plus que tout. Dans ses yeux passa une lueur de détresse profonde, que Dumbledore sembla détecter._

_\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Severus, dit-il alors en passant de l'autre côté de son bureau pour venir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Tu me connais, je suis muet comme une tombe lorsque le besoin l'exige._

_L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira et acquiesça en entendant ce que venait de dire son ancien directeur. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle... Il ne pourrait pas garder ce secret tout seul. Il fallait qu'il protège son enfant à venir. Surtout depuis que Severus savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le réclamait de plus en plus à ses côtés. Ne devrait-il pas s'éloigner de lui à la naissance de son fils ou sa fille ? Et s'il mourrait avant ? Rogue grimaça, ne voulant pas songer à cette possibilité. Il devait s'ouvrir à Albus !_

_De son côté, ce dernier sentait bien que son protégé hésitait à lui parler. Son secret devait être gros. Bien plus que celui qu'il cachait consciencieusement aux autres sur son avant-bras. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration. Bien... Il avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes._

_\- Je ne suis pas censé en parler à qui que ce soit. C'est _elle _qui me l'a demandé. _Elle_ a peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si on découvrait qui _elle_ est vraiment, commença Severus, toujours aussi hésitant._

_\- Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je sais tenir ma langue. Seul Fumseck sera le témoin de ce que tu vas me dire et tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il t'adore, fit Dumbledore, tandis qu'un sourire étirait doucement et malicieusement ses lèvres fines._

_Rogue prit à nouveau son inspiration, mais tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pompé tout l'air de la pièce. Il savait qu'il allait trahir celle qu'il aimait, il se sentait soudain très oppressé. La main de son mentor qui pressait son épaule doucement pour le détendre ne faisait que rajouter un surplus à son sentiment de culpabilité qui était grandissant dans son esprit torturé. Mais il se convainquit qu'il le faisait avant tout pour son enfant à naître._

_\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire sans me dégager de ma promesse, c'est que c'est une Elfe. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, se navra Severus, tout aussi conscient qu'il en avait déjà trop dit._

_**Fin du Flash-back dans le passé de Dumbledore**_

Le souvenir se dissipa, laissant Enora, George et Drago le souffle court. La jeune fille serait donc une demi-elfe ? Ils lui jetèrent un regard hagard, sans trop savoir quoi penser de tout ce qui venait de ce dire. Mais aucun des trois jeunes gens n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la Pensine les remportait dans une nouvelle réminiscence de leur ancien directeur.

**Flash-back dans le passé de Dumbledore**

_Dumbledore était debout dans son bureau, pensif. Il faisait les cent pas en lissant sa longue barbe. Sur sa table de travail était posé un journal. On y voyait la date : le 3 juin 1980._

_Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, le vieil homme ne sursauta pourtant pas, quand, sans prévenir, la cheminée de son bureau s'illumina de flammèches vertes. Calmement, Albus sortit sa baguette (_au cas où, on ne savait jamais ce qui peut se passer, même si l'homme avait entièrement confiance dans les protections qu'il avait posé lui-même sur le château, empêchant toute personne ayant de mauvaises intentions d'entrer dans son bureau par la cheminée_). Des flammes couleur émeraude, sortit un visage connu : Severus Rogue. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois que Dumbledore l'avait vu, l'homme semblait agité, voire très nerveux. Il releva à peine la tête vers son mentor._

_\- Il arrive, prononça-t-il seulement._

_\- Qui ça ?, demanda le vieil homme, se tendant légèrement, car un nom venait de surgir dans son esprit comme une flèche se plantant dans son cœur. Voldemort ?_

_Severus releva cette fois-ci complètement les yeux, qu'il avait écarquillés. Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire nerveux._

_\- Non pas lui... Mon enfant ! Ma compagne est en train d'accoucher !, s'expliqua-t-il, anxieusement._

_\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès d'elle mon garçon ?, questionna plus calmement le directeur de Poudlard._

_\- L'enfant se présente mal ! Je ne sais pas contacter d'autre ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Je vous en prie instamment, venez l'aider !, supplia le futur père._

_Albus acquiesça, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas plus longtemps. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre quelques affaires, un ou deux grimoires et j'arrive. Elle est chez toi ?_

_Rogue hocha de la tête, incapable de proférer un seul mot maintenant que le soulagement de pouvoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un de bien plus compétent que lui (_même si cela le tuait de se l'avouer_) emplissait son esprit. _

_\- Va la rejoindre à présent, conclut calmement l'homme aux yeux couleur d'un saphir._

_Comme il l'avait dit à son protégé, rassembler ses affaires ne lui prit que quelques secondes grâce à la magie, d'autant qu'il savait exactement de quoi il avait besoin. Il enfourna le tout dans un sac sans fond à la manière de Mary Poppins. Il attrapa une pincée de poudre de cheminette._

_\- Maison de Severus Rogue à Birkin !, dit-il d'une voix forte et posée._

_Quelques instants et une désagréable sensation dans le fond du ventre plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard posait le pied dans la masure sombre et un peu humide des Rogue. Mais il remarqua que depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il y était apparu une certaine touche florale et féminine. Dumbledore sourit. Cette elfe avait fait du bien à son cher Severus._

_\- Albus ? Est-ce vous ?, demanda une voix masculine un peu tremblotante. _

_\- Qui d'autre mon ami ?_

_Le vieux sorcier s'avança dans le salon qui s'étendait devant lui. Sur un canapé était allongée une créature rousse. Son protégé était là, à genoux, caressant doucement les cheveux bouclés et flamboyants de l'elfe, comme le supposa Dumbledore. Il en eut bientôt la confirmation quand il s'approcha en entendant un cri de douleur. Il remarqua tout de suite, malgré la sueur qui faisait coller l'épaisse chevelure à la tête de la ravissante créature, les oreilles allongées et les yeux aux courbes étirées qui caractérisaient la race du beau peuple._

_\- Severus ?, grogna l'elfe. Que fait ce vieillard ici ?, demanda-t-elle avant de réprimer un nouveau gémissement de douleur._

_\- Chut, ma douce... Ne dis rien... Cet homme est un de ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je lui confierais ma vie. Il vient pour nous aider à faire naître notre enfant. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. Vous risquez de mourir tous les deux, et cela, je ne le permettrais pas._

_\- Que lui as-tu dit de moi ?, grimaça-t-elle._

_\- Seulement que tu étais la mère de mon enfant à venir, lui expliqua-t-il en passant un linge mouillé sur son front, tout en lui tenant la main. Et que tu étais une elfe, précisa Severus, sachant pertinemment que sa compagne sentait les mensonges et lorsqu'on ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. C'est tout, je te le promets mon amour._

_Si Albus s'étonna de la douceur dont faisait preuve son protégé envers la belle créature allongée sur le divan, il ne pipa mot et ne le montra pas. Chose dont Rogue lui était gré._

_\- Dame elfe, je ne connais rien d'autre que ce que Severus vient de vous dire. Laissez-moi vous aider. Sachez que, si je n'ai fait accoucher une elfe de toute ma longue vie, je l'ai déjà fait pour une fée. Je sais que vos métabolismes sont assez proches. De plus, d'après ce que je vois, la situation est autant dangereuse pour vous que pour l'enfant que vous portez, termina-t-il en laissant passer sa main sur le corps allongé et douloureux de la femme._

_Severus appuya les propos de son mentor d'un hochement de tête sec, mais d'un regard empli de tendresse pour sa belle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient plein d'une détermination nouvelle. Rogue se raidit en l'attente de la volonté de la femme qu'il aimait, car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait aller contre sa résolution, malgré l'envie qu'il pourrait ressentir si sa réponse était négative. Il laissa alors ses lèvres mimer quelques mots simples « Ne me laisse pas ». Cette supplique était apparemment la dernière chose qu'attendait l'elfe pour donner sa réponse._

_\- Allez-y..., abdiqua-t-elle finalement._

_Severus retint un grand soupir de soulagement, mais ne se contint pas assez pour ne pas montrer à son mentor son intense joie. En effet, quand il se retourna pour enjoindre Dumbledore à commencer à aider sa compagne, il souriait de toutes ses dents, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Albus le lui rendit, tout aussi heureux que son ancien élève._

_**Fin du Flash-back dans le passé de Dumbledore**_

Le souvenir s'échappa en s'effaçant à nouveau. Enora ne put toujours pas prononcer le moindre mot, tant les images qu'elle avait eut sous les yeux lui avaient parues irréelles. La rousse ne semblait pas pouvoir y croire, malgré toutes les concordances. Cette femme était la perfection incarnée : sa peau était laiteuse, lui conférant une véritable impression de noblesse. Ses yeux bleus avaient de millions de déclinaisons dans ses iris, comme un arc-en-ciel exclusivement de la couleur de la mer. Son visage était extrêmement bien proportionné : son nez était droit, comme son menton était volontaire, ses yeux un peu étirés lui donnaient une force incroyable, sa bouche rouge ne lui faisait en aucun cas perdre de sa prestance. Enora ne savait pas vraiment ce qui faisait d'elle la fille d'une telle créature. Oui, elle avait ses cheveux roux et bouclés, ses yeux bleus, peut-être aussi sa silhouette, mais sinon tout la rapprochait de son père. Sortant difficilement de sa réflexion, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de souvenirs. Il était facile de comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient. Sur leur visage resplendissait plusieurs sentiments facilement identifiable pour un œil exercé : de l'étonnement, du respect, voire une certaine révérence face à tant de noblesse même dans une situation de faiblesse, une réflexion intense...

A nouveau, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu exprimer à haute et intelligible voix un quelconque sentiment, ils se sentirent déjà repartir vers un nouveau souvenir.

**Flash-back dans le passé de Dumbledore**

_Dumbledore se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, et comme à son habitude, le plus grand Directeur de Poudlard était venu manger un peu avant que la majorité de ses élèves descendent pour prendre place à l'une des quatre tables qui s'étendaient devant lui. _

_Soudain, un grand rapace, une chouette lapone, comme Erol, celle des Weasley, entra par une fenêtre laissée ouverte pour l'arrivée du courrier. Il se posa sur la table des Professeurs, juste devant le maître des lieux en hululant. Albus, bien que surpris et intrigué par le courrier que la chouette tenait dans son bec, se pencha pour attraper dans une petite coupelle quelques friandises pour le facteur sorcier. Celui-ci lâcha la missive en se penchant pour manger ce que lui présentait le vieil homme. Ce dernier, prudent, jeta un regard tout autour de lui pour vérifier que, personne d'autre à part lui, ne pourrait lire ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Rassuré, il décacheta la lettre. Il parcourut de ses yeux rehaussé par ses célèbres lunettes en forme de demi-lune les quelques lignes manuscrites._

_Albus fronça les sourcils. Laissant là le délicieux porridge et le jus de citrouilles préparé avec soin par les Elfes de Maison, il se dirigea d'un pas agile pour son âge déjà avancé vers son bureau._

_\- Bêtise, souffla-t-il devant l'escalier mouvant qui menait à son lieu de travail._

_Il grimpa les marches sans mollir, entra dans la pièce et ne sursauta pas quand une femme svelte et rousse apparut juste derrière la porte. Il la reconnut facilement : la compagne de Severus à qui il avait sauvé la vie quelques semaines plus tôt._

_\- J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, dit-il sans préambule particulier en lui montrant le papier qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il l'avait lu dans la Grande Salle._

_\- Bien. Vous savez donc pourquoi je suis là, répondit l'elfe._

_\- Oui, mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire quoi que ce soit avec mes souvenirs. Ils sont souvent la seule chose qui me permet de survivre dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons tous aujourd'hui._

_\- Je me fiche bien de savoir cela sorcier ! Je dois me protéger, annonça la femme d'un air sombre._

_\- Vous allez donc laisser votre fille derrière vous comme cela ? De même que Severus ?_

_\- N'essayez pas de me prendre par les sentiments vieil homme ! Vous savez pertinemment ce que fait un homme, si on peut appeler ça un homme, tel que Voldemort aux personnes de mon espèce. Combien d'entre nous ont souffert entre ses mains dans sa soif de puissance et d'immortalité ? Il y en avait qui étaient mes amis !_

_Albus inclina la tête, reconnaissant que ce que disait l'elfe en face de lui n'était pas faux._

_\- Bien... Quittez-les. Quittez votre famille, énonça-t-il calmement. Mais qu'avez-vous prévu de faire pour Severus ? Vous allez lui retirer tout souvenir de vous à lui aussi ?_

_La belle créature baissa les yeux une seconde. Ce simple geste fit comprendre à son interlocuteur que tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne le faisait pas par gaîté de coeur, mais par obligation, pour son peuple et sa sécurité. Par extension, elle se faisait aussi pour sa famille, car elle considérait que sa présence pourrait leur être nuisible. Oui, il y avait tout cela dans le petit mouvement qu'elle avait fait._

_\- Non... Il ne m'oubliera pas totalement. Il ne lui restera que des impressions fugaces, des choses qui ne seront dangereuses ni pour lui, ni pour notre fille, ni pour moi et les miens._

_Dumbledore hocha la tête à son tour._

_\- Je dois faire la même chose avec vous, annonça-t-elle en s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

_\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela. Premièrement, je me sais bien plus apte à me défendre contre des personnes qui vous en voudraient. Secondement, je dois pouvoir être capable d'aider votre famille face à votre abandon. Mais il reste aussi à voir les effets secondaires._

_La rousse fronça les sourcils, sachant pas du tout de quoi voulait parler le Directeur de l'école._

_\- Quels effets secondaires ?_

_Albus se retint de sourire : il avait réussi à réorienter la conversation, une nouvelle fois._

_\- Ceux qui pourraient apparaître sur votre fille. Le métissage entre le beau peuple et celui des Hommes ne peut se faire sans conséquences, explicita-t-il._

_Il voyait bien qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, c'était de donner à celui qu'elle aimait, un moyen de supporter son absence qui serait venue tôt ou tard._

_\- Il est vrai que nous, les elfes, avons des pouvoirs, disons, spéciaux, par rapport à vous humains. Mais je pense qu'elle tient beaucoup plus de vous que de moi. Elle ne devrait être affectée par le fait que je suis sa mère._

_\- Cependant, vous n'en êtes pas si sûre. Vous devez me laisser mes souvenirs pour que je puisse les aider si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Laissez-moi être le garant de leu sécurité. D'autant plus que je crois en une chose : c'est que les naissances résultant de mélanges inter-espèces sont parfois bien plus forts que les espèces de départ_. _Il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse, sans trop en dire selon votre souhait, les éclairer dans leur vie malgré votre absence._

_L'elfe grimaça sous le coup des paroles clairvoyantes de cet ancien Professeur. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre qui lui démontrerait qu'il avait totalement tort et qui lui permettrait d'asseoir son opinion sans qu'il puisse revenir dessus. Il fallait d'ailleurs ajouter à cela le fait qu'il manie parfaitement bien les mots, lui permettant de manipuler plus facilement les gens dans leurs sentiments. C'était le cas ici. La créature baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, mais cette fois-ci, elle en était consciente. Elle était vaincue._

_Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se tourna vers la cheminée du bureau, attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et fit face à l'homme dont les mots étaient de fulgurantes et foudroyantes armes de destruction massive._

_\- Ne me direz-vous donc pas votre nom ?, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il croisa une dernière fois son regard._

_\- Non._

_Et elle disparut après avoir dit distinctement le nom de sa destination : la maison de Severus Rogue._

_Dumbledore se félicita intérieurement de sa victoire. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y assit. Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit un parchemin sur lequel il inscrivit quelques mots. Le vieil homme sortit une enveloppe un peu jaunit, comme le papier, et y enferma sa lettre, qu'il cacheta. Au lieu d'appeler un hibou, ou bien même Fumseck pour la porter à son destinataire, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Il se mit dos à cette dernière et compta vingt pas. Ceci fait, il prononça quelques mots dans une langue inconnue en pointant sa baguette vers le sol. Alors, les pierres se mirent à se mouvoir dans un ballet on ne pouvait plus gracieux pour des cailloux taillés. Ainsi, ils laissèrent apparaître une cacha dans le sol. Albus y déposa la lettre en compagnie de nombreux autres livres et grimoires. Il prononça ensuite à nouveau les quelques mots et la cachette disparut._

_**Fin du Flash-back dans le passé de Dumbledore**_

Ce fut juste après avoir vu ces dernières images que le souvenir s'estompa pour la dernière fois et la Pensine « recracha » les trois compagnons qui se regardaient, ahuris. Drago se reprit le premier.

\- Il faut que nous allions au bureau de Dumbledore !

* * *

_Alors ?! Dites-moi tout ! _

_Laissez donc une review pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis !_

_Bon... Eh bien !_

_Bonne fin de week-end et à la revoyure !_


	17. Chapitre 17: Quand on va chez Dumbledore

_Salut les loulous !_

_Oui, oui, je sais je suis en retard... Mais bon... Je suis beaucoup sortie cette semaine, faisait tout ce que la semaine de révision pré-bac et la semaine du bac m'avaient empêché de faire ! Na !_

_Au fait ! Je suis Beta Reader ! :) L'histoire est aussi d'Harry Potter. Elle s'appelle_ **La prophétie des destins brisés**. _Je compte sur vous pour aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil !_

_Mais me revoilà avec seulement un jour de retard... _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux (c'est-à-dire ceux que j'ai inventés)._

_Breffons, comme je le dis à chaque fois, bonne lecture à tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

N'écoutant que leur instinct qui leur dictait de courir découvrir ce qu'avait caché Dumbledore, George et Drago sortirent de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers du Terrier. Enora leur jeta un regard effaré, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient lui poser tout plein de questions à propos de ce qu'elle était. Mais non. Rien. La rousse ne savait pas si elle en était heureuse ou pas. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à la majorité des interrogations qu'ils pourraient avoir. Elle secoua la tête. Puis décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle les suive pour éviter les catastrophes. Quand elle regarda par la fenêtre en face d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Il devait être très tard. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. Les garçons comptaient entrer dans le bureau de McGonagall comme ça sans être invité alors qu'il était plus de minuit à sa montre ! Enora imita alors ses amis et se précipita dans les escaliers de la maison biscornue. Elle arriva dans le salon au moment où George prenait de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main.

\- Attendez !, s'écria la jeune fille échevelée par sa course dans les escaliers. Vous comptez aller où comme ça ?

\- Bah, Drago te la dit : dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour aller voir ce qu'il a caché dans son plancher, répondit le roux avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

\- A minuit ?, questionna Enora.

Les garçons se jetèrent un regard, puis ils baissèrent la tête vers leur montre respective. Ils esquissèrent alors un sourire crispé.

\- Oups... On était tellement pris par nos découvertes et notre curiosité qu'on n'a pas pensé qu'il pouvait être si tard, avoua Drago, tandis que leur amie secouait la tête, comme si elle était découragée par leur comportement.

Cependant, son sourire malicieux la trahit.

\- Bon... Aller... On ira demain. Après avoir demandé à la Directrice de Poudlard son autorisation pour « fouiller son bureau », bien entendu.

George fixa Enora droit dans les yeux avec un franc sourire sur le visage.

\- La voix de la raison a parlé. Mais laisse-moi au moins écrire une lettre à McGo ce soir pour que nous puissions avoir la réponse le plus vite possible demain.

Devant le regard plus qu'insistant de son meilleur ami et du roux, la jeune fille capitula. Le frère de Ron détala donc vers sa chambre et rédigea une rapide lettre pour son ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Puis, jetant un autre coup d'oeil à sa montre, il décida qu'il était plus sage de se coucher maintenant pour être en forme le lendemain matin. Du côté de Drago et d'Enora, il s'installa un silence un peu pesant. En effet, chacun revenait dès à présent, dans les confins de leur esprit, sur toutes les révélations qui avaient été faites ce soir par les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard gêné. Puis, remarquant que le lieu n'était pas propice à des discussions comme celle qu'il tentait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie, Drago proposa à Enora de remonter dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent se mettre plus à l'aise. Celle-ci acquiesça et passa avant le blond. Ce dernier remarqua alors le balancement lent des longs cheveux roux que la fille qui montait les marches du Terrier devant lui. Il trouvait cela vraiment gracieux. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était une elfe, ou, du moins, une demi-elfe, le jeune Malefoy remarqua plus facilement tous ces petits gestes, qui auraient pu paraître maladroits pour la plupart des gens, qui pourtant faisaient partie d'un charme surhumain. Il avait, en bon observateur, mis le doigt sur toutes ces petites choses lorsqu'il avait regardé attentivement la mère de sa meilleure amie. Elle faisait toutes le deux les mêmes petits gestes. C'était très intriguant étant donné qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontré, n'avaient jamais vraiment passé du temps ensemble.

La rousse s'assit sur son lit, tandis que son ami préféra la chaise du bureau qu'elle avait dans sa chambre. A nouveau le silence prit place dans la pièce, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment aborder le sujet qui les taraudait tous les deux : la particularité d'Enora. Cette dernière releva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris de son meilleur ami et confident.

\- Je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé est vraiment perturbant pour toi... Cela l'est pour moi aussi figure-toi..., ironisa la jeune fille.

Parfois l'humour, même noir, peut être un bon remède à la nervosité.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle, je pense que mon drôle de pouvoir qui me fait avoir des glyphes sur la peau, eh bien, doit venir de mon ascendance... Hum... particulière, disons...

Drago hocha la tête absorbé par les paroles de son amie, mais aussi, il fallait l'avouer, par son visage fin. A chaque fois qu'il en apprenait un peu plus sur elle, il en tombait un peu plus amoureux... Amoureux ?!

Le blond secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette pensée bizarre de son esprit. Lui, amoureux de sa meilleure amie ? Non ! C'était vrai qu'il avait des palpitations à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il la touchait du bout des doigts, qu'elle lui souriait, mais de là à être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Non... Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se redressa quand Enora passa sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien ?, le questionna-t-elle, un peu d'inquiétude résonnant dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant les paroles de son amie si soudainement qu'elle en sursauta presque.

\- Euh oui, oui... Je vais bien... Pas de problème, articula-t-il en souriant à Enora.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules. Il devait seulement être fatigué... C'était vrai que ces derniers jours avaient été chargés pour lui.

\- Tu es donc d'accord avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... Hum... A propos de ton pouvoir qui serait lié au fait que tu sois une Elfe ?

\- Oui, s'agaça un tant soit peu la jeune fille.

\- Eh bah... Cela me parait plausible. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que nous ne devrions pas trop nous avancer parce qu'on ne sait pas encore tout. On verra cela plus en détail demain, quand nous aurons en main la lettre de Dumbledore.

Enora hocha la tête, acquiesçant à ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Mais son expression resta soucieuse.

\- Est-ce que... Hum... Cela te gêne que je sois... d'une race différente ?, interrogea-t-elle soudain.

Drago la regarda, éberlué par sa question.

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu restes la même Enora qu'avant. On en a juste appris un petit peu plus sur toi. Jamais je ne te rejetterais pour cela. Sois-en certaine.

Le blond lui avait pris les mains et les pressa gentiment pour appuyer ses propos. Cela sembla rassurer sa meilleure amie, car elle lui sourit.

Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme, mais il fut incapable de la retenir parce que la rousse lui parla à ce moment précis.

\- Bon... Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, si nous voulons être en forme demain matin.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots qui étaient dans son esprit s'étaient échappés. Il resta donc bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il sourit à Enora en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais te laisser. Mais avant toute chose, je vais remporter la Pensine au Manoir. Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ferais vite.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour opinant du chef, tandis que son meilleur ami l'embrassait sur le front. Dès que le jeune homme fut sorti avec sa « bassine à souvenir » comme elle l'avait pensé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle se changea rapidement et se mit sous la couette. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie.

**oOo**

Enora était en train de petit-déjeuner tout en lisant un livre quand George descendit les escaliers. Encore la tête dans les rêves de la nuit, ce dernier zigzaguait à travers le salon et la salle à manger, pour finir par s'asseoir... A côté de sa chaise. Sa chute lui permit, pour le coup, de se réveiller instantanément. D'autant plus que la rousse s'était mise à rire en se tenant le ventre, lorsqu'il avait essayé de se relever et qu'il avait encore une fois manqué la chaise sur laquelle il avait tenté de s'appuyer.

Ce fut dans cette bonne ambiance matinale que Ron et Hermione prirent place à leur tour autour de la table remplie de bonnes choses. Ils ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de se moquer gentiment de leur ami et frère. Enora essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. Heureusement, George avait une bonne dose d'autodérision et ne prit pas mal la rigolade matinale.

Soudain, Molly arriva dans la pièce en brandissant une lettre. Elle la tendit à son maladroit de fils. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait l'entête de Poudlard. Le roux sourit en montrant la missive à Enora. Les trois autres avaient la grande impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, quand ils remarquèrent le regard entre les deux amis. La jeune fille fit fi de leurs interrogations muettes et incita George à ouvrir la lettre. Il s'exécuta avec une telle emphase solennelle que cela fit sourire tout le monde autour de la table, malgré leur impatience à connaître le contenu de la missive.

Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes manuscrites, sous le regard des personnes qui l'entouraient. Arrivé à la fin, le jeune homme releva la tête et adressa un sourire franc à son amie. Sourire que cette dernière lui rendit.

\- C'est bon ? Elle est d'accord ?, demanda-t-elle, avide de connaître la réponse.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu doutais encore de mon charme légendaire dans la rédaction de demandes express ?, blagua le roux.

\- Si c'était le cas auparavant, ce n'est plus vrai désormais !, rit Enora.

Drago arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il remarqua immédiatement la lettre entre les mains du frère de Ron et le sourire sur le visage de ses amis.

\- On peut y aller ?, questionna-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

George hocha la tête en étirant ses lèvres.

\- Parfait, dit le blond. On finit de manger, on s'habille et on y va !

\- Vous allez où ?, demanda enfin Hermione, posant ainsi la question que les deux autres avaient sur le bout de la langue, eux aussi.

\- Eh bien, nous allons voir McGonagall une nouvelle fois parce que nous avons de nouvelles informations concernant les origines d'Enora. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'est moins sûr. On vous en parlera quand nous reviendrons, déclara Drago. C'est promis.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley opina du bonnet. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient prêts à partir. Comme quelques jours auparavant, ils utilisèrent la cheminée familiale du Terrier pour atterrir dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière était assise à sa table de travail, étudiant avec attention un parchemin. Quand elle vit Enora et ses deux anciens élèves arriver, elle se leva et les rejoignit.

\- Vous m'avez envoyé une bien étrange lettre hier soir monsieur Weasley. Vous disiez qu'il y aurait une cache secrète dans cette pièce, et qu'elle contiendrait des informations primordiales pour Miss Rogue. Ai-je bien résumé la situation ?, demanda la vieille femme.

\- C'est bien cela Professeur. Si vous le permettez, nous aimerions nous mettre à sa recherche rapidement.

Les trois amis regardèrent le professeur de Métamorphoses réfléchir quelques instants avec un peu d'appréhension dans le fond du ventre.

\- Me promettez-vous qu'il n'y aura pas de casse dans le bureau ?, questionna-t-elle, prudente.

En effet, elle connaissait George par les nombreuses farces qu'il avait exécutées avec son frère jumeau. McGo était curieuse, mais pas folle au point de voir le château détruit dans la simple fouille de la pièce pour trouver un document hypothétique.

\- Nous essayerons d'en faire le moins possible, tempéra le jeune homme.

Drago sourit devant le subtil sous-entendu à l'instar de la Directrice. D'un hochement de tête, elle autorisa les jeunes gens à faire les recherches nécessaires à leur quête. Autant par instinct que grâce à leur souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vu hier soir dans la Pensine, ils s'approchèrent du centre du bureau, suivis par une Minerva intriguée. Alors, le blond ferma les yeux et s'appliqua à imiter les gestes de Dumbledore, ainsi que ses mots. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il grimaça devant l'échec. Il réessaya, mais rien n'y fit. Goguenard, George décida d'essayer à son tour, pensant réussi. Pourtant, pour lui aussi, rien ne se produisit au sol de la pièce à son contact. Il jura tout bas, tandis que McGonagal faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Puis, la femme eut une idée.

\- Hum... Jeunes gens..., les interpella-t-elle.

Les amis se retournèrent vers elle, agacés pour les garçons, les oreilles grandes ouvertes pour Enora. En effet, celle-ci savait que tout conseil dans un cas d'impasse était bon à prendre, même si son égo n'était pas content.

\- Dumbledore était le Directeur de Poudlard à cette époque, quand il aurait déposé la lettre dans la cache, n'est-ce pas ?, commença-t-elle sa démonstration.

Un peu plus intéressés, les garçons hochèrent la tête.

\- Cette pièce est emplie de magie, tout comme l'est le château. Vous avez pu le remarquer miss. J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard lorsque j'étais plus jeune... Oui Monsieur Weasley, j'ai été jeune. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous étonne outre mesure... Hum... Bref, dans le livre, il était précisé que le bureau du Directeur avait toujours été lié à celui-ci. Je pense donc que cette cache ne peut s'ouvrir que par la magie du chef d'établissement actuel.

Enora jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons, puis se retourna vers Minerva.

\- C'est vrai que cela se tient, approuva la jeune fille. Vous voulez donc essayer ?

\- Oui, c'était dans mon idée.

\- Avez-vous besoin que Drago répète la formule, Professeur ?, demanda encore Enora.

\- Non. Je vous remercie miss. Vous savez, j'ai toujours très bien suivi en cours, plus que certains en tous cas..., dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur George, qui détourna ses yeux malicieux un peu gêné. J'ai bien tout retenu, merci, sourit la femme.

Sourire que lui rendit la rousse. Minerva imita parfaitement son élève blond, tandis que les trois jeunes gens s'étaient éloignés d'elles pour éviter les problèmes. Malheureusement, malgré un résonnement qui se tenait, la Directrice n'eut pas plus de succès que les deux jeunes hommes. Ces derniers se sourirent. La femme se tourna vers Enora.

\- Vous devriez essayer vous aussi. Si cela ne fonctionne pas plus avec vous, je considèrerais que cette cache secrète n'a jamais existé ou bien qu'elle a été condamnée par Dumbledore lui-même. Nous serions bien en peine de revenir sur un de ses sortilèges, même après sa mort. Vous connaissez sa puissance magique...

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. George poussa son amie vers le centre de la pièce, d'où McGonagal avait reculé, en posant sa main sur le bas de son dos. La rousse posa un regard un peu stressé sur son meilleur ami qui, lui, ancra ses yeux dans les siens, lui envoyant une grande dose de courage. Mais, pas seulement. Ce dernier était aussi mêlé à une tendresse profonde. Cet échange ébranla la jeune fille dans les confins de son esprit, tout en lui offrant une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle sourit, puis s'appliqua à se souvenir des gestes du mentor de son père. Enora se laissa totalement prendre par la magie environnante et accepta de se faire guider par son instinct. Cet état d'esprit sublima tous ses gestes, les rendant parfaits et identiques à ceux de Dumbledore. Les yeux fermés, elle lança son incantation, totalement prise par le côté irréel du moment. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Seules subsistaient quelques paillettes, qui crépitaient encore de son pouvoir incroyablement puissant d'elfe. Au moment où elle se détournait de centre du bureau pour avouer sa défaite à ses compagnons, des bruits étranges se firent entendre. Tout doucement, les planches et les lattes du parquet changeaient de place pour finalement dévoiler ce que les trois amis cherchèrent : la cache de Dumbledore et ce qu'elle contenait.

La rousse se mit à sourire et se précipita vers les garçons. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea plus particulièrement vers un beau blond, lui sautant dans les bras. Ils furent tellement abasourdis par ce geste qu'aucun d'eux ne fit un seul mouvement pour se dégager de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait que cette étreinte durait bien plus longtemps que la normale. Ils se sentaient étrangement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils se complétaient parfaitement. Leurs cœurs cognaient dans leur cage thoracique de manière erratique, mais étrangement en osmose, comme s'ils jouaient une partition connue d'eux seuls. George se racla la gorge bruyamment, essayant de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde (_sorcier bien évidemment_). Gênés, ils sortirent difficilement tout de même de leur étreinte. Pour faire bonne mesure, Enora fit un rapide câlin au roux, se qui, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, fit serrer ses poings au blond. Jalousie ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux roux se relâchèrent et se sourirent. Puis, dans un bel ensemble, les quatre personnes s'approchèrent du trou dans le sol formé par la cache et se penchèrent pour apercevoir ce qu'elle contenait.

* * *

_Bon bon bon..._

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Aller ! Dites-moi tout !_

_Bon bon bon..._

_A la revoyure les petits loups ! :)_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Quand on fait une chasse

_Hello à toutes et à tous (oui, les filles d'abord ! na !)_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! En tous cas, moi, je suis en pleine forme depuis hier parce que j'ai appris que j'étais admise au bac avec une mention ! :D Je suis donc super contente ! :)_

_Bon trève de bavardages... Je tiens juste à préciser que je suis très déçue de ne pas recevoir beaucoup de review par rapport au travail que je fournis pour vous offrir une bonne histoire... M'enfin..._

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mis à part l'intrigue (qui est géniale je dois dire !) et les personnages originaux._

_Bon eh bien, je vous retrouve en bas, pour, je l'espère, une review, mon seul salaire..._

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (les mecs d'abord pour changer)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Enora se mit à genoux pour pouvoir plus facilement accéder à tout ce que contenait la cache de Dumbledore. Elle en sortit quelques papiers qui semblaient concerner essentiellement l'école. Minerva les attrapa rapidement, sans laisser le temps aux garçons de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil dessus. George regarda de travers son ancienne professeur intrigué par ce qu'elle semblait leur cacher. La Directrice, qui était en train de feuilleter les documents découverts, remarqua la façon dont la dévisageait son ancien élève. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il chercherait à connaître les petits secrets qui pouvaient être dissimulés dans ces formulaires administratifs. Elle aussi se devrait de découvrir ce qu'ils contenaient, car elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais Dumbledore devait bien avoir une bonne raison pour les avoir déposés là. McGonagal décida alors de garder un œil attentif sur ces documents et sur George.

La rousse, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la Directrice et dans celle de son ami, continuait toujours d'explorer le coffre dans le sol. Soudain, un bout de papier blanc attira son attention. Passant dans la position assise pour faire moins d'efforts, elle retira ce qui apparaissait comme étant une lettre et l'apporta à ses yeux. Sur l'enveloppe, il était écrit : « A la fille de Severus Rogue ». Elle retint une exclamation et se tourna vers ses amis pour chercher leur regard. Drago et George lui lancèrent un sourire d'encouragement, bien que celui de son blond préféré semblait être qualifiable de tendre pour la jeune fille. Elle détourna son regard, gênée et déboussolée. Elle se reconcentra sur la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle était persuadée que c'était ce que le vieil homme avait mis dans la cache dans le souvenir qu'elle avait vu. Elle retira le cachet de Poudlard de l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une écriture fine que tous ses compagnons purent reconnaitre comme étant celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

« A la fille de Severus Rogue,

Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort avant d'avoir pu avoir la chance de vous rencontrer. Vous avez dû recevoir mes uniques souvenirs de votre mère de la part de Shacklebolt Kingsley. C'est sûrement comme cela que vous avez pu ouvrir cette cache secrète de ce bureau. J'avais placé un sort qui faisait que vous seriez la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Veuillez donc m'excuser auprès de Minerva, qui doit sûrement être à vos côtés en ce moment, de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ce coffre... »

Enora jeta un coup d'œil bizarre vers la Directrice actuelle de l'école de Magie qu'était Poudlard. Comment le vieux fou, comme l'appelait Drago, pouvait savoir que cette ancienne professeure de Métamorphose serait présente à ce moment-là ? La rousse secoua la tête. Dumbledore était quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas s'essayer à comprendre, ni même s'essayer à appréhender tous les actes. C'était quelqu'un de bien trop complexe pour cela. La jeune fille, sous les regards intrigués de George, Drago et Minerva, reprit sa lecture en reposant ses yeux sur le vieux parchemin.

« Vous êtes sûrement là aussi si votre père est décédé. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Sachez que c'était un homme qui avait mille et une qualités. Mais vous devez probablement le savoir bien plus que quiconque.

Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est pour une bonne raison. Pour retrouver votre mère. Vous devez déjà savoir, grâce à mes souvenirs, que c'est une elfe. Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Tout ce que je sais d'elle vous le savez aussi.

Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir la retrouver un jour, puisque vous êtes, vous aussi, une elfe. Votre monde est très fermé depuis quelques siècles, après des déboires de diplomatie entre nos deux races. Seul un elfe à part entière peut entrer dans votre univers. Vous êtes aussi la seule capable de déceler les indices laissés par votre peuple aux vôtres qui se sont perdus pour retrouver le chemin de leur véritable chez-eux. Tout ce que je sais, et que je suis persuadé que vous savez aussi, est que la clé de votre monde se trouve dans la grande et mystique bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à réunir plusieurs livres qui pourraient vous être utiles. Je les ai rassemblés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ils ont, eux aussi, une cache spéciale, que seule vous pourrez trouver et ouvrir, à l'instar de celle-ci.

En espérant que toutes ses indications vous auront aidée un tant soit peu dans vos recherches, je vous souhaite toute la réussite possible.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore »

Enora releva doucement la tête de la lettre qu'elle venait de finir de lire. Elle remarqua les regards impatients que lui jetaient ses amis. Mieux que des mots, elle leur donna la feuille de papier couverte de la fine et reconnaissable écriture de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Les yeux dans le vague, elle attendit la fin de la lecture de la lettre. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle lut distraitement le nom apposé sur la couverture des livres qui se trouvaient encore dans la cache du plancher. Elle tomba soudainement sur un titre qui la fit sursauter : _Journal de Gédéon Dumaray, ou à la recherche du Graal de la connaissance perdu. _Un bien long titre qui faisait avant tout référence à la légende moldue du roi Arthur. Mais ce qui avait d'autant plus intrigué Enora était le nom de l'auteur : Gédéon Dumaray. C'était, selon ses souvenirs de ses nombreuses lectures, un grand découvreur et archéologue sorcier dont la spécialité était la bibliothèque sorcière d'Alexandrie. Il avait passé des années à la rechercher, mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi. L'histoire disait qu'il avait découvert quels étaient les objets étaient à utiliser et dans quel ordre, parce qu'il avait réussi à décrypter les énigmes qui en parlaient. Enora se pencha pour ramasser le carnet. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver les réponses à de nombreuses questions dedans.

Rapidement, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par ses amis qui avaient fini d'examiner la lettre de Dumbledore.

\- Il faut que nous allions à la bibliothèque !, s'exclama George que le sentiment d'être proche d'une découverte mettait dans tous ses états.

Drago, de son côté, s'inquiéta de voir le peu de réaction de la part d'Enora. Il se décala, espérant connaître ce qui intriguait à ce point sa meilleure amie, qu'il aimait bien plus que cela. Oui... Il s'était rendu compte que l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers la belle rousse était plus que passager. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble avaient créé un lien presque indestructible, que le blond avait alimenté de plus en plus de sentiments. En bref, il était tombé amoureux de la fille de son parrain, Enora Rogue. Il savait que c'était irrémédiable. Elle était parfaite pour lui : douce, intelligente, et magnifique aussi. Elle pouvait avoir un caractère de cochon parfois, mais elle était toujours juste avec tout le monde.

Inconsciente des pensées et du regard attendrie de son meilleur ami, la jeune fille se releva d'un seul coup et se tourna vers la Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Madame... Serait-il possible d'aller dans la réserve pour que nous puissions prendre les livres mentionnés dans la lettre d'Albus Dumbledore ?, demanda Enora.

Minerva observa les trois jeunes gens. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait les laisser y aller de son plein gré, parce qu'ils seraient bien capables de le faire, avec ou sans son accord. Surtout Weasley. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser aller et venir dans la réserve, où étaient conservés les plus dangereux documents de leur monde. En particulier des archives sur les alliances durant les deux guerres contre Voldemort, qui risquerait de remettre toutes leurs certitudes en question.

\- Oui, je vous le permets...

Les trois amis se sourirent immédiatement, sachant que cela leur permettrait de faire un grand pas dans leur quête. Cependant, ils calmèrent instantanément leur joie en voyant l'ancienne professeure lever la main.

\- Malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en vous, je mets une condition. Je viendrais avec vous pour superviser les recherches.

Enora soupira de soulagement. Elle croyait que cela serait bien pire. Mais cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien même que McGonagal soit présente : elle pourrait ainsi les aider. Elle devait, en effet, connaître cet endroit par cœur. Elle serait plus un atout qu'un boulet, comme ce que semblait penser les garçons à ce moment précis. Elle leur fit un petit sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. Drago lui répondit par le même geste et ce fut comme si des millions, des milliards de papillons s'envolaient au même moment dans son ventre. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, gênée. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle demanda à George de les conduire à la bibliothèque. Il était vrai que tout le monde oubliait tout le temps qu'elle n'était venue récemment à Poudlard qu'en deux ou trois occasions, et qu'elle ne se souvenait que de peu de choses de ses vadrouilles quand elle était plus jeune, tandis qu'elle habitait avec son père, qui enseignait déjà. Elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment apprécier ce château à sa juste valeur. Elle suivit donc le roux à travers ce qui lui semblait être mille et un couloirs. Minerva se tenait aux côtés de son ami, alors que Drago se trouvait juste derrière la jeune fille, comme pour fermer la marche. Enora sentait parfaitement bien sa présence et son intense regard gris dans son dos, mais n'osait pas se retourner, encore trop gênée.

La rousse était très surprise de pouvoir localiser sans aucun problème quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans son dos. En fait, elle s'était vraiment aperçue de l'étendue de ses capacités depuis qu'elle avait vu les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Elle se rendait vraiment compte que sa vue, son ouïe, son toucher, son odorat et son goût étaient bien plus développés qu'elle ne le pensait. Maintenait qu'elle le savait, elle adorait les « mettre en route », comme elle le disait, et repérer des choses, avoir des sensations qu'elle avait occultées auparavant. Elle trouvait que la Nature n'en était que plus belle et plus admirable. Ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir le faire partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout avec Drago...

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plongée dans ses pensées, elle observa avec attention l'intérieur de Poudlard, de façon à bien tout garder en mémoire. Les escaliers mouvants. Les tableaux aux murs. Les bruissements des conversations des illustres sorciers entableautés. Le bruit de ses pieds qui résonnait dans ces couloirs vides d'élèves. Ces portes en bois. Cette pierre, lisse au toucher, qui composait le sol et les murs. La lumière vive qui venait des fenêtres en verre. Le soleil qui réchauffait, par différents endroits, la peau des usagers des corridors. L'odeur de l'encre et du parchemin froissé. Toutes ces petites choses-là qui ravivaient des souvenirs dans le cœur de la rousse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que cela puisqu'ils arrivaient en vus de l'immense porte qui marquait l'entrée de la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard. Enora détailla tout ce qui l'entourait avant de poser un pied dans ce monde du savoir de la sorcellerie anglaise, dont Hermione et Percy lui avait tant de fois parlé. Elle regretta à cet instant qu'ils ne soient pas avec elle. Mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien d'autres occasions de revenir ici avec eux. Elle rejoignit ses acolytes qui avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt. Elle allait leur demander pourquoi, quand elle remarqua une présence inconnue.

\- Vous êtes sûre Professeur ?, disait la femme qui se trouvait là.

Cette dernière était mince, avait une tête de vautour, un visage parcheminé, les joues creuses et le nez busqué*. Le tout était encadré par de longs cheveux noirs. Ceux-ci étaient rassemblés en un strict chignon.

\- Bien entendu madame Pince. Nous avons besoin d'accéder à la réserve immédiatement, affirma Minerva à celle qui semblait être la bibliothécaire.

La sorcière fronça le nez et les sourcils, semblant être peu convaincue. Mais face à la Directrice de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle finit par abdiquer en baissant la tête. La femme se dirigea vers son bureau, tira un tiroir que personne n'avait remarqué auparavant. Elle en sortit une clé dont le panneton était le plus étrange que les trois jeunes gens avaient jamais vu. Aucun d'entre eux n'était allé dans cette pièce du château, bien plus réservé aux professeurs et aux élèves les plus bosseurs munis d'une autorisation. En journée, elle était ouverte, mais très surveillée par madame Pince. Cette dernière leur demanda de la suivre. Le petit groupe se déplaça entre différents rayons qui intriguèrent beaucoup Enora. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dos des livres qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, trouvant leur toucher réconfortant au possible.

Après quelques instants de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un coin reculé de ce temple du savoir. La bibliothécaire glissa la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Tous entendirent un déclic qui indiqua que la porte était dorénavant ouverte. Mais la sorcière ne s'écarta pas pour autant et prononça un mot inaudible des trois jeunes gens. A cet instant seulement, le pan de bois épais s'ouvrit de lui-même, laissant place nette pour le petit groupe. Minerva se tourna vers eux pour leur expliquer.

\- Depuis la guerre contre Voldemort, nous nous sommes rendu compte que beaucoup des connaissances qu'il avait acquises venaient d'ici. Donc, pour plus de sécurité, nous avons décidé de renforcer les protections de cette pièce.

Elle se retint de leur dire qu'ils avaient failli recréer une défense équivalente à celle qu'ils avaient mise en place pour garder la pierre philosophale. Mais devant l'échec qu'elle avait été, ils avaient décidé que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela.

La Directrice leur permit alors de rentrer dans la réserve. Immédiatement, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Drago ressortit la lettre de Dumbledore. Il relut le passage qui parlait des livres qu'il avait cachés là.

« [...] Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à réunir plusieurs livres qui pourraient vous être utiles. Je les ai rassemblés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ils ont, eux aussi, une cache spéciale, que seule vous pourrez trouver et ouvrir, à l'instar de celle-ci. [...] »

Au même moment, Enora posa son pied sur le sol dallé de pierres. Mais celles-ci étaient différentes de celles du château en général. Elles ressemblaient plus à du carrelage. En s'avançant dans la pièce, la rousse remarqua que les pavés changeaient de couleurs. Alors que près de la porte d'entrée ils étaient gris, plus elle s'avança vers la droite, plus ils devenaient jaune. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, surprise. Elle se tourna vivement vers McGonagal, la faisant sursauter.

\- C'est normal que les dalles changent de couleurs en fonction de l'endroit où l'on se trouve ?, demanda Enora.

Minerva fronça les sourcils, à l'instar de la bibliothécaire. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non...

George releva alors la tête, en se frottant le menton de son index. Ce geste fit sourit Drago et Enora qui se jetèrent un regard complice. Ce même regard les fit rougir et ils baissèrent la tête, l'une se demandant pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça avec son meilleur ami, l'autre complètement perdu dans ses sentiments qui l'enveloppaient tout entier. Drago en avait assez de se comporter comme un petit garçon de 10 ans, quand il croisait les yeux bleus de la fille qu'il aimait. Il secoua la tête pur se reprendre, chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, quand George leva son index, le regard éclairé par une idée.

\- Je sais !, s'exclama le roux.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme sourit, aimant particulièrement que les gens lui témoignent une grande attention. Cela le faisait se sentir important. Et il adorait ça !

Le sourire sur les lèvres, il prit l'attitude d'un professeur et se tourna vers son public, aussi limité soit-il.

\- Dumbledore a dit que seule Enora pourrait trouver l'emplacement des livres qu'il a caché ici. On est d'accord ?, commença-t-il sa démonstration. Or, nous savons depuis hier soir qu'elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, contrairement aux adultes qui n'étaient pas au courant de tout. Mais George les ignora dans leurs lacunes. Il savait qu'Enora ne voulait pas encore trop parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur sa mère dans la Pensine de Drago.

\- Il faut donc que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour trouver la cache de Dumbledore, affirma-t-il.

Les deux meilleurs amis soulevèrent un sourcil au même moment, ce qui fit pouffer le roux. Ils n'en tinrent pas compte.

\- Mais, cela, c'était facile à deviner..., dit simplement le blond en jetant un regard discret à Enora.

George se retint de soupirer. Il avait bien remarqué que la relation entre ses amis commençait à évoluer, mais ils lui semblaient vraiment coincer. Il était persuadé qu'aucun des deux ne ferait le premier pas. Il allait encore devoir s'y coller...

\- Je sais cela, petit serpent... (_Drago leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce nouveau surnom. George aimait bien le taquiner et lui trouver des surnoms plus qu'idiot faisait partie de ses passe-temps préférés_) Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que, parmi les nouvelles facultés dont Enora n'avait pas encore conscience, elle peut aussi sentir, ou plutôt voir, les différences de chaleur, en particulier dans le sol. Ce carrelage le permet plus facilement parce qu'il est fin, de couleur neutre et très peu imprégné de magie. Donc, je pense que ces changements de couleur que tu vois Eno, ce sont des changements de température. De plus, tout le monde sait très bien que...

\- Qu'un rassemblement d'objets magiques dans un tout petit espace crée beaucoup de chaleur !, s'exclama Drago. George ! Tu es un génie !

Ce dernier s'inclina devant le compliment.

\- Alors, reprit Minerva, il suffit que mademoiselle Rogue suive la chaleur jusqu'à son point culminant pour trouver la cache ? Ingénieux... Même décédé, Albus m'impressionnera toujours.

La rousse commença alors sa recherche. Le temps qu'elle s'habitue à toutes les nuances de jaune, d'orange et de rouge, Drago se tourna vers George, car ils préféraient la laisser travailler seule pour ne pas la brusquer ou créer des intermittences avec leur propre température.

\- Mais dis-moi Georginounet (_bah oui, il ne fallait pas se laisser faire tout de même quand on était un Malefoy/Black_), comment tu sais tout ça ? Non pas que tu n'étais pas un modèle d'intelligence à l'école... Mais, en fait, si...

\- Eh bien, pour notre boutique, avec Fred, (_il baissa la voix en prononçant son nom_) Nous avons étudié toutes les créatures de notre monde et même celles qui avaient disparues pour voir si nous pourrions reproduire certaines de leurs capacités...

Le blond hocha la tête.

Soudain, ils entendirent un fort bruit qui les fit sursauter. Les garçons se jetèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers la source du fracas. Ils découvrirent une Enora morte de rire sous de nombreux livres et une multitude de feuilles de papier qui voletaient dans tous les sens, comme si elles avaient une vie propre. Peut-être que c'était le cas... Ils se dépêchèrent de la sortir de là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Irma Pince.

La rousse essaya de calmer son fou-rire un peu nerveux pour répondre à la bibliothécaire, tandis que Minerva remettait rapidement les ouvrages en place. Elle ne voulait pas que les jeunes gens s'attardent sur ceux-ci. Les garçons soutenaient leur amie.

\- Eh bien... Je... Hum... Je suivais la piste du carrelage, ne me concentrant que sur cela. Le truc, c'était que j'étais tellement concentrée, que je n'ai pas vu que je fonçais droit sur une armoire pleine de livres...

Irma hocha la tête, rassurée par l'histoire que lui avait racontée la jeune fille.

\- La prochaine fois... Faites attention et surtout, faites le tour des obstacles..., la réprimanda-t-elle, frustrée qu'on ait fait du mal à ses livres chéris.

Enora fit donc le tour et un eut un petit cri surpris.

\- La cachette est là !

Tous s'approchèrent de là où se tenait la rousse. Elle désignait une pierre quelconque pour des yeux non-avertis. Enora sortit alors sa baguette, prise d'une inspiration particulière.

\- _Tolle tibi _**!, prononça-t-elle distinctement.

La pierre se décolla et, sans prévenir, Enora s'évanouit. Drago eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper pour la déposer au sol. Il jeta alors un regard angoissé à son ancienne professeure. Celle-ci ne sut quoi répondre, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire. A cause de cela, elle ne voulut rien tester, de peur d'aggraver le cas de la jeune fille.

\- Emmenons-la à l'infirmerie. _Mobilicorpus_.

Le corps d'Enora s'éleva d'environ un mètre et se déplaça grâce aux impulsions que donnait Minerva. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui faire passer la porte de la réserve, rien à faire. Enora ne pouvait pas sortir. George, quant à lui, put faire un pas hors de la pièce, tout comme Irma, McGonagal et Drago. Pourtant, Enora, elle, ne pouvait pas.

La rousse était coincée dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans un état que l'on pouvait qualifier de critique. Le roux souffla.

\- Par Merlin... On n'est pas dans la m***e.

* * *

* Cette description est extraite de wikia Harry Potter.

** Nouveau sortilège que j'ai inventé pour le bien de mon histoire. Grâce à Google Traduction, je sais à présent dire "Décolle-toi". Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction à proposer, je suis preneuse.

_Bon bon ! Dites moi tout pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! :)_

_Review, review please !_

_Bon brefouille... à la revoyure !_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Quand on s'enfonce

_Hey ! _

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, malgré un mal de dent (je me suis fait arracher mes dents de sagesse, alors oui, je souffre le martyr, mais j'écris quand même pour vous mes chers lecteurs et mes chères lectrices !). Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres. En effet, il y a un point de vue interne particulier : celui d'Enora._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira, malgré tout ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout n'est pas à moi, il n'y a que l'intrigue et les personnages inventés qui m'appartiennent ! Le reste est à JKR !_

_Brefouille !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**POV Enora**

_J'étais dans le flou. Rien de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi ne semblait réel. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner sur moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à me repérer, à deviner où je pouvais me trouver. Des ombres de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles tournoyaient autour de moi sans pour autant me remarquer. Comme si j'étais une zone sur laquelle il ne valait mieux pas se déplacer. J'espérais tellement que quelqu'un puisse me renseigner… Un instant, j'étais à côté de mon sublime meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy, de George Weasley, de Minerva McGonagal et d'Irma Pince en train de déloger une pierre du mur de la réserve et l'instant d'après, je m'étais retrouvée perdue dans ce lieu nébuleux. Il n'y avait personne. J'étais seule dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde. Même quand je parlais, quand j'appelais à l'aide, aucune des ombres ne me répondait. Alors, au lieu de m'égosiller, ne sachant pas ce qui allait advenir, je m'assis. Je posais mes fesses sur un sol flou et indéfinissable, fatiguée._

_Un certain temps s'écoula sans que j'en ai véritablement conscience. En effet, lorsque j'avais voulu regarde l'heure, après m'être installée, je me suis rendue compte que mes vêtements avaient disparu. Ils avaient été transformés en une longue toge blanche ce qui me rendait lumineuse dans cet endroit brumeux et grisaillant. Bien évidemment, aucun des accessoires dont je ne me séparais jamais n'était présent sur moi. Je n'avais donc pu savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais là. Lorsque j'avais voulu, comme je l'avais appris dans un livre __moldu à propose des scrouts ? non… des scouats ? des scouts !, regarder l'avancée du soleil dans le ciel, j'ai remarqué que la lumière ne déclinait pas. En fait, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Je soupirais. _

_Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passait ici. J'essayais, du mieux que je pouvais, de me mettre à l'aise. Je m'allongeais sur le sol vaporeux et me hasardais à imaginer la vie des ombres qui passaient à mes côtés. Par exemple, quand j'en apercevais une bossue, je pensais qu'elle avait eue une dure journée au travail ce jour-là. Une autre se déplaçant plus lentement et ayant une ou deux pattes de plus devait être un homme ou une femme qui avait des béquilles ou une canne. J'en étais à la vingt-cinquième histoire quand, émergeant des vapeurs, apparut un homme, ou plutôt un vieillard. __Grand et mince, il avait des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux avaient un regard pétillant et pénétrant qui donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayons X.* Il était habillé de la même manière que moi, mis à part le fait que lui la portait mieux que moi, la toge. Cela lui donnait un air d'homme sage. Il me faisait penser à la description de ce grand mage de la littérature moldue, chez ce Tolkien. Hum… Gandalf le gris ? Ou plutôt après sa transformation en mage blanc. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais déjà rencontré cet individu-là. Me creusant la cervelle pour me souvenir tandis que je me relevais, je ne fis pas plus que cela attention à lui. Redressant la tête, je remarquais, en sursautant, qu'il était tout proche de moi. Trop proche à mon humble avis. Mais ce fut en croisant ces yeux à la couleur si claire, limpide comme l'eau qui coule des sources, que mes réminiscences me revinrent de plein fouet. Prise de court, je me reculais d'un pas et fronçais les sourcils, alors que mon cerveau (_déjà en surmenage_) essayait de comprendre toutes les informations que je lui fournissais._

_\- Albus Dumbledore ?, demandais-je, incertaine._

_Ma voix eut quelques ratés, sûrement parce que je n'avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures ? jours ? et que ma gorge était sèche. Sans répondre, le vieillard tendit la main devant lui. D'un seul coup, apparut dans sa main ridée une bouteille d'eau pleine. Il me la proposa et je me jetais dessus comme si cela avait été la dernière goutte d'eau sur Terre. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?_

_Il attendit que j'ai fini de boire pour m'inviter à m'asseoir du plat de la main, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot. A m'asseoir ? Oui, car deux fauteuils aussi blancs que ma toge sortis de nulle part se présentaient à nous, accueillants. A leur côté, une petite table ronde assortie attendait que je pose le litre. Il y avait même un petit repose bouteille blanc, qui était mis à disposition. Toutes ces créations me surprenaient. Je jetais un petit regard à l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci me fixait malicieusement. Je connaissais ce regard. Mis à part la malice, mon père l'utilisait sur moi lorsqu'il attendait que je lui parle de ma dernière bêtise en date. Il y avait donc un jeu implicite qui consistait à ne pas parler le premier, à prendre son mal en patience. Ce fut ce que je fis. J'attendis, assise, ancrant mon regard déterminé dans le sien empli de sourires. De nombreux hippogriffes passèrent. Je ne m'autorisais qu'à cligner des yeux face à cet homme. Il avait plus d'une centaine d'années d'expérience derrière lui. Tout me disait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Alors, sans couper le contact, je me réinstallais dans le fauteuil qu'il semblait avoir fait apparaître pour moi. J'avais tout mon temps._

_Comprenant ainsi que je n'allais pas lâcher prise (_c'était une vraie question d'honneur en fait… Peut-être que j'aurais eu ma place à Gryffondor si j'avais pu faire ma scolarité à Poudlard_), Dumbledore soupira avec un sourire et se servit de thé dans une tasse qui venait d'apparaître avec la théière assorti. Je savourais ma petite victoire en mon for intérieur, parce que, pour l'instant, je ne savais pas ce que cela pourrait engendrer._

_\- C'est bien moi, prononça le vieil homme.  
_

_Je fronçais les sourcils, étant un peu perdue._

_\- Je vous demande pardon ?, le repris-je, espérant comprendre cette phrase un peu énigmatique.  
\- Vous m'avez demandé, tout à l'heure, si j'étais Albus Dumbledore. Je vous réponds donc que c'est bien moi, avec un petit temps de retard, certes._

_Je regardais cet homme dont je n'avais aucun souvenir personnel, étant trop petite lorsque je l'avais connu. La réflexion qu'il venait de faire me rappelait seulement les longues conversations que j'avais avec mon père quand je lui demandais de me parler de son travail à Poudlard pour me distraire. Il me parlait de cet homme sage qui ne distillait ses propos dans des devinettes, ce qui agaçait beaucoup son entourage. Chose que je pouvais comprendre._

_\- Ainsi, je suis morte, dis-je tout simplement, par déduction logique._

_En effet, puisque je rencontrais Albus Dumbledore dans un monde brumeux et rempli d'ombres, je ne pouvais que l'avoir rejoint dans l'au-delà des sorciers. Bizarrement, j'étais en paix avec ça, maintenant que j'avais apparemment compris ce qui m'arrivait. De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire d'autre qu'accepter ?_

_\- Non, tu n'es pas morte._

_Ah ! Première nouvelle ! Je me redressais sur mon fauteuil immaculé. Je jetais un regard surpris sur mon unique interlocuteur._

_\- Alors où suis-je ? Comme cela se fait que vous soyez là puisque vous êtes mort il y a deux ans ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_Le vieux sage me sourit et se réinstalla dans sa causeuse. Je sentais, vu sa position, que nous allions en avoir pour quelques temps. Mais curieusement, je n'étais pas impatiente, contrairement à mon habitude. A mon tour, je pris une confortable position sur mon siège. Je rassemblais mes genoux sous mon menton et posais mes pieds sur le moelleux cousin de l'assise. Mes cheveux, pour une fois parfaitement bouclés, se disséminèrent sur mes épaules selon leur envie (_où je crois que mes cheveux ont une vie propre et qu'ils la passent la plupart du temps à me pourrir la vie en se rendant plus indomptable que la crinière d'un lion_), faisant comme une sorte d'auréole rousse autour de ma tête. Inconsciemment, je souris. Cela me faisait penser à certains moments que j'avais passé avec Drago ou avec sa mère lorsqu'ils me donnaient quelques cours._

_\- Je suis mort ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Bien sûr que je le suis puisque tu es là. J'avais prévu tout pour que tu puisses, seule, en tant qu'elfe, trouver cette cache et activer le sort qui t'a conduit ici._

_\- Ici ? Mais où sommes-nous ?_

_\- Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu connais la légende moldue du paradis, de l'enfer et du purgatoire ?, demanda soudainement le vieil homme._

_J'hochais la tête, tout en me demandant où l'ancien directeur de Poudlard voulait en venir. Narcissa m'avait fait lire la Bible. Je n'avais pas toujours tout compris, mais j'avais saisi l'intention et ce que commandait cette religion. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un livre plein d'exemples qui appliquent les Dix Commandements ou du moins montre leurs fondements et leurs raisons d'être. Le purgatoire était un lieu les âmes des morts terminent d'expier leurs fautes**. C'était une sorte d'entre-deux entre le paradis et l'enfer. Ce dernier était un lieu destiné à la souffrance des âmes damnées***. Au contraire, le paradis était l'endroit où séjournait les âmes des élus après la mort****. Après lui avoir rapporté mes maigres connaissances (_je ne les avais pas approfondies alors que j'avais l'habitude de le faire_), Dumbledore opina du chef._

_\- J'ai, il y a quelques années de cela, découvert de nouveaux et inconnus écrits de vieux mages sorciers très réputés dans l'étude de la vie après la mort. Ils avaient réussi à prouver qu'il existait un quatrième monde qui se rapporterait à la religion polythéiste d'Egypte. Je parle, bien évidemment, de la salle du jugement de l'âme avec la balance, qui chercherait à savoir si l'âme du mort est pure ou non par la pesée du cœur avec la plume de Maât entre contre-poids. Tu me suis ?  
_

_\- Oui. Narcissa Malefoy m'en avait parlé à l'instar de la religion catholique, répondis-je._

_\- Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question sur l'endroit où nous sommes, nous nous trouvons actuellement dans une bulle de stase spirituelle dans cette véritable salle._

_\- Vous avez réussi à la trouver ? Alors cela veut dire que les ombres qui se trouvent tout autour de nous sont en fait des âmes en attente de jugement à savoir aller au purgatoire, au paradis ou en enfer ?, m'exclamais-je, on ne pouvait plus surprise._

_Albus hocha positivement la tête. Il m'expliqua comment il avait réussi à créer un sort modifié apparenté au transplanage et au Portoloin pour nous faire venir ici, malgré sa mort (_seul endroit où les âmes sorcières pouvaient se rencontrer sans que cela pose un quelconque problème aux différents protagonistes)_, mais seulement en tant qu'esprit. En fait, c'était une dernière sécurité pour le coffre empli de livres particulièrement prisés que j'étais venue chercher. En effet, ce transplanage remanié pouvait être activé par hasard par quelqu'un qui détruirait ou changerait la structure du mur où j'avais moi-même bougé une pierre. Le vieil homme me précisa alors que je m'étais évanouie dans la réserve et qu'il avait fait en sorte de mon corps de puisse pas être déplacé, puisqu'il fallait absolument que je me trouve à moins de cinq cents mètres de la cache (_source du sort_) pour que mon âme puisse réintégrer mon corps. Toutes ces explications terminées, il me donna alors tout dernier code._

_\- Il vous suffira de dire face à la cache que vous avez dorénavant découverte une simple phrase._

_Ce dernier se faisant attendre après tant et tant d'explications, je me penchais vers Dumbledore, laissant tomber mes pieds nus au sol._

_\- Quoi donc ?, demandais-je soudain, perdant toute patience envers mon aîné._

_Le sorcier sourit._

_\- Le petit rayon de soleil blanc est à la recherche de son Saint Graal plein du pouvoir des loups pour l'offrir au légendaire chef irlandais qui combattit les Vikings près d'une ville élevant des bourdons qui butinent uniquement des bonbons au citron*****._

_Tu parles Charles ! Une phrase simple ? Mon œil ouais ! Mais à peine les derniers mots prononcés, le vieux mage commençait à disparaître dans la brume ambiante pour retourner dans... là où vont les âmes comme la sienne : énigmatique._

_\- Attendez ! Pourriez-vous me la répéter, je vous en prie ! Je ne m'en souviendrais jamais !_

_Un murmure doux comme un vent d'été secoua ma chevelure rousse et des mots, telles des paroles gelées******, s'envolèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Elles semblèrent s'imprimer dans ma mémoire très facilement. Je souris, reconnaissant ici une version un peu modifiée de la Potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, dont lui avait parlé son père quand il se plaignait des élèves qui trichaient, diffusée sous forme de vapeurs._

_Alors, tout doucement, je me sentis m'envoler, tirer vers vers un autre lieu. La bulle de stase spirituelle sembla exploser dans un pop bruyant lorsque je disparus totalement._

**POV Omniscient**_  
_

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Enora était évanouie. Durant ce laps de temps, George était allé chercher l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, pour qu'elle se déplace pour examiner son amie, puisque cette dernière n'avait pas l'amabilité de le faire. Il avait dû mettre en route tous ses charmes et tous ses meilleurs arguments pour faire sortir la vieille femme de sa tanière. Finalement, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la réserve, elle avait annoncé à tous ce qu'ils savaient déjà : Enora s'était évanouie. Mais elle rassura les plus anxieux, notamment Drago (_l'amoureux transis, bien qu'encore le meilleure ami_) et madame Pince (_qui avait très peur que si quelqu'un mourrait dans sa bibliothèque, cela abime les précieux livres qui s'y trouvaient et qu'elle avait pu sauver du passages des Mangemorts_), en les informant de la bonne santé de la rousse. Le blond et la bibliothécaire avaient pu respirer plus librement, malgré une légère inquiétude qui les tourmentait, tandis que Minerva souriait à George et à l'infirmière. Cette dernière ronchonnait d'avoir été sorti de son antre, mais était contente d'avoir pu rassurer la Directrice et Weasley, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, malgré toutes les farces qu'il avait pu faire avec son frère. Elle le trouvait vraiment gentil comme garçon, ou plutôt comme homme. Pompom s'en retourna tout de même à son infirmerie pour pouvoir réceptionner une grande cargaison de potions en tous genres pour remplir ses réserves un peu vides depuis la Grande Bataille. Et puis, il fallait bien préparer la rentrée qui avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

Cela faisait une heure que la femme était sortie de la réserve sans encombre quand Drago, qui était penché sur le corps lévitant de sa meilleure amie, remarqua que la jeune fille bougeait plus que d'habitude. En effet, ses doigts gigotaient et dansaient dans le vide. Ses yeux semblaient batailler sous ses paupières pour pouvoir refaire surface. Rapidement, le blond lança un sort pour assombrir la pièce, permettant ainsi qu'Enora ne soit pas noyée dans la lumière quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. Madame Pince grogna, détestant tout ce qui changeait radicalement, ou non, les conditions de conservations de ses précieux ouvrages, en particulier ceux de la réserve. Elle allait en faire la réflexion quand, soudain, Enora ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupières. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, malgré le peu de lumière et sourit dès qu'elle aperçut l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, brisant sans le vouloir le sol de lévitation. La rousse poussa alors un petit cri surpris, mais Drago avait anticipé le mouvement. Il la retint comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et lui fit poser les pieds par terre, sans problème.

\- Enora !, s'exclama-t-il. Comme je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup inquiété, tu sais. J'ai cru que tu nous faisais une petite crise dérivée de celles que tu faisais quand tu touchais un objet magique avant que tu n'ai ta baguette. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle lui sourit et adressa un coup d'oeil rassurant aux autres personnes qui les entouraient. Elle avait bien remarqué que George laissait place nette à Drago, lui permettant de s'assurer de sa bonne santé sans le gêner. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il fallait avouer que cela lui plaisait bien après tout. Elle ne se lassait pas de sentir les bras et le torse musclés de son meilleur ami tout contre elle. Malheureusement, cet état de félicité fut de courte durée.

\- Mademoiselle Rogue !, s'écria à son tour Minerva, ne la laissant pas répondre à son ami. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien. Mais dites-nous donc ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous évanouissiez comme cela, si subitement...

Sentant que ses jambes fourmillaient à cause du contre-coup de l'évanouissement, la menaçant de la laisser tomber, malgré l'aide réconfortante et agréable des bras de Drago, Enora, avant toute chose, s'assit au sol. Elle réprima un frisson, lorsque son fessier toucha les pierres froides qui formaient le plancher de la salle.

\- Excusez-moi, mesdames. Mais je suis un peu faible. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, dit tout simplement la rousse, devant la tête effarée de la bibliothécaire.  
\- Pas du tout !, sourit Minerva, très maternelle à ses heures, malgré le regard de reproche d'Irma.  
\- Bien. Alors, je vais tout vous raconter.

Ainsi, la fille de Severus Rogue résuma à George, à Drago, au Professeur McGonagal et à madame Pince sa rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore dans une bulle de stase spirituelle dans le Quatrième Monde de la Mort, comme elle avait fini par le nommer. Ils la regardèrent tous les quatre ébahis devant l'ingéniosité de leur ancien directeur. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de tout cela, pas même à Minerva, qui, inconsciemment, observa avec jalousie la jolie rousse assise devant elle.

\- Il m'a donc confié le mot de passe, dernière sécurité pour pouvoir ouvrir la cache secrète.  
\- Et quel est-il ?, demanda finalement la bibliothécaire, impatiente, qui s'était laissée emportée par les talents de conteuse de la jeune fille.

Enora sourit en remarquant ce revirement dans le comportement de la femme.

\- Eh bien, c'est une phrase. Elle est un peu bizarre, je dois dire. Elle est un joyeux mélange entre des bourdons, des Vikings, des Irlandais et un rayon de soleil blanc.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils. Ca pour être bizarre, elle l'était bizarre. Comment le vieil homme avait-il réussi à associer tout cela ? Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle précise sa pensée, Enora se leva en se retenant contre le mur sur lequel elle s'était appuyé pour conter son histoire. Drago vint alors tout de suite la soutenir et elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant pour tout remerciement. Le jeune homme en fut tout retourné. Maintenant qu'il avait un tant soit peu admis ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, tout ce qu'elle lui faisait, tous les gestes qu'elle lui adressait le mettaient dans tous ses états. Ce fut seulement grâce à la retenue légendaire des Malefoy qu'il arriva à lui cacher son malaise. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour un certain roux qui observait la scène avec soin.

Une fois debout, Enora se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle s'était évanouie deux heures plus tôt. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite devant le pan du mur laissé lisse derrière la pierre qu'elle avait enlevée. Dans son dos, tous retinrent leur souffle, s'attendant tout de même à un mot de passe plein de prestance à la Albus Dumbledore. La rousse ouvrit alors la bouche.

\- Le petit rayon de soleil blanc est à la recherche de son Saint Graal plein du pouvoir des loups pour l'offrir au légendaire chef irlandais qui combattit les Vikings près d'une ville élevant des bourdons qui butinent uniquement des bonbons au citron, prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque mélodieuse.

Ce fut à ces mots, à cette phrase, pourtant dépourvue de sens, que la magie du lieu réagit, sous les yeux écarquillés de toutes les personnes présentes. En effet, toutes les pierres du mur se mirent à se mouvoir sur elles-mêmes, tel que cela se fait entre le Chemin de Traverse et le Chaudron Baveur. Par ce mouvement parfaitement coordonné, il s'ouvrit un long tunnel, dont la fin n'était pas visible. George jura tout bas, même si les oreilles ultra-sensible d'Enora entendirent, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas découvert tous les passages secrets lors de sa venue à Poudlard. La rousse jeta un regard étonné sur la petite assemblée qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se releva et leur fit face.

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, comme disent les Moldus.

La jeune fille prit donc une grande inspiration et s'avança prudemment dans le souterrain. Elle fut tout de suite suivie par ses amis, George et Drago, puis par Minerva McGonagal. Elle ne venait tout de même pas de Gryffondor pour rien ! Elle laissa seulement quelques instructions à la bibliothécaire qui la remercia intérieurement de ne pas la forcer à venir avec eux. Elle n'était pas folle ! Selon la demande de sa patronne, elle ferma la porte de la réserve à clé et retourna à ses occupations habituelles. Elles avaient convenu que pour se faire ouvrir la porte, Minerva lui enverrait son Patronus, un beau chat de gouttière.

Après plusieurs morgues minutes de marche silencieuse dans des montées et des descentes parfois abruptes, ils arrivèrent à une grande salle éclairée par un puits de lumière digne des plus grandes églises moldues. Au centre, se trouvait un monticule. Sur ce monticule de terre recouverte d'herbes folles, un piédestal. Sur ce piédestal orné de mille et un glyphes dorés, il y avait une boite en bois marqueté. Le petit groupe s'approcha du centre de la pièce, gravissant alors la petite colline artificielle. Ils purent ainsi découvrir le motif principal du coffret. Une main droite creusée au détail près. Une petite main.

La jeune fille s'approcha encore plus, de façon à dominer l'objet. Elle alterna son regard entre sa main droite et celle gravée sur la boite. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait ainsi que Morgane et Merlin de ne pas la laisser s'évanouir une nouvelle fois, parce que cette fois-ci, la chute serrait plus rude. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle posa sa paume sur celle gravée dans le bois et se crispa, attendant la suite des événements avec une certaine appéhension.

* * *

* Description qui sort tout droit de Wiki Harry Potter.

** Définition donnée par linternaute

*** Définition donnée par linternaute

**** Définition donnée par linternaute

***** Cette phrase a été inventée par l'utilisation de la fiche de Dumbledore sur Wiki Harry Potter dans la rubrique étymologie. Elle met en exergue la signification de tous les prénoms, du nom, et de la friandise préféré du Directeur de Poudlard. Je voulais trouver une phrase qui soit unique et pourtant qui a du sens.

****** Petite référence à Rabelais et son _Quart Livre._

_Voilà voilà ! _

_C'est la fin du chapitre !_

_Ne m'abandonnez pas comme ça les petits loups ! Laissez moi une petite review pour celle qui s'est décarcassé pour vous sortir un nouveau chapitre, malgré son mal de dents aaaaaaaffreux ! :p C'était pas facile facile :)_

_Mais bon ! _

_Bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine ! _

_SEE YOU ! :D_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Quand une malle propose

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Me revoilà (à nouveau en retard, veuillez m'en excuser...) pour un nouveau chapitre de votre fiction._

_J'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre va vous plaire, autant qu'il me plait à moi._

_Brefouille ! Je trouve qu'aujourd'hui je suis plus courte que d'habitude dans mes prémbules..._

_'Fin bon..._

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf, bien sûr, les personnages originaux et l'intrigue._

_So, bonne lecture à tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Enora avait les yeux fermés. Elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose de spectaculaire qui lui signifierait l'ouverture de l'écrin de bois sur lequel elle avait la main posée. Mais rien de tout ce que la jeune fille soupçonnait qu'il se produise n'arriva. Elle entendit un simple déclic. Grimaçant, prudemment, elle rouvrit ses paupières tout en retirant sa main du couvercle, et donc de l'empreinte gravée dessus. Automatiquement, n'exerçant plus aucune pression sur le coffret, la boîte s'ouvrit. Retenant son souffle, la rousse se pencha vers le contenu. Elle se rendit alors compte que le coffre de bois marqueté était en fait une malle magique. Celle-ci semblait contenir plusieurs compartiments. Enora s'approcha un peu plus et regretta de ne pas avoir Harry sous la main. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre d'objet durant la guerre. La jeune elfe se tourna donc vers le Professeur McGonagal et lui fit signe d'approcher. Cette dernière sembla immédiatement savoir à quoi elle faisait face. La vieille femme passa un fluide coup de baguette sur ce qui les préoccupait en prononçant quelques mots qu'Enora ne put saisir au vol, malgré ses nouvelles aptitudes. La Directrice de Poudlard jeta un dernier regard sur la malle magique puis s'en détourna pour descendre le monticule de terre sur lequel se trouvait le piédestal qui maintenait l'objet en place. Elle attendit que la fille de Severus Rogue l'ait rejointe et fit face à ses anciens élèves, avec sa tête sévère d'enseignante, que Drago et George ont dû supporter pendant sept années consécutives.

\- J'ai lancé un _Aparecium_ sur la malle magique, expliqua doctement la femme.

\- Une malle magique ?, s'exclama George qui s'était étonnamment tenu tranquille pendant tout le temps où ils avaient été dans le nouveau passage secret. Comme celui dans lequel on a découvert Alastor Maugrey après le meurtre de Cedric Diggory par Voldemort durant la dernière épreuve pour gagner la Coupe de Feu ?

\- Exactement monsieur Weasley, répondit Minerva, en pinçant les lèvres.

Drago sourit en remarquant cette petite mimique. Le jeune homme était persuadé que son ancienne Professeur de Métamorphose s'était retenue de rajouter machinalement des points à Gryffondor pour la bonne réponse d'un des jumeaux Weasley. En voyant ce dernier sourire à son tour, le blond comprit qu'il avait lui aussi vu le manège de la Directrice. Mais ce qui se voyait par-dessus tout, c'était la joie d'avoir pu, pour une fois, rapporter des points à sa Maison. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Inconsciemment, George bomba le torse à son adresse, ce qui fit ricaner l'ancien Serpentard. Aaaah ! Les vieilles querelles avaient la peau dure !

\- Je disais donc que, grâce au simple sortilège que j'ai exécuté, j'ai pu déterminer la contenance de ce coffre. Il y a exactement sept compartiments. Je pense que ce n'est pas seulement une ressemblance avec celui qu'avait utilisé Bartemius Croupton Junior. Je crois que c'est exactement le même. Albus l'avait récupéré dans son bureau pour pouvoir l'étudier plus en profondeur et instauré des contre-sorts qui sauraient empêcher l'incident de cette année-là de se reproduire. Chaque caisson s'ouvre au déverrouillage d'un cadenas. Etant donné que le septième compartiment est le plus grand et fait trois mètres de profondeur, j'imagine que c'est là que les livres dont vous a parlé Albus dans sa lettre se trouvent cachés.

\- Mais, Professeur, l'interpella Drago, intrigué. Comment peut-on faire pour ouvrir chacune des serrures ? Parce que je suppose qu'un simple _Alohomora_ ne suffira pas.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, monsieur Malefoy. C'est pourquoi j'ai examiné le premier cadenas avec mes seuls yeux.

Les jeunes gens eurent un regard empli de curiosité. Minerva commença par leur répondre d'un sourire énigmatique, digne d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

\- Eh bien, vous devez vous doutez que les gens de notre monde, qui sont à la recherche du pouvoir et de la connaissance, sont, en général, des Sorciers de familles sorcière. Ils n'ont donc massivement aucun réflexe moldu.

Commençant à comprendre, Enora sourit, honorant ainsi l'intelligence du vieil homme.

\- Mon prédécesseur a donc cherché à éviter le plus possible l'utilisation de la magie dans l'ouverture de ce coffre. Aucun sort, aussi puissant soit-il, ne saurait révéler les réponses aux énigmes posées sur le couvercle de chaque caisson. Réponse qui, bien évidemment, ouvrirait le cadenas pour donner accès au suivant et ainsi de suite.

\- Ingénieux, commenta George, qui devait voir des plans de prochains produits à mettre en vente dans sa boutique danser devant ses yeux de couleur marron.

L'ancienne Professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça.

\- Bon !, s'exclama soudainement Drago, faisant sursauter les deux femmes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Il n'y a plus qu'à découvrir les réponses à ces problèmes que nous a posés le vieux fou...

\- Monsieur Malefoy !, le reprit la Directrice. Je ne vous permets pas de traiter de cette façon votre ancien Professeur. Je vous prierais de lui adresser un peu plus de respect à l'avenir.

Enora sentit tout de suite la gêne et la tristesse qui s'abattit sur les épaules de son beau meilleur ami. Elle savait pertinemment par leurs longues et interminables conversations quand elle se trouvait encore au Manoir Malefoy que le jeune homme ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. La rousse le connaissait et avait perçu de nombreuses fois l'immense respect qu'il portait envers cet homme, qui avait fait de son mieux pour protéger son monde d'une vie de terreur. En fait, cette appellation était devenue dans la bouche de Drago une habitude. Certes, mauvaise, mais une habitude tout de même, qu'il avait apprise à mettre en place pour rester en vie dans le monde dans lequel gravitait son père. Malgré tout, ni lui, ni elle ne prononcèrent un mot et ils grimpèrent tous les quatre en haut de la colline artificielle. Ils se penchèrent pour mieux pouvoir appréhender les énigmes que leur avait concoctées Dumbledore.

Enora, la première, détailla le couvercle du coffre. Il représentait un serpent s'enroulant autour des jambes d'un bébé dans un berceau. Au moment même où la rousse posa ses yeux sur la tête du chérubin, celui-ci se mit à se mouvoir et à se battre avec le reptile. Ses compagnons et elle restèrent quelques instants bouche bée, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à cette magie. Mais rapidement, ils se rendirent compte que l'enfant perdait la bataille contre le serpent. Tous les quatre les observaient ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire contre l'agonie du jeune garçon. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit le cerveau de Drago pour se remettre en route.

\- J'ai compris !, s'écria-t-il, sortant tout le monde de sa transe horrifiée, qui ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver le bébé.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec précipitation.

\- Vas-y !, lui aboya George qui se tordaient les mains de malaise face à la scène qui se déroulait sous son nez.

Le blond ne tint pas compte du ton sur lequel lui avait parlé son ami, comprenant parfaitement bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. En effet, cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'Enora était en prison sous son propre toit et qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour la sortir de là à ce moment-là.

\- La solution de l'énigme va permettre au bébé de s'en sortir contre le serpent. Nous, de notre côté, cela nous ouvrira le coffre suivant, expliqua-t-il tout simplement. Mais si nous ne trouvons pas assez vite, l'enfant mourra et les coffres suivants seront condamnés.

Tous restèrent sans voix tant ce que le jeune homme venait de leur dire était parfaitement logique. Chacun se maudit de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt. Ce fut surtout le cas des deux anciens Gryffondors, en souvenir de la vieille adversité entre la maison des Serpentards et la leur. Mais conscients que le temps pressait, ils remirent leurs fustigations intérieures à plus tard. Ils réfléchirent donc de toute l'intensité de leur force cérébrale. La scène était tellement bien représentée sur le bois du couvercle, que tout ce qui s'y passait leur paraissait réel, troublant leur capacité de réflexion, car elle était influencée par leurs sentiments d'empathie. Ce fut Minerva qui releva la tête le plus rapidement, les yeux brillants de son intelligence légendaire.

\- Hercule !, cria-t-elle, instinctivement en voyant les lèvres bleues de l'enfant dans le berceau.

Il les regardait avec regard suppliant et plein d'espoir.

Après un laps de temps qui parut à tous être une éternité, le serpent disparut du cou du bébé. Ce dernier sembla respirer à nouveau. Il fit un grand et joyeux sourire à ses sauveurs, qui en furent tout retournés. Puis, doucement, sous leur regard attentif, il se mit à quatre pattes dans son berceau pour attraper son hochet en bois. Une fois fait, il tapa trois fois à intervalle régulier sur les montants de son lit. Ce fut alors que le premier coffre s'ouvrit, tandis que le chérubin leur faisait un signe de la main. Avant de replonger à la recherche de la nouvelle énigme, Minerva répondit aux questions implicites de ses anciens élèves.

\- Cette scène m'a rapidement rappelé, après votre intervention Monsieur Malefoy, les antiques légendes moldues, faites à l'époque des Grecs. Selon elles, ce bébé s'appelait Hercule et était un demi-dieu, soit le fils de Zeus et d'une humaine. Jalouse, Héra, la femme du roi des Dieux, a envoyé deux serpents tuer l'enfant. Mais il avait déjà à cet âge une force surhumaine et, par la seule force de ses petits poings, a repoussé l'assaut des deux reptiles en les étranglant. Un dans chaque main.

Les trois amis se jetèrent un regard surpris. Comment pouvait-on créer des histoires pareilles ? Mais, soudain, un bruit aigu les fit tous se retourner vers la malle magique. Ils glissèrent un œil dessus et découvrirent une nouvelle fresque. Cette fois-ci, on pouvait y voir graver un service à thé. Enora trouvait cette chasse aux réponses-clefs-qui-ouvrent-un-cadenas-pour-atteindre-les-livres-conservés-au-fond de plus en plus intéressante. Autant elle mettait à l'épreuve leurs connaissances, autant elle était pleine de surprises en tous genres. Un service à thé ? Et puis quoi encore ? Des poupées gigognes ? Et encore, elle était intimement persuadée que c'était dans le champ des possibles. Avec Dumbledore, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Rapidement, comme pour le couvercle précédent, les objets se mirent à se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils avaient été doués d'une vie et d'un but propres. Ils exécutaient un ballet particulièrement complexe. Les quatre compagnons froncèrent des sourcils, réfléchissant. Pour cette énigme, tout serait perdu lorsque toutes les tasses seraient remplies et que la théière reprendrait sa place initiale auprès d'elles. Parce qu'ils étaient prévenus de la marche à suivre, ce fut plus facile de se concentrer et de savoir quoi trouver. Ainsi, Enora et Drago se mirent à se sourire.

\- Chine !, s'écrièrent-t-ils en même temps.

Tandis que la théière suspendait son vol à travers la table en bois marquetée de la gravure, Minerva et George lorgnèrent sur le rictus complice des deux autres. Intrigués par la raison de cette réponse, ils se lancèrent un regard plus que surpris. Les deux meilleurs amis l'interceptèrent et se sourirent encore plus intensément. Ils comprirent que leurs compagnons n'avaient pas saisi leur exclamation simultanée.

\- La réponse à vos interrogations se trouve dans l'enseignement de ma très chère mère, commença Drago.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Enora. Vous savez tous qu'elle faisait en sorte que nous soyons polyvalents.

\- C'est le cas de le dire !, se moqua George.

Enora lui tira la langue, geste auquel le roux répliqua aisément et sans aucune gêne face à son Professeur. Cette dernière se racla la gorge pour, tout de même, leur rappeler sa présence ainsi que celle (_un peu jalouse, mais cela il ne l'avouera jamais_) du fils Malefoy. Après un dernier sourire, ils se reconcentrèrent sur ce qui était en train de se dire.

\- Nous disions donc que pour être polyvalents, Narcissa voulait absolument que nous ayons connaissance de la majorité des us et coutumes des pays avec lesquels les Malefoy traitaient et traitent toujours, continua Enora, en se détournant de George.

\- Et la Chine en fait ou faisait partie..., devina rapidement Minerva.

\- Exact, acquiesça le blond. Ici, nous pouvions donc voir la cérémonie du thé dans toute sa splendeur avec le service le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.

Ce dernier allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par un nouveau bruit provenant de la malle magique. Tous se rapprochèrent encore une fois. Sur le couvercle étaient à présent gravés un "A" majuscule aux côtés d'un "B" de la même taille. De plus, à l'intérieur de ces mêmes lettres, il y avait une multitude de "a" minuscules qui se battaient en duel. En effet, ils se déplaçaient en diagonale à l'intérieur du "triangle" du "A" et des "bosses" du "B". A chaque fois que ces petits "a" atteignaient la limite d'une des deux lettres, ils repartaient dans le sens inverse. Cela aurait été assez comique si l'enjeu de la réponse de cette énigme n'était pas si important. Par ailleurs, aucun des quatre compagnons ne savaient ce qui adviendrait s'ils donnaient une fausse explication. C'était une sorte d'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête... Chacun en était conscient, mais aucun n'osait aborder le sujet. Dès qu'ils eurent appréhendé cette nouvelle devinette, ils se mirent tous à réfléchir à vive allure. Ils ruminaient les indices que pouvaient contenir l'image, tandis que Minerva comprit le mécanisme du temps.

\- Le minuteur est matérialisé par les lettres majuscules elles-mêmes !, s'exclama-t-elle. Les petits "a" cognent contre les parois des grandes lettres. A chaque fois, elles semblent se fragiliser ! Dès que l'une d'entre elles sera rompue... Ce sera la fin, asséna-t-elle, implacable.

Les trois amis se jetèrent un regard atteré. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite les parois les plus ténues, priant pour qu'elles ne se cassent pas avant qu'ils aient pu trouver la solution. Drago, Enora et McGonagal commençaient à désespérer face à cette énigme. Alors, sans le vouloir, ils se laissèrent un peu hypnotiser par le ballet gracieux et incessant des lettres. Comment le leur reprocher ? Tout cela semblait impossible. Happés par la semi-contemplation d'une des œuvres magiques de Dumbledore, ils ne se rendirent pas compte des grognements de George. Soudain, celui-ci haussa la voix, comme pour se faire entendre par tous dans ses élucubrations.

\- Sur le coffre est gravée trois types de lettres, commença-t-il à toute vitesse.

Les deux meilleurs amis et la Directrice de Poudlard relevèrent la tête et dévisagèrent le roux, comme s'ils le voyaient pour la toute première fois. En effet, ses paroles les avaient sortis de leur semi-transe. De plus, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas qu'il se mette à réfléchir à voix haute et intelligible. Drago et Enora avaient bien plus l'habitude de l'entendre ruminer ses inventions que d'en parler à tout va.

\- Il y a deux types de lettres gravées : deux majuscules et un nombre infini de "a" minuscules, continua-t-il sans avoir ralenti.

Enora pensait que tout ce qu'il disait était vain et surtout une perte de temps, qui leur était pourtant précieux. Mais, elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que s'il pouvait sortir quelque chose de cette réflexion, c'était mieux que rien du tout.

\- Un grand A, un grand B et une multitude de petits "a", résuma-t-il, toujours aussi vite.

Le regard de Drago oscillait entre trois choses distinctes : George et ses élucubrations, qui semblaient avoir peu de sens, le coffre et le "temps" qui y était représenté, si tenté que l'on puisse le quantifier, et Enora, sa fière Enora, dont le teint était de plus en plus pâle, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

\- Et si on lisait cela comme une équation..., réfléchit-il, en baissant d'un ton.

Tous se tendirent, attendant la suite avec autant d'impatience qu'il était possible de supporter en tant qu'humain normalement constitué. Ils reconnaissaient, inconsciemment, que la tension qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant précis était presque équivalente à celle durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

\- Un grand "AB", et beaucoup de "a" minuscules... "AB"... Comme dans un abbé de monastère !

Le regard de l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphoses s'éclaira à cette phrase, qui pourtant semblait n'avoir aucun sens pour qui que ce soit. Elle se tourna vers le coffre, sans attendre la suite des réflexions de son élève.

\- Je sais !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais, elle n'en dit pas plus. Une sueur froide roula dans le dos des trois jeunes amis. Ils avaient bien remarqué la déférence dans les yeux de la vieille femme, qui devait probablement être envers son mentor et prédécesseur, Albus Dumbledore. Drago s'avança et prit le bras de Minerva. Il la secoua un peu, tandis que son regard lorgnait sur le temps qu'il leur restait. Le jeune blond estimait qu'ils avaient un peu plus de trente secondes devant eux.

\- Professeur ! Par Merlin ! Accélérez la cadence !

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir, empli de reproches à son encontre, pour avoir été irrespectueux envers elle. D'un geste sec, elle retira son bras de la poigne de fer du jeune homme.

\- Un grand "AB" et plein d'"a" petits. C'est-à-dire : un grand abbé est plein d'appétit, déclara-t-elle beaucoup plus tranquillement que lors de sa première réponse.

Après un moment indéfiniment long, sur le couvercle apparut un gros bonhomme attablé devant une farandole de mets différents. Cela provoqua un terrible soulagement dans les rangs de combattants de l'énigme. Après un clin d'oeil aux quatre compagnons, il disparut laissant entendre l'ouverture du cadenas du quatrième coffre. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi content d'entendre ce bruit que celles qui se trouvait dans cette salle cachée.

Soudain, un bruissement attira à nouveau l'attention des quatre individus à la recherche de la vérité. Ils s'approchèrent à nouveau de la malle magique. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, il n'y avait rien de gravé sur ce nouveau couvercle. Il était complètement noir. George releva la tête le premier et poussa un cri particulièrement aigu.

Drago, dans son for intérieur, ricana lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de la même façon que son ancien adversaire lorsqu'il suivit son regard.

Minerva et Enora se jetèrent un regard et firent de pareillement que les garçons avant elles. Ces dernières se retinrent de crier, mais restèrent bouche bée.

Devant eux se tenait une sorte d'hologramme géant représentant la tête bien connue de Voldemort.

* * *

_Bon ! Nous voilà en fin de chapitre !_

_J'espère avoir plusieurs retour sur ce chapitre contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut faire !_

**_POSTER DES REVIEWS EST LE SEUL SALAIRE D'UN ECRIVAIN SUR CE SITE ! J'ATTENDS DONC A CE QUE VOUS NE SOYEZ PAS TIMIDE ET QUE VOUS ME DONNEZ VOTRE AVIS FRANC ! ET SI VOUS AVEZ PEUR, SOYEZ ANONYME ! PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE NOM COMPLET AVEC VOTRE ADRESSE ! JUSTE UN PSEUDO FERA L'AFFAIRE !_**

_Après ce petit coup de gueule, qui, je l'espère, portera ses fruits, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine._

_A la revoyure !_


	21. Chapitre 21

_Hello !_

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre seulement autre jours après le dernier ! C'était pour me faire pardonner de mon retard impardonnable :p J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi :)_

_Après le coup de gueule d'il y a trois jours, j'ai remarqué un certaine augmentation du nombre de review. Comme quoi... J'espère juste que cela sera tout le temps le cas...  
_

**Réponse aux reviews de guests :**

Yvanna : _Je suis contente que cela te plaise à ce point ! Alors, je ne connaissais pas Barbara Palvin. Je suis allée voir sur Internet et tout de suite j'ai adoré la façon dont tu voyais Enora :) Elle est vraiment très belle dans ton imagination ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent. Laisse-moi des petits mots pour que je puisse toujours avoir ton avis ou même tes encouragements : cela pousse à écrire plus vite ! ;) Bonne lecture :)_

_Maxepehy :__ Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction t'aie entrainée comme cela ! J'espère que cela restera le cas pour les autres chapitres, car je tiens à te précise que ce n'est pas fini ! J'ai hâte d'avoir à nouveau ton avis sur le chapitre qui vient. Ne te gêne pas :) Si les choses sont mauvaises, je préfère que l'on me le dise franchement :) Brefouille ! Bonne lecture à toi :)_

_Bref !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Breffffffffffff !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Une fois revenus de leur surprise, les vieux réflexes acquis pendant la guerre revinrent au grand galop à Minerva, George et Drago. Tous les trois reculèrent de plusieurs pas en sortant leur baguette, le blond tirant Enora par le bras. Mais celle-ci était tétanisée et refusa de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle, paralysée par la peur que lui inspirait cette figure.

Voldemort était tout ce contre quoi son père s'était battu. Contre quoi il avait gagné, mais en payant de sa vie. De sa vie avec sa fille. Tout ça pour sauver un monde qui l'avait bien souvent regardé de travers.

Voldemort était aussi celui pour qui on l'avait emprisonnée pendant des années et des années. Douze, précisément. Tous ces mois, toutes ces semaines, tous ces jours, toutes ces heures, ces minutes et ces secondes, perdues. Perdu le temps de pouvoir grandir et jouer. Jamais Enora n'aura pu faire toutes les bêtises des enfants de son âge. Jamais elle n'a pu vivre la perte de ses dents de lait avec son père comme un enfant normal. Jamais elle n'a pu aller à Poudlard à ses onze ans. La rousse ne pouvait que vivre par procuration la vie de son meilleur ami et allié durant ces douze années : Drago Lucius Malefoy. Mais, même lui n'a pu vivre une enfance rêvée : obligé de jouer un rôle pour satisfaire les convictions de son père et du _maître_ de celui-ci.

Enora et tout son univers avaient souffert de la présence de ce _monstre_ dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, malgré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître sa peur de ce temps-là et de cet homme-là (_si on pouvait appeler cela un homme_), même maintenant qu'il avait été détruit. Elle craignait trop qu'il revienne d'entre les morts. D'entre les griffes de la Mort. Le temps d'une pensée, la fille de Severus revit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sous le règne de ce tyran. Chaque douleur, quand Lucius Malefoy décidait de la priver de repas, sans véritable raison apparente, si ce n'était celle de la faire souffrir pour obliger son père à obéir à quelqu'un qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. Chaque absence des seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance à cette époque-là : Drago, Narcissa et surtout son père. Chaque au revoir, qui ressemblait trop souvent à un adieu, car on n'était jamais sûr de quoi serait fait l'avenir. Chaque rire, trop souvent chuchotés, trop souvent étouffés, alors que c'était le seul moyen de se sentir libre et de se faire rebelle parfois, parce que le rire est un langage universel qui n'était pas permis quand régnait la terreur. Chaque soulagement, souvent partagé avec Narcissa, quand son père ou Drago revenaient sains et saufs de l'école qui aurait dû être un lieu de paix et de joie enfantines et adolescentes, mais qui était devenu le terrain de jeu d'un cinglé digne d'Adolf Hitler.

Soudain, rompant le silence glacé et pesant qui s'était installé dans la salle secrète, la tête du pire ennemi numéro un de l'Angleterre pendant une quarantaine d'années se mit à rire. Mais pas de ce rire joyeux que l'on entendait souvent retentir chez les Weasley. D'un rire à glacer le sang du plus courageux des Gryffondors, qui aurait fait fondre comme neige au soleil toute la détermination dont avait pu faire preuve tout un chacun durant la Grande Bataille. Enora avait tant de fois entendu ce rire dans ses rêves... Elle frissonna une fois encore. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser, qu'un jour, elle l'entendrait pour de vrai. La jeune fille n'entendait plus rien d'autre que ce rire abominable. Elle n'entendait donc pas les hurlements de Drago et de George qui voyaient la rousse se renfermer dans sa peur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à genoux par terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle aplatissait de toutes ses forces sa tête contre ses cuisses, les yeux fermés, tant pressés que cela lui faisait mal, en appuyant ses mains contre ses oreilles pour essayer de les calfeutrées. Mais le ricanement, le presque fou-rire du monstre semblait transpercer ses paumes. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'atténuer, si n'était la mort. Elle ne sentit pas la grande main qui se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'on la secouait, bien trop ancrée et perdue dans sa peur.

Tout à coup, le rire redoubla, créant une nouvelle vague de frayeur dans le cœur de la demi-Elfe. Non, pas une vague. Un ouragan. Un ouragan de terreur déferla dans l'esprit de la rousse, dévastant tout sur son passage. Tout sauf une chose. Une chose que la jeune fille avait oubliée, perdue devant l'apparition. La seule chose que le monstre devant lequel elle était en train de s'applatir n'était pas capable de combattre. La seule chose contre laquelle il avait déjà perdu une fois. La plus puissante des magies dans le monde.

L'Amour.

Au moment même où la déferlante de frayeur effleura cette partie de l'âme de la jeune Elfe, l'esprit combatif de celle-ci se réveilla, comme si elle avait été en hibernation depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était ce petit bout de sa personnalité qui avait réussi à la faire tenir durant son incarcération, tel le dernier fil qui la maintenait en vie. Qui ici, comme le fil d'Ariane, la ramenait hors du labyrinthe sans fin de la peur.

Doucement, son cerveau se remit à réfléchir. La peur refluait face son esprit qu'elle voulait le plus logique possible. La jeune fille se concentrait sur les faits et non plus sur ses sentiments et ses sensations. Il lui semblait que la réaction qu'elle avait eue était bien plus importante que celle qu'elle aurait due avoir. En effet, elle s'était préparée à cette rencontre toute sa vie, comme si cela en avait été le But. Avec un « b » majuscule. A l'instar de son père.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était entraînée à faire de toutes ses forces, ses pensées étaient devenues erratiques, sans aucun sens, sans aucune cohérence entre elles. La main qui était posée sur son épaule lui donna le reste de force qui lui était nécessaire pour se redresser et pour faire à nouveau face à l'horrible visage sans nez. La chaleur qui en émanait lui permettait de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés. A ses oreilles, des murmures proférés par une voix chaleureuse, grave et inquiète la rassuraient.

Au moment où elle reprit son souffle pour désolidariser ses paupières l'une de l'autre, la main sur son épaule glissa contre son bras et se faufila dans sa petite main moite d'une peur contenue. Enora papillonna des yeux, mais ne fixa pas tout de suite la tête de Voldemort. Elle préféra baisser les yeux sur sa main jointe à celle d'un des deux garçons probablement. Elle remonta lentement le regard le long du bras masculin et reconnut facilement la chemise sombre de son meilleur ami. Constatant qu'elle avait raison, son cœur fit un bond digne des Jeux olympiques. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, cet organe si important pour la survie de tout individu normalement constitué continua de battre bien plus vite et bien plus fort que la normale. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle avait un contact quel qu'il soit avec Drago depuis qu'elle était libre. Enora se demanda si...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion plus avant qu'un bruit à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, abandonnant quelques instants la contemplation de son meilleur ami. George venait de se placer à l'exact opposé du Serpentard. Comme s'il avait voulu que la symétrie soit parfaite, il lui attrapa la main à son tour. La jeune rousse se retint de froncer les sourcils en se rendant compte que son cœur n'avait pas fait d'embardée à l'instar de ce qui s'était passé avec Drago. Elle trouva cela vraiment bizarre, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté une chose pareille. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'on lui ait déjà parlé de ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Malgré toute l'envie qu'elle avait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer au plus profond de son être, elle se força à se reconcentrer sur le moment présent et sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle à cet instant précis. La jeune Elfe se sentait trembler, mais les mains qui tenaient les siennes se serrèrent, montrant ainsi le soutien de ses deux amis. La fille de Severus se résolut à faire enfin honneur à son père et à affronter sa pire peur : l'homme ou plutôt le monstre qui lui avait pris sa vie. Son enfance qui aurait pu être heureuse. Qui aurait **dû** être heureuse.

Dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur Face-Sans-Nez, celui-ci se transforma, devint une sorte de brume noire. Cette dernière semblait se tordre, comme si quelqu'un changeait de vêtements dans le cocon épais qu'elle formait. Cette fois-ci, Voldemort apparut en entier face aux quatre personnes qui occupaient la pièce secrète. Son corps était squelettique. Il avait la peau blafarde, bien plus qu'un vampire (_selon ce qu'en disaient les livres moldus_). Le monstre était très grand mais maigre, avait deux fentes en guise de narine et des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat.

Pendant qu'elle le détaillait, le monstre se décala sur sa droite. De cette façon, il laissa apparaître aux yeux de tous, deux silhouettes à genoux et tête baissée.

George et Drago.

Enora ne put rester impassible face à l'image qui lui était présentée par le mal personnifié. Bouche bée, des larmes de culpabilité perlèrent juste au bord de ses yeux bleus. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle tenait la main des deux protagonistes. Ces derniers, à moitié conscients de l'état d'esprit de leur amie, sans se concerter, firent encore plus pression sur la poigne qu'ils avaient, chacun de leur côté. Cela leur permettait de lui rappeler que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une vision. Réaliste, certes, mais une vision tout de même. Sans quitter la silhouette tant haïe des yeux, elle sourit du coin des lèvres, rassurée de l'état des ses compagnons. Rien ne lui faisait aussi peur que de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de la main de ce monstre sanguinaire, puriste et raciste. La jeune fille cligna des yeux pour sécher ses larmes, mais ce fut vain. En effet, venait d'apparaître le pire et le plus dévoué serviteur de Tom Jedusor : Nagini. Ce serpent doué d'une conscience en étant devenu un Horcruxe, portant ainsi un morceau de l'âme corrompue de son _maître_.

Enora sentit à nouveau la peur essayer d'envahir son cerveau et son esprit, la replongeant dans l'esprit presque comateux dans lequel elle s'était trouvée quelques instants auparavant. De quoi devenir folle. Mais, encore une fois, la présence réconfortante et forte de ses amis, et surtout celle de Drago, lui donna l'aplomb nécessaire pour faire reculer la terreur de ses pensées.

Ce fut alors qu'un schéma logique se forma dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle avait ressentit jusque-là était un sentiment unique et primaire. Pas de ceux que l'aime éprouver. Il faisait partie de ceux qui étaient nécessaires pour la survie des primitifs à notre espèce dans des temps reculés de notre civilisation.

La peur. Voire **la** Peur. Avec un grand « P ».

Soudain, tout s'éclaira dans le cerveau de la rousse. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache dès à présent ce à quoi elle avait à faire, la terreur confinée dans une partie de son cerveau ne disparut pas pour autant.

Ses amis n'avaient pas manqué de voir que son regard s'était éclairé nonobstant la situation actuelle des choses. Au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils se sentaient un peu vexés de voir qu'Enora se détendait un tant soit peu alors qu'ils étaient **à genoux** devant ledit Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si c'était pour de faux et que ce n'était pas leur vrai eux. Mais bon... Quand bien même !

Sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque réaction de ses amis, la rousse se retourna difficilement vers le Professeur de Métamorphoses (_le plus compliqué était de faire dos à son ennemi. Mais elle savait que ses deux compagnons veillaient au grain, le regard rivé sur le Mage noir_). Du bout des lèvres, la jeune fille articula un mot. Un seul. Un éclair de compréhension traversa les pupilles couleur du ciel de la vieille sorcière. Telle la déesse dont elle portait le nom*, Minerva réagit avec sagesse : elle savait bien que la jeune rousse qui se trouvait de dos devant elle était parfaitement capable de remettre ce monstre à sa place. Elle avait été entraînée par Narcissa, qui avait dû faire de son mieux pour la préparer à se protéger contre un nombre incalculable de créatures magiques. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne ferait pas trop de dégâts.

Rassérénée par la réaction de la Directrice de Poudlard, Enora refit face à la vision d'horreur qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. En effet, Voldemort sortait sa baguette de sa longue robe noire et la pointa sur George. Dans la scène et dans la réalité, le roux se crispa dans l'attente de sa mort. Mais, dans les deux cas, ils relevèrent la tête, les yeux pleins de rébellion et de vengeance.

\- _Riddikulus_, articula Enora, au moment même où l'humanoïde devant elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer le sortilège de mort à l'encontre de George.

Ces quelques syllabes proférées, la scène devant laquelle les quatre compagnons se tenaient se transforma en... tout autre chose.

Un instant, Voldemort menaçait George et Drago, l'instant d'après, c'était plutôt le contraire. En effet, le si terrible Mage noir était habillé en lycra de la tête aux pieds : un maillot de bain une pièce orange, avec un leggings vert pomme par-dessous et des guêtres jaunes fluo. Le tout moulant son corps. On pouvait dire que la silhouette squelettique de l'homme était tout particulièrement mise en valeur. Mais le plus drôle dans cette histoire était certainement les magnifiques costumes avec lesquels étaient habillés Drago et George. Avec toute la prestance qu'ils dégageaient ainsi vêtus, ils ne pouvaient qu'être encore plus impressionnants avec le fouet qu'ils tenaient. Les deux garçons semblaient être les plus heureux du monde à avoir le droit d'utiliser leur engin de torture sur leur ancien tortionnaire lorsque celui-ci ne mettait pas assez de cœur à se trémousser contre la barre de lap danse qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Si ses amis se retinrent de rire, Enora ne put s'en empêcher. Elle pouvait ainsi relâcher toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée dès le début de cette énigme, ou plutôt de cette épreuve. Son éclat de rire redoubla quand elle entendit le hoquet outré de Minerva dans son dos, qui n'avait pas tellement imaginé le _riddikulus_ de cette façon.

Doucement, comme si la vision n'était qu'une brume illuminée, ce qui faisait rire Enora disparut de sous ses yeux. Un nouvel Epouvantard venait de s'évaporer et de s'évanouir de la surface de la Terre. C'était déjà une espèce en voie de disparation, mais, grâce à la rousse (_ou plutôt à cause, aurait dit Minerva_),on venait de faire un pas de plus vers l'extinction totale de l'espèce. En effet, dès que quelqu'un riait de la forme que prenait l'Epouvantard à ne plus en avoir peur, celui-ci mourrait. C'était ce qui s'était produit ici.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient juste d'arriver ?, demanda George d'une toute petite voix, encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait de suivre.

\- Vous venez de voir la pire de mes peurs, annonça difficilement Enora, en lâchant les mains qu'elle tenait toujours et s'avançant vers le monticule de terre sur lequel se trouvait encore la malle magique.

Il était compliqué d'avouer ses faiblesses, même à des personnes en qui on a une confiance aveugle. La rousse ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce qui venait de se produire, mais Minerva ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Si elle ne dit rien sur la perte irréparable d'un Epouvantard, elle mit sur la table de nouvelles interrogations.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir su réagir face à cette menace alors que je suis précisément entraînée à capturer ce genre de créature. Mais je ne pensais pas du tout que nous ayons à faire face à... ça... Ce qui m'a éloignée de la thèse de l'Epouvantard a été son rire. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que cela pouvait produire un son... Et puis, lorsque vous, monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes interposé et que vous avez essayé de relever mademoiselle Rogue, il n'a pas changé de forme comme il aurait dû... Tout cela est vraiment très étrange, marmonna McGonagall.

\- Encore un coup de Dumbledore..., grogna George. C'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci... Si Enora ne s'était pas remise à temps, on aurait dû partir et abandonner tous les livres qui se trouvent dans ce coffre...

Pendant ce semblant de conversation, Drago s'était rapproché de sa meilleure-amie-mais-avec-qui-il-préfèrerait-être-plus-que-ça. Parce que, depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments, il n'essayait plus de se les cacher, même s'il ne cherchait pas non plus à brusquer sa belle rousse. Il posa une main tendre dans son dos et tourna sa tête vers sa joue, admirant son profil, qui ressemblait tant à celui de sa mère.

\- Tout va bien, No ?

Enora sourit et hocha la tête sans pour autant faire face à son meilleur ami. Ainsi elle essayait de dissimuler les légères rougeurs qui montaient à ses joues depuis que le blond avait posé sa main sur elle. Il avait une telle emprise sur elle par l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Elle ne se comprenait plus.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens plus sereine...

Le fils de Lucius hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Mais il était sincèrement heureux qu'elle se sente mieux avec elle-même.

\- C'est un peu comme une sorte de sensation, voire de prémonition, ajouta la rousse. Je ne comprends pas trop... J'ai l'impression que tout va bien se finir...

Drago opina, priant pour qu'elle ait raison. Il lui jeta un autre coup d'œil tendre. Il la regarda, toute absorbée qu'elle était dans la contemplation de la malle magique de Dumbledore.

Ce fut à cet instant précis, à cette pensée précise, qu'une voix venant des profondeurs du coffret se fit entendre. Surpris, Minerva et George n'hésitèrent pourtant pas à rejoindre les deux meilleurs amis, leur courage de Gryffondors prenant le dessus. Le roux se fit seulement la réflexion de parler de la façon dont ils se tenaient tous les deux, avec Enora, à ce moment-là à Drago, qui semblait en être l'investigateur, et ce, quand tout cela sera bien terminé.

Tous les quatre plongèrent leur regard dans la malle et s'aperçurent qu'au lieu d'un, deux couvercles s'étaient ouverts à la suite de la défaite de l'Epouvantard. Tout au fond, sur le dernier des sept, ils purent voir que la gravure représentait un visage bien connu (_ou presque_) de tous. Ils en restèrent ébahis. Dumbledore, car c'était bien lui, leur fit ce sourire à la malice énigmatique qu'il était le seul à pouvoir réaliser parfaitement, puisqu'il en avait le secret de fabrication.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez su passer les épreuves que je vous avais imposées. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demander quelle est la dernière clé. Bien que courbée, elle réussit à passer sur plusieurs murs, qui la portent. Qu'est-elle ?

Rapidement, Drago sourit, tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, qu'il aurait préféré ce genre de devinette à cet Epouvantard.

\- Eh bah, finalement ça va me servir ces cours... C'est la clé de sol, murmura-t-il à sa belle.

Elle lui décocha le plus beau sourire qu'il avait jamais vu. Il lui retourna une fois de plus le cœur, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, mis à part un rictus béat qui menaçait de prendre place sur son visage d'ange.

\- Je sais, déclara Enora, en fixant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. C'est la clé de sol. Elle est posée sur une portée. Les murs qu'elle traverse sont en fait les lignes de sa portée.

Le vieil homme fit un clin d'œil aux quatre personnes qui le dévisageaient. A ce simple geste, de multiples morceaux de bois sortirent des murs du coffre-fort.

\- On dirait des marches..., dit simplement le roux. Cela va nous permettre de descendre plus facilement..., souffla-t-il, lui qui s'imaginait déjà devoir y aller en rappel, comme ces Moldus qui font de l'escaltarde... escalatre... escalade ?

D'autre part, pendant que George donnait cette explication, le couvercle où se trouvait l'ancien Directeur se souleva, leur laissant voir, enfin, les ouvrages tant désirés. Enora soupira de soulagement et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à mettre la main sur ces précieux livres.

\- Un pas de plus pour pouvoir retrouver ma mère, murmura-t-elle si bas que seul Drago l'entendit.

Avec tendresse, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Si léger qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de George qui lança un regard plus qu'éloquent au blond.

Qui exigeait des réponses.

Et au plus vite.

Drago déglutit. Peut-être que Molly venait de voir un digne successeur à ses célèbres œillades sombres naître.

* * *

* Minerva est issu du nom de la déesse Minerve. Minerve (en latin Minerva) est, dans la mythologie romaine, la déesse de la fureur guerrière, de la sagesse, de la stratégie, l'intelligence et de la paix. A savoir, son équivalent grec est Athéna.

_C'est déjà la fin !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ne soyez plus timides !_

_A la revoyure !_


	22. Chapitre 22

_Helloooooo ! _

_Comment va le monde ?_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Déjà ?! Me direz-vous ?  
Oui ! J'avais hâte de publier, envie d'écrire et plein d'inspiration._

_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi… Surtout la fin ;p Comme je les aime !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Bonne lecture les petits loups !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Enora était assise sur le large encadrement de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle occupait au Terrier. Malgré son vertige, elle laissa pendre une de ses jambes dans le vide. Elle adorait cette vue et le semblant de tranquillité que semblait lui procurer cet endroit. Le paysage campagnard qui s'étendait devant ses yeux la mettait en paix avec elle-même et rendait ses pensées beaucoup plus claires.

La jeune fille réfléchissait en effet à ce qui lui était arrivé la veille : la découverte des mille et un livres que lui avait laissés Dumbledore. En rentrant de Poudlard, elle avait attisé les curiosités, en particulier celles de Hermione et de Percy. Ils avaient tous les deux insisté pour qu'elle laisse quelques ouvrages dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent les étudier pendant leur temps libre. Mais Enora avait refusé : elle considérait que si l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard avait aussi bien caché ces livres, elle ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser aux sus et à la vue de tous, quand bien même le Terrier était un lieu très bien protégé. Avec l'aide de Drago et de George (_et surtout d'un peu de magie_), elle les avait montés jusque dans sa chambre. Elle les avait rangés par ordre alphabétique de titre (_quand il y en avait un_) dans son armoire. Beaucoup d'entre eux l'avaient intriguée. Mais bien trop fatiguée pour les examiner plus en profondeur que leur simple couverture en cuir, la rousse les avait mis de côté pour le lendemain. Elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle était partie dormir sans manger. Cela avait mis Molly dans tous ses états, imaginant que la jeune fille était malade ou quoi ou qu'était-ce. Heureusement, George et Ron avait retenu leur mère d'aller réveiller Enora pour lui demander si tout allait bien, Drago étant rentré chez lui, rassuré qu'il n'y ait pas de problème pour sa meilleure amie. En effet, la demi-Elfe s'était endormie comme une masse, pour ne se réveiller que douze heures plus tard. Ce qui avait à nouveau inquiété la mère de famille. La fille de Rogue secoua la tête en souriant... Molly avait tendance à considérer que toutes les personnes qui rentrait dans sa vie étaient comme ses enfants et étant tous un peu casse-cous, elle ne pouvait que se ronger les ongles tout le temps. La jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire quand ils seraient tous partis de la maison... Ce serait peut-être encore pire ? Elle ricana à cette idée.

Soudain, quelques coups à sa porte la firent sursauter. Manquant de tomber dans le vide, elle se releva et alla ouvrir, ne voulant pas trop faire attendre son visiteur. C'était George. Il la prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter le bon jour. Il voulait aussi se rassurer de l'état d'esprit de son amie aussi rousse que lui. Il l'avait vue presque détruite par la vision de Voldemort la veille. Il aurait pu penser qu'elle s'en était parfaitement remise s'il n'avait pas été réveillé par des gémissements qui lui parvenait de l'autre côté de la paroi de sa chambre. Celle-ci était contigüe à celle de l'Elfe. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait fait des cauchemars par rapport à ce qui s'était passé. Cela ne pouvait pas laisser aucune séquelle de faire la rencontre avec sa plus grande peur. Il s'était donc courageusement levé, était sorti dans le couloir et avait pénétré dans la chambre de son amie. Doucement, il lui avait caressé les cheveux, comme l'aurait fait un père. Son père. Severus. Il lui avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes, jusqu'à temps qu'elle arrête de geindre et de gémir de peur. Puis elle s'était renfoncée dans son sommeil et avait pu laisser George retourner dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas refait de cauchemar, ou alors très silencieusement, parce que le jeune homme n'avait pas été une nouvelle fois réveillé.

Le roux se détacha lentement de la jeune fille et la dévisagea sérieusement (_du moins aussi sérieusement qu'un George Weasley puisse le faire_) pendant quelques instants. Il remarqua aisément les cernes violacés sous les yeux bleus de l'Elfe, témoignant d'un sommeil tourmenté, malgré le fait qu'il ait duré pendant douze bonnes heures. Le sourire fatigué qu'elle lui lança ne fit que confirmer que ce qu'il avait noté était juste.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller toi..., dit simplement le roux.

Enora sourit devant tant de sollicitude. Elle pensa que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était fait de tellement de bonté qu'il devait être tombé dans une Potion de Bienveillance quand il était petit*.

\- Ça va doucement, dirons-nous. Et toi ? Tu t'es bien remis de tout ce qui s'est passé hier ?, retourna la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr !, s'exclama George. J'ai vécu bien pire que cela durant la guerre et puis, je l'ai rencontré pour de vrai ce sal**d de Mage Noir. Alors ce n'est pas une simple vision, un simple Epouvantard qui va me faire pisser de peur dans mon froc, tu t'imagines bien... Et puis, tu penses aux gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier ?, s'écria-t-il exagérément. « Un héro de la Grande Bataille fuit devant une pâle copie de Vous-Savez-Qui » ! Ah ! Je ne supporterais pas que le légendaire courage de Gryffondor soit bafoué de cette façon !, déclara-t-il de façon dramatique et tellement théâtrale qu'Enora éclata de rire en le regardant poser le dos de sa main sur son front comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

\- Encore et toujours ce « légendaire courage de Gryffondor »..., ricana la rousse. Tu n'as pas d'autres arguments en poche Weasley ?, railla-t-elle, en le suivant un peu dans son jeu qui lui changeant agréablement bien les idées.

\- Moi, j'en ai une, déclara Ron, qui avait suivi de loin l'échange entre les deux amis. Il serait renié par ses parents pour tant de lâcheté..., plaisanta-t-il.

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !, tonna la voix de Molly depuis la cuisine.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Je crois que je vais me faire chauffer les oreilles..., se plaignit le rouquin, en se protégeant ses attributs auditifs.

\- Cela sera le cas si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, jeune homme !, annonça Arthur qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore un peu humides.

\- J'arrive maman..., prononça le dernier des garçons de la famille.

Cette scène aussi ordinaire que surréaliste fit énormément de bien à Enora. En effet, elle se mit à ricaner de la tête effrayée du frère de George, qui prenait les escaliers, les mains encore sur ses oreilles.

L'ami de la rousse soupira discrètement de soulagement. Si la jeune fille était encore capable de rire aux pitreries de son frère (_ou peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas exprès d'avoir des comportements aussi cocasses après tout... Il lui fallait méditer là-dessus_), c'était qu'elle n'allait pas trop mal. Le jeune homme n'aurait donc aucun scrupule à la laisser au Terrier pendant qu'il sortirait aujourd'hui. Il se doutait bien que son amie avait tout de même besoin de calme, surtout après tous les évènements de la veille. Le roux attendit que le couloir de cet étage du Terrier soit désert pour dévisager à nouveau Enora, s'assurant que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle lui souriait gentiment, comprenant l'attention qu'il avait à son égard. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini son inspection.

\- Ecoute, lui dit-il finalement, je dois sortir pour régler quelques affaires pressantes. Comme tu as besoin de repos, tu peux rester ici. De cette manière, tu pourras même commencer à étudier les bouquins de Dumby...

\- Eh !, s'écria-t-elle, en balançant gentiment son poing dans l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce ne sont pas des « bouquins » comme tu dis... Ce sont des ouvrages d'une très grande valeur, autant pour le savoir qu'il y a dedans que par le prix qu'ils ont dû coûter au Professeur Dumbledore. Alors, un peu de respect, s'il te plait.

Malgré le ton plus que sévère, George remarqua aisément la pupille pétillante de son amie, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

\- Très bien, Dame Elfe, se moqua un tant soit peu le rouquin, rentrant encore plus qu'elle dans son propre jeu. Je ne traiterais plus ces empires du savoir de « bouquins ». Mais, bien que notre conversation soit plaisante, je me dois d'y mettre un terme. Je dois en effet aller faire tourner mon commerce, gente dame. Acceptez donc que je prenne congé de vous.

Impressionnée par la rhétorique de George, Enora resta bouche bée et, se reprenant, inclina la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers à toute allure, comme à son habitude, soit dit en passant, la rousse retourna dans sa chambre, en fermant sa porte, pour pouvoir s'habiller. Elle enfila rapidement une robe bustier en coton fin, dont le haut était bleu marine et la jupe blanc rayé du même azur. Elle enfila des chaussures en toile de couleur blanche et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait dans le reflet qu'elle pouvait observer. Ses cheveux. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient emmêlés et lui créaient une épaisse crinière de feu. La jeune fille gémit. L'instant d'après, elle entendait quelques coups légers frappés à sa porte. Enora sut d'amblée qui c'était : Hermione. La rousse sourit. Elle connaissait la lionne du Trio d'Or depuis quelques semaines et avait bien compris que son plus gros défaut était aussi sa plus grande qualité. Sa curiosité. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard, la veille au soir, Hermione n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de convaincre l'amie de son beau-frère de lui prêter un des ouvrages pour qu'elle puisse commencer l'étude et voir s'il contenait quelque chose d'intéressant pour leurs recherches. Mais Enora avait bien compris que c'était aussi parce que la jeune femme était assoiffée de connaissances. Non pas que ce soit un défaut, mais la rousse avait envie de découvrir ces informations sur sa mère soit par elle-même, soit en même temps que les personnes avec qui elle pourrait travailler, c'est-à-dire Percy et Hermione. Voire Drago, si celui-ci avait envie de se joindre à eux. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que les longues et fastidieuses recherches n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, et qu'il préférait beaucoup plus contempler le travail fini. Penser de cette manière à son meilleur ami tira un sourire à la demi-Elfe. En effet, elle se souvenait d'épiques heures de travail au Manoir Malefoy, quand elle avait la chance d'être dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses réminiscences, Enora alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir une brune aux yeux pétillants de, devinez quoi... curiosité. Pourtant, quand elle vit l'état des cheveux de son amie, elle resta sans voix. La rousse, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un sourire ironique et haussa les épaules. Alors, remontant ses manches, Hermione entra dans la chambre.

\- Je vais t'arranger ça en tour de main !, annonça-t-elle, en souriant.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sortit alors sa baguette de la poche qu'elle avait spécialement créée pour dans son jean et se mit juste derrière la jeune fille qui faisait face à son miroir. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Hermione ne vit aucune inquiétude dans les yeux bleus qui la regardaient. Lorsqu'elle fit part de cette observation à Enora, celle-ci éclata de rire.

\- Comme pourrais-je avoir peur que quelque chose de malheureux arrive à mes cheveux quand je sais que celle qui va s'en occuper n'est autre que la plus grande sorcière de sa génération, qui a, entre autres, vaincu Voldemort et ses sbires, mais surtout ses propres cheveux ?, déclara l'Elfe.

En entendant cela, la petite amie de Ron éclata de rire à son tour en acquiesçant.

\- C'est bien vrai tout ça, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Une crise de fou rire et un sort plus tard, les deux filles étaient prêtes à attaquer la pile de livres conservés par Dumbledore. Quand Hermione les vit tous rassembler dans l'armoire d'Enora, elle ne put retenir un soupir d'admiration, mêlé à du découragement.

\- Tu te demandes comment on va finir par étudier tout ça, hein ?, sourit la rousse.

\- Eh bien, en commençant dès maintenant, termina une voix familière, particulièrement enjouée.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour apercevoir dans l'embrasure de la porte un ancien préfet qui avait accompagné le Trio d'Or dans Poudlard le soir de leur première année : Percy. La rousse et la brune se sourirent et prirent chacune un livre sur la pile, laissant leur ami en choisir un à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous trois vers le salon, où ils prirent leurs quartiers. Après être allée chercher quelques parchemins et des plumes qu'elle distribua, Hermione s'assit dans le grand et moelleux fauteuil orangé et donna le signal du départ de leurs longues recherches.

**oOo**

De son côté, George, une fois sorti du Terrier, transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Passant par derrière, il entra dans son magasin qu'il comptait rouvrir la semaine suivante. Il lui restait encore pas mal de boulot, et sachant qu'Enora avait des bouquins (_oups, pardon, des ouvrââââges_**) à décortiquer, il devrait se contenter de lui-même pour terminer les travaux de dernières minutes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à son père de lui filer un coup de main... Euh... Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée... Alors à Drago ? Il eut un sourire, mais savait pertinemment que le blond était très occupé dans la restructuration de son entreprise et dans autre chose dont il n'avait voulu parler à personne. Pas même à Enora. Le rouquin haussa des épaules. Il se débrouillerait, comme d'habitude, et s'en sortirait, comme d'habitude. Depuis que la boutique avait été détruite durant la guerre, jamais les jumeaux Weasley avaient pensé à la fermer pour de bon. Mais lorsque Fred avait été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange... Tout avait changé... Ce fut l'arrivée un peu imprévue d'Enora qui avait réveillé les esprits de combativité et de joie de George. Sans sa présence au sein du foyer des Weasley, la boutique pleine de bêtises et de rires n'aurait jamais rouvert ses portes à la clientèle diverse qu'elle pouvait accueillir auparavant. Ainsi sa décision prise, le rouquin avait commencé les réparations. Il avait été aidé par de nombreux sorciers bénévoles qui avaient compris que le pays brisé avait besoin de rire à nouveau. Mais dès que les gros travaux avaient été terminés, George avait été très clair. Il ne voulait pas que sa future clientèle soit au courant de ce qu'il leur réservait pour la réouverture. Mais c'était sans compter sur les aventures dans lesquelles Enora l'entraînait aux côtés de son meilleur ami de Serpentard, qui, en fin de compte, ne s'était pas révélé si méchant que ça. En effet, cela lui faisait perdre u temps fou, tout en lui donnant énormément d'idées pour ses prochains produits.

Les quelques détails qu'il voulait régler aujourd'hui dans le magasin vus, le frère de Ron sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur. Sur le chemin, il se fit arrêter par de nombreux sorciers qui voulaient de lui un autographe, une poignée de main, une photo ou même un simple bonjour. Mais ce qu'il entendait surtout murmurer sur son passage étaient les infinis remerciements. Des mercis pour avoir protéger le monde sorcier d'un gouvernement raciste. Pourtant, tout ce que comprenait le jeune homme, c'était des mercis pour avoir fait les deux pires sacrifices au monde : avoir perdu son frère jumeau tant aimé et avoir dû user de nombreux sortilèges plus dangereux les uns que les autres pour retirer la vie à des êtres humains. Malgré la paix que ses gestes avaient apportée sur son monde, il n'en était pas fier.

Se frottant les yeux pour s'enlever de sinistres images et d'horribles souvenirs de la tête, George poussa la porte du bar le plus connu du Chemin de Traverse. Il le parcourut rapidement, répondant aux salutations par des hochements de tête brusques, qui ne plurent pas à tout le monde. Une fois dans le monde moldu, il put à nouveau respirer. Ici, il n'était qu'un esprit anonyme de plus. Personne ne le connaissait, et c'était aussi bien comme ça. Il marcha un peu au hasard des rues, profitant au maximum de la belle et chaude journée d'août. Arrivé au bord de la Tamise, il ne retint pas un sourire d'émerveillement devant le soleil qui illuminait l'eau et rendait le fleuve resplendissant et majestueux. Quoi de mieux pour une ville où se trouvait être l'habitat de la Reine d'Angleterre, lui avait dit un jour Hermione.

Soudain, son ventre lui lança un appel désespéré. Apaisé par la langueur du court d'eau, George se dirigea vers un restaurant moldu et prit un rapide déjeuné grâce à l'argent qu'il avait changé le matin même. Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu sa mère qu'il ne serait pas au Terrier pour manger, il n'imaginait pas dans le cas contraire l'humeur épouvantable qu'aurait eue la matriarche. Son estomac rempli, le roux se leva et se dirigea dans la ville à la recherche d'une une ruelle vide. Lorsqu'il en trouva une, il agita sa baguette devant lui. Quelques instants plus tard, le Magicobus apparaissait. La porte coulissa dans un doux grincement et George monta sans aucune hésitation dans l'étrange véhicule.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition, déclara avec emphase un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que George, habillé dans un uniforme violet. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez ! Nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur, conclut-il, mécaniquement. Où désirez-vous aller ?

Lorsque l'homme en uniforme leva finalement les yeux vers son nouveau passager, il resta bouche bée.

\- Weasley ? George Weasley ?, murmura-t-il si bas, que ledit Weasley crut avoir mal entendu.

Il hocha du bonnet.

\- Wouah !, s'extasia le contrôleur. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer !, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Puis, il se pencha vers le conducteur, assis sur un fauteuil de salon, attendant tranquillement qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait faire démarrer son engin.

\- Eh ! Ernie..., commença Stan. Le Ministère n'avait pas dit que pour les cinq prochaines années tous les trajets en Magicobus seraient gratuits pour les Héros de Guerre ?

On sentait tout particulièrement les majuscules dans sa voix, véritable signe de révérence. Le conducteur se gratta le menton, montrant son intense réflexion. Il opina du chef.

\- J'crois bien qu'avait une consigne comm'ça.

Souriant, Rocade se tourna à nouveau vers George.

\- Alors, dites-nous où vous voulez aller, mais le coût du trajet est pour nous !

Le roux sourit. Contrairement à Hermione ou à Harry qui vivaient aussi mal que lui la reconnaissance du peuple sorcier pour les actes de « bravoure » qu'ils avaient eus, il n'avait aucun mal à accepter tout ce que le Ministère leur offrait en guise de remerciement, mais aussi de pardon. En particulier, pour ne pas avoir écouté Dumbledore ou Harry, quand ceux-ci leur avaientt annoncé le retour si peu espéré de Voldemort. Le jeune roux considérait cela comme tout à fait normal, à l'instar de toute sa famille.

\- Au Manoir Malefoy. Je dois me rendre au Manoir Malefoy, annonça-t-il, tout sourire.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Stan perdit le sien, pensant que son héros avait perdu la tête. Quoi ? Aller au Manoir Malefoy ? D'accord, Drago avait été gracié, mais tout le monde pensait que l'inimitié entre les Weasley et lui ne s'arrêterait pas là. Eh bien, ils tombaient tous de haut. Il allait rouvrir la bouche pour assaillir le nouveau passager de questions, mais plusieurs choses l'en empêchèrent.

Un regard plus qu'éloquent de la part dudit nouveau passager.

Un hurlement provenant du fond du bus qui demandait quand est-ce qu'ils allaient repartir et s'ils comptaient passer la journée plantés là.

D'un geste, Stan indiqua à George où s'asseoir, tout en secouant la tête.

\- En route, Ernie, dit-il simplement à son chauffeur.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas deux fois. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et réinséra le Magicobus dans la circulation londonienne. Toute personne non-avertie serait tombée à la renverse, mais le frère de Fred l'avait pris tellement souvent en compagnie de son jumeau, qu'il était presque habitué aux frasques excentriques de la conduite d'Ernie. Enfin, presque. Sur le chemin du Manoir, ils déposèrent et prirent plusieurs sorciers et sorcières. Tous reconnurent l'un de leurs héros nationaux et tous allèrent le saluer. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, George semblait avoir une patience à toute épreuve. Il comprenait que les gens aient besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose dans des temps de reconstruction autant politique qu'économique. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser une question : vers qui les héros comme lui ou sa famille et ses amis pouvaient-ils se tourner, eux ?

Au bout d'une heure, il était arrivé à destination. Au moment de descendre, Stan le retint par le bras. George se retourna en se dégageant avec force. Depuis la guerre, il ne supportait plus que des personnes trop inconnues lui entravent ses mouvements.

\- Oui ?, demanda-t-il, agacé.

Stan eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Vous êtes toujours sûr de votre destination ?, questionna-t-il avec hésitation.

George eut un soupir profond et las.

\- Vous savez, Stan, les gens ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on pense. Drago Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien. Il nous l'a prouvé, à ma famille et à moi. Alors ne mettez plus jamais en cause mon jugement, conclut-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu au début.

Le roux descendit et avança d'un bon pas jusqu'à la haute grille du Manoir tant redouté il y avait à peine quelques mois encore. Du Manoir où Enora ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais revenir après tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu. Pourtant, étrangement, quand George examina la façade du bâtiment, il ne ressemblait que très peu à la description pourtant fidèle de Hermione. Seule l'architecture semblait être la même. Soudain, le jeune homme comprit : Drago avait dû faire des rénovations pour effacer les stigmates que la guerre avait laissés sur et dans la grande maison. Il posa sa main droite sur la grille en acier. Comme si elle l'avait reconnu, cette dernière s'ouvrit, sans laisser entendre un seul chuintement sinistre. Les gonds avaient été parfaitement huilés. Le roux s'avança sur les gravillons blancs qui formaient le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Plus il se rapprochait, plus elle lui paraissait immense. Elle devait bien mesurer trois mètres de haut. Enfin arrivé au bout de la grande allée, il attrapa le heurtoir qui était accroché dans la gueule d'un majestueux cobra et frappa à la porte. Il patienta quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvrit. Devant lui, se tenait un Elfe de Maison tout sourire.

\- Maître Drago vous attend dans le grand salon. Veuillez me suivre monsieur George, prononça le petit être.

Il ne ressemblait pas à l'effrayé Dobby qu'Harry avait rencontré lors de sa deuxième année. Il semblait être heureux de sa condition. Peut-être que Drago était un bien meilleur maître que son père... Cela ne devait pas être difficile, pensa George en y réfléchissant un peu plus. Malefoy Senior avait tout pour qu'on le déteste : le caractère irascible des personnes pourries gâtées, les colères violentes et imprévisibles de ceux qui ont un grand amour du sang, un ton doucereux à faire peur, un maintien hautain... Tant de choses qui n'aidaient pas à le faire remonter dans l'estime de qui que ce soit et qui ne donnait à personne l'envie de vivre avec lui.

Toutes ces pensées lui vinrent tandis qu'il suivait sagement l'Elfe de Maison. Il ne remarqua donc pas tout de suite toutes les bâches blanches ou transparentes qu'il y avait au sol et parfois sur les tableaux ou sur les meubles qui restaient encore dans les nombreuses pièces qu'ils traversaient. Lorsque George se rendit compte de cela, il était arrivé au grand salon (_nom un peu pompeux à son humble avis, mais bon... S'il y en avait un grand, il devait forcément en avoir un petit_). Pourtant, il n'avait croisé personne. Aucun ouvrier, sorcier ou moldu. Mais ce fut en pénétrant plus avant dans la pièce lumineuse qu'il eut sa réponse.

Devant lui se tenait en t-shirt et en short (_toujours classe, malgré le côté un peu paysan_) un Drago qui menait à la baguette (_c'était le cas de le dire_) une dizaine de pinceaux et de rouleaux pleins de peinture blanche et pourpre.

\- Maître Drago, appela la créature. Voici monsieur George, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

A ces mots, le blond stoppa ses gestes précis et lança un simple sort pour que les instruments continuent le travail tous seuls. Mais il gardait un regard sur eux, attentif à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

\- Merci Bitsy. Tu peux continuer à surveiller les pinceaux et tout le reste, s'il te plait ? Je t'ai laissé un plan pour que tu saches où va quelle couleur.

\- Bien maître Drago.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir las, pourtant accompagné d'un sourire.

\- Bitsy, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler soit monsieur, soit Drago, mais pas maître Drago... Ça fait trop... pompeux, tu le sais bien.

\- Comme le nom de cette salle, je trouve, ricana George.

Le blond lui retourna le sourire.

\- Oui, mais quand tu as une multitude de pièce intitulées salon dans une seule et même maison, eh bah, t'es bien obligé de les comparer pour les nommer, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Pas faux !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau sourire et s'éloignèrent du « grand salon », qui sentait fortement la peinture. Ou bien était-ce Drago...

\- Bon !, s'exclama le jeune homme, tout en soupirant d'aise d'être (_enfin_) assis. Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là ? Tu aurais sûrement pu tout aussi bien m'envoyer un hibou, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas pour ce que j'avais à te dire, annonça sérieusement George.

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Drago. Il avait été à bonne école, et c'était l'une des seules choses pour lesquelles il se sentait en droit de sincèrement dire merci à son père.

\- Alors... Vas-y... Dis-moi... Lâche le morceau, comme diraient les Moldus, dit Drago, essayant de faire de l'humour pour évacuer le stress lier au sujet mystère de conversation avec son ami Gryffondor (_aurait-il un jour su qu'il allait penser cela d'un Weasley ?_).

\- C'est à propos d'Enora..., commença le rouquin.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose après que je sois parti ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu immédiatement espèce de...

\- Holà !, s'écria George. Enora va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter alors qu'il n'y a rien à dire...

Le blond soupira de soulagement. Les quelques mots qu'avait prononcé George avaient fait battre son cœur d'inquiétude pour celle qu'il aimait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait compris que sa réaction était un piège tendu par son ami dans lequel il était tombé à pieds joints et les mains déjà ligotées.

\- Dis-moi Malefoy..., reprit le roux.

Il vit Drago se crisper en entendant son nom de famille dans sa bouche. Un dur rappel de leurs années à Poudlard.

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux de ta meilleure amie ?

* * *

* Oui... Oui... Je sais, c'est une très grosse allusion à Astérix et Obélix... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Est-ce que vous m'en aimez moins très chers lecteurs et très chère lectrices ? ;p

** Oui, c'est un accent un peu aristocrate... Vous aviez remarqué ? :p

_Déjà la fin ?_

_Eh oui ! Et pourtant ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !_

_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, et même si cela ne l'est pas, laissez donc une review pour que je m'améliore ! D'autant que c'est très agréable de se savoir lue, je vous jure !_

_Brefons !_

_Bonne fin de semaine_

_A la revoyuuuuuuuure ! :D_


	23. Chapitre 23

_Salut les petits loups !_

_Je suis de retour après une longue absence... Mais le génie cela ne se commande pas ! :p_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! :) J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire, parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire !_

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Brefouille ! Je vous laisse !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Drago resta bouche bée. Que répondre à cela ? Il ne savait absolument pas ce que George pouvait penser de sa relation avec Enora et d'une possible avancée de celle-ci. Le blond ne voulait surtout pas que ce Weasley, ou bien un autre, juge cette complicité de mauvais augure. Même si depuis qu'il était tout petit, on (_son père et le monde dans lequel ce dernier gravitait_) lui avait appris à ne jamais trop se soucier de l'opinion de toutes les personnes étrangères à leur univers. Ils étaient là pour leur obéir et exécuter les menues et ingrates tâches qu'ils jugeaient trop dégradantes pour eux. Pourtant, au fil des années, et surtout quand il était rentré à Poudlard, le jeune homme s'était rendu compte que tout le monde était pareil. Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé, Né-moldu. Du pareil au même. Maintenant qu'il était entré dans le cercle privé des Weasley, pourtant tant haï par les idéaux que protégeait sa famille et les personnes du même rang, il avait compris beaucoup de choses, dont une en particulier : il ne voulait pas en sortir, à aucun prix. Alors, depuis qu'il considérait George comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa définition de l'amitié, son avis comptait beaucoup pour lui. Oui, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils s'apprivoisaient tous les deux, mais il n'en fallait pas plus au blond pour se rendre compte que c'était comme cela qu'il comptait vivre sa vie : en se forgeant de sincères et véritables contacts à l'instar de celui qu'il avait vécu avec Enora.

Avant de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

Drago soupira et chercha dans les yeux de son ami la réponse qu'il pensait devoir lui donner, celle sui lui ferait plaisir. Malheureusement pour lui, le regard bleu scintillant du roux était, contrairement à d'habitude, totalement impénétrable.

Intérieurement, George se délectait de voir son ancien ennemi perdre toute la hargne rhétorique avec laquelle ils se battaient quelques mois plus tôt à Poudlard. Drago ne semblait pas préparé à ce que quelqu'un le confronte avec ses sentiments.

Les sentiments. C'était un sujet tabou chez le Sang-pur. Même lorsqu'il parlait avec Enora. Cette dernière avait mis plusieurs années avant de pouvoir lui faire s'épancher sur ce qu'il ressentait. Drago connaissait ses sentiments, mais n'en parlait jamais. On ne lui avait jamais appris à les exprimer. Tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé depuis sa plus tendre enfance était de les barricader dans son cœur, car c'était la plus grande faiblesse de l'Homme, selon son père. Ainsi, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur, d'être heureux, de pleurer, d'aimer, de tomber amoureux. Mais le jeune homme était humain. Il a eut peur. Il a été heureux, mais très peu. Il a pleuré, beaucoup. Il a aimé, surtout sa mère. Il est tombé amoureux d'Enora. De la belle Enora.

Les yeux de George transperçaient son cœur en toutes parts. Il lui semblait qu'ils pouvaient décrypter chacun des battements de cet organe vital, ainsi que vers qui ils allaient.

Narcissa. Enora. Narcissa. Enora. Enora. Narcissa. Enora. Enora. Enora. Enora... Toujours Enora...

Rompant le contact avec ces orbites clairvoyantes, Drago baissa la tête et fit quelques pas, comme pour s'éloigner de son ami. Il croisa ses mains dans son dos, comme le ferait tout homme sage et réfléchi. Mais, perdant définitivement toute dignité devant l'ancien Gryffondor, le blond se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils sur lequel était posé un drap pour le protéger des travaux que faisait son propriétaire. Ses mains se placèrent sur son visage et ses coudes sur ses genoux. George eut un regard et un sourire emplis de compassion, tandis que son nouvel ami soufflait un grand coup.

\- Et si je disais oui ?, demanda l'ancien Prince des Serpentards, hésitant, en ancrant ses perles grises dans celles azurs du roux qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier lui sourit, surprenant le jeune homme assis.

\- Je te répondrais que c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Drago écarquilla des yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait tout imaginé : la colère noire, terrifiante et légendaire des Weasley qu'ils tenaient de leur mère, les rires railleurs, l'indignation... Tout, sauf le fait que le roux le prendrait bien. Drago était bien trop habitué à ce qu'on le prive de ce qu'il aimait dans la vie pour l'endurcir. Mais, maintenant qu'il était entré dans, ce qu'il avait surnommé, le cercle de la Tolérance et de la Communauté qu'il avait pu remarquer au Terrier, il allait de surprise en surprise.

\- Vraiment ?, s'assura-t-il, abasourdi par ce que venait de lui répondre le roux.

Ce dernier sourit encore plus largement et hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que le fils de Narcissa n'était pas sûr d'avoir identifié...

\- Aaah !, soupira George, de la façon la plus expressive possible, montrant ainsi son autosatisfaction à tous (_ou du moins à son ami_). Je suis vraiment le meilleur dans ma catégorie...

Drago lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là ? On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas heureux plus que cela pour ses amis, mais surtout content de lui-même. Si c'était vraiment possible, le sourire du Weasley fit à nouveau trois fois le tour du visage du jeune homme, s'agrandissant encore plus, lorsqu'il aperçut la façon dont le blond l'observait. Il semblait savourer.

\- Cela va faire un petit moment que j'avais remarqué que tu ne semblais pas avoir exactement les mêmes sentiments à l'égard d'Enora que ceux qu'aurait un meilleur ami normal, expliqua le rouquin.

Le fils de Narcissa grimaça. Il se détestait d'être aussi perméable depuis quelques temps. Il avait toujours, ou presque, maîtriser l'art subtil de l'indifférence faciale. Mais se faire démasquer aussi facilement par un Gryffondor, même s'il était devenu son ami, mettait sa fierté masculine à rude épreuve. George remarqua la tension de son interlocuteur, mais il prit pour une grimace d'hésitation ce qui était en fin de compte la mise à mal d'un orgueil surdimensionné.

\- Tu sais Drago, commença le fils de Molly, ne pense pas que parce que tu faisais partie des « méchants » nous les « gentils » ne te permettront pas d'être avec celle que tu aimes.

Ledit « méchant » secoua la tête pour ne pas laisser son trouble apparaître sur son visage naturellement pâle : c'était exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé.

\- Nous faisons confiance à Enora pour avoir été capable de nous montrer que tu n'étais pas celui que tu te faisais un malin plaisir à être à Poudlard. Cette époque est révolue, et ce, depuis la chute et la mort de ce c*****d de Voldemort et de la grande majorité de ses sbires. Tu as amplement aidé à tous les faire mettre à Azkaban. Tu es peut-être le fils de ton père, mais tu n'as pas à souffrir de tous ses méfaits. Tu es peut-être le fils d'un foutu Mangemort, mais tu mérites de vivre. Tu es peut-être le fils d'un foutu Mangemort, mais tu mérites de tomber amoureux. Et maintenant que c'est le cas, tu mérites d'être avec celle que tu aimes.

George prit une grande inspiration à la fin de sa tirade. Il pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'il avait dit au fils de Lucius. Seulement, comme grand nombre de garçons, il était mal à l'aise avec les sentiments et les démonstrations d'affection. Le rouquin voyait bien que ses mots avaient touché au cœur son ami. Ce dernier, pour essayer de cacher au possible son émotion liée à ce qu'avait énoncé George (_il savait pertinemment que ce dernier n'avait pas raté une seule seconde les réactions qu'il avait provoquées avec son petit discours_), toussota et se racla la gorge, pour se donner une espèce de contenance. Les deux amis se sourirent, malgré tout.

\- Je donnerais cher pour voir la tête que ferait mon paternel en me voyant pactiser avec l'ennemi et voir que je suis accepté parmi vous. Et même pire, que je partage des émotions avec vous, ricana le blond.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Weasley, dont le rire si particulier engendra une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux essayait de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer, l'autre prononçait les deux mots « Mangemort ahuri » et ils étaient repartis pour un tour. Cela sembla totalement détendre Drago qui n'avait jamais eu ce plaisir-là durant son enfance tourmentée, même en compagnie d'Enora, où tout n'était fait qu'en secret. Ce fut tellement étrange dans le Manoir, qui n'avait connu qu'une vie sinistre, que Bitsy crut que son maître tant aimé avait un grave problème de santé. Lorsqu'il transplana dans la pièce où se trouvaient Drago et George, délaissant les pinceaux pour quelques instants, il les découvrit se tenant les côtes, pliés en deux, comme s'ils avaient été pris d'affreux maux de ventre. D'autant qu'il ne voyait pas leur visage, il prit donc leur tremblements comme des pleurs ou des frissons. La seule chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas était le bruit bizarre et guttural qui sortait de leur bouche. Son pauvre petit cœur crut lâcher quand il aperçut les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues des deux amis.

\- Maître Drago ! Monsieur George !, s'écria la créature dont la voix montant dans les aigus prouvait son inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ? Où avez-vous mal ? Avez-vous été empoisonnés ? Dois-je faire venir un Magicomage ? Maître Drago ? Monsieur George ? Je vous en pris ! Répondez-moi ! Oh !, s'exclama-t-il finalement lorsqu'il vit tous les symptômes augmenter à la fin de sa petite tirade.

Sans le vouloir, l'Elfe de Maison venait de faire redoubler des rires des deux jeunes hommes qui, pris dans leur hilarité, voyaient chaque intervention extérieure comme du petit bois bien sec pour faire continuer le feu de leur fou rire. Mais la créature n'était pas bête, comme certains maîtres abusifs avaient pu le croire. Il sembla finalement se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux stupéfaits. Son maître faisait simplement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire dans cette maison sous le joug tyrannique de son père (_rien qu'en pensant à cet homme froid, le petit être frissonna, ayant lui aussi goûté à de nombreuses punitions de son cru_). Drago riait. Content de ce constat, et surtout soulagé que le jeune homme et son ami n'aient rien de fâcheux, Bitsy prit congé sans prendre la peine d'avertir son maître. Il s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt.

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une bonne et grosse demi-heure que les deux anciens ennemis réussirent en fin de compte à arrêter complètement de rire comme des tordus (_dans les deux sens du terme, au propre comme au figuré, parce que, oui, étant courbés, de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un sort qui avait mal tourné et qui les obligeaient à vivre bossu_). Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, George releva la tête vers son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas ton Elfe de Maison qui est passé tout à l'heure ?, demanda-t-il, en souriant encore, tant et si bien qu'il en avait des crampes aux joues.

Drago, pas encore prêt mentalement et physiquement à prendre la parole, se contenta de hocher la tête à l'affirmation. Ils laissèrent un long et confortable silence s'installer en attendant que leurs muscles faciaux et abdominaux se délient et se détendent totalement. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le rouquin les sortit de leurs pensées respectives.

\- Je vais peut-être répéter ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, mais, voilà : je suis très content pour Enora et toi.

\- Eh ! On n'est même pas ensemble !, s'exclama Drago. Tu ne peux pas être content de l'évolution d'une relation tant que celle-ci n'a pas changé d'un iota. Ne met pas la calèche avant les Sombral, mon vieux.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas vieux et sénile, comme tu sembles le sous-entendre. Je suis simplement plus âgé que toi. Et deuxièmement, quand tu as un Weasley comme moi dans ton camp, tu peux déjà faire dix fois la danse de la victoire, parce que c'est déjà dans la poche, d'autant que les histoires d'amour sont ma spécialité. Vous êtes donc, Enora et toi, déjà ensemble à mes yeux.

Le blond retint un sourire, provoqué par un souvenir d'un sort lancé par un certain Weasley qui avait mal tourné parce que sa baguette était cassée. Il avait pourtant voulu bien faire et protéger son « camp », comme le disait si bien George, mais cette fois-là, ce n'était pas la victoire qui l'avait attendu. Drago n'était pas très fier des circonstances de cet... incident, mais cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Il n'en parla pas à son ami, de peur qu'il le prenne mal. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible dans cette histoire. Même si cela lui était particulièrement difficile à reconnaître... Et puis, il fallait admettre que George n'était pas Ron, beaucoup plus dans la subtilité que son frère cadet...

\- Prêt à ce que je t'aide ?, demanda finalement le rouquin, en tendant sa main vers le blond.

Drago eut une petite hésitation en se souvenant tout de même des quelques bêtises qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il était au Terrier, puis serra sa paume contre celle amie.

\- Avec plaisir !

George eut un petit sourire idiot, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- C'est qui ça, Plaisir ?*

**oOo**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Percy, Hermione et Enora étaient plongés dans les livres que cette dernière avait récupéré la veille avec l'aide de Minerva McGonagal, de George et de Drago dans la cache secrète de Dumbledore. Ou plutôt **l'une** des nombreuses cachettes secrètes de Dumbledore dans Poudlard. La jeune fille réprima un frisson au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter : Voldemort. Ou plutôt son Epouvantard.

Chassant ces idées noires de ses pensées, elle essaya de se reconcentrer de sur ce puits de science qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Malgré toutes les informations très intéressantes qu'elle avait pu trouver à propos de multiples mystères, la rousse n'avait rien découvert de plus sur son propre problème. C'était pareil pour ses deux amis, qui ne prenaient que des notes sans importance sur d'autres sujets divers et variés, qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec elle et ce qu'elle recherchait. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pouvait parfois bouleverser des années de recherches. On entendait donc retentir dans toute la maison de nombreuses exclamations surprises dès que de grandes théories se voyaient totalement transfigurer.

N'en pouvant plus, la rouquine ferma son ouvrage, faisant sursauter les autres à son tour. Ils la regardèrent avec un air bizarre. Elle les ignora et regarda sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Elle sourit en voyant que George semblait euphorique. Elle remarqua surtout que son ventre avait raison : il était l'heure de manger. Au même moment, Molly apparut dans le salon et sourit aux trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Alors, les enfants ! Vous avez faim ? Je suis sûre que oui ! Même si vous n'avez pas beaucoup bougé, vos cerveaux ont bien travaillé. Et il faut bien leur donner de quoi redonner de l'énergie correctement.

Enora sauta sur ses pieds en souriant.

\- Oui ! Moi j'ai une faim de loup !

Son cri du cœur fit éclater de rire les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Selon le souhait de l'estomac glouton de la jeune fille, Molly, Percy et Hermione se dirigèrent tous trois vers la grande cuisine du Terrier, là où toute la famille Weasley se retrouvait. La matriarche terminait de préparer le repas, tandis que les trois jeunes gens mettaient le couvert, quand la porte d'entrée de la maison branlante s'ouvrit sur un cri joyeux.

\- C'est moi !, hurla la voix plus que reconnaissable de George. J'ai un invité surprise !

Alors que Percy rajoutait deux assiettes et Hermione le reste, Enora se dirigea pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Elle sourit à son ami roux et tendit le cou pour voir apparaitre l'invité du jeune homme. Lorsque George se dirigea vers la cuisine, la fille de Severus Rogue put enfin voir derrière le garçon. Son sourire tripla en voyant qui était venu : Drago. Ce dernier, au lieu de la saluer comme il le faisait auparavant, c'est-à-dire en lui claquant la bise sur les deux joues, le blond lui déposa seulement un baiser sur la pommette en se retirant lentement. Cela eut le don de surprendre sa meilleure amie et de lui faire froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il eut ce geste doux envers elle ?

Le jeune homme pesta intérieurement contre lui-même, ainsi que contre George. Il lui avait dit qu'un changement brutal aurait plus tendance à faire fuir celle qu'il voulait comme petite-amie, plutôt que la rapprocher de lui. Il soupira (_toujours au fond de lui-même_) et sourit à Enora. Celle-ci se détendit immédiatement, en le voyant avec ce visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préférait quand il quitta son indifférence feinte pour laisser se jouer dans ses yeux le théâtre de ses émotions... Il n'en était qu'embelli.

La rousse lui attrapa le coude et le guida vers la cuisine en lui parlant des maigres découvertes qu'ils avaient faites ce matin dans les ouvrages qu'ils avaient retrouvés.

\- Tu sais, dit le blond, tu devrais peut-être en parler avec la bibliothécaire de Poudlard... Malgré son air acariâtre, elle est très compétente...

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

\- Drago a parfaitement raison, réagit Hermione, ignorant ostensiblement le fait qu'il avait bombé le torse à sa remarque. Je l'ai vue traiter de nombreux sujets en s'appuyant toujours sur des livres pour étayer ses théories. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle ressortait les connaissances qu'elle y a apprises comme ça, telle une leçon connue par cœur. Elle sait utiliser ces informations avec parcimonie et avec justesse.

\- Et ça, Hermione peut t'en parler parce qu'elle en a fait l'expérience !, railla George, à la place de son frère cadet qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire à chaque fois sur le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque à Poudlard.

\- Ouais ! Rigole, gros bêta !, s'exclama alors Enora. Je suis sûre que la moitié de ces informations que Hermione a trouvées dans ce **sanctuaire **(_elle insista bien sur ce mot_) a aidé à la chute de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Parfaitement, approuva avec un petit sourire satisfait la brune, qui n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire et qui était heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait être vraiment soutenue.

La rousse avait eu un moment de doute à l'instant où elle avait mentionné la guerre et avait failli dire que cela avait aidé à sauver son frère... Elle avait eu chaud que le sujet « Face-Sans-Nez » ne soit pas tabou et qu'elle ait évité celui de Fred. Elle remarqua tout de même le regard soufflé de son meilleur ami, qui appréciait à sa juste valeur la réplique qu'elle avait faite à la remarque de George.

Ce fut à cet instant que Molly déposa sur la table à manger, le plat du jour. C'était une recette française que lui avait donné Hermione lorsqu'elle était partie en France durant les grandes vacances durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. La jeune fille était persuadée que seule la mère Weasley serait capable de la reproduire identique à celle qu'elle avait mangé dans le pays de la Tour Eiffel. Et elle avait eu raison. Les effluves qui émanaient de la marmite posée sur la table ravivaient de très bons souvenirs dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Sans plus attendre, George se jeta dessus. Sans aucun savoir-vivre, aurait dit la grand-mère de Drago, avec un air dédaigneux. Le jeune homme sourit et se servit à son tour. Le repas était vraiment délicieux, autant dans l'assiette que pour ce qui était de la conversation. Le blond retint un soupir de bonheur. La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était qu'Enora soit sa petit-amie. Cela ne saurait plus tarder, pensa-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire tendre qu'intercepta George, avec ou sans l'aide de ce Gryffondor.

* * *

*Petit clin d'oeil à ma nièce rousse :D

_Brefons ! C'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! Oui, oui ! Vos avis cachés dans vos reviews ! Chaque auteur ne répètera jamais assez à quel point c'est important pour lui tous ces petits messages de soutien ou non ! Cela permet de le faire grandir ! Mais je ne suis pas de celles ou ceux qui menacent… Alors à votre bon coeur, m'sieurs dames ! Dites moi vos pensées :) _

_Bon bon bon..._

_Bonne semaine en espérant vous lire rapidement :)_

_A la revoyure ! ;D_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Arthur, qui avait mangé ensemble au Ministère à cause d'une affaire à propos du monde moldu où le service du patriarche Weasley avait eu besoin de son probable-futur-gendre, étaient rentrés au Terrier pour se reposer de leur matinée qui avait commencé aux aurores. Le dernier fils de la fratrie avait rapidement suivi avec sa jeune sœur. Tous les deux n'avaient pas voulu parler de ce qu'ils étaient allés faire sur le Chemin de Traverse, malgré les lourdes demandes de leur frère farceur. Tous, sauf Molly et Ginny, s'étaient finalement retrouvés dans le salon pour parler Quidditch (_Ron, Arthur, George, Harry_), ou bien lire un livre ou étudier (_Hermione, Percy, Enora_). Drago, de son côté, était retourné s'occuper de ce qu'il faisait chez lui et dont il ne voulait parler à personne sauf à George. Pour un peu, sa meilleure amie en deviendrait jalouse.

\- J'ai trouvé !, hurla Hermione, faisant grimacer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, et même Harry, qui était en train de se lever pour rejoindre Ginny à l'étage, car qu'elle venait de l'appeler de cette voix, qui porte, typique de la partie féminine des Weasley.

Malgré cela, tout le monde suspendit son geste ou sa conversation en cours, attendant la suite de la déclaration de leur amie. Mais... La brune resta muette. Elle se contenta de prendre de frénétiques notes avec sa belle plume de phénix (_dont le plus grand inconvénient était de s'embraser en même temps que son propriétaire initial, ce qui rendait son utilisation compliqué, même si l'écriture produite avec est parfaite_), ne rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle avait provoqué dans le salon du Terrier. Lorsqu'elle releva une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux en la mettant derrière son oreille, elle leva les yeux et prit (_enfin_) connaissance des regards interrogateurs que tous lui jetaient. Elle leur fit un sourire d'excuse, mit un marque page dans l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train d'étudier, le ferma et reprit ses notes.

\- Hum..., commença-t-elle, pour se réhabituer à parler (_quand elle lisait pendant plusieurs heures, et qu'elle parlait à nouveau, on avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot, tant elle était emprisonnée dans les lignes qu'elle déchiffrait_). Je viens de trouver les ingrédients pour faire la potion d'entrée dans la Bibliothèque Sorcière d'Alexandrie. J'ai d'ailleurs compris qu'il fallait, en plus d'imprégner la porte de ses effluves, l'en peinturlurer.

\- Ah !, s'exclama George. Je vais enfin pouvoir vraiment tester un pinceau que j'ai créé pour résister à tout type de peinture.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement en soulevant un sourcil, le questionnant silencieusement. Le roux sourit malicieusement, de telle manière qu'il aurait pu ressembler à un certain grand Directeur de Poudlard avec plus de cheveux et de barbe, et le tout bien plus blanc.

\- En fait, je pensais essayer de créer une peinture qui permet de faire disparaître les murs lorsqu'on les peint avec...

Enora le regarda en souriant.

\- Et tu as prévu un petit quelque chose pour inverser les dégâts ? Parce que c'est bien quand tu dois t'enfuir, mais c'est tout de même mieux de pouvoir masquer ses traces, non ?, commenta la jeune fille.

George grimaça à cette remarque et se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Mais il se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas montrer sa défaite, tant et si bien qu'il fit penser à Enora à un certain blond... Le rouquin devait avoir pris des cours avec lui. Autant cela lui plaisait que ses amis, qui se détestaient auparavant, puissent avoir d'aussi bonnes relations, autant elle avait du mal à supporter les gens qui cachaient leurs émotions. La jeune rousse considérait que cela faisait perdre toute l'humanité d'une personne quand celui-ci n'avait plus aucun sentiment. La vie devait sembler tellement insipide sans émotions. Alors, si on en a, pourquoi les cacher par un masque d'indifférence ?

Hermione, qui avait perdu l'attention de tous, se racla la gorge pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Elle reprit la lecture des notes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Dans ce livre, j'ai découvert la majorité des ingrédients pour la potion. Ce sont des choses que l'on peut trouver dans n'importe quelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Mais il est bien précisé que la liste n'est pas complète. Heureusement pour nous, l'ouvrage annexe est indiqué dans l'index. Dans cet autre livre, il y aura également la recette, si on peut dire, de la potion.

Tandis que la petite amie de Ronald parlait des premiers composants de la potion avec Percy et George, Enora sourit, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Chaque découverte dans les livres que lui a légués Dumbledore était une victoire et un pas de plus vers sa mère. Cette constatation la mit en joie et la rousse jeta un regard heureux sur l'assemblée qui se trouvait dans le salon. Ginny et Molly étaient venues les rejoindre, intriguées par le cri qu'avait lancé Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. La fille de Severus soupira de bien-être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait véritablement en sécurité parmi cette grande et belle famille. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de son meilleur ami : Drago. Avec lui, elle était exactement dans le même état d'esprit serein que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence des Weasley et de leurs pièces rapportées, Harry et Hermione. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que cela. Près de lui, son cœur battait la chamade, bien différemment que lorsqu'elle avait peur. C'était plus agréable et encore plus fort émotionnellement. La jeune fille continua de sourire d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vague. Cet état alerta Ron, qui, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait plongée dans une contemplation assidue du sol, mit un point d'honneur à la faire revenir parmi eux, d'autant qu'Hermione l'appelait.

\- ... ra ? ... nora ? Enora ? ENORA ?!, hurla le jeune homme, faisant sursauter la rousse d'un bon mètre sur son fauteuil de couleur orangée.

Elle le fixa, l'œil hagard, une expression effrayée figée sur son visage un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Ronald !, grogna Molly. Étais-tu obligé de lui faire peur de la sorte ?, le réprimanda-t-elle. Pauvre petite ! Ça va aller ?, demanda la mère de famille en posant une main ferme mais calme sur l'épaule d'Enora.

Cette dernière cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, puis hocha la tête affirmativement. La matriarche lui sourit et, changeant totalement d'attitude, foudroya du regard son dernier fils.

\- À quoi pensais-tu ?, demanda soudainement George, sans aucune gêne, avec même un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Enora rougit, alors que Ginny lui mettait un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui chuchotant quelques mots dans l'oreille qu'il n'avait d'abimée. Pour toute réponse à ces messes basses, il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- À Drago, répondit-elle finalement sur le ton du défi en relevant la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son ami.

Ce dernier avala sa salive de travers, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que son amie réponde de cette manière. De son côté, sa jeune sœur lui lança un regard narquois. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Harry, Hermione et Percy n'en pensaient pas moins.

\- Ah oui ?, interrogea finalement Ron, inconscient de tous les sous-entendus environnants. Pourquoi ?

Ginny se retint de claquer sa paume de main contre son front en signe de désespoir. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Comment cela se faisait-il que Merlin lui avait collé un frère incapable de comprendre tout seul ce qui n'était pas dit à haute voix et d'en tirer ses propres conclusions. La petite copine de Harry se demandait souvent dans ce genre de situations comment Hermione avait pu tomber amoureuse de ce crétin. Il avait peut-être combattu contre Voldemort et fait une partie d'échec contre le sort du Professeur Minerva McGonagall, mais il manquait parfois gravement de jugeote ! La jeune fille reposa son attention sur Enora qui allait finalement répondre à son frère.

\- En fait, mon père était le parrain de Drago. Cela, vous le savez tous. Pour se voir le plus souvent possible, ils se prévoyaient des cours de potions au Manoir. Autant, cela leur permettait d'échanger sur moi et sur les problèmes que mon meilleur ami pouvait avoir, autant Papa lui donnait vraiment des cours et des indications sur comment réussir ses potions.

\- C'est donc pour ça que la foui... Euh... Drago était aussi bon en cours, marmonna Ron, pensant que personne ne l'entendrait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe incroyablement fine des Elfes, et donc par extension, des demi-Elfes. Enora acquiesça aux propos de son ami, sans lui tenir rigueur de la presque insulte qu'il avait failli proférer contre son meilleur ami, sachant pertinemment que Drago avait aussi de mauvaises habitudes qui restaient quant aux noms de ses anciens camarades.

\- En effet, répondit-elle soudain, surprenant le roux. Je suis donc persuadée que mon père lui en a appris énormément et lui a transmis beaucoup de ses connaissances pratiques. Je pensais que, par conséquent, cela pourrait être une bonne idée que de lui confier la préparation de la potion.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à la logique de la jeune Elfe. Tout à sa joie, elle décida d'aller prévenir sur-le-champ son meilleur ami. Elle était ravie de pouvoir faire en sorte que les connaissances et les compétences de Drago puissent être reconnues. La rousse était persuadée qu'il avait un avenir dans la potion à l'instar de son parrain. George sourit. Ses deux amis étaient vraiment proches. Il ne leur faudrait pas beaucoup d'aide pour qu'ils forment enfin un couple. Tandis qu'Enora partait en courant dans les escaliers branlants du Terrier pour aller chercher du papier, une plume et de l'encre, le propriétaire de la boutique de farces et attrapes se tourna vers sa jeune sœur avec un sourire complice. Cette dernière comprit tout de suite son aîné et l'emmena dans le jardin pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans avoir besoin de se soucier de possibles oreilles indiscrètes.

**oOo**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait apparaître (_ou plutôt foncer, mais jamais il ne l'aurait dit pour ne pas vexer ses anciens hôtes_) à sa fenêtre le hibou-danger-public des Weasley, la vile acidité de l'anxiété remplit l'estomac de Drago. Il était toujours persuadé, depuis tout petit, que chaque hibou annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. En effet, son père se mettait très souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, en colère à la lecture des lettres qu'il recevait. L'ancien Serpentard se hâta d'aller ouvrir au rapace, lui donna distraitement quelques friandises et darda toute son attention sur la missive. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant l'écriture particulière de sa meilleure amie sur l'enveloppe. Il ouvrit tout de même rapidement la lettre, pressé de savoir ce que la belle rousse avait voulu lui dire et espérant que ce ne soit pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Dray ! »

Le blond sourit tendrement en voyant écrit son surnom sur la feuille de papier. Dès qu'elle l'utilisait, que ce soit à l'écrit ou à l'oral, cela lui faisait avoir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'Enora se trouvait proche de lui. Il était complètement raide dingue de cette fille. Souriant toujours, il reposa ses yeux sur le parchemin manuscrit.

« Après que tu sois parti du Terrier, nous (Hermione, Percy et moi) sommes retournés étudier les ouvrages que nous a légués Albus Dumbledore (je ne peux vraiment pas me résoudre à le nommer « Dumby » comme George ou toi... J'ai l'impression de lui manquer de respect, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ou pour ma mère). Hermione a finalement trouvé quelque chose dans le sien !

Je t'ai déjà parlé de cette potion que l'on doit faire et dont les effluves servent à ouvrir la porte, non ? Eh bien, c'est là-dessus que les choses se précisent.

Hermione a trouvé une partie non négligeable de la liste des ingrédients. Le reste, ainsi que la façon de procéder se trouveraient dans un autre livre. J'espère qu'il se trouve dans ceux que nous possédons ou auxquels nous pouvons facilement accéder.

Bref ! Cela m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi ! Tu es de loin le meilleur faiseur de potions que je connaisse et il faut que tout soit parfait. Alors, j'ai proposé à tout le monde que ce soit toi qui la fasse en arguant du fait que Papa t'avait appris beaucoup de choses en cours particuliers au Manoir. Et puis, cela me permettra de te montrer à quel point tu es modeste dans tes qualités pour cette discipline magique.

Mais, tu as le droit de refuser. Je pourrais comprendre : tu as beaucoup de travail avec la reprise de l'entreprise de ton père, et tout le reste dont tu ne m'as pas parlé. D'autant que je sais qu'Hermione et Harry peuvent être assez doués à ce que tu m'as dit, alors je ne m'inquièterai pas trop si tu ne veux pas le faire.

Bon, voilà le neuf ! Sinon, tu ne m'as pas dit, tout à l'heure, comment avançait ce projet secret dont tu ne veux parler avec personne, mis à part George (non, je ne suis pas jalouse de lui ! Enfin, si peut-être un peu... Mais c'est la première fois que tu me caches quelque chose). J'espère que je pourrais bientôt savoir de quoi il en retourne !

Il faut que je te laisse. Je dois aller ouvrir la porte de ma chambre à Hermione et Percy qui veulent vérifier si le livre dont je t'ai parlé se trouve dans ceux de Dumbledore (aaah, non ! Je n'y arrive vraiment pas). Promis, je te tiens au courant !

Gros bisous !

No'

P.S. : Demain, je dois aller aider George à la boutique (il vient de m'annoncer ça à travers la porte de ma chambre en allant dans la sienne) ! J'ai hâte que ça ouvre !

Gros bisous (encore !)

No' (toujours la même) »

Drago sourit à la lettre, comme il aurait sourit à celle qu'il aimait. Il se moqua de lui intérieurement, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot en se comportant de cette manière. Il n'imaginait pas la punition qu'il aurait reçue de la part de son paternel, s'il l'avait surpris sans son éternel et obligatoire masque imperméable aux émotions en tous genres. Au contact des Weasley et d'Enora en-dehors du contexte du règne de Voldemort, il avait appris que les émotions, ça pouvait vraiment être bien.

Puis le jeune homme repensa à la potion dont lui avait parlé sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière le connaissait vraiment bien. Elle la lui avait présentée comme un défi personnel. S'il la ratait, c'était tout autant lui que Severus qui perdrait la face. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'un Malefoy ne pouvait laisser abimer leur honneur sans faire quelque chose pour y remédier. D'autant qu'il était persuadé d'être bien meilleur que Hermione ou Harry pour ce qui était des potions. Les laisser faire, c'était les laisser piétiner sa fierté sans rien faire contre.

Secouant la tête avec un sourire vaincu, Drago prit à son tour de quoi écrire et rédigea une réponse pour Enora, qu'il remit rapidement au hibou. Ce dernier avait patiemment attendu la réponse du blond. Le rapace devait commencer à le connaître étant donné le nombre de lettres que les deux meilleurs amis pouvaient échanger en quelques heures. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme allait immédiatement répondre à son amie.

Trop prévisible ces humains !

Le vieux hibou s'envola en vacillant, la lettre pour la demi-Elfe dans le bec. Drago le contempla quelques instants avant de prendre une nouvelle feuille de papier et de tremper sa plume d'oie dans son encrier en argent que lui avait offert Severus une année pour son anniversaire. Il avait en effet décidé d'écrire quelques mots à sa mère, Narcissa Black, pour la tenir au courant de sa santé et des travaux en cours dans le Manoir. Il espérait secrètement que la première femme de sa vie reviendrait y passer quelques jours quand tout serait fini, malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle pouvait y avoir. Ceux-ci pourraient en partie disparaître grâce au travail acharné du jeune homme. Il lui apprit aussi les dernières avancées sur la recherche des origines de son ancienne protégée. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, après des années de tâtonnements incessants. Il hésita à lui parler de ses sentiments pour la fille de son parrain. Sa mère n'avait jamais été sa confidente, cela avait toujours été le rôle d'Enora ou de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, le sujet de ses confidences touchant trop sa meilleure amie et son père étant décédé, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne en qui il avait totalement et aveuglément confiance : sa mère. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les Weasley, il ne se sentait pas encore assez proche d'eux pour se confier, même si George avait découvert son secret. Il décida finalement de lui en toucher un mot ou deux, en sous-entendus. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait, peut-être que non, mais dans tous les deux cas, il aurait l'impression d'avoir un petit poids en moins sur le cœur. Et sa mère pourrait probablement lui donner quelques conseils...

Drago soupira, se trouvant pathétique. Et savoir que d'autres personnes avaient sûrement été dans son cas auparavant ne le soulagea pas pour autant. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué d'être amoureux ?

Il enfourna finalement la lettre dans l'enveloppe, écrivit l'adresse de sa mère et héla son Elfe de Maison. Bitsy apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Sans rien dire, ni rien demander, il prit la missive posée sur la table et claqua des doigts pour disparaître de la vue de son Maître. Ce dernier se leva de la table à laquelle il s'était assis pour répondre à son amour et pour écrire à sa mère. Il se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée de la pièce et regarda un de ses hiboux grand-duc prendre son envol, direction Miami. Drago sourit en pensant que sa mère avait tout de même de la chance qu'ils aient eu une maison là-bas, elle qui adorait le soleil, la plage et la chaleur. Il soupira en espérant qu'elle soit enfin heureuse après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en Angleterre enfermée dans son mariage avec son père sans-cœur.

\- Tu me manques Mère, prononça-t-il simplement avant de retourner à son travail dans cet ancien Manoir lugubre.

* * *

_Bon ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_Laissez un petit commentaire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bon... En espérant vous lire à mon tour !_

_A la prochaine ! :D_


	25. Chapitre 25

_Hello ! Me voilà de retour !_

_Un peu en retard, je sais. Mais ce WE, je n'étais pas en France ! J'était à Londres, plus précisément à une heure et demie de là. J'étais aux Studio Harry Potter !_

_C'était vraiment magique ! Rentrée hier, je n'ai pas pu écrire avant ! :)_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, autant que j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf mes personnages originaux et l'intrigue !_

_So, enjoy it and excuse me again !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Enora ouvrit les yeux, arrêta d'un coup de baguette son réveil et sortit de son lit en souriant. Toute la nuit, les rêves s'étaient présentés à elles. Tous étaient pleins de joie et de rires. Ce fut pour cette raison que, juste vêtue de son pyjama de couleur violette, elle descendit dans la cuisine du Terrier en sautillant. En la voyant se comporter ainsi, Molly et Ginny sourirent, tandis que George eut un mouvement de recul. Comme tous les Weasley mâles (_mis à part Percy, l'exception qui confirme la règle_), il avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le matin, surtout lorsque des cauchemars avaient peuplé sa nuit. C'était le cas ce jour-là. D'autant que sorti de son contexte, la dernière hantise nocturne en date pouvait se transformer en un sketch comique. Le rouquin avait en effet rêvé qu'un lapin géant de couleur mauve et à la tête orange sautait à pied joint sur le toit de sa fière maison biscornue. Le seul bémol était que tout le monde se trouvait à l'intérieur, mis à part George, enchaîné et plaqué au sol. Alors, évidemment, lorsqu'il vit Enora faisant des petits bonds joyeux sur place avec ses cheveux roux et ses habits violets à travers ses yeux entrouverts et encore plein de sommeil, le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

\- A terre, lapin diabolique !, hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt son amie, dont le sentiment oscillait entre le rire et la consternation. Met donc tes pieds bien en évidence pour que tu ne les utilises plus pour détruire ma maison.

Voyant que son « lapin diabolique » n'obéissait pas à ses instructions pourtant très claires et précises à cette heure du matin, le roux sembla s'enfoncer dans une colère encore plus profonde. De leur côté, Molly et Ginny ne savaient pas trop si elles devaient réagir ou si elles devaient laisser couler, sachant parfaitement que plus George s'agitait, plus il se réveillerait, plus il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Soudain, ce dernier sembla fixer quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine. Il regarda alternativement Enora, de plus en plus consternée et intriguée par son comportement qui dépassait toutes les limites de ses blagues habituelles, et ce « quelque chose ». Il bondit subitement sur le côté et attrapa ce sur quoi il lorgnait.

\- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant que je suis détaché et que je peux t'attaquer, hein ?, argua-t-il en brandissant l'objet. _Expelliarmus_ !

D'un tour expert du poignet, il pointa la carotte sur son amie. La carotte, oui. Bien évidemment, rien ne se produisit. Derrière elle, Enora entendait les gloussements de Ginny qui n'avait pu se retenir après le sort que son frère avait lancé avec son légume. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés secoua la tête, en réprimant un sourire, et chercha dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui pourrait les aider, elle ainsi que George.

\- _Aguamenti_, prononça-t-elle juste, sans élever la voix.

Un jet d'eau apparut au bout de sa baguette, qu'elle avait prise avec elle en se levant (_elle ne s'en séparait que rarement depuis qu'elle l'avait achetée chez Ollivander, se sentant particulièrement en sécurité et indépendante avec_). Celui-ci se définit fin, mais puissant et se dirigea droit vers la figure déterminée de son ami. Il hurla de surprise (_surtout stupéfait de voir que les lapins géants violet et orange savaient faire de la magie_), avala un peu d'eau et se réveilla finalement tout à fait. Enora arrêta donc sa gerbe aquatique et fit un simple sourire d'excuse au fils de son hôte et, accessoirement, son associé. Ce dernier se rendit compte de ses gestes, de sa position et aussi, malheureusement pour sa fierté, de ce qu'il tenait dans la main, pointé vers son amie au pyjama violet. Pour ne rien arranger, Ginny ne se contenait plus et riait aux éclats, Molly l'accompagnait voyant que toute querelle était écartée, et Ron, Hermione et Harry venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce et ne cachaient en rien leur hilarité face à la situation. George dut supporter tout cela quelques instants, en étant trempé, avant d'avoir le courage de déposer sa carotte-baguette magique et de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Ce fut seulement dix minutes plus tard que les rires ont fini par se tarir. Personne n'osa recommencer lorsque George redescendit finalement. En effet, tous pouvaient observer son expression impénétrable, qui n'accepterait aucune remarque de leur part, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'ils en mourraient tous d'envie. Après tout, c'était peut-être un juste retour des choses avec toutes les blagues qu'il avait faites en compagnie de son frère jumeau.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé sans aucun (_ou presque_) éclat de rire ou autre type de gloussement intempestif, Enora alla se préparer pour aller au magasin de son ami. Qui était aussi le sien, depuis qu'ils s'étaient associés. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas... Elle enfila un pantalon, un grand et vieux t-shirt que lui avait prêté Ron et une paire de chaussures confortables. La jeune fille fit la moue quand elle se regarda dans la glace, tout particulièrement consciente que la façon dont elle était habillée n'avait rien de glamour. Cela lui serait bien plus facile de travailler dans cette tenue que dans autre chose qui craindrait les taches. La rousse descendit finalement dans le salon pour y rejoindre George qui l'attendait patiemment, sans faire de bruit, comme pour essayer d'effacer des mémoires des habitants du Terrier ce qui s'était produit quelques instants auparavant. L'Elfe avait bien compris que son ami avait envie d'échapper aux incessants regards moqueurs que lui lançaient son frère et sa sœur. Ce fut d'autant plus flagrant qu'il se leva plus vite que jamais lorsqu'il l'aperçut derrière lui et qu'il faillit en tomber. Ce nouveau geste malheureux lui valut une autre crise de gloussements. D'un pas aussi rageur que gêné, George finit par prendre le bras d'Enora pour l'emmener vers la porte du Terrier. Il avait ce jour-là décidé de se rendre à sa boutique en transplanant, de manière à éviter les regards des passants, comme s'ils étaient tous au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la maison biscornue. La rousse songea que son ami avait pris les moqueries bien plus mal que ce qui avait semblé à tout le monde. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas voulu expliquer les causes de son « attaque à la carotte ». Tandis qu'il lui attrapait la main pour transplaner, la jeune fille se promit d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. De son côté, elle était bien heureuse de transplaner, car, même si elle ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, elle était coquette et sortir habiller comme un sac n'était particulièrement ce qu'elle préférait. Elle était donc contente que personne ne la voie.

Ils atterrir tout de suite dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle sourit devant l'atelier plein de prototypes encore en test, ainsi qu'en lorgnant sur les innombrables produits qui se trouvaient rangés là. Sans vraiment se concerter, les deux amis se mirent à ranger les marchandises dans les étagères, où il y en avait déjà à profusion. Etant donné qu'Enora ne connaissait pas très bien les emplacements de chacun, le rouquin plaçait les premiers, ainsi que les cartons pour qu'ils n'aient pas à faire d'allers-retours. De son côté, elle plaçait les produits selon les instructions de son ami. Alors que George traversait de part en part le magasin, la rousse observait les décorations. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une boutique sorcière, et surtout dans celle de son ami, ou plutôt, la leur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester ébahie, tant tout lui semblait beau et irréel. Les couleurs chaudes et vives mettaient de la joie dans les cœurs. Plus le temps avançait, plus de petits mécanismes étaient mis en place par le propriétaire : des oiseaux en bonbons de toutes les couleurs voletaient un peu partout, des petits bonhommes en papiers chantonnaient sur le rebord des fenêtres, des publicités pour divers produits de la boutique s'allumaient et irradiaient au plafond. Enora souriait et pensait aussi au gens qui passaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ces derniers devaient entrapercevoir les lumières sans savoir de quoi il en retournait, mais devaient espérer que le magasin rouvre vite ses portes au public.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, on toqua à la porte de derrière. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à George qui lui sourit. Cette entrée n'était connue et visible que par peu de personnes : sa famille et ses amis proches. Aussi, le rouquin ne s'inquiéta pas.

En effet, comme il l'avait prévu, il découvrit dans l'embrasure de la porte une Molly un peu inquiète, mais tout sourire. Elle claqua la bise à son fils (_un peu forcé, mais seulement par esprit de contradiction_) et étreignit de sa poigne de fer la fille de Severus. Elle leva un panier de pique-nique qu'elle portait dans la main et qui avait cogné le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Comme je ne vous aie pas vus ce midi à la maison, je me suis dit que vous ne vous seriez pas arrêtés pour manger un morceau. Or, vous savez parfaitement bien que c'est important de bien manger à votre âge, surtout toi Enora... Tu es encore toute maigrelette ! Il faut te requinquer ! Alors, je vous ai apporté de quoi déjeuner.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la matriarche de la famille Weasley avait débarrassé une bonne partie de l'établi de son fils et y avait installé deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts. Elle avait ensuite sorti de son panier un plat de blancs de poulet avec de la sauce, de la salade, une bouteille de jus de citrouille, des petits pois, des haricots à la sauce tomate et de la tarte à la mélasse. A chaque nouveau contenant, Enora se demandait un peu plus comment tout cela avait bien pu tenir dans un si petit panier de pique-nique. Puis, la réponse émergea de son esprit : un sort d'extension. La rousse sourit devant tant de victuailles et fit un clin d'œil à George. Ils avaient tous les deux cette complicité particulière lorsqu'ils voyaient les quantités de nourriture que Molly s'entêtait à essayer de faire avaler à tous ses enfants, adoptifs ou non. C'était même souvent plus prononcé pour ceux d'entre eux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Sans rechigner, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à table et commencèrent à grignoter. C'était le seul moyen de faire partir la mère de famille. En effet, elle les contempla quelques instants avant de se juger satisfaite et disparut par la même porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Il fallait tout de même lui reconnaître quelque chose à la femme d'Arthur : elle était vraiment une très bonne cuisinière. Ainsi George et Enora ne se firent pas prier pour considérablement entamer les victuailles apportées par la femme rousse et boire tout le jus de citrouille. Durant le repas, le rouquin daigna expliquer ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Son amie ne se retint même pas de rire et écouta sérieusement ce qu'il lui disait. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui fasse des confidences.

La panse bien remplie, ils reprirent leur travail. Dans les environs de seize heures, le gérant considéra qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé et il s'en trouva satisfait. Il ajouta sa touche finale à la devanture de la boutique, chose qu'il ne voulut pas révéler à Enora. Cette dernière bouda quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme la fasse éclater de rire en faisant exploser une de ses inventions. Ce fut lui qui se renfrogna, pour finalement suivre son amie et s'esclaffer à son tour de sa bêtise. Leur fou rire tarit, ils commencèrent à discuter des avantages certains que leur procuraient les rapides brevets et autorisations à la vente données par le Ministère de la Magie. Enora savait très bien que le rouquin en profitait un maximum dans un intérêt parfaitement commercial, mais il avait une conscience qui lui dictait de ne plus continuer ainsi. Ce fut pourquoi il annonça solennellement à son associée la prochaine réouverture de la boutique, tandis qu'elle finissait son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Quoi ?, s'étouffa la rousse. Quand ?

George lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- La semaine prochaine.

\- Vraiment ? T'es vraiment vraiment sérieux ?

Le jeune homme hocha du bonnet.

\- Donc dans quatre jours..., souffla Enora. Dans quatre jours, tu vas rouvrir...

\- On !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bien oui ! Nous sommes associés, n'oublie pas ! Donc il faut dire : **on** va rouvrir.

La demi-Elfe se mit à sourire.

\- C'est vrai... Tu as raison... On va ouvrir... On va ouvrir !, s'écria-t-elle finalement.

Alors que la jeune fille s'extasiait, le fils de Molly prit un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans un encrier spécial. Quelques secondes plus tard, la feuille se transforma en une grande affiche de la taille de la porte d'entrée principale du magasin. Dessus, en lettres rouge et or, toutes flamboyantes, était noté un petit texte particulièrement accrocheur :

« Weasley &amp; Rogue, nouvellement associés, vous annonce officiellement la réouverture de leur magasin dans quatre jours, ce lundi : Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Pour cette journée spéciale, seront disséminés à travers tous les étalages, tous les rayons et tous les produits des bons. Ces derniers permettront à ceux qui les trouveront de participer à la conception d'un nouveau produit, qu'ils auront inventé. Seulement cinq personnes auront cette chance de découvrir l'envers du décor en notre compagnie.

Alors, à très vite dans les rayonnages de Farces pour sorciers facétieux ! »

Enora approuva et il la chargea d'aller l'installer dans le panneau d'affichage sur le côté du magasin. Pendant ce temps, George rédigea une courte lettre pour le Ministre de la Magie, l'informant de sa décision, ainsi que de sa réclame sur les bons à trouver. Puis, il en écrivit une un peu plus longue qu'il envoya par courrier à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il en fit parvenir une copie à Luna Lovegood, qui avait repris la direction du journal le Chicaneur. Au moment même où le troisième hibou s'envolait, Enora revenait vers l'arrière-boutique après avoir réussi à s'enfuir face à la foule de passants qui l'avait vue avec l'affiche de la réouverture. Ils l'avaient harcelée de questions. Le rouquin eut un sourire désolé devant sa tenue totalement défaite. L'instant d'après un bruit alerta les deux amis. Ils se tournèrent vers sa source, espérant que ce n'était pas un badaud qui avait réussi à entrer. Ils découvrirent alors un Bitsy totalement affolé.

\- Monsieur George ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous cher... Oh ! Mademoiselle Enora !, s'exclama l'Elfe de Maison en s'inclinant. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec monsieur George... Il faut absolument que vous veniez monsieur George !, reprit finalement la petite créature, passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il Bitsy ?, demanda la jeune fille, que l'affolement du serviteur des Malefoy avait contribué à rendre tout aussi hystérique.

En effet, elle priait Merlin que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à Drago.

\- Euh... Hum... Tout va bien mademoiselle Enora, commença-t-il, un peu gêné. Puis-je me permettre de vous entretenir un instant, monsieur George ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit ledit monsieur que le sérieux du moment avait retenu de dire une bêtise sur la façon de parler de Bitsy.

Il l'entraîna dans un coin de la boutique en surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'Enora ne vienne pas fouiner. Le frère de Ronald se doutait en effet que si le serviteur de Drago voulait lui parler en privé, c'était pour une bonne raison, d'autant que celui-ci savait pertinemment que la rousse était la meilleure amie de son maître. Il en déduisit donc que cela avait probablement un rapport avec le projet secret du blond.

\- Dis-moi tout, demanda simplement George.

Bitsy hocha la tête. Voir le jeune homme semblait l'avoir un tant soit peu calmé, comme s'il était content de pouvoir déléguer les responsabilités.

\- Hum... Maître Drago semble avoir des problèmes...

Tout de suite, le rouquin sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pour lui, associer son ami serpentard à des problèmes voulait systématiquement dire Mangemort. Le propriétaire de la boutique comprenait d'autant plus que Bitsy ait voulu éloigner Enora de la conversation. Pourtant, à sa connaissance, la majorité de ceux qui aurait pu s'en prendre à lui avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban. Impossible pour eux d'agir...

\- Quel type de problèmes ?, interrogea-t-il en s'efforçant de rester calme.

\- C'est à propos de son projet secret..., avoua finalement le petit être.

Les épaules de George se relâchèrent sensiblement. Il souffla un grand coup, heureux que ce ne soit « que » ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, maître Drago a décidé d'entamer des travaux dans la chambre de maîtresse Narcissa. Mais cela semble le mettre dans tous ses états... Cela fait trois heures qu'il est assis sur le lit de maîtresse Narcissa et qu'il répète comme une litanie « Pourquoi ? ». Bitsy a donc voulu essayer de faire quelque chose, mais maître Drago s'est mis en colère, comme son p... Ah non ! Bitsy ne doit pas dire des choses désobligeantes sur les Malefoy, même si... Non, Bitsy ne doit rien dire de déshonorant !

L'Elfe de Maison se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard, mais George avait très vite compris ce qu'il tentait de faire.

\- Hop hop hop !, s'écria le rouquin en attrapant la créature par le bras et en le plaquant contre lui. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Te frapper pour avoir dit des méchancetés sur Lucius Malefoy ?, demanda-t-il en crachant le dernier nom. Dorénavant, c'est Drago ton maître. Et ce maître-là a renié son père de la lignée des Malefoy. Ce n'est donc plus ton maître ! Tu ne lui dois rien !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Bitsy se débattait de moins en moins. Il comprenait ce qu'était en train de lui expliquer George. Lorsque celui-ci fut sûr qu'il ne se flagellerait pas, il le laissa glisser sur le sol. Il jeta un regard penaud sur l'ami de son maître.

\- Bien... Je vois que tu as compris. Hum... Je pense comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer dans sa tête. Mais je pense aussi qu'Enora peut être nécessaire pour le remettre sur pied. Je lui propose de venir avec moi et je te suis.

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je vous fasse transplaner. Ainsi nous pourrons arriver directement dans la chambre de maîtresse Narcissa.

Le roux hocha la tête. Il se dirigea finalement vers l'arrière-boutique, suivi par Bitsy. Ils découvrirent une Enora-boule-de-nerfs. Elle tournait en rond autour de la table sur laquelle ils avaient déjeuné. George sourit en pensant que Drago et elle se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne semblaient le croire. Dès qu'elle remarqua leur présence, elle tourna toute leur attention vers eux, ce qui mit l'Elfe de Maison plutôt mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoute Enora... En fait, tout ne va pas si bien que ce qu'on t'a dit.

La rousse grinça des dents en fusillant du regard le pauvre Bitsy pour lui avoir menti. Même son associé déglutit difficilement devant sa hargne. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup le petit Serpentard. Ce serait donc vraiment facile de les rassembler.

\- C'est Drago, c'est ça ?

Personne n'osa lui mentir tant l'inquiétude prenait de place dans son ton.

\- Oui... Il fait apparemment une fixation sur sa mère...

La jeune fille sembla tout de suite comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

\- Ah... Encore cette obsession sur le mariage de sa mère avec cet ignoble Lucius.

Elle frissonna en prononçant son nom.

\- Je dois aller le voir..., murmura-t-elle finalement.

\- Il est au Manoir.

Enora redressa subitement la tête pour fixer George droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier sursauta : ils étaient plein d'une peur presque animale.

\- Au Manoir Malefoy ?, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Bitsy confirma.

\- Je... Je...

Elle hésitait. Son meilleur ami, celui avec qui elle avait grandi avait besoin de son aide. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait partie des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance et qu'elle pouvait l'aider, parce qu'ils avaient été tous les deux dans la même galère il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça. Mais aller dans l'endroit où elle avait été persécutée et enfermée pendant de si longues années... C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Enora ne savait pas si elle pourrait y retourner un jour, et ce, malgré l'importance qu'avait cette bâtisse aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son associé. Il attendait avec une patience d'ange sa réponse. Elle secoua la tête. Tout était déjà vu.

\- Je ne peux pas venir...

Les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de sa lâcheté.

\- De toute façon, je... je devais aller m'inscrire pour passer mon permis de transplanage... Je dois y aller, bafouilla-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce qu'elle jugeait trop oppressante.

Tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes, rageant contre sa propre peur, George prit la main de Bitsy et lui indiqua, le regard triste, qu'il était prêt à y aller. Il jeta un sort à la boutique pour que tout s'éteigne magiquement et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

_Voilà c'est la fin !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Donnez moi vos impressions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives ! Reviews !_

_Bonne semaine !_

_A la revoyure !_


	26. Chapitre 26

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà dans un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Brefouille !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Enora sortit de l'agence qui permettait de passer son permis de transplanage. Elle avait réussi à prendre rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante, dans la soirée. La jeune fille avait eu de la chance, car nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient faire comme elle. Mais quand elle avait rempli la fiche d'informations personnelles, l'hôtesse d'accueil avait tout de suite reconnu l'adresse des Weasley (_c'était elle qui avait recueilli la demande d'inscription des sept enfants de Molly et Arthur. Étant nombreux et de plus en plus connus au fur et à mesure des années, elle s'en souvenait tout particulièrement_). Après avoir vérifié par un rapide courrier au Terrier que la jeune rousse ne mentait pas sur l'endroit où elle logeait (_on n'habitait chez des Héros de Guerre par hasard, leur vie privée étant énormément protégée par les services publics_), la demi-Elfe se vit attribuer un horaire des plus avantageux du fait de ses connaissances.

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, la fille de Severus sortit de l'agence le moral dans les chaussettes. Elle se mit alors à déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse et ses alentours, passant plusieurs fois au même endroit sans vraiment y faire attention. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle décida de quitter le côté sorcier de la capitale anglaise pour entrer dans le Londres moldu. Se rappelant des instructions de ses amis, elle se retrouva sans problème devant la porte d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Puis, sortant de la pénombre, elle continua son errance autant émotionnelle que pédestre. Tout cela eut pour but inconscient de s'asseoir sur un banc au bord de la Tamise. Comme si s'arrêter de marcher lui rendait la réflexion plus facile, Enora commença à pouvoir vraiment « lire » ses pensées. Elle regrettait tellement sa lâcheté, sa peur d'une simple bâtisse et des souvenirs qu'elle pouvait contenir. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se libérer l'esprit de tout cela pour aller aider celui qui comptait plus que tout pour elle. Drago avait été son rayon de soleil durant toute son incarcération. Ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre durant cette interminable guerre sorcière. Mais maintenant qu'elle était terminée... Elle avait été incapable de prendre le dessus sur les nuages gris de son esprit pour sauver son rayon de soleil.

Incapable.

Ce mot tournait en boucle dans ses réflexions, comme le pire des mantras. La rousse eut un sourire désabusé. Des souvenirs remontant à une semaine auparavant refaisaient surface dans son esprit torturé de savoir son meilleur ami dans le besoin. Le besoin d'elle.

**Flash-back**

_Neuville était au Terrier avec sa fiancée, Luna. Enora avait tout de suite été séduite par les élucubrations joyeuses et incessantes de la blonde. Contrairement à tous qui se demandaient comment le jeune Londubat arrivait à supporter les éternelles petites folies de sa future épouse, la rousse se sentait vraiment en confiance et proche de la jeune femme. En effet, la fille de Severus avait l'impression de lui ressembler : elles ressentaient toutes les deux des choses dont leurs amis n'avaient pas la moindre idée._

_Tandis qu'Enora réfléchissait sur le lien entre elles deux, Harry et Neuville discutaient du bon vieux temps à Poudlard. Ils parlaient à ce moment-là de la Répartition lors de leur première année. Si le propriétaire de Trevor avaient pu penser qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé dans la bonne maison au début de sa scolarité, il s'était avéré par la suite que le Choixpeau magique avait eu raison, comme souvent. Tout le monde avait finalement reconnu que derrière un bon nombre de peurs, le jeune homme avait fait preuve du plus grand des courages durant la Bataille Finale._

_Alors qu'Enora n'écoutait que d'une oreille, les deux garçons l'interpellèrent._

_\- Et toi, No' (_tout le monde avait fini par la surnommer de la même manière que Drago, ce qui l'avait rendu jaloux, jusqu'à ce que la susnommée s'en rende compte et demande aux autres d'arrêter. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout étonnée, c'était le côté démesuré de cette jalousie... Elle trouvait que cela faisait trop pour un simple surnom. Mais elle avait laissé couler, lassée d'essayer de comprendre_) ? Euh... Enora ?_

_\- Hum ?, répondit-elle seulement en relevant la tête, la faisant sortir de ses réflexions._

_\- Dans quelle maison serais-tu allée si tu avais décidé d'aller étudier à Poudlard cette année ?_

_Cette question la laissa perplexe. Drago la lui avait aussi posée lorsqu'il était entré en première année. Elle n'avait su que répondre. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente._

_\- Je ne sais pas..._

_Ce fut alors que tous commencèrent à donner leur propre avis sur le sujet. Quand on disait tous, il fallait entendre tous les Weasley (_sauf Charlie, encore et toujours en Roumanie, Bill et Fleur_), leurs pièces rapportées, Neuville et Luna. Drago était arrivé sur ces entrefaites et avait souri quand il avait compris le sujet de la discussion intense de toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon du Terrier. Il avait su mettre tout le monde d'accord._

_\- Elle serait allée à Gryffondor pour son courage et sa loyauté envers les personnes qu'elle aime, pour sa patience et son envie d'apprendre, mais surtout pour sa générosité et sa façon de toujours voir le bon dans le cœur des gens, discourut-il finalement, en jetant un regard tendre vers celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, qui malheureusement n'en comprit pas le sens._

_Cela avait coupé la chique à Hermione, Percy et Molly qui voulaient la placer à Serdaigle, à Arthur, Ron et Anabeth qui considéraient qu'Enora se sentirait parfaitement chez elle à Poufsouffle, et à Ron qui pensait que côtoyer de Serpentards et être la fille de l'un d'entre eux la rendait éligible aux couleurs vert et argent. Les cinq autres avaient levé les yeux au ciel à cette réflexion, et Ginny avait rabroué son frère en disant qu'être Serpentard n'était pas une maladie. Finalement, tous avaient bien accueilli la façon qu'avait Drago de voir Enora et les Gryffondors avaient tous applaudi comme si elle venait d'être répartie dans leur maison pour les sept prochaines années._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Enora leva les yeux au ciel. Non. Ils avaient tous tord ! Sa loyauté avait été battue par la peur. Son soi-disant courage ne l'avait aidée en rien. Secouant la tête, elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Finalement Ron avait peu être raison : elle avait été contaminée par la lâcheté qui l'environnait dans son enfance chez Lucius par tous les Mangemorts qu'elle avait rencontrés.

Serrant les dents face à cette constatation intérieure, la jeune Elfe essuya rageusement son visage humide. Elle resta pendant une grosse heure sur ce banc, tant et si bien que ce fut la douleur qui se dégageait de son postérieur qui la poussa à se relever. La rousse fit quelques pas et accéléra pour finalement se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait rentrer grâce à l'accès à la Cheminée du bar. Plus concentrée qu'à l'aller, Enora arriva beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait. La jeune fille sourit en se disant, qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas tellement marché. L'air sûr d'elle, la fille de Severus entra et se dirigea vers le petit bol contenant de la poudre de cheminette avec l'intention de retourner chez elle. Elle en prit une poignée et prononça distinctement sa destination.

\- ... Birkin, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, Maison des Rogue, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Sa maison. Sa vraie maison.

Avant de partir, la dernière fois qu'elle y avait été, elle avait rouvert sa cheminée au réseau pour ce que ce soit plus facile pour elle d'y aller, mais seulement pour elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle posait les pieds dans le salon empli de cartons de déménagement dans lesquels il y avait encore les affaires de son père. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de faire le tri. Elle eut un nouveau sourire désabusé : autant dire qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Tiens, encore cette histoire de courage qui manquait à l'appel. La demi-Elfe respira l'odeur de cet endroit si familier, mais pourtant si loin d'elle. Elle était de retour à la maison.

\- Bonjour papa.

Elle essaya d'étouffer un sanglot, mais s'effondra au sol, en pleurs.

**oOo**

Quelques heures auparavant, George arrivait chez Drago. Il fut, premièrement, accueilli par une forte odeur de peinture. Il trouva cela bizarre. Normalement l'enduit sorcier n'avait aucune odeur, surtout pas aussi agressive. Le rouquin trouva intéressant de voir que son ami Serpentard achetait moldu plutôt que sorcier. Lorsqu'il fut enfin habitué (_ou pas, enfin presque_) à l'étrange senteur, il entendit des hurlements. Il jeta un coup d'œil assez inquiet à Bitsy. Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard angoissé qui voulait tout dire. Précédé par l'Elfe de Maison, le fils Weasley monta les escaliers et se perdit dans les couloirs de l'immense Manoir dont les décors étaient soit lugubres, soit en changement (_Bitsy s'était trompé de destination précise dans la maison des Malefoy et les avait fait atterrir dans le Hall d'entrée, à cause de l'habitude_). L'ancien Gryffondor comprenait alors parfaitement que son amie ait été terrifiée à l'idée de revenir ici, sans savoir que tout y avait complètement changé. Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'où provenaient les cris : celle de Narcissa Black, la mère de Drago. George grimaça. Il avait du mal à entrer dans les chambres des autres (_sauf au Terrier, bien sûr_) car il considérait qu'il violait l'intimité. Cela avait toujours été sa plus grande différence avec son jumeau. Mais, étant donné que l'ex-femme de Lucius avait mis les voiles pour aller aux Etats-Unis, le jeune homme se sentait moins gêné de pousser la porte, la petite créature, cette fois-ci, sur les talons.

L'associé d'Enora grinça des dents devant l'état de désespoir profond dans lequel semblait plongé son ami. Ce dernier tournait en rond devant le pied du lit, les joues striées de larmes. Drago parlait dans sa barbe et prononçait des mots que George ne comprenait pas. Soudain, il s'arrêta et donna un coup de pied retourné à l'un des montants du lit qui se brisa sous le choc et la force ahurissante de l'attaque. Le rouquin interrogea l'Elfe de Maison du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et, d'un claquement de doigts expert, le lit reprit sa forme d'origine.

Pas rassuré, le fils de Molly prit une grande respiration et s'avança dans la chambre de Narcissa-salle d'entrainement au combat. Les mains levées, il s'approcha du blond.

\- Salut Drago.

L'interpellé se retourna et George dut s'obliger à ne pas faire un pas en arrière. En effet, l'ancien Serpentard avait dans le fond des yeux une lueur furieuse à faire peur. Le rouquin s'obligea à faire appel à tout son courage gryffondorien pour ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- Eh... C'est quoi le problème ?

Le frère de Ron observa son vieil ennemi serrer les poings comme pour contrôler un nouvel accès de colère, fermer les yeux, puis soupirer profondément. Jamais on n'aurait pu supposer que quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de souffle. Lorsque Dray rouvrit les paupières, la flamme rageuse avait disparu pour laisser place à de la tristesse. Une infinie tristesse. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, adossé au lit de sa mère. Doucement, comme si le blond avait été un animal sauvage et craintif, George s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Le silence qui s'était installé se prolongea, mais ne se fit pas pour autant pesant. Le roux attendait patiemment (_pour une fois_) que son ami se décide à lui avouer la raison de son mal-être. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes (_ça peut être long quand on n'a rien à faire ou qu'on ne parle pas_), Drago se tourna lentement vers son voisin de sol.

\- Ici, nous sommes dans la chambre de ma mère, dit-il d'une voix apparemment calme, mais où était sous-jacente sa précédente colère.

Le créateur de farces et attrapes ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter. Il savait que, dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux ne rien dire pour ne pas couper quelqu'un dans son élan pour se confier. Il se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles du blond. Ce dernier sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague, tant et si bien que George crut qu'il ne prononcerait plus un mot.

\- Mon géniteur (_il s'obstinait à appeler Lucius de cette manière pour ne plus avoir aucun lien émotionnel avec lui_) s'est marié avec ma mère durant la Première Guerre des Sorciers. Vol... Voldemort était à cette époque à l'apogée de son pouvoir et Lucius faisait déjà partie des proches adeptes de ce monstre, cracha-t-il. Les parents de ma mère, mon grand-père Cygnus Black et ma grand-mère Druella Rosier, considérait que le Seigneur... Euh... que Voldemort avait d'ores et déjà gagné. Ils étaient d'accord avec ses abominables idées et voulait que toutes leurs filles soient dans le camp des vainqueurs. Ils ont donc forcé ma mère à se marier avec mon monstre de géniteur.

Drago se tut derechef, reprenant sa respiration, et rechercha le calme dans ce silence. George, de son côté, voyait de mieux en mieux où voulait en venir son ami. Toujours avec patience (_qui n'était pourtant pas sa meilleure amie en général_), il attendit.

\- Au début, même si c'était un mariage arrangé, ma mère a aimé mon... paternel... Elle l'a aimé d'amour. Puis, elle s'est rendu compte de quel monstre il était, surtout avec moi. En fait, c'est à partir de ma naissance qu'elle a compris tout cela et qu'elle est vraiment devenue... malheureuse. Elle faisait tout pour me protéger de lui et de son éducation ce qui lui a valu des remontrances sévères de Lucius. Et puis, il se vengeait en la trompant avec toutes les femmes qu'il croisait, finit Drago en baissant la tête.

George se retint de sourire. Il savait à présent pourquoi cette chambre l'avait mis dans cet état. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, vers la porte. Le rouquin y aperçut Bitsy, qui écoutait en douce la conversation. Au moment où l'Elfe de Maison s'était vu découvert, il disparut. Secouant la tête, l'ami d'Enora se tourna vers le blond.

\- Donc... Si je comprends bien, tu te sens coupable du fait que ta mère ait été malheureuse pendant toute sa vie, parce qu'elle l'est depuis ta naissance, c'est ça ?

Drago eut un triste sourire.

\- C'est ça...

\- Te retrouver dans la chambre de ta mère a fait remonter en toi tous ces sentiments..., dit George autant pour lui que pour son ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, face à la logique du roux.

\- Et tu es venu pour refaire cette pièce, parce que..., demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que je voulais qu'elle puisse revenir à la maison sans avoir trop de mauvais souvenirs...

\- Tu le fais autant pour toi, que pour Enora et pour ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

George réfléchit quelques instants, laissant un silence aucunement gênant s'installer dans la pièce. Finalement, il sourit doucement face à une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Tu sais, je pense que ce que tu fais est honorable et une très bonne chose. Mais il faut aussi que tu penses que ce n'est pas seulement **ton** combat d'effacer toutes les maltraitances de ton père et de la guerre dans cette maison... manoir, plutôt.

A cette phrase, le blond releva la tête vers son voisin. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur, ne ressemblant plus du tout à ceux qu'il pouvait faire quand il était à Poudlard. Toute son arrogance avait disparu.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu dans cet endroit des choses effroyables. Enora et Narcissa sont comme toi. Je pense qu'il faut que tu leur laisses un endroit pour qu'elles aussi puissent exorciser leurs souvenirs en transformant une pièce dans laquelle elles ont logé. Alors pour ta mère, cela pourrait être cette chambre et pour Enora... Sa cellule ou même tout l'étage des cachots, tu ne crois pas ?

Drago eut une moue dubitative. Dans son esprit formaté de chef d'entreprise, il pesa le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Il soupira en pensant qu'au départ il voulait leur faire à toutes les deux la surprise de ce retournement de situation au Manoir. Le blond jeta un regard agacé à son ami (_bah oui... Ce Gryffondor avait raison, même s'il n'était pas totalement convaincu_), puis sourit et acquiesça.

\- On va faire comme tu as dit.

George sourit à son tour, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, tu peux aussi créer une sorte de cérémonial.

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, interrogea l'ancien Serpentard, intrigué par ce que proposait le rouquin.

\- Eh bien, puisque, ces changements, c'est pour exorciser les souvenirs et les peurs de chacun, on peut essayer de faire une petite mise en scène. Je m'explique, reprit-il en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche pour poser une autre question. Je crois me souvenir qu'il existe un sort pour transformer un endroit en quelque chose qui ressemble à l'ensorceleur et à son caractère. On pourrait donc, par exemple, mettre devant la porte un pupitre avec un gros grimoire ouvert. Sur la page, il y aurait simplement noté ce sort.

\- Ouais !, s'enthousiasma Drago. Et on pourrait mettre devant la porte un ruban rouge pour signifier l'inauguration de la chambre. Ma mère aurait lancé le sort sans savoir ce que cela donnerait.

\- Ok. Mais comment est-ce que cela passerait la porte ?

\- On pourrait en créer une illusoire !

Les deux hommes, tout à leur projet, s'échauffaient. Ils se mirent debout et le maître de maison conjura du parchemin et une Plume à Papote. Cette dernière nota tout ce que lui dicta le sorcier, dont le sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Il était de plus en plus sûr que l'idée de son ami allait faire mouche chez sa mère et sa meilleure amie. Lorsque leur plan fut prêt, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et s'installèrent dans le grand salon tout beau tout neuf de la matinée même. Ils discutèrent un peu de la décoration choisie par le beau blond, que le roux approuvait. Puis, ils dérivèrent sur un sujet qui leur tenait encore plus à cœur.

\- Comment va Enora aujourd'hui?, commença Drago, après avoir remercié Bitsy de leur avoir apporté des boissons. Je sais qu'elle devait venir avec toi travailler au magasin toute la journée.

George baissa la tête, en faisant la moue. Il savait pertinemment que le sujet « Enora » serait abordé mais il avait espéré plus tard que tôt.

\- Eh bien, dans l'ensemble, elle va bien...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par dans l'ensemble ?!, s'écria l'amoureux.

\- Eh ! Calme-toi, tu veux ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle était là quand Bitsy est venu me cherche pour... Bref... Au départ, conscient du secret de la rénovation que tu as caché à tout le monde, ton Elfe n'a voulu parler qu'avec moi. Mais je sais qu'Enora est la seule qui aurait pu te calmer en deux temps trois mouvements avec son fameux « je te masse dans le dos et tout va mieux », expliqua-t-il en souriant. Donc je lui en ai parlé. De ton problème, pas de la rénovation. Tout de suite, elle a voulu savoir où tu étais, et elle a rapidement compris ce qui clochait. Mais quand on lui a parlé du Manoir, elle s'est vite renfermé dans son enthousiasme de venir te sauver et s'est mise à parler d'un permis de transplanage qu'elle devait passer... Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas que je le remarque, j'ai bien vu qu'elle pleurait et se fustigeait intérieurement d'avoir si peur, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix.

Pendant que George parlait, Drago se sentait de plus en plus triste. Le remarquant, le roux posa sa main sur l'épaule du meilleur ami d'Enora. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Tu sais... C'est peut-être ça qui la freine...

A ces paroles, le Serpentard releva la tête et fit face à l'associé de son amour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ne parle donc pas par énigme comme Dumbledore...

Le frère de Ron sourit.

\- En fait, je pense que sa peur du Manoir freine inconsciemment Enora dans une possible avancée de votre relation.

\- Comment ça, monsieur le Psychomage ?, se moqua le blond, tout en étant tout de même très attentif à ce que pourrait dire de sensé le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, elle sait que tu tiens énormément à cette baraque, parce que, malgré les mauvais souvenirs que tu y as, tu la considères comme la seule chose de bien dans cette famille de Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago, toute envie de rire passée, hocha la tête.

\- Enora, de son côté, a une peur bleue de cet endroit. C'est la seule chose qui peut vous séparer et qui vous sépare. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dépassé sa peur, ou que tu n'auras pas abandonné cette maison, vous ne pourrez pas être heureux ensemble.

George asséna cette vérité durement, mais savait que c'était la seule manière pour faire comprendre tout ce qui se passait et les enjeux à son ami. Ce dernier sembla se noyer sous la découverte, puis, relevant la tête, on pouvait voir son regard déterminé.

\- Il faut vraiment que je fasse comprendre à Enora que cet endroit n'est plus dangereux ! Je pense qu'il en faudra même plus que pour ma mère...

Le rouquin approuva. Tous les deux plongés dans leurs réflexions, ils laissèrent à nouveau planer un silence chargé de pensées. Soudain, Drago tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Enora ? Quelle est votre relation ? Non parce que toi tu sais que je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais toi ? Tu penses quoi d'elle ?, demanda hargneusement le jeune homme, un peu inquiet de savoir qu'il pourrait finalement avoir un concurrent sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, George éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait de son ami, qui n'était plus sûr de l'apprécier tant que cela en fin de compte.

* * *

_C'est la fin !_

_En espérant que vous allez me laisser un petit commentaire, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de WE !_

_A la revoyure ! :)_


	27. Chapitre 27

_Hello les amigos !_

_Me voilà de retoooooouuuur pour de nouvelles aventures ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts à tout !  
Je ne suis pas peu fière de ce nouveau chapitre que je viens de poster ! Beaucoup de sentiments, de larmes et de... surprises ! ou peut-être pas..._

_Bon bon bon, au lieu de vous embêter avec mon gratin de paroles, je laisse place au chapitre, ce que vous attendez tous, n'est-ce pas ? Je le suppose, en effet, parce que je n'ai que très peu de reviews et donc très peu d'avis sur ma fiction... Aimer ou ne pas aimer... Telle est la question suprême.  
_

_Disclaimer : tout moi et rien à JKR ou plutôt serait-ce l'inverse ? Dommage... Tout à JKR sauf les personnages originaux et l'intrigue (c'est mon oeuvre rien qu'à moi, na !)_

_Brefouille, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Jamais George n'avait autant ri depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort et sa clique de siphonnés du cerveau un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt. Mais cette idée qu'avait eue Drago à propos de... Elle lui paraissait tellement des plus idiotes jamais inventées qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Lui, avoir envie de sortir avec Enora ? Avoir envie de plus que ce qu'il partageait avec elle en ce moment ? Jamais une telle pensée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit... Reprenant son souffle, le rouquin remarqua à quel point Drago devait le prendre pour un dément à présent. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre totalement, il fit un petit sourire empli d'excuses informulées à son ami. Il se rendait compte que le blond était vraiment sérieux et qu'il attendait nerveusement une réponse, à la façon dont il se tordait les mains qu'il avait posées sur ses genoux.

George se leva finalement du fauteuil tout neuf sur lequel il avait pris place et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour trouver au fond de lui ce courage qui lui avait valu d'entrer dans la prestigieuse maison de Godric Gryffondor.

\- Entre elle et moi, il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose que d'amitié. Sache-le, cher Serpentard. Je ne suis que le bâton sur lequel elle s'est appuyée quand son père est mort durant cette p****n de bataille à Poudlard. Elle n'est que le bâton sur lequel je me suis appuyé quand mon frère est mort durant cette p****n de bataille à Poudlard. Nous sommes seulement deux infirmes qui se sont trouvés peu après s'être fait amputer de ce que nous avions de plus cher dans notre cœur, de ce que nous aimions le plus au monde. Nous nous sommes trouvés dans la noirceur douloureuse de la perte et nous nous aidons l'un l'autre dans l'optique d'essayer de nous reconstruire un tant soit peu dans ce manque qu'est le nôtre. Nous sommes donc proches ; nous avons de petites attentions l'un envers l'autre, mais rien de plus. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que cela. Elle m'apporte la fraîcheur du frère farceur que j'ai perdu dans l'antre de la Mort. Je lui apporte le guide du père, dont elle a besoin dans ce monde qu'elle ne connait que par les livres qu'elle a lus, chose qu'elle a perdue dans l'antre de la Mort. Nous sommes semblables dans ce que nous n'avons pas, que nous n'avons plus. Nous sommes semblables dans ce que nous pouvons offrir à l'autre, dans ce que nous donnons à l'autre. Nous avons tous les deux cette sagesse de ceux qui ont perdu ce qui les rendait forts. Elle est mon _alter ego_. Je suis son _alter ego_. Sache, cher Serpentard, que ce lien est indestructible, mais restera également inchangé, sans aucune évolution possible, finit George dans le plus grand des sérieux dont il pouvait être capable dans ces instants qui le commandaient instamment. Désolé Drago..., continua-t-il dans un sourire taquin. Mais tu devras continuer à me supporter longtemps si tu veux vraiment sortir avec la belle Elfe Enora.

Puis, s'avançant vers le blond, il se pencha soudainement sinistre.

\- Mais si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi, murmura-t-il, dans un grognement.

L'amoureux était soufflé par la longue (_et interminable, enfin c'était ce qui lui avait semblé de prime abord_) tirade que venait de déclamer George pour essayer de lui définir sa relation avec sa meilleur amie. Ce dernier était tout autant étonné que son ami d'avoir su trouver les mots justes au bon moment. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait su expliquer avec de belles paroles ce lien si particulier qui le reliait à Enora. Il était tout aussi inexplicable et unique que celui qu'il avait eu avec son frère jumeau sans pour autant le remplacer. Et pourtant, il avait réussi...

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de simplement sourire à son ami. Dans un moment de complète connivence (_et de complet égarement, dirait-il après_), l'ancien Serpentard se leva à l'instar du mouvement précédent le discours de l'ancien Gryffondor et lui fit l'accolade. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils devinrent plus gênés que complices et se relâchèrent assez brutalement, comme les deux hommes virils qu'ils se plaisaient à vouloir être. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils n'osèrent plus se regarder en face, l'un comme l'autre, Drago semblant amèrement regretter son geste.

Soudain, sans crier gare, George eut un petit rire à la limite du nerveux qui se transforma et enfla dans sa gorge. Cela eut le don de contaminer Drago. Ils se regardèrent en se demandant pourquoi les hommes se devaient d'être gênés après avoir eut un élan de sentimentalisme. Les deux amis se bidonnèrent donc durant un long moment, se moquant du supposé manque de masculinité d'une étreinte, après s'être rassis sur les luxueux fauteuils appartenant au blond. Se calmant peu à peu, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue et regarda le rouquin en face de lui.

\- Il est vingt heures, annonça-t-il. Tu veux rester diner ?, proposa-t-il finalement.

\- Avec plaisir. Mais cela ne dérange pas ?

\- Non, Bouffon d'Or ! Si je te le demande, c'est que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ! Quand il y en a pour une personne, il y en a bien pour deux.

\- Très bien, la fouine !, sourit Weasley. Mais seulement si c'est bon !

\- C'est Bitsy qui cuisine... Alors oui, ce sera excellent même ! Je peux te le garantir !

Après un dernier regard complice, malgré les quolibets qu'ils s'étaient lancés, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle à manger. Enfin, l'une des salles à manger de la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui avait complètement été refaite. Les couleurs, sans pour autant être chaudes, vives et accueillantes, étaient agréables et douces. Tout le contraire du ténébreux Manoir qu'il avait pu être auparavant. Drago avait vraiment très bon goût. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus jeta un regard attendri sur le dos du meilleur ami d'Enora. Cette dernière avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie qui l'aimait à tel point qu'il refaisait tout son chez-lui pour ses beaux yeux, pour lui plaire. Il espérait trouver un jour, lui aussi, une personne qui l'aimerait autant que Drago aimait sa rousse et qu'il aimerait de la même manière, prêt à tout changer dans sa vie pour _elle_.

**oOo**

George retourna au Terrier le lendemain après-midi à la suite du diner avec son Serpentard préféré. Il avait, pour une fois, dormi dans son appartement au-dessus du magasin, ne voulant pas réveiller toute la maison avec son arrivée des plus tardives. Il était en effet rentré à plus de trois heures du matin, repu et joyeux (_non pas gai ou saoul si vous préférez, mais heureux_). Il avait bien bu, il avait bien mangé, il avait aussi bien ri... Quoi de mieux pour passer une bonne soirée ? Une bonne compagnie ? Drago entrait dans cette catégorie. Ils avaient vraiment passé un bon moment ensemble. La seule ombre au tableau avait été sa constante culpabilité. Le rouquin se sentait mal à propos d'Enora qu'il avait laissée seule dans un instant difficile à vivre. Mais il se doutait qu'elle avait su trouver du réconfort auprès de sa famille au Terrier. Et, si elle avait été trop mal, ils l'auraient prévenu au Manoir, sachant où il était grâce à elle, n'était-ce pas vrai ?

**oOo**

Un jour et demi. Cela faisait presque un jour et demi que personne n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'Enora. Elle avait découché le soir où George était au Manoir Malefoy, en train de diner avec son propriétaire. Tandis qu'il la pensait au Terrier, ses parents la croyaient avec leur fils à son appartement, parce qu'ils avaient fini très tard de travailler au magasin. Ne les voyant pas revenir dans la nuit, ils en avaient déduit qu'ils avaient décidé de coucher là-bas après qu'Enora se soit inscrite seule à l'agence de transplanage. Mais lorsque le rouquin était apparu dans la maison, où il avait été élevé, par la cheminée, seul, tout le monde avait commencé à se poser des questions. Et à s'inquiéter. Surtout à s'inquiéter. D'autant que Hermione, au cours de la matinée, avait envoyé un hibou à son amie pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait fait des progrès dans leurs recherches. Cependant, ne sachant pas du tout où elle se trouvait exactement (_elle pouvait être sortie acheter quelques petites choses pour le déjeuner ou quoi ou qu'était-ce_), elle avait utilisé un rapace spécial qui lui avait été offert à son anniversaire : un hibou chercheur. Ce type de messager postal retrouvait presque n'importe où le destinataire de la missive qu'il avait dans son bec à condition qu'il connaisse le nom, le prénom, l'âge et la couleur de cheveux du récepteur. Pourtant, malgré ses grandes qualités, l'oiseau ne l'avait pas reconnue et était rentré bredouille, avec la lettre encore sur lui. Ce fut alors que Percy, revenant du Ministère pour quelques minutes (_il avait oublié quelque chose pour son patron_), se manifesta pour leur parler d'une information qui le taraudait depuis l'envoi de ce hibou spécial avant son départ au travail. En effet, depuis la guerre, il passait le maximum de temps avec sa famille, et, ainsi, venait prendre plusieurs petits-déjeuners par semaine au Terrier avant d'aller travailler.

\- Vous savez qu'Enora est une demi-Elfe.

\- Oui, s'impatienta George.

\- Or les Elfes font partie de ces créatures magiques qui sont très proches de la Nature, jusqu'à, parfois, se fondre en sa magie, comme le Botruc*.

\- Hum..., répondit seulement Hermione qui connaissait ces caractéristiques elfiques pour les avoir lu dans un des livres de Dumbledore.

Mais avant même que le grand frère de George ne puisse reprendre sa démonstration, la brunette écarquilla des yeux, venant de comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

\- Tu penses... qu'Enora a utiliser cette faculté pour se cacher sans s'en rendre compte, se rendant comme cela introuvable par le biais de la magie ou par...

\- les hiboux postaux spéciaux, la coupa Percy qui voulait tout de même produire son petit effet.

\- Nous ne pouvons donc la retrouver que par la manière moldue, c'est ça ?, demanda Molly.

\- En effet, maman.

\- Bon, souffla-t-elle en prenant par ce simple mot la tête des opérations de recherches. Alors, faisons appel à Drago, car autant il est celui qui la connait le mieux, autant plus nous serons, plus vite nous aurons la possibilité de mettre la main sur elle, enchaîna la matriarche. George, avec lui, vous nous ferez une liste des endroits où elle est susceptible d'être.

La mère de famille avait bien compris que tout son petit monde allait se ronger les sangs si elle ne leur donnait pas des objectifs et des choses à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un blond échevelé qui arriva au Terrier par la cheminée.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée hier soir ?, demanda-t-il à la cantonade, l'angoisse enflant dans sa voix grave.

Soudain, comme pris d'une subite inspiration, il tourna la tête vers son ami, assis à la table de la cuisine, du parchemin et une plume à la main.

\- C'est de ma faute ? A cause du fait que j'ai fait... disons... une crise et qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu venir me soutenir au Manoir ?, finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est probable que ce soit à cause de ça... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est de ta faute !, argua le rouquin en se levant du tabouret où il était installé. C'est de la mienne ! Si je ne lui avais pas parlé de toi et que je lui avais seulement dit que tu avais demandé à me voir, elle serait sûrement rentrée au Terrier...

Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa ses poings sur ses hanches en dévisageant les deux anciens ennemis, tout abattus qu'ils étaient.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est de la faute de personne, est-ce bien clair ?, gronda-t-elle sur le même ton qu'une certaine rousse dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas en se déclarant coupable les uns les autres que nous allons la retrouver, notre Enora !

Molly acquiesça aux paroles justes de sa belle-fille. Elle posa d'ailleurs une main sur son épaule, qu'elle voulait réconfortante. Elle avait bien remarqué le tremblement des fins doigts de la brune. Cette dernière était autant préoccupée par le sort de la demi-Elfe que ses deux amis les plus proches. La vieille femme jeta un regard sur toute la pièce. Percy était reparti à reculons parce que son travail l'appelait en urgence (_les documents qu'il devait venir chercher au Terrier étaient de la plus grande importance et leur traitement par les autorités compétentes ne devait pas traîner en longueur_). Il restait donc auprès d'elle Hermione, Ginny, George et Drago. Les deux petits-amis des filles étaient eux-mêmes à leur travail respectif. Ils étaient cinq pour chercher la rousse dans toute l'Angleterre. Ou plutôt dans les quelques endroits où elle avait été depuis sa naissance. Ce qui réduisait (_considérablement, et bien heureusement_) le champ des recherches. Elle réussit à amener le blond et son fils à écrire les quelques endroits où ils avaient une chance de trouver Enora. La liste se réduisait à quelques noms. Trois exactement :

« - Maison des Rogue à Birkin, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur ;

\- La boutique de farces et attrapes (_Enora savait comment y entrer sans être vue et George n'y était pas allé depuis la veille_) ;

\- Poudlard (_cela avait été un des endroits où elle avait vécu quelques années et c'était aussi l'endroit où avait été enterré son père en signe de remerciement pour les actions qu'il avait accomplies au cours de sa vie pour l'Ordre du Phénix_) »

Hermione avait bien proposé le Manoir Malefoy (_avec tout de même un dégoût plus que visible_) comme endroit à visiter. Mais les deux garçons avaient tout de suite rejeté cette suggestion, étant donné les supposées raisons pour lesquelles Enora avait découché. Malgré tout, la brune restait sceptique. Elle haussa les épaules. C'était bien eux qui connaissait le mieux la fille de Rogue. Il fallait donc leur faire confiance.

Molly prit cette liste et l'étudia comme un général étudierait un plan de bataille. Elle se tourna vers ses loyaux soldats et leur sourit comme toute mère pourrait le faire.

\- Bon... Drago et Ginny, vous allez partir à Birkin. Je sais que Drago connait le chemin depuis la cheminée la plus proche, puisqu'Enora m'a avoué ne pas avoir ouvert la sienne à d'autres personnes qu'à elle-même. George, Hermione, vous irez sur le Chemin de Traverse à la boutique. De mon côté, je vais utiliser le réseau de cheminette après vos départs pour contacter Minerva à Poudlard pour lui demander de voir si Enora est là-bas. Sinon, je resterais ici pour un faire un camp de base, au cas où elle reviendrait par ses propres moyens. Je pourrais vous prévenir grâce au hibou de Hermione, enfin si tu me permets de te l'emprunter...

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour signifier son consentement. Les décisions prises par Molly étaient claires, nettes et précises. Personne ne trouva rien à y redire. Sans un mot de plus, le premier groupe formé de Ginny et de Drago partit sans demander son reste. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le tour du beau-frère et de la belle-sœur. La femme d'Arthur se précipita ensuite sur les cendres laissées par les passages successifs des quatre jeunes gens. Elle avertit la Directrice de Poudlard de la situation actuelle des choses. Cette dernière comprit très bien l'inquiétude des Weasley et de Drago. Enora ne connaissait pas encore très bien le monde des Sorciers dans son côté pratique ne l'ayant étudié que dans les livres qu'avait pu lui fournir Narcissa. La vieille femme Animagus jeta un coup d'œil sur le tableau de son prédécesseur, lui demanda de faire passer aux autres tableaux du château un avis de recherche sur la personne de la jolie demi-Elfe, puis fit mander un vieil Elfe de Maison des cuisines pour le prier de visiter tous les combles inutilisés de l'école tandis qu'elle ferait un tour dans l'immense propriété de l'école et à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait une tendresse maternelle pour cette jeune fille qui avait perdu son père trop jeune. Elle espérait qu'on la retrouverait rapidement...

**oOo**

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'Enora n'avait pas refait surface. Pas une nouvelle. McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et George étaient revenus bredouille faire leur rapport à la matriarche Weasley. Rapidement, en quelques heures, tout le reste du petit monde qui gravitait autour du Terrier fut mis au courant de la disparition de la jeune femme.

Durant les heures qu'ils avaient passées à rechercher la rousse après l'arrivée de Drago au Terrier, ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose. Du côté de Hermione et de George, cela fut un véritable fiasco, Enora n'étant pas repassée par la boutique. Drago et la sœur de Ronald eurent un peu plus de chance. Quand ils arrivèrent à Birkin après un peu de marche, ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte de la maison des Rogue. Entrés, ils purent aisément remarquer que leur amie avait passé la nuit-là. En effet, le lit avait été défait puis refait (_cela se voyait parce que les draps du dessous avaient été froissés, contrairement aux autres chambres de l'habitation_), il y avait des ordures dans la poubelle de la cuisine, certains des cartons de déménagement avaient été ouvert alors que personne n'était sensé être venu depuis qu'ils avaient été déposés, mis à part pour prendre le dictionnaire de Runes pré-anciennes. Beaucoup de choses avaient été sorties des boîtes puis rangées dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Tout cela faisait un grand nombre de détails qui avaient permis au blond et à la Weaslette de déduire le trajet de la meilleure amie du jeune homme. D'autre part, Minerva McGonagall envoya un des hiboux de l'école pour prévenir les enquêteurs en herbe que de jolies fleurs fraiches avaient été déposées sur la tombe de Severus, cela étant la seule chose inhabituelle qu'elle avait remarqué dans son établissement. Dans sa missive, elle avait précisé que les fleurs se trouvaient être des roses orangées, accompagnées de muguet. Drago, étant présent quand la lettre était arrivée, fit un bon en entendant cela.

\- Les roses orangées, ce sont les fleurs préférées d'Enora et elles ont été alliées à celles qu'adorait Severus. Alors, c'est sûr et certain ! C'est elle qui a déposé ce bouquet !, s'écria-t-il, heureux que l'on ait retrouvé une trace d'elle.

\- Mais cela ne nous dit pas où elle est, déclara pragmatiquement Ginny.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire retomber le blond dans une angoisse certaine, ce qui valut à la petite amie du Survivant une œillade sévère de la part de sa mère. Elle haussa les épaules. Bah quoi, se dit-elle, il ne faut pas donner de faux espoirs à qui que ce soit. Rester réaliste était souvent la meilleure chose à faire dans ce genre de cas, même si ce n'était pas simple.

L'inquiétude du meilleur ami d'Enora n'avait de cesse d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'écoulaient sans aucune nouvelle de celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Tous les Weasley présents commençaient à avoir la tête qui tournait et mal au cœur en le voyant faire des tours dans le rez-de-chaussée de la maison, tel un dragon en cage. Personne ne pipait mot. La tension et l'anxiété ne faisait que croître et en devenait de plus en plus palpable. George était presque dans le même état que son ami, mais restait assis. Il regardait avec plus compassion que les autres le jeune homme, sachant à quel point son tourment était bien plus important que ce que tous pensaient, tant il se sentait responsable de la disparition de celle qu'il aimait. Ce fut Ronald qui craqua le premier, les nerfs à fleur de peau, comme tout le monde dans le Terrier.

\- Eh Drago ! Calme-toi et arrête donc un peu de tourner en rond ! Tu me donnes le tournis !, lança-t-il un peu plus agressivement que son intention initiale. Et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui fera revenir Enora..., poursuivit-il, plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier avait une très bonne ouïe et avait parfaitement bien entendu les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés.

\- Comment ? Tu oses me demander de me calmer ? Me calmer, moi ? C'est de ma faute si elle nous a fuis !, éclata-t-il, postillonnant sans le vouloir au visage de celui qui lui avait fait cet affront de lui parler. J'ai fait une crise, elle a voulu venir m'aider, mais elle a eu peur du Manoir et des souvenirs qu'il y renferme ! Elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu se rendre utile ! Tout ça, parce que je n'ai pas été capable de l'épauler de mon côté ! Je n'ai pas été foutu de la soutenir face à cet après de tout ce qu'elle a vécu ! Non ! Ne me touche pas !, hurla-t-il encore plus fort en voyant George se lever pour essayer de l'approcher en vue de le réconforter un tant soit peu. Ne m'approche pas, continua-t-il avec une voix plus basse et dangereusement plus grave. Toi aussi, je suis sûr, tu penses la même chose que ton frère ! C'est votre cas à tous ! Mais, m***e à la fin ! Comment me calmer quand la fille de mes rêves, la fille dont je suis irrémédiablement amoureux a disparu de mon champ de vision ? Hein ? Dites-le moi, vous qui êtes si intelligents !

Soudain, l'ancien Serpentard s'arrêta dans sa tirade, consterné et abasourdi. Premièrement, il avait avoué à tout le monde qu'il s'était épris d'Enora. Secondement, il remarqua une forte humidité sur ses joues. Se passant le bulbe des doigts dessus, il comprit que cela venait de ses yeux. Qu'il pleurait. Surpris et un peu honteux, il cacha ses yeux déloyaux des regards environnants et s'éloigna du rassemblement qu'il avait provoqué par ses éclats de voix. Il arriva dans la cuisine et entendit que quelqu'un le suivait. Il se retourna vers la source des pas, après avoir rageusement essuyé les vestiges de ses larmes, s'attendant à voir un George désolé. Mais il fut étonné de voir une Molly au sourire triste se tenir devant lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder en chien de faïence. Puis, la matriarche pencha la tête sur le côté en ouvrant grand ses bras à l'adresse du blond. Après un quart de seconde d'hésitation, Drago tomba dans l'étreinte maternelle qu'elle lui proposait. La femme tantôt lui tapotait le dos, tantôt le lui frottait pour essayer de le réconforter de son mieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent dans un sourire significatif. George apparut à cet instant pour proposer à son ami de le raccompagner chez lui. Ce dernier accepta rapidement, comprenant bien que, dans l'état de fatigue et de stress dans lequel il était, il n'était d'aucune utilité.

Au moment où il partait, Molly commençait à demander à tous ceux qui étaient présents d'aller refaire un tour dans les endroits qu'ils avaient visité la veille et dans leurs alentours, pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien manqué et si elle n'était pas retournée dans l'un d'eux.

George empêcha rapidement Drago de faire à nouveau partie des groupes de recherche. Ils purent entendre, avant de disparaître dans la cheminée, que la femme d'Arthur demanderait aux Aurors d'intervenir si, à la fin de la journée, Enora n'était pas retrouvée.

Arrivés au Manoir Malefoy, les deux amis se regardèrent, échangeant un regard empli d'inquiétude. En effet, chacun se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Enora. L'un comme l'autre se faisait des reproches mentaux incessants. Drago considérait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller de la sorte. George, lui, se fustigeait d'avoir parlé à son amie de ce qui arrivait au blond. Voyant qu'ils suffoquaient tous les deux dans la grande bâtisse, le rouquin les entraîna à l'extérieur pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Du balcon où ils se trouvaient, ils voyaient au loin s'étendre toute la propriété des Malefoy et la forêt qui la bordait. Ne supportant pas de rester debout à ne rien faire, et ce, malgré l'épuisement d'une nuit blanche (_qu'ils avaient tous passée à chercher leur amie_) qui se faisait ressentir, Drago descendit sur le plancher des vaches. L'associé de celle qu'il aimait le suivit. Ils firent quelques pas dans ce bruyant et rassurant silence qu'était la nature.

Soudain, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se tendirent. De l'adrénaline se diffusa dans leurs veines et leurs réflexes acquis au combat se manifestèrent à nouveau. Après s'être concertés du regard, ils se positionnèrent de manière défensive, leurs baguettes sorties. Les tenant droit devant eux, ils s'avancèrent vers ce qui les avait surpris et mis en alerte. Des voix. Ils avaient entendu des voix. En quelques pas, les deux amis parcoururent plusieurs mètres, les menant de plus en plus loin dans le fond de la propriété, vers les voix, ou plutôt, les gémissements. Ces derniers devinrent de plus en plus forts. Ils trouvèrent finalement l'épicentre du son. Devant eux, il n'y avait pourtant qu'un superbe massif de fleurs sauvages dans les tons jaune et orangé. Elles brillaient de mille feux sous l'assaut éclatant de l'astre diurne. Drago regarda autour d'eux en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait parcouru de long en large ce jardin plusieurs dizaines de fois, mais jamais il n'avait vu de gerbe florale pareille à celle qui se tenait sous leurs yeux. Brusquement, le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait ici. A l'instar de son ami quelques instants auparavant, il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect autour de lui. Mais rien n'était à déclarer. Son regard retourna sur les fleurs de toute beauté, quand cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Chaque brin coloré se mettait à bouger sans aucune raison : il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent dans le coin. Les gémissements ne cessaient pas. Le frère de Ron réussit finalement à faire comprendre à son acolyte ce qu'il avait remarqué par quelques gestes et des coups d'œil appuyés. Celui-ci fut alors prit d'un doute intense et horrible à la fois. Il bouscula doucement les fleurs et retint un cri de stupeur.

Enora.

Enora se tenait là, prostrée devant les deux compères, gémissant toujours. Elle semblait endormie, voire inconsciente. L'amoureux se précipita à ses côtés et rompit ainsi l'illusion. En effet, la magie et l'instinct elfique d'Enora s'étaient alliés pour la dissimuler au reste du monde en l'associant facilement avec la nature environnante. Ses cheveux étaient, de cette manière, devenus des fleurs enchanteresses et son corps un parterre d'herbe verdoyante.

George, stupéfait, resta bouche bée. Puis reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie.

\- Elle est frigorifiée, chuchota le rouquin, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il prenait ce ton.

Drago, avant même que son ami n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, détacha sa robe de sorcier de ses épaules pour couvrir celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Et son cœur, à ce moment précis, battait à toute allure, mêlant différents sentiments dans son cerveau : l'amour, le soulagement, l'inquiétude, la peur... Il se pencha finalement pour la prendre dans ses bras dans le but de la ramener au Manoir quand il entendit qu'elle claquait de moins en moins des dents. Il se détendit un tant soit peu à cette constatation. Lorsque le blond la prit et la mit tout contre lui en la portant, il rapprocha inconsciemment son oreille de la bouche de sa princesse. Cette dernière murmurait mille et une paroles incohérentes dans un flot ininterrompu. L'ancien Serpentard n'y comprit rien, comme si elle parlait une autre langue. Rien, sauf une chose qu'elle dit un peu plus fort et un peu plus lentement.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

* * *

*Existe dans le bestiaire des créatures magiques de JKR. Le Botruc est une créature gardienne des arbres qui ressemble à un mélange d'écorce et de brindilles. Il vit essentiellement dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé dans la confection de baguettes magiques. (Extrait de l'article sur Wikia Harry Potter)

_Tadaaaa ! C'est la fin !_

_Alors ? Verdict chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ? Oui, non ? Bien, pas bien ?_

_En espérant vous lire bientôt, _

_à la revoyure !_


	28. Chapitre 28

_Hello les petits loups !_

_Me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu ennuyant mais nécessaire..._

_Je sais que la fiction peut sembler avoir perdu un peu de vue le but d'Enora, mais voilà,... Cela revient en force dans le prochain chapitre ! Alors aucune inquiétude !_

_Brefons, pour une fois, je ne vous embêterais pas trop avec mon blabla habituel. Chouette non ?_

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR et rien à moi, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Bref !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Une heure après le départ des deux jeunes hommes, le Terrier se trouvait dans un de ces silences qui angoissent ceux qui les supportent. Tous les habitants encore présents cherchaient avec fébrilité quelque chose qui pourrait les sortir de ce cercle vicieux qu'était l'attente inactive. Mais le plus souvent, ils ne pouvaient que rester là, à ne rien faire. Ce fut quand les deux groupes envoyés par la matriarche ratisser une nouvelle fois les endroits où auraient pu se trouver une certaine demi-Elfe commencèrent à rentrer qu'il se passa quelque chose qui leur rendit à tous le sourire et les délivra un tant soit peu de leur inquiétude grandissante.

En effet, le Patronus de George, une magnifique pie bavarde, déboula dans la cuisine, antre de la très connue et redoutée (_enfin si souvent que l'on pourrait le croire, n'est-ce pas ?_) Molly Weasley. Celle-ci sursauta en voyant apparaître à ses côtés l'animal lumineux, fruit du plus beau souvenir de son fils, poussant à cause de cela un petit cri qui alerta tout le reste de la maisonnée. Le petit oiseau s'inclina devant la rousse qui portait un beau tablier violet, ainsi que devant Arthur, Ron, Hermione (_qui venait de rentrer de la mission « retrouver Enora » avec son petit-ami_), Percy et Anabeth (_Ginny et Harry n'étant pas encore revenus de la maison des Rogue à Birkin_). Ensuite, le minuscule être écarta les ailes et laissa la voix de celui qu'il devait protéger des Détraqueurs prendre le pas.

\- _Nous avons retrouvé Enora en rentrant chez Drago. Elle se trouvait aux fins fonds des jardins du Manoir Malefoy. Pas d'inquiétude, elle va bien. Elle était juste frigorifiée et déshydratée quand nous avons mis la main sur elle._

Un vent de soulagement souffla sur tous les habitants de la maison construite par Arthur Weasley (_heureusement pas assez fort pour la faire s'écrouler_). Ce dernier se chargea par la suite rapidement de prévenir les deux amoureux qui n'étaient pas avec eux en leur envoyant son propre Patronus, une belette toute joyeuse et bondissante. Il n'oublia pas la Directrice de l'école anglaise de Magie. Il lui dépêcha en effet Coquecigrue, en priant pour que l'animal n'ait pas de problèmes sur le chemin qu'il avait déjà parcouru des dizaines et des dizaines de fois au cours des années où les sept enfants Weasley étaient scolarisés. De son côté, Molly attrapa un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume en lançant un _Accio_ et se mit à rédiger un petit mot pour son fils. Elle lui demandait si la famille pouvait venir au Manoir. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil sur Hermione et sur Ron, elle ratura sa phrase, la modifiant pour préciser : « les personnes qui veulent ». La rousse avait bien compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais forcer quiconque à aller à un endroit où il ne voulait pas. Cette réflexion la fit d'ailleurs réfléchir : mais que faisait donc Enora sur les terres des cauchemars qui peuplaient encore aujourd'hui ses nuits ? Les sourcils froncés et le cerveau carburant à cent pour cent de ses capacités, la femme demanda tout de même à sa future (_enfin elle l'espérait de tout son cœur_) belle-fille de lui prêter son hibou. La jeune femme brune accepta et confia l'oiseau à celle qui l'avait accueillie dès son arrivée dans le monde magique. Tous regardèrent le majestueux animal s'envoler dans le ciel bleu. Dès qu'il eut disparu aux yeux des humains ici présents, la petite troupe retourna s'asseoir dans le salon dans une ambiance beaucoup plus bonne enfant. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que Ginny et Harry retrouvèrent leur foyer (_enfin, plus pour très longtemps. Ils venaient de trouver une maison rien qu'à eux à Powerstock_*_ au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre à moins d'une heure en voiture de Godric's Hollow_).

Tout ce petit monde réuni, ils commencèrent à discuter de l'étrange déclaration qu'avait pu faire Drago avant de partir. Était-il vraiment amoureux d'Enora ? Personne n'en doutait vraiment. Tous savaient à quel point ils étaient proches et à quel point la guerre et le malheur pouvaient rapprocher deux individus. Maintenant, la question qu'ils se posaient tous était de savoir quand le blond en parlerait avec la première concernée et ce que celle-ci répondrait. Était-il possible qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui à son égard ? Toutes ces paroles qu'ils échangeaient firent sourire Hermione et Ginny qui se jetèrent un regard complice. En effet, c'était bien le genre de débats dans lesquels elles se lançaient lorsqu'elles étaient à Poudlard, tandis que la rousse désespérait qu'un certain brun la remarque et que la brune essayait de la convaincre que c'était déjà le cas. Les deux amies se firent un petit clin d'œil empli de connivence, se promettant mentalement d'aller parler avec Enora et d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Quelques instants plus tard, le hibou de la jeune femme revenait avec une nouvelle missive dans son bec recourbé. Plus rapide qu'un Billywig**, Molly se précipita vers la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle venait de se poser le rapace. Après l'avoir récompensé de sa vitesse exceptionnelle par quelques friandises spécialement faites pour lui (_bah oui, un hibou spécial a besoin d'une nourriture spéciale_), l'épouse d'Arthur décacheta la lettre avec un empressement mal dissimulé. Elle lut rapidement et eut un soupir déçu, mais résigné.

\- Tout va bien maman ?, interrogea doucement Ginny qui s'était rapproché.

La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. D'un geste tendre, elle tourna sa mère vers elle. Elles se sourirent.

\- Oui, ma chérie. Tout va bien. J'avais demandé à ton frère s'il voulait bien que nous venions prendre en personne des nouvelles d'Enora. Mais il m'a dit que ce serait préférable que nous ne venions que demain.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'à l'heur qu'il est elle doit être en train de se reposer. Et puis, tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit George tout à l'heure ? Ils l'ont retrouvée frigorifiée et déshydratée. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre. Ce sera probablement plus facile si elle n'est pas entourée d'une dizaine de personnes en permanence.

Molly sourit à sa fille unique, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Elle se détourna d'elle et expliqua aux autres la situation. La matriarche ne manqua pas de remarquer le soupir de soulagement que poussa Hermione à l'annonce du refus de George. Ronald avait même serré plus fort la main de sa petite amie, tout en la lui caressant tendrement avec le bulbe du pouce. Même pour un Gryffondor il était difficile de faire face à ses peurs et de retourner dans des lieux où l'on avait été traumatisé.

Se rendant compte de l'heure, la quadragénaire*** retrouva son antre : la cuisine. Tandis qu'elle ordonnait à plusieurs couteaux de s'occuper des légumes qu'elle comptait cuire, elle sourit, vraiment soulagée. En effet, elle savait que sa nouvelle protégée était parfaitement bien entourée par George et Drago au Manoir. C'était, de son point de vue, des personnes très aguerries. Son sourire s'élargit en pensant à la nouvelle relation qui allait probablement éclore entre le blond et Enora. La femme rousse avait, comme tous les habitants du Terrier, hâte de voir comment tout cela allait évoluer et comment cela se passerait. D'autant plus qu'elle considérait que l'amour était vraiment la plus belle chose qui existait en ce bas monde.

**oOo**

Le jeune héritier du Manoir Malefoy avait déposé celle qu'il aimait sur un lit moelleux dans une des chambres qu'il avait décorées avec Bitsy. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, comme si elle allait s'envoler et disparaître à nouveau. Le blond la regardait avec un air éperdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir à son côté. D'accord, elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et de ce qu'elle faisait ou disait, mais les mots que la jeune fille avait prononcés avaient eu le don de le troubler plus que de raison. Il replaça une des mèches bouclées de la rousse qui lui tombait sur les yeux d'un geste empli de tendresse. L'arrivée de George dans la pièce sembla malgré tout le sortir de ses pensées. En effet, le rouquin tenait dans ses mains un verre d'eau fraîche. Il s'approcha d'Enora qui semblait osciller entre la semi-conscience et le sommeil. Par chance, elle paraissait être assez éveillée pour répondre à la pression du contenant sur ses lèvres. Au moment où son ancien ennemi prit place sur la luxueuse couche pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui de faire boire son amie, Drago sentit sortir de sa cage thoracique un grondement sourd, qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Cela eut le don de faire se retourner le Gryffondor vers lui. Ce dernier remarqua le regard acide et peu avenant que lui lançait le blond. George comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il s'écarta de la jeune fille endormie et tendit le verre d'eau à son ami. Celui-ci cessa de produire le son menaçant et concentra tout son être sur Enora. De loin, le frère de Ron put observer la tendresse et la prévenance qui émanaient de l'attitude de Malefoy. Il fut attiré par un bruit derrière lui, qui l'obligea à quitter cette vision des yeux. Le jeune gérant dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, accompagné d'un Bitsy désolé de déranger. L'adulte était un grand brun aux yeux bleus et portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Par-dessus celle-ci, il avait enfilé une longue blouse verte sur laquelle trônait, au niveau de sa poitrine (_qu'il bombait un tant soit peu trop au goût du frère de Percy_), le symbole de l'hôpital pour Sorciers de Londres, c'est-à-dire une baguette et un os croisés. George avait, il y avait quelque temps déjà, appris que cela symbolisait la santé et les soins prodigués d'une manière magique.

\- Je peux vous aider ?, murmura le roux, tentant de ne pas déranger la quiétude du moment et l'apaisement que cela pouvait procurer à son ami, qui venait de retrouver celle qui était sa raison de vivre et de se battre contre les idéologies que lui avait inculquées son père.

\- Oui. Ou plutôt est-ce moi qui peux me rendre utile..., déclara l'homme sur le même ton. Je suis envoyé par Hippocrate Smethwyck**** de Sainte-Mangouste. Je me nomme Glover Wildsmith.

George hocha du bonnet et se décala pour laisser passer le Médicomage. Celui-ci prononça quelques mots à l'oreille de l'amoureux. Ce dernier, avec des regrets dans les yeux, fit de la place à l'homme du Guérisseur-en-chef du Service des blessures par créatures vivantes. On voyait bien que cela tuait littéralement le blond de s'éloigner trop de celle qu'il aimait. Le Guérisseur sortit sa baguette d'un étui qu'il portait à la ceinture d'un coup sec, sous les yeux attentifs du jeune homme derrière lui, et lança un sort de diagnostic sur le corps de sa patiente du moment. Il marmonna dans sa barbe (_inexistante, il fallait le préciser_) quelques paroles incompréhensibles, ce qui énerva Drago qui voulait savoir exactement ce qui se passait et ce que toutes ces lumières au-dessus d'Enora signifiaient. À l'instant où le blond allait craquer et hurler de lui expliquer ce que tout cela voulait dire, en faisant fi de réveiller sa belle dans la manœuvre, l'homme à l'insigne de Sainte-Mangouste cessa de baragouiner et daigna se tourner vers les deux jeunes hommes, impatients de savoir si leur amie allait bien.

\- Cette femme n'a rien de préoccupant, sourit le médecin sorcier, mis à part une déshydratation à un stade assez avancé. Mais votre Elfe de Maison m'a précisé que vous lui aviez donné de quoi boire. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de continuer de lui donner de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, lui faire ingurgiter ce breuvage quand elle sera totalement réveillée, mais surtout il faut la laisser se reposer.

Tandis qu'il parlait et qu'il expliquait la marche à suivre, le Médicomage ouvrit la sacoche qu'il avait avec lui et en sortit une fiole qu'il confia à Drago. Dessus, elle était étiquetée « Potion Revigorante ». Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, voyant que ce qu'ils avaient constaté par eux-mêmes venait d'être confirmé par un professionnel. Il inclina la tête en guise de remerciement.

\- Bitsy ?, appela-t-il finalement avec une voix rauque de milliers émotions mêlées, ne quittant pas sa belle des yeux.

L'Elfe de Maison s'avança vers celui qu'il servait depuis plusieurs années.

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Emmène donc ce Médicomage dans le grand salon, donne-lui quelque chose à boire et paye-le pour ses services.

Le Guérisseur secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, je ne prendrais rien à boire. Je suis pressé, j'ai d'autres patients à voir dans les environs. Mais je vous remercie, monsieur Malefoy.

L'envoyé de Hippocrate, pris d'un soupçon de discernement bien placé en haute société, recula rapidement après sa phrase et quitta la pièce. En effet, il avait bien compris à quel point le jeune héritier tenait à la personne qu'il venait d'ausculter et qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'attarder. Il était vrai que le blond se retenait grâce à toute la bienséance et à la bonne conduite qu'on lui avait inculquée plus jeune de ne pas se jeter sur celle qu'il aimait pour rester avec elle et s'assurer à chaque instant qu'elle était bien vivante et en bonne santé. Dès que Glover Wildsmith fut parti, Drago prit une chaise, la plaça le plus proche possible du lit et attrapa la main fraîche d'Enora pour la garder dans la sienne. Par un souffle plus profond que les autres, il put se rendre compte que sa bien-aimée demi-Elfe s'était endormie. George comprit alors que rien ne pourrait faire quitter cette pièce au fils de Narcissa. Il semblait qu'il éprouvait un besoin presque vital, autant physique qu'émotionnel, de rester auprès de la rousse, de rester à son contact. L'associé de celle-ci essaya quelques instants de discuter avec son ami, voire de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Le rouquin réalisa alors qu'il était de trop dans cette chambre. Il prit donc la décision de s'éloigner sans bruit et de descendre dans les pièces principales du Manoir. Le Weasley dans une maison de Serpentard décida de prendre place dans un des confortables et luxueux fauteuils du grand salon (_encore et toujours le même_) de l'immense bâtisse. Bitsy lui apporta quelques instants plus tard, sur un plateau d'argent, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Mais en voyant l'ami de son maître grimacer, le serviteur transplana, la boisson toujours avec lui. Il revint au bout d'un nombre infime de secondes. Cette fois-ci, George l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère. En effet, l'Elfe de Maison déposait devant lui un verre à moitié rempli par un liquide de couleur ambrée : du Whisky Pur Feu. Le rouquin en prit une gorgée bienvenue qui lui remit les idées en place. D'un signe de la tête, il remercia le petit être, qui disparut dans un craquement familier.

Le jeune homme reprenait tout doucement ses esprits après les deux jours intenses qu'il avait vécus à la recherche de son amie. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, ses épaules se dénouaient et il se détendait entièrement. Il se mit finalement à réfléchir sur la suite des évènements : le réveil d'Enora, l'arrivée de sa famille le lendemain midi, la reprise de son travail à la boutique, voir ses amies et son frère continuer de faire des recherches sur la bibliothèque perdue d'Alexandrie...

Soudain, le rouquin se redressa, en perdant presque son équilibre dans la manœuvre brutale. Le réveil d'Enora ? Ici, au Manoir ? Au Manoir Malefoy ? George grimaça en imaginant ce qui se passerait : la panique de son amie, la tristesse de Drago... Et d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver. La vague vision qu'il avait eue de ce moment suffisait ; il ne voulait pas voir cela se produire pour de vrai.

Sa première réaction a été de se lever pour aller en parler à Drago. Mais celui-ci l'enverrait sûrement bouler hors de la chambre de sa chère et tendre sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Non, il devait trouver une solution tout seul. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, priant ce qui lui servait de cerveau de se mettre en marche et de lui trouver _illico presto_ quelque chose à faire pour sauver le coup. Il se concentrait tellement fort qu'on aurait pu voir de la vapeur d'idées sortir de ses oreilles. Brusquement, son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur intelligente (_pour une fois, aurait dit Enora_). Pourtant, presque immédiatement après, il fit place à une grimace. En effet, George n'était pas sûr que l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir plairait à son ami, même si c'était pour aider la rousse de son cœur. Malgré tout, le jeune homme n'en chercha pas une autre, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était très bien. Et puis, pour lui, Enora passait avant tout et surtout avant les états d'âme de quelqu'un d'autre. Le fils de Molly l'avait bien dit au Serpentard : la rousse et lui étaient indispensables l'un pour l'autre. Il ne pouvait donc pas la perdre et la laisser tomber alors qu'il avait une solution qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Bitsy ?, appela doucement le jeune homme.

L'Elfe de Maison se présenta sans plus attendre devant celui qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Oui, monsieur George ?

Ledit monsieur George secoua la tête en souriant face à la façon utilisée par le petit être pour le nommer. Puis, il redevint sérieux.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'apportes du papier, une plume et de l'encre, s'il te plait.

\- Tout de suite monsieur George.

Le serviteur disparut quelque secondes, tandis que le rouquin se mettait en quête d'une table et d'une chaise pour s'y installer. Après avoir rapidement ouvert trois portes dans le couloir adjacent au grand salon où il se trouvait précédemment, il découvrit une sorte de petit boudoir. Il y vit exactement ce qu'il cherchait : de quoi s'asseoir et écrire confortablement. Il entra et s'apprêtait à appeler une nouvelle fois Bitsy pour lui signaler qu'il avait changer de pièce quand celui-ci apparut devant lui. L'Elfe de Maison lui tendit finalement ce qu'il avait demandé.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, monsieur George ?

\- Non. Merci Bitsy. Ce sera tout.

Ce dernier s'inclina devant l'ami de son maître et prit la poudre d'escampette en claquant des doigts. George regarda quelques secondes encore l'endroit où se tenait le serviteur de Drago avant de disparaître, puis il se concentra sur la lettre qu'il voulait écrire. Il fit très attention à toutes les tournures de phrases, utilisant un vocabulaire bien plus poussé et recherché qu'à son habitude. Lorsqu'il fut finalement satisfait de ce qu'il avait rédigé, le rouquin recopia tout cela au propre (_aaah ! On aurait dit un devoir très important à rendre à son professeur de Métamorphoses_). Le jeune homme se leva finalement après avoir enfilé le parchemin dans une enveloppe que l'Elfe de Maison avant glissé dans les fournitures qu'il lui avait demandées. Il y nota seulement le nom du destinataire. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la volière du Manoir. Sagement, un hibou grand-duc descendit de son perchoir pour venir le rejoindre au centre de la pièce circulaire. Le frère de Ronald lui confia la missive en murmurant l'adresse au creux du centre nerveux de l'ouïe de l'animal. Ce dernier s'envola sans demander son reste (_mais qu'aurait-il bien pu demander, il ne parle pas le moins du monde_) et le roux resta pendant quelques instants au même endroit pour l'observer s'éloigner à tire d'aile. George espérait vraiment qu'il arrive à destination sans problème, parce que c'était vraiment la seule idée valable qu'il avait eue pour aider Enora à son réveil.

* * *

* Powerstock est un village dans le sud ouest du Dorset, en Angleterre, situé dans une vallée escarpée. (**Wikipédia**) En cherchant partout, je n'ai pas pu trouver où la petite famille de Harry Potter était allée habiter après la guerre. Alors j'ai utilisé le plus grand outils d'un auteur : l'imagination. Mais si vous savez où il habite après la guerre avec Ginny et leurs enfants, je serais ravie de changer cela :)

_*_* Le Billywig est un insecte de couleur bleu saphir étincelante. La vitesse à laquelle le Billywig vole le rend la plupart du temps invisible aux yeux des Moldus et même souvent aux sorciers qui ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence que lorsqu'ils ont été piqués. Les ailes du Billywig sont attachées au sommet de sa tête et ont une vitesse de rotation telle que la créature tourne sur elle-même en volant. La victime d'une piqûre souffre de vertiges suivis d'un état de lévitation. (**Wikia Harry Potter**)

*** bah oui, j'ai fait un rapide petit calcul de l'âge de Molly en me disant qu'elle avait vingt ans quand Charlie, l'aîné, est né. Etant donné qu'il est né en 1970 (_merci Wikia Harry Potter !_), Cela veut dire qu'elle est né en 1950. Donc en 1998 (_la fin de la guerre_) pendant que ce passe mon histoire, elle a (_seulement_) quarante-huit ans.

**** Oui, il existe vraiment ! il suffit d'aller voir sur la page correspondante sur mon site de prédilection pour ce qui est des informations à propos de Harry Potter. (**Wikia Harry Potter**)

_Voilà ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que toutes les explications qui précèdent vous vont !_

**_J'attends vraiment de votre part un quelconque signe de votre passage !_**

**_Ce n'est pourtant pas trop demander il me semble... Mais s'il faut s'énerver pour recevoir des reviews alors que c'est la seule manière dont nous, auteurs, sommes "payer"... M'enfin..._**

_J'espère vous lire cette semaine :)_

_A la revoyure ! :)_


	29. Chapitre 29

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien !_

_Bon voici mon nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre tout neuf !  
Je vous annonce que dorénavant, je ne publierai probablement plus toutes les semaines, comme à mon habitude, mais toutes les deux semaines. En effet, je reprends les cours demain et je rentre à la fac pour ma première année. Je ne sais pas encore tout gérer alors... Il faut faire des concessions ! Mais promis je serais toujours au rendez-vous ! :D_

_Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un très, très, très long chapitre (enfin pour moi...) :D_

_Brefouille ! Mon blablatage fini, je peux vous faire lire mon nouveau chapitre ! _

_Mais avant..._

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux..._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Assise sur un transat en bois de couleur claire, une femme à la longue chevelure se prélassait sur la terrasse de sa grande villa. Elle sirotait doucement un verre dans lequel trempait une olive. Confortablement installée sur un matelas vert pâle, elle observait le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, sans qu'aucun vis-à-vis ne la gêne. Rien ne lui semblait plus beau que cette vision : la mer embrasée par le soleil couchant avait l'éclat d'un diamant bleu à la lueur d'une flamme de bougie. La femme, qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, mais qui en avait sûrement un peu plus, soupira d'aise dans son confort. Elle paraissait avoir rajeuni. En effet, des restes de ridules aux coins de ses yeux et sur son front avaient presque disparu, comme si toute l'anxiété du monde l'avait un jour habitée.

Il était vrai que, depuis qu'elle avait quitté son mari ainsi que son pays natal, elle se sentait plus sereine, plus apaisée, plus forte. Heureuse en soit. La peur, l'angoisse, l'horreur et le dégoût qu'elle avait pu ressentir avaient totalement été oubliés. Enfin, ou presque. Il y avait tout de même une ombre à ce tableau qui aurait pu sembler idyllique au premier abord. C'était la bruyante et insoutenable absence de son fils unique. Lui était resté à cet endroit qu'elle avait absolument voulu quitter, cet endroit où elle avait vécu tant d'abominations sans pouvoir les combattre. Trop de souvenirs la taraudaient quand elle y pensait par inadvertance. Les seules choses qui pouvaient la faire sourire dans ces moments empli de pleurs et de cris de douleurs sourds au reste du monde était la vision des quelques instants volés à ces temps sombres qu'elle avait passés avec son fils et son amie.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle, avant de reprendre une gorgée du breuvage moldu qu'elle avait demandé à son serviteur.

Elle réprima un ricanement en pensant à la réaction de son ex (_youpi_) mari en la voyant boire ce genre de boissons créées par cette population qu'il détestait tant. Bah oui, même si elle avait pris le parti de tourner le dos à ce monde de dictats d'où elle venait, elle en gardait encore la trace dans son comportement. Il était donc malvenu de ricaner : ce n'était pas digne de la lady qu'elle était malgré tout.

Avalant une nouvelle lampée de son cocktail, Narcissa réorienta son esprit sur celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, celui pour qui elle avait trahi Voldemort : son fils. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait reçu une lettre de lui. Dedans, il lui proposait de venir faire un tour à Londres. Cela sous-entendait bien évidemment d'aller dormir dans ce Manoir à l'intérieur duquel elle avait vu tant de vies changer, être brisées... Ce geste lui demandait bien plus de force de caractère qu'elle n'en aurait jamais à son humble avis. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Choixpeau l'avait placée à Serpentard lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Se fustigeant à cause de sa propre lâcheté, la blonde et brune repensa à la réponse des plus évasives qu'elle avait pu faire à son fils à ce propos. Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris les rudiments et les règles les plus pointues du jeu de la rhétorique. Pour rédiger sa lettre à Drago, elle avait usé de tous ces subterfuges pour tourner autour du pot le plus savamment possible. La femme espérait que son fils n'y ait vu que du feu. Mais elle savait pertinemment en son for intérieur qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer au monde. La blonde ne doutait donc pas qu'il sache déjouer les pièges épistolaires qu'elle avait glissés et tracés sur son parchemin. Sans s'en rendre compte, complètement plongée dans ses pensées, elle grimaça en repensant à ce geste et ses mots. La mère finit rapidement sa boisson alcoolisée qu'elle avait déjà bien entamée au moment où l'Elfe de Maison qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, Barvi, l'appelait pour le dîner. En effet, il s'échappait de la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine une délicieuse odeur de viande cuite et de vinaigrette.

Délaissant son verre désormais vide, Narcissa rentra dans l'agréable fraicheur de l'intérieur de la villa américaine et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle prit place sur une chaise que le petit être venait de lui tirer et posa sa serviette sur ses genoux. Son repas se fit dans la musique douce qu'était celle des symphonies pour piano. Son assiette de dessert terminée, la blonde fut enfin rassasiée. Elle allait se lever pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque où elle s'enfermait tous les soirs pour lire quelque ouvrage qui l'inspirait à ce moment précis, quand un hibou grand-duc apparut sur son balcon. Il se posa sur la balustrade et, bien élevé, attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entrer. La nouvelle Américaine alla le chercher en se levant avec grâce et reconnut aisément l'appartenance de ce rapace à la famille de son ex-mari. En effet, il portait à la patte droite une bague avec gravé dessus l'écusson de la noble famille des Malefoy. Elle sourit en pensant que son fils chéri lui avait de nouveau envoyé une missive. Bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, elle n'en était pas vraiment étonnée. Car, si la guerre lui avait forgé un certain caractère, elle ne lui avait pas permis d'être lui-même. Alors, son garçon changeait souvent d'avis quant à la régularité de leur prise de nouvelles. Cependant, quand elle décrocha la lettre du bec du hibou, Narcissa prit peur et pensa instantanément qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Posant sa main sur la même rambarde que celle sur laquelle était accroché l'oiseau, la femme examina cette écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait pas la calligraphie se permette d'emprunter un des rapaces de son fils pour lui envoyer un message ; et l'une de ces causes était que ce dernier ait des problèmes qui requièrent sa présence. Ce fut donc avec un grand empressement que la mère décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Elle la déplia et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Elle la lut tout d'abord en diagonale et soupira de soulagement en comprenant que ce n'était pas Drago qui était mis en cause. Mais un autre prénom revenait de manière récurrente : celui d'Enora. Cela eut le don de la faire se crisper à nouveau. En effet, elle aimait l'enfant de Severus comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. Elle se replongea alors plus profondément dans la lecture de la missive pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait en Angleterre et pourquoi ce n'était pas Drago qui écrivait. Inconsciemment, ses doigts s'agrippèrent fortement au parchemin en se rendant compte de ce que lui demandait le fils de Molly. Aller au Manoir Malefoy. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'Enora avait disparu pendant deux jours, que son fils unique avait failli en devenir fou (_oui, elle avait bien compris dans sa dernière lettre qu'il l'appréciait bien plus qu'il semblait vouloir le lui avouer_), qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée dans le jardin de l'immense bâtisse et que maintenant Drago ne voulait plus la quitter, George lui avait exprimé son inquiétude quant au réveil de la jeune fille. Narcissa avait bien saisi ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur et qu'elle fuit définitivement son ami parce qu'elle était effrayée par un endroit qui lui était cher. La rousse avait donc besoin d'elle, selon le jeune homme, pour pouvoir affronter la situation avec quelqu'un qui la ressentait à peu près de la même manière. Totalement surprise par cette demande qu'elle venait de recevoir, la femme se mit à trembler de tout son corps sans retenue. Elle en lâcha sans s'en rendre compte la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts graciles. Tandis qu'elle s'agrippait plus fortement à la rambarde, Barvi, qui passait par là pour continuer à débarrasser la table de sa maîtresse, la remarqua en position de détresse. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita vers elle. Il évalua en quelques secondes la situation et claqua des doigts. Un siège confortable apparut, pour se placer juste sous les fesses de celle qu'il servait. Cette dernière s'assit en perdant toute la grâce que lui avait inculquée ses parents et sa vie auprès de Lucius. L'Elfe de Maison vit bien qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait en état de réfléchir et prit le parti de lui apporter un verre d'eau et une Potion Revigorante. Elle but les deux liquides (_l'un plus nauséabond que l'autre_) d'une traite. Se sentant immédiatement mieux, elle remercia Barvi et se mit à reprendre ses esprits. Elle put, grâce à cela, remettre son cerveau en marche. Narcissa se fustigea alors. Son ex-mari était à Azkaban, la prison la mieux protégée de toute l'Angleterre (_n'était-ce pas aussi la seule ?_). Il ne pouvait donc pas l'atteindre si elle retournait au Manoir. Elle soupira, la logique reprenant enfin le dessus dans le contrôle de son esprit. La mère de Drago riva finalement ses yeux au loin. Ils brillaient d'une lueur particulière : la détermination. Se détachant du paysage qui s'étendait sous son regard flou, la femme se leva du fauteuil que lui avait apporté son serviteur.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

**oOo**

Une heure.

Deux heures.

Trois heures.

Quatre heures.

Cinq heures.

Six heures.

Six heures et Enora ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle n'avait toujours pas donné le moindre petit indice montrant qu'elle était sur le point de le faire. Mais tous savaient qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces après la dure nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Seul Bitsy avait eu le surprenant courage (_en effet, ce n'était pas une caractéristique très présente chez les Elfes de Maison, mais celui de Drago avait un héro : Dobby. Lui savait ce qu'était le vrai courage_) de venir déranger son maître, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ou uniquement pour humecter les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Au bout de deux heures, il était venu pour apporter au blond un plateau repas empli de toutes sortes de mets différents en espérant que l'un d'entre eux lui plairait et qu'il le mange. Mais, pour le malheur du petit être, le jeune homme n'avait touché à rien de tout ce qu'il avait préparé avec soin et qu'il avait laissé en suspension à ses côtés pour que ce lui soit accessible. Seul George avait su, en bon Weasley qu'il était, faire honneur au repas que lui avait concocté Bitsy. Ainsi, ce dernier ne se sentait pas totalement désespéré et ne remettait pas en doute ses talents de cuisinier, surtout depuis que le rouquin lui en avait demandé une nouvelle portion. Au contraire de Ronald qui mangeait tout le temps en grande quantité sauf quand il était nerveux, le jeune homme ne mangeait comme un troll que lorsqu'il était angoissé. En effet, il attendait autant avec impatience une réponse de la mère de son ami autant avec beaucoup de réserve le réveil complet et total d'Enora. Alors pour s'occuper un tant soit peu l'esprit après avoir mangé toutes (_ou presque_) les réserves de nourriture du Manoir, George s'était trouvé un échiquier magique, avait ensorcelé une partie des pions et s'était entrainé à perfectionner ses stratégies (_bah oui, il avait un frère à battre malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer_).

Cela faisait quelques heures (_il aurait bien été incapable de dire combien exactement tant il était plongé dans son jeu_) qu'il était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil vert émeraude (_Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours_) quand il entendit un bruit de carillon. Cela le fit sursauter et il se précipita sur l'origine du bruit : la porte d'entrée de l'immense bâtisse. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua qu'il était le second, Bitsy étant déjà présent. Ce dernier en bon majordome qu'il pouvait être ouvrit à l'invité qu'ils n'attendaient pas, à moins que...

George retint son souffle tandis que le battant tournait à une lenteur affolante (_enfin selon ses propres sensations_) sur ses gonds. Il relâcha tout (_euuuh... Pas tout, mais son souffle, hein ! Seulement son souffle_) quand il aperçut le visage de la personne qui avait sonné.

Narcissa Black.

Tout le corps du jeune homme se détendit. Elle avait finalement répondu à son appel. Il en était plus que soulagé. Cette femme saurait faire face à ce que vivait son amie, sa meilleure amie.

Rapidement, Bitsy s'écarta pour laisser passer la mère de son maître. Sans un mot, il la débarrassa de son vêtement et de son luxueux sac de voyage. Il disparut en laissant la lady en compagnie du rouquin. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre un peu gênés. Puis, se reprenant, George se décida à revêtir le rôle d'hôte à la place de son ami. Toujours sans qu'aucune parole ne soit proférée, le jeune homme dirigea la femme vers le grand salon où il était quelques instants plus tôt. Sur le chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son invitée et remarqua qu'elle avait laissé tomber le masque d'indifférence qu'elle portait habituellement pour se laisser aller à ses émotions. En effet, elle traversait, en suivant son cadet, les différentes pièces que Drago avaient rénovées. Arrivés à destination, Narcissa s'assit avec grâce en continuant son inspection des lieux. Au même moment, Bitsy réapparut en apportant un plateau avec des tasses, contenant de quoi boire. Il donna un thé vert de Chine à la femme aux yeux bleus, parce qu'il savait que c'était sa boisson préférée. Dans l'autre bol, il y avait un chocolat chaud pour le jeune homme. Avant de prononcer une quelconque phrase, chacun but une gorgée des liquides que leur avait donnés l'Elfe de Maison. Ils se brûlèrent tous les deux la gorge dans leur empressement, mais cela les empêcha de parler trop vite.

\- Alors, comme ça vous avez besoin de mon aide..., commença la blonde, évitant le sujet du changement de tête de la maison où elle avait mis au monde son fils et où les pires atrocités avaient été perpétrées.

\- Oui... Vous avez toutes les deux vécu dans ce Manoir et y avez passé des années peu sympathiques dans l'ensemble...

\- Et vous pensez que je pourrais aider Enora dans son profond traumatisme bien mieux que vous, parce que nous étions dans le même bateau ou presque ?, l'interrompit-elle.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

\- De plus, vous avez été proches d'après ce que nous en a dit Enora. C'est vous qui lui a donné des cours pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir en sortant de son cachot. Vous êtes donc liées par de nombreux souvenirs communs. C'est ce qui, je pense, pourrait vous permettre de la toucher bien plus que Drago ou n'import qui d'autre.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Narcissa. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble quand mon mari n'était pas là, tout comme Drago qui était à Poudlard la majorité du temps.

\- Vous serez donc la plus à même de la convaincre qu'elle n'a strictement plus rien à craindre dans cette maison, conclut George.

Ce fut à cette phrase que tout fut plus clair dans l'esprit de la mère.

\- C'est pour cela que Dray a refait tout le Manoir..., chuchota-t-elle.

Ayant entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, George opina du bonnet, la confortant dans son idée.

\- C'était autant pour vous que pour Enora. Vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui, alors il voulait que vous puissiez lui rendre visite sans que vous ne soyez mal à l'aise.

\- Je reconnais bien là mon fils, sourit la femme, en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Se souciant toujours de celles qu'il aime.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué en Angleterre à cause de son exil, dont l'enterrement de Severus et de tous les morts de la guerre à Poudlard, quand soudain un « pop » se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se jetèrent un coup d'œil gêné de s'être montré si peu attentif à ce qui les entourait. Ils se retournèrent finalement vers un Bitsy qui était totalement survolté. Ils ne surent pas tout de suite si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mot tant il était excité.

\- Monsieur George ! Maîtresse Narcissa ! Il... Il faut que... Elle... Maître Drago... Il...

Agacée, Narcissa (_qui s'était levée, à l'instar de son compagnon, en voyant l'Elfe de Maison_) posa ses poings sur ses hanches et eut un regard noir vers le pauvre petit être qui cessa tout à fait de parler, espérant se trouver partout dans le monde sauf là.

\- Bitsy ! Respire et raconte-nous avec calme ce qui se passe !, ordonna-t-elle avec un ton qui n'accordait aucune réplique.

Le serviteur baissa la tête et acquiesça. Il prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête avec un timide regard désolé vers la mère de son maître.

\- Mademoiselle Enora s'est réveillée, dit-il finalement et tout simplement.

George grogna. Il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus vite ? Satané Elfe de Maison ! D'un geste ample, il guida Narcissa vers la chambre où avait été installée la jeune rousse. Elle reconnut rapidement le chemin qui menait vers l'aile des chambres d'amis. La femme remarqua sans aucun problème tous les petits et grands changements qu'avait faits son fils dans les couloirs et les pièces qu'elle pouvait entrapercevoir à travers des portes presque fermées. Elle était heureuse de voir ce qu'il avait fait de tout cela et à quel point il était vraiment chez lui maintenant.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent tous les deux introduits dans la chambre où se reposait Enora. George se rendit aussitôt compte que les paroles du Médicomage avaient été respectées à la lettre, quand il vit la fiole de Potion Revigorante vide sur la table de nuit en compagnie de nombreux verres qui devaient être remplis d'eau à l'origine. La rousse était parfaitement réveillée et souriait à son meilleur ami. Mais elle avait bien vite compris qu'il était gêné par quelque chose, étant donné la manière dont il évitait soigneusement tous ses coups d'œil quand elle essayait de croiser son regard. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

Cependant son attention fut vite détournée par les nouveaux arrivants. On vit alors son sourire s'agrandir en remarquant Narcissa aux côtés de son ami du Terrier. La mère se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Oubliée l'arrogance des Sangs-Purs ! Ici, elle pouvait être elle-même avec les gens qu'elle aimait. La rouquine adressa seulement un regard joyeux à George qui annonça rapidement qu'il devait sortir pour envoyer des messages prévenant de son réveil. Étant donné qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner, le jeune homme était persuadé que son message trouverait un maximum de monde chez lui, enfin, chez ses parents. Il leur fit parvenir son Patronus en leur donnant la bonne nouvelle, et en leur demandant de prévenir McGonagall, qu'Enora était vraiment sortie d'affaire et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Cela fait, il retourna dans la chambre où Narcissa racontait à ces jeunes adultes qu'elle aimait plus que tout comment c'était l'Amérique. George se racla la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je n'ai pas oublié que c'est demain que je fais ma rentrée et que je rouvre mon magasin... Je dois encore aller fignoler quelques petites choses pour que tout soit une réussite. Je vais donc vous laisser ! J'espère que vous passerez y faire un tour !

Il allait partir et se diriger vers la cuisine pour demander à Bitsy un en-cas (_il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faire à manger le soir_), quand on l'interpella.

\- Mais, comment tu vas faire tout seul ? Il va y avoir un monde fou et ce sera super difficile s'il n'y a personne pour t'aider !, se désola Enora, à qui ce rôle aurait dû incomber.

Mais Drago avait dit qu'elle devait au moins rester au lit jusqu'à demain midi pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait pas de problème. Le rouquin sourit face à la sollicitude de son amie.

\- Pas de problème ! Je vais embaucher Ginny et Anabeth qui ne travaillent pas demain ! Et puis, je t'attends de pied ferme pour la suite de la semaine et les jours à venir !

La rousse aux yeux bleus sourit, soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne laissait pas George faire face à tout tout seul. Ce dernier les laissa finalement quelques secondes plus tard. De son côté, Enora regarda ses compagnons du moment et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais en fait, on est où là ?

Drago et Narcissa se jetèrent un coup d'œil, incertains de la conduite à suivre. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas l'enfant de Severus Rogue, le plus grand Maître de Potions qui ait jamais existé, pour rien. Elle avait hérité de lui son intelligence. Elle comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait.

\- Nous... Nous sommes au... Manoir, n'est-ce pas ?, bégaya-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

La mère et le fils virent immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sans qu'ils puissent l'empêcher, son regard se voila et s'ancra dans le vague. Ils lui parlèrent tout le temps pendant plusieurs minutes, lui disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre que tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, parce qu'ils étaient soit morts, soit en prison... Mais rien n'y faisait. Drago sortit alors quelques instants ne supportant plus cette sorte de rejet de ce qui faisait, selon lui, partie intégrante de son univers à cause de quelque chose de ce même univers. Narcissa attrapa alors fermement la main de sa pupille et, de l'autre, elle obligea son visage à se tourner vers elle.

\- Ma belle..., commença-t-elle simplement. Je sais que tu m'entends, même coincée dans un coin de ton cerveau, comme tu dois l'être en ce moment, pour te protéger de tes angoisses. Tu dois probablement te passer en boucle encore et encore ce qui s'est passé ces douze dernières années. Tu as le droit de le faire. Tu te trouves dans un endroit hostile à tes yeux. Mais je sais aussi que tu es plus forte que ça. La preuve, j'ai compris ce que tu venais faire ici : tu étais là pour combattre ta peur de cette maison pour l'amitié de mon fils. Je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup, tout comme lui. Vous vous êtes aidés l'un l'autre à passer cette épreuve, cette période de trouble dans laquelle vous êtes nés. Ce que tu as essayé de faire démontre que tu as un courage hors du commun. Un courage digne des plus grands... Digne de ton père... Tu t'es battu et tu te bats encore contre toi-même pour ce et ceux que tu aimes. Je suis fière de toi...

À ces mots, Enora sortit de sa torpeur et fixa la femme qu'elle avait souvent considérée comme sa mère d'adoption. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais ses yeux exprimaient toute la colère du monde.

\- Comment ça, fière de moi ? Comment quelqu'un peut-il être fier de moi ? J'ai abandonné Drago alors qu'il avait besoin de moi ! Je n'ai vu que ma peur quand on m'a annoncé que je devais venir ici ! La peur ! Est-ce bien cela ce que l'on attend de quelqu'un dont on est fier ? Qu'il ressente de la peur ? Je ne suis digne de personne ici. Et surtout pas de _lui_, finit-elle en laissant sa voix et son emportement diminuer d'un, voire même, de plusieurs tons.

\- Tu sais, reprit Narcissa, j'ai fait preuve de la même lâcheté que toi.

En entendant ses paroles, la rousse voulut se rebeller et la contredire, mais la mère de famille leva la main d'un geste autoritaire, lui ordonnant de ne pas prononcer un mot de plus.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Que crois-tu que j'ai fait en quittant le pays pour aller me terrer aux États-Unis ? Seulement une balade de santé ? Non... Je suis partie, comme une voleuse, sans presque dire au revoir, pour fuir tous les souvenirs que j'ai ici de ma vie. Elle ne convenait pas du tout à ce que je pensais, à mes idéaux, mais je ne peux pas renier ce que j'ai accompli durant toutes ses années. C'est ce que j'ai compris en allant prendre le Portoloin pour revenir à Londres. Parce que, si je faisais cela, je reniais aussi cette partie de ma vie où Drago est apparu. Et ça, ce n'est pas possible. Alors, autant je suis revenue pour toi et t'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme que nous avons toutes les deux, parce qu'à deux on est plus fort, mais je suis aussi là pour accepter mon passé et mes actes. Tout comme toi tu dois le faire, avec tes peurs et tes secrets. C'est comme cela que tu pourras vivre heureuse.

Enora resta sans voix face au discours éloquent et sincère que venait de lui faire la mère de son meilleur ami. Cette dernière reprit son souffle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et maintenant, nous allons toutes les deux nous entraider et faire face à nos peurs. D'autant plus que nous ne serons pas seules. Drago, George et tous les autres seront présents pour toi, j'en suis persuadée, termina-t-elle dans un sourire que la rouquine lui rendit timidement.

Narcissa regarda alors par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle donnait sur une partie du parc que peu de personnes connaissait parce qu'elle n'était visible que de cette aile du Manoir.

\- Mais pour l'instant, nous allons dîner et nous reposer !

\- Oh oui !, grogna Drago qui venait de refaire son entrée dans la pièce, son visage s'étant illuminé en voyant les deux femmes qu'il aimait si proche l'une de l'autre, sans avoir conscience de ce qui venait juste de se passer entre elles. Parce que moi, j'ai faim !

\- Hum... Si maître Drago avait mangé ce midi, ce ne serait pas le cas..., déclara Bitsy qui avait suivi la conversation du couloir et qui s'était permis d'entrer pour dire que le repas était prêt.

Sauf qu'il remarqua tout de suite après l'insolence de sa réplique. Rapidement, il se mit à la recherche de quelque chose pour se punir d'avoir fait un reproche à son maître. Alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser faire comme il le devait quand son père gouvernait dans cette maison, Drago empêcha l'Elfe de Maison de faire un seul geste, tandis que Narcissa se levait en mettant les poings sur les hanches et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris, jeune homme ?, grinça la femme.

Comiquement pour quelqu'un comme Enora qui voyait la scène de l'extérieur, le blond, laissant son arrogance habituelle de côté, baissa la tête, reconnaissant sa mère comme la dominante du foyer.

\- Qu'il ne faut pas sauter de repas, quand bien même on n'a pas envie de manger ?

\- Exactement !

Elle s'approcha de lui, le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants qui ressemblèrent à une éternité (_voire plusieurs_) aux yeux du jeune Serpentard et se pencha. Soudain, sans crier gare _(bah, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon_), elle claqua sa main sur le haut du dos de la tête de son fils unique. Celui-ci réprima un gémissement de mécontentement et fit le gros dos en attendant que l'orage passe. De son côté, la rousse pouffait de rire assise sur son lit, comme au spectacle. Puis, les deux parents (_personnes de la même famille, hein ?_) se mirent à rire à l'instar de la fille de Severus. Le fou-rire continua quelques minutes, puis Narcissa décida que, ce soir, ils ne mangeraient pas dans la salle à manger habituelle, mais dans la chambre avec Enora. Cela leur permettait de passer du temps tous les trois sans laisser la jeune fille dans son grand lit cage toute seule*. Ainsi, ils passèrent ensemble une soirée plus qu'agréable à plaisanter, rendant cet endroit sordide un lieu où la bonne humeur était reine.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, la rouquine s'éveilla dans la chambre de la veille, sans que la peur ne la prenne au ventre. Elle sourit. C'était un grand pas pour elle. En effet, savoir qu'elle était dans le Manoir de ses cauchemars, sans pour autant en être effrayée, la rendait heureuse. Cela la rapprochait de son meilleur ami et rien n'était plus beau que cela. Et puis, elle avait compris qu'elle comptait vraiment beaucoup pour Drago quand Narcissa lui avait expliqué que le jeune homme était en train de tout refaire dans la bâtisse. Cela lui avait vraiment chaud au cœur et elle avait senti une sensation bizarre au creux de son ventre. Pourtant, loin de s'y intéresser, elle se concentra sur le fait que le blond évitait de moins en moins son regard tout en restant un peu gêné. Mais elle ne se souvenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état à son égard. Elle se promit d'essayer de lui en parler dès qu'elle aurait un moment seule à seul avec lui dans la journée.

Contrairement à ce que lui avait ordonné le maître de la maison, Enora se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Cette partie du jardin, elle la connaissait bien. En effet, c'était là que les Mangemorts lui faisaient exécuter ses balades quand elle avait été sage, parce que c'était le seul endroit du parc que l'on ne voyait pas des fenêtres du corps de bâtiment principal. Cela évitait ainsi à Lucius de voir celle qu'il tenait prisonnière en ses murs, parce qu'elle le dégoûtait. Lorgnant le rebord à balustrade et prise d'un besoin de s'asseoir, la rousse ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et s'assit sur le bas de l'encadrement en posant sa tête contre le fer froid du garde-corps. Elle respirait doucement l'air tiède de cette fin de matinée, les yeux dans le vague, lorsque Bitsy apparut dans la pièce. Il parut horrifié de la voir ainsi.

\- Mademoiselle Enora ! Vous ne devriez pas sortir de ce lit ! Vous deviez attendre cet après-midi !

La jeune fille se tourna vers la petite créature et lui sourit d'un air désolé.

\- Navrée Bitsy... Mais j'avais besoin d'air frais, tu comprends... Je supporte peu de rester enfermée... Surtout ici...

Le pauvre être la regarda avec un sourire. Il lui proposa un petit-déjeuner qu'elle accepta tout de suite. Cependant, malin, il posa une condition à ce repas : qu'elle retourne dans son lit. Elle sourit à son tour et demanda juste à laisser la fenêtre ouverte. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénients, l'Elfe de Maison disparut pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau disposant de tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un petit déjeuner soit réussi. Il avait même ajouté à cela la Gazette du Sorcier. En buvant son jus d'orange sans pulpe (_c'était meilleur, parait-il..._), elle eut un regard heureux. En effet, en première page, trônait un George tout content qui tirait avec un pistolet qui crachait des petits feus d'artifice pour annoncer la réouverture de sa boutique. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir une Ginny et une Anabeth, autant d'attaque qu'effrayées par le monde qui était en train d'attendre devant la porte sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ricana en voyant leur tête, mais s'arrêta tout de suite en pensant que le lendemain, ce serait son tour. Tandis qu'elle survolait les autres articles, dans le reste du Manoir, Drago et Narcissa terminaient de prendre leur premier repas de la journée.

Soudain, ils entendirent des paroles dans une pièce juste à côté : celle de la cheminée. Le blond reconnut immédiatement la voix de Molly Weasley et de Minerva McGonagall. Tout de suite, le jeune homme se leva pour aller les accueillir, se doutant qu'elles ne venaient pas pour lui mais pour Enora. Ce qui l'étonnait, cependant, était la présence de la Directrice de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas si proche que cela de la rouquine... Haussant les épaules, il les retrouva en train de donner leurs affaires à Bitsy. Il les salua, non sans avoir jeta un regard empli de questions à son ancienne professeure. Cette dernière décida de l'ignorer pour discuter avec Narcissa qui venait de les rejoindre. Le Serpentard les conduisit à travers la maison, les laissant papoter et s'extasier devant la décoration du Manoir. Il bombait le torse en entendant ces compliments et sa mère lui attribuait tout le mérite. Le petit groupe arriva rapidement à la chambre et la blonde et brune prit l'initiative d'aller vérifier qu'Enora était visible. Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Ils découvrirent alors une rousse assise dans un fauteuil, habillée et en train de lire sagement la page sport (_c'est-à-dire Quidditch_) du journal. Elle sourit aux nouveaux venus, et particulièrement lorsque son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami. Ils prirent tous et toutes un siège et demandèrent des nouvelles à la jeune fille sur son état de santé. Elle leur précisa que tout allait bien. Jusque là Minerva était restée très silencieuse.

\- Mademoiselle Rogue, dit-elle finalement. Je suis venue aujourd'hui autant pour m'assurer que vous n'aviez eu aucun problème après ce qui c'était passé que pour pouvoir vous demander quelque chose. Avant-hier, vous êtes entrée sur le terrain de Poudlard sans que j'en sois informée, ce qui peut être punissable par la loi sorcière. En effet, cette école est faite pour être un endroit sûr pour que les élèves puissent apprendre en toute quiétude. Mais vous avez su passer outre les différentes défenses du château, ce qui prouve que nous avons un véritable trou dans notre sécurité. Mais nous ne savons pas comment y pallier. J'aimerais donc vous demander deux choses simples. Premièrement, j'apprécierais que la prochaine fois que vous venez rendre visite à votre père, ce soit en me prévenant et en passant par la chemine de mon bureau. Secondement, j'aimerais que vous passiez le week-end prochain à l'école pour que nous puissions travailler avec vous sur le trou dans notre système de défense.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à ce discours et à ces demandes. Enora accepta donc. Alors, rapidement, ayant accompli ce qu'elle avait à faire, Minerva dut partir pour terminer de préparer la rentrée qui aurait lieu dans une courte semaine. Rentrée que Ginny ferait. Bitsy fut appelé pour la raccompagner. Les quatre autres continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Molly n'en vienne aux recherches que Percy et Hermione n'avaient pas cessées de mener pendant son absence. En entendant cela, Drago et celle qu'il aimait se redressèrent dans leurs fauteuils, stupéfaits.

\- Comment ?, demanda Enora d'une toute petite voix.

Molly sourit.

\- Hermione a découvert l'emplacement exact de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, répéta-t-elle, obligeante.

La jeune fille regarda son meilleur ami et lui sourit. Ils avaient trouvé ! Bientôt elle saurait qui était sa mère. Bientôt elle saurait qui elle était.

* * *

* Reconnaîtront la référence qui pourront...

_Bon bon bon... _

_C'est la fin !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez donc un petit commentaire, ce serait sympa. Ca ne prends pas de temps, juste quelques secondes..._

_Brefons !_

_Je vous laisse, vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis :_

_A LA REVOYURE ! :D_


	30. Chapitre 30

_Salut les petits loups !_

_Comment vas depuis deux semaines ?  
Deux semaines ? Déjà ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ! Moi vous m'avez manqué en tous cas ! Mais, fallait bien que je fasse ma rentrée !  
_

_En tous cas, je pense que je vais rester sur ce rythme pour les prochaine semaine, sauf sûrement pendant les vacances, mais je n'en sais rien encore !_

_Sinon, ma rentrée s'est bien passée et je me suis bien intégrée à ma fac, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez. Bah oui, je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous pensez puisque **je n'ai reçu aucune review** durant ces deux semaines !_

_Brefouille !_

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi sauf mes personnages originaux et l'intrigue._

_Bonne lecture_

_Enjoy it ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Le soir même, après la fermeture de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse (_où Enora venait de passé une après-midi complètement folle parmi tous les sorciers enthousiasmés par la réouverture de cet antre de joie qui leur avait tant manqué_), ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Terrier. Par "tous", il fallait entendre George, Percy et Anabeth, Hermione et Ronald, Harry et Ginny, Arthur et Molly, George et Enora ainsi que Drago et Narcissa. Cette dernière entrait pour la première fois dans l'antre tant chérie des Weasley et comprenait ce que son fils avait voulu dire par "original". En effet, elle n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi bancale. Molly l'avait bien remarqué quand elle lui avait fait visiter l'intérieur puis l'extérieur de la bâtisse. La blond et brune avait eu une expression aussi ahurie qu'impressionnée. Elle se demandait par quels moyens Merlin avait fait qu'elle tienne encore debout cette maison. Cependant, ce qui l'avait surtout frappée, c'était la chaleur qui émanait de l'endroit. Pas seulement une chaleur due au chauffage qui ronflait dans une pièce adossée à la maison, mais aussi une chaleur humaine. Les couleurs, le désordre (_dont Molly s'est excusé un nombre incalculable de fois, arguant qu'elle n'était pas aidée par les hommes de la maison_), les odeurs… Tout était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'alors. Pourtant ce n'était différent dans un sens négatif. Au contraire. La mère du blond avait pensé en voyant tout cela qu'elle aurait aimé vivre et évoluer dans un foyer tel que celui-ci. Mais son monde de l'aristocratie ne lui permettait en aucun cas ce genre d'écart à la bonne conduite dans la haute société. La quadragénaire américaine d'adoption enviait la vie qu'avait pu mener la famille de Gryffondors. Elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions sur la possibilité qu'elle avait de vivre ce genre d'existence un peu bohème mais sans préjugé ni obligation, d'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais pu y goûter. Elle comprenait un peu mieux ce que son cousin Sirius avait pu trouver en allant dans la maison des Rouge et Or.

Enora regardait celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère d'adoption. La rouquine remarqua bien vite les coups d'œil un peu envieux qu'elle lançait sur la maison et sur les relations très démonstratives que les personnes avaient autour d'elle. Elle faisait presque tache dans cet endroit avec son air automatiquement hautain et sa prestance habituelle. La jeune fille espérait que la soirée saurait lui donner une impulsivité nouvelle, influencée qu'elle était par les Gryffondors qui l'entouraient. Se détournant de Narcissa, la fille de Severus Rogue se dirigea vers Hermione qui lui apportait ses notes à propos de ses dernières découvertes. Tandis qu'elles se penchaient toutes deux au-dessus des feuilles manuscrites, ainsi que de l'ouvrage révélateur, Percy se plaça dans leur dos pour suivre la conversation. La brune ouvrit le livre à une page qu'elle avait marquée d'une plume. Enora se pencha sur les écrits qui parsemaient le feuillet. Elle fronça les sourcils à l'instar du frère de George (_il n'était pas là quand sa belle-s__œur avait fait sa découverte_). Il n'y avait rien de significatif dans tout ce qu'il y avait de rédiger là. Mais plissant des yeux, la rousse remarqua quelque chose que des humains comme ses amis ne pouvaient pas voir. En effet, il y avait une sorte de rainure au milieu de chacune des pages. Quelqu'un les avait pliées. Pas fort pour ne pas abimer l'ouvrage, mais assez pour qu'on puisse remarquer quelque chose après que cela ait été fait. Surprenant tout le monde (_Hermione pensait que personne ne comprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire_), Enora attrapa le livre et le mit devant elle. Saisissant le feuillet, elle les rabattit vers l'intérieur de la gouttière de l'œuvre encyclopédique sur les rainures qu'elle avait vues. Elle avait fait cela par instinct et ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir de cet origami. La demi-Elfe fut donc aussi étonnée que Percy de voir ce qu'elle avait mis en exergue, tandis que Hermione souriait d'un air énigmatique qui ressemblait étrangement aux mimiques d'un certain Directeur de Poudlard. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, venait d'apparaître une carte. Mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec la brune qui avait dû maintenir les deux pages ensemble, sous les doigts d'Enora les deux tranches des feuilles se rejoignirent pour ne former plus qu'une. Ainsi, deux choses se produisirent : le plan se détacha du livre pour se poser à plat sur la table qu'ils occupaient et la fille de Severus prit son envol dans un halo jaune-doré. Ses pieds et son corps décollèrent de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Puis, dans la continuité de cette magie que les spectateurs de l'instant commençaient à connaître, les glyphes d'un bleu indigo se dévoilèrent sur toute sa peau. Tous autour d'elle se jetèrent un cou d'œil surpris. Ensuite, reprenant leurs esprits, ils remarquèrent que leur amie lévitait la tête dans le plafond en bois du Terrier. Elle semblait vouloir passer à travers et se cognait le front à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait la voûte. Tandis que George se retenait de rire en pensant aux bleus qu'elle aurait quand ils l'auraient faite redescendre, les autres sortirent leur baguette. Enora, comme toujours dans une sorte de transe, continua à psalmodier les mêmes mots dans une langue inconnue, malgré la douleur qu'elle aurait dû ressentir à cet instant.

\- _Secretum prodere_, prononcèrent en chœur Narcissa, Drago et Hermione.

De leur côté, Ginny et Harry avaient créée un matelas gonflables qu'ils avaient placé juste sous leur amie pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop mal en retombant. Enora sourit à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient quand elle se releva de son lit aménagé spécialement pour elle. Drago, qui s'était tenu un peu en retrait après avoir lancé le sort, se précipita sur la rousse avec un verre d'eau qu'il venait de remplir magiquement.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

La rousse secoua négativement la tête à son meilleur ami en souriant. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau et de plus en plus concerné par tout ce qui lui arrivait en bien ou en mal. Enora adorait ce côté protecteur qu'il pouvait avoir envers elle sans que pour autant ce soit envahissant pour elle. En lui tendant ce verre, il s'était approché tout près d'elle, comme s'il pouvait, de cette manière, voir si elle lui mentait pour ne pas qu'il s'angoisse. Ainsi, avec ses sens particulièrement décuplés du fait de sa nature, elle se surprit à sentir parfaitement bien l'odeur qu'il portait : un mélange de sa fragrance naturelle et d'un parfum léger aux arômes de pastèque, basilic, lavande et verveine. Elle adorait. Son cœur s'en trouva à battre plus vite que jamais, cette proximité et cette odeur n'aidant pas à le calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait quand Drago se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle ?

La demi-Elfe n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que le blond qui faisait s'affoler son cœur la releva de son matelas, et ce, sans aucune difficulté (_aaah ! Ca muscle le Quidditch_). Molly fit disparaître cette paillasse qui encombrait son salon déjà bien rempli, tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers Hermione pour qu'elle leur explique ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Enora leur fasse une crise d'Avatar (_c'était George qui avait surnommé ce phénomène comme cela quand il avait entendu parler de la légende des Avatars qui contrôlaient les éléments_). La brune leur montra le livre, sachant qu'il expliquerait ce qui s'était passé lui-même. En effet, tous comprirent et s'extasièrent devant ce qui avait été découvert : une carte. Malgré le fait que ce soit Hermione qui l'avait vue et étudiée en premier, tout le monde félicita Enora pour ce tour de force dans les recherches qu'ils menaient pour retrouver la communauté elfique, et grâce à cela, la mère de la rousse. Mais cette dernière rectifia le tir des félicitations en disant que si Hermione ne l'avait pas trouvée auparavant, elle n'en serait pas plus avancée qu'il y avait quelques instants. Chacun se retourna donc vers une Lionne de Gryffondor rougissante de tous les compliments que venaient de lui faire la rousse et de tous ce qu'étaient en train de lui faire sa famille et ses amis. Dans cette effusion de joie et d'allégresse, Enora remarqua que Percy était déjà en train d'étudier la carte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte (_ou presque, Drago ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde_), la rousse rejoignit le frère de George.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela te dit ?

Le rouquin releva sa tête qu'il avait penchée sur le plan et eut un sourire pour son amie.

\- Ce que je peux constater ici, c'est que c'est une vieille carte, qui doit dater de l'époque du livre ou un peu plus vieille encore.

Enora lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Il lui sourit, comprenant son avidité à tout intégrer.

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord parce qu'une carte ne peut être plus récente que la date de publication de son livre. Cet ouvrage a été publié autour de 1100. Tu peux voir ça, grâce à certaines enluminures que l'on ne retrouve qu'à cette époque. Et puis, l'écrivain est un sorcier qui, et cela a été prouvé, a vécu au XIème et XIIème siècle. On peut aussi savoir que ce n'est pas un faux grâce à un sort tout simple. En effet, beaucoup de sorciers à son époque et encore après ont voulu lui volé ses découvertes et ses écrits. Alors, pour être sûr que c'était bien son travail qu'il transmettait, il a placé un de ses cheveux sous la reliure dans une stase magique. Comme ça, si on lance le sort _revelabit pilos_*, on pouvait être sûr que c'était bien lui qui avait écrit cette œuvre. Il n'y a que lui pour faire quelque chose de pareil.

Percy semblait émerveillé et fasciné par tout ce qu'il était en train de raconter à son amie. C'était donc ça que l'on devait ressentir lorsque l'on est passionné par un sujet ? La rousse avait hâte que cela lui arrive.

\- D'autre part, reprit-il après un petit silence, presque calculé de sa part, chaque lieu est nommé à la mode de l'époque.

\- Comme Paris qui s'appelait Lutèce à l'époque des Gaulois ?, demanda la rouquine, tout sourire.

Son ami la regarda d'un œil interrogateur. En fait, il n'en savait rien. Il ne connaissait pas, ou très peu par ce que lui en avait raconté ses frères et Hermione, la culture moldue. Et encore moins, l'histoire moldue des Français.

\- Oui, c'est cela, affirma Narcissa, en les faisant sursauter. C'est moi qui lui ai enseigné cela, il y a quelques années.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils se rendirent compte que leur conversation avait été suivie par tout le monde dans la pièce. En effet, ils avaient tous arrêté leurs discussions pour les écouter et savoir où en étaient les recherches. Etant donné que les deux amis ne parlaient pas très fort, le groupe avait été obligé de se rapprocher d'eux. Ce fut surtout le cas pour Drago, qui ne se trouvait pourtant pas très loin. Il semblait à Enora qu'il avait perdu cette gêne qu'il vêtait sur son visage tout le temps qu'ils avaient été au Manoir et que, maintenant, il voulait être le plus proche possible d'elle.

Percy continue alors et explique que, même s'ils ont, dorénavant, ce plan, cela ne leur dit pas pour autant précisément où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Enora soupire alors, pensant que cette avancée n'était qu'un pas de fourmi alors qu'elle s'attendait à un pas de géant. Ou juste de demi-géant... Voyant son air désespéré, Hermione lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle, rassurante comme une mère venant voir son enfant après un cauchemar. Lorsque j'ai étudié ce livre, j'ai repéré d'étranges inscriptions sibyllines. Au départ, je pensais qu'elles n'avaient aucun rapport avec la carte. Mais en la voyant, maintenant, tout assemblée qu'elle est, certaines d'entre elles me paraissent plus claires.

\- Et elles sont où ces inscriptions, comme tu dis ?, demanda doucement Ginny en voyant que tout le monde suivait avec attention ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leur yeux et que si elle parlait trop brusquement, elle risquait de tous les surprendre.

La brune sourit à sa meilleure amie. Elle la comprenait si bien.

\- Elles sont dans les pages entre la carte.

Cette phrase créa un tsunami de murmures parmi tout le public. La Lionne était bien contente d'avoir fait son petit effet. Seule Ginny semblait calme, de même que Harry, qui connaissait bien sa meilleure amie. Ron, au contraire, se fit prendre tout entier dans le jeu de suspense qu'avait mis en place sa petite amie.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que nous fassions pour résoudre les énigmes si nous ne pouvons pas y accéder ?, demanda Percy agacé par tant de remues ménage et par l'air presque suffisant de celle qui avait fait craquer son petit frère.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avec un petit air boudeur sur le visage.

\- Ne me connais-tu donc pas cher Perc' depuis tout ce temps où nous nous côtoyons ?, minauda-t-elle avec un sourire perçant sa mine sérieuse.

Elle lui laissa le temps de réfléchir et ne rouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de son beau-frère. De leur côté, tous les autres, dont Enora, montraient des signes d'impatience.

\- J'ai tout recopié sur un parchemin, bien évidemment !, sourit-elle de toute ses dents. Dès que je les aie vus, j'ai su que ces écrits seraient une partie de la clé pour accéder à la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

D'un tiroir sous la table de salon qu'ils entouraient tous, Hermione sortit une feuille couverte de tracés alambiqués et harmonieux. Percy lui prit des mains et se pencha dessus quelques secondes, restant silencieux.

\- Ah ! Ça c'est ma petite amie !, clama Ron fier comme un paon, en prenant la main de celle qu'il aimait et en la serrant fort.

Tout le monde rit à sa réplique qui lui ressemblait tant, même les anciens Serpentards. Cette fierté était tellement Gryffondor...

Au même moment, Drago se rapprochait toujours plus de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Enora trouvait cela aussi bizarre que mignon, mais elle le laissa faire. En effet de son côté à elle, son cœur aussi faisait des cabrioles dans sa cage thoracique. L'odeur de Drago emplissait ses poumons à chaque inspiration tant il était près d'elle.

La jeune femme se retint de sursauter quand le dos de la main du blond frôla la sienne aussi doucement qu'une plume. Elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait en elle avec Drago. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce type de sensation fourmillant dans tout son corps. De son côté, le blond maintenait fermement son visage droit devant lui, désespérant Enora qui aurait cru que lui comprendrait pourquoi elle se sentait si troublée et qu'il pourrait lui expliquer son comportement à son égard. Elle retint un grognement de frustration.

Soudain, elle perdit le contact de la douce peau du blond. Son cœur s'affola une demi-seconde, puis son rythme cardiaque redevint normal. Tout près d'elle, le jeune homme prenait son courage presque inexistant à deux mains pour cesser de jouer avec la belle rousse. Il voulait lui attraper cette main tentatrice.

Au même moment, Hermione interpella la demi-Elfe qui se décala de quelques centimètres qui firent manquer sa cible à Drago. La frustration changea alors de camp, sous les yeux moqueurs d'un certain propriétaire d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, qui suivait les avancées et les détours de la magie de l'amour.

La brune demanda à Enora d'aller chercher le dictionnaire de Runes pré-anciennes que lui avait légué son père. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi on en avait besoin, et se rendit donc compte qu'elle ne suivait plus du tout la conversation qui s'était engagée entre Percy et la petite-amie de Ron. Se fustigeant intérieurement, elle accepta d'aller le récupérer. L'ouvrage se trouvant dans sa chambre, la rouquine se dégagea de l'attroupement dû à la carte qu'ils venaient de découvrir pour accéder à l'escalier.

Grimpant rapidement les marches grinçantes qui menaient aux étages du Terrier, elle ne put voir Drago soupirer de déception et lancer un regard des plus noirs (_qui aurait sûrement fait peur à Severus et à Voldemort_) à Hermione qui ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher.

En attendant que la fille de Rogue redescende au salon, George se dirigea vers son ami et le prit à part dans la cuisine, tandis que Hermione ne pensait déjà plus à ce qui venait de se passer, à nouveau happée par une conversation à propos de ce livre si étrange, menée par Narcissa. Cette dernière capta un hochement de tête du rouquin, la remerciant de faire une petite diversion pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner avec son fils.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette méthode soit la meilleure pour faire en sorte qu'Enora te tombe dans les bras, tu sais..., commença sans préambule le jeune homme.

Drago grimaça.

\- Je sais..., répondit-il simplement en baissant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as entendu quand tu as récupéré Enora l'autre jour dans ton jardin, mais fais attention à ce que tu fais avec elle. Elle est fragile.

\- Je sais tout ça !, s'exclama le blond attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

Ils laissèrent un silence planer le temps que tous repartent à leur conversation d'origine. A cet instant, Enora refit son apparition souriante en tenant à bout de bras l'immense grimoire. Epoustouflante, avait pensé Drago.

\- Viens, proposa alors George. Allons faire un tour.

Le fils de Narcissa se laissa alors traîner au-dehors de l'intérieur réconfortant du Terrier pour se retrouver au bord du terrain attenant.

\- Bon... Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es aussi bizarre avec elle ces derniers jours ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle ne semble savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi... Un fois, tu es gêné, une fois, tu es un séducteur sûr de soi... C'est assez déstabilisant, tu le reconnaîtras, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond joua avec une petite motte de terre à ses pieds, les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée vers le sol, tel un enfant pris en faute. Il releva soudainement le visage vers son ami.

\- Quand on l'a retrouvée et que je l'ai prise dans mes bras, tu te souviens qu'elle bafouillait des paroles sans queue ni tête ?

George hocha seulement du bonnet, ne voulant pas interrompre la parole de son ami, en espérant qu'il continue à lui donner des explications.

\- Eh bien... Euuh... Il y a une seule chose que j'ai pu comprendre parmi tout ce qu'elle disait...

Le rouquin ne dit rien, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas en reste et montrait toute l'envie qu'il avait de connaitre la suite et fin de l'histoire.

\- Elle a dit « Je t'aime Drago ».

\- Quoi ?!

* * *

* "Révéler le cheveu". Oui, mon latin est nul et je me suis servi de Google Traduction, mais bon… On s'en fout hein ?

_Bon voilà, c'est la fin !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'apprécie les reviews, car ces mon seul gagne pain en tant que fanfictionneuse !_

_Donc **NE SOYEZ PAS RADIN** !_

_Ca prends une seconde ou deux !_

_Brefouille..._

_En espérant vous lire bientôt, je vous dis à dans deux semaines._

_A la revoyure !_


	31. Chapitre 31

_Hello !_

_Bon ! Me revoilà bien plus tôt que prévu ! Mais je me suis trouvée emportée par ce chapitre... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Mais en tous cas, il va vous surprendre... Enfin, je l'espère..._

_Bon, en tous cas, j'espère que tout le monde va bien !_

_On avance doucement vers la fin ! Déçus ? :p  
_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages originaux (comme Enora) et l'intrigue !_

_Booooon !_

_Bonne lecture les petits loups ! :)_

_Enjoy it ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Enora redescendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier du Terrier. Totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans le jardin de la maison aux allures de Tour de Pise, elle tendit le dictionnaire tant attendu à Hermione. La rousse interrogea du regard son amie, pour savoir quelle en serait son utilité, tandis que l'attention de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la maisonnée se détournait d'elles deux, sauf celle de Percy. En effet, la nouveauté étant passée, la partie technique des prochaines découvertes n'intéressait pas grand monde. Les trois compères se penchèrent plus avant sur ce qui les intriguait. Sentant le regard continu et interrogateur de la fille de Severus, Hermione se redressa pour la fixer droit dans les yeux, alors que Percy manipulait les parchemins où la brune avait retranscrit les pages cachées par la carte.

\- En fait, pour tout te dire, j'ai fait ce que l'on pourrait appeler un clonage magique sur ce que je soupçonne être des énigmes nous permettant de comprendre le plan. D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit crypté quant à l'emplacement de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, ce plan… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si important pour que cela soit caché pour la plupart des personnes, n'ayant pas l'érudition pour comprendre ce livre…, dériva la brune, les yeux dans le vague. Peut-être que quelque chose y est conservé et que seuls les plus sages pourront y parvenir…

Enora se racla la gorge en souriant pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de la Lionne du Trio d'Or, lui permettant ainsi (_enfin, elle l'espérait_) de revenir de l'endroit où ses pensées semblait l'avoir enlevée.

\- Oh !, s'exclama Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle avait cessé de parler et avait totalement changé de sujet.

La rousse lui fit un petit sourire qui lui pardonnait cette digression, non sans montrer toute son impatience à connaître la raison pour laquelle elle avait dû monter presque en catastrophe dans sa chambre. La brune sourit et se passa une main sur son visage pour se focaliser à nouveu sur ce qui les intéressait toutes les deux.

\- Pendant que tu étais concentrée sur Drago (_cette réflexion fit rougir la concernée, autant qu'elle faisait sourire ses amis à ses côtés_), Percy et moi avons commencé à essayer de comprendre les énigmes que j'avais recopiées. Nous avons chacun pris une des deux feuilles et nous les avons observées. Je me suis rapprochée un instant de la lumière d'une des bougies pour y voir plus clair quand j'ai découvert des runes identiques à celles que tu as sur la peau quand tu as tes crises. Ou du moins assez ressemblantes pour que cela m'interpelle immédiatement. Tu te demandes peut-être comment ce genre de choses a pu être transcrit sur mes parchemins alors qu'on ne les voyait même pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le principe du clonage magique, comme je l'appelle, c'est de copier à l'identique le papier en lui-même, et pas seulement ce qui est écrit dessus, mais aussi son… « ADN », je dirais. Donc cela calque aussi ce qui a été écrit en filigrane sur le papier.

Enora laissa échapper un bruit appréciateur. Ce procédé lui paraissait vraiment ingénieux. La guerre et les recherches qu'elle avait dues faire pour retrouver les Horcruxes avaient transformé son amie en une femme aux réflexes scientifiques émérite. Hermione lui sourit à nouveau, mais laissa, quelques secondes plus tard, transparaître une mine soucieuse.

\- Le problème, c'est que pour lire ce genre de message, c'est difficile… Alors, si en plus, c'est écrit en runes anciennes, cela ne facilite pas notre tâche de traduction…

La rousse, au lieu de se laisser aller à un partiel découragement devant la tâche qui les attendait tous les trois, eut un air malicieux, qui ressemblait bien trop à celui de George pour son propre bien et pour que cela soit une simple coïncidence. La demi-Elfe avait une idée et cela se voyait.

\- Quoi ?, l'apostropha la brune, un peu brusquement, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Elle n'aimait pas que, lorsque quelqu'un trouvait une solution à une colle où elle échouait lamentablement, il lui fasse endurer un certain suspense. La jeune femme se retint de se mettre à taper du pied pour montrer son impatience. Enora, assez empathique, comprit rapidement le problème et perdit un tant soit peu son sourire à la Bubus* (_bah oui, c'était le surnom qu'elle donnait dans son for intérieur à un certain Albus Dumbledore. Il ne fallait pas se lasser du peu de folie que l'on avait dans la vie_).

\- Je pensais à une technique moldue que j'ai découverte dans un des livres que j'ai lus depuis ma sortie des cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Mais oui !, s'exclama Hermione, coupant la rousse, comprenant tout de suite où voulait en venir son amie. Mon père m'en avait déjà parlé quand j'étais plus petite ! Non, mais où avais-je la tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas où précisément, mais cela devait être très loin d'ici, se moqua Ron, qui passait par-là, pour voir si tout allait pour le mieux dans le salon où ils s'étaient installés.

Il en profita pour poser un délicat baiser sur la tête de sa petite amie qu'il surplombait. Cette dernière lui jeta un petit coup d'œil aussi noir qu'attendri (_oui, et Enora se demanda comment la brune avait réussi ce tour de force parce que ce sont deux sentiments bien difficiles à associer, surtout dans un regard_) avant de se retourner vers la rousse avec qui elle discutait.

\- Il faut que nous utilisions du jus de citron !

Percy, en entendant cela, releva la tête.

\- Comment ça, il faut utiliser du jus de citron ? Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait _tremper_ les pages _dans_ du jus de citron ?, grimaça-t-il, car il avait suivi la pensée de ses amies, imaginant dans son esprit le sacrilège que c'était à ses yeux, bien que ce ne soit que des copies des pages de l'ouvrage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle, elle voyait bien la différence à faire entre les copies et les originaux !

\- Ecoute, c'est la seule solution pour ce que soit plus facile pour nous d'étudier ces parchemins. Ça nous permettra de faire apparaître les écritures qui sont en filigrane. D'un, parce que celles qui sont superflues disparaîtront. Et de deux, parce que je vais déposer dessus une poudre spéciale qui stabilisera les runes que nous ferons apparaître**. En plus, j'en ai dans mes affaires ! Et puis, de toute façon, je ne comptais pas faire ça sans prendre des précautions. Je vais les dupliquer à nouveau… Nous utiliserons les copies des copies, comme ça, si cela rate, eh bien, cela ne sera pas grave, ok ?

Un tant soit peu rassuré, Percy acquiesça. Il regardait Hermione appliquer ce qu'elle lui avait proposé (_c'est-à-dire calquer à nouveau les parchemins_), tandis qu'Enora se dirigea vers la cuisine de sa mère pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait comme quantité de citron. Quand la rouquine revint, Hermione avait terminé. Mais Enora, elle, avait un visage déçu.

\- Molly n'a pas de citron pour que nous puissions faire cela ce soir, annonça-t-elle, presque la mort dans l'âme.

\- Eh bien, nous irons en acheter demain, décréta l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Son amie fit la moue à l'instar de Percy.

\- Mais je travaille demain !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Eh bien, j'irais ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être défaitistes quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux !, râla Granger. Je me demande comment Anabeth et Drago peuvent vous supporter quand vous êtes dans cet état-là tous les deux !

Si le frère de Ron grogna pour afficher son désaccord avec les paroles de sa presque-belle-sœur, Enora, elle, rougit fortement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait avec son meilleur ami en ce moment. Tout à l'heure, son cœur qui s'emballait parce qu'il était juste à côté d'elle, maintenant ses joues qui la trahissaient parce que l'on parlait simplement de sa relation avec lui… Il lui tardait de pouvoir s'allonger sur son lit et, en attendant le sommeil, de prendre un peu de recul avec tout cela.

\- …déjà fait, n'est-ce pas Enora ?, demanda Hermione en interpellant la jeune fille qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais…

La brune ne put achever sa phrase parce qu'elle entendit Percy et Arthur être appelés devant la cheminée qui était reliée au Réseau de Cheminette. Tous les habitants du Terrier se précipitèrent dessus, abandonnant leurs diverses activités, sauf Drago et George qui étaient encore dehors et qui n'étaient en aucun cas au courant de ce remue-ménage. Enora, qui ne savait pas qu'ils étaient sortis, s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir auprès d'elle, quand elle les aperçut dans le jardin en train de discuter tranquillement. Elle sourit devant cette amitié que Papa-Malefoy-Gros-Sous aurait eu en horreur et que même son fils n'aurait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous, quand bien même était-ce quelque chose qu'il espérait au fond de lui.

La rousse reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la cheminée.

\- Messieurs Weasley, tonna la voix grave de Robards (_le grand retour_), le chef des Aurors qui avait été, avec Arthur, délivré la fille de Severus. Je suis désolé de vous déranger ce soir, mais le Ministre de la Magie m'a demandé de vous contacter de toute urgence. Nous faisons face à une crise de grande envergure malgré la petitesse de l'instigateur. Nous avons besoin de vos compétences de gestion de trouble Percy et vous, Arthur, de vos connaissances étendues sur les Moldus et leurs technologies pour trouver une solution plausible pour eux au problème auquel nous faisons face.

Cette dernière phrase étonna grandement les habitants du Terrier. Habituellement, le Ministère ne prenait pas autant de précautions, un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ et hop ! c'était fini. Mais il semblait qu'il voulait mettre en place une nouvelle politique de restriction sur l'utilisation de la magie sur les Moldus. Ronald trouvait cela stupide, mais bon… C'était le Ministère après tout…

Ces quelques mots prononcés, les deux hommes les plus âgés de la maison se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires et les dossiers dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Mais cela leur prit quelques minutes, parce que tout était éparpillé dans le Terrier. En effet, ils ne pensaient pas avoir à ressortir ce soir. Harry, en attendant les hommes de la situation, s'approcha de Robards. Il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois lors des interrogatoires qu'il avait dus subir et lors des différents procès auxquels il avait témoignés.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, à quel genre de problème le Ministère doit-il faire face ce soir ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant des braises qui laissaient apparaître le visage du chef des Aurors.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et regarda à gauche et à droite, puis de droite à gauche, comme pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait entendre ce qu'il allait dire au Survivant.

\- Bon… Je peux bien vous le dire à vous…, soupira-t-il. Il y a eu un très gros incident magico-moldu au nord de l'Angleterre ce soir…

Harry sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là des termes de politiciens que Robards avait sûrement empruntés au Ministre lui-même. Cela faisait bizarre dans la bouche de cet homme d'action. Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de cela.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, insista-t-il.

Son interlocuteur soupira. Il se doutait bien que ce genre de phrase type ne conviendrait pas et ne suffirait pas à Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu. Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, un peu plus mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je crois que je peux vous en dire plus… Vous êtes dans les petits papiers du Ministre. De toute façon, je suis sûr que cela fera la une de la Gazette du Sorcier demain matin, alors… Un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard… En fait, un jeune Né-moldu a, comme qui dirait, eu une fuite de magie, un peu comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il habite dans une pension et que s'il y a un problème avec l'un des gosses, un plus grand nombre de personnes en sont averties, contrairement quand l'enfant se trouve dans son foyer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?, interrogea encore Harry.

Robards eut un petit sourire.

\- Le gamin était de corvée de nettoyage de la cantine, parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il était tellement en colère contre les surveillants qui l'avaient puni, que sa magie en a débordé. Au départ, c'était pour une bonne action, pourrait-on dire. Le balai et la brosse se sont mis à bouger tout seul pour faire le travail du jeune garçon à sa place. Mais au moment où un des pions était venu vérifier s'il faisait bien son travail, les instruments se sont retournés contre lui. Ils se sont jetés sur lui et l'ont nettoyé, ricana le chef.

Harry sourit à son tour en laissant passer Arthur et Percy pour qu'ils puissent utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour aller au Ministère. Cela lui rappelait ses mésaventures à lui lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas encore la magie, Poudlard et tous leurs mystères et qu'il vivait encore chez son oncle et sa tante. En s'éloignant du foyer, il se souvint de cet épisode de l'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley au zoo avec son ami Peter ?... Patrick ?... Piers ! Dans son esprit s'imposa l'image de son gros cousin en train de couiner de peur dans la cage du serpent et celle de ce même serpent qui s'enfuyait au milieu de la foule qui hurlait de peur de voir le boa en liberté. Bon, il l'avait payée cher, cette histoire. Mais le souvenir passant en boucle dans son esprit le soir même dans son petit lit coincé dans son placard sous l'escalier avait été le meilleur des réconforts. Ronald et Ginny l'interrogèrent du regard quant à la raison de son hilarité contenue. Lorsqu'il leur raconta l'histoire dont il leur avait déjà plusieurs fois parlé, ils sourirent à leur tour.

Les deux hommes étant partis, Enora et Hermione reprirent leur travail de traduction avec ce qu'avait pu reproduire Percy. Elles avaient réussi à traduire deux des six runes qu'il avait recopiées, quand elles entendirent Molly les interpeller. En effet, le diner était prêt et tout le monde commençait à avoir faim. D'autant que la maîtresse de maison ne savait pas quand rentreraient son mari et son fils. Elle considéra qu'il ne fallait pas les attendre car ils pouvaient prendre quelques minutes tout comme plusieurs heures. Au même moment où les jeunes femmes laissèrent de côté leurs notes, Drago et George firent irruption dans la cuisine du Terrier. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser le blond, Enora ne se plaça pas près de lui. Elle préféra une chaise à l'opposé de l'endroit où il était, se sentant trop étrange quand elle s'approchait de lui, chose qu'elle trouvait bizarre. Elle s'était alors assise entre Ron et Harry, qui la mirent tout de suite à l'aise avec une blague.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, déçu. Il prit finalement place, un peu par dépit, entre sa mère et George. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'héritier. Il suivit son regard et comprit immédiatement le problème. Mais le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il le lui avait dit qu'il la déstabilisait… Il ne pouvait donc pas lui reprocher de s'éloigner, surtout après la tentative de séduction qu'il venait de lui faire avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa chambre. George lui chuchota cela à l'oreille, le brouhaha environnant empêchant normalement toute tentative d'espionnage. Mais c'était sans compter sur les talents auditifs de la fille de Severus dont Enora avait découvert la provenance récemment.

\- Tu… mal… tu… elle… aime…

La jeune femme se déconnecta de la réalité qui l'entourait en entendant le dernier mot. « Aime ». Cela voulait tout dire. Cela avait fait écho dans son cœur et dans son corps. Elle avait compris. Elle releva alors ses yeux vers l'endroit où se tenait Drago. Il lui semblait essentiel qu'elle croise ses magnifiques orbes grises, cachées sous des cils trop longs. Ce dernier, lui, semblait éviter du regard le côté de la table où elle était assise. Son cœur se serra et elle baissa la tête.

Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps de contempler celle qu'il aimait. C'était vrai… Il avait été un idiot. George, comme souvent, avait eu raison… Pourquoi avait-il joué ce jeu dangereux avec elle ? Se fustigeant intérieurement, il remarqua qu'elle évita son regard. Il s'en voulut alors encore plus. Il avait tout gâché… Le jeune homme se concentra alors sur ce que venait de lui servir son voisin. Jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui fusaient autour de lui. Tout plutôt que de voir l'air triste qui planait sur le visage de la fille de son parrain.

Enora soupira le plus discrètement possible. Elle aurait voulu aller se terrer dans sa chambre. Elle aurait voulu parler de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir avec quelqu'un, avec George. Lui saurait sûrement lui dire quoi faire. Elle aimait. Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse de celui qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours ou presque. De son meilleur ami. De son protecteur. De son confident, même s'il l'était beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle avait quitté les sombres cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Son rayon de soleil dans les temps sans espoir qu'elle avait traversés. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passait autour de la table entre son fils et celle qu'elle avait presque toujours considérée comme sa fille, malgré le fait qu'elle soit le point de pression de son ex-mari sur Drago, Narcissa examinait la nourriture que l'on venait de lui servir. Elle en était écœurée intérieurement par la simple vision du plat de Molly, tandis qu'extérieurement elle affichait un visage neutre. En effet, devant elle, dans une assiette blanche et creuse, se trouvait une mixture de couleur oscillant entre le marron, le vert et le jaune. La femme crut repérer à certains endroits des pommes de terre et à d'autres des morceaux de viande. Mais ceux-ci lui étaient de nature inconnue. Pourtant, sa mère et son professeur de bienséance leur avaient enseigné, à sa sœur et à elle, la façon d'identifier chacune des choses qu'elle pouvait ingurgiter. Malgré tous leurs bons conseils, rien n'y fit. La mère jeta un regard aux alentours pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Elle laissa de côté Ronald et son frère parce qu'il était bien connu que les frères Weasley étaient de très gros mangeurs de quoi que ce soit. Elle se concentra sur Potter et Granger… Hum… Harry et Hermione… Eux ne se préoccupaient pas plus que cela de ce que leur assiette contenait. Il en était de même pour la petite amie de Percy, qui était restée malgré le fait que son copain soit parti au Ministère. Elle aussi semblait ne pas être dérangée outre mesure par la question du plat qui leur avait été servi. Et que dire de Ginny ? Elle semblait prête à embrocher quiconque oserait toucher à son assiette. Ce fut alors que Narcissa dévisagea son fils et Enora. Ces derniers semblaient avoir été faits sur le même moule à cet instant. Ils portaient le même masque indifférent sur le visage. Trop préoccupée par ce que contenait la céramique devant elle, elle ne s'étonna même pas de leur attitude distante du reste du groupe. La matriarche rousse finit par porter une première bouchée à ses lèvres, donnant le signal du départ du repas pour tous les ventres affamés qui se trouvaient autour de la table de la cuisine. Toute bien élevée qu'elle était, Narcissa prit un peu de son plat sur le bout de sa fourchette et, avec la nausée au bord des lèvres, elle porta le met à sa bouche à son tour. Et, à cet instant précis, ce fut l'explosion…

L'explosion culinaire ! Jamais l'aristocrate n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon et d'aussi goûteux. Elle en était toute retournée. Tellement retournée qu'elle en écarquillait les yeux, sans se soucier des regards qu'elle provoquait chez les personnes qui étaient autour d'elle, dont son fils qui sortit de son apathie indifférente. Tellement retournée qu'elle en laissa échapper de sa bouche un gémissement de plaisir non dissimulé. Elle surprit encore plus les personnes à ses côtés. Tant et si bien que Drago laissa de côté sa peine pour exprimer son étonnement dans un éclat de rire si vif et si succinct qu'il fit sursauter l'élue de son cœur à l'autre bout de la table.

A cet instant, leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Plus rien d'autre ne compta. Chacun avait compris l'autre. Chacun était l'autre. Ils étaient une seule et même personne. Un seul cœur battant au rythme de l'amour.

Sans s'en rendre, les deux amoureux semblaient irradier d'une aura doré. Une aura joyeuse. Celle de la vie.

Tous, autour d'eux, ne purent que rester cois devant une telle puissance de la magie de l'Amour. Personne ne savait quoi faire, ou même s'il fallait faire quelque chose. Un seul souriait face à ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

\- Enfin…, souffla George, émerveillé et heureux. Ils s'aiment enfin…

* * *

* Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, ceci est un surnom totalement inventé de ma part ! Je voulais absolument le placer quelque part pour que je puisse m'en rappeler parce qu'il m'est venu comme ça et que j'avais peur de l'oublier. Cela me permet aussi de vous faire partager ce moment de folie qu'a été le mien durant une demi-seconde en tombant sur la définition du mot "Bus" dans le dictionnaire, mon très cher Larousse.

** Cette méthode, je l'ai inventée en pensant à une vraie, celle de l'encre invisible que l'on peut lire au-dessus d'une bougie. Cette encre est en fait du jus de citron avec laquelle on écrit ce que l'on veut cacher et voilà !

_Et voilà chers amis, c'est fini !_

_Alors ? Vos avis ?_

_J'ai publié bien plus tôt cette semaine ! Cela vaut bien un petite merci !_

_Allez ! Je vous attends ! J'ai hâte de vous lire ! ;)_

_A la revoyure ! Sûrement dans deux semaines cette fois-ci._


	32. Chapitre 32

_Bonjour très chers lecteurs,_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que je n'ai pas perdu trop de monde en cours de route (oui, je sais, il est un peu tard pour m'y intéresser, mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit) !_

_Je tenais, avant toute chose, à rétablir une vérité : pour ce qui est du surnom que j'ai donné à Dumbledore (cf. chapitre précédent), je suis obligée de préciser que je ne l'ai pas inventé seule. Il m'a fallu ma plus grande source d'inspiration pour cette fiction : ma très chère nièce de 8 ans ! Alors, merci à elle._

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Il devait être dans les alentours d'une heure du matin lorsque Percy et son père, Arthur, rentrèrent au Terrier. Bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment que c'était le début de la semaine et que, par conséquent, beaucoup de ceux qui avaient passé la soirée chez les Weasley devaient aller travailler tôt le lendemain matin, ils avaient supposé qu'une majorité d'entre eux les attendrait pour avoir des détails sur la mission dont ils avaient été chargés en plein milieu de la soirée familiale et amicale (_bah oui, il ne fallait pas oublier Drago et Narcissa_). Ils s'attendaient donc à trouver un salon fortement éclairé, une cuisine bruyante, ainsi que toutes ces petites choses qui caractérisent la vie chez cette famille nombreuse et agrandie. Mais cela n'était absolument pas le cas.

Quand les deux hommes sortirent de la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés à destination, une pénombre les accueillit. Le même mot leur vint alors à l'esprit : étrange. Soudain, ils se jetèrent un regard silencieux, mais empli de sous-entendus inquiets, vieux réflexe acquis durant la guerre. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave en leur absence ? Peut-être que le pouvoir d'Enora avait encore fait des siennes, mais qu'il avait été, cette fois-ci, impossible à maîtriser avec un simple sort ancien et poussiéreux ? D'un geste identique (_comme quoi les chats ne faisaient pas des chiens_), les deux hommes posèrent leur main sur leur baguette magique, prêts à la brandir vers quoi que ce soit de suspect. Avant de faire un nouveau geste, ils tendirent l'oreille, comme la guerre qu'ils avaient vécue quelques mois auparavant leur avait si bien (_vive l'ironie_) apprise. Les deux rouquins firent deux pas de papillon (_oui, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler, en riant, le fait de marcher sans faire de bruit de cette manière pour mettre un peu de poésie dans le monde de brutes épaisses dans lequel ils avaient vécu et dans lequel ils vivaient toujours_) et s'arrêtèrent. Des sons parvinrent ainsi jusqu'à eux. Cela ressemblait à des paroles basses. Arthur reconnut aisément la voix un peu grave de sa femme, à l'instar de Percy qui repéra à son tour sa mère et sa petite amie. Les seules paroles qui leur parvinrent furent : « Tout va s'arranger. Ils sont grands. La peur de… Et puis, ce regard… ». Leurs épaules se détendirent sensiblement. Leur amour ne semblait pas en danger. Non sans lâcher leur baguette dans leur poche, bien que moins anxieux, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à entrer dans le halo de lumière dans le salon coloré du Terrier. Sur le chemin, les deux hommes de la maison passèrent devant la table de la cuisine et cette dernière qui étaient vide de monde. Dans cette basse luminosité, ils découvrirent que leurs oreilles ne leur avaient pas fait défaut. En effet, devant eux se tenaient Molly et Anabeth, mais aussi Narcissa, bien droite dans son siège bariolé à la façon Gryffondor (_imaginons quelques instants la tête syncopée de Lucius s'il avait vu ça_), et Hermione, à même le sol entourée de livres ouverts et de parchemins. Seules l'éclairaient deux bougies. Percy se demanda si elle y voyait vraiment un tant soit peu. Parce les runes étaient déjà quelque chose de difficile à étudier à la lumière du jour, alors sans… Le jeune homme se demandait comment elle faisait pour travailler sans s'abimer les yeux et sans se créer de rides à force de les plisser pour y voir plus clair.

De son côté, Arthur observait sa femme et son invité d'honneur, Narcissa Black. Malgré leurs quelques années de différence et leur éducation totalement contraire, les deux femmes semblaient s'entendre à merveille. En effet, l'attaché aux Affaires moldues ne pouvait pas ne pas voir les regards en coin et les sourires plein d'allusions illisibles pour le commun des mortels qu'elles se jetaient à tire-larigot toutes les deux. Cela faisait presque peur.

Presque, parce qu'un Gryffondor n'a peur de rien…

Ou presque…

Percy finit par remarquer ce sur quoi butait son père et eut la même réaction que lui. Mais il s'en désintéressa bien vite lorsque sa bien-aimée lui sauta dans les bras pour s'assurer qu'il était entier. Même si Anabeth savait parfaitement bien que celui qu'elle aimait n'allait que peu sur le terrain, travaillant dans l'administratif du Ministère de la Magie anglais, tel un homme de l'ombre, elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Percy l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard heureux de sa mère et de son père. Heureusement que de bonnes choses pouvaient sortir de guerres meurtrières, sinon le monde sorcier et moldu ne se remettrait jamais d'aucune de ses blessures.

Détournant son regard de son fils numéro trois, Arthur remarqua que sa femme (_à lui seulement, na !_) s'était aussi levée et qu'elle s'était approchée de lui. Avec plus de retenue, elle examina d'un coup d'œil, devenu expert avec les années, si son époux n'avait rien non plus. Rassurée au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Puis, elle lui fit enlever son imperméable et l'envoya, avec celui que Percy venait de lui donner, sur le porte-manteau d'un coup de baguette. Elle guida ensuite sa petite famille pour les inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Depuis leur arrivée, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Ce fut Anabeth, en bonne ancienne Serdaigle qu'elle était, qui ne peut contenir sa curiosité à propos de ce qui avait emmené son homme ce soir. Elle avait bien sûr entendu ce qu'avait dit Robards à Harry, mais elle en voulait plus et voulait connaître les détails.

\- Alors ?, demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Alors quoi ?, répondit Percy, voulant faire durer le suspense.

Anabeth fronça les sourcils de désapprobation.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler… Je voulais savoir comment s'est terminée cette histoire avec ce gamin au pensionnat moldu.

Arthur secoua la tête et sourit à celle qu'il espérait bientôt voir faire partie de sa famille.

\- Cela n'a pas été simple… Parce qu'un nombre incalculable de personnes moldues ont été mises au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, nous avons pu les mettre sous quarantaine de communication. Mais, d'autre part, il fallait que nous trouvions un prétexte plausisible à leur faire avaler selon les critères moldus, parce que le Ministère veut bien se faire voir des Nés-Moldus depuis la fin de guerre et, comme vous l'a sûrement dit Robards, qu'il ne veut donc plus utiliser de la magie sur cette partie de la population anglaise.

\- En somme, dit une voix calme, depuis que Kingsley a été remplacé à cause de sa maladie* par un vaurien influençable, les personnes haut placées au Ministère ont peur d'une rébellion massive des Nés-Moldus, qui sont, comme nous le savons tous, de plus en plus nombreux et toujours très tournés vers leurs origines familiales.

Le petit groupe formé de Narcissa et des deux couples de Weasley se tournèrent alors vers une Hermione qui n'avait pas relevé la tête en prononçant sa diatribe.

\- Pardon ?, demanda seulement Narcissa, qui n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était bien la petite amie de Ron qui avait parlé ou si c'était une voix dans son esprit (_et là, elle commencerait à avoir peur_).

La brune se redressa en soupirant, quittant des yeux ses diverses parchemins couverts de notes qui permettraient un jour (_elle en était sûre_) de retrouver la trace de la mère d'Enora. Ces observations écrites étaient parfois (_il fallait le dire_) incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

\- Eh bien oui. Le Ministère a seulement une peur bleue de faire face à nouvelle version de ce que le gouvernement français a vécu lors de mai 1968. C'est là que nous avons tous pu voir les dégâts que peuvent vraiment faire l'opinion publique.

Arthur sourit.

\- C'est exactement ce que nous a dit le Ministre lui-même quand il est venu voir toutes les équipes mises en place pour que nous puissions trouver une solution.

\- En tous cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que Skeeter va écrire dans le journal sur cet… évènement, précisa finalement Hermione avant de retourner fourrer son cerveau de génie dans ses papiers.

Tous hochèrent la tête, n'en pensant pas moins.

\- Et alors ?, redemanda Anabeth, sa curiosité encore non-assouvie.

\- Eh bien, pendant plusieurs heures, nous avons proposé des dizaines et des dizaines de solutions. Mais aucune ne pouvait être mise en place, soit par manque de moyens immédiats, soit parce que cela ne correspondait pas à l'avancée technique des Moldus, expliqua le père de famille.

\- Mais c'était sans compter sur les Nés-Moldus eux-mêmes, le coupa Percy en voyant que l'histoire allait devenir plus compliquée au fur et à mesure des paroles de son papa.

Ce renouveau dans le récit fit que tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme, attendant qu'il continue. Chose qu'il fit avec plaisir.

\- En fait, les chefs de file du parti Né-Moldu sont venus au Ministère dès qu'ils avaient appris par l'un des leurs ce qui se produisait au sein des bureaux et la raison de tous ces problèmes. Le président…

\- Oh ! Vous parlez de Justin Finch-Fletchley ?, demanda Narcissa en coupant la parole du fils de ses hôtes pour la soirée (_comportement peu digne de sa personne, c'était vrai, mais elle ne s'intéressait plus beaucoup à la politique depuis qu'elle avait quitté son mari et qu'elle était partie d'Angleterre_).

\- Oui, tout à fait. Il était de Poudlard, chez les Poufsouffles, de la même année qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago. Je disais donc que Justin est arrivé, a jeté un coup d'œil sur ce qui se faisait dans les bureaux sous ses yeux et a demandé à discuter avec le Ministre en personne après un conciliabule avec ses collaborateurs. Quand tous les associés du Ministre ont voulu les accompagner, Justin a refusé et s'est enfermé dans un bureau avec lui. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils se sont dit là-dedans, mais tout ce qui compte c'est ce qui en est ressorti. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, Justin souriait. Il nous a dit, et je cite : « Chers amis, plus besoin de faire ce que vous faites. Vous avez bien travaillé, je peux vous l'assurer, mais le Ministre s'est rendu compte que sa décision politique vis-à-vis des Moldus était impossible à mettre en place sans véritable préparation. Nous, Nés-Moldus, sommes heureux de savoir que le Ministère de la Magie fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous soyons parfaitement bien intégrés dans cette société d'adoption. Pourtant, pour protéger le secret de l'existence de notre monde, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Alors, si, pour nous prémunir contre la révélation au monde de l'entité qu'est la magie, nous devons user d'un moyen radical, les Nés-Moldus travailleront à vos côtés. » A ce moment-là, tous les Nés-Moldus de la salle se sont levés et ont applaudi le discours de Justin.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit Anabeth après avoir assimilé ce que venait de lui raconter Percy, on vous a appelés pour que vous trouviez une solution pour que nous n'ayons pas à utiliser la magie pour modifier les souvenirs des Moldus. Tout ça pour qu'on vous dise qu'en fin de compte, c'était inévitable ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se jetèrent un regard. Dit comme ça, cela avait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment, l'air stupide. Le Ministre de la Magie était vraiment, vraiment stupide.

Soudain, Percy jeta un coup d'œil appuyé sur le reste de la pièce et se tourna vers sa mère avec sérieux.

\- Mais où sont donc passés tous les autres ?, interrogea-t-il, tout aussi curieux que celle qu'il aimait (_comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble_).

Molly sourit une nouvelle fois à Narcissa qui sembla la comprendre immédiatement.

\- Oh… Ça ? C'est une longue histoire entre nourriture, gémissement et regard profond, répondit cette dernière, arrachant un autre sourire à la rousse et à Anabeth.

Au moment où elle allait continuer sur sa lancée sibylline, Hermione poussa un cri de vainqueur.

\- J'ai trouvé la réponse au premier indice !

Mais sans rien préciser davantage, elle fit une simple copie de la carte du livre pour ne pas avoir à abimer l'original et traça un trait. Alors que Percy, dans sa grande curiosité, allait demander à la brune de quoi il s'agissait, son plus jeune frère apparut devant eux, en pyjama, sans aucune gêne (_spécialement pour Narcissa qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement peu pudique à ses yeux_), les yeux pleins de sommeil.

\- Mione… Viens te coucher… Tu vas être fatiguée au travail demain et c'est moi qui devrais subir tes sautes d'humeur… S'il te plait…, supplia-t-il doucement, comme dans un rêve.

La jeune femme le regarda avec une mine hésitante, la main avec un stylo rouge toujours levée au-dessus de la copie du plan. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les documents qui créaient un sol nouveau sur le plancher grinçant du Terrier et fixa à nouveau son petit ami. Elle déposa son stylo et sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière de jean.

\- J'arrive Ron.

Ce dernier, rassuré dans son demi-sommeil, remonta en tanguant de gauche à droite et d'avant en arrière (_tant et si bien que Molly et Percy crurent qu'il allait tomber_) l'escalier en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione. De son côté, la brune rangea d'un coup de baguette son bazar et déposa le tout sur une étagère dans un coin du salon, où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passage. Elle allait repartir, quand elle fut prise d'une soudaine paranoïa. Elle se retourna et dupliqua toutes ses conclusions et le plan déjà copié, puis remonta avec le dictionnaire de runes dans sa chambre. D'en bas, ils entendirent les grognements mécontents de Ron quant à la présence de livres dans son « antre », comme il le disait si bien.

Les bruits dissipés, les quelques personnes restantes dans le salon se retournèrent les unes vers les autres. Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Et avec tout ça, personne n'a répondu à ma question, bougonna-t-il.

Anabeth l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et lui sourit.

\- Bon, dit-elle, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé.

**oOo**

Drago était rentré au Manoir. Il pouvait maintenant vraiment observer avec un œil presque objectif les changements qu'il avait faits subir à la maison de son enfance. Changements principalement pour lui, pour sa mère, et pour _elle_.

Le jeune homme traversa un dédale de nombreux couloirs aux couleurs plus égayées les unes que les autres. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son cœur n'était pas gai. Pas heureux.

Il tourna finalement la poignée de la porte de sa chambre à coucher, pour voir s'étendre devant lui un joyeux bordel. En effet, avant de partir chez les Weasley pour le diner, il s'était longuement interrogé sur la façon dont il devait s'habiller. Il était nerveux de revoir Enora après sa convalescence et après son « Je t'aime » inconscient. Le blond avait donc hésité durant de longues minutes, avant de se décider à mettre cette chemise verte entrouverte au col et ce pantalon de costume gris. Tenue qui lui paraissait à présent parfaitement inappropriée. Il soupira, fatigué.

D'un coup de baguette accompagné d'un sort informulé, il rangea la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour prononcer le mot « Quidditch », comme aurait dit madame Bibine. D'un geste nonchalant, il enleva son t-shirt, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, qu'il balança aux quatre coins de la pièce. Vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un boxer, il alla s'allonger sur son lit et immédiatement son esprit fit le point sur ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée.

En fait, le constat était bien plus simple qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il avait fui.

Drago avait été profondément enfoncé dans leur transe visuelle. Mais quand il en fut réveillé par un bruit, ce fut la fin. Il avait pris peur de ce que ce regard pouvait faire changer dans leur relation. Lui qui avait tant voulu ce changement dans les sentiments de sa meilleure amie, jusqu'à la séduire au milieu de tous les Weasley, voulant même qu'elle se déconcentre de son objectif premier qui était de retrouver sa mère, venait de se rendre compte qu'il était terrifié par ce que cela pouvait impliquer en réalité. En effet, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait vécu de cet amour à sens unique, c'était une pensée incessante, une envie de tous les instants, un rêve de toutes les nuits. Rien de concret dans tout cela. Il avait pris peur de perdre totalement l'une des seules personnes en qui il avait toute confiance, que cette confiance ne soit plus la même, qu'ils ne puissent plus rien partager de la même manière. Il avait eu peur d'être abandonné. Parce que la seule chose que son père lui ait vraiment fait comprendre et assimiler, mis à part la peur et l'obéissance paternelle, c'était que les sentiments étaient frivoles et que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse de plus dans le cœur d'un homme. La preuve, Lucius pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait, que Drago le ferait, car son père pouvait toucher à ce qu'il aimait : sa mère et Enora.

Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer dans sa chambre, sous son lit, pour avoir fait ce qu'il aurait détesté qu'on lui fasse. Pour avoir fui le regard d'Enora au moment le plus crucial dans ce début de nouvelle phase de relation. Pour avoir détalé comme un lapin dans la cheminée une fois le diner terminé pour rentrer chez lui. Ce chez-lui qu'il avait transformé pour elle. _Elle_.

Tout ici, tout dans sa vie la lui rappelait. Lui faisait surtout se souvenir de la seule chose qu'il avait vue avant de partir : son regard. Ses yeux d'un bleu dans lesquels il adorait se noyer quand elle ne le remarquait pas étaient remplis de larmes cristallines. Il venait de faire ce qu'il s'était interdit durant ces longues années où la belle rousse était enfermée dans les cachots du Manoir : la faire pleurer. Il s'était même félicité que cela ne soit jamais arrivé.

Drago n'essaya même pas d'imaginer le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Rien que de voir passer en boucle devant ses yeux le regard si triste et déçu qu'elle avait quand il avait levé les yeux sur elle était une torture. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans les pas de son père, qui lui disait qu'au lieu d'être amis avec la fille de Severus, il ferait mieux de lui faire du mal autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Satanée éducation ! Quand tu nous tiens !

Le jeune homme étouffa un sanglot. Il était un homme tout de même ! Mais un homme aussi a le droit d'avoir des sentiments. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna pour mettre la tête dans son oreiller, comme pour se cacher du monde, pour laisser ses larmes se déverser. Il avait tout perdu. Parce qu'Enora, c'était son monde.

Il se souvint en grimaçant d'une parole qu'avait prononcée George quelques jours auparavant.

**Flash-back**

_\- Mais si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi, murmura-t-il, dans un grognement._

**Fin du flash-back**

Le blond retint un gémissement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait plus sortir de son lit. Il avait tellement honte du comportement qu'il avait eu face à celle dont il était éperdument amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait son comportement stupide !

**oOo**

Enora était assise dans sa chambre au Terrier. Plus précisément par terre, adossé à son lit. Cela montrait parfaitement bien où en était son moral : au plus bas. A côté d'elle, son rocher, son point d'ancrage : George (_qui faisait son possible pour ne pas grimacer de douleur et de grogner contre la dureté du sol sur lequel il était assis_). Mais il devait rester présent pour celle qui était son _alter ego_ féminin. Il avait envie d'étriper ce sale Serpentard qui ne savait pas être sérieux et prendre ses responsabilités deux minutes ! Ah ! Le Choixpeau avait bien fait son travail cette fois-ci en l'envoyant chez Serpentard ! Cela correspondait parfaitement au meilleur ami d'Enora.

Cette dernière pleurait. Cela l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise et le touchait à chaque fois. Cependant, ce soir, c'était pire. En effet, le silence qui les entourait rendait le moment plus solennel, plus puissant. Aucun sanglot, aucun reniflement ne lui parvenait de celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa sœur à l'instar de Ginny.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, sans la toucher outre mesure, il lui attrapa la main et lui en caressa le dos du bout du pouce. Le rouquin la sentit se détendre imperceptiblement, près de lui.

Tout cela se passa sans qu'ils ne se jettent un seul regard. Ils fixaient consciencieusement le mur en face d'eux, sans ciller. Aucun des deux ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, sans le moindre mouvement, sauf celui de réconfort de George.

Soudain, comme sortie de la torpeur douloureuse dans laquelle elle s'était plongé la tête la première, Enora se mit à darder de son regard bleu, non plus sur le mur, mais sur son armoire. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit fermée, la demi-Elfe voyait parfaitement comment tout était agencé à l'intérieur. Mais elle conceptualisait tout particulièrement la façon dont les livres, dont elle avait hérité de Dumbledore, étaient rangés. Ces ouvrages étaient le seul moyen de pouvoir retrouver sa mère, ou du moins sa communauté en passant par les méandres de la Bibliothèque disparue d'Alexandrie où résidait l'indice final, selon tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lire.

La jeune femme s'ébroua finalement, jetant même, sans le vouloir, quelques mèches de cheveux dans la figure de son ami, et se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Bien. Cela aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie celui où je tomberai amoureuse. Ou du moins, l'un des plus beaux, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour contester ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Drago ne m'aime pas, finit-elle par dire.

George resta muet, consterné de voir qu'Enora était sur le point renier ses sentiments pour Drago, de les tuer dans l'œuf. Il ne savait que dire. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Drago ne l'aimait pas ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Certes, il avait fui. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait été sincère avec lui lors de leurs différentes conversations. Et puis, s'il ne l'avait pas été, le blond n'aurait pas pu faire cette scène au Terrier quelques jours auparavant. Malgré tout, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de faire subir ce rejet à Enora qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Ce que je veux faire ? Je pense que je vais simplement me concentrer sur le travail que j'ai dorénavant avec toi à la boutique et sur mes recherches pour retrouver ma mère. C'est tout… Voilà… Je veux juste oublier à quel point ça fait mal…

Une larme s'échappa du coin de ses yeux. Elle l'essuya rapidement, pour que George ne puisse pas voir sa faiblesse. Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et se tourna vers l'horloge derrière lui, au-dessus du lit de son amie.

\- Deux heures du matin ?, s'exclama-t-il. Et demain, on doit se lever tôt pour aller ouvrir le magasin, grinça-t-il. Bon, il voudrait mieux que nous allions nous coucher.

Enora acquiesça. Il avait raison. Quoi de mieux pour tenter d'oublier un amour fini à peine, voire même pas, commencer que de débuter par une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas… Une heure après s'être changée et mise au lit, la rousse fit un cauchemar qui réveilla son associé et qui vint la consoler. Elle était en pleurs. Fini la dignité. La jeune fille venait de rêver d'un rejet de Drago encore plus concret de celui qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. En effet, son songe s'était terminé par un Drago en colère, qui la poussait du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard. Enora finit par arrêter de laisser couleur ses larmes au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes (_qui parurent durer des siècles à George_) et ferma les yeux.

Ce dernier retourna dans sa chambre quelques instants après pour essayer de profiter au mieux de sa nuit avant de se lever à huit heures pour aller préparer le magasin pour l'ouverture deux heures plus tard.

Quand le jeune homme fut sorti, la rousse rouvrit les paupières. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir cette nuit. Elle fit passer le temps en se remémorant les souvenirs qu'elle avait depuis sa sortie des cachots des Malefoy, spécialement les moments avec les Weasley.

Lorsque son horloge afficha six heures et demie et que l'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez, elle enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt qu'elle prit au hasard dans son armoire, ne prit même pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir et descendit sur la pointe des pieds à la cuisine. Elle attrapa un morceau de pain qu'elle tartina de marmelade qu'elle avait trouvée sur une des étagères de la pièce, et grignota ce frugal repas (_elle n'avait pas très faim, parce que son ventre était noué par toutes les émotions négatives qui se bousculaient dans sa tête_) tout en allant vers le salon. En particulier vers l'endroit où Hermione mettait habituellement les livres qu'elle avait utilisés sans Enora et qu'elle n'avait pas pu rapporter dans la chambre de cette dernière. En effet, la rousse voulait tout de suite mettre en application la bonne résolution qu'elle avait prise hier soir. Non… Ne pas penser à hier soir… Ne pas penser à hier soir… Enora se concentra pour verrouiller son cœur et son esprit à toute tentative de souvenir intempestif.

Arrivée devant l'armoire à côté du canapé, la jeune femme ouvrit le battant de droite, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Son cœur rata un battement, mais elle se reprit. Elle savait que la brune avait pour seconde habitude de poser les ouvrages et ses notes dans un coin plus réservé du salon. La fille de Severus s'y dirigea en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison. Devant l'étagère qu'elle venait de rejoindre, elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Il n'y avait rien, rien de ce qui _devait_ s'y trouver. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à cette constatation.

Rien dans l'armoire.

Rien sur l'étagère.

Rien nulle part ailleurs. Parce qu'en effet, elle fouilla chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Mais la rousse ne trouva rien.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. « Rien » devait être le mot de la semaine : rien, c'était les sentiments amoureux de Drago à son égard ; rien, c'était ce qu'elle trouvait dans le salon à la place de ses documents. Perdant patience, d'autant plus facilement qu'elle venait de passer une nuit blanche (_ou presque, mais ce presque ne compte quasiment pas_), Enora fit les cent pas, creusant pratiquement une tranchée dans le plancher à force de passer et de repasser au même endroit à chaque fois.

Ce fut dans cet état que la trouva Ginny, en descendant de l'étage où était sa chambre pour seulement quelques semaines encore. La jeune femme se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la faire s'arrêter.

\- Holà** ! Calme-toi Enora !

Cette dernière s'immobilisa instantanément, se rendant seulement compte de la présence de son amie.

\- Dis-moi, reprit la sœur de George, plus sereinement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

Ginny espérait que cela n'aurait rien à voir avec Drago. Parce que déjà qu'il l'avait rejetée publiquement, si en plus il lui mettait les nerfs en pelote dès le matin, sans que personne ne puisse l'en protéger, il allait voir de quel bois on se chauffait chez les Weasley.

Malheureusement, la fille de l'ancien professeur de Potions de Poudlard n'arriva pas à aligner deux mots tant elle était énervée. Elle ne faisait qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche en faisant de grands gestes, espérant que son amie la comprenne. Cependant, Ginny n'avait pas suivi le cours « Apprendre à comprendre une Enora muette, qui ne connait pas la langue des signes ». Elle eut beau essayer, c'était du charabia à ses yeux.

Au même moment, Enora tourna la tête vers l'escalier du Terrier. Bien qu'elle n'entende rien de particulier, la petite amie de Harry se douta bien que quelqu'un allait en apparaître d'ici quelques instants. Elle relâcha alors son _alter ego_ capillaire pour la laisser libre de ses mouvements, priant Merlin pour que ce soit George qui descende. La fille de Molly finit par entendre des rires. Elle reconnut facilement son grand frère, Percy (_qui était resté au Terrier pour la nuit avec Anabeth_), et sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Zut, pas de George. Lorsque la seule fille du Trio d'Or toucha du bout du gros orteil gauche le plancher du rez-de-chaussée, la demi-Elfe lui sauta dessus. Retrouvant par la même occasion la parole, elle raconta à la brunette son désarroi. Celle-ci se fend d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tu as mal cherché !, dit-elle. Tu dois être mal réveillée, parce que je _sais_ que j'ai rangé le livre avec la carte et mes notes sur l'étagère du fond.

Sans regarder devant elle, puisqu'elle connaissait la maison par cœur à présent, elle buta contre des objets qu'Enora avait déplacés pour chercher ses affaires. Elle se retint de tomber en s'accrochant au dossier d'un lourd fauteuil. La jeune femme lança un regard noir à l'encontre de son amie, qui n'en tint manifestement pas compte étant donné la gravité de la situation. En effet, si _ce_ livre et les notes correspondantes avaient disparu, cela voulait dire que tout espoir de retrouver sa mère devenait nul, car elle était persuadée (_et elle avait raison_) que seul ce livre saurait les mener à l'entrée de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Hermione arriva finalement sans autre encombre particulière (_il fallait dire qu'elle avait jeté un sort de rangement à la pièce avant d'aller plus loin_) à l'étagère où elle disait avoir rangé tout son travail de la veille au soir. Un regard plus tard, elle se retourna vers ses amis, et surtout vers Enora, qui la fixait avec un air attentif. Très en attente du verdict final de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

\- Tout a disparu, déclara-t-elle d'une voix atone de surprise.

La jeune femme ne cessait de faire l'aller-retour des yeux entre la planche de bois brut et Enora. Cette dernière se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil juste à côté d'elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains désespérée. Percy tenta de la consoler en passant une main calme dans son dos, mais il se fit rapidement jeter. Seul George savait bien la calmer.

Ce fut alors qu'un courant d'air attira l'œil aiguisé de Ginny. Elle remarqua alors que l'une des fenêtres du salon était entrouverte. Etrange. Depuis la guerre, ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de tout fermer la nuit, que la chaleur soit étouffante ou pas. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait de l'herbe sur le rebord.

Tandis que la rouquine cherchait d'autres choses qui lui paraissaient bizarres dans son foyer natal, ses amies et son frère furent tous les trois pris d'un abattement soudain, aucun n'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement. Percy et Hermione se sentaient affreusement coupable de ce qui se passait alors qu'Enora avait perdu tout espoir de rencontrer un jour sa mère, de connaître ses origines. Les deux premiers avaient essayé de se faire pardonner, mais la rousse ne voulait rien entendre. L'atmosphère de la pièce était à couper au couteau. Prenant conscience de cela et de ce qui devait tourmenter chacun d'entre eux, Ginny hésita à leur parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert : quelqu'un était entré dans la maison. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas ne rien dire, alors elle se lança.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle et elle rougit autant sous l'attention qu'on lui portait qu'à cause de la façon dont on la regardait : les flammes de la colère et de l'affolement, plein les yeux. La benjamine de la famille Weasley soupira discrètement de soulagement en comprenant que ce n'était pas contre elle que cette colère était dirigée. Heureusement pour elle.

Enora sentit la fureur et la détresse la prendre au cœur.

\- Nous avons été cambriolé.

Ce constat fit peser un peu plus sur les épaules des personnes présentes dans la pièce le mélange de sentiments qui tourbillonnait en eux.

Ce fut cet instant que Ron choisit pour descendre vers le salon. En les rejoignant, il se sentit pris d'un malaise puissant. Il chercha tout de suite les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il y vit le rassura tout en lui faisant un peu peur (_même pour un Gryffondor_). La violence de la hargne présente dans le regard de sa lionne le fit frémir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, osa-t-il tout de même.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sauf Enora qui l'avait entendu arriver.

\- Les documents que j'ai étudié hier soir ont tous disparu, annonça gravement Hermione.

\- Ceux que tu as emportés dans notre chambre avec ce gros bouquin ?, demanda le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas leur tête d'enterrement.

Enora releva le visage et dévisagea Percy et Hermione qui se regardaient, consternés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes bêtes !, s'exclama Hermione. Tout n'est pas perdu, puisque hier soir j'ai dupliqué tout ce que nous avions fait ! J'avais été prise d'un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Comment ai-je pu oublier !, s'écria à son tour Percy en se frappant le front avec le plat de sa main.

La file de Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se leva et alla enlacer la brune, en soufflant d'un soulagement compréhensible. Tout n'était pas perdu !

Mais une idée traversa l'esprit de la demi-Elfe.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins que nous ne savons pas qui a enlevé les originaux, déclara-t-elle en se reprenant de son accès d'allégresse. Mais une chose est sûre en tous cas : quelqu'un d'autre que nous est à la recherche de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie et probablement de la communauté elfique !

* * *

* Cette maladie a été inventée pour le bien de l'histoire.

** Non, ce n'est pas de l'espagnol, je vous rassure :p

_Et bah, voilà, c'est déjà la fin !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D_

_A la revoyure ! :D_


	33. Chapitre 33

_Hello les petits nenfants !  
_

_Comment allez-vous ? Vos vacances ses sont bien passées ?_

_Oui, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté... Presque deux semaines. Deux semaines ? Je suis choquée ! Mais bon... Y en a qui bosse ! Je souhaite saluer tous ceux qui travaillaient durant ces deux semaines de vacances de la Toussaint (comme les employés et certains étudiants)._

_Bref, trêve de bavardages ! Trinquons à mon retour ! :D (Oui, je suis narcissique, et alors ? En fait, non, je ne le suis pas... Quoi que...)_

_Disclaimer : Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKR est à moi et tout ce qui n'est pas à moi est à JKR ! En gros, cela veut dire que les personnages inventés et l'intrigue m'appartiennent et le reste de l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR !_

_Sachez, chers lecteurs de mon coeur, que ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire parce que j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration. Mais j'ai regardé des films et ça m'a reboosté !  
_

_Bon... Je vous laisse lire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

Enora rangea un énième Chapeau Anti-Gravité sur l'étagère du haut et soupira. Depuis le début de la journée, elle ne faisait que cogiter sur la ou les personnes qui auraient pu lui voler le livre et les notes qui allaient avec. Selon elle, tous les Weasley étaient hors de cause. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer que Narcissa ou Drago, son meilleur ami dès le départ (_ou presque_) ait pu lui faire quelque chose de cet envergure. Il savait parfaitement bien que c'était des objets et des recherches qui comptaient beaucoup à ses yeux. Quoi que ? Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle se secoua. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou faux.

La rousse se reprit et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique avec son carton vide, évitant les regards des clients un peu interloqués par son comportement. Elle retrouva George à la caisse et vit son sourire. Bien qu'il soit un peu commercial, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. C'était tellement communicatif avec lui. Rien ne semblait plus facile d'élargir l'ouverture de sa bouche en un sourire sincère. Pourtant, la jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'abstenir de penser à leur découverte du matin et à ce voleur. Elle savait parfaitement que retrouver la communauté elfique vaudrait beaucoup d'argent, surtout si les personnes qui la composaient ne se doutaient de rien. Les Elfes avaient des pouvoirs particuliers, qui, mis au service de mauvaises personnes, pourraient faire du mal. Malgré la joie bonne enfant qui évoluait entre les rayonnages du magasin, Enora ne pouvait qu'être maussade et ressentir un pincement au cœur à la pensée du mal qui pourrait être perpétré contre ces personnes qui pourraient être sa famille.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, elle miniaturisa le carton, le rangea avec d'autres de la même taille et en prit un nouveau, plein de Plumes vérificatrices d'orthographe. Oubliant quelques secondes ce qui la turlupinait, elle loua les bonnes idées des frères Weasley. Ils étaient une bénédiction pour beaucoup de personnes : pour ceux qui aimaient rire, pour ceux qui voulaient s'amuser d'un rien ou de beaucoup, pour ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide…

Retournant dans le magasin, elle huma toutes les odeurs qui l'entouraient et regarda ce qu'il y avait près d'elle.

Joie.

Espièglerie.

Que des sentiments heureux. Tout le contraire de la tempête qui étreignait son pauvre petit cœur.

Enora secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, essayant de sortir ces idées noires de son esprit. Elle attrapa dans sa poche arrière sa baguette et lança un sort que lui avait appris George pour faire apparaître le prix du produit. Une lumière d'un rouge chaud éclaira quelques secondes le bout du morceau de bois magique de la rousse et celle-ci sourit d'un air satisfait devant le nombre à deux chiffres qui tremblotait, comme enflammé, devant elle. A peine se fut-elle décalée de l'étagère qu'elle venait d'arranger que des clients se jetèrent dessus, comme des affamés.

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus son épaule vers l'horloge qui flottait dans la boutique. Coup de chance, cette fois-ci, elle ne bougeait pas trop partout auprès du haut plafond, ce qui permit facilement à la rousse de voir que c'était l'heure où elle devait remplacer son ami à la caisse. George lui faisait d'ailleurs signe pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Dans son empressement à retourner au comptoir, elle bouscula sans le vouloir une vieille dame avec un jeune enfant dans une poussette. Ce dernier riait joyeusement en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis devant tout ce qui l'entourait. Enora allait s'excuser, quand elle remarqua que le bambin n'avait plus la même couleur de cheveux que quelques secondes auparavant. La jeune demi-Elfe en resta bouche bée, ce qui fit sourire la femme qui tenait la poignée du landau. La fille de Severus Rogue reprit ses esprits mais, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'air qu'avait la dame qu'elle avait poussée malencontreusement, elle rougit et baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ma hâte madame, mais je dois aller rejoindre mon associé au comptoir.

Au moment où Enora s'éloigna, la vieille lui accrocha son bras et lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, vous savez. Pour votre information, mon petit-fils est Métamorphomage. C'est pour cela qu'il peut changer de couleur de cheveux à son envie. Mais à son âge, cela correspond beaucoup plus à ses mouvements émotionnels, lui confia-t-elle comme le plus grand des secrets, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Mais dites-moi, vous avez dit que vous étiez l'associé de George Weasley ?

La jeune femme ne répondit que par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Vous êtes donc la fille de Severus Rogue, Enora, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif. La femme sourit encore plus largement à cette réponse muette.

\- Enfin je vous rencontre !, s'exclama-t-elle. Harry m'a tellement parlé de vous !

Ce fut à cette phrase que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'Elfe.

\- Vous… Vous êtes Andromeda Tonks, alors ? Et ce jeune garçon est Ted, l'enfant de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin ?

Lorsqu'elle prononça les deux derniers noms, Enora vit les yeux de la femme se voiler quelques instants, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait à ces paroles. La rousse se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire sans aucun tact. Elle rougit et baissa la tête à nouveau.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous appelle George ? Il saura mieux vous renseigner que moi et, puis il est vraiment temps que j'aille prendre la relève à la caisse.

La jeune fille attendit à peine que la grand-mère de Ted réponde par l'affirmative d'une petite voix, qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers son ami. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille pour éviter que les clients ne comprennent ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer et lui dit où se trouvait le filleul de l'Elu, ainsi que sa grand-mère. Le roux partit rapidement les rejoindre après un regard encourageant à son associée pour lui montrer que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas très grave. Sans plus rêvasser, Enora prit place derrière la caisse et récupéra les payements pour les achats des clients. Cette tâche ne lui donnait pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut de cette manière soulagée de toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans vouloir s'arrêter. De plus, les seules distractions qu'elle se permettait d'avoir étaient celles que créaient George. En effet, pour faire la publicité de la plupart de ses produits, il avait mis au point quelques « bombes à retardement ». C'est-à-dire que, toutes les deux à trois demi-heures, quelques-unes des inventions vendues par la boutique étaient lancées sur quelqu'un. Cela surprenait tout le monde, surtout celui ou celle qui était touché par la farce. Mais en général, les effets des blagues ne duraient pas plus de quelques minutes, car Enora avait mis l'accent là-dessus. Elle ne voulait pas que cela leur fasse perdre des clients. Bien que George ait insisté pour lui démontrer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs sur le marché, et presque les seuls, et que quelques blagues de ce type ne gênaient personne, la jeune femme avait bataillé bec et ongle pour qu'il accepte son point de vue. Elle avait gagné (_on dit bien que les femmes ont toujours raison ! Non, ce n'est pas ça l'adage ?_) !

Quand son ami la remplaça pour qu'elle puisse aller déjeuner tranquillement dans la réserve de la boutique, Enora se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait ce poste de caissière. Cela lui permettait d'être au contact de cent fois plus de personnes qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été lors de ses jeunes années. De plus, elle sentait se pousser des ailes, car sa timidité passait à la trappe. Elle interprétait une sorte de jeu de rôle. La fille de Severus n'était plus tout à fait la fille de Severus. Elle était la fille de Severus qui n'avait jamais vécu la guerre, qui n'avait jamais été enfermée, qui était allée à l'école des Sorciers de Poudlard comme n'importe quelle personne, qui était entrée dans une de ces communautés fermées qu'étaient les Maisons de Poudlard, qui n'était pas tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas été repoussée par celui qu'elle aimait. Enora était Enora, mais avec un tout autre passé, d'autres sentiments, une autre vie. George avait bien vu à quel point elle était transformée derrière ce bruit répétitif de la caisse enregistreuse. Il lui avait donc galamment laissé cette place, d'autant que cela lui convenait tout aussi bien à lui, qui adorait aller et venir dans les rayonnages colorés et bruyants de leur magasin pour rencontrer ses clients, les observer et, parfois, avoir de nouvelles idées pour ses farces en les entendant parler entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à lui laisser jouer les caissières. En effet, quelques minutes après qu'il ait laissé Andromeda avec Teddy, qui étaient rentrés chez eux (_avec un petit cadeau qu'il leur avait fait, bien entendu… Mais gentil, le cadeau ! C'était pour qu'eux puissent faire une petite farce à leurs proches, de préférence Harry ou Ron… George ne savait pas trop bien à qui il voudrait que cela arrive_), George avait aperçu une tête qu'il commençait à vraiment bien connaître : Drago. Ce dernier se tenait caché derrière une pile énorme de Boîtes à Flemme, qui ne tenaient que grâce à la bienveillante opération de Merlin lui-même. Le blond observait celle qu'il aimait. Le fils de Molly le vit soupirer. Il se douta que le Serpentard aurait préféré partager cette première vraie journée de travail au magasin avec Enora, plutôt que de l'espionner pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Le rouquin jeta un regard à son _alter ego_. Elle souriait pour de vrai pour la première fois de la journée. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Il tira donc Drago par le bras dans un coin que l'on ne pouvait pas voir du comptoir de caisse. Le fils de Narcissa, surpris par le geste de son ami (_était-il encore son ami après ce qu'il avait fait à Enora ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr_), se laissa faire, d'autant que, même après s'être remis de son sentiment de confusion, il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, gronda George, tout en essayant de mesurer le volume de sa voix pour que personne autour d'eux ne se préoccupe de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ne penses-tu pas que tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça en partant de cette manière hier soir au diner, alors que tout le monde, et même toi, avait compris qu'elle avait enfin découvert ses véritables sentiments à ton égard ! Jusque tard dans la nuit, j'ai dû la consoler de cet abandon que tu lui fais subir ! Tu es, ou plutôt, étais la seule chose qui était vraiment stable dans son monde depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée chez toi, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves intelligent de faire ? Partir ! Partir ? C'est la pire chose que tu pouvais lui faire et toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire !

Tout le temps où le rouquin parlait, Drago avait la tête tournée vers le sol et regardait sur le côté. George mettait des mots, des sentiments encore plus forts sur ce qu'il avait accompli la veille au soir. Il déchargeait toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant partir comme un voleur, comme un lâche, comme un Serpentard. Le plus âgé des deux attrapa la mâchoire de son cadet pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'avais dit que si tu la faisais souffrir, cela ne resterait pas impuni ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !, le tança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Voix qui disparut en voyant les yeux de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard. Les orbes d'un gris d'acier du jeune Malefoy avaient foncé sous le coup des émotions. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui était le plus frappant selon George. C'était les larmes qui perlaient comme du cristal au bord de ses paupières et sur les cils du jeune blond. Le rouquin le lâcha et la tête du Serpentard retomba sur son torse. La seule fois où le frère de Ron avait vu Drago pleurer, c'était à cause de la disparition d'Enora. Le blond se permettait d'être faible uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la belle rousse.

\- Je voulais pas… Je voulais pas lui faire du mal… Je te jure George… Je voulais pas qu'elle pleure, que ce soit par ma faute ou pas… Je voulais pas qu'elle souffre, surtout par ma faute… Je voulais pas… Pourquoi suis-je si lâche !, s'exclama finalement le blond.

George grimaça en entendant le cri de détresse de son ami. Il regarda autour d'eux et soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Ecoute-moi… Drago !

L'interpelé leva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus à cause des lumières qui venaient du plafond, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes. En effet, celles-ci parsemaient ses joues de traces mouillées. Voir le jeune homme dans un tel état de désespoir rendit à George sa compassion. Il soupira par avance à cause de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ecoute. Est-ce que tu as pu parler de tout cela à ta mère ? Elle aura sûrement de bonnes idées pour t'aider à faire en sorte qu'Enora te parle à nouveau. Quoi de plus normal ? C'est une femme. Et comme toute femme qui se respecte, elle doit en savoir un paquet sur les relations homme-femme, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix un peu chevrotante. La seule chose qu'elle a bien voulue me dire quand je lui ai posé la question, c'est quelque chose très sibyllin, du type « tu sauras quoi faire quand tu la verras ». Va faire quoi que ce soit avec ça en poche, se découragea le blond.

George acquiesça avec un air songeur.

\- Bon, voilà. Ce soir, on ferme le magasin à vingt heures. Je serais chez toi une heure plus tard, pour que tu me parles de tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête d'idiot et qu'on trouve un plan pour arranger votre relation. D'autant que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui mine Enora.

Cette petite phrase eut le don de redonner un coup de fouet à Drago qui ne pouvait pas se désintéresser de ce qui rendait celle qu'il aimait, et qui était avant tout sa meilleure amie, triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il à George.

Ce dernier eut un discret sourire victorieux pour ne pas faire retomber le blond dans son état de dépression.

\- Eh bien, dans la nuit, on a cambriolé le Terrier, confia-t-il en chuchotant à Drago.

\- Comment ?, s'exclama le jeune homme, tandis que le rouquin lui faisait signe de baisser le volume de sa voix.

\- Oui… Apparemment, on serait passé par la fenêtre du salon…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a été dérobé ?

George s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Le grimoire qui contenait la carte et toutes les notes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Oh merde !

\- Comme tu dis Drago !

\- Mais comment va faire Enora, maintenant que toutes les informations précises qu'elle pouvait avoir sur l'emplacement de la bibliothèque ont disparues ?

George eut un sourire.

\- Quoi ?, grogna Dray.

\- Hermione a été prise d'un « instant paranoïa » hier soir avant d'aller se coucher. Alors elle a dupliqué tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé hier, dont la carte et les notes. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas copié le bouquin en entier. C'est vraiment la seule chose qui nous manquera.

Drago soupira de soulagement, puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?

George secoua négativement la tête.

\- Nous avons demandé aux Aurors de venir faire un tour à la maison pour voir ce qu'ils peuvent trouver. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en sais pas plus. Avant de venir chez toi, je passerais au Terrier pour voir si on a du nouveau.

Drago acquiesça aux paroles sages (_pour une fois_) de son aîné.

\- Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Le blond obéit sans rien dire. George le regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Enora de se battre encore un peu pour l'amour de Drago et à persuader le Serpentard du bienfondé d'une relation avec sa meilleure amie basée, non plus uniquement sur l'amitié, mais aussi et surtout, sur l'amour franc et sincère qu'ils se portaient tous les deux. Bon… Il lui restait encore pas mal de boulot pour y arriver, mais il était certain que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Que leur amour en valait la chandelle.

**oOo**

Vingt-et-une heures quarante-cinq étaient affichées à la montre de la jeune femme qui travaillait sur la grande table de la cuisine du Terrier. D'un coup distrait de baguette, Hermione Granger tourna sa petite cuillère dans son thé pour y mélanger le sucre qu'elle venait de mettre. Elle était tout absorbée dans la lecture et le déchiffrement des énigmes runiques qu'elle avait découvertes la veille, d'autant qu'elle les lisait avec plus de facilité grâce à l'idée du jus de citron. La brune était en train de plancher sur l'avant-dernier symbole.

Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule dénudée par son débardeur. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ron se pencha en dévisageant avec tendresse Hermione et l'embrassa tout doucement, laissant son instinct prouver à la Lionne qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Cette dernière fit passer ses jambes par-dessus le banc sur lequel elle était assise et se leva pour se rapprocher de son homme. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et sourit en sentant celle de Ron passer lentement de ses épaules au bas de ses reins.

Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge gêné (_ça, rien n'était moins sûr_) se fit entendre. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent à contrecœur et en soupirant fortement pour bien faire comprendre leur point de vue au gêneur. Pourquoi George n'avait-il pas pu passer son chemin pour une fois ? Toutefois, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts dans une étreinte forte et regardèrent le trouble-fête, qui finalement, réflexion faite, n'était pas seul. En effet, Enora était sortie de derrière son dos et affichait un air embarrassé. Cette dernière laissa son esprit divaguer quelques secondes (_de trop à son avis_) et se prit à imaginer Drago et elle dans la même situation. Cela la fit autant rougir que se sentir triste, parce qu'elle était persuadée que cela ne se produirait que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

\- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, dit finalement George, pour briser le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux, pas l'air si désolé que cela, mais cela permit de sortir la rousse de ses pensées. Je voulais vous demander si vous saviez s'il y avait du nouveau à propos du cambriolage.

La phrase fit se crisper d'attention Enora.

\- Eh bien, commença Ronald, apparemment ce serait une personne qui n'en serait pas à son coup d'essai, mais, qui, pour autant, n'est pas un professionnel. Il n'a laissé aucune trace qui aurait pu nous indiquer son identité précisément, cependant les Aurors savent que c'est un homme. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'ai pas compris le raisonnement qui les avait menés jusqu'à cette constatation. Sinon, il serait assez souple et pas trop grand pour avoir pu passer par la fenêtre. Les Aurors n'en savent pas plus.

George grogna de frustration.

\- Mais, selon Robards, ils leur restent un atout, ajouta Hermione, pour essayer de rassurer ses amis, sur la probabilité de retrouver ce qui leur avait été dérobé.

\- Lequel ?, la pressa Enora.

\- Il existerait un objet mi-magique mi-moldu qui se baserait sur le sort _Prior Incanto_*, qui pourrait faire la même chose que lui, mais sur les objets touchés par un enchantement.

\- C'est vrai ?, s'exclama George, étonné et intrigué.

\- C'est quoi _Prior Incanto_ ?, demanda Enora au même moment que son _alter ego_ masculin.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est encore un prototype, répondit Hermione. _Prior Incanto_ sert à divulguer le dernier sort d'une baguette magique.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, ayant compris de quoi il en retournait.

\- Donc Robards compte revenir demain avec ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Ronald.

\- Bien ! Au moins, ça avance un peu ! On en a appris beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais, dit George en souriant.

Enora, de son côté, était moins convaincue, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une experte dans ce domaine. Alors, il fallait qu'elle laisse faire les Aurors.

Molly arriva sur ces propos. Elle sourit à toutes les personnes présentes et attrapa un tablier. Elle l'enfila, tandis que George s'approchait d'elle.

\- Maman, je vais sortir ce soir. Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer pour manger.

\- Quel dommage mon chéri ! En plus, c'est ton plat préféré : Welsh rarebit**.

Le rouquin grimaça de déception alors que son frère cadet chuchotait un « Youpi ! » bien moins discret que ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de George.

\- Ouch !

Ronald engagea une course poursuite avec son frère autour de la table de la cuisine. Chose qui fit soupirer Hermione et sourire Enora. Ce joyeux brouhaha continua jusqu'à ce que Molly…

\- RONALD BILIUS WEALSEY ! GEORGE WEASLEY ! Arrêtez donc vos idioties !

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent au garde à vous, mais continuèrent à se jeter des coups d'œil meurtriers, qui voulaient tout dire.

\- Euh… George ?, risqua Enora.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu ne devais pas sortir ce soir ?

Le rouquin regarda durant une demi-seconde son amie avec incompréhension. Puis, surprenant tout le monde, il frappa son front du plat de la main, tel un acteur qui en faisait trop (_sauf que lui c'était sa vraie nature_). Il détala vers la cheminée, attrapa juste le minimum de poudre de Cheminette nécessaire pour voyager et disparut dans un cri.

\- Chemin de Traverse !

Le jeune homme avait fait exprès de choisir une destination qui n'attirerait pas trop l'attention de sa famille et en particulier celle d'Enora, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle lui en voudrait si elle savait chez qui il devait aller ce soir-là. Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il reprit un peu de poudre de Cheminette après avoir salué le barman et demanda le Manoir Malefoy comme destination. Mais il ne partit pas. Il réessaya, mais cela ne fonctionna pas plus. Tom, le barman, lui suggéra que la cheminée de la maison était peut-être fermée du réseau, l'empêchant de l'utiliser. Grinçant des dents, George décida de transplaner bien que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours fait croire à sa mère en utilisant ce moyen de locomotion à tire larigot dans la maison, il n'apprécie pas d'en faire usage. Malgré l'inconvénient, le rouquin arriva devant le manoir dix minutes plus tard. Mais ce qu'il y vit l'emplit d'une angoisse sourde et vivace.

En effet, devant lui, la résidence de Drago présentait des stigmates qu'il n'avait jamais vus : la grille de la façade était sortie de ses gonds, de la même manière que la porte d'entrée monumentale. George n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que s'était-il donc passé ici ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir eu une bataille féroce ? Mais une chose était sûre : il avait affaire à de la magie noire.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, c'est le sort en version française. Puisque j'avais tout mis en français, je l'ai fait aussi pour celui-ci, bien que la version anglaise soit plus jolie : _Prior Incantato_.

** Plat éminemment savoureux, cette version chic du fromage sur toast est constituée de Cheddar ou Stilton rapé, d'une sauce composée de moutarde et de bière, mélangés avec un œuf et versés sur le toast avant gratiner au four.

_Voilà c'est la fin !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! J'espère recevoir une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé..._

_Brefouille !_

_A la revoyure ! :D_


	34. Chapitre 34

_Hello les p'tits loups !_

_Me voilà de retour super en avance pour un nouveau chapitre ! _

_J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ! :D_

_Disclamer : Tout à JKR, sauf Enora, les autres personnages que j'ai inventé et l'intrigue._

_Brefouille ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

George s'avança sur les gravillons du chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Plus il s'approchait de la maison, plus il remarquait que les traces de lutte étaient nombreuses. Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était de la magie noire ? C'était tout simple, une idiote déduction : il n'y avait que des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire qui pouvaient mener ce type d'attaque à la sauvage, et surtout chez les Malefoy. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ces deux seuls indices qui faisaient penser cela au jeune homme. En effet, il savait reconnaître les effets de ce type de magie quand il en voyait, et le principal était la putréfaction des êtres vivants (fleurs, animaux, arbres…) qui avaient été frôlés par ces enchantements. Ainsi, devant lui, le gazon avait des airs de légumes plein de pustules. Les arbustes qui servaient de haies étaient de couleur de vomi et en avaient l'odeur. Rien n'était pire que cela, si ce n'était l'idée que Drago ou sa mère aient pu être touchés par un de ces sorts abominables, qui n'apportaient que la destruction et la désolation autour d'eux. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ici ? Des stigmates de sorts violents tatouaient les murs de façade tout juste refaits. Le rouquin sortit sa baguette et, rendu prudent par la guerre, envoya un Patronus au Bureau des Aurors, les prévenant d'une possible situation de combats par magie noire au Manoir des Malefoy. Il avait pensé une seconde l'envoyer non pas au Ministère, mais chez lui, pour prévenir Enora et sa famille. Mais il avait compris que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Hermione et son amie rousse étaient déjà assez traumatisées comme ça par cet endroit, il ne voulait pas en rajouter, que ce soit ou non pour secourir un ami, ou un amoureux. Il fit cela tout en gardant un œil attentif sur le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect qui viendrait de la maison, puis il reprit son chemin, la baguette en avant. Sans que rien ne se soit produit, George arriva devant la porte d'entrée défoncée. Le jour qui baissait rendait la visibilité moindre et transformait chaque ombre en monstre, chaque son en tonnerre menaçant. Cependant, le courage de la maison des Gryffondors ne lui faisait pas défaut en cette soirée. Sans attendre d'éventuels renforts, le rouquin pénétra dans la bâtisse.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la grande obscurité ambiante. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans le crépuscule. Ses yeux enfin habitués au peu de visibilité, le jeune homme se rendit compte que tout le faste heureux qui avait mis en place par son ancien ennemi avait été détruit à grand renforts de sorts déchaînés. La rage qui se révélait dans ce carnage fit frissonner George. Qui avait donc bien pu faire cela ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

En faisant quelques enjambées sur le marbre blanc, le rouquin entendit ses pas crisser. Baissant le regard, il remarqua que des gravats jonchaient le sol. Se demandant d'où ils pouvaient venir, il observa les murs et le plafond. Ce fut alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa échapper un gémissement horrifié. La voûte de l'entrée était fissurée en toutes parts et menaçait de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Immédiatement, George fit apparaître des étais pour soutenir le plafond en les apposant sur les cloisons qui étaient encore en bon état. Il les fit se croiser au centre pour qu'ils puissent se soutenir les uns les autres. Bien lui prit car quelques secondes plus tard, un craquement plus sonore que les autres qu'il avait discernés jusque-là, se fit entendre et une faille[CJ1] plus grande et plus profonde que les autres apparut. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina dans le dos de l'associé d'Enora. Il respira un grand coup avant de reprendre sa progression dans le manoir. Au moment où il atteignait l'escalier en face de la porte, il entendit des sons caractéristiques du transplanage. Il se retourna et vit s'avancer quelques Aurors de sa connaissance, tel que Williamson et Crabtree. Ces derniers le remarquèrent très vite et ils lui firent signe de revenir vers eux. George refusa en secouant la tête, montrant le plafond. Les deux Aurors firent quelques pas prudents et virent ce que lui montrait le fils de Molly. Ce dernier était courageux comme un lion, mais n'était pas fou. Il était content du travail d'étayage qu'il avait fait, mais il n'avait pas trop envie de s'aventurer dessous.

Alors, sans plus se préoccuper des chuchotements désapprobateurs des deux policiers-sorciers, George reprit sa montée prudente (_c'est-à-dire qu'il s'arrêtait à toutes les étapes, à la recherche d'un bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer s'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans ces couloirs_) des marches de l'escalier. Tout le long, de nouvelles traces noires de sorts mal visés fleurissaient, flanquant un peu plus la peur dans le ventre du jeune homme. Bah oui, on pouvait être courageux, mais pas sans peur ! Non, mais ! Que celui qui pensait cela vienne remplacer tout de suite George dans ces escaliers sombres, dans ce manoir sombre, dans lequel il ne savait du tout à quoi s'attendre, sinon à une bonne bagarre et à un bon duel magique avec un fou qui pratiquait la magie noir. Que du bonheur quoi ! Quelle ironie…

Sans se laisser envahir par ces pensées défaitistes, le roux continua d'avancer. Il arriva finalement en haut de l'escalier. Devant lui plusieurs couloirs commençaient, mais il lui restait à savoir lequel prendre. Oui, il était venu dans cette maison auparavant, pourtant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Bien qu'elle soit bien moins grande que Poudlard, elle avait presque autant de passages tortueux et indéfinissables. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de comprendre la façon d'être du château, et il n'était pas tout seul. Seulement, là maintenant, George n'avait pas beaucoup de temps s'il voulait aider Drago et Narcissa, dont il se doutait qu'ils se trouvaient là, et il était en solitaire. Soudain, la solution lui apparut, évidente. Il se retint de se taper du plat de la main le front. Cela aurait été d'une perte de temps (_et de neurones_) sans conteste et inutile. Il n'avait qu'à suivre les traces de lutte. Un peu lugubre comme chemin, cependant, cette conclusion était la plus flagrante. Il chercha alors des indices tels qu'il en avait déjà vus. Rapidement, il put se repérer et suivre facilement les marques qu'avait laissées le combat qui apparaissait comme féroce. Mais par acquis de conscience, il laissa une trace bien à lui, une tête de lion rouge et or (_il avait mis pas mal de temps à se décider pour trouver quelque chose d'assez unique et reconnaissable… Bah oui, ce n'était pas un maître du dessin et les bouclettes de la crinière lui paraissaient impossibles à faire_), pour que les Aurors, quand ils auraient trouvé un moyen de passer sous le plafond tremblotant de l'entrée, puissent suivre la même route que lui dans le dédale des corridors.

Précautionneusement, il avança. Tout à coup, il arriva devant une porte qui était entrouverte, contrairement à toutes les autres avant. A pas de loup (_pas garou, rassurez-vous !_), il s'approcha, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une lueur vive traverser la pièce à grande vitesse à travers l'entrebâillement. Cela le surprit tellement qu'il fit un pas en arrière, en retenant un cri de stupéfaction. Mais ce qu'il ne prévit pas fut que la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir là.

**oOo **

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'Enora se tordait de douleur. Parfois celle-ci cessait, lui laissant quelques instants de répit. Cependant, quelques secondes après, elle reprenait sans que la jeune fille ne puisse s'y attendre. Les Weasley et Hermione autour d'elle ne savaient que faire. Elle se tenait le ventre comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune femme marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête, hurlait des cris de voyelles, puis retombait dans une souffrance silencieuse, ou presque. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry, qui contemplait tout cela de loin, ce fut que cela ressemblait à ses crises lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec Voldemort à son insu. Soudain elle cria un long appel à Drago. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus récurrent jusqu'à ce, durant une légère accalmie (_ce qui était déjà beaucoup_), elle puisse enfin chuchoter quelque chose d'intelligible, que, malgré la distance le Survivant put comprendre.

\- C'est… C'est… C'est Drago…

Tout de suite, Hermione réagit en se rapprochant du lit sur lequel avait été allongée la rousse.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Néanmoins, avant que la demi-Elfe ne réponde, la douleur la reprit à la gorge, la faisant suffoquer, au ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir. Dans un effort qui paraissait surhumain (_ou surelfique_), la fille de Severus montra son ventre en soulevant difficilement son t-shirt trempé de sueur. Serrant les dents, elle leur fit découvrir une cicatrice. Cette dernière était blanche, hypnotique, bougeant au même rythme que la respiration sifflante d'Enora. Elle faisait un peu moins de dix centimètres de longueur sur cinq millimètres de large.

Harry s'interrogea immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela ? Avait-ce été fait durant sa capture ? Est-ce qu'Arthur était au courant ? Aux vues du regard ahuri qu'il lançait sur l'abdomen de la rousse, non. Il ne la connaissait pas. Qui avait donc fait cela ?

Enora ne put manquer, malgré ses yeux plissés par la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, les émotions que reflétaient les visages qui l'entouraient. Ebahissement. Consternation. Incompréhension. Heureusement, pas de dégoût. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient dû en voir de belles durant la guerre. Mais la sienne devait tout de même être impressionnante. Même pour eux.

Soudain, cela fit écho dans l'esprit de l'Elu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. La rousse savait qu'il comprendrait, à cause des discussions qu'ils avaient eues tous les deux à propos de leur vie respective. Harry n'avait jamais pu imaginer que cela ait pu exister, qu'Enora en soit la preuve vivante. Cette dernière fixait droit dans les yeux son ami binoclard, le poussant à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Parce qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Cela pouvait paraître compliqué, mais, en fait, c'était très simple. Cela pouvait paraître impossible, mais dans un monde comme celui de Poudlard, rien n'était vraiment impossible.

Profitant d'une nouvelle accalmie, Enora ouvrit la bouche.

\- Harry… Dis… Dis-leur… Eau…

A peine le dernier mot prononcé qu'elle partit enfouir son esprit loin de ce qu'elle ressentait, loin de tout. Elle s'évanouit. Puis tomba dans le coma. Hermione, sortant la première de la sorte de transe dans laquelle tout le monde avait été plongé dès qu'Enora avait hurlé pour la première fois sa douleur, fit tout de suite appeler madame Pomfresh, parce qu'elle était le seul médecin en qui la toute famille avait vraiment confiance, surtout pour lui révéler qu'Enora était une Elfe. Enfin, une demi-Elfe. L'infirmière de Poudlard, encore en vacances pour quelques jours, arriva quelques instants après l'appel par Cheminée de la brune des Gryffondors. Cette dernière lui montra sa patiente et fut réquisitionnée comme assistante. Les autres furent tous éjectés de la pièce. Puis, comme des automates revenant à la vie, ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui semblaient avoir des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous. Arthur proposa avant tout de rappeler son fils de sa sortie nocturne, mais sa femme ne le lui conseillait pas tant qu'ils ne savaient pas plus précisément ce qu'avait la jeune fille. Ils se retournèrent alors vers Harry et celui-ci rougit sous l'attention palpable que lui portait la famille de sa petite-amie et de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?, demanda Arthur d'une toute petite voix, montrant à quel point cela l'avait remué.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix. Il avait intérêt à s'expliquer au plus vite sinon il risquait de faire exploser les nerfs de toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison, et ce serait un beau carnage. Et plus de travail pour madame Pomfresh, qui lui en voudrait sûrement.

\- Durant les premières années de ma scolarité, après les premiers contacts télépathiques entre Voldemort et moi, j'ai fait des recherches pour en savoir plus sur les liens entre des cicatrices et celui qui l'avait faite, et pour savoir si je pouvais arrêter ces visions que la mienne me faisait avoir. Pour moi, je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Je ne rentrais dans aucune des catégories que les livres de la bibliothèque et de la réserve de Poudlard explicitaient. Mais j'ai fait tout un tas de découvertes sur les différents liens psychiques qui peuvent lier deux personnes. Notamment les liens d'empathie.

Cette déclaration laissa presque tout le monde perplexe. Liens d'empathie ? C'est-à-dire ?

Harry comprit facilement l'interrogation qui taraudait sa famille d'adoption, quand un nouveau cri le fit sursauter et se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang de surprise, l'empêchant de parler. Non, ce n'était pas Enora qui s'était réveillée et qui hurlait à nouveau de douleur. Non. C'était Ginny.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Enora est empathique ? Qu'elle a le pouvoir d'empathie ?

Son petit-ami hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de celle qu'il aimait.

\- Wouah !, s'exclama la jeune rouquine. Mais de qui ?

\- De Drago…, répondit-il.

\- Oh… Je comprends…

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'extrême amabilité de nous expliquer de quoi il retourne ?, gronda une Molly sarcastique, inquiète pour une de ses protégées.

Harry eut un triste sourire.

\- En fait, Enora a hérité des Elfes d'un autre de leurs exceptionnels pouvoirs.

\- Exceptionnel ? C'est ce pouvoir qui lui fait mal ? Et tu le qualifies d'exceptionnel ?, s'exclama la mère de famille, coupant son presque-fils.

\- Je vais vous expliquer. En fait, ce pouvoir est capable de vous faire ressentir toutes les émotions de la personne à laquelle vous êtes lié. Mais Enora a réussi, instinctivement je suppose, à masquer les propriétés de ce pouvoir, car tout ce que ressentait la personne à qui elle est liée n'était pas assez dangereusement fort pour percer la coquille, disons, anti-intrusion, qu'elle s'était créée. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'elle n'était même pas au courant de son pouvoir, qu'elle était liée à quelqu'un.

\- Mais alors, comment a-t-elle su que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait si mal ?, questionna Arthur, aussi inquiet que sa femme.

\- En fait, je pense qu'elle a découvert cette possibilité en lisant un des livres de Dumbledore sur les Elfes et leurs pouvoirs.

\- Et à qui serait-elle liée ?, interrogea Ronald encore un peu sceptique.

Lui, tant qu'on ne lui montrait pas, il ne croyait pas. Ou difficilement.

\- A Drago, patate !, s'exclama sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, moi, c'est comment ils se sont liés…, déclara Ginny.

\- Je crois que c'est cette cicatrice qu'Enora nous a montrée qui est la clé de tout.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait…

\- C'est probable, bien que j'aie dû mal à y croire, répondit Harry en la coupant.

\- Bon… Quand vous aurez fini de parler en messages codés avec Ginny, vous pourrez peut-être nous expliquer, non ?, s'impatienta Ron.

\- En fait, pour se lier à quelqu'un par le pouvoir de l'empathie, il faut qu'on la blesse. Physiquement, ou parfois, cela peut arriver quand on la blesse mentalement.

\- Ce que tu dis c'est que DRAGO aurait mutilé Enora ? Dra-go ? L'amoureux ? La fouine ? Ce serait lui qui lui aurait fait cette balafre sur le ventre ?, s'étonna férocement le meilleur ami du Survivant.

Harry, un air désolé sur le visage, hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer la phrase, qui conclurait cela, à voix haute. Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Hermione et madame Pomfresh pour sortir de la chambre d'Enora et descendre dans le salon du Terrier. Tous les habitants de la maison branlante se précipitèrent sur les deux femmes, les pressant de questions sur l'état de santé de la rousse. N'appréciant pas être bousculée de cette manière, Pompom leva la main d'un geste autoritaire qui fit pratiquement taire tout le monde.

\- Il serait appréciable que nous ne parlions pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger Enora. Merci.

Cette phrase eut pour conséquence de faire cesser les derniers chuchotements qui perturbaient le silence que voulait l'infirmière pour sa patiente. Molly, ayant compris ce que voulait le médecin de Poudlard, invita toute la petite troupe à s'asseoir. Pompom hocha la tête, pour la remercier.

\- Bien. Mademoiselle Rogue est dans le coma suite à une grande douleur. Cependant, cette souffrance s'est arrêtée quelques instants après que je sois arrivée. Malgré cela, pour protéger son esprit, son cerveau s'est mis en veille, mais quelque chose qui est plus profond que le sommeil. Pourtant, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a pu provoquer cela. Tous ses signes vitaux sont corrects, ses organes vont bien. Rien n'indique ne serait-ce qu'une raison médicale pour qu'elle ressente une telle souffrance.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, Harry. Ce dernier lui expliqua la même chose que ce qu'il venait de dire aux Weasley. Durant tout son exposé, l'infirmière hocha la tête, comprenant facilement ce qu'il lui racontait. En effet, durant ses études à l'Institut d'Infirmomagie et de Médicomagie adjacent à Sainte Mangouste, ses professeurs leur avaient fait étudier un grand nombre de cas particuliers, dont celui des liens empathiques. Elle ne pouvait pas le briser (_et surtout pas sans l'accord de la principale intéressée_), mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la cause des douleurs de sa patiente, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour la soulager un tant soit peu. Elle coupa court aux éclaircissements du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et remonta dans la chambre d'Enora pour lui administrer de nouveaux soins plus adaptés, ainsi que pour vérifier à nouveau ses signes vitaux.

Le salon resta plongé dans un silence religieux. Chacun pensait et laissait son esprit divaguer sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Cependant, certaines questions étaient récurrentes dans leurs raisonnements : quand est-ce que Drago avait bien pu blesser Enora de cette manière, alors qu'il se targuait (_aux dires de George_) de ne jamais l'avoir faite souffrir directement durant son emprisonnement ? S'étaient-ils fait avoir sur ce personnage dont le vice était bien présent à Poudlard ? Dans quelle partie de sa vie leur avait-il montré un masque de fausseté ? Avaient-ils eu raison de lui faire confiance et de le faire entrer dans leur vie ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qui faisait souffrir Drago à ce point pour qu'il en fasse souffrir Enora à son tour ? Personne n'avait de réponse précise.

**oOo**

Elle flottait. Enora, ou plutôt son esprit, flottait dans une sorte de vide noir et sans fin. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle semblait plus être dans une sorte de coma. Oui, coma était le mot exact.

Soudain, devant elle, s'ouvrit un quelque chose comme une porte. Mais cette porte n'était pas rectangulaire, telle que toutes les autres qu'elle avait déjà connues. Elle était ovale, presque ronde. De cette porte lui parvenait une lumière forte qui l'éblouissait. La rousse chercha à la fermer pour s'en protéger, mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain, la porte se mura d'elle-même, la laissant à nouveau dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre pratiquement identique à quelques mètres ou kilomètres de distance (_elle ne savait pas, le noir n'aidant définitivement pas à se repérer dans l'espace_) se dégagea, lui faisant subir la même lumière aveuglante. Le même laps de temps après, elle se ferma. Puis plus rien.

Enora continuait de flotter dans le vide. Elle se percevait, elle se voyait, mais ne pouvait rien distinguer autour d'elle. Ne pouvant pas faire autre chose qui soit plus constructif, elle s'assit en tailleur dans ce vide qui semblait la porter, et se mit à réfléchir. Tout de suite, il lui vint à l'esprit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des portes étaient en fin de compte ses yeux. Un médecin venait sûrement de l'examiner, pour savoir où elle en était dans son coma.

Coma, un triste mot tout de même. On avait l'impression qu'il annonçait la fin de quelque chose. Pourtant ce n'était pas toujours le cas…

Laissant de côté ces inspirations philosophiques, Enora pensa à ce qui l'avait amenée à se retrouver là. Drago.

Tout de suite, ce prénom lui vint en tête. Elle l'avait dit à Harry. Elle savait qu'il avait compris, tout comme il savait qu'elle avait compris ce qui lui arrivait quand elle lui avait montré sa cicatrice. La solution lui était apparue simplement dans les méandres douloureux de la souffrance.

Drago et elle étaient liés d'empathie. Mais ce lien n'était qu'à sens unique, car le blond, de sang aussi pur était-il, n'était pas un Elfe. Il ne pouvait pas se lier avec quelqu'un de cette manière. D'autant qu'Enora ne lui avait pas enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Cette histoire, c'était son secret. Parce que Drago n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il avait fait. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Avant qu'il n'ait appris à y résister, du moins quand ce sort était lancé par les moins bons d'entre eux, un groupe de Mangemorts avait trouvé très drôle, en l'absence des parents de Drago, et en particulier du terrifiant Lucius Malefoy, d'ensorceler le jeune garçon d'à peine treize ans grâce à l'_Impérium_ et de l'obliger à gravement blesser lui-même sa meilleure amie, sans qu'il le sache. C'était son plus grand secret, le seul secret qu'elle avait pour Drago. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'à l'instant où il apprendrait cela, il pourrait devenir fou. Fou de rage. Fou de douleur. Fou de désespoir. Fou de culpabilité. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne voulait que celui qu'elle aimait n'éprouve un centième de ce qu'elle venait de décrire.

Soudain, un constat lui sauta aux yeux, à la gorge. Si elle souffrait, mais que ce n'était pas sa propre souffrance, cela voulait dire que Drago souffrait. Si Drago éprouvait cette horrible douleur, cela voulait dire qu'il était probablement en danger.

Ce fut alors que toute l'horreur de la situation lui arriva en plein visage, en plein cœur. Cette constatation la fit hurler de rage. Parce que si elle était dans le coma, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller aider celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être, du plus profond de son âme. Elle ne pouvait pas aller le protéger comme elle aurait dû pouvoir le faire.

Tout à coup, un second constat prit place dans son esprit. Elle se souffrait plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Cela voulait dire que, qui que ce soit qui fasse du mal à Drago, à _son_ Drago, il avait arrêté. Elle en ressentit un grand soulagement, bien qu'une inquiétude continue à la tarauder. En effet, même s'il avait arrêté, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il pouvait recommencer. Et cela, elle ne le supporterait pas ! Usant alors de toute sa volonté, elle se força à se réveiller.

Enora se doutait que Harry était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver, qu'ils soient en froid ou non ! Utilisant sa propre volonté comme un pouvoir inébranlable, elle se força à reprendre conscience.

Ce fut alors que le monde dans lequel elle flottait disparut. Elle ne flottait plus, mais il faisait encore noir. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait été en apnée durant plusieurs heures, ce qui la força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa vivement, tellement vite que la tête lui tourna. Enora respira doucement, inspirant par le nez, expirant par la bouche, jusqu'à ce que la nausée disparaisse totalement.

La rousse remarqua alors qu'elle était toujours habillée avec son jean et son t-shirt de la journée. Cela l'arrangeait. Ce serait plus pratique si elle devait sortir pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Elle enfila ses chaussures qu'elle trouva juste à côté du pied de son lit et se leva. La jeune fille prit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte, et entendit tous les chuchotements qui lui parvenaient auparavant s'éteindre, comme une chandelle que l'on souffle. Prudemment, Enora descendit les escaliers, en se maintenant à la rampe en bois. Elle perçut alors des pas précipités venir vers elle. Apparurent devant elle Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Ces dernières poussèrent un cri exclamatif. De son côté, le Survivant lui tendit la main, prévenant, pour que la demi-Elfe se servent de lui comme d'un appui. Rapidement, Pompom arriva et remplaça le binoclard balafré. L'infirmière examina Enora quelques instants, marmonnant dans sa barbe contre les patients qui n'étaient pas patients du tout et qui voulaient quitter leur lit avant d'être totalement rétabli. Mais la rousse ne supporta pas longtemps d'attendre le bon vouloir de la vieille femme pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de son amoureux. Harry sembla le remarquer et fit en sorte de presser madame Pomfresh.

\- Mais, dites-moi mademoiselle Rogue… Comment avez-vous fait pour vous réveiller de votre coma ?, demanda l'infirmière. C'est bien trop brutal pour que ce soit naturel…

\- Vous devez savoir que je suis liée à Drago par un lien d'empathie. Mon esprit n'a pas supporté la douleur venant de lui qu'il a ressentie. Cependant quand elle a cessé, j'ai pu me réveiller. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et puis, je pense qu'étant une Elfe, je récupère plus rapidement que les sorciers normaux, répondit-elle rapidement, en trépignant. Maintenant, je dois partir.

\- Où ça ?, interrogea Harry.

\- Je dois aller chercher Drago ! Vous vous doutez bien que je ne pourrais pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que je sais qu'il a des problèmes. Des problèmes qui le mènent même à se faire torturer ! Vous vous doutez bien que si ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour lui !

\- Mais où vas-tu aller le chercher ?

\- Je vais commencer par chez lui. J'ai ma baguette. Tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Non !, s'exclama Hermione, en s'avançant. Si Drago a des problèmes, cela doit avoir un rapport avec les Mangemorts. Alors ça sera sûrement super dangereux ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! On va envoyer les Aurors ! On va les prévenir de ce qui se passe !

\- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? _Je_ dois y aller ! Tu le ferais bien si c'était Ron, Harry, ou Ginny à la place de Dray ! Tu ne les laisserais pas tomber ! Et bah, moi, c'est pareil ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ as peur du Manoir Malefoy que _je_ dois continuer d'en avoir peur moi _aussi_ !, expliqua Enora en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la porte d'entrée.

Sa dernière phrase fit frémir la brune qui se rapprocha de Ronald, qui lui serra tendrement la main pour la rassurer, en jetant un regard froid sur la demi-Elfe.

\- Tu comptes y aller comment ?, demanda Harry, un peu sarcastique malgré l'urgence dans la voix de son amie. Tu ne sais même pas transplaner !

\- J'essaierai !

\- Tu vas te désartibuler !

\- Je m'en fous, tant que je le sauve !

\- Je viens avec toi, dit finalement Harry, le plus calmement du monde, comme s'il ne venait pas de crier sur la rousse quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Je viens aussi, déclara Ginny. Je suis d'accord avec toi. On doit faire quelque chose.

Enora eut un triste sourire pour les deux amoureux. Elle intercepta un regard chargé de tendresse entre eux, ainsi qu'entre Arthur et Molly, jusque-là silencieux.

\- Je viens aussi, informa le père de famille. Molly se chargera de prévenir les Aurors et George quand il rentrera à la maison.

\- Nous restons avec maman. Nous assurerons la base arrière, notifia le plus jeune des garçons de la famille Weasley, serrant encore plus fort la main de sa petite amie pour lui montrer qu'il ne la quittait pas.

Ainsi, Harry, Enora, Ginny et Arthur sortir du Terrier. Enora et Arthur se tinrent l'un l'autre pour transplaner. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent, direction le Manoir Malefoy, autrement dit la gueule du loup.

* * *

_Nous voici à la fin !_

_Prets ? Feu ? A vos claviers ! Ecrivez moi un petit quelque chose que je sache que vous êtes passé par là !_

_Allez !_

_A la revoyure !_


	35. Chapitre 35

_Salut salut !_

_Me revoilà ! _

_Je suis super rapide ! ;p_

_Bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi qui me suis laissée emporter en l'écrivant ! :D J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions surtout à propos de la toute dernière phrase ! Je ne vous spoilerais pas ! :p  
_

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les OC !_

_Brefouille !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

Drago sentit son esprit émerger de l'inconscience. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais il s'était évanoui. Mais pas pour rien ! Ah non (_un Malefoy a tout de même suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas défaillir à tout-va_) ! Il était tombé dans les pommes après avoir été torturé par un moyen tout à fait simple et efficace quand on avait l'esprit détraqué qu'il fallait : par l'_Endoloris_. Une façon de faire tout à fait lâche tout de même ! Lancer un sort pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains, d'autant qu'il avait été attaché par les poignets et par les chevilles… Cependant, certains trouvaient cela jouissif… Son agresseur en faisait sûrement partie. Il avait senti son cœur se briser, il avait eu envie de vomir, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait le combattre. Mais, bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, de se faire torturer par un Impardonnable. Son père l'avait élevé de cette manière. Malgré tout, cela faisait bien longtemps (_non pas que cela lui manque, rassurez-vous_) qu'il n'y avait plus eu recours, Drago faisant en sorte qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Depuis ses treize ans, selon ses souvenirs. Par ailleurs, sa seule fierté, c'était d'avoir résisté à l'envie de hurler sa douleur. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie : le jour de ses sept ans, quand son géniteur (_quel connard_) lui avait fait subir ce sort pour sa première incartade.

Le blond se força à ouvrir les yeux, ou du moins à les entrouvrir. Il ne voulait pas la personne qu'il avait combattue de toutes ses forces, qui l'avait torturé, sache qu'il était réveillé. Ce serait une bonne raison pour celle-ci de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter. En effet, non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais ils étaient en pleine séance, et selon ce qu'on (_c'est-à-dire son père_) lui avait appris, il ne fallait jamais la terminer en cours de route, sinon l'espoir revenait dans l'esprit de la personne torturée. Avant de s'évanouir, il avait juste entendu la voix de son tortionnaire et son ricanement sinistre. Pourquoi donc l'avait-on attaquer ? Il s'était fait supplicier, mais son agresseur ne lui avait posé aucune question. Secouant ses pensées mentalement, il mit de côté sa tristesse et son dégoût pour cette personne et ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qu'il occupait, du moins dans la mesure du possible. S'il ne vit pas la personne qui l'avait torturé (_heureusement, parce que sinon, son jeune cœur se serait à nouveau briser de tristesse et de déception_), le jeune homme retint un glapissement d'horreur, quand il remarqua à quelques mètres de lui, un corps qui ne bougeait plus que par une respiration hachée. Ce corps, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître par ses cheveux roux et dans sa manière de s'habiller, si caractéristique : George. Mais que faisait-il donc là ? Pourquoi était-il évanoui ?

Soudain, tout se remit en place dans sa tête. Le magasin, où il était venu voir comment se passait le premier vrai jour de travail d'Enora. George, qui l'avait découvert et qui lui avait promis de passer le voir après la fermeture. Le combat contre cet agresseur si bien connu, trop bien aimé. L'arrêt de la torture. Les paroles de son tortionnaire et son ricanement… Merlin. Dans quoi avait-il entrainé son ami ? Le rouquin avait bien dû voir le champ de bataille que devait être le rez-de-chaussée (_bah oui ! Drago ne s'est pas laissé faire ! Non, mais ! Qui avait pu croire cela une seule seconde ?_). Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu les Aurors ? Et s'il l'avait fait, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas attendus ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours pas là ? La seule chose qui le soulageait un tant soit peu était le fait que son ami était toujours vivant, bien que son tortionnaire ait dû lui faire subir la même chose qu'à lui. Dans le cas contraire, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Dans sa recherche visuelle, Drago n'avait rien vu qui semblait indiquer la présence de leur tortionnaire. Les oreilles en alerte pour repérer le moindre son suspect qui pourrait provenir de leur attaquant, le blond essaya de réveiller son ami, qui était toujours étendu, probablement évanoui (_enfin, il l'espérait, parce que s'il était dans le coma, il ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, s'ils devaient combattre_). Sans trop bouger pour pouvoir facilement revenir à sa position initiale, le jeune homme chuchota pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Durant une dizaine de minutes, il l'interpella sur tous les tons. Mais rien n'y faisait, George ne se réveillait pas. Drago désespérait de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Pieds et poings liés, il ne pouvait pas se lever, il ne pouvait pas aller chercher de l'aide. Et puis, même, sans sa baguette, qu'on lui avait retirée à la fin du combat, il ne pourrait pas non plus faire grand-chose.

Tout à coup, des pas retentirent dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où ils se trouvaient, pourtant masqué par le tapis molletonné qui parcourait les corridors de la maison. Rapidement, le fils de Lucius se replaça le plus possible dans sa position initiale et il serra les dents, en attente de la suite.

Quelqu'un venait.

**oOo**

Narcissa grelotta dans la salle de bain. La fenêtre était ouverte. Tandis que la femme aux cheveux bicolores se rapprochait de l'ouverture murale, elle frémit à nouveau, mais de manière nettement plus forte. Ses épaules bougèrent tellement vite que ses os en vinrent à craquer. Cela la fit grimacer de douleur. Elle ouvrit avec ses doigts manucurés le placard à pharmacie et sortit une fiole de potion. Comme toute potion qui se la raconte, elle sentait particulièrement mauvais (_l'œuf pourri_) et ne donnait pas du tout envie d'être bue. La femme ajouta un dernier ingrédient, qui devait être mis juste avant de boire. Courageusement, elle avala la décoction. Cela fait, elle se dévisagea dans le miroir quelques secondes, puis sourit à son propre reflet.

Soudain, elle sursauta, ou du moins, se retint de sursauter, surprise, et comme prise en faute, cacha la fiole de potion dans son dos. Elle avait entendu des bruits suspects venant de l'étage juste en-dessous. Elle quitta donc la pièce au pas de course pour voir ce que cela pouvait être.

**oOo**

Enora, Harry, Ginny et Arthur venaient d'arriver devant la grande et illustre demeure des Malefoy. Ils réprimèrent un hoquet de stupeur devant les ravages qu'avait subi la maison. La belle façade avait perdu toute sa superbe et sa splendeur. La grille et la porte d'entrée étaient sorties de leurs gonds. Quels sorts avaient eu assez de force pour produire ce carnage ?

Cela leur brisa le cœur à tous sachant à quel point Drago avait investi du temps dans la rénovation de sa maison. Mais cela fut, Merlin seul sait à quel point, pire que tout pour Enora. Elle ne se cachait pas des autres quand des larmes vinrent faire scintiller les coins de ses yeux bleus. La jeune femme ne pleurait pas pour cette maison, où elle n'avait vécu que le pire (_et cela semblait vouloir continuer dans ce sens_), elle pleurait pour ce qu'elle imaginait être arrivé à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas se faire du mal, cependant elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de lui projeter toutes les tortures, tous les sorts possibles et imaginables qui pouvaient lui être lancés. Jamais la rousse n'avait autant détesté sa capacité à visualiser tout et n'importe quoi. Même si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas été supplicié depuis la fin de son « coma », elle n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que cette léthargie ait une signification que personne n'avait osé mettre en mot depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Que Drago soit mort. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les effets que ce type de lien empathique, et encore moins quels étaient les effets négatifs. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le livre _Caractéristiques caractéristiques des Elfes elfiques_, c'était des cas de personnes qui vivaient le bonheur dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Enora ne savait donc pas ce qui se produisait lorsque l'un des deux liés, et en particulier celui qui avait provoqué le lien (_dans son cas Drago, mais cela, elle ne voulait pas y songer une seule seconde de trop_), mourrait. Elle ne savait pas si les liés mourraient tous les deux ou seulement l'un des deux. Dans un moment d'égarement, elle se demanda ce qu'était le pire : mourir à deux ou en laisser un derrière. Elle secoua la tête, attirant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Elle leur fit un triste sourire en essuyant une larme (_traitresse !_) qui avait coulé sur sa joue, contrairement aux autres qui étaient restées dans ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Pour Drago.

Tandis qu'Arthur leur chuchotait qu'il avait remarqué la présence de sorts issus de la magie noire, Harry remarqua la présence de deux Aurors devant la porte défoncée du Manoir Malefoy. Il y en avait un jeune, qui paraissait être sur l'une de ses premières affaires, et un plus vieux, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine et qui semblait être son mentor. Réajustant ses lunettes, le fils de Lily et James Potter se rendit compte qu'il connaissait de vue le novice. Ce fut ce dernier qui les remarqua le premier et qui prévint son aîné. Ce dernier plissa des yeux pour s'assurer de la véracité des dires de son élève et s'avança discrètement sur les graviers en faisant signe aux nouveaux arrivants de ne pas faire de bruit, alors que son apprenti en faisait autant qu'un hypogriffe dans un magasin de grains d'avoine. Le plus vieux des deux Aurors leva les yeux au ciel et lança rapidement un sort d'insonorisation sur le sol pour empêcher les gravillons qui s'entrechoquaient les uns contre les autres de les faire remarquer. Les ayant rejoints, les policiers-sorciers jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la porte de la maison pour être sûrs que personne n'en soit sorti, puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs « invités-surprises ».

\- Que faites-vous ici ?, interrogea le plus âgé.

Les quatre intrus se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Enora. En effet, c'était elle qui avait la main et qui devait donner une réponse, puisque c'était de son chef qu'ils étaient venus. Et puis, c'était à elle de choisir si elle voulait révéler à d'autres qu'au cercle restreint de ses amis et de sa famille adoptive son lien empathique avec Drago. Mais c'était une chose dont elle n'avait pas envie ; elle ne voulait pas voir sa vie et ses sentiments étalés sur la place du Chemin de Traverse. Elle eut une nouvelle fois un triste sourire. Elle s'en voulait de mentir ainsi aux deux hommes en face d'elle, ils ne lui avaient rien fait et semblaient honnêtes. Cependant, si eux savaient, tous sauraient tôt ou tard. Enora souffla un bon coup. Elle inventa alors sur un coup de tête une vague histoire de rendez-vous nocturne (_bah oui ! N'oubliez pas que nous sommes le soir_) avec le blond, organisé depuis deux jours. Le Survivant comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas donner la véritable raison de leur venue ce soir, voire cette nuit.

\- Mais dites-moi…, commença Harry.

\- Vous êtes Harry Potter ?, l'interrompit le jeunot, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

\- Oui, soupira ladite super star internationale du monde entier de Londres et de toute l'Angleterre. C'est bien moi. Je disais donc, dites-moi…

\- C'est vraiment vous ?, insista le jeune homme, qui, le montrant du doigt (_oh ! Le malpoli !_), n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

Son mentor leva encore une fois les yeux vers le ciel noir de la nuit et claqua l'arrière de la tête de son protégé (_qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à cet instant dans ses pattes_).

\- Vas-tu donc le laisser parler, espèce de scregneugneu à roulettes moldues.

Arthur regarda Harry se retenir de rire avec une certaine perplexité et une véritable curiosité. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce à quoi faisait allusion le plus expérimenté des deux Aurors, tout le contraire de sa fille et d'Enora (_mais elle était bien trop malade de savoir Drago dans le manoir pour penser à autre chose. Le reste était inutile préoccupation et lui passait donc par-dessus la tête_).

\- Hum…, se reprit l'Elu. Je disais donc, dites-moi, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, par Merlin ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, monsieur Potter… On n'en sait trop rien. Nous sommes venus ici à cause d'un appel par Patronus. Notre chef a choisi de prendre les plus expérimentés à cause du passif de cet endroit. Seul Higgins* est venu en tant que bleu, parce qu'il est en formation avec moi…

Dans le sourire dudit Higgins passa toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait d'avoir été envoyé sur cette mission, bien qu'il en soit un tant soit peu exclu en restant dehors. D'ailleurs…

\- Mais, où sont donc les autres ?, interrogea Ginny, toujours le mot juste, tout en regardant tout autour d'eux (_des fois qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de faire un cache-cache. On ne savait jamais_).

\- Bah ! A l'intérieur, bien sûr !, s'exclama Higgins avant de se prendre un nouveau coup sur la tête de la part de son mentor à cause du fait qu'il venait de parler trop fort et qu'il risquait de les faire repérer (_encore, soit dit en passant_). Désolé inspecteur Brackenreid**.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

\- Comme vient de le dire mon… camarade (_on voyait bien qu'il désespérait que ce soit vraiment le cas_), les huit autres sont montés à la suite de notre informateur, après avoir stabilisé le plafond de l'entrée, qui avait été fragilisé par de rudes combats.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir qui est cet informateur, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?, glissa Arthur, sur le ton de la confidence.

Tandis qu'Enora trépignait sur place de voir ces conversations trainer en longueur, Ginny et son petit ami se jetèrent un regard : le roux ne changerait jamais ! Un jour, sa curiosité le perdrait. Mais, le père de famille ne fut plus le seul intrigué quand les deux amoureux remarquèrent les expressions des deux Aurors et le coup de coude que le plus jeune donna à son aîné. Celui-ci le rabroua du regard.

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons habilités à vous transmettre ce genre d'informations, répondit d'une voix crispée Higgins.

Cela eut le don de rendre le mystère encore plus appétissant pour le mari de Molly.

\- Allez ! Vous savez qui je suis ! J'ai fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout de même ! Vous pouvez bien nous le dire.

\- Oh… Nous savons très bien qui vous êtes monsieur Weasley. Je dois dire que votre réputation vous précède, répondit plus diplomatiquement Brackenreid, un peu lèche-cul sur les bords. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour cette raison que nous hésitons à vous le dire… (_Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel une énième fois depuis le début de la soirée._) Roh ! Et puis tant pis ! Vous serez bientôt au courant et il vaut mieux que vous le soyez maintenant. C'est votre fils.

Arthur s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, alors qu'Enora remettait en cause son jugement à propos de cette conversation qui ne semblait plus si inutile et si vaine que cela.

\- Pardon ?, reprit Ginny, qui avait retrouvé le plus vite ses moyens. Duquel de mes frères parlez-vous donc ? De Percy ou de… George…

La jeune femme n'avait même pas besoin qu'on lui réponde, elle avait compris toute seule. Elle réprima un sanglot et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Les trois autres, eux, semblaient ne pas vouloir intégrer une information sous-entendue. Il fallait qu'elle soit claire[CJ1] , nette et précise, sans quoi ils ne voudraient, ne pourraient pas y croire.

\- Plait-il ?, redemanda Arthur, prenant un langage plus soutenu et d'une voix plus aigüe du fait de son inquiétude croissante.

Il ne pouvait pas assimiler que l'un de ses fils avait pu se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans les prévenir. Merlin leur avait donné un cerveau tout de même.

\- C'est George, monsieur…, déclara Brackenreid, dans un murmure.

Ce dernier avait discrètement sorti sa baguette au cas où. On ne pouvait que voir des réactions excessives lorsque l'on apprenait que l'un de ses fils s'était embarqué sur un chemin mortel. Et, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se fassent repérer ! Sinon, toute l'opération pourrait capoter. Bien lui prit. En effet, Arthur eut, pour toute réponse à cette annonce qui laissa sans voix Enora et Harry, une attitude qui aurait pu virer au drame. Cependant, Brackenreid ne s'embarrassa pas de manière et lui jeta un sort de Mutisme, ainsi que d'Entrave, tout cela dans le silence le plus parfait. Le roux n'en fut que plus outragé, mais quand d'une voix calme, l'Auror lui expliqua son geste, et le père s'apaisa.

\- Je peux retirer les sorts sans que vous fassiez un scandale qui rameute tout le monde ?, demanda patiemment l'inspecteur.

Arthur acquiesça vivement de la tête. D'un geste ample, le sorcier annula les enchantements. Le roux avait les larmes aux yeux, puis, inspirant un grand coup, il se ressaisit.

Pour Enora, c'était une toute autre affaire. Sa tête était devenue vide depuis l'annonce du sorcier. Plus aucune pensée n'y circulait. Quand elle était partie à la recherche de Drago, c'était le cœur un peu moins lourd, certaine que son meilleur ami (_oui, on pouvait penser ce que l'on voulait, mais il lui était presque aussi cher que le blond de son cœur_), son alter ego était sauf. Mais maintenant qu'elle apprenait que les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, depuis la mort de son père, étaient en danger, elle était persuadée que son cœur était détruit pour de bon, envahi par la peur de la perte. Qu'était donc passé par la tête de cet adorable abruti de rouquin ? S'il ne sortait pas vivant de cette histoire, c'était elle qui le tuerait pour avoir été aussi stupide !***

Tout à coup, une bulle de lucidité frappa à la porte de son esprit noyé par l'inquiétude. Et Narcissa ? Elle devait encore rester quelques jours au manoir. Enora se souvint qu'elle leur avait parlé d'aller faire quelques emplettes dans la journée. Elle espérait qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentrée, ou alors qu'elle soit autre part, tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans le même cas que Drago et peut-être George.

La rousse secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle n'était pas venue là pour se lamenter. Elle était venue là pour aider ses amis. Elle était venue là pour les sauver. Sans un mot, Enora sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et se précipita vers l'enfer où elle avait grandi.

**oOo**

Un grand coup de pied dans les côtes le réveilla de son évanouissement. Le jeune homme retint un gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux encore plus fort. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui donne satisfaction. Ils avaient tous été dupés, depuis des mois. Il releva les yeux vers leur tortionnaire à Drago et à lui, George Weasley. Oui, parce qu'il avait trouvé Drago dans la pièce où il était arrivé après avoir suivi les traces de lutte. Le rouquin l'avait découvert souffrant mille douleurs. Que disait-il ? Mille douleurs ? Non ! Une infinité de douleurs ! Plus que ce que n'importe qui pourrait imaginer, dans ses plus horribles cauchemars. _Endoloris_ était parfait pour ce genre de travail. Il pouvait en témoigner, puisqu'il l'avait subi. La seule chose dont il pouvait se targuer (_parce qu'il n'était pas fier de s'être fait avoir comme un enfant de trois ans mangeant une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue à l'œuf pourri_), c'était de ne pas avoir laissé la personne qui le torturait récupérer de sa part une seule des informations qu'elle aurait voulues avoir. C'est-à-dire ? _Est-ce que tu as appelé du renfort en arrivant ? Es-tu seul, sale Traitre à ton sang ? Avez-vous fait de nouvelles découvertes en ce qui concerne les Elfes avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et la fille de ce traître de Rogue ?_ George avait d'ailleurs compris que son tortionnaire et le voleur de la veille au soir n'était qu'une seule et même personne. N'importe qui avec un tant soit peu de jugeote aurait eu le même cheminement de pensées.

Un nouveau coup le tira de sa réflexion. Il ouvrit les yeux, cette fois-ci. Ainsi que la bouche. Oh… Il ne dit rien. Il cracha sur la personne qui était la cause de tous leurs maux. Il la connaissait, cette personne. Il lui avait fait confiance. Il avait à présent comme un poids sur le cœur rien qu'en y repensant. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi stupides ?

\- Comment oses-tu sale Traitre à ton sang ?, vociféra la femme, la voix suraigüe en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers lui, se préparant à lui jeter un nouveau sort.

George échangea à cet instant son premier regard avec Drago. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qu'elle pouvait avoir cette voix-là. Et pourtant… Ils n'en étaient même plus tellement étonnés. Ils avaient été trahis. Chacun la regarda avec une hargne nouvelle, en repensant à cela.

La femme sembla se rendre compte à quel point son emportement était inhabituel et se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance. Elle allait lancer un nouveau sort (Endoloris _pour changer ?_), quand elle entendit un son provenant du couloir. D'un sort informulé, elle insonorisa la pièce avant de lancer un nouvel enchantement dont George n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais qui ne surprit pas Drago. Elle rendit la porte transparente. De cette manière, on pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait dans le couloir, probablement sans que l'intérieur soit visible de l'extérieur (_cela aurait été trop beau_).

Tandis que la femme regardait intensément de tous côtés dans le corridor, le rouquin essaya de communiquer à Drago ce qu'il venait de remarquer. Dans la poche de la robe de la sorcière pendaient leurs deux baguettes. Au bout de quelques instants (_et de gesticulations comiques, hors de ce contexte précis où la mort pendait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, bien entendu_), le blond comprit ce que lui expliquait son ami. Mais il haussa les sourcils. Comment voulait-il utiliser cette information à leur avantage ?

Le fils de Molly n'eut pas le temps d'expliciter sa pensée que leur geôlière poussa un petit cri aigu. Enfin, elle tenta de le retenir, ce qui provoqua un glapissement bizarre. Elle venait à nouveau d'entendre des bruits dans le couloir, beaucoup plus forts cette fois-ci, sans pour autant voir le moindre mouvement. George décida de tenter sa chance.

\- C'est peut-être seulement le nouveau chat de Drago…, suggéra-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers son ami.

La femme, surprise, se tourna vers eux, la baguette tendue. Le rouquin reprit sa position initiale pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que ses deux prisonniers communiquaient.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, affirma Drago, roulant intérieurement des yeux (_un chat ? Lui ? George n'aurait-il pas pu trouver mieux ? Mais bon… Il ferait avec_). Je me suis acheté un chat récemment. Cependant, il n'est là que très peu souvent parce qu'il est, disons… un peu sauvage.

Tandis que Drago happait l'attention de la femme en continuant de déblatérer sur son chat, George essayait de pratiquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi. En général, dans ce genre de situation, le héros a de la chance, mais là, cela ne lui réussissait pas. Il cherchait à utiliser sa magie sans baguette, à la Dumbledore, et en informulé. Il voulait faire un _Accio_ de sa baguette. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Un chat ?, interrogea la femme suspicieuse. Vraiment ?

Cette distraction ne servit pas qu'à George. En effet, la porte de la pièce venait de s'entrouvrir. Le rouquin mobilisa toute son énergie et son esprit, non plus à contrôler sa magie, mais à contrôler ses expressions faciales. Il se demanda si Drago aussi l'avait remarqué. Ce dernier avait tellement travaillé son masque d'indifférence depuis des années qu'il pouvait ressentir n'importe quoi (_ou presque_) sans que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête blonde.

George ne suivait plus du tout la conversation qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Bien que concentré sur le visage de celle qui l'avait torturé, tous ses autres sens étaient tournés vers ce qui se passait derrière la porte.

La poignée qui se tourne.

La poignée qui reprend sa place initiale.

La peur que la porte ne grince.

La porte qui ne grince pas.

L'entrouverture.

L'espoir.

**oOo**

Enora se laissait guider par son instinct. C'était son instinct qui lui avait ordonné de se rendre invisible par un sort de Désillusion. C'était son instinct qui lui avait fait mettre un sort de Mutisme sur les semelles de ses chaussures pour qu'elles ne fassent aucun bruit à ses pas. C'était son instinct qui la faisait parcourir le labyrinthe des corridors du Manoir Malefoy, alors qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu l'endroit où elle avait vécu la majorité de sa vie. Ou plutôt c'était son odorat qui lui servait de guide : elle suivait celle de George. Il avait une fragrance particulière qui lui était donnée par son parfum de musc masculin. Telle un chien de chasse, elle le pista jusqu'au détour d'un couloir. Là-bas, elle ralentit. Devant elle, Enora sentait (_oui, avec le nez. Un Elfe, surtout pas un demi-Elfe, n'était pas omnipotent_) la présence d'autres personnes sans pour autant les voir. Cependant, elle n'en eut pas peur. Elle savait (_ou plutôt son instinct savait_) que c'était les huit autres Aurors. La rousse ne manifesta pas sa présence, parce qu'elle avait peur de tout faire rater. Parce qu'elle savait que dans la pièce, dont la porte était entrouverte, il y avait George ainsi que Drago. Mais, dans cette pièce maudite, il y avait aussi celui qui avait torturé son amour, son lié. Ou plutôt, celle… Son odeur lui disait quelque chose… Mais sa mémoire, comme obstruée n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur cette « marque de fabrique »… Elle ragea, se fustigeant intérieurement.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la porte fut enfoncée. Au même instant, les Aurors perdirent leur capacité à se rendre invisible. Cela eut pour conséquence beaucoup de cris. Enora ne sut différencier les cris de surprise, les cris de peur, les cris de guerre. Elle différencia seulement les cris de ses amis, des Aurors et de celle qui… Oh ! Merlin !

Les cris se turent et des paroles retentirent.

Celle qui lui parvint, parmi tout le brouhaha, ce fut : _Ils sont saufs_. Ses quelques mots lui suffirent pour la faire se mouvoir à nouveau.

D'autres lui parvinrent : _Merde ! Elle s'est échappée… _Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment.

D'un coup de baguette, elle retira les deux sorts qu'elle avait utilisé pour disparaître des yeux de tous (_et surtout de ceux des deux Aurors, d'Arthur et de ses deux amis_). Elle courut et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle faisait son entrée dans la pièce tant haïe. Tous se turent en s'apercevant de sa présence. Cependant, Enora ne s'en souciait pas. Après un sourire et un regard rapide (_et soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien_) à George, Enora tourna tout son être vers celui avec qui elle était liée.

Plus rien n'était important à ses yeux mis à part une tête blonde, des yeux gris, un corps à faire se damner un saint.

Plus rien.

Sauf lui.

Drago.

Ce dernier était assis contre le mur du fond. Il se frottait les poignets pour faire circuler son sang de ses mains à ses avant-bras. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de l'arrivée de la rousse.

Soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle, et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux. Seulement pour eux. Comme si Merlin avait décidé de les envoyer dans une dimension parallèle pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Enfin.

Il était là.

Elle était là.

Il allait bien.

Elle allait bien.

Il tenta de se relever.

Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'en empêcher.

Il lui tomba dans les bras.

Elle lui tomba dans les bras.

Il n'était plus Drago.

Elle n'était plus Enora.

Il n'était plus le fils de celui qui l'avait emprisonné durant douze longues années de sa vie.

Elle n'était plus la fille que son père avait emprisonnée durant douze longues années de sa vie.

Il n'était qu'un homme amoureux d'une femme.

Elle n'était qu'une femme amoureuse d'un homme.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux qui l'avaient tant fait rêver.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, toute la sincérité de son amour bataillant dans son regard avec le soulagement de le voir encore en vie.

Plus rien ne comptait.

Sauf eux.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui connaissent, je réutilise bien les noms des personnages de la série _Les Enquêtes de Murdoch_.

** Idem ci-dessus.

*** Oui, grosse référence au dernier tome d'_Harry Potter._

_C'est la fin ! Alors ? _

_Verdict ?_

_Le baiser vous a plu ? :p_

_Pas de détails, très sobre, mais très attendu, n'est-ce pas ? :p_

_Allez j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _

_A la revoyure !_


	36. Chapitre 36

_Helloooooo ! _

_Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_En tous cas, je ne connais que très peu vos avis, puisque je ne reçois que peu de review ! :/ Je ne sais donc pas ce qu'il faut que j'améliore ou que je continue :/_

_Brefouille !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages que j'ai inventés_

_Voilà voilà ! :)_

_Bon, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

Un vent de soulagement souffla sur le vieux Manoir des Malefoy. Drago, debout, appuyé sur un mur, parce qu'il était encore faible, serra plus fort contre lui Enora. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en sentant l'agréable pression de la main du blond sur sa hanche. Elle inclina sa tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle respira son odeur et laissa ses muscles se délasser, savourant sa présence. Drago en profita pour imprimer à tout jamais le parfum qui se promenait et le narguait dans les cheveux roux de sa belle. Quelle sensation agréable de se savoir dans les bras de la personne dont on est amoureux.

Tous les deux étaient heureux, voire euphoriques à cause d'une chute d'adrénaline, de savoir l'autre sain et sauf. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? L'un venait de passer près de la mort, sans avoir pu dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de celle qu'il aimait à l'intéressée, sans avoir pu non plus l'embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. L'autre était encore plus choquée parce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle devrait à jamais vivre sans celui qu'elle aimait.

Mais ce qui les rendait encore plus proches, c'était le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Oh non ! Pas un de ces baisers langoureux et particulièrement profonds. Non… C'était plutôt un de ces baisers timides, mais emplis de promesses futures. Chacun de son côté retint un soupir niais de bonheur enfin trouvé, mais ils laissèrent s'étaler sur leur visage une joie sans limite. Drago profita de cet instant de félicité partagée pour faire quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Dans l'oreille de sa belle, il murmura quelques mots dont le sens fit battre plus fort de cœur des deux jeunes gens. Des mots tout simple, mais emplis d'une signification tellement supérieure, que c'était cela qui faisait peur en eux. Ces mots ? Il y en avait trois auxquels il en avait ajouté d'autres. Lesquels ?

\- Je t'aime. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Rien n'aurait pu rendre Enora aussi heureuse. Avec empressement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte forte des bras de Drago pour lui faire un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil en plein été. Pour toute réponse, la rousse contenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Leurs nez se frôlaient dans le mouvement de leurs visages. Les yeux fermés, le blond sourit comprenant la réponse de sa belle. Cette dernière remonta ses bras et déposa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme en face d'elle. Sentant leurs lèvres se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre, Drago n'en sentit que son cœur battre encore plus vite. Chacun des deux adolescents essayait d'emmagasiner toutes les sensations que provoquait ce baiser. Leur passion.

Aucun des deux n'arrivait à croire qu'ils avaient enfin ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé : l'amour de l'autre. Bah, oui, ce n'était pas un baiser de soulagement (_honte à celui qui avait pu croire cela !_), mais un baiser véridique. A ce moment-là, peu de temps (_c'est-à-dire quelques secondes_) après que la sorcière tortionnaire ait fui pour le malheur des Aurors, le monde s'était, pour la rousse et le blond, réduit à leur couple. Parce que, oui, ils étaient un couple. Cette pensée fit sourire un George meurtri, et en particulier mentalement. Ce sourire fut notamment le dernier avant un long moment, une période qui parut durer pour toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient aussi longtemps que l'ère glaciaire.

**oOo**

Finalement, après ce terrible incident, oh non ! ce terrible évènement, de nombreux constats étaient à faire. Le premier de la liste : Narcissa avait disparu. Cela mettait Drago dans une colère noire, parce que sa mère était visiblement trop bien lâche pour prendre ses responsabilités. La lâcheté était bien un trait de famille ! Elle et son père faisait la paire en fin de compte !

Quelles responsabilités demanderez-vous ? Celle d'avoir torturé son fils. Celle d'avoir torturé George. Celle d'avoir volé le livre d'Enora et les notes qui allaient avec. Parce que, oui, c'était bien Narcissa qui avait osé faire cela. Personne, chez les Weasley, n'arrivait vraiment à s'en remettre. Finalement, ils avaient tous été trahi par cette femme. Ils l'avaient tous laissée entrer dans leur vie.

La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, c'était avec ce salaud de Peter Pettigrow, et cela avait fait d'un jeune bambin, un orphelin de père et de mère. Aujourd'hui, dans un certain sens, c'était le cas. La femme qu'avaient connue les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Enora était morte. La mère qu'avait connue Drago était morte. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs (_preuve qu'il ne la protégeait plus_) donné aux Aurors les différentes adresses des maisons que sa famille et celle de sa mère avaient dans le monde, car sa génitrice aurait pu s'y cacher, bien qu'il en doute fortement. Il s'était d'ailleurs vu avoir raison, quand les policiers lui donnèrent le résultat de leur enquête : négatif. Partout.

Mais où était-elle donc passée ?

Pour ce qui était du vol du livre d'Enora, les Aurors avaient conclu qu'elle avait discrètement entrouvert la fenêtre avant de partir le soir même pour pouvoir revenir, sans laisser de trace. Mais elle avait oublié de la fermer après son passage. C'était la seule chose qui faisait grincer Drago. Dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, Narcissa réussissait toujours sans anicroche. La preuve était dans l'éducation secrète d'Enora : jamais lui ou son père n'avaient été au courant. Avec elle, tout était millimétré, chaque détail était pensé et vérifié, surtout quand elle pouvait y penser la tête froide. Les Aurors avaient dit qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la possibilité de ce vol, uniquement le soir même, qu'elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de s'organiser et de tout paramétrer, comme à son habitude. Cependant, le blond, avec l'aide de sa petite amie (_Enora ! Vous vous rappelez ?_), laissait ces pensées qui lui embrouillait le cerveau de côté.

Tous les deux s'enfonçaient dans le travail pour ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à des choses agréables.

Enora avait véritablement et profondément été affectée par cette trahison de celle qu'elle avait considérée comme sa mère adoptive. C'était aussi éprouvant que de la savoir morte, voire même plus. Justement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais que celle qu'elle avait connue l'était. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'y faire un jour. Alors, elle s'occupait le plus possible l'esprit, espérant que le temps fasse s'effacer le mal-être qui lui enserrait le cœur chaque matin au réveil.

La jeune femme passait tout son temps à alterner entre le magasin à inventer des objets, à attendre l'approbation de George, à les vendre, et le Terrier où elle menait toujours des recherches pour retrouver sa mère. Les seules instants de détente qu'elle se permettait étaient les sorties qu'elle faisait de temps en temps avec Drago quand il l'emmenait avec lui à la sortie du boulot. Elle s'inquiétait d'ailleurs pour son petit-ami. Il avait beau faire le dur, ne montrer que peu de ses sentiments (_cachés derrière ce masque abominable d'indifférence_), mais elle savait qu'il était malheureux depuis que sa mère l'avait torturé. Il avait perdu confiance en lui et en son jugement. Il avait peur de s'être trompé sur toutes les personnes avec qui il s'était lié depuis son enfance. Sauf pour ce qui était d'Enora (_ouf !_). Elle était et restait son seul point de repère viable. Il était d'ailleurs vrai que le jeune homme avait mis un peu de temps avant de revenir passer quelques heures chez les Weasley où habitait toujours celle qu'il aimait, de peur de se tromper à nouveau dans ses relations affectives. Mais cette dernière avait su rapidement le convaincre du contraire.

A côté de ses problèmes affectifs qu'il cachait à tous, sauf à Enora (_et encore !_), Drago avait fini de remanier l'entreprise de son père. A sa tête, il avait mis un gestionnaire en qui il avait, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, toute confiance : Blaise Zabini. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient été amis. Cela avait même été son seul véritable ami avec Enora. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé d'elle jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, le blond lui aurait confié sa vie. C'était ensemble qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce que faisait Voldemort n'était pas juste, et ce, dès leur deuxième année. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus. C'était d'ailleurs en partie grâce au grand noir que Drago n'avait plus été puni depuis ses treize ans. Ils faisaient tous les deux en sorte de faire juste qu'il fallait. Ensemble, ils avaient compris qu'à deux, ils étaient plus forts, que dans cet individualisme de Serpentard. Blaise avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient rapidement fui la Grande Bataille, restant à la même occasion vivant, sans qu'aucune charge ne soit retenue contre lui. Quand Drago l'avait revu et qu'ils s'étaient demandé des nouvelles, Blaise lui avait appris que malgré son innocence prononcée par le Magenmagot et son absence de Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras, personne ne lui donnait de travail. Travail dont il avait besoin quand il avait appris que sa mère n'avait fait que dilapider son héritage depuis des années. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que le blond lui proposa cette place de gestionnaire de son entreprise. Son ami avait été surpris, cependant, après que Drago ait insisté, il avait accepté. Ils avaient donc travaillé ensemble, une fois encore, à assainir cette entreprise de tour ce qu'il y avait de Mangemort à l'intérieur, pour lui permettre de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais le jeune héritier comprenait ce que son ami avait voulu dire à propos du rejet de leurs pairs à cause de leurs « agissements » durant la guerre quand il avait véritablement réinséré son entreprise sur le marché. Au départ, personne n'avait voulu d'eux, jusqu'à ce que leurs anciens partenaires de travail se rendent compte que les produits que l'entreprise de Malefoy leur fournissait leur étaient indispensables et introuvables ailleurs (_Lucius avait toujours fait attention à bien conserver ses brevets, à ne pas les vendre, pour toujours être seul sur le marché. C'était la seule chose de bien que Drago voulait bien lui reconnaître_).

Finalement, tout le monde qui gravitait autour d'Enora commençait lentement à se redresser et à revivre après cette trahison. Tous, sauf un élément, mais pas un des moindres.

George.

En fait, ce n'était pas tellement cette traitrise qu'il l'avait rendu amer et l'avait renfermé sur lui-même. C'était plutôt ce qu'il avait subi, la torture par _Doloris_, les questions qui avaient suivi, mais pas seulement. Et cela l'avait fait retomber plus profondément dans le cercle infernal de la culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvée à la mort de son frère jumeau. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui restait vivant après mille et une tortures alors que Fred était mort d'un simple sort. Il ne voulait pas avoir eu cette chance de s'en sortir.

Mais, il y avait eu pire, et cela Drago n'avait pas été au courant parce qu'il était évanoui quand cela s'était produit. George n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas aux Aurors.

Narcissa avait utilisé deux choses qui l'avaient bien plus brisé qu'un simple _Doloris_. Ce soty n'avait été qu'un simple échauffement pour cette divorcée de Mangemort, qui avait dû en voir de plus belles. Cela ne lui avait pas suffi de le briser par la douleur physique. Il avait fallu qu'elle le brise psychologiquement.

Elle avait alors sorti de sa poche (_à laquelle elle avait dû ajouter un Sort d'Extension_) une armoire. Mais pas n'importe quelle armoire. Une armoire d'Epouvantard, qui avait été miniaturisée. D'un simple sort informulé, la boite avait repris sa taille normale.

Après avoir éloigné d'un coup de baguette Drago, qui aurait pu interférer avec ses propres peurs, la femme avait placé l'armoire devant lui. Et l'avait ouverte. Et la chose était sortie. Et elle s'était transformée. Devant les yeux écarquillés de George, sa plus grande peur prit forme. Il voyait s'étendre devant lui un tas de corps en décomposition avec en fond un Terrier en flammes. Des cheveux roux étaient éparpillés çà et là. Il ne put faire qu'un seul constat de cette vision affreuse. Sa famille était morte. Soudain, un fantôme apparut devant lui. Celui de Fred.

\- Tu nous as abandonné alors que nous avions besoin de toi. Tu es parti en nous laissant seuls ! Comme tu l'as déjà fait avec moi ! Tu n'es pas un Traitre-à-ton-Sang ! Mais un TRAITRE-A-TA-FAMILLE !

Fred continuait de vociférer. George fermait les yeux suppliant pour que cela cesse. Mais le sourire qu'il avait entraperçut sur le visage de Narcissa ne pouvait rien augurer de bon pour lui. Le jeune homme savait quel contre-sort utiliser pour combattre et éliminer cette vision affreuse. Un simple sort de troisième année : _Ridikulus_ ! Mais il n'avait pas sa baguette ! Comment faire sans ? Il ne savait pas faire de magie sans… Désespéré, il se concentra sur des souvenirs joyeux qu'il avait en mémoire pour ne pas se laisser avoir par une simple créature magique. Cette vision qu'elle provoquait était tellement réelle… Le feu chauffait la pièce, le vent qui soufflait lui ébouriffait les cheveux… Cependant… Elle ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Vite, vite ! Garder en tête un souvenir joyeux ! Se souvenir des farces qu'il avait faites à Poudlard, les rires avec Enora… C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Cependant, cela ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. En effet, Narcissa avait semblé comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête du rouquin. Elle fit alors quelque chose d'inimaginable. De sa poche, elle en sortit à nouveau quelque chose de miniaturisé : une cage.

Un sort plus tard, George comprit ce que contenait cette cage. Un Détraqueur.

La blonde ouvrit la porte et ordonna à l'être de l'attaquer. L'horrible créature fit son abominable besogne, lui retirant ses bons souvenirs, l'empêchant de se protéger avec ces derniers de l'Epouvantard, qui continuait de vociférer. S'en fut rapidement trop pour l'esprit déjà mal en point du frère de Ron. George sombra dans le noir.

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment il avait pu s'en sortir, ni pourquoi Narcissa n'avait pas laissé la peur et la mort le prendre tout entier, le laissant ainsi rejoindre son frère tant chéri. Mais le fait était qu'il était toujours là, toujours vivant. Encore vivant. Il avait alors sombré dès son retour au Terrier (_sa mère avait insisté auprès de lui qui ne voulait que retourner dans son appartement du Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir le surveiller. Et quand Molly veut quelque chose, Molly a_) dans une dépression. Celle qu'il aurait pu, ou plutôt, selon lui, dû vivre à la fin de la guerre. Mais Enora était arrivée et y avait fait obstacle.

Malgré tout, la rousse n'avait pas réussi cette fois-ci. Pendant des heures après être rentré chez ses parents, il n'avait pas décoché un mot. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Son amie ne s'était pas tout de suite rendue compte que le moral celui qu'elle considérait comme son _alter ego_ était au plus bas. Ce fut seulement quand elle entra dans la chambre de George à la demande expresse de Molly que la jeune femme se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts que Narcissa avaient provoqués. Cela ne fit que grandir cette haine nouvelle pour cette femme. Enora réussit à le faire sortir de sa torpeur pour le faire manger. Elle lui fit avaler, cuillère par cuillère, sa soupe. Ils parlèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne lui demande de le laisser tranquille.

Pourtant, le lendemain, le jeune homme n'allait pas mieux. Il ne retourna pas travailler à la boutique, laissant seule Enora pour gérer tout cela. Heureusement, Drago, le surlendemain avait repris la main et la place de George, le temps que ce dernier se rétablisse. Mais, son état moral ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

Il ne voulait parler qu'à Enora. Seule elle pouvait le faire manger. Seule elle pouvait lui faire faire quelques pas hors de son lit. Tout le reste de la famille Weasley était plongée dans un profond mal-être. Celui de leur fils ou frère avait en quelque sorte détint sur eux. Il ne souriait presque plus.

Il était probable que ce soit cela le pire au Terrier. Déjà que ne plus entendre le rire de Fred avait été difficile, mais perdre en plus celui de George paraissait être insurmontable.

Enora avait peur de le laisser seule, peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Une bêtise qui lui coûterait la vie. D'autant qu'elle était persuadée qu'il y avait déjà pensé.

Cependant, la rousse savait qu'une infime part du malaise du jeune homme n'était pas que due à ce qu'il avait enduré. Il avait peur pour les autres membres de sa famille. Cela était encore plus vrai depuis que Ginny était repartie à Poudlard et que Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient repris leurs études depuis le début de la semaine. Seuls Enora et Drago ne s'étaient pas inscrits dans une faculté ou à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.

George pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus veiller sur ceux qui n'étaient plus au Terrier et il avait peur que la vision qu'il avait eue par le biais de l'Epouvantard se ne réalise. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser cela se faire. Pourtant, il se sentait presque incapable de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mouvement.

**oOo**

Le mercredi midi suivant l'attaque au Manoir Malefoy, Drago et Enora était au magasin. Bien qu'un tiers de leur clientèle soit repartie sur les bancs de l'école, ils recevaient de nombreuses commandes par Hiboux Postaux, auxquelles ils se devaient de répondre le plus rapidement possible. Et être deux n'était pas de trop, tant le travail à abattre était important.

Enora était, comme toujours, à son poste chétif lors des heures d'ouverture : la caisse. Elle soupira de fatigue entre deux clients. Seulement le milieu de la journée et elle était déjà aussi fatiguée que si elle avait fait deux nuits blanches d'affilées. Drago le remarqua tout de suite. Il rejoignit le comptoir où se trouvait sa belle.

\- Ça va aller ?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tu veux aller te reposer dans la réserve ? Je peux prendre ta place si tu veux.

Le jeune homme avait bien conscience de tout ce que sa petite amie menait de front : le magasin, ses recherches sur sa mère, George et encore tout un million de choses dont il n'avait sûrement pas idée.

Enora lui sourit gentiment.

\- Non, ça ira. Et puis, tu es aussi fatigué que moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais une pause et pas toi.

Drago lui caressa les cheveux tendrement en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais… Je suis en train de me demander si on ne devrait pas employer un Elfe de Maison pour nous aider.

\- Pardon ?, demanda Enora, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle venait de faire payer quelque client et n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire son cher et tendre.

\- Un Elfe de Maison. Tu sais ! Comme Bitsy !

\- Que l'on payerait ?, insista la jeune femme.

\- Evidemment !, s'offusqua le blond.

Enora prit quelques minutes de réflexion tandis qu'elle encaissait une femme aux cheveux bruns et à la robe de sorcière bordeaux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à George…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne me plairait pas ?, intervint une voix rauque de n'avoir que peu parler durant une longue semaine.

Enora sursauta et se retourna vers la porte de la réserve de laquelle sortait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Elle écarquilla à nouveau des yeux, alors que Drago esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers une nouvelle cliente qui attendait son tour à la caisse. La rousse resta quelques secondes bouche bée, devant celui qui, ce matin encore, ne voulait pas sortir du lit.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle se précipita vers lui, les bras grands ouverts.

\- George !

Enora lui sauta dessus, avec tellement de force qu'il ne dut son salut qu'au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. La jeune femme ne sembla pas le remarquer et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota-t-elle en tremblotant.

Le rouquin mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. La demi-Elfe pleurait. De joie, enfin, il l'espérait. Il lui caressa le dos, mal à l'aise.

Tout à coup, elle se redressa les yeux rouges et ancra son regard dans celui de George.

\- Tout va bien ?, murmura-t-elle.

En effet, l'expression de son ami était douloureuse. La rousse comprit rapidement ce qui le tourmentait : le souvenir de Fred qui tournoyait dans le magasin. Elle l'emmena dans la réserve, après avoir fait un signe à son amoureux, qui hocha la tête. Elle fit asseoir le frère de Ron et le regarda avec un pâle sourire.

\- Je… vais bien, dit-il simplement.

Enora eut le tact de ne pas relever le ton hésitant de son presque-frère.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là. Tu as vu comme la boutique tourne bien ?, enchaina la rousse pour changer de sujet. C'est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine. Moi qui pensais que le rythme ralentirait les élèves partis à Poudlard…

George sourit devant le débit de son amie. Il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait et il devait avouer que cela lui faisait du bien.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Il y a même des étrangers qui viennent ! C'est pas génial ? Aujourd'hui, c'était un sorcier français, qui avait entendu parler de nos produits lors de son dernier voyage à Londres ! Hier encore, c'était un joueur de Quidditch belge !

La jeune femme transmettait son enthousiasme à son ami en faisant de grands gestes et des moulinets avec ses bras. Ayant fini de discourir en long, en large et en travers sur le magasin et ses clients, Enora posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Alors, reprit-elle doucement avec un sourire, pourquoi es-tu venu nous rendre visite ?

George grimaça, les souvenirs lui revenant. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de babiller.

\- En fait, euh… Les Aurors sont passés au Terrier.

A cette annonce, le regard de la rousse redevint sérieux. D'un signe de la tête, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Hum… En faisant des recherches avec un nouvel instrument mi-magique mi-moldu, ils ont retrouvé, disons, euh… la planque de Narcissa.

Enora se retint d'avoir une quelconque réaction, pour ne pas gêner George, et ne pas l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Cependant… ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée, elle. Elle s'est en allée.

Cette fois-ci, la rousse grimaça. Elle pensait que cette menace ne pèserait pas longtemps sur leurs têtes, que la folle qui avait servi de mère à son petit ami serait rapidement arrêtée… Rien n'était moins vrai.

\- Je suis désolé…

Enora regarda son ami avec étonnement.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Tout comme Drago ne doit pas l'être. Vous êtes les victimes de cette affreuse bonne femme. En aucun cas responsables de ses agissements ! Ce serait plutôt à elle de s'expliquer et de s'excuser auprès de vous !, s'écria la jeune femme, véhémente.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour être sûre que ce qu'elle venait de dire était bien ancré dans l'esprit du rouquin. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement et baissa la tête. Elle la lui redressa en attrapant de son index son menton.

\- Tu veux que je le dise à Drago ou tu t'en charges ?

La jeune femme vit l'indécision passer dans son regard.

\- Je vais le faire.

Elle hocha du bonnet et partit chercher Drago. Elle prit sa place à la caisse en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir vers la réserve de la boutique.

Quelques instants plus tard, un cri de rage et de déception se fit entendre dans son dos. Les clients lui jetèrent un regard surpris, voire, pour certains, apeuré. Même la demi-Elfe avait dû retenir un frisson qui menaçait de lui parcourir l'échine. Elle sourit à la foule.

\- Tout va bien. C'est probablement parce que notre dernière invention vient de lamentablement ruiner les habits de mon collègue, qui est très pointilleux sur ce point. Mais rien d'irréversible, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tous sourirent alors de soulagement. L'explication semblait les avoir convaincus. Pourtant, il y avait une personne qui ne paraissait pas partager les mêmes sentiments que les autres. Caché derrière les rayons des différentes plumes, Enora avait remarqué que son sourire était beaucoup plus satisfait qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Remarquant que la jeune femme le regardait, l'homme disparut dans la foule du magasin. Cela rendit tout de suite soupçonneuse la fille de Severus. Elle avait déjà vu cette attitude quelque part… Mais où ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser outre mesure, car Drago et George sortaient ensemble de la réserve. Dans leurs bras, il y avait des cartons de produits Weasley &amp; Rogue. Ils se souriaient malgré ce qu'ils avaient enduré et ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre quelques instants auparavant. Les hommes se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les rayonnages du magasin pour les remplir à nouveau. Enora soupira d'aise, bien qu'un peu stressée.

La vie semblait reprendre son cours.

* * *

_C'est la fin !_

_Ca vous a plu ? Ou non ? Lâchez un commentaire ! :D_

_Bonne fin de semaine ! :D_

_A la revoyure ! _


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_Plusieurs petites choses vont être dévoilées !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages originaux et l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent._

_Réponse review : _

_**Samor :** Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fiction :) Ca me fait aussi très plaisir que tu penses continuer la suivre. Pour ce qui est des remarques que tu m'as faites, c'est vrai que je trouve moi aussi ces désignations assez lourdes, mais il y a parfois tellement de personnage que je peux pas seulement me permettre de mettre "il" ou "elle". C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont un peu plus "intimistes" si on peut dire... Mais d'ici les suivants, il risque d'avoir à nouveau du monde, alors je ferais attention, tout faisant en sorte que cela reste compréhensible. Pour ce qui est du suspense, je me fis aux réactions des personnes à qui je le fais lire à l'extérieur. C'est vrai que je mets pas mal d'indice, mais il est difficile de faire autrement parfois, sans que cela soit tirer par les cheveux, tu me l'as toi-même dit :) En tous cas, je ne peux pas dire que tu aies tort, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penseras quand tout sera révélé :) Encore merci pour ta longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir. A la prochaine !_

_Bon, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! _

_Enjoy it ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Enfin ! Elle avait _enfin_ trouvé ! Enora souriait largement, d'une oreille à l'autre, les bras levés vers le ciel (_ou ici, le plafond en bois du Terrier_). Cela faisait un mois que Narcissa (_Merlin ! qu'elle détestait cette femme_) avait volé le double du livre de la demi-Elfe, ainsi que les notes qui allait avec. Depuis cet incident, elle mettait ses affaires et tout ce qui concernait sa mère dans un coffre-fort dans son armoire.

Assise à la table à manger de la cuisine de Molly, alors qu'il était deux heures du matin, la jeune femme retint un cri euphorique qui montait du creux de son ventre. Pour l'extérioriser, elle commença une danse de la joie et de la victoire (_eh oui ! les deux en même temps ! C'était possible_). Malgré son but initial de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne réveiller personne (_comme la fois où elle en avait mis certains en colère en les faisant sursauter durant leur sommeil pour une simple découverte qui s'était trouvé ne pas être aussi importante que ce qu'avait initialement pensé Enora_), elle ne réussit, même avec ses réflexes d'Elfe, qu'à faire tomber toute une pile (_bancale, il fallait le préciser_) de casseroles et de poêles après avoir réalisé une très gracieuse pirouette (_ou pas !_). La rousse n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette de sa poche arrière pour arrêter la catastrophe que les marmites caracolaient déjà avec les sauteuses sur le sol. Enora se mit alors à grimacer en entendant la délicieuse (_vive l'ironie_) musique que cela produisait à ses oreilles.

Les lumières des étages supérieurs s'allumèrent une à une, comme le tic-tac d'une horloge. Heureusement que le nombre de résidents du Terrier était réduit. Il n'y avait dans la maison branlante que George et ses parents, ainsi qu'Harry qui était venu manger le soir même et qui n'avait pas eu le courage de transplaner jusque chez lui (_il n'avait pas de cheminée_).

Oui ! Parce que Ron et Hermione, et d'un autre côté, Harry, avaient réussi à récupérer un nouveau logement. Le couple du Trio d'Or s'était trouvé un appartement dans le Londres moldu, au grand désespoir de Ron (_mais il acceptait tout pour les beaux yeux chocolat de sa belle brune_). Le Survivant, lui, s'était loué un studio dans Londres (_sorcier, cette fois_), ne voulant plus être dépendant et peser sur les bras des Weasley (_bien qu'ils lui aient assuré le contraire_), et ce, tout en essayant de remettre à neuf la maison de son parrain, avec l'argent que lui avait légué ses parents. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr d'y habiter un jour, car il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le droit, il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment digne.

Enfin, tout cela est écrit pour préciser que Molly et Arthur vivaient dorénavant la majeure partie du temps au Terrier avec seulement Enora et George. Et encore, ils leur arrivaient à tous les deux d'aller passer la nuit à l'appartement du jeune homme après une très longue journée de travail, ou alors chez Drago qui les invitaient de temps en temps à diner au Manoir. Enora faisait beaucoup d'efforts dans ces moments-là, pour faire plaisir à Drago. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs très à cœur le fait qu'elle se sente bien dans ces instants pour qu'elle oublie les mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit.

Par ailleurs, depuis l'annonce des Aurors à propos de la planque de Narcissa, George était peu à peu sorti du brouillard de la dépression, de cette torpeur paralysante avec l'aide de ses amis et était retourné travailler. Personne ne savait vraiment quel avait été l'élément déclencheur de la conclusion de sa léthargie. Il était d'ailleurs probable que même George ne le sache pas lui-même. Cependant tout le monde s'en fichait ! Tant que leur farceur de national avait repris du poil de la bête, le comment et le pourquoi ne les intéressaient pas.

La bête en question était d'ailleurs en train de descendre les escaliers, avec l'air d'un ours mal léché et mal réveillé. Enora se mordit les lèvres, s'attendant au pire. Derrière lui, se tenait Arthur et ses grosses pantoufles dragon offertes par son deuxième fils lors d'un voyage en Angleterre pendant ses dernières vacances, deux semaines auparavant. Depuis, le papa se faisait une joie de les porter dès qu'il le pouvait. Molly, elle, arrivait en troisième position. Les poings sur les hanches, les bigoudis dans les cheveux (_bah oui ! Une coiffure aussi parfaite ne pouvait pas se faire que d'un claquement de doigts_), les yeux fatigués, elle avait l'air particulièrement effrayante. Mais, étonnamment, pas autant qu'Harry, le dernier de la file. Les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses yeux verts jetaient des éclairs. Jamais Enora n'aurait cru le voir un jour aussi énervé que cela. Surtout de le voir plus terrorisant que la mère de son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme essaya alors de se faire toute petite, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais c'était peine perdue, et elle le savait pertinemment. On n'échappait pas à la colère des Weasley, ni même à celle des Potter. Peut-être que cette véhémence venait de la mère du Survivant… Cette proposition était à méditer. Enora en avait, en effet, entendu de belles sur Lily Evans Potter, alors que son futur mari essayait de la conquérir.

Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en dépit de ses réflexes elfiques elle soit aussi maladroite ? Elle soupira, puis adressa un sourire contrit aux quatre personnes qui l'entouraient dorénavant.

\- Qu'est-che qui ch'est paché ?, demanda George en baillant.

Enora baissa la tête et baragouina quelque chose dans sa barbe (_inexistante, bien sûr !_). En entendant cela, Harry grogna, ce qui étonna Molly. Peut-être que passer trop de temps avec Ronald à Poudlard au réveil avait fait que le comportement matinal de son benjamin avait déteint sur celui du fils de James Potter.

\- Tu pourrais répéter s'il te plait ?, demanda obligeamment Harry.

Cependant, on sentait bien la tension (qui était) sous-jacente dans son ton, qui n'attendait aucune réplique/réponse.

\- Jesuisdésolée.J'aifaittombertouteslescasserolesetlespoêlesquiétaientsurleborddel'évier alorsquej'étaisentraindefaireunepirouettedanslacuisne, dit-elle rapidement.

Très rapidement.

Il y eut un silence que la jeune femme interpréta comme menaçant, alors que ses interlocuteurs étaient simplement en train de traduire mentalement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Déjà que ce genre de langage était difficile à comprendre en temps normal, alors si en plus on venait juste de se faire réveiller par un bruit assourdissant… Comment faire plus compliqué ? Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient enfin décodé les paroles de la rousse, qui commençait véritablement à avoir des sueurs froides qui coulaient dans son dos. Quelle était la punition qui lui était destinée ?

\- Pourquoi ?, interrogea simplement Arthur.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?, risqua Enora, interloquée par ce que venait de lui dire le patriarche.

\- Pourquoi faisais-tu une pirouette dans la cuisine ?, reprit-il patiemment.

Enora eut alors un grand sourire.

\- C'est parce que… j'ai trouvé !

Harry et George froncèrent les sourcils à l'instar d'Arthur, tandis que Molly répondit au sourire de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant que penser de ces hommes qui ne comprenaient rien.

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda George, impatient et énervé.

\- Mais les entrées de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie bien sûr !

**oOo**

Un hibou arriva aux alentours de dix heures du matin chez Drago. Il était avec sa petite amie, qui l'avait rejoint une heure auparavant, ne travaillant pas ce jour-là. En effet, la rousse pouvait se permettre cette absence, puisque depuis une semaine, George avait embauché un jeune homme très charmant pour les aider à tenir la boutique. Gregory Doge, c'était son nom, venait de Nouvelle-Zélande et avait de lui-même proposé son aide au magasin. George avait été surpris. Il ne pensait pas que cette entreprise qu'il avait créée avec son frère pourrait être un lieu où les gens aimeraient travailler. Venir y découvrir et acheter des farces et attrapes, oui. Mais y être employé non. Définitivement non. Il n'en avait été que plus étonné quand il avait vu toutes les personnes venir se proposer pour un job juste après Gregory. Il avait dû refuser toutes les demandes, parce qu'il n'avait besoin de personne.

Ce qui avait plu à George chez son nouvel employé, c'était qu'il ne le voyait que comme un employeur, son boss, mais rien de plus. Il n'était plus un héros de guerre qui avait combattu Voldemort et y avait laissé son frère jumeau. Il n'était plus que George. Il fallait aussi préciser que le jeune homme avait aussi d'autres qualifications. Cependant, elles avaient paru minimes au fils de Molly. Malgré son enthousiasme, ce dernier en avait parlé à Enora qui, tout à fait d'accord, en avait elle-même touché un mot à son copain. Drago avait tout de suite réagi en professionnel et avait rédigé un contrat de travail complet et rigoureux (_avec plein de clauses et de sous-clauses et de sous-sous-clauses_) avec l'aide de ses avocats. Cette convention impliquait tout particulièrement un paragraphe entier qui stipulait le degré de confidentialité que devait avoir Gregory vis à vis de toute personne extérieure aux employés et employeurs du magasin. En effet, le blond avait vu plus loin chez le nouveau salarié : un espion. Il ne voulait pas que George s'en veuille après coup. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs chaudement remercié d'avoir pensé à tout. Quoi qu'il en était, depuis une semaine, Gregory travaillait d'arrache-pied et satisfaisait pleinement Enora et son associé. Cela leur permettait donc d'alterner à trois au magasin. Et ce jour-là avait exceptionnellement été le jour de congé d'Enora à cause de sa grande découverte de la veille au soir pour laquelle elle avait œuvré sans se restreindre, venant parfois au magasin avec d'énormes valises sous les yeux.

La rousse était donc auprès de son cher et tendre lorsque le hibou toqua à la fenêtre du salon du Manoir Malefoy, auquel elle s'habituait de plus en plus en y venant souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. Elle s'était déplacée pour lui raconter ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle venait de finir son récit, quand le jeune homme se leva et alla ouvrir au volatile. Au moment de le laisser entrer pour le nourrir et le récompenser d'avoir parcouru le chemin jusque chez lui, Drago eut un coup au cœur. Sur la lettre qui se trouvait dans le bec du rapace avait été apposé le sceau de la prison anglaise des Sorciers : Azkaban. Il laissa l'oiseau trouver seul la mangeoire qui était en place pour ceux qui étaient de passage et regarda en tremblant la lettre qu'il avait arraché de son porteur.

Enora le dévisagea, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu d'où provenait la missive et savait que c'était clairement ce qui rendait nerveux son petit ami. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il Dray ?, demanda délicatement Enora, comprenant que Drago pourrait ne pas lui répondre, sentant les émotions bouillir dans son cœur.

Un temps passa où les deux amoureux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, tandis que les tremblements du jeune homme cessaient tout à fait. Surprenant la rousse, Drago se décala d'un geste brusque et se détourna d'elle. La jeune femme ignora son cœur qui se serra et attendit, suivant les mouvements de celui qu'elle aimait.

\- J'ai peur, dit-il finalement après de longues minutes d'un silence plus que pesant.

Enora hésita à parler, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se fermerait à toute confidence. Puis, elle se décida.

\- De quoi ?, osa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Drago se retourna brutalement vers elle, les yeux sauvages. Enora se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait dû se taire…

La rousse retint un mouvement de recul face au regard empli de milliers d'émotions. Emotions qu'elle ressentait au centuple, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était empathique, et pas de n'importe qui, mais de Drago. Elle ferma les paupières pour essayer de se concentrer sur son souvenir du mur de photographies de la maison de Birkin pour tenter d'atténuer l'effet de ce pouvoir, se construisant par la même une sorte de muraille mentale. Se rendant compte de ce qu'endurait sa petite amie, Drago se força à se calmer. Petit à petit, les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur souffle. Le jeune homme fouilla alors dans le regard de celle qui lui faisait face, essayant de se faire pardonner.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce pouvoir, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était décuplé, surtout lorsque cela avait un rapport avec Drago. C'était aussi le cas lorsque ce dernier expérimentait une émotion qui était liée à la rousse. Cela pouvait aussi bien être très agréable que véritablement douloureux. Enora comprenait encore plus vite ce qu'il ressentait, c'était comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, chose qui déstabilisait le blond qui avait dû mal à se laisser aller, même en sachant qu'Enora ne le trahirait pas. Et d'autre part, Drago avait dû s'y faire, parce qu'il comprenait que s'il ne pas faisait attention (_et même quand il faisait attention_), il pouvait submerger Enora avec ses émotions. Cela pouvait être dangereux, surtout quand la jeune femme faisait de la magie. Il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre tout contrôle de son pouvoir à cause de Drago qui volait sur son balai et qui avait eu une poussée d'adrénaline. Heureusement, rien de grave n'en était ressorti, mais tout le monde avait eu très peur.

\- Je suis désolé.

Drago, envahi par ses pensées de détresse sachant qu'il pouvait faire du mal à celle qu'il aimait, baissa la tête. Enora retint une grimace douloureuse en sentant un horrible pincement au cœur, qui (lui) venait autant d'elle que des sentiments tristes de son amoureux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mais dis-moi ce qui a fait que tu te sentes si mal ? De qui est cette lettre ?

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant s'il devait lui en parler. Puis, il soupira. De toute façon, elle le saurait tôt ou tard. D'autant (plus ?) qu'il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que contenait la lettre, curiosité presque identique à sa peur d'en lire le contenu. En effet, il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il en retournait. Mais dès qu'il avait vu le logo de la prison, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était qu'Enora et lui étaient en danger. La peur le rendant colérique, il s'était énervé contre sa belle, et ce, sans aucune raison valable. Il s'en était voulu instantanément en voyant la douleur mentale qu'elle devait endurer à cause de lui se peindre sur son visage.

Enora passa sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme, en lui souriant doucement.

\- Hé oh ? Dray ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

Le regard du fils de Narcissa se raviva et dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Hein ? Oh oui…

\- Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je m'occupe de cette lettre ?

Drago jeta un œil à la missive. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé sur lequel il était auparavant. Sa petite amie l'y rejoignit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, montrant son soutien inébranlable. Elle le laissa prendre son temps pour s'occuper de l'enveloppe. Mais cela lui permit de voir qui était l'expéditeur. Azkaban. Son cœur fit un bond, comprenant les réactions du Serpentard.

Il décacheta le sceau de la prison et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il n'arrivait pas à accélérer son geste. Cela aurait été une façon de laisser son passé le rattraper, de lui rappeler qu'il était un fils de Mangemort, qu'il avait connu des actes irréparables.

Avant de sortir la lettre de son contenant, Drago regarda avec un sourire triste, qui provoqua une douloureuse explosion dans le cœur de la rousse, la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés. Il retira de cet échange la force de savoir pourquoi ce passé toquait à la porte de son présent.

Drago prit la lettre et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque… Il fallait en finir avec cette peur incontrôlable que tout ce qui touchait à son père pouvait le blesser ou blesser Enora. Il parcourut rapidement les lignes manuscrites, probablement à la Plume à Papote, inscrite sur le beau papier administratif.

Enora, de son côté, ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui était écrit, bien que sa curiosité soit immense. Elle ressentait déjà toutes les émotions du blond, ce qui lui suffisait largement. Et puis, ce dernier saurait bien lui dire ce qui se passait.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce du soulagement qu'elle, enfin, il ressentait ? Son petit ami tourna le visage vers elle. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas triste. Que se passait-il donc à la fin ?

Du regard, elle l'interrogea. Il lui répondit par le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu (sauf la fois où elle l'avait embrassé et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait). Cela ne la rendit que plus stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle pouvait arguer de connaître Drago sur le bout des doigts.

Lâchant la lettre, celui-ci se précipita dans les bras de sa belle, qui lui rendit son étreinte, toujours dans un état d'hébètement étonné.

\- Oh ! Je suis tellement heureux… Je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…, lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles, qui étaient véritablement étranges. Tellement étranges que cela la poussait à s'éloigner de l'étau rassurant de son homme pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour attendre une explication digne de ce nom et non pas des énigmes à la Albus Dumbledore.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? Je ne comprends rien, lui avoua-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

\- C'est à propos de mon père.

Immédiatement, le blond sentit son amour se contracter.

La peur.

Il sourit.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'avoir peur de lui ! Jamais !

\- C'est-à-dire ?, grinça-t-elle, n'assimilant plus les différents signaux que lui envoyait celui qu'elle aimait.

Malgré le ton rude, Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire lumineux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, dit-il en reprenant ses mots. Mon père, eh bah… Il est mort !, s'exclama-t-il étonné. Mon père est mort…, répéta-t-il, plus sombrement.

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Dites-moi tout très chers lecteurs !_

_Bon… Pour ce qui est de la prochaine __publication, je ne sais pas trop quand cela sera parce que je vais bientôt être en période de révisions ! Bah oui, c'est ça d'être à la fac :p_

_Brefouille à la revoyure ! ;p_


	38. Chapitre 38

_Helloooooo !_

_Bienvenue pour le nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! et que vos vacances se passent comme vous le voulez_

_Je vous souhaite dès maintenant un joyeux noël, parce que je ne pense pas publier avant après-demain :)_

_Disclaimer : tout à JKR sauf les OC et l'intrique qui m'appartient._

_Brefouille !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it guys !_

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

Malgré l'annonce du décès de son père, Drago ne se départit pas son enthousiasme pour l'expédition qui rapprocherait plus que jamais Enora de sa mère, lui qui avait perdu ses deux parents. Après s'être repris, il avait décidé d'aller au Terrier avec sa petite amie pour faire la liste précise et exhaustive de tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour faire la potion qui ouvrirait la porte de la Bibliothèque sorcière d'Alexandrie. Il en profita pour informer la famille Weasley de la dernière nouvelle venant d'Azkaban.

Personne dans la maison biscornue ne sut vraiment réagir.

Devaient-ils sauter de joie ? Devaient-ils exprimer leurs condoléances à l'égard de Drago ? Devaient-ils faire les deux ?

Devaient-ils cracher sur Lucius ? Devaient-ils faire comme s'il avait été quelqu'un de bien ? Devaient-ils faire les deux ?

Personne ne voulait faire de la peine au jeune homme. Ce dernier l'avait bien compris. Aussi, au lieu de laisser planer le malaise, il prit le parti de sourire à cette famille qui l'avait finalement adopté à l'instar d'Enora, et de changer de sujet, revenant sur celui qui les avait amenés là.

La Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

La journée passa avant que George ne rentre et qu'on lui annonce à lui aussi que le père de Drago était décédé. Il ne se priva pas de réagir directement, sans penser au tact qu'on doit avoir dans ces cas-là.

\- Bien fait…, marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents, bien que tous l'aient entendu distinctement. J'espère que cela s'est fait dans d'atroces souffrances.

Toutes les femmes présentes lui firent les gros yeux. Il haussa seulement les épaules et se tourna vers son ami, qui le regardait un peu médusé par son comportement.

\- Sache que ce n'est pas mon habitude de cracher sur les morts, mais je l'ai fait pour Voldemort et je le ferais avec ton père parce qu'il le mérite suffisamment, surtout pour ce qu'il a fait à mes trois sœurs, déclara-t-il sans préambule en dévisageant finalement et de manière alternative Hermione, Ginny et Enora.

Si Hermione et Ginny se crispèrent en entendant parler de ces vieilles et douloureuses histoires, Enora sursauta. Une sœur ? Elle ? Elle se contenta d'offrir un magnifique sourire à son alter ego.

Après cela, plus jamais ne fut évoquée la mort de Lucius Malefoy dans la soirée.

**oOo**

Drago était resté dormir au Terrier, après une longue séance de travail tardif sur la potion pour Enora. Le lendemain matin, il se leva tout de même aux aurores à cause d'un rendez-vous qu'il aurait dans la matinée et qu'il devait aller préparer avec Blaise. Comme d'habitude, il ne s'étonna pas de trouver Molly aux fourneaux. Elle était en train de faire du café, quand elle se retourna pour voir qui était réveillé. Maternelle, elle lui sourit gentiment, et sortit une tasse qu'elle remplit du breuvage chaud et odorant.

La matriarche s'assit en face de lui avec un bol de thé. Ils burent en silence, respectant le mutisme matinal de chacun. Puis, Molly releva la tête et le dévisagea gravement.

\- Je sais à quel point il est dur de perdre quelqu'un. Cela l'est même si c'est une personne que l'on ne connait pas ou que l'on ne porte pas dans son cœur. C'est la vie qui s'éteint, qui nous montre qu'elle n'est pas infinie, qu'elle ne le sera jamais, même avec la pierre philosophale dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Je le sais mieux que n'importe qui. George le sait mieux que n'importe qui. Enora le sait mieux que n'importe qui. On le sait tous. La vie ne tient qu'à un maigre fil, qu'à un coup de baguette, qu'à un coup du sort, qu'à un coup de ciseau mal placé de l'une des trois Parques, qu'à un coup de faux de la Mort. Rien ne peut aller contre la fin de la vie. C'est tout ce qu'il a à savoir. C'est inévitable, inéluctable. Tout comme la douleur et la souffrance qui l'accompagnent. La seule chose qui nous reste à nous, vivants que nous sommes, c'est la vie que les morts ont perdu.

Son discours fini, Molly semblait avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup. Elle baissa les yeux vers son thé, où une larme se noya. Puis elle se leva, l'attention à tout autre chose qu'au blond qui ne se tenait juste devant elle et à qui elle venait de faire un étonnant exposé. Drago la regarda s'éloigner en se disant que jamais personne n'avait eu plus raison qu'elle à ce moment précis.

**oOo**

Enora, habillée de couleurs bariolées à la Luna Lovegood, une multitude d'œillets blancs couchés dans son bras droit, leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle sourit en se délectant du soleil de début d'automne qui réchauffait sa peau et de la petite brise qui faisait voleter ses longs cheveux bouclés de couleur cuivrée. Le temps était parfait pour l'événement du jour.

Elle resta quelques minutes sur le perron du Manoir Malefoy, attendant que son propriétaire la rejoigne. Drago, qui, au contraire de sa belle, était tout de noir vêtu, arriva vers elle sans faire de bruit et lui attrapa la main gauche. Le blond répondit tendrement au sourire que celle qu'il aimait lui envoya (_après s'être remise des tressautements des battements de son cœur_), bien que cette dernière sente parfaitement que, derrière cette façade amoureuse qu'elle déclenchait chez lui (_et elle n'en était pas peu fière_), il y avait un soupçon de tristesse. Une tristesse qui ne le quitterait sûrement plus jamais. En effet, aujourd'hui, ils enterraient le père du jeune homme : Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Bien que Drago le haïsse pour tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher (_et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé_) de lui porter un tant soit peu d'affection. Bien entendu, Malefoy senior l'avait fait naître dans un monde de convenances, avec peu de joies et peu d'amour. Bien entendu, il l'avait forcé à accomplir certaines choses dont il n'était pas fier. Cependant, sans lui et ses idées que son fils jugeait désormais absurdes, Drago ne serait pas né du tout. Sans lui et ses idées absurdes, il n'aurait pas rencontré Enora, la fille qu'il aimait de la même façon. Peut-être même qu'ils se seraient détestés ? Drago n'osa même pas y penser. Sans Lucius et ses idées absurdes, il ne serait peut-être jamais allé à Poudlard, endroit dont le jeune homme gardait, malgré tout, de bons souvenirs de merveilleux moments passés avec Blaise ou avec son parrain.

Ces pensées défilèrent rapidement dans l'esprit du blond, mais cela n'empêcha pas Enora d'en happer toutes les émotions qui en découlaient.

La haine.

La peur.

La déception.

La honte.

La joie.

L'amour.

Le bien-être.

Le manque.

Enora secoua la tête, essayant de se dégager de ses propres idées qui affluaient dans son cerveau en simple réponse aux sentiments que ressentait celui qu'elle aimait. Souriante, elle détacha son regard du profil de son amoureux pour fixer l'horizon à son tour, horizon qui resplendissait sous le beau temps. Oui, c'était effectivement une bien belle journée pour enterrer un mort au cœur aussi noir que la peau du buffle mouillé, un véritable pied-de-nez au monde sombre et sans espoir qu'aurait voulu imposer Voldemort et ses disciples Mangemorts. Ce beau temps promettait un renouveau et des perspectives sans nuages pour l'avenir, tel le printemps après l'hiver sans fin et le soleil après la tempête.

Synchrones, sans même se concerter du regard, Drago et Enora, toujours la main dans la main, se mirent en marche dans un même mouvement vers le fond du jardin attenant à la propriété. Le blond sourit doucement en repensant à l'épisode d'une Enora, perdue, retrouvée frigorifiée non loin de là.

En fait, ils se dirigeaient vers le caveau familial. Drago avait permis que Lucius y soit enterré, parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait commis d'atroce dans sa vie, cela avait été fait au nom d'un idéal. Le jeune homme respectait son géniteur pour cela, du moins assez pour ne pas le faire inhumer dans la fosse commune de la ville voisine à leur manoir. Et puis, c'était aussi un moyen pour lui de montrer qu'il était capable de passer outre tout ce qui s'était passé, sans pour autant lui pardonner.

Enora, de son côté, sans lâcher la main du blond, détailla l'espace qui s'étendait tout autour du caveau. Ce dernier était entouré d'arbres et pas un seul bruit de la civilisation environnante ne filtrait. Seule ici régnait en maîtresse incontestée la quiétude. Pour choisir le meilleur endroit où dormir pour la dernière fois, les Malefoy n'avaient pas été les plus mauvais.

La rousse soupira en voyant arriver le maître de la cérémonie funéraire, accompagné d'un officiel de la prison qui faisait léviter devant lui le cercueil, comme s'il avait peur que maintenant qu'il était hors des murs d'Azkaban, Lucius puisse s'échapper. Mais il était mort… Mort !

Enora s'efforça de retrouver son calme, exhortant son petit ami à faire de même, cette exaspération venant tout autant de lui que d'elle. L'officiant du protocole funèbre était un vieil homme qui semblait avoir tout vu, tout entendu. Barbe blanche et longue, lunettes en demi-lune, (_peut-être Dumbledore avait-il créé une mode ?_) petit et maigre, les épaules voûtées, il semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde sur son dos. Il fit cependant un petit sourire aux deux amoureux, leur insufflant sans le vouloir un certain courage pour la cérémonie à venir.

C'était le seul de sa profession à bien avoir voulu s'occuper d'un ancien Mangemort pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, malgré ce qu'il avait fait durant sa vie. Oui, il considérait que tous les hommes étaient égaux dans la mort. Alors pourquoi accepterait-il de s'occuper de l'enterrement de quelqu'un plutôt que de celui d'un autre ? Ce qu'avait fait le mort avant la fin de sa vie ne comptait plus à partir du moment où il était mort. Il serait oublié un jour ou l'autre. Il serait poussière un jour ou l'autre. Tous égaux.

L'autre homme était vraiment quelconque. Un de ces hommes ou de ces femmes dont on ne se souvient pas le nom, parce que même lui ne nous a pas marqué. Il avait un visage quelconque, un corps quelconque, une expression quelconque, une robe de sorcier quelconque. Il serait passé inaperçu si personne ne s'était attendu à le voir là à ce moment précis. En fait, il était parfait pour ce rôle d'officiel de la prison parce qu'il ne dérangeait en aucun cas la famille du prisonnier donc il surveillait l'enterrement.

Enora secoua la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête et pour se concentrer pleinement sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Ça y était… Ils étaient au complet. En effet, personne de leur entourage n'était venu. Blaise devait (_à ce qu'il disait_) régler un dossier à portée internationale. Les autres, c'est-à-dire les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et les autres pièces rapportées, avaient été plus francs. Ils avaient jugé que venir à son enterrement aurait été faire trop d'honneur à un homme qui n'en avait jamais eu, lui accorder trop d'importance alors qu'il n'avait jamais porté un quelconque intérêt aux personnalités qui se cachaient derrière les ennemis, ou alors seulement pour les affaiblir.

Au premier abord, Enora et Drago avaient pensé la même chose. Au départ, ils ne voulaient pas assister à l'inhumation de celui qui avait été leur tortionnaire durant des années, et personne ne leur aurait reproché cette décision. Puis, ils avaient réfléchi. Vraiment réfléchi.

Venir à son enterrement était alors devenu une sorte de vengeance : ils voulaient lui prouver qu'ils avaient réussi à survivre au fléau qu'il avait été, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas laissé obtenir ce qu'il avait cherché à accomplir avec eux. Enora et Drago avaient été plus forts.

Plus forts que quoi ?

Plus forts que cette envie qu'avait eue Lucius de les briser mentalement. Plus forts que cette envie qu'avait eue Lucius d'asservir Drago à un homme et à une idéologie qui n'était pas la sienne, chose qu'il aurait pu réussir si Enora n'avait pas été présente pour le blond durant son enfance. Plus forts que cette envie que Lucius avait eue de séparer les deux mondes des deux enfants : le monde des Moldus, des Sangs-de-Bourbe et des Traitres à leur Sang, et celui des Sangs-Purs.

Au moment où le cercueil toucha le sol devant le caveau, Enora sortit sa baguette de sa botte droite et l'agita pour effectuer un sort informulé. Sous les regards étonnés du chargé de cérémonie, du fonctionnaire de la prison et de Drago, le t-shirt rouge et la jupe jaune de la jeune femme prirent une nouvelle couleur. Le blanc.

Enora afficha un petit sourire devant les expressions des hommes autour d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Cette dernière avait été ensorcelée par les soins d'Hermione qui avait saisi l'idée de la rousse et l'avait jugée particulièrement bien trouvée. La Gryffondor avait fait en sorte que la magie de ses vêtements réagisse instantanément, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, permettant à Enora de faire de la magie informulée. En effet, la demi-Elfe, bien qu'âgée de 17 ans, n'avait pas le même niveau en pratique de magie de ses amis. Elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard, contrairement à ceux qu'elle aimait. Et bien que les cours que lui avait donné Narcissa (_aaaaaah ! La sale bonne femme !_) soient complets, elle n'avait jamais pu pratiquer ce qu'elle avait appris en théorie dans les livres. C'était normal, non ? Sans baguette, pas de magie ! Sans magie, pas de potions, ni de métamorphoses, ni de sortilèges… et rien du tout ! Et puis, même si Hermione et Ginny se relayaient pour lui faire apprendre des choses essentielles dans la pratique, et même si Enora se révélait plutôt bonne élève, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui manquait pas mal d'expérience. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait tout fait pour que ce soit simple.

Malgré cette assurance de la plus grande sorcière de son temps, la rousse avait eu les mains moites et avait été un peu stressée à l'idée de rater le sortilège. Chose qui s'était produite… Si, si, si… Personne n'avait rien vu parce que personne ne connaissait le sortilège, mais la jeune femme avait refait le geste à deux reprises, puisque la première fois, il ne s'était rien passé.

Sur le coup, elle avait eu un méchant coup de chaud. Mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Drago fronça finalement les sourcils lui demandant implicitement la raison de ce revirement de coloris vestimentaire. La rousse lui reprit la main (_qu'elle avait lâchée pour prendre sa baguette, qu'elle venait de ranger à nouveau dans sa botte. Bah oui ! Quand on n'a pas de grandes poches, il faut bien se débrouiller autrement_) dans un sourire. Il vit qu'elle avait déposé sur son grand bouquet de fleurs blanches (_elle était curieusement devenue très lumineuse… Tout ce blanc, ça éblouissait_) un papier qu'elle avait déplié. Sur ce dernier étaient tracés des lettres manuscrites, que la rousse avait écrites de sa plus belle écriture et de sa plus belle plume (_bon, c'était facile, elle n'en avait qu'une seule_). Elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux vers sa feuille.

\- Le blanc, chantonna-t-elle presque, se situe à la fois au début et à la fin du jour, à la fois de l'Est et de l'Ouest. C'est donc la couleur parfaite pour un nouveau départ. Je suis morte en te rencontrant Lucius. Mais je suis née le jour de ta mort. Le blanc est la couleur de la pureté, de ce moment où rien n'a encore été accompli. C'est la couleur de l'innocence originelle, celle de la pureté retrouvée par celui ou celle qui a su retrouver son état primordial. Aujourd'hui, je suis pure de toutes les horreurs que tu m'as faites subir, de la perte bien trop prématurée de mon enfance, celle de mon père sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. Je suis incapable de tenir pour non avenue tes fautes, tes offenses, de ne pas t'en tenir rigueur et de ne pas en garder de ressentiment. Seul celui que les Moldus appellent Dieu pourra faire cela… Cependant, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Il te fasse cet insigne honneur. Malgré tout, il est quelque chose qui s'est révélé à moi. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas haineuse… Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te pardonne pas que je ressens de la haine à ton égard. Je n'ai que du ressentiment, de la rancune… Je ne veux pas me venger… Je suis seulement pleine de compassion pour toi, pour la culpabilité que tu as dû ressentir au plus profond de toi, bien que tu l'aies muselée. Plus que de la compassion, ce que je ressens, je pense, je pense que c'est de la pitié. Tu sais, ce sentiment que tu as quand tu regardes quelque chose qui est digne d'apitoiement. Seulement des choses ? Non ! Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre quand tu descendais me voir dans cette saleté de cachot. La pitié était bien là cachée par ton sourire de façade. Elle était même accompagnée de ce dégoût commun et partagé par tous les Mangemorts de ton espèce. Aujourd'hui que les rôles sont inversés et que c'est moi qui peut avoir pitié, que penses-tu de cela, toi, où que tu sois ?

Enora reprit son souffle en écarquillant des yeux, ne s'étant pas rendu à quel point elle vivait ce qu'elle disait. Elle sentit le pouce de Drago se poser sur le dos de sa main et la caresser doucement pour la soutenir.

Soudain, il se tourna vers elle et lui essuya le visage. Lui essuyer le visage ? Enora releva les yeux de sa page et les ancra dans ceux gris de Drago, qui visiblement ne lui en voulait pas de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à son père avant qu'il ne soit enterré pour de bon. Elle pleurait. Elle relâchait la pression. Quelle pression ? L'homme à qui elle « parlait » était mort ! Il fallait croire qu'il pouvait encore influer sur elle et sur ses réactions, sur ses émotions. A moins que ce ne soit Drago… En effet, elle le sentait un peu crispé… Sa main enserrait fortement la sienne. Ou peut-être était-ce un peu des deux ? C'était bien plus probable. La rousse souffla à nouveau et posa son regard sur la feuille toujours dans le bouquet, espérant échapper aux regards des trois hommes qui étaient présents. Elle les avait complètement oubliés dès qu'elle avait commencé à lire son petit discours. Maintenant qu'elle était consciente de leur présence, la jeune femme sentait se former en elle une violente et véridique boule d'angoisse. Normalement, elle détestait parler en public, surtout devant des gens qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane. Enora essaya de reprendre ses esprits en retrouvant la ligne où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle remarqua alors que des larmes avaient élu domicile sur les lignes qu'elle avait rédigées quelques jours auparavant, les rendant presque illisibles. Heureusement pour elle, par un miraculeux hasard, seules les lignes qu'elle avait déjà lues avaient été touchées par la tempête pluvieuse. Enora se racla à nouveau la gorge.

\- Tu te demandes sûrement pour quoi sont faites ces fleurs blanches ? Eh bien, je vais te répondre… Ces fleurs sont des œillets et ils sont blancs… Pourquoi des œillets ? Pourquoi des œillets de couleurs blanches ? Cette espèce de fleurs représente tout ce que tu n'as pas touché, tout ce qui est resté pur de ta néfaste influence de Mangemort. J'ai ici 100 œillets. Pourquoi 100 ? Parce que cela représente, selon un certain Saint Augustin, une autorité chez les Moldus, le martyr, mais aussi parce que c'est la partie de la partie. La partie de quelle partie ? La partie des sorciers et des non-sorciers que tu as assassinés et ceux pour lesquels tu as participé à la mort d'un quelque façon. Cette partie à laquelle ils appartiennent c'est celle des sorciers qui ont combattu contre toi, contre les Mangemorts, contre Voldemort. Je voulais que tous soient là en esprit, par le biais d'une représentation symbolique. Mais, ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, c'était qu'ils t'accompagnent dans le « dernier voyage ». Qu'ils soient l'ombre de tes pas, peu importe où tu iras après la mort. Que leur présence discrète, mais omniprésente soit pour toi le calvaire que tu as été pour eux. Qu'ils soient le fantôme de la mort… de ta mort… pour toujours…

La jeune femme lâcha à nouveau la main de son amoureux. Elle plia son discours et le mit dans une enveloppe blanche adressée à Lucius. Elle la posa devant le cercueil qui était en face d'elle. Enora sortit sa baguette de sa botte et la pointa sur les fleurs, qui étaient dans ses bras.

\- _Aeternae Iuvenis_*, murmura-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Les œillets se mirent à briller de façon singulière. L'éclat disparut quelques secondes plus tard, mais le bouquet semblait continuer à vivre. Enora les laissa à côté de la lettre, indiquant de cette manière qu'elle voulait que cela soit mis en terre avec le cercueil. Seulement cela fait, elle osa lever les yeux vers celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille de ce qu'elle venait de faire, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Drago lui souriait tendrement. Quand il lui ouvrit ses bras, elle alla se blottir tout contre lui. Le blond lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu me risquer à dire ou faire la moitié de ce que tu viens de dire _et_ faire à mon père, chuchota-t-il. Je suis fier de toi.

La jeune femme sourit et serra plus fort son petit ami contre elle pour toute réponse.

Il fit, en fin de compte, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, signe au maître de la cérémonie funéraire, pour lui permettre de démarrer ce pour quoi il était là. Ce dernier inclina la tête. L'homme à la barbe se place à un bout du cercueil, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait le couple, tandis que l'autre se mit un peu plus en retrait par rapport à ce qui allait se produire. Puis, la cérémonie commença. Ni Drago ni Enora ne purent prononcer un seul mot durant la commémoration. La rousse était plus impressionnée qu'autre chose, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une magie différente être mis en œuvre. En effet, le vieil homme face à eux, les yeux mi-clos, dans une sorte de transe, psalmodiait, faisant par ses paroles et ses gestes de baguette magique briller le bois du cercueil, comme s'il en sortait une multitude de petites étoiles, qui devinrent au fur et à mesure de couleur orangée.

Au moment où les petites lucioles magiques prirent leur envol et par conséquent leur couleur définitive, le vieux sorcier s'arrêta net de chantonner. Tous les minuscules soleils s'éteignirent instantanément. Les deux jeux gens sortirent de leur transe contemplative au même moment que le légat d'Azkaban.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Drago, qui ne comprenait rien.

L'homme en face de lui secouait la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux exorbités, les mains prenant son visage en étau. Il avait l'air d'un fou.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, prononça-t-il avec un effort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?, interrogea l'homme quelconque.

\- Ce qui n'est pas possible ?!, s'écria l'officiant, brisant la quiétude des lieux. C'est ce que m'indique ma magie !

Les trois autres se jetèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension. Le quatrième soupira avec exaspération et énervement.

\- Dans ce cercueil, il y a une femme, finit-il par annoncer calmement.

Du moins, autant que faire se peut.

\- Pardon ?

Ils avaient été synchrones.

\- Vous rigolez ?, ajouta tout de même Drago.

\- Je suis catégorique. C'est une femme qui se trouve dans ce cercueil, pas un homme et donc encore moins votre père.

Le légat de la prison prit alors un air voulant dire « catastrophe imminente ! », et avec l'accord de Drago, il descella le cercueil, d'un coup de baguette. Tous s'approchèrent. Alors que l'officiant avait l'air fier de lui et levait le nez en l'air pour le montrer, les trois autres ne cachèrent pas leur surprise et surtout leur désespoir. Pour l'un, celui de perdre son job. Pour les deux jeunes, celui d'un nouveau drame tombé sur leur tête.

\- Bah, vous voyez bien !, s'exclama le vieil homme, trop heureux de lui-même pour voir les expressions des personnes qui l'entouraient. C'est bien une femme. Une belle femme aux cheveux blonds et noirs.

Personne ne se préoccupa de ce qu'il disait pour s'auto-congratuler.

Enora attrapa le bras de Drago. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, à l'instar de la jeune fille.

\- Oh Narcissa, dit-elle simplement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, les émotions de Drago cumulées aux siennes qui étaient déjà fortes l'ayant terrassée.

Ce n'était pas Lucius dans ce cercueil, mais sa femme. Narcissa. Enora ne comprenait plus rien. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le blond allait poser une main sur son épaule, quand soudain, il entendit un rire à voir son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

_Lui_.

Lucius.

Drago, n'écoutant plus que sa rage et sa tristesse, malgré les flous dans la chronologie des faits, s'élança vers l'endroit d'où semblait être venu le rire. Ce rire de fou à lier, à interner. Il courut, il courut.

Sans s'arrêter.

Dans la forêt.

Sautant les obstacles sur sa route.

Se faisant gifler par les branches basses.

Mais rien ne l'atteignait, pas même la douleur physique. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était attraper ce salaud.

* * *

* C'est une formule inventée par mes soins et ceux de google traduction. Cela signifie "Jeunesse éternelle".

_Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! _

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Est-ce que la façon dont j'ai décrit tout cela vous convient ?_

_Laissez une petite review pour que je sache !_

_Brefouille !_

_A la revoyure ! et encore Joyeux Noël les petits loups ! :D_


	39. Chapitre 39

_Hello ! _

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_En tous cas, merci de me suivre, pour ceux qui le font, et surtout bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2015 ! Oui, je sais c'est un peu tard pour souhaiter une bonne année, mais bon... ;)_

_Moi, je suis en semaine de révision et j'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini !_

_En tous cas, voilà mon chapitre à la dernière minutes (un peu comme d'habitude, non ?)_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

Enora avait retrouvé son petit ami, effondré, sur le sol près de deux heures après qu'il ait disparu à la poursuite de… De quelque chose. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu le faire parler. Il était bien trop choqué, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Du moins, c'était ce que lui avait dit le Médicomage qu'elle avait appelé, inquiète pour Drago à cause de son mutisme incessant. Mais, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le blond restait muet. Les seuls moments où il communiquait, c'était quand on lui posait une question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la surveille. Et encore… Il ne faisait que hocher ou secouer la tête en fonction de sa réponse. La seule façon dont la jeune fille savait ce qui se passait dans le fin fond de l'esprit de son amoureux était grâce à son don, qui ces derniers jours-là la faisait particulièrement souffrir. Tout était mélangé dans la tête du blond. Rien n'était clair et pourtant, extérieurement, il semblait parfaitement normal. De plus, la seule fois où elle avait essayé d'exprimer à la place du concerné ce qui se passait dans son cerveau, ce dernier lui avait jeté un tel regard noir, qu'elle ne s'était plus jamais risqué à recommencer, même alors qu'elle n'était pas devant lui.

Seulement, à cause de tout cela, la rousse avait l'impression d'être seule. Drago ne faisait rien de ses journées, sauf se morfondre lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait. De son côté, sa petite amie devait faire son deuil sans son amour, sans son aide. Bien sûr, Molly, George et tous les autres étaient là pour elle, pour la soutenir, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient compris et appris tout ce qui s'était passé, et ce, dans son ensemble. La jeune femme passait tout son temps entre le fauteuil où son petit ami avait élu domicile quand il ne dormait pas et le magasin. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait décompresser, laissant de côté tout ce qui la tracassait pour s'occuper l'esprit par le bonheur des gens insouciants du sien, espérant que son monde soit comme le leur, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment quelle égoïste elle faisait en demandant cela. Il était d'ailleurs probable que les clients de la boutique soient eux aussi venus chercher du réconfort dans la joie que cet endroit pouvait procurer à toutes et à tous à tous les âges.

Enora soupira de douleur, autant la sienne que celle de Drago en se replongeant dans une succession de souvenirs qui dataient de quarante-huit heures à vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

**Flash-back**

_Au moment où le corps de Narcissa avait été découvert dans le cercueil qui aurait dû être celui de son ex-mari, le fonctionnaire de la prison avait fait ce qu'il considérait être le nécessaire. Il avait fait appeler son chef, qui lui-même avait contacté son propre supérieur, qui n'était autre que le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce dernier était, en personne, dans le jardin des Malefoy, venu constater ce dont on lui avait parlé. Puis, il avait fait envoyer le corps à la morgue de Sainte Mangouste, où il avait chargé le légiste en chef d'autopsier le cadavre pour comprendre comment tout ce méli-mélo de morts avait pu se produire sous le nez de ses officiers. Officiers qui priaient pour conserver leur poste._

_Ce fut le lendemain que tous (_Enora avait prévenu toutes ses relations de ce qui s'était produit_. _Molly avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent en majorité lui tenir compagnie au Manoir Malefoy pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. Bitsy avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à s'en remettre quand Enora lui avait annoncé qu'il fallait qu'un repas pour huit et que quatre chambres soient prêtes pour le soir même. En effet, George, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient tous les six déplacés pour venir la soutenir. Même Hermione avait fait un effort_) eurent enfin des explications sur ce qui s'était passé._

_Un mois._

_Cette temporalité était difficile à saisir pour tous. Si courte, mais il pouvait s'y passer tellement de choses…_

_Un mois que Narcissa prenait tous les matins, midis, et soirs, sans le vouloir (_d'autant qu'elle l'avait sûrement reconnue_) une potion connue sous le nom de Polynectar, qui avait été améliorée pour qu'elle dure plus longtemps que l'heure conventionnelle. Personne ne s'était posé de question. Et encore moins les gardiens de la prison qui lui avaient donné sa décoction. Il était bien connu que Lucius, depuis le début de son incarcération, avait la santé fragile et qu'il suivait un traitement particulier. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'était étonné de le voir mourir si rapidement._

_Après ce constat effrayant, les Aurors chargés de l'enquête sur Narcissa avait creusé en profondeur dans la façon dont les prisonniers recevaient leurs médicaments, et en particulier, pour le cas de Lucius, ou plutôt de Narcissa. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver d'anciennes fioles de potion. Les hommes du laboratoire attaché au Bureau des Aurors avaient découvert des ampoules de potions à double contenant, sous forme de poupée russe. En effet, il y avait un premier flacon au fond duquel était collé un second. Personne ne savait comment Lucius avait appris la façon dont les gardiens procédaient pour vérifier les contenus de ce qu'ils donnaient à leurs prisonniers. Chose qu'ils faisaient de cette manière : ils passaient sur tout le bord intérieur du récipient une sorte de coton sous forme de tige. Pourquoi sur le bord ? Parce que c'était sur le bord que se collait le dépôt des poisons et autres ingrédients étranges dans les filtres magiques, lorsqu'on lançait le sortilège adéquat._

_Lorsqu'ils avaient tous appris cela (_tous, même Drago_), ils avaient tous, autant qu'ils étaient, pu lire dans les yeux du Ministre de la Magie, qui leur avait annoncé lui-même les conclusions de sa police, la rage et l'envie d'en finir avec tous les trous dans sa sécurité. En revanche, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore compris, c'était la manière dont le Mangemort avait fait entrer la mère de Drago dans la prison sorcière. Dans les registres, il n'était pas fait mention d'une quelconque visite de Narcissa à Azkaban il y avait un mois. Quand on avait interrogé son fils là-dessus, il avait haussé les épaules, était resté muet et était sorti du bureau de Shacklebolt, les yeux vides de tout sentiment. Enora s'était levée à sa suite pour le surveiller, quand elle s'était soudainement retournée vers le Ministre, avec un air affolé sur le visage._

_\- Je sais comment il a fait !, s'exclama-t-elle._

_Cependant, elle se mit à hésiter. Devait-elle raconter tout ce qu'elle savait de cette affaire qui l'affectait au plus haut point ou aller soutenir son amoureux qui lui envoyait des signaux mentaux totalement différents à cette indifférence qu'il affichait pour tous les autres ?_

**Fin du flash-back**

Enora se leva en se passant la main sur le visage, dans un geste typiquement masculin. Elle avait préféré poursuivre Drago et le soutenir en le prenant dans ses bras, sans proférer un seul mot. La jeune femme savait qu'il ne voulait qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui parle. Le blond avait voulu quitter cette réalité si lugubre, malsaine. Cependant, il y avait une chose qui était claire dans son esprit : la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir compris ce qui était en train de se produire.

La rousse non plus n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, même deux à trois jours plus tard. Narcissa était restée dans la prison des sorciers pendant un mois. Un mois durant lequel elle avait dû passer son temps à se faire passer pour son ex-mari, ce s****d de Lucius. Tout de suite, la première réaction que la jeune femme avait eue en réfléchissant à cela plus profondément s'était formulée comme une question, une incompréhension : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas hurlé et expliqué son problème, le problème ? Une petite voix intérieure lui avait répondu rapidement, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, avant même de se questionner, en elle-même. Celle qu'elle avait considérée comme sa mère avait dû le faire, mais Lucius avait dû préparer son coup en amont. Il avait dû se faire passer pour un fou dégénéré (_qu'il était vraiment, bien entendu_) en se prenant lui-même pour sa femme. Les gardiens avaient dû alors vérifier plusieurs fois ses allégations et se rendre compte, qu'il était bien le Mangemort, parmi les premiers lieutenants de Voldemort. A cause de cela, les gardiens ne devaient pas s'être préoccupés outre mesure des dires de Narcissa sous les traits de son ex-mari.

Enora secoua la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il que, quand tout se passait bien, quelque chose leur tombe sur le coin de la figure ?

Mais tout cela n'était vraiment pas le pire dans cette affaire ! Le pire venait par déduction. Bien entendu, Narcissa avait passé un mois qui avait dû lui paraitre infini dans un minuscule cachot lugubre à la place de l'homme auquel elle s'était mariée et qu'elle détestait pour tout ce qu'il était et ce qu'il représentait. Bien entendu, Narcissa était morte à la suite d'une surdose de Polynectar. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le pire dans cette histoire ! Le pire était ce que tous ces évènements impliquaient. Tout cela voulait dire que cela faisait un mois que Lucius faisait partie de leur vie et qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte. En fait, c'était à Lucius, et non à Narcissa, que tout avait été révélé à propos de l'ascendance maternelle d'Enora. C'était à Lucius, et non à Narcissa, que l'on devait la torture de Drago et de George. Mais aussi, c'était également de la faute de Lucius si Narcissa avait été mal jugée par ceux qu'elle aimait, si tous ceux pour qui elle comptait l'avaient considérée comme une criminelle, si, finalement, elle était morte… A cette pensée, Enora étouffa un sanglot.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers celui ou celle qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Si elle avait parié quelque chose, elle aurait perdu. Derrière elle se trouvait Ron. Pas George, pas Molly, pas Hermione… Ronald Billius Weasley. Ne laissant pas échapper son étonnement, la demi-Elfe lui sourit largement, pour le rassurer, parce qu'elle savait son inquiétude en regardant droit dans ses yeux. Il avait dû l'entendre sangloter. Elle aurait été Drago, elle se serait levée, lui aurait lancé un de ses fameux regards noirs et impénétrables, puis lui aurait demandé de ne pas la dévisager de cette façon qu'elle jugeait si dégradante... Elle ne voulait pas de compassion. Elle voulait juste que tout cela (_on sous-entendait ici toutes ces tristes et horribles histoires en rapport avec les Mangemorts et leur envie de pouvoir_) cesse. Elle voulait retrouver sa mère, et ce, fissa, elle voulait que Drago l'embrasse comme au début de leur relation (_elle rougit imperceptiblement à cette pensée… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait quand il l'embrassait_), elle voulait pouvoir lire un bon livre dans le superbe jardin d'hiver du Manoir Malefoy, qu'elle avait découvert quelques temps auparavant. Rien de bien méchant en soit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait plus pleurer... Elle voulait la paix pour elle et pour tout le petit monde qui gravitait autour d'elle. Était-ce trop demandé, par Merlin ? Surtout après avoir supporté une guerre, voire même deux pour les plus vieux. Surtout après avoir été dévisagés plusieurs fois par la Mort elle-même.

La jeune femme réprima un soupir de découragement, sans pour autant s'empêcher de laisser ses épaules tomber. De plus, Enora se retint de faire tout ce qu'elle avait pensé faire à ce jeune homme qui la regardait comme si elle était une pauvre petite fille fragile et continua de sourire. C'était tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle, non ? Tous voulaient seulement qu'elle s'en remette rapidement maintenant qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations funèbres. A côté de cela, elle devait aider son petit ami qui n'avait vraiment plus de famille sur qui compter, sauf elle.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée tonitruante d'une chouette qui ne savait pas différencier une fenêtre ouverte d'une fenêtre qui était fermée. L'en remerciant mentalement, Enora se leva d'un coup, surprenant Ron par tant de vitalité après ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle fit entrer le volatile, tandis que le rouquin marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Cet oiseau me fait penser à Coccigrue... ». Enora fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Cette dernière savait parfaitement que le hibou était mort durant la guerre à cause d'un sort mal lancé de la part d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui l'avait pris pour un de ces animaux que les Mangemorts avaient dressé pour pouvoir mieux les espionner sans attirer les soupçons. Elle prit la lettre qui se trouvait être ses serres et chercha un expéditeur. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit de qui cela provenait : le bureau des Aurors. Enora jeta un regard rapide sur son ami qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle (_il s'était rapproché pour pouvoir savoir d'où provenait la missive_) et décacheta ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. La rousse la déplia et se rapprocha de la fenêtre autant pour avoir de la lumière que pour la lire sans avoir quelqu'un qui faisait de même par-dessus son épaule.

« A mademoiselle Enora Rogue,

De monsieur Gawain Robards, Chef des Aurors,

Hier dans la matinée, vous avez annoncé que vous saviez comment Lucius Malefoy avait pu faire venir sa femme dans la prison d'Azkaban, alors qu'elle n'est pas inscrite dans les registres d'entrée de personnes extérieures à cet établissement pénitentiaire.

Pour le bien de notre enquête, il est indispensable que vous veniez vous expliquer plus précisément et démontrer vos allégations, quant à la certitude que vous sembliez afficher lors que votre départ précipité à la suite de celui de monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible pour attraper le fugitif Lucius Abraxas Malefoy.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous demain dans les alentours de 14 heures 30 à mon bureau au Ministère. Toute absence pourrait vous être reprochée comme étant une complicité au fugitif Lucius Abraxas Malefoy.

Cordialement et avec tout mon respect,

Gawain Robards, Chef des Aurors »

Enora soupira. Tiens, elle soupirait beaucoup en ce moment. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui la regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs et curieux (_« Très Gryffondor », aurait dit Drago_). La jeune fille, pour toute réponse, lui tendit la feuille de parchemin. Quand il eut fini de lire, il ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne dit rien. Elle le sourit en le remerciant intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas très envie de parler, et il devait l'avoir remarqué, malgré son manque de tact permanent comme le qualifiait Hermione. Il lui rendit la lettre avec un nouveau sourire compatissant. Puis, après lui avoir pressé l'épaule en signe de soutien moral, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule.

Elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, en essayant de ne plus penser à tout ce qui était arrivé récemment. Soudain, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les étages. Elle croisa dans les escaliers une Hermione qui n'était pas à son aise, mais qui l'était déjà plus qu'à son arrivée. Enora lui adressa un sourire. Voir d'autres personnes que Drago, Bitsy et elle habiter ces murs était vraiment réconfortant. Enora la remerciait de son mieux pour l'effort qu'elle faisait. Cependant, elle savait que ce manoir avait aussi de l'attrait pour la brune parce qu'il y avait une immense bibliothèque qui lui ouvrait les bras et qui était bien mieux remplie que celle de la faculté où elle allait. La rousse continua de monter dans les étages, puis de naviguer dans les couloirs pour arriver à un endroit qu'elle commençait à très bien connaître : le bureau de la mère de Drago. Comme d'habitude, la jeune femme y trouva celui qu'elle aimait. Enora s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Son cœur se serra quand elle se rendit compte à nouveau, comme depuis deux jours, qu'il ne répondait à cela que par automatisme, que cela n'avait aucun écho dans son esprit, dans ses sentiments. Elle retint un nouveau sanglot qui l'étrangla. Elle déposa simplement sur ses genoux la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Puis, elle prit place dans un fauteuil aussi près de lui que possible sans que cela l'indispose. En effet, il ne semblait plus à son aise en sa présence. Ce simple constat avait rendu leurs échanges bien plus difficiles pour la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait malgré leur lien.

\- Tu vas y aller ?

Enora sursauta. Un instant, elle crut que c'était Drago qui lui avait parlé. Mais elle finalement reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami, son confident. Elle se tourna vers George. Il portait encore son manteau. Il venait juste de rentrer du travail.

\- Evidemment que je vais y aller ! Tu crois que je vais leur laisser croire que je suis du côté de cette pourriture de Lucius ?

George sourit, comme s'il était heureux de la réaction de celle qu'il aimait comme sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'idiot ?, demanda la rousse avec hargne n'aimant pas qu'on se moque d'elle, surtout quand elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison.

\- Parce que je te préfère avec cet état d'esprit que celui que tu as quand tu es près de lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de quel état d'esprit tu parles… Je suis normale… Je suis juste là pour soutenir mon petit ami. Il a besoin de moi.

Enora coula un regard doux et triste sur celui qu'elle aimait à en souffrir.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il ait besoin de toi. Mais pas avec cette attitude défaitiste, sans la moindre énergie, sans la moindre envie, comme si tu étais un pantin à qui on avait coupé les fils qui lui permettait de bouger.

La rousse baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. George ouvrit grand ses bras avec un petit sourire apaisant et Enora n'hésita avant de s'y jeter et de s'y blottir, bien qu'elle aurait préféré le faire avec un certain blond. Ella laissa alors toute la pression de tous les derniers jours s'échapper et venir mouiller le polo de son meilleur ami. George ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'être là. Cependant, tout à réconforter Enora, il ne manqua pas un Drago hésitant qui se levait de son fauteuil, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil emplis de cauchemars. Le rouquin ouvrit de larges yeux, étonné. Puis, il se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Enfin…, murmura-t-il.

Enora s'écarta de lui, le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de suivre son regard en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par les propos de son ami. Elle écarquilla des yeux en voyant celui qui se tenait debout devant elle.

Drago.

Son homme.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras avec un éclat de rire un peu hystérique, mais soulagé. Le jeune homme eut dû mal à se stabiliser, avec l'élan qu'avait donné Enora à son câlin. Finalement, il enlaça sa belle à son tour. Il respira son odeur, comme s'il l'avait oubliée, caressa ses cheveux, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte pour détailler son visage, chose qui fit rougir la rousse. Puis, sans prévenir, il fondit sur la bouche d'Enora pour l'embrasser comme un naufragé qui aurait retrouvé la terre ferme après des mois en mer à la chercher. Ils se séparèrent en entendant un grand et franc éclat de rire. Ils se retournèrent vers George (_car c'était bien lui… Qui d'autre ?_) avec un air interloqué (_et frustré pour un certain blond_).

\- Tu nous avais manqué, mon petit Serpentard, dit simplement le fils de Molly, avant de quitter la pièce dans un sourire empli de sous-entendu, laissant les deux amoureux se retrouver après un long deuil.

Le deuil de Narcissa et le deuil d'une partie de soi. En effet, quand quelqu'un dont on est proche disparait de la surface de la Terre on ne peut que disparaitre un tout petit peu à son tour.

Ce que personne ne remarqua (_sauf Enora, qui ne dit cependant rien_), ce fut l'air franchement soulagé de Drago de retrouver enfin une attitude normale, de ne plus être plongé dans ses pensées, d'être sorti de sa léthargie, qui avait été pour lui une sorte de bulle pour se reconstruire. Il embrassa les cheveux de sa petite amie et souffla pour se détendre.

Il était de retour, prêt à faire face à tout ce que la vie lui imposerait encore comme obstacle, tant qu'Enora sera présente à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la rousse, qui rougit à nouveau, sans qu'il ne puisse la voir, enfouie qu'elle était dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Ne me quitte plus jamais de cette manière. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux bleus d'Enora et lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux bouclés, qu'il adorait.

\- Je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement, doucement, amoureusement.

* * *

_Bon, sur cette fin un peu fleur bleue, je vous laisse !_

_Laissez-moi une petite review que je sache ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_A la revoyure !_


	40. Chapitre 40

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! _

_Me revoilà ! Deux semaines plus tard ! J'ai fini mes partiels (ô joie !) et je suis en vacances ! :D Bon... Seulement pour une semaine, mais c'est le pied ! :)  
_

_Bon ! Je ne vous agace pas plus que cela... Mais en prime, voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec un grand tournant ! :D_

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Brefouille, il est tant pour moi de céder la place à mon chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

La mort de Narcissa remontait maintenant à deux semaines, durant lesquelles les vivants n'avaient pas chômé. En effet, c'était les vacances d'automne pour les écoliers de Poudlard. De cette manière, la boutique Weasley &amp; Rogue n'avait pas désempli. Gregory était dorénavant employé à plein temps. De la même façon, Enora et George ne faisaient aucune pause. Ou peu. Parfois, Ginny passait pour leur donner un coup de main, mais en général, elle tombait au moment où il y avait besoin de quelqu'un en plus. Bien qu'ils soient tous fatigués, ils étaient heureux à la fin de chaque journée. Non pas parce qu'ils faisaient des bénéfices importants (_même si c'était plutôt « cool », comme dirait Ron_), mais parce qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir servi à quelque chose en cet après-guerre. À donner de la joie à leurs clients, à ceux qui venaient les voir...

D'autre part, Drago avait été chargé par sa petite amie de gérer la préparation de l'expédition en Égypte. Cette dernière devenait donc de plus en plus réelle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, rendant la rousse progressivement angoissée et excitée à la fois.

Cependant, cela faisait bien plus de deux semaines que les Aurors étaient à la recherche de Lucius. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs demandé l'aide toutes leurs jeunes recrues sur le dossier. Mais le père de Drago semblait avoir littéralement disparu de la surface du globe, au désespoir de ce dernier. Il mettait donc toute sa rage dans le rassemblement de tous les ingrédients pour la potion que lui avait demandé sa petite amie. Il y avait un seul bémol à tout cela. Bémol qui faisait grandement angoisser Drago. En effet, puisque les Aurors n'avaient pas retrouvé son père, ce dernier pourrait parfaitement essayer de les suivre dans leur quête, d'autant qu'il avait presque autant d'informations qu'eux sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. C'était pour cette raison que Drago réfléchissait autant la façon dont ils pourraient réussir qu'à la façon de ne pas « prendre un passager clandestin ». Mais pour l'instant, aucune idée génialissime à la Drago Lucius Malefoy ne lui était apparu au détour d'une réflexion profonde sur la façon dont les larves de libellule se déplaçaient par le réseau de toiles des aragnes de la Forêt Interdite. La réflexion paraissait idiote ? Mais elle ne l'était pas à partir du moment où c'était le meilleur moyen de détourner l'attention de ces grosses bestioles dans l'optique de récupérer un peu de leur venin pour la potion qui leur permettrait d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Drago soupira. Il savait qu'il y avait une solution pour trouver son père, qu'elle n'était pas loin, mais pourtant il ne la voyait pas, comme si elle avait invisible, désillusionnée. Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain pour s'assurer que sa tenue était irréprochable. Pas que ce soit nécessaire mais cela le rassurait parce que c'était des gestes qu'il répétait depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Il avait toujours été obligé d'être parfait, en n'importe quelle occasion, bien qu'il ait maintes fois raté provoquant la rage paternelle...

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cheminée, où il prit une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il se plaça dans l'âtre éteint et clama sa destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva dans le salon des Weasley. C'était le dernier week-end pour les vacanciers de Poudlard. C'était pour cette raison qu'il vit Ginny assise sur le canapé en train de roucouler avec son petit ami, Harry Potter. Ces derniers relevèrent la tête au moment même où il posa son pied dans le Terrier. Le Survivant et lui se saluèrent d'un geste de la main, alors que Ginny se leva pour aller faire la bise au blond. C'était toujours comme ça.

Soudain des cris leur firent lever la tête vers le haut des escaliers.

\- Mais non banane ! C'est moi !

\- Tu crois ça ?! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

\- Aaaaaah ! Non ! Non ! George ! Fais pas ça ! C'est de la triche ! C'est déloyal ! C'est... C'est... C'est Serpentard !

\- Comment oses-tu dire cela, _toi_ ? N'est-ce pas une certaine Enora Rogue qui est couple avec un certain Drago Malefoy qui était dans la maison Serpentard ?

A l'instant même où cette phrase a été finie, une explosion retentit, suivie par un cri de rage et d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers en bois accompagnée de rires moqueurs. Les trois personnes qui occupaient le salon attendaient avec impatience le dénouement de cet acte, enfin surtout Drago, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il put alors voir débouler un diable roux qui tremblait de rire, poursuivi (_oui, oui, poursuivi_) par une espèce de grosse masse hurlante toute dégoulinante de... quelque chose de gluant et de couleur marron. Lorsque cette chose passa auprès du jeune homme, celui-ci plissa le nez. Qu'est-ce que cela puait ! Mais... Cette voix... Drago n'avait pas encore percuté que c'était Enora... Certes, il les avait entendu crier et se crêper le chignon (_bien que George n'en ait pas_), cependant, cela ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que le rouquin ait osé barbouiller sa petite amie. Le blond en eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha du reste de son (_magnifique !_) visage. Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette et lança un _Recurvite_ quand Enora passa à proximité. Celle-ci s'arrêta net en sentant ce qui la salissait disparaître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Drago, lui fit un sourire, puis sans que personne ne s'y attende (_et surtout pas George qui était en train de souffler après la course poursuite qu'il avait endurée, les mains sur les genoux et la tête penchée vers le sol_), Enora se retourna vers son objectif et lui sauta dessus avec un cri de guerre qui aurait fait peur à un Viking. Tel un petit singe, la jeune fille s'accrocha à son cou avec ses petits bras musclés et à sa taille avec ses jambes. Immédiatement, George essaya de la désarçonner. Mais Drago veillait au grain. Dès que le rouquin réussit, il était au premier rang pour la rattraper. Enora se maintint contre lui comme une jeune mariée l'aurait fait, les bras autour du cou, tandis qu'il lui assurait l'assise à la taille et sous les genoux. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, comme perdus dans un autre monde. Puis, doucement, sans altérer le contact visuel, Drago la reposa sur le sol avec une infinie délicatesse.

\- Bon les amoureux ! C'est fini ces regards de merlans frits ?

Drago se retourna lentement vers George et lui lança une de ses œillades glacées dont il avait le secret depuis son plus jeune âge. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et sourit au couple qui lui faisait face. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une de ses fameuses répliques bien senties, mais Molly ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- A table tout le monde !

Cet appel fut particulièrement bien entendu. En effet, comme les grands gamins qu'ils étaient tous (_par tous, il fallait comprendre George, Enora, Harry, Ginny et Ron_), ils se précipitèrent vers la cuisine (_d'autant plus lorsqu'ils sentirent que la femme d'Arthur avait fait des pâtes à la carbonara_). Ils s'assirent de manière assez désordonnée, chose qui fit sourire la matriarche, Hermione et Arthur, plus réservés dans leurs gestes. Les conversations démarrèrent dès que les assiettes furent pleines de toutes sortes de bonnes choses. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers Enora qui se trouvait à sa diagonale gauche.

\- Alors ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Sa question avait rendu tout le monde attentif.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ça en est où pour ta mère ?

La jeune fille sourit à son petit ami à sa droite, qui lui répondit gracieusement de la même façon.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à trouver et nous serons fins prêts à partir, répondit Drago.

\- Et tu comptes partir quand ?

Tous se tournèrent vers George. Ce dernier avait l'air serein, mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Il semblait triste. La rousse eut un petit sourire crispé en remarquant cela.

\- Dès que tout sera prêt. Dès que Drago aura réglé les derniers détails à son travail... Et que j'aurais fait de même, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le fils de Molly soupira, puis, après un dernier regard vers son assiette à moitié pleine, il se leva de table et se dirigea vers les étages sans un mot de plus, ni une autre œillade vers sa sœur de cœur. Le sujet fut clôt, mais plus personne n'avait vraiment envie de manger. Aucun dans la pièce ne savait vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire avec George. Il était tellement difficile de savoir comment réagir avec lui. Il était devenu si fragile depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, que lorsque son moral baissait, personne ne savait quoi faire.

Personne, sauf Enora. Malheureusement, cette dernière ne savait pas sur quel pied danser puisque c'était elle la cause de ce fléchissement dans sa vitalité. Elle plongea son regard bleu dans son assiette, essayant de disparaître dans la montagne de lardons qui trônait devant elle. Soudain, elle sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son genou droit.

Elle ne sut comment. Peut-être était-ce le mélange des émotions que ressentait son petit ami et des siennes, ajouté au fait qu'il lui pressait doucement le bas de la cuisse pour la soutenir. Mais, elle se leva prestement, s'excusa d'un regard vers l'assistance et se dirigea vers les étages, bien déterminée à parler avec George de ce qui le dérangeait.

En effet, Enora avait bien compris que ce n'était pas seulement son départ qui le gênait, d'autant que le rouquin était vraiment heureux pour elle depuis qu'elle avançait à grands pas dans sa quête pour retrouver sa mère. Elle réfléchissait, ce qui fit que, sans s'en rendre compte, trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle arriva à la chambre de son frère de cœur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Quidditch ».

Enora frappa trois petits coups à la porte de son meilleur ami. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle posa sa main sur sa baguette au cas où elle ait besoin de l'utiliser pour ouvrir la porte. Il était déjà arrivé à George de fermer à clef de telle manière que seule la magie pouvait en découdre avec le verrou. Il n'était pas le meilleur créateur de farces et attrapes pour rien !

\- George ?

Le silence parla pour lui. Enora soupira en replaçant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux derrière son oreille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut ce qui lui permit de voir la corde qui dépassait au-dessus de l'entrée de la chambre. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle recula en sortant sa baguette.

\- _Aperiendi_*, chuchota la demi-Elfe du bout des lèvres.

Dans un cliquetis bien particulier, le loquet se déverrouilla. Avec, cette fois, un sort informulé, elle manœuvra à distance la poignée pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Sa magie lui obéit au quart de tour. La grande planche de bois lui fit découvrir cet endroit qu'elle connaissait bien pour y être allé plus d'une fois après de durs cauchemars. Comme elle s'y attendait, un seau rempli à ras bord de... quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Enora lâcha un grognement.

\- Si j'avais voulu que tu puisses entrer, je n'aurais pas piégé la porte...

La rousse secoua la tête.

\- Seulement, on doit parler, expliqua-t-elle en enjambant la chose visqueuse qui maculait le seuil de sa chambre et en la nettoyant d'un sort informulé pour pouvoir fermer la porte sans en mettre partout (_et surtout pour ne pas subir les foudres de la grande Molly Weasley_). Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais ta mauvaise tête que tu ne pourras pas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas.

Comme un grand enfant, George, assis sur son lit, se tourna face au mur de façon à faire dos à sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'aimait plus tant que ça. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire. Parce qu'il l'adorait cette petite rousse au grand cœur et à la bouderie facile (_même si c'était la fille d'un certain professeur de potions honni au temps où il était encore élève à Poudlard_). Il croisa les bras sur son torse et leva la tête pour donner plus de force à son énervement.

Enora retint un sourire moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire son gamin parfois celui-là ! Mais c'était comme cela qu'elle l'aimait… Elle posa son postérieur à côté de George. Il regarda ostensiblement à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne s'en préoccupa plus que cela, laissant apparaitre une expression neutre sur son visage tandis que son cœur se serra face au geste de son ami. Elle posa doucement sa tempe sur l'épaule de George et poussa un long et léger soupir.

Les minutes passèrent, uniques, mais identiques. Le rouquin sentait sa ténacité lâcher devant la patience sensible de sa meilleure amie. Il finit par arrêter de regarder sur sa droite pour fixer avec force le mur face à lui, comme s'il avait voulu qu'il se brise en mille morceaux simplement avec son regard empli d'_Avada Kedavra_.

Le souffle d'Enora était régulier, calme. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, qu'il se confirait de son propre chef, sans qu'elle ait besoin de le pousser à cela. En cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à Drago (_mais il ne faudrait surtout pas que cela lui échappe ! Ils en feraient tous les deux une syncope ! Ils diraient que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient amis qu'ils pouvaient avoir de véritables points communs autres qu'Enora_).

\- J'ai peur…

La jeune femme se retint de relever la tête vers son frère de cœur, sachant pertinemment que cela le couperait dans son élan. C'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. D'autant plus qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas.

\- J'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Cette guerre semble ne toujours pas être finie, alors que Voldemort est mort et que la majorité de ses sbires sont hors d'état de nuire. Seulement, ce n'est pas suffisant pour arrêter une guerre qui est bien plus profonde et postérieure à Voldemort. Combien d'autres avaient déjà pensé que les Moldus, les Nés-Moldus, les Cracmols devaient mourir plutôt que de salir cette Terre ? Des milliers, répondit-il à sa propre question en baissant la voix et la tête, comme s'il était honteux des actes d'autres avant lui. Tu sais, nombre des anciens agents de Voldemort étaient de ma famille.

Le rouquin sentit son amie se tendre.

\- Non… Pas de ma famille proche, mais lointaine… Parce que je suis un Sang-Pur, bien que considéré comme un Traitre-à-mon-Sang par mes pairs.

Enora posa une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante sur le bras gauche de George qu'il avait décroisé au fur et à mesure de son discours.

\- Mais, comme je l'ai dit, cette guerre n'est pas totalement terminée pour certains…

\- Comme pour Lucius, termina seulement Enora.

En entendant le prénom du père de Drago, George sembla comme piqué par une bête et se retourna brusquement vers son amie qui, délogée de son oreiller, fut obligée de se redresser. Ils se firent face, se dévisageant. La rousse prenait dorénavant pleinement conscience de ce qui taraudait George depuis quelques temps, et pourquoi cela n'avait pas été un problème au début. Retenant un soupir, elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait le convaincre qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose dans la quête pour retrouver sa mère, ce qui était totalement faux et ce qu'ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Elle savait d'ailleurs que cela effrayait aussi son petit-ami pour avoir senti la peur dans son esprit à chaque choix qu'ils parlaient sérieusement de sa quête et de tout ce qui allait avec, dont Lucius.

\- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que j'abandonne ma recherche de ma mère ?, interrogea-t-elle doucement, sachant pertinemment dans quel cas de conscience elle embarquait George.

\- Bien sûr que non !, répondit le rouquin en se redressant et en se levant du lit pour faire les cent pas devant Enora qui s'était retournée pour l'observer. Mais imagine qu'il t'arrive malheur ? Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre ! Tu le sais pertinemment ! Un frère jumeau, cela suffit ! Je ne veux _pas_ que tu disparaisses à ton tour et que tu me laisses derrière toi, comme _il_ l'a fait ! Je ne veux plus me sentir coupable parce que ma conscience me rappellera que je n'ai rien fait pour _vous_ sauver…

La jeune femme le rejoignit au centre de la pièce, posa ses mains sur ses bras pour le faire arrêter de marcher en long et en large, et fit en sorte que son meilleur ami la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, lui dit-elle, essayant autant de le convaincre lui qu'elle-même. Et puis, je serais avec Drago ! Tu sais qu'il ne laissera jamais rien m'arriver ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?, insista-t-elle.

\- Oui… Je le sais… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour vous, pour toi ! Ce c*****d de Lucius sait parfaitement où vous allez aller… Il a pratiquement toutes les cartes en main pour le faire de son côté !

\- Mais, dis-moi ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre que les Aurors l'aient retrouvé avant de partir à la recherche de ta mère ?, dit-il d'une toute petite voix, conscient de ce qu'il demandait à Enora.

Laisser de côté, pour un temps, ce qui lui avait en partie permit de ne pas sombrer après la mort de son père. C'était ce qu'il voulait d'elle. La rousse pesait le pour et le contre. Tous les arguments, toutes les peurs de son ami étaient sensées. Mais une voix la poussait à partir, à retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle aussi avait peur.

Peur de ne pas réussir.

Peur d'être déçue par une mère trop idéalisée.

Peur de ce qui se passera après.

Peur que Drago soit blessé.

Peur de mourir, de ne pas tenir sa promesse à George.

Elle avait peur, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer, parce que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour ce dernier de la faire fléchir dans sa décision de vouloir partir à tous prix.

Soudain une voix les sortit de leur torpeur.

\- Accompagne-nous si tu penses que je ne serais pas capable de protéger Enora de manière convenable face à mon père.

La rousse et George se tournèrent vers Drago était sur le seuil de la chambre où ils discutaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Enora ne l'avait même pas senti par le biais de son lien d'empathie tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées pour essayer de rassurer et de convaincre son ami.

Cette proposition, pour Drago, était la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour les protéger tous les deux, Enora et lui, de Lucius. George serait parfait. Il lui faisait confiance, pas comme ces incapables d'Aurors (_bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'ils faisaient ce leur mieux_).

On pouvait voir dans les yeux du rouquin le dilemme qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

\- Je ne peux pas… J'ai le magasin à faire tourner… En plus, je ne peux pas laisser Gregory tout seul pour le gérer, cela demande trop de travail ! Toi, tu es plus libre, grâce au travail de Zabini, mais moi…

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Charlie ?

Tous se retournèrent vers le nouvel intervenant dans cette conversation privée, plus si privée que cela. Ron et Hermione venaient de faire leur apparition dans le couloir, suivis de Harry et de Ginny. C'était cette dernière qui avait parlé. Tous se poussèrent pour que tout ce petit monde puisse rentrer dans la chambre de George, qui devenait de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure que des gens entraient.

\- Charlie ?

Ginny acquiesça.

\- Bah oui ! Il est en vacances forcées depuis hier soir, parce que ses patrons trouvaient qu'il travaillait trop. Il m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'en parler et me dire à quel point il s'ennuyait sans ses dragons, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Je peux donc lui dire de venir à la maison pour qu'il te remplace durant le temps de ses vacances de deux mois.

George regarda sa petite sœur avec de l'espoir plein les yeux.

\- Tu crois ? Ce serait vraiment génial ! Mais il faudrait qu'il vienne en avance pour que je puisse lui expliquer comment fonctionne la boutique. Heureusement que Greg sera là pour l'aider au cas où..., réfléchit le jeune homme. C'est possible ! Comme ça, je pourrais aider Enora et Drago, et faire en sorte que Lucius ne fasse pas de dégâts !

Sa meilleure amie souriait au fil de sa réflexion que le rendait de plus en plus euphorique.

\- Seulement, il faudrait peut-être d'abord demander son avis au principal intéressé, non ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui rougit devant tant d'attention.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me casses tout mon délire ?, rouspéta George.

Cependant, c'était seulement pour la forme. L'idée de Ginny avait remis en forme le farceur, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

**oOo**

Trois jours plus tard, tout était fin prêt pour le départ des trois jeunes gens. Charlie avait rapidement répondu au hibou de son jeune frère et était arrivé quelques heures plus tard, à la grande joie de sa mère et de son père. George lui avait appris les bases de tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour gérer le magasin et ses stocks. Le second des fils de Molly avait facilement tout retenu et était ravi de pouvoir aider son frère, surtout quand il avait appris l'importance de la quête dans laquelle il s'engageait.

De son côté, Drago avait fini par trouver le dernier ingrédient dont il avait besoin pour ouvrir la porte de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. D'autre part, Ron lui avait conseillé de contacter son frère ainé, pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres choses utiles à prendre pour aller en Egypte, puisque ce dernier y avait travaillé pendant plusieurs mois. Bill avait été d'un grande aide pour Drago, qui trouva ses conseils particulièrement précieux.

Par ailleurs, Enora avait réuni, avec l'aide d'Hermione, de nombreux objets qui leur permettraient de faire de leur mieux dans toute situation. Ou presque.

La lionne des Gryffondors se revoyait un peu plus d'un an auparavant faire de même pour pouvoir se préparer à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione lui donna d'ailleurs nombre de choses qui venait de son sac à la Mary Poppins, qui les avait sauvés plusieurs fois de la mort quelques mois plus tôt. Elle sourit en pensant que, comme elle, Enora serait la seule fille entre deux garçons. Elle serait bien entourée.

Ainsi arriva le jour du grand départ. Il leur avait fallu faire en sorte de rester discrets dans l'optique de retarder au maximum Lucius dans son propre départ, qui se ferait probablement dès qu'il saurait qu'ils étaient partis. Arthur, avec l'autorisation du Ministre de la Magie, avait ensorcelé un Portoloin, une roue de vélo. Enora aurait juré entendre Molly murmurer « Bon débarras » en regardant l'objet. Drago, George et elle avaient décidé de partir en ce mercredi, dès que la nuit serait tombée. Ils embrassèrent qui de droit, même Drago eut droit à la fameuse accolade à la Molly Weasley. Finalement, il fut temps de quitter la douce chaleur et le réconfort du Terrier pour les contrées du Caire, en Egypte, où ils devaient retrouver une amie de Bill qui la leur avait chaudement recommandée. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, mais le mari de Fleur leur avait précisé qu'elle leur serait vraiment utile. Ils avaient donc accepté. Toute aide serait la bienvenue et précieuse.

Arthur regarda sa montre et fit un signe. Drago, George et Enora se mirent autour de la roue de vélo et l'attrapèrent. Dans un dernier sourire vers leurs amis et leur famille, ils disparurent.

* * *

* Comme à mon habitude lorsque j'invente de nouveau sorts, je demande à mon super super super ami, qui est... _roulements de tambours... _GOOGLE TRADUCTION ! A savoir que cela signifie "ouverture" en latin. Mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction, je suis prête à la recevoir. Certains se demanderont peut-être pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé _Alohomora_... C'est parce que je me disais que George ne se laisserait pas avoir par un sort aussi basique pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Voilà !

_Bon... C'est la fin ! _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Dites-moi tout !_

_A la revoyure ! :D_


	41. Chapitre 41

_Aloha les gens !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'étais plutôt inspirée ! En plus j'étais contente de retrouver ma petite Enora après l'avoir délaissée ! Bah oui, je n'écris pas tous les jours ! :p_

_Brefouille, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, et que dans le cas contraire, ma fiction vous redonne un peu le sourire !_

_En tout cas, tout va pour le mieux pour moi ! J'ai eu les résultats de mes partiels et j'ai réussi avec brio (vous le connaissez celui-là ?) mon premier semestre ! J'ai même eu quelques notes de ouf ! :)_

_Dislaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux._

_Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture puisque c'est ce que vous attendez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

Chaud. Étouffant.

Ce furent les premières pensées d'Enora après que la Terre ait cessé de tourner sous ses pieds et qu'elle ait affermi son équilibre sur le sol, après avoir subi les effets magiques sur son nombril dus au moyen de transport qu'ils avaient utilisé. Mou, le sol. En effet, les trois amis avaient atterri en plein désert pour éviter les désordres administratifs qui auraient pu attirer l'œil de Lucius. Heureusement, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup à marcher pour rejoindre Le Caire où les attendait le contact de Bill. Les garçons avaient insisté pour pouvoir prendre leur balai, ainsi que celui de la rousse qui était tout de même un peu moins enthousiaste quant à traverser une quarantaine de kilomètres de désert. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau dans la gourde que lui avait remise Molly, mit ses lunettes de soleil pour se protéger les yeux de l'astre lumineux et sortit les trois balais de son sac, tout en vérifiant que ses amis n'avaient rien après leur atterrissage. Enora les tendit à Drago et à George qui l'a remercièrent d'un regard. Prenant conscience de quelque chose, la demi-Elfe sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière de pantalon et murmura deux fois un sort vers ses amis. Elle venait de les désillusionner. Un nouvel éclair fit de même sur la rousse. La seule chose qui leur permettait de se repérer les uns les autres était un petit point de couleur vert pour Drago et rouge pour George. Elle aussi en avait un jaune. Ils les enfourchèrent d'un mouvement identique et, donnant une impulsion avec leur pied sur le sol, ils prirent leur envol. La jeune femme se cala à la gauche de son petit ami, tandis que le rouquin faisait de même à sa droite. En effet, c'était Drago qui connaissait le chemin à prendre pour arriver à bonne destination. Il avait en effet pu, avec l'aide de Bill apprendre facilement comment il pouvait utiliser le terrain égyptien à leur avantage. Au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure, parce que Drago n'avait pas voulu dépasser les cinquante kilomètres par heure pour être sûr qu'ils ne se perdent pas, ils virent apparaître la silhouette de la capitale de l'Egypte. Ils durent se poser près d'un petit village, ranger leur balai, redevenir visibles et louer une voiture tout terrain que George avait apprise à conduire. Comment dire que les deux autres eurent l'une des plus grosses peurs de leur vie. Heureusement, pensa Enora, qu'ils étaient seulement sur une route où il y avait peu de passage. La jeune fille n'osait même pas imaginé si George était capable de faire autant de dégâts sur une route dans une voiture que Voldemort sur un champ de bataille. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux abords de la ville sans qu'il n'y ait eu aucun incident, sauf le changement significatif de couleur de peau de Drago, qui avait su reproduire celle de sa maison de Poudlard. Il eut à cela à un regard moqueur de George. Cependant, la rousse n'était pas mieux de son côté. Si elle n'était pas devenue de couleur verte comme son petit ami, elle avait blanchi et s'était accroché de toutes ses forces au chambranle du 4x4, de peur de passer par-dessus bord. Dès que son meilleur ami s'était arrêté, elle était sortie du véhicule pour aller marcher et souffler pour se remettre des émotions fortes qu'elle venait d'expérimenter contre son gré.

\- La prochaine fois...

Enora eut un haut-le-cœur en pensant que c'était possible que cela se fasse une seconde fois. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui venait de commencer à parler. Sa couleur redevenait de plus en plus normale. Un hochement de tête de George l'encouragea à continuer à développer sa pensée.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui conduis.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, vexé comme un pou. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, sa meilleure amie leva la main.

\- Dray a raison.

\- Pourquoi ?, interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Disons que le voyage a été dur pour notre oreille interne et qu'elle nous l'a bien fait comprendre.

George grimaça en comprenant que Drago n'avait pas été le seul qui n'avait pas supporté correctement sa conduite. Il s'était moqué du blond, pensant que c'était une petite nature. Mais si Enora n'avait pas été mieux, il valait mieux, en effet, laisser la main à quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois.

Soudain, un bruit reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre à quelques mètres d'eux. Dans un réflexe qui ferait jalouser certains, les trois Anglais tournèrent la tête en direction du transplanage. Ils virent arriver une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains ramenés dans un chignon lâche se diriger vers eux. George eut le temps de la détailler. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc ajusté sur son corps et un pantalon kaki avec plusieurs poches le long de ses jambes. Quand elle se rapprocha, le rouquin put admirer son visage mince et son sourire joyeux. Au moment où elle fut proche d'eux, elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, comme pour mieux les observer sans un intermédiaire. Elle leur tendit la main, la leur serrant à tous les trois.

\- Bonjour à vous trois ! Je suis Bénédicte Vallon. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Bill m'a envoyé un courrier pour m'expliquer en quoi consistait votre venue. Je serais ravie de vous aider.

Tout de suite, Enora remarqua que son petit ami avait tiqué sur le mot "lettre". Il lui posa immédiatement la question qui lui était venu à l'esprit, suspicieux après le coup du Polynectar que leur avait fait Lucius.

\- Etes-vous sûre de ce moyen de communication avec Bill ? Parce que je préfère être prudent.

Bénédicte leur sourit malicieusement. Elle plongea donc sa main dans sa poche. Elle en retira un bout de papier.

\- Bill doit vous avoir donné un code ou du moins, si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est parce qu'il ne vous l'a pas dit, cela doit ressembler à une phrase quelconque sur deux lignes avec des points et des virgules dans l'interligne.

En voyant Drago froncer les sourcils, la rousse comprit que c'était le cas et qu'il avait longuement réfléchi dessus. Ce fut à son tour de se tourner vers elle et de lui demander son sac. En effet, il lui avait demandé d'y ranger tous les documents qu'ils avaient à transporter. Heureusement qu'il existe un sort qui réduit le poids des objets. Elle le laissa chercher quelques secondes avant qu'il ne trouve et sorte un parchemin manuscrit avec des pattes de mouches. Rapidement, George y reconnut l'écriture de son frère, à qui Hermione avait souvent fait le reproche d'écriture comme les Médicomages moldus sur leurs ordonnances. Bénédicte confia au blond le message et ce dernier ouvrit grand ses yeux gris quand il remarqua que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Après l'avoir décodé en quelques instants (_pour sûr ! Un Malefoy est plus intelligent que la moyenne_), il rendit la lettre avec un sourire contrit.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé ça, mais il en va de notre sécurité, comme vous l'a précisé Bill. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire à nouveau confiance aveuglément, même avec des gens que nous connaissons.

Si Bénédicte avait vu la tension qui habitait le blond disparaître en deux temps trois mouvements au moment où il avait compris qu'elle était claire, elle n'en dit rien. Cependant, cela n'échappa à l'œil et au cœur aiguisé d'Enora. Cette dernière savait pertinemment à quel point la trahison de son père déguisé sous les traits de sa mère avait été dur pour lui.

\- Aucun problème, je peux tout à fait comprendre ce qui vous a dérangé. Je suis arrivée comme une fleur et je vous ai facilement reconnus. C'est tout à votre honneur de vous comporter de cette façon. Et puis d'autres ne se seraient pas excusés. Au fait, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, non ?

Drago hocha la tête, le visage fermé, tandis que le rouquin acquiesçait franchement en souriant. La rousse se rapprocha alors de lui et lui attrapa un de ses poings l'obligeant à l'ouvrir en pressant sa main contre. Quand elle eut sa paume accolée à la sienne, elle fut des petits ronds avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main pour le détendre un tant soit peu. Il faut obliger d'admettre qu'elle réussissait plutôt bien son coup.

Soudain, George tapa fortement dans ses mains, faisant sursauter les deux amoureux qui se trouvaient dans une sorte de communion de leurs sentiments.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Bénédicte opina du chef.

\- Du fait de mon statut de briseuse de sorts, comme Bill, j'ai le droit de faire du transplanage d'escorte de manière illimitée. Cela va nous être utile, puisque, comme vous le savez sûrement, il n'est autorisé de transplaner qu'avec une autre personne en Égypte. Nous irions eu un problème.

Elle tendit ses deux bras pour que les trois Anglais puissent profiter de son statut. Immédiatement, George attrapa son coude, suivi, avec moins d'enthousiasme, par le fils de Lucius et sa petite amie. C'est alors qu'ils se sentirent embarqués dans un tourbillon magique pour aller jusqu'au site d'Alexandrie.

**oOo**

Enora se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras écartés, prenant toute la place sur le matelas. Elle ferma les yeux, ce qui lui fit louper le regard narquois de Drago qui l'observait. Ce dernier ouvrait le sac préparé avec soin par sa petite amie pour trouver un change pour pouvoir aller se doucher. En effet, ils venaient de rentrer après une après-midi dans les fouilles archéologiques de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie menée de front par des Moldus et par des sorciers. Les premiers ne savaient, bien entendu, pas qu'ils travaillaient avec des personnes qui avaient des pouvoirs. Cela permettait aux différents gouvernements sorciers qui avaient envoyé leurs briseurs de sorts et leurs archéologues d'avoir un droit de regard sur ce qui était découvert. Il y avait une véritable compétition autour de ce qui allait être extrait de ces fouilles, surtout quand il serait temps de savoir à quel pays on donnerait la paternité de ce qui serait découvert. Rien ne serait plus dur pour les ambassadeurs et les diplomates.

Du côté de George, Drago et sa petite amie, aujourd'hui, rien n'avait été découvert de probant, pour ce qui était de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, magique ou non. Enora ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne trouveraient rien dès le premier jour, mais elle avait inconsciemment espéré, elle aurait préféré avoir tout de suite une piste. En effet, la seule piste qu'elle avait en arrivant en Egypte, c'était le plan qu'elle avait dessiné en déchiffrant les énigmes. Le seul problème était qu'il tombait en plein milieu d'un champ de fouilles. Cet endroit était parsemé de nombreuses choses qui pourraient être l'entrée de la bibliothèque, mais elle ne pouvait pas, même avec l'aide de ses incroyables assistants (_c'était George qui avait insisté pour qu'elle les appelle de cette manière et Drago n'avait pas refusé_), tout exploré en quelques secondes. Il allait falloir prendre son temps. De toute façon, l'archéologie était un travail de longue haleine. Il lui faudrait débourser des trésors de patience pour avoir enfin ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'assiduité. D'autant plus que peu lui importait le prestige de sa découverte aux yeux des musées ou des archéologues. Enora faisait cela dans un but qui lui paraissait autrement plus grand : celui de comprendre qui elle était et de peut-être véritablement comprendre ce que famille de sang voulait dire.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de bain de sa chambre se fermer. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas une chambre seule. En effet, la rousse dormait avec Drago. Ce constat la fit sourire, satisfaite. Plus le temps passait, plus son couple avec le blond lui paraissait être une évidence. Alors dormir auprès de lui n'avait rien d'étrange. Passant ses mains sous sa tête en croisant les doigts entre eux, elle ferma les yeux.

Il lui sembla que seulement quelques secondes venaient de passer quand elle sentit quelque chose de poser, aussi léger qu'une plume, sur ses lèvres, au même moment où le matelas s'affaissait sous le coup d'un poids supplémentaire. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la bouche de son blond préféré. Elle se laissa embarquer dans ce baiser soudain et des plus agréables après une journée pleine de fatigue. Elle avait, glissant sur son front, les quelques mèches de cheveux les plus récalcitrantes de Drago qui ne voulaient pas de maintenir en place sur le haut de son crâne. Elles étaient encore humides et sentaient le shampoing. La rousse soupira de bien-être au même instant que son amoureux. Ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés dans leurs émotions, faisant de cet instant une parfaite osmose entre eux. Le jeune homme avait totalement rejoint Enora sur le lit quand trois coups sonores se firent entendre à la porte. La rousse sentit Drago grogner contre sa bouche. Puis, avec une infinie délicatesse, il se redressa rompant le baiser. Il ouvrit les paupières et dévisagea sa petite amie, la prunelle de ses yeux. Cette dernière rougit devant ce regard scrutateur empli de frustration, qui lui aurait promis bien plus si…

\- Eh oh ! Vous êtes là ?

La voix affolée de George se faisait entendre dans le couloir. Sans le brusquer, Enora repoussa avec douceur Drago et, le laissant s'écrouler à son tour sur le dos sur le matelas, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle découvrit un rouquin qui soupira de soulagement en la voyant.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda Enora.

\- Oui, mais j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Je ne vous entendais plus…

George sembla réaliser quelque chose en scrutant des yeux sa meilleure amie. Au lieu de se sentir gêné, il se mit à sourire grandement, malicieusement.

\- Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ?, interrogea-t-il, avec une voix doucereuse, emplie de sous-entendus.

Enora leva les yeux au ciel, tout en se sentant rosir. En la voyant faire, le jeune homme ricana.

\- Oh… Je peux comprendre, tu sais… C'est ton petit copain depuis quoi, un mois ? Alors vous êtes grands, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

La rousse secoua la tête, se moquant intérieurement de l'attitude puérile de son meilleur ami.

\- Seulement, il est maintenant l'heure d'aller se restaurer ! Mon ventre crie famine ! J'ai l'impression de commettre un meurtre !

Un ricanement retentit à la fin de sa phrase. Enora se retourna pour voir apparaitre, juste derrière elle, un homme. _Son_ homme. Elle lui sourit.

\- Si vous permettez, les gars, mais _monsieur_ Drago a pris son temps pour se doucher et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me laver de la poussière crasseuse de la journée. Alors… Donnez-moi un quart d'heure pour me rendre présentable.

Sans même attendre leur réponse, elle se retourna et fila chercher de quoi se changer. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle d'eau pour ne pas user trop la patience de ses deux amis. Comme promis, un quart d'heure plus tard (_merci la magie qui permet de faire sécher en deux temps trois mouvements la masse de cheveux roux et bouclés qu'Enora avait sur la tête_), elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait une jolie robe noire et blanche qui la mettait en valeur. Du moins c'était ce que Ginny lui avait dit quand elles l'avaient achetée ensemble, il y avait deux semaines de cela, pour aller se changer les idées. Il lui sembla que la rouquine avait raison quand elle remarqua les yeux grands ouverts qu'avaient les deux garçons. Elle apprécia notamment le clin d'œil de son frère de cœur qui lui désignait son petit ami. Enora attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, donnant par ce geste le top départ.

Ce fut ainsi que bras dessus bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers un petit restaurant qu'ils avaient repéré en allant à l'hôtel quand ils étaient rentrés des fouilles. Très touristique, mais très rustique et typique, tout ce qu'il fallait pour leur plaire au premier coup d'œil. Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable. Ils attiraient les regards, formant un trio aussi éclectique dans ce paysage de désert que parfaitement bien assorti.

**oOo**

Cela faisait une semaine que George, Drago et Enora avaient quitté la fraîche Angleterre au profit de la torride Egypte. La rousse avait beaucoup de mal avec le soleil qui tapait à longueur de journée. Heureusement pour elle, un coup de baguette magique à l'abri des regards lui permettait de se protéger pour trois heures de plus.

Cependant, malgré tout le temps passé au soleil, passé à gratter, passé à dépoussiérer, passé à répertorier, comme de vrais archéologues, rien n'avait été trouvé. Ce n'était pas le cas des scientifiques moldus qui avaient découverts des restes poteries qui avaient dû conserver des écrits au temps de la prospérité de la bibliothèque.

Enora se laissa, comme chaque soir, tomber sur le dos sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle partageait toutes les nuits avec Drago. Si rien ne marchait dans sa quête, tout allait au mieux dans son couple. Ils passaient des moments fantastiques l'un avec l'autre dans leur chambre en allant se coucher après avoir diné avec George. Ce dernier se moquait gentiment d'eux. Cependant, il ne poussait pas trop loin parce qu'il savait que cela faisait de la peine à sa sœur de cœur. D'autre part, ce qui était aussi génial était le fait qu'il n'avait vu nulle part à Alexandrie Lucius. Il n'avait pas fait son apparition et Enora espérait qu'ils ne le verraient jamais. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il leur face du mal. En pensant à cela, elle serra fort sa baguette dans sa poche. Tellement fort que sa main en était devenue plus blanche que d'habitude. Drago arriva sur ses entrefaites et remarqua le stress celle qu'il aimait. Il s'approcha d'elle et, passant ses genoux sous sa tête, il lui caressa les cheveux en lui chuchotant des paroles sans queue ni tête, juste pour qu'elle se détende. Il faisait de son mieux pour se laisser aller lui aussi, pour lui transmettre son apaisement par leur lien si particulier. Doucement, mais sûrement, elle relâcha ses muscles, desserrant par la même ses doigts de sa baguette. Drago soupira discrètement de soulagement.

Soudain, alors qu'Enora venait de fermer les yeux, prête à s'endormir comme quelqu'un qui venait d'être massée, la jeune femme se redressa d'un coup en ouvrant grand ses paupières.

\- Mais je sais !, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers son petit sac dans lequel elle plongea profondément le bras.

Drago la regarda s'agiter en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- No' ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, concentrée sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout à coup, ses prunelles s'éclairèrent d'une lumière nouvelle.

\- Trouvés, murmura-t-elle en sortant le gros grimoire qui contenait la carte qui les avaient conduit jusque-là. Avec, elle avait pris le dictionnaire de runes de son père. La jeune femme sauta sur son lit et ouvrit le vieil ouvrage à la page du plan. Elle y redécouvrit les nombreux très rouges qu'elle avait tracé en majorité. Puis, elle écarta les pages du dictionnaire, le feuilletant.

\- Je sais que je l'ai vu quelque part…

Drago la dévisagea, observant ses gestes, sans bouger de peur de briser sa concentration. Ensuite, il essaya de déchiffrer la carte. Cela lui sauta alors aux yeux. Ce qu'Enora étaient en train de chercher. Ils n'avaient rien compris ! Depuis le début, ils s'étaient fourvoyés ! Lui aussi, dorénavant, écarquillait les yeux. Le quadrillage qu'ils avaient d'abord pris pour l'indication pure et simple de l'endroit où il fallait chercher parce que la majorité des traits se croisaient en un endroit était en fait un dessin cubique de runes ! Rapidement, la rousse, armée d'un parchemin et d'une plume, déchiffra les quelques mots qui étaient tracés.

« Au bout de l'arc-en-ciel, trouver Râ il faudra pour découvrir l'entrée des non-Sorciers. »

Au moment où Drago et Enora se consultait du regard pour savoir si l'autre avait compris de quoi il en retournait, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur un George avec les sourcils froncés et les cheveux trempés.

\- C'était quoi ce cri de sauvage tout à l'heure ?

Aucun des amoureux ne lui répondit. En grognant pour le principe en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger, il s'approcha de ce qu'ils regardaient tous les deux avec attention. Son regard se posa sur la traduction d'Enora, sur le grimoire et sur le dictionnaire encore ouvert.

\- Oh merde, souffla-t-il. C'est quoi ça ?

Le « encore » étant plus que sous-entendu dans sa phrase, il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire.

\- Une énigme ?, demanda-t-il devant le peu de réactivité concentrée de ses amis.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête sans quitter la page des yeux.

\- Eh bah, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge les gars…

* * *

_Eh bah, voilà... C'est la fin ! alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi tout ça dans une petite review ! cela ne coûte rien et cela fait une heureuse ! _

**_Moi ! :p_**

_Brefouille ! _

_A la revoyure les petits !_


	42. Chapitre 42

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà ! J'espère que je ne vous aie pas trop manqué !_

_Brefouille ! Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai validé mon premier semestre ! ;)_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf les personnes inventés par mon génialicime cerveau et l'intrigue._

_Je vous laisse au chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

Enora se réveilla dans un doux froissement de papiers. Cela la fit se redresser rapidement, ayant peur d'abimer quelque chose, son amour pour les livres prenant le dessus sur le reste de sommeil qui embrumait son cerveau. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur son lit (_ça, c'était normal_), entourée de parchemins avec de nombreuses inscriptions, de nombreuses hypothèses sur ce que signifiait ce nouvel indice.

« Au bout de l'arc-en-ciel, trouver Râ il faudra pour découvrir l'entrée des non-Sorciers. », relut-elle en suivant les mots du bout des doigts.

Rien de mieux pour s'arracher les cheveux. En parcourant la pièce des yeux, elle remarqua que Drago était assoupi dans le fauteuil de leur chambre. Sa tête reposait sur sa main, qui tenait debout toute seule, accoudée sur le bord du siège. La rousse grimaça en pensant au côté inconfortable de la position de son petit ami. Un élan de culpabilité lui étreignit le cœur. Cependant, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour améliorer cela. Son corps s'agita sur le lit en même temps que son esprit. La jeune femme ne remarqua donc pas que Drago, en face d'elle souriait doucement. Finalement, elle attrapa sa baguette et se redressa en rassemblant toutes ses affaires d'un coup du poignet parfaitement maîtrisé pour avoir dû le faire souvent au Terrier quand il lui fallait tout remballer de la table de la cuisine pour permettre à Molly de mettre le couvert. Puis, elle releva la tête vers son amoureux, pour remarquer qu'il la dévisageait avec son célèbre sourire moqueur qui avait tant fait chavirer les cœurs à l'époque de Poudlard selon George et Hermione (_mais Enora n'aimait pas trop y penser… A Poudlard, il jouait un rôle avec toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti, n'est-ce pas ?_). Cependant, elle décelait dans son regard un petit quelque chose qui ne lui était destiné qu'à elle seule. Cette tendresse amoureuse, cet amour tendre qui ne pouvait venir que de lui. De son cœur.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait dormir là et de t'avoir réveillé…, dit-elle penaude.

Elle entendit un frottement de tissus entre eux et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Drago venait poser son postérieur sur le lit à côté d'elle et sa main sur sa joue. Enora sourit à nouveau, ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'incliner pour sentir plus fort le contact de sa paume fraiche.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je comprends, lui répondit-il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser la tendresse de ce moment intime.

La rousse laissa planer un petit silence confortable entre eux. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Mouais, mais tu aurais dû aller te coucher avec George… Au moins, tu aurais dormi dans un lit.

\- Pour dormir sans toi à mes côtés ?, demanda-t-il en lui faisant lever ses pupilles vers les siennes du bout des doigts pressant son menton de se redresser. Jamais, susurra-t-il, pour finalement embrasser sa belle.

Cette dernière lui répondit avec ferveur, lui agrippant les cheveux d'une main et l'épaule de l'autre. Pour se détacher de lui brutalement. Drago se sentit frustré et déçu, mais aussi étonné. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait ça… sauf quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Elle se leva brusquement du lit, semblant se fustiger de l'intérieur en marchant de long en large dans la pièce. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Soudain, elle sentit la détresse de son amoureux, bien qu'elle ne soit que minime. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit pour le rassurer, en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ?

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour faire face à George qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Les battements surpris de leurs cœurs ralentirent et ils lancèrent un bonjour joyeux à leur ami.

\- Oui !, s'exclama Enora. Je pense que j'ai une idée pour résoudre cette nouvelle énigme. En fait, hier soir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour y penser. Mais j'ai pu dormir un peu, et maintenant, mon esprit y voit plus clair !

\- C'est une bonne chose !

\- Il faut qu'on voie Bénédicte !

Les lèvres du rouquin s'étirèrent. Enora haussa un sourcil en voyant l'expression qu'avait prise son meilleur ami. Cependant, elle n'osa pas poser de questions. George avait le même regard que lorsqu'il inventait une nouvelle farce et, dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux faire comme si de rien était pour ne pas avoir à subir une quelconque blague plus tard.

**oOo**

Drago frappa à la porte du bureau de Bénédicte. Avant même que quiconque puisse entre une quelconque réponse, George l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et enjoué (_c'était vraiment possible d'être les deux à la fois ? Rien ne semble impossible pour un Weasley_). Enora leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement enfantin de son ami. Comment le qualifier autrement, bien qu'elle aurait pu jurer devant Merlin qu'il avait 19 ans. Drago lui attrapa la main en souriant, comme un père aurait souri devant la dernière bêtise de son fils, comme un frère qui se moque devant le comportement de son frère. Comme quelqu'un de la famille de Drago. Même si elle n'en montra rien, cela réchauffa le cœur de la rousse de voir que, si Drago n'avait plus de lien de sang avec personne qui lui soit proche (_son père était comme mort pour lui_), il avait toujours des liens d'âme avec ses anciens ennemis. Cependant, malgré toutes ces pensées joyeuses sur le statut que George semblait avoir pris dans le cœur de son amoureux, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ce sourire.

Haussant les épaules, pensant que c'était (_encore !_) un de ces trucs de mecs dont ils ne voulaient jamais lui toucher un mot, elle se mit à suivre les hurlements.

Les hurlements ?

Lançant un regard un peu inquiet à son homme, elle pressa le pas, tirant tout de même son petit ami derrière elle, sentant toujours son sourire empli de connivence s'étaler sur le beau visage du blond. Connivence avec qui ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle tourna la tête vers la source des cris et trouva une Bénédicte sortant de la douche qui attenait à son bureau, les cheveux encore humides. Cela aurait pu ne pas être un problème. Seulement, les trois jeunes gens étaient arrivés juste au moment où elle venait de terminer de se rincer. Elle était donc en train de sortir de la salle de bain pour prendre les habits de rechange qu'elle avait dus oublier sur le rebord du divan de la pièce. En serviette. Par conséquent, presque nue. Et, malheureusement pour elle, George l'avait vue dans cette tenue. Et, surtout, l'avait empêchée de repartir, la charriant, tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas.

Bénédicte soupira discrètement : elle allait entendre parler longtemps de cette aventure. La jeune femme était même persuadée que George n'allait pas se priver d'en faire part à ses collègues, majoritairement masculins, qui n'allaient pas s'empêcher d'en faire des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines, étant donné qu'elle était la seule femme du service.

Malgré tout ce que l'amie de Bill pouvait penser, il y avait tout de même de quoi rire. Pourquoi ? Parce que la grande briseuse de sorts, qui pratiquait deux ou trois sports de combat, qui s'habillait toujours à la manière d'un garçon parce que c'était « bien plus confortable qu'une robe ou une jupe et des sandalettes sur un chantier de fouilles », portait une petite serviette rose avec plein de petits cœurs de multiples couleurs, qui dévoilait ses longues jambes musclées par le sport et les aller-retour sur les fouilles. George ne s'était donc pas empêché de la railler, et Enora sentait que Drago se retenait de faire de même. Il lui fallait quand même avouer qu'elle avait très envie de rire de la situation, elle aussi.

\- Tu es vraiment en beauté aujourd'hui _Béné_ !, ajouta tout de même le rouquin, en appuyant sur son surnom.

Enora vit ladite Béné serrer les poings et les dents, se retenant de répondre, notamment à l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle haïssait franchement (_si elle avait répondu comme on le lui avait appris au kung-fu, tout ce qui lui restait encore de crédibilité aurait disparu au même moment que sa serviette qui cachait son corps nu_). Seulement, ce qui étonna la rousse, était le fait que seuls ses mains et sa mâchoire montraient son énervement. Son regard, lui, n'était qu'amusement, comme si elle en redemandait, comme si la situation ne présentait pas des problèmes futurs. Cependant, elle faisait tout pour le cacher au principal concerné. Pourtant, cela réduirait le nombre de mini-guerres mondiales couplées à des guerres nucléaires que leurs disputes pouvaient générer. En effet, dès que l'un voyait l'autre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique. Enora ne comptait plus le nombre de farces et attrapes de Weasley &amp; Rogue qui avaient servi dans cette guéguerre de pacotille, chacun défendant son honneur plus qu'autre chose. D'autant que cela les faisait plus se faire remarquer, alors qu'ils devaient rester discrets pour ne pas que Lucius les retrouve. Tous les soirs, George promettait de ne plus attaquer Bénédicte, mais tous les matins, ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient comme envolées au loin vers le firmament pour ne plus jamais revenir. Quand il était auprès d'elle, c'était comme si toute prudence avait disparu. Enora sortit de ses pensées en entendant Bénédicte siffler à la réplique de George.

\- Si tu pouvais me lâcher, je ne serais pas obligée de démontrer par A et par B qu'une fille peut battre aisément un gars, seulement pour que je puisse aller m'habiller. Ton petit jeu devient, vraiment, vraiment, ridicule mon pauvre ami, railla la jeune briseuse de sorts.

\- Rooh ! Mais c'est que les petits cœurs tout mignon pourraient mordre !, ricana le rouquin pour simple réponse.

\- Voire plus !, enchérit Bénédicte en se rapprochant du visage de George pour paraître plus impressionnante, tout en se mettant à sa hauteur sur la pointe des pieds et en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Sauf si tu me laisses…

\- George…, soupira Enora.

Cela sembla rappeler aux deux belligérants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Ils rompirent le contact visuel et George la lâcha. Ils baissèrent la tête penauds, puis Bénédicte se précipita dans la salle d'eau, où elle s'enferma (_pour plus de sûreté… avec George, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer_), ses habits sous le bras.

\- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu jamais de lui envoyer des piques ?, reprit la rousse avec un ton las.

Au lieu de se taire comme Enora pensait qu'il allait faire, George releva la tête avec un petit sourire, qu'il envoya à qui voulait bien le voir, ce qui fit ricaner sous cape Drago.

\- Pour deux raisons, expliqua le frère de Fred, qui se détourna de la porte de la salle de bain qu'il fixait depuis que Bénédicte y avait disparu avec sa toute petite serviette. Premièrement, parce que c'est elle qui a commencé… Oh ! No', ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Et puis, c'est toi qui as demandé, non ? Je suis honnête. Et secondement, parce que ça m'amuse… C'est un vrai défi de trouver toutes les manières de la mettre en colère. En plus, pour ne rien gâcher, elle a de la répartie, comme F…

Si George se stoppa dans son explication à cause du souvenir dur de son frère jumeau, Enora entendit – et sentit – Drago retenir un rire moqueur.

\- Chacun son tour…, baragouina-t-il, inconscient de la lourdeur de l'atmosphère et en oubliant que sa belle avait des oreilles aussi affutées que celles d'un chat.

Cependant, aussi développée qu'était son ouïe, cela ne lui permettait pas de lire dans les pensées, pas même celles de Drago. La jeune femme se promit de l'interroger plus tard. Au même moment, Bénédicte sortit de la salle d'eau, habillée.

\- Bon, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes venir me voir si tôt, maintenant non ?, demanda la jeune femme au trio.

**oOo**

\- Voilà toute l'histoire, conclut Enora, tandis que George dévisageait sans s'en rendre compte Bénédicte, attendant sa réaction.

\- Mais ça change _tout_ cette nouvelle énigme !

La rousse hocha gravement la tête. Puis elle souleva un sourcil en regardant la jeune femme en face d'elle. Cette dernière souriait doucement.

\- Heureusement que vous m'avez moi !

\- Je savais que tu saurais nous aider !, s'exclama Enora.

Bénédicte se leva du fauteuil où elle s'était assise pour écouter le récit du trio et se dirigea vers une armoire derrière elle. Elle parcourut du bout des doigts la tranche des ouvrages, le tout étant tellement lourd pour les étagères que celles-ci ployaient sous le poids du savoir savant. Elle les effleura jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles s'éclairent d'une lueur joyeuse. Elle arracha presque le livre aux bras de ses comparses pour commencer à feuilleter les pages rapidement. Les trois autres la fixaient comme s'ils la prenaient pour une démente. Cependant, dans ces gestes, ils reconnaissaient sans problème leur Hermione nationale. La rousse eut un petit sourire contrit. L'Angleterre leur manquait à tous.

Inconsciente des effets qu'elle produisait autour d'elle, Bénédicte leva le poing en signe de victoire en affichant un délicieux air supérieur qui paraissait comique quand on la connaissait. Elle était tout sauf quelqu'un sans modestie.

\- Tout va bien ?, railla George.

\- Oh, ça va toi ! C'est pas toi qui as résolu une partie de l'énigme d'Enora ! Laisse-moi savourer le fait que je sois _vraiment _meilleure que toi !

Enora se leva et marcha jusqu'à la brunette pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé (_mais aussi pour essayer de limiter le conflit à ces quelques piques verbales pour ne pas avoir quoi que ce soit à nettoyer avant de quitter le bureau de Bénédicte_).

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais ce que veut dire la phrase que j'ai décodée hier soir ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée...

\- Raconte !, s'exclama Drago qui adorait la façon dont Bénédicte avait de raconter la manière dont elle avait fait ou trouvé quelque chose.

Cela avait toujours l'air extraordinaire. Comme si être sorcier n'était pas suffisant. Même George se laissait parfois submerger par ses talents de conteuse.

\- Bon... Ce livre, commença-t-elle par dire en surélevant l'ouvrage de manière à ce que tous puissent voir la couverture en cuir, est un livre qui est à la fois moldu et sorcier. Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois amis hochèrent de la tête, incitant par la même occasion la briseuse de sorts à continuer.

\- Pour vous dire, c'est le seul de ce type dans ma bibliothèque personnelle et je me suis battue pour l'avoir. Il est très rare. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis beaucoup penché dessus, parce que j'étais aussi persuadée qu'il contenait pas mal des réponses que je me posais sur des sorts posés sur des tombes d'enfants.

\- Des tombes d'enfants ?, répéta Drago, étonné.

\- Oui, reprit Bénédicte, des tombes enfantines. Vous savez sûrement que le taux de mortalité infantiles était vraiment élevé à l'époque des pharaons, qui étaient des sorciers qui profitaient de leur supériorité pour soumettre les foules, comme vous avez dû le voir en histoire de la Magie à Poudlard.

Les jeunes gens hochèrent à nouveau du bonnet, complètement absorbés par les paroles de la sorcière qui se tenait devant eux. Enora s'était même rassise pour pouvoir mieux profiter de ce que racontait la jeune femme.

\- Les tombes d'enfants auxquelles je fais allusion sont celles des enfants des familles royales : des sorciers...

\- Donc, ces sorciers auraient protégé les tombes de leurs enfants pour qu'elles ne soient pas pillées dans les années qui suivront leur propre mort, c'est ça ?, interrogea Enora, curieuse.

\- En effet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ces sorts auraient eu avoir avec ce livre ?

Bénédicte sourit.

\- Eh bien, c'est un livre de contes... Enfin, c'est ce à quoi j'avais pensé en le décryptant au départ. On sait que ce sont généralement les livres de contes qui sont utilisés pour donner des cours, puisqu'on y trouve les sorts que les jeunes princes apprenaient. Mais en fin de compte, ça a plutôt la forme d'un livre de prophéties.

\- De prophéties ?, répéta à nouveau Drago.

\- Oui, sourit Bénédicte amusée. En fait, on y a trouvé des éléments qui ne se produisaient que des dizaines d'années après l'écriture du livre.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas être un texte qui avait été superposé sur celui qui était antérieur ?

\- Non... Nous l'aurions remarqué avec les nouvelles techniques développées aujourd'hui.

\- Et en quoi ce livre pourrait être intéressant dans notre cas ?, demanda Enora intriguée par l'intérêt que semblait lui donner la brune devant elle.

\- Eh bien, ce livre est unique et parle généralement de prophéties mythologiques.

\- C'est vraiment possible ?, interrogea Drago.

La briseuse de sorts hocha du bonnet.

\- Il parle dans cet extrait, expliqua-t-elle en montrant la page qu'elle tenait, d'une apparition de Râ à Alexandre le Grand dans la ville qu'il va construire en terre des pharaons.

\- Alexandrie..., murmura Enora.

\- Effectivement, la future Alexandrie. Dans cette prophétie, on fait référence à cette ville comme ne bénéficiant pas de la bénédiction des dieux. Cette même bénédiction serait démontrée par les divinités égyptiennes, selon les prêtres de l'époque, par un simple phénomène météorologique, considéré comme habituel en Angleterre où dans des pays où il pleut souvent.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas en Égypte... Il ne pleut pas beaucoup...

\- Tu as raison George...

\- De l'eau... La pluie et du soleil... Un arc-en-ciel ! Bien sûr ! , s'écria Enora faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Voilà où je voulais en venir, expliqua Bénédicte.

\- Ok, mais tu viens de dire que les dieux n'avaient pas béni cet endroit, parce que l'arc-en-ciel n'était pas apparu, reprit Drago, qui attendait le dénouement de l'histoire.

\- Oui, mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Il s'avère que Râ, le protecteur des sorciers, n'a pas supporté de savoir que cette future ville, dont il connaissait le destin rayonnant et destructeur, ne puisse pas être protégée d'une quelconque manière divine. Alors il a décidé à l'insu de tous les autres dieux d'apposer son sceau divin sur le lieu qu'il considérait être celui qui rayonnerait le plus, comme lui en tant que soleil.

\- La Bibliothèque..., chuchota George.

\- Exact.

La jeune femme laissa quelque instants au trio pour reprendre ses esprits et pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de leur apprendre, satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle était particulièrement fière de l'expression qu'affichait George. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau qui réfléchissait intensément. Trop mignon, fut la première pensée de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle détourna le regard en se demandant d'où lui venait une telle idée sur un homme qui la faisait enrager et s'occupa à détailler une nouvelle fois le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Ok..., se reprit Drago en attrapant la main d'Enora qui tremblait d'être si proche du but, tout en étant si loin. Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas où se trouve la bibliothèque.

\- En fait, si.

Drago dévisagea Bénédicte avec étonnement.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? Dans tout ce que tu nous as raconté, rien ne donne une quelconque indication sur où trouver la bibliothèque.

\- C'est normal. C'est parce que je ne vous aie pas _lu _le texte. Seulement, le texte seul, ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous devons aller au Centre de Recherches d'Alexandrie.

\- Pour y faire quoi ?, questionna Enora.

\- Aller y trouver une carte de l'époque des pharaons, bien sûr !

Les quatre aventuriers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau. Bénédicte sortit une clé de sa poche, ferma à double tour la pièce et suivit le trio dehors, son livre sous le bras.

Cependant, toute à leur découverte et à leur hâte de traverser la ville pour arriver au Centre de Recherches, aucun des quatre ne remarqua l'ombre qui les suivait.

Une ombre, cela peut paraitre normal dans un pays où le soleil brille tous les jours, ou presque. Seulement, si le groupe était un quatuor, on comptait une cinquième ombre, bien plus sombre, bien plus noire. Une ombre qui faisait s'éloigner sans raison apparente tous les passants qu'ils pouvaient croiser.

Une ombre de Mangemort.

**oOo**

_Je vais enfin pouvoir atteindre mon but… Je vais enfin pouvoir dominer le monde comme le maître l'avait voulu. Je vais enfin _être_ le maître. Personne ne pourra me vaincre avec le pouvoir des Elfes à mon service._

_Avance donc petite sang-impur. Avance… Je te suis et je te tuerai la première, toi qui a perverti mon fils, comme ma femme._

_Foi de Malefoy, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…_

* * *

_Bon ! Donnez-moi votre avis !_

_Une petite review ?_

_Brefouille ! Bonne semaine !_

_A la revoyure les petits loups !_


	43. Chapitre 43

_Salut à tous ! _

_Me revoilà après trois semaines d'absence ! Je suis désolée de mon retard, mais entre la fac, les devoirs à rendre et tout le reste... C'est difficile d'écrire... Mais j'essaie de rester au taquet, même si l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous... _

_En tout cas, ce chapitre, que je trouve nul, est dédicacé à ma petite nièce adorée à qui j'ai posé un lapin ;) Mais je sais qu'elle m'aime quand même !_

_Brefouille et trêve de sentimentalisme !_

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf mon intrigue et mes personnages !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

Une vieille femme à l'allure sévère, tel un Cerbère gardant les portes des Enfers, accueillit George, Enora, Drago et Bénédicte. Enfin, accueillir est un bien grand mot. Il fallut que Bénédicte se racle au moins trois fois la gorge (_à s'en étouffer et à s'en irriter_ _la trachée_) pour que la femme daigne enfin lever la tête du registre qu'elle était de lire. Ou alors dormait-elle les yeux ouverts… Possible.

Le regard d'Enora tomba alors sur une petite plaque dorée fièrement épinglée sur la chemise de la femme devant elle. Elle y déchiffra le prénom Armance. Elle pouffa discrètement. Il ne datait pas d'hier celui-là ! Elle devait être aussi vieille que la plupart des livres dans ce centre de recherches !

Ladite Armance détailla le quatuor de ses petits yeux perçants, presque cachés derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Son air pincé et ses cheveux incroyablement blancs la faisait ressembler à un délicieux mélange entre un certain Albus Dumbledore et une très connue Minerva McGonnagal. Drago et George se jetèrent un regard rieur et empli de connivences. Le rouquin se pencha discrètement vers l'oreille de son cadet.

\- J'étais sûr, prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres en souriant dans sa barbe, que le vieux fou et la vieille chouette avaient eu un enfant ensemble. Il ne pouvait être allé autrement… Après tant d'années à se côtoyer !

Après un dernier coup d'œil l'un vers l'autre, ils se détournèrent de peur de se lancer dans un fou-rire sans fin. Bénédicte les avait prévenus sur le chemin vers le Centre de Recherches d'Alexandrie qu'il leur faudrait être aussi silencieux que possible. Dans le cas contraire, ils risquaient de ne pas faire de vieux os dans les locaux, et ce, pour une période indéterminée, ce qui aurait pour principale conséquence de retarder les recherches d'Enora bien plus que nécessaire. Cette dernière leur avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard d'avertissement digne de Molly, notamment à George. Elle le connaissait assez bien. Il était capable de tout faire capoter, même si quand on lui demandait d'être sérieux, il l'était assez.

Pour appuyer son propos, Bénédicte leur avait même raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Bill lors de son passage en Égypte. Celui-ci avait d'abord ricané au nez d'Armance, ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer profondément la gérante du centre (_quand les deux garçons avaient demandé pourquoi l'ainé des Weasley avait ri, Bénédicte avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu savoir, de peur de rire à son tour et de ne plus être acceptée du tout dans ce qu'elle appelait son sanctuaire_). Mais Armance avait laissé couler. Jusqu'au moment où Bill avait hurlé de joie face à une découverte qui lui avait pris des mois et des mois de recherches acharnées. George avait été plus que surpris quand la briseuse de sorts leur avait raconté cette partie de l'histoire. En effet, son frère ainé était tout sauf impulsif. La lumière ne se fit dans son esprit que quand Bénédicte lui précisa qu'il avait mangé, juste avant d'aller au Centre de Recherches, quelques dattes. Les fruits exotiques et l'estomac de Bill n'avait jamais fait bon ménage dans son cerveau. Après son cri, la madame McGonnagal-Dumbledore était arrivée en trottinant furieusement (_« On aurait dit madame Pince ! » avait ricané Drago_). Elle les avait purement et simplement renvoyés et leur avait interdit de remettre les pieds dans le Centre avant quatre mois, malgré toutes les supplications de Bénédicte.

\- Et quatre mois, ça peut être vraiment long quand ce Centre est parfois la seule source sûre d'informations proche et complète, avait-elle précisé avec un sourire douloureux.

Le trio avait, à cet instant précis, eu exactement la même idée : « Comme Hermione… ».

Finalement, Bénédicte les avait aussi prévenus que le Centre était avant tout moldu. En effet, ces derniers découvraient tout autant que les sorciers des objets magiques, voire plus. Cependant, contrairement à ce que tous pouvaient croire, ils savaient donner un point de vue totalement différent de celui des sorciers sur ces objets, et ce, que les Sangs-Purs le veuillent ou non, grâce à leurs machines perfectionnées. C'était de cette manière qu'elle avait pu se rendre compte que son livre de prophéties était à la fois moldu et sorcier. En effet, après l'avoir trouvé, elle l'avait confié à un de ses contacts au service d'archéologie française d'Alexandrie, étant elle-même originaire du pays de la gastronomie. Ce qu'ils avaient déduit de ce manuscrit leur avait paru tout à fait normal, du moins pour ce manuscrit. Pour eux, c'est-à-dire, c'était un livre de contes pour enfant qui, bizarrement, avait été relié. La seule chose qu'ils avaient expliquée, c'était que ces livre avait été découvert bien avant eux, qu'il avait été copié, qu'il avait été relié et que la copie avait été replacée au même endroit que là où avait été trouvé le parchemin original, sans pour autant s'expliquer la raison de ce geste. Mais cela, Bénédicte l'avait déduit toute seule, sachant pertinemment que les livres n'étaient pas reliés au temps des Pharaons, que c'était de simples rouleaux de papyrus. La jeune femme en avait déduit qu'il devait être daté du Xe siècle égyptien sorcier, selon la reliure elle-même. Malgré tout, elle ne se plaignait pas de ne pas avoir l'original, d'autant qu'elle pensait avoir compris à quoi il servait aussi à l'époque des Pharaons. En effet, sachant que les Moldus et elle-même ne voyaient pas les mêmes écritures, Bénédicte pensait qu'il servait à déduire dès le plus jeune âge des enfants de sorciers s'ils étaient ou non dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Seulement, ce qui restait obscure, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient cela.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son histoire, la briseuse de sorts secoua la tête en se rendant compte dans quelles digressions elle était partie. Puis, elle s'était tournée une dernière fois vers les deux garçons (_sachant parfaitement qu'Enora saurait bien se tenir… C'est une fille, normal !_) en leur lançant un regard noir d'avertissement. Ils lui avaient souri pour lui assurer qu'ils se tiendraient à carreaux. Mais de toute évidence, cela avait mal commencé. En les entendant ricaner, Enora avait marché sur le pied des deux garçons pour les rappeler à l'ordre, tout en leur lançant un sourire angélique. Machiavélique, oui !, avait pensé les deux jeunes hommes. Cependant, quoi qu'ils en disent, cela leur avait passé l'envie de recommencer. Finalement, après une inspection circonspecte, Armance leur fit signer un registre.

\- Je vous rappelle que tout emprunt est impossible, leur annonça-t-elle avant de les laisser s'éloigner.

Malgré la menace de voir leur pied broyé par une certaine rousse, Drago et George se regardèrent en se retenant de rire et en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Et ça, si ce n'est pas un signe !, s'exclama le rouquin en chuchotant. Elle a la même voix que McGo !

Comme deux gamines, les deux jeunes hommes pouffèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux filles lui fassent une pichenette sur l'arrière du crâne pour leur remettre les idées à leur place.

\- Eh ! On est ici pour un but précis ! Ne nous faites pas exclure les gars !, grinça Enora en fronçant les sourcils.

Calmés pour de but (_enfin c'était ce que les deux filles espéraient de tout cœur_), ils se mirent à suivre Bénédicte qui semblait évoluer dans un monde à part, comme si elle était totalement chez elle dans cette immense bibliothèque. George la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle était tellement gracieuse à se faufiler de cette manière à travers les rayons… Ne se rendant même pas compte de ses pensées, il continua à détailler la jeune femme brune devant lui, sous les sourires moqueur de Drago et bienveillant d'Enora.

Soudain, Bénédicte tourna dans une allée et se mit à laisser ses doigts parcourir, à l'instar de son regard, les étiquettes sur les étagères qui indiquaient ce qui se trouvait dans les cases en face d'eux. De son côté, George leva les yeux et fit un tour sur lui-même. Des rouleaux de parchemins. Partout. Partout. Il était admiratif de tout ce que l'on avait pu conserver du passé. Ce fut à ce moment où Bénédicte se retourna vers le trio pour leur montrer ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle sourit doucement en voyant le rouquin qui lui faisait des farces et lui lançait des piques à longueur de journée avec un visage de gamin impressionné par quelque chose qui le dépasse. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Tout doucement. Tout doucement. Sa bouche à seulement quelques millimètres de son oreille, elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchons, murmura-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

George sursauta et sortit sa baguette instinctivement, la pointant sur une Bénédicte intérieurement morte de rire. Son cœur battait à un régime insoutenable, à tout rompre, menaçant de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Belle. Sa pensée allait plus vite que ce qu'il était capable d'assimiler, mais c'était ce qui était resté de tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il détourna le regard et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, gêné.

\- Bénédicte a trouvé quelque chose, murmura-t-il, plus si sûr de lui, les yeux au sol, comme si quelque chose s'était cassé dans son esprit.

Ou construit.

Enora le remarqua tout de suite, Drago aussi. Mais elle l'empêcha de poser des questions, sachant que George leur en voudrait plus tard. Elle se contenta donc de suivre Bénédicte vers une table d'étude. La brune déploya la carte qu'elle avait dénichée dans les rayons.

\- Nous cherchions donc au mauvais endroit, parce que le grimoire où vous avez trouvé toutes vos informations avait un double cryptage. Maintenant, nous avons une énigme et une prophétie. Selon ce que je lis là, chuchota la jeune femme, l'arc-en-ciel devait tomber « sur le seuil de la fontaine asséchée ».

Le trio s'était rapproché pour écouter les indications de la briseuse de sorts. Cette dernière sortit un feutre rouge.

\- Ne serait-ce pas la fontaine ?, demanda doucement Drago en pointant du doigt un petit rond sur la carte.

Bénédicte hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit son stylo et posa un calque sur l'ancienne carte. D'un sort habile et discret, elle stabilisa le tout, pour y tracer un rond avec une croix à l'intérieur

\- Si…

\- Mais où est la bibliothèque ?, interrogea Enora dont les mains tremblaient de nervosité et d'excitation à la fois.

\- Attends quelques instants, je dois encore mettre en relation notre plan avec une carte d'aujourd'hui.

George, qui avaient disparu quelques instants durant le temps où ses amis réfléchissaient, revint avec une carte actuelle, sur laquelle toutes les zones de fouilles avaient été mises en valeur. Bénédicte le remercia avec un sourire. Elle finit par superposer la carte avec le calque où elle avait symbolisé la fontaine. Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent ébahis devant leur découverte.

\- Mais…, commença le rouquin.

\- Comment ça se fait ?, demanda Bénédicte.

Enora passa une de ses mains sur sa figure défaite devant ce que leur apprenait l'étude du plan.

\- Alors, comme ça, on l'avait sous les yeux depuis le début…, soupira Drago en attrapant la main de sa petite amie. Depuis une semaine qu'on est là et on a rien vu…

\- On voit donc tous la même chose ? L'entrée de la bibliothèque se trouve _vraiment_ sous l'hôtel ?

**oOo**

Ce fut essouflés et en sueur (_bah, c'est qu'il faisait chaud en Egypte, surtout en plein été_) qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée de leur lieu de résidence temporaire. Les hôtesses d'accueil leur jetèrent un regard étrange. Sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure, Bénédicte examina un plan de l'hôtel qu'elle avait pu récupérer sur le chemin (_elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire comment, au damne de George_). Ils prirent un petit moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Selon ce que je vois là, il y a un sous-sol dans l'hôtel. Nous devrions y trouver des traces d'un ancien puits vieux de quelques milliers d'années.

\- Ca va pas être de la tarte, soupira Drago.

\- La magie va nous faciliter le travail, tu verras, sourit alors Bénédicte comprenant le blond.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dire que l'on pourra y trouver quelque chose dans ce puits ?, interrogea George.

Drago lui jeta un sourire en lui tapant légèrement sur le bras comme signe de connivence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est l'instinct féminin vieux !

Le rouquin éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par son cadet, sous le regard exaspéré des deux filles.

\- Bon, on peut revenir aux choses sérieuses maintenant que vous vous êtes bien gaussés de nous ?

\- Gaussé ? Oh ma parole ! Mais nous avons voyagé dans le temps, dis-moi Béné !

\- Eh oh !, les interpella Enora. On peut _vraiment_ revenir à nos moutons ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi, répondit la brune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver George…

\- Je sais, je sais…, sourit doucement Enora.

\- Bref ! Il était d'usage de créer des passages secrets pour permettre aux princes de rentrer dans un endroit sans être vus. Ils se mêlaient alors directement à la foule sans passer par la grande porte, expliqua la briseuse de sorts.

\- Donc, tu penses que ce puits pourrait être un de ses passages ?

Bénédicte hocha la tête.

\- Alors ? Par où on va passer pour aller aux sous-sols ? Parce que je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment ouvert à tout le monde…

\- On peut faire du charme au gérant de l'hôtel…, sourit Enora en regardant son amie.

\- Non !, s'écrièrent les deux garçons, les faisant sursauter.

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent, un peu surprises.

\- C'était une plaisanterie, les gars… Juste une plaisanterie, les rassura la rousse.

\- Mouais…

\- Bref… A ce que je vois, on doit passer par cette porte, expliqua Bénédicte en regardant sur le plan pour changer de sujet.

\- Celle qui est gardée par deux zigotos en noir ?, demanda Drago.

La brune acquiesça.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour nous en débarrasser, d'autant plus qu'utiliser la magie ne nous poserait que plus de soucis. Parce qu'avec un sort de Confusion…

\- Ouais…, maugréa le blond. C'est pas vraiment discret.

\- Mais si on utilise deux sorts à la suite de manière rapide… Un pour les endormir et un autre pour les garder debout, ça pourrait fonctionner, reprit George.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient tellement plongés dans leur discussion conspiratrice qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Enora s'était éloignée et s'était rapprochée de celui qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le gérant de l'hôtel. Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié en disant qu'elle pourrait lui faire du charme. Elle avait ri doucement en entendant les plans de ses amis en se disant qu'ils pourraient tout simplement demander la permission de descendre. En mentant peut-être un peu…

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour rendre votre séjour plus agréable ?

\- Eh bien… Je suis de Londres et j'ai un peu d'argent que j'aimerais investir… Cet hôtel me semble parfait pour cela…

Tout de suite, en entendant ces mots, le gérant se redressa un peu plus et bomba le torse, intéressé.

\- Vraiment ? C'est un grand honneur mademoiselle.

\- Seulement, j'aimerais visiter en totalité l'hôtel.

L'interlocuteur d'Enora fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout l'hôtel ? Mais nous avons la majorité des chambres qui sont occu…

\- Oh ! Je ne vous en demande pas tant ! Je parlais plus des parties qui ne sont pas visibles du public, comme les cuisines ou les sous-sols. En fait, j'apprécierais vraiment de voir tout cela. Parce que tout ce que j'ai vu me plait, mais j'aimerais être sûre de ce dans quoi j'investis, vous voyez, expliqua Enora en s'approchant de l'homme en souriant.

\- Parfaitement, mademoiselle…

\- Dumbledore, répondit avec aplomb la rousse après une petite hésitation. Je suis Enora Dumbledore.

\- Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons faire cela pour vous mademoiselle Dumbledore.

\- Génial ! Puis-je vous demander un autre service ?

\- Bien évidemment, mademoiselle Dumbledore.

\- Vous voyez ces personnes qui discutent au milieu du hall ?, interrogea-t-elle en se retournant pour montrer de la main (_et pas du doigt, parce que c'est malpoli_) ses amis et son petit ami.

\- Oui.

\- Ce sont mes compagnons de voyage. J'espérais qu'ils pourraient venir avec moi pour qu'ils puissent me donner un avis objectif parce que je suis tellement emballée que je pourrais signer un chèque tout de suite !

\- Bien entendu mademoiselle Dumbledore.

\- Parfait ! Peut-on faire cela maintenant ?

\- Bien entendu mademoiselle Dumbledore.

Enora sourit au gérant de l'hôtel avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui la regardaient avec les sourcils froncés. Elle s'avança vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur expliqua en quelques mots la situation. Bénédicte et Drago saluèrent sa prestation tandis que George bougonnait parce qu'il aurait voulu faire une ou deux farces pour détourner l'attention des gardes. La briseuse de sort ricana en lui disant qu'il pourrait toujours se rattraper plus tard. Le regard du rouquin s'éclaira d'une lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Bénédicte se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de le réconforter. Et depuis quand elle le réconfortait ?

Finalement, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Drago, Enora et le farceur professionnel qui s'étaient éloigné vers le gérant de l'hôtel pour commencer la visite. Celle-ci débuta par le haut du bâtiment. Enora faisait attention à toujours s'extasier ou paraitre bien plus intéressée que les autres pour ne pas sortir de son rôle. Les garçons regardaient le tout avec un œil circonspect, se retenant de rire en entendant le faux nom de famille que la rousse avait choisi.

Finalement au bout d'une heure de déambulations dans tout le vieil hôtel, ils arrivèrent enfin dans les sous-sols. Gentleman, le gérant, qui se révélait s'appeler Mohamed El Haouri, laissa passer ses invités. Au moment où il voulut les suivre dans pièce, une ombre noire passa devant lui l'expulsant à plusieurs mètres de la porte. Porte qui se referma dans un cliquetis sonore.

Et Enora se mit à hurler.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est fini !_

_Une review pour ce chapitre dont j'ai honte ? _

_A la revoyure !_


	44. Chapitre 44

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Cette fois-ci, j'en suis plus fière ! Il est intéressant et y a des avancées dans l'intrigue ! _

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien... Je le suppose puisque peu de personnes me laisse une review, alors que c'est pas très long..._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vais vous laisser le lire._

_Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages que j'ai inventés_

_Brefouille ! Trêve de bavardages inutiles, je vous laisse à la lecture !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

Chapitre 44

Enora secoua la tête. Elle se retourna vers celui qui lui avait fait l'une des peurs de sa vie (_bah oui, elle n'en était pas à sa première fois_). Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à cause de la surprise. Devant elle, se tenait un Elfe. Un vrai de vrai ! Comme ceux des gravures qu'elle avait pues voir dans les livres anciens. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils après quelques secondes à l'observer. Cet Elfe lui paraissait bizarre. Il respirait pour de vrai et dévisageait tout le monde autour de lui avec un calme apparent, comme s'il ne venait pas de les pousser dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux blonds brillants, avec des yeux bleu marine. Il n'était pas armé et portait des vêtements simples, qui paraissaient très souples, voire soyeux. Le tout lui donnait un certain charisme, une certaine beauté improbable, impalpable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, mais ils semblaient ne rien trouver d'étrange dans cette surprise de taille.

\- C'est un vrai ?, demanda Bénédicte, qui n'osait pas s'approcher, hésitant en faisant un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière.

\- Je ne suis pas vrai, affirma la figure elfique, en se tournant gracieusement vers la brune. Je suis un Supra-Golem.

Les quatre compagnons restèrent bouche bée, sentant les majuscules dans sa voix, qui les rendirent curieux, leur faisant oublier la façon dont ils avaient rencontré cet être magique. Les derniers golems qu'ils avaient pu connaître, sans pour autant les voir, comme c'était le cas de Drago et de George, s'étaient montrés lors de la Grande Bataille à Poudlard, sur ordre du professeur McGonagall. En effet, elle avait dû les animer à l'aide d'une formule. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu la réciter. Cela intriguait tout le monde, qui connaissait parfaitement bien le système des golems. Enora fut la première à se reprendre.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, monsieur, sire, je ne sais pas… Mais euh… Qu'est-ce qu'un Supra-Golem ?

Toujours avec grâce, l'Elfe se tourna vers la rousse qui en fut assez intimidée. Il lui sourit, ce qui accentua son charisme.

\- Fille de la Précieuse, je vous salue, dit-il en s'inclinant, se pliant presque en deux, d'un mouvement souple. Pour répondre à votre question, fille de la Précieuse, un Supra-Golem est un Golem qui, créé par un détachement d'âme elfique, s'anime à retardement et qui a un visuel et une gestuelle qui correspond à âme d'origine. Pour fabriquer des êtres de mon espèce, il faut une grande force vitale et magique, que seuls les plus puissants des Elfes possèdent. Il faut savoir qu'en plus d'être plus agréable de visu, nous sommes aussi plus robustes que les autres Golems.

\- Ça, je sais pas, baragouine George à voix basse. Vous avez tout de même l'air moins costaud… Même si c'est vrai que c'est plus sympa que les gros machins de McGo…

\- Je pourrais vous le prouver, ami de la fille de la Précieuse, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela soit apprécié par la fille de la Précieuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Précieuse ?, demanda finalement Enora, qui remarquait seulement comment le Supra-Golem l'appelait. Pourquoi dites-vous que je suis sa fille ? Comment pouvez-vous me connaitre puisque je ne suis jamais venue ici et que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'Elfe de ma vie ?

\- Je ne suis pas programmé pour répondre à cette question, fille de la Précieuse. Je ne suis pas programmé pour répondre à cette question, fille de la Précieuse. Je ne suis pas programmé pour répondre à cette question, fille de la Précieuse.

\- Ah bah, bravo Enora, grogna George. Tu l'as fait boguer !

\- Je ne bogue pas, ami de la fille de la Précieuse. Je n'ai fait que répondre aux trois différentes questions d'Enora, fille de la Précieuse.

\- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas capable de me répondre alors que vous avez une partie de l'âme d'un Elfe qui existe bien, dans laquelle il a bien dû vous donner les informations sur votre monde, sans quoi, vous n'auriez pas su m'appeler fille de la Précieuse ?

\- Mon créateur ne m'a laissé accès qu'à peu d'informations sur le monde des Elfes, uniquement celles qui me permettront de faire mon travail ici, Enora, fille de la Précieuse.

Cette dernière allait poser une autre question sur ce monde dont l'Elfe Supra-Golem pouvait connaitre quelque chose, mais un bruit de poignée que l'on tourne violemment retentit. Tous, y compris l'Elfe, se retournèrent vers la porte de la pièce, devant laquelle se tenait Drago, essayant de l'ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir enfermés ?, demanda-t-il hargneusement, laissant de côté toutes les autres informations dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, et en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

L'Elfe, qui n'en était pas véritablement un, plaça ses mains dans son dos et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant gravement le blond.

\- Vous ne savez pas, petit ami d'Enora, fille de la Précieuse ?

\- Bah non ! Sinon je ne vous interrogeais pas dans ce cas !, s'énerva le jeune homme en se crispant, devant la certaine naïveté que semblait dégager le golem.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, dans une gestuelle terriblement humaine, qui le rendait presque réel, malgré le fait qu'ils connaissent tous la vérité.

\- Ici, j'ai la lourde tâche, depuis la chute des Rois qui se prenaient pour des Dieux après leur mort, de protéger cet endroit des forces négatives et noires qui pourraient vouloir en convoiter la richesse.

\- Vous parlez des pharaons autochtones ?, questionna Bénédicte, intriguée par l'appellation et voulant reprendre la main sur l'interrogatoire que Drago voulait mener.

En effet, celui-ci semblait, et à juste titre, en colère d'avoir été mis dans ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant une cage, prenant donc cela comme une agression. Enora essayait d'ailleurs de le calmer en lui attrapant la main et en lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête à l'oreille. Mais la brune se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, d'autant que le Supra-Golem expliquait qu'il ne leur aurait jamais permis d'entrer s'ils étaient emplis de mauvaises intentions. Il semblait pouvoir lire dans le cœur des personnes qu'il voyait. Un peu comme Enora avec Drago.

L'Elfe acquiesça. Un rapide calcul apprit à toutes les personnes présentes qu'il était là depuis au moins 2 300 ans.

\- Mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous nous avez enfermés ? sans notre guide dans l'hôtel de surcroît, reprit la jeune femme, qui ne saisissait toujours pas son geste.

Le Golem soupira. Ces humains ne comprenaient pas très vite… C'était aussi le cas de la fille de la Précieuse.

\- C'est simple pourtant, amie d'Enora, fille de la Précieuse… Je l'ai fait parce que, bien que cette entrée ne soit pas magique, elle mène à une porte de la bibliothèque réservée aux sorciers. Pour vous répondre, petit ami d'Enora, fille de la Précieuse, je vous ai enfermé pour vous protéger.

Bénédicte fronça les sourcils, son cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse sur ce que venait de lui dire le Supra-Golem.

\- De quoi ? Du gérant de l'hôtel ? Mais c'est un Moldu inoffensif ! Nous l'aurions remarqué si cela avait été le contraire. Il n'a pas cessé d'être normal et tout à fait correct avec nous !

\- Un Moldu ? Un être non-magique ? Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous contredire amie d'Enora, fille de la Précieuse, mais je sais encore ce que je fais, bien que j'ai 2 343 ans !, répliqua-t-il sarcastique. Cet homme qui vous accompagnait portait en lui la trace de la Maudite Magie, de la magie sale, de la magie noire. Il n'est pas celui que vous pensez qu'il est.

Enora plissa le front, réfléchissant aux paroles sages et sans appel du golem.

\- Vous pensez à quoi ?, demanda-t-elle brusquement. Que quelqu'un aurait pris l'apparence du gérant… ?, interrogea-t-elle en pensant à voix haute et en laissant sa phrase en suspens tant ce qu'elle avait en tête la terrifiait.

\- Je ne le pense pas, Enora, fille de la Précieuse… Je l'affirme !

\- Lucius…, déduit finalement Drago qui s'éloignait inconsciemment de la porte, avec un regard empli de peur, de haine et de dégoût, se rapprochant beaucoup plus par la même occasion de sa petite amie dans une attitude défensive.

Au même moment, comme si le destin avait tout fait pour que tout se passe au même instant, des cris masculins et des coups sur la porte retentirent, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce, sauf l'Elfe, qui semblait s'y attendre.

\- Ouvrez-moi ! Laissez-moi débarrasser le monde entier des Moldus, des Traitres-à-leur-sang, des Sangs Impurs et des Sangs-de-Bourbe ! Toutes ces personnes ne méritent en aucun cas de vivre ! Je le ferais pour rendre sa grandeur au maître ! Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi et qu'il se rende compte que je n'ai pas abandonné la lutte pour le bien de tous les bons sorciers ! C'est nous qui devons dominer le monde !

\- Jamais !, hurla George à son tour, sa baguette dans les mains, prêt à se battre comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour protéger ses valeurs et sa famille.

Il s'avança vers la porte pour la détruire à coups de sorts de son cru pour tuer Lucius Malefoy qui ne faisait qu'apporter des malheurs. Mais Bénédicte se rua sur lui et, en courant, lui barra le passage en posant ses mains sur son torse, pour essayer de le faire revenir au calme, cherchant ses yeux avec les siens.

\- Pas maintenant, George. Promis, tu pourras t'en occuper plus tard, mais pas maintenant.

Le rouquin respira à grandes goulées pour essayer de se calmer. Il réussit en se concentrant sur le visage de celle qui lui faisait face, la détaillant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, s'obligeant à se focaliser sur elle pour penser à autre chose. Elle lui souriait doucement et laissa ses bras descendre sur les bras du jeune homme, pour finalement atteindre ses mains, notamment sa main droite qui tenait encore fermement et nerveusement sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir mémorisé inconsciemment toutes les particularités du visage de Bénédicte, il relâcha son arme magique en serrant les dents. La brune lui sourit largement, chose qui détonnait avec les insultes que lançait encore Lucius. Il semblait qu'ils ne l'entendaient plus tant ils s'étaient enfouis mentalement dans un regard particulièrement profond.

Soudain, George détourna le regard de Bénédicte pour dévisager sa meilleure amie qui souriait mystérieusement, bien qu'elle soit inquiète par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, si je ne peux pas lui faire la peau ?, demanda un peu agressivement le rouquin. Sans vouloir te faire de la peine, Drago…

\- Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'aurais même volontiers aidé !, ajouta le blond avec un rire désabusé.

Un grincement plus inquiétant que les autres se fit entendre au niveau des gonds de la porte, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Oh oh ! On ne devrait pas trop s'attarder ici…

L'Elfe fit un geste gracieux de la main et un puit apparut dans le sol, comme sortant de nulle part. Les quatre amis ouvrirent grands les yeux, étonnés, bien que baignant constamment dans le monde de la magie, et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge.

\- Quoi ?, s'indigna George, un peu vexé de s'être donné tant de mal pour qu'il faille juste claquer des doigts pour ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque. C'est si simple que ça ? Mais moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire !

Enora secoua la tête en souriant : il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir la faire rire dans les situations difficiles et stressantes.

\- Allez, viens… Faut vraiment qu'on y aille, sinon on va vraiment pouvoir savoir si tu es capable de te battre comme un homme contre un Mangemort pour éviter qu'on se fasse étriper.

Bénédicte était déjà à genoux pour trouver comment ouvrir la petite trappe qu'elle venait de découvrir. Drago jeta un nouveau sort sur la porte pour faire en sorte qu'elle tienne plus longtemps contre son géniteur, évitant le regard si humain et vexé de l'Elfe Golem. La rousse alla finalement prêter main forte à la brune, se rendant compte qu'elle avait du mal. Elle put déceler, en partie grâce à ses aptitudes elfiques qui lui servaient bien, une suite de signes incrustée dans le bois de la trappe. La jeune femme allait toucher l'ouverture quand elle se recula.

\- C'est sûrement une trappe magique, je peux pas la toucher…

Si Bénédicte fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension de ce que venait de dire la rousse, elle ne posa aucune question à son amie.

\- Tu vois ses signes ?, reprit Enora en les lui désignant de l'index.

\- Oui, acquiesça la brune en plissant les yeux pour mieux les observer.

\- Je pense que c'est un code pour les ouvrir. Il faut appuyer dessus dans un ordre précis pour activer l'ouverture. Cela devait être un truc que les enfants devaient apprendre par cœur, je pense.

\- Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! Ça me fait penser à quelque chose…

La briseuse de sort ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir, bercée par les brutaux coups donnés sur la porte. Tous, même le golem, la regardait, attirés par le mouvement de ses lèvres qui la faisait rentrer en introspection mémorielle, bien que Drago gardait tout de même un coin de l'œil la porte qui bougeait sous les coups.

Soudain, surprenant tout le monde, elle rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire satisfait au coin de la bouche. D'un geste rapide et ample, elle avança sa main vers les signes de la trappe et les frappa d'un geste précis, avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, étant donné que personne ne savait ce qui se passerait si elle ratait son coup. Enora se crispa dans l'attente de savoir si son amie avait réussi. Drago attrapa la main de sa petite amie pour la soutenir, l'ayant sentie tendue. Au même moment, un déclic sonore se fit entendre. Si la rousse soupira de soulagement en se dirigeant vers la trappe, Drago et George se tournèrent vers la porte de la pièce, de peur que Lucius ait fini par l'ouvrir. Mais il n'en était rien.

Bénédicte avait, de son côté, déjà ouvert la trappe et allumait une lampe de poche qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. À quatre pattes, elle mit la tête la première dans le trou pour voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est un toboggan ! Mais, il est un peu raide. Je ne sais pas non plus quelle sera la distance à parcourir. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux se lancer les baguettes sorties…. Pour l'atterrissage… On ne sait jamais…

Les trois autres acquiescèrent devant la conclusion de leur amie. Puis, Enora se retourna vers le Supra-Golem, qui les regardait s'organiser pour leur départ. La jeune femme eut un triste sourire.

\- En tout cas, dit-elle en grimaçant en entendant un nouveau coup porté sur la porte, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de nous avoir sauvé la vie, même si… ça a été un peu brutal… Seulement, j'aimerais savoir… Pouvez-vous me dire s'il y a une autre issue que celle-ci pour sortir de la bibliothèque ?

\- Bien entendu, Enora, fille de la Précieuse. Dans la bibliothèque même des sorciers. C'est bien là que vous vous rendez, n'est-ce pas, Enora, fille de la Précieuse ?

\- Alors, après que nous soyons tous passés par le tunnel, pourrez-vous détruire cette entrée pour stopper net notre poursuivant ici, voire même seulement pour nous donner un peu d'avance sur lui ?

\- Oui, Enora, fille de la Précieuse, je peux le faire… Mais vous devez vous douter de ce que cela signifie… ?

\- Parfaitement, et je le regrette…, grimaça la jeune femme.

\- Attendez ! Je n'ai pas tout suivi ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?, demanda Bénédicte qui, venant de ressortir la tête du trou pour vérifier à nouveau si le chemin était sûr, ne comprenait rien.

\- Pour éviter que Lucius ne nous suive, il va falloir détruire totalement et définitivement cette embouchure.

\- Mais…, insista la brune, sentant qu'il y avait un problème derrière cette solution.

Enora inspira un grand coup et coula un regard vers l'Elfe qui n'en était pas un.

\- Pour ce faire, il faut détruire tout ce qui est à cette entrée, sous peine de la voire reconstruite un jour…

\- Tout ? Cela signifie que le Supra-Golem va devoir s'autodétruire ?, interrogea la briseuse de sorts.

La rousse hocha du bonnet. Bénédicte se releva et sourit en se dirigeant vers son amie. Elle lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra un peu contre elle. Elle baissa finalement la tête pour lui parler.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas un Elfe véritable… Alors, il ne faut pas avoir de peine pour lui, sourit la jeune femme en remettant en place un des mèches de cheveux de sa cadette derrière son oreille.

\- Je sais… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce bout d'âme qui est l'essence même du Supra-Golem… Que va-t-il devenir ?

\- Il va retourner auprès de son porteur originel, Enora, fille de la Précieuse.

Cette information fit sourire la susnommée.

\- Bien ! Puisque tout est réglé, allons-y !

La rousse sortit, d'un geste fluide et travaillé, sa baguette de sa poche et souffla un bon coup, histoire de se vider l'esprit. Heureusement qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle le sac qui contenait toutes leurs affaires pour pouvoir partir à chaque instant, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione. Fin prête, elle tapota cette caverne d'Ali Baba, ne prêtant plus attention aux vociférations du géniteur de son petit ami, puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains, telle la Gryffondor qu'elle aurait dû être, et se jeta dans le trou laissé par la trappe grande ouverte par les soins de Bénédicte. Cette dernière la suivit de peu.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers la porte dans un synchronisme impressionnant, voire effrayant, et lancèrent un dernier sort pour se donner assez de temps pour s'éloigner au maximum du fou furieux qui était juste derrière. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient utilisé tout le temps qu'il leur était donné pour partir parce que la porte ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Finalement, sans y penser vraiment, ils prirent la suite des filles l'un après l'autre.

Le Supra-Golem les regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- La Précieuse peut être fière de sa fille…

Soudain, une implosion fit tout disparaitre, jusqu'à la dernière trace de poussière qui aurait pu faire dénoter une présence, faisant taire le Golem à jamais. Au moment où Lucius réussit à ouvrir la porte, il ne put qu'apercevoir une sorte d'étoile bleutée qui s'envolait en traversant les murs et les plafonds, scintillant d'une lueur légère. L'âme était prête à raconter à son porteur originel tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

De son côté, Lucius hurla sa rage, si fortement qu'Enora, toujours en train de descendre son toboggan primitif en pierre, en frissonna de terreur, sans savoir véritablement pourquoi. Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient enfin entrés dans la bibliothèque, prêts à faire face à tout ce qu'il restait à faire pour retrouver la mère de la rousse.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est la fin !_

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review, même juste pour dire que vous êtes passés par là !_

_A la revoyure !_


	45. Chapitre 45

_Aloha !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Moi ça va ! _

_Brefouille ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire :D_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages inventés par mon génial cerveau ;D_

_Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

Drago grimaça en se massant le dos. L'atterrissage avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé... Mais, au moins, ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait depuis les siècles où elle avait disparu. Il était impossible qu'elle ait pu conserver sa fraicheur originelle. Le blond se releva et commença à détailler ce qui l'entourait, quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Puis, plus rien. Il se retourna vers le passage dont il venait de sortir. Il avait disparu. Le jeune homme eut un triste sourire, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer à la surface. Ils étaient en sécurité. Pour l'instant. Remerciant intérieurement le Supra-Golem, Drago chercha du regard celle qu'il aimait. Enora était un peu plus loin dans la pièce où ils avaient atterri et farfouillait dans son sac magiquement modifié, son bras plongeant bien plus loin que ce qui était normalement physiquement possible. Finalement, la rousse souffla, agacée, posa son sac au sol et y mit la tête. Le blond eut presque peur qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de là, un air victorieux sur le visage, en levant à deux mains un livre épais (_bah oui… Il était plutôt lourd, ce livre. Et toute Elfe qu'elle était, porter quelque chose avec deux mains, c'était tout de même plus facile_) par-dessus sa tête.

\- Je savais bien que je l'avais emporté avec moi !, sourit-elle.

Bénédicte fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea la jeune femme.

\- C'est un livre dans lequel il y a une carte assez précise de la bibliothèque. Ça nous évitera de nous perdre bêtement ! Hermione m'avait conseillé de le prendre, parce que j'allais le laisser... Je le trouvais inutile... Je ne pensais plus à la carte qui s'y trouvait !

Drago et George se sourirent en imaginant la syncope qu'avait dû faire la Lionne de Poudlard en se rendant compte de la chose. D'autant qu'elle était du genre à _tout_ prendre même si, au première abord, cela ne semblait pas avoir d'utilité. « Cela pouvait toujours servir » était son crédo. Mais bon, tous devaient reconnaître que ce crédo avait dû les sauver durant la guerre.

De son côté, Bénédicte se rapprochait d'Enora pour étudier avec elle le plan qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elles discutaient très sérieusement de la prochaine étape vers la porte de la bibliothèque des Sorciers. Mais il leur fallait tout d'abord se repérer. Elles commencèrent donc à débattre de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient selon la direction qu'avait pris le tuyau qu'ils avaient utilisé pour arriver jusque-là.

De leur côté, les deux garçons laissèrent leurs amies dans leurs préoccupations géographiques et se mirent à la recherche d'indices plus concrets. Certains pourraient s'en étonner. En effet, il était souvent admis que les femmes avaient un sens de l'orientation qui laissait à désirer par rapport à celui des hommes. Seulement, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient voulu aller diner hors de l'hôtel et que les deux hommes avaient été chargés de les guider, cela s'était terminé en pugilat masculin, l'un voulant avoir raison sur l'autre. Enora avait même soupiré que les anciennes querelles de maison avaient la peau dure au moment où ils avaient commencé à se balancer à la tête les différents attributs des animaux qui représentaient leur maison à Poudlard, avec des arguments qui n'avaient parfois plus aucun rapport avec le sujet d'origine de la dispute. D'un discret coup de baguette, la rousse les avait rendus muets et, en deux temps trois mouvements, avait, avec l'aide de Bénédicte, trouvé le restaurant qu'ils cherchaient. Blessés dans leur ego, il avait fallu du temps à Drago et à George pour leur adresser à nouveau la parole, même après que le sortilège avait été enlevé. Alors, faisant fi des préjugés, c'était les filles qui étaient chargées de s'occuper de les mener à la porte de la bibliothèque des Sorciers pour que Drago puisse exercer son talent pour les potions.

Drago et George étaient donc en train d'examiner le lieu. Ils avaient relevé la tête, détaillant avec attention tout ce qui les entourait. Ce qui les étonna de prime abord, ce n'était pas forcément la hauteur de plafond. À cette question, ils trouvèrent bien vite une réponse. C'était simple comme bonjour, disaient les Moldus, selon l'expression que leur avait rapportée Hermione. Il devait y avoir une histoire de profondeur ou alors, tous les quatre devaient se trouver sous une colline, qui permettait, sans être trop fortement enfoui sous terre, d'avoir une certaine hauteur de voûte. Après tout, les deux propositions étaient possibles et les deux jeunes hommes en débattaient en souriant et en continuant d'observer leur nouvel environnement. Le toboggan (_si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça_) qu'ils avaient emprunté (_un peu forcés par le cours des évènements_) avait été assez long pour qu'ils soient profondément sous terre. Ce qui était franchement étonnant en revanche était que cette cavité avait tenu durant plus d'un millénaire. Sur les murs, il n'y avait pas de livres (_parce que cela n'existait pas à cette époque. Bénédicte avait été très claire à ce sujet_), ni de parchemins (_ça, oui, cela existait. C'était même Bénédicte qui l'avait dit !_), mais de gigantesques peintures. Elles représentaient ce qui devait être un dieu. Comment avaient-ils déduit cela ? Premièrement, ils n'étaient pas aussi incultes qu'on pourrait le croire : la culture égyptienne les avait intéressés, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons (_Drago voulait juste impressionner Enora par ses connaissances hors normes et George voulait voir s'il ne pouvait pas en tirer quelque chose avec Fred pour la boutique_). Secondement, la représentation était mi-animale, mi-humaine et géante. C'était une des façons de montrer que c'était un dieu par rapport aux autres, le commun des mortels. Les deux jeunes hommes se repassèrent mentalement tous ce qu'ils savaient sur les différents dieux de la mythologie égyptienne, curieux de savoir pourquoi cette représentation grandiose les accueillait. Fronçant les sourcils, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Eh ! Tu sais qui c'est ?, demanda George au blond qui lui servait de compagnon.

Drago haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

\- Non, je sais pas… Mais demande à Ben (_George tiqua sur le surnom familier que son ami venait de donner à Bénédicte, le fustigeant de l'appeler de cette façon alors que lui n'avait pas le droit_)… Elle devrait le savoir, elle. Ce n'est pas une spécialiste ?

\- Une connaisseuse peut-être, mais une spécialiste ?, répliqua le rouquin.

\- Bah oui ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une thèse sur les dieux de l'Égypte antique quand elle était dans une faculté moldue d'histoire des arts en France. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

George retint un grognement, chose que Drago remarqua aisément. Mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, souriant intérieurement.

\- Non… Quand ça ?, reprit le fils de Molly, un peu brutalement, alors qu'il semblait ne vouloir rien laisser paraître de ce qui le gênait devant Drago.

\- Oh… Y a deux jours, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Pourquoi ?, répondit le blond, toujours aussi impassible.

\- Euh… Pour rien… Pour rien…, éluda George en se détournant pour aller interroger la brune.

Drago sourit plus largement quand il vit que son ami ne le regardait plus. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'instinct de ces choses-là, comme Enora. Il lui en parlerait plus tard… Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué et qu'il pourrait lui montrer qu'il était vraiment observateur. En effet, il avait noté les différentes réactions de George qui semblait avoir vu ses certitudes ébranlées. Le rouquin pensait, et ce, à juste titre, qu'il avait une relation particulière avec Bénédicte. Cependant les propos de Drago venaient de semer le doute dans son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, si Enora avait senti son meilleur ami approcher, elle n'avait pas non plus loupé le sentiment de satisfaction qui planait dans l'esprit de son petit ami. Elle releva la tête de son livre, pour remettre une mèche qui la gênait derrière son oreille. Elle en profita pour couler un regard vers Drago. Il souriait, l'air étrangement heureux. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La rousse fronça les sourcils, puis, laissant ses questions de côtés, elle se tourna vers la conversation qui avait lieu sous son nez. En effet, la briseuse de sorts avait été interpellée par George qui lui demandait des informations.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais spécialiste des dieux égyptiens…

La jeune femme souleva un sourcil dans un geste qui lui était devenu familier depuis qu'elle connaissait le rouquin. Ce dernier lui faisait toujours montrer sa perplexité dans les moments où elle l'attendait le moins. Et, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire (_voire en penser_), elle adorait cela. George savait comment la surprendre et la pousser dans ses retranchements. Cela lui plaisait, parce qu'il lui faisait connaitre ses limites sans pour autant peser sur ses faiblesses quand il pouvait en découvrir une par inadvertance.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons trouvé un dieu avec Drago, mais on ne sait pas qui c'est, avoua George les yeux dans ceux de Bénédicte, le bout du pied grattant le sol avec sa chaussure.

\- Aha !, sourit la jeune femme, la rendant encore plus charmante qu'habituellement.

Sourire qui se transmit immédiatement sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Bénédicte redonna le livre avec le plan à son amie en esquissant toujours son sourire si communicatif.

\- Je te confie ça… Maintenant que j'ai les mains libres, je te suis, George, déclara-t-elle, contente d'elle, en lui attrapant la main pour qu'il la guide.

Cela rendit le jeune homme tout chose, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se reprit totalement, et, avec un sourire charmeur, qui surprit Bénédicte (_et son pauvre petit cœur qui se mit à battre la chamade_) il la mena à la peinture grandiose.

Le sourire de Drago disparut dès que George et Bénédicte tournèrent la tête vers lui, puisqu'il était proche de la fresque qu'ils avaient examinée. Enora, à son tour, prit le chemin vers le mur, s'approchant par la même occasion de son petit ami. Elle lui attrapa la main et lui sourit doucement, lui montrant son amour, mais aussi qu'elle avait compris qu'il tramait quelque chose dans sa jolie petite tête (_pour ce qui était des compliments, c'est Drago qui les comprit de cette manière_). Seulement son expression n'était pas déçue ou emplie de reproches, la rousse lui montrait qu'elle appréciait cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, parce qu'elle semblait avoir des effets positifs sur leurs amis.

\- Voilà…, prononça simplement George en s'arrêtant devant la représentation du dieu.

S'il tourna la tête vers elle pour apercevoir son impression face à ce qu'il venait de lui présenter, Bénédicte était totalement obnubilée par ce qu'elle voyait pour se préoccuper d'autre chose et ne remarqua donc pas l'expression heureuse que le rouquin affichait devant son propre sourire. La jeune femme leva la main (_pas celle que tenait George, l'autre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de la lâcher et n'en paraissait pas gênée_) et tendit ses doigts vers la peinture qui lui faisait face (_ou plutôt lui faisait face de profil… Bah oui ! Les peintures égyptiennes sont faites de profil_). Cependant, elle se retint de la toucher, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de George qui ne comprenait pas son geste. Elle paraissait penser qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. La briseuse de sort eut alors un mouvement de recul, toujours sans lâcher George. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos de la main du pouce et, se tournant vers lui, elle lui sourit pour toute réponse. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, laissant le temps et l'espace loin derrière eux. Ce fut un éternuement qui les fit revenir sur terre (_roh ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Drago soit allergique à la poussière ?_). La jeune brune rougit légèrement, de manière à ce que seule Enora puisse le remarquer grâce à sa vue plus aiguisée que celle du commun des mortels qu'elle pouvait côtoyer. Elle se racla la gorge, un peu gênée, et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la peinture au grand damne de George qui avait apprécié leur échange oculaire et qui n'avait qu'une seule envie qui tournait à ce moment précis dans son esprit : recommencer. Il ne pensait même pas à ce que cela pouvait avoir de bizarre par rapport à la relation qu'ils avaient. Il avait juste aimé ce qui venait de se passer, sans aucune arrière-pensée pour une fois. Cela le changeait de toutes les filles qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant qui ne voulait passer du temps avec lui qui parce qu'il était ami avec Harry Potter, qu'il avait eu les c******s de participer à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, qu'il y avait perdu des amis et qu'il s'enrichissait par les bénéfices qu'il pouvait faire à la boutique. Cela lui paraissait parfois cliché, mais il pensait souvent que, derrière son humour extravagant et plus gros que lui, il y avait une véritable sensibilité que peu de personnes avaient sue voir. Seule sa famille, et encore, c'était surtout le cas de Fred, Enora, Lee, et maintenant Bénédicte (_bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment conscience_) avaient pu découvrir cette chose qu'il gardait enfouie au plus profond de lui. Les seules femmes qui le connaissaient donc de cette manière étaient donc sa mère, sa meilleure amie et elle. Celle qui lui faisait face et qui semblait émue.

\- En fait, commença Bénédicte avec une voix un peu chevrotante sous le coup de l'émotion qui la prenait, en serrant un peu plus fort la main de George qui la rassurait à sa manière, je… Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce nous sommes en train de vivre…

\- Bien sûr qui si, sourit Enora à son amie, sans pour autant se déplacer pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme George et Drago pensaient qu'elle allait le faire.

La jeune rousse considérait que son meilleur ami se débrouillait très bien sans elle pour la consoler, ou du moins, dans le cas contraire, il saurait trouver le moyen de le faire.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ressentiez les choses à ma manière. C'est un moment historique, auquel bon nombre d'archéologues et d'historiens ont rêvé toute leur vie durant. Nous sommes dans la _célèbre_ Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, abandonnée et inviolée pendant des siècles depuis un incendie !

\- Nous savons tout cela, tu sais..., reprit doucement le fils de Molly avec un sourire en captant son regard avec le sien pour se rendre compte qu'il était empli de larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'échapper de ses paupières. Je pense juste que nous y sommes moins sensibles que toi. Tu fais partie de ces gens qui ont attendu ce genre d'aventure archéologique toute leur vie. Nous, nous sommes justes des explorateurs du dimanche qui voulons juste ouvrir une porte dans un monument perdu pour juste y trouver une saleté de bouquin pour simplement retrouver la mère d'Enora. Nous n'avons pas le même objectif en vérité.

Bénédicte fronça les sourcils en se mettant plus en face de son interlocuteur principal et en tournant le dos à leurs deux autres amis par la même occasion.

\- Mais bien sûr que si nous avons le même objectif ! Nous voulons tous les quatre retrouver la mère d'Enora !

George, qui continuait de caresser le dos de la main de la briseuse de sorts pour qu'elle reste calme, sourit.

\- Tu as raison. C'est le cas aujourd'hui… Mais quand tu nous as rencontré, même avant, quand tu as reçu la lettre de mon frère, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à nous aider ? Voulais-tu trouver la mère d'Enora ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que cela ait été ton objectif premier, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme sourit en baissant la tête. Elle n'était pas si têtue quand elle voulait, pensa le rouquin.

\- Non… Tu as raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison !, clama le jeune homme en bombant le torse et en frappant dessus avec le poing, faisant résonner sa cage thoracique.

Bénédicte ricana en secouant la tête.

\- Quelles que soient les situations, tu ne seras jamais modeste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de penser le contraire !, dit doucement George en se penchant vers elle, comme s'il partageait un secret avec la brune.

Ce fut à ce moment, le nez dans ses cheveux, la bouche près de son oreille, qu'il releva les yeux vers ce qui se trouvait derrière Bénédicte. Drago et Enora. Qui étaient en train de sourire de toutes leurs dents et de soulever leurs pouces pour l'encourager (_enfin, Enora faisait ce qu'elle pouvait avec le gros bouquin qu'elle avait entre les mains_). George rougit comme une pivoine, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant. Il se redressa, se détourna de Bénédicte pour fixer la fresque qu'ils avaient finalement oubliée, et se racla la gorge pour se donner une certaine contenance. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir dans sa position, c'était le regard hagard et troublé que lança la brune vers le couple qui s'était écarté pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Brusquement, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle retira sa main de celle de George, comme si elle s'était brulée.

\- Hum… Tu… Vous vouliez savoir qui était ce dieu ?, demanda-t-elle en reprenant une voix professionnelle, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, en regardant pas son interlocuteur.

Le rouquin s'étonna devant ce changement d'attitude si soudain et s'en sentit fortement affecté, mais pas de la bonne manière. Réprimant une grimace face à la douleur que le pincement de son cœur lui infligeait, il s'obligea à prendre du recul devant le mur devant lui, lui permettant de s'éloigner de Bénédicte.

De leur côté, Enora et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil, étonnés. Ils étaient comme George, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. La rousse intima à son petit ami de laisser couler quand elle remarqua qu'il comptait en rajouter sur ce qui avait lieu. Elle le poussa à répondre à Bénédicte à la place de son meilleur ami, qui ne paraissait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

\- Oui, c'est cela ! Tu saurais _nous _en dire plus ?

Si Enora secoua la tête devant ce « nous » qui voulait dire « surtout George qui n'attend que cela que tu lui parles », la brune sembla ne pas s'en préoccuper. Soit elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, soit elle ne voulait pas en faire cas. La jeune femme examinait avec attention la représentation mi-animale, mi-humaine que Drago lui avait désignée. C'était un homme particulièrement bien bâti, symbole d'une certaine perfection divine, avec une tête d'ibis. C'était un oiseau à tête ovale avec un bec d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres, voire plus, qui était recourbé. Son plumage était coloré par le biais d'un rehaut blanc et d'un rehaut noir. Bénédicte sourit en le reconnaissant. Mais son sourire n'était pas celui qui l'habitait habituellement. Il était plus forcé, plus gêné. Elle évita soigneusement du regard George et s'adressa plus particulièrement à Drago. Cela rendit le rouquin encore plus malheureux que les pierres. Cependant, il se reprit dès qu'il entendit la voix de la brune.

\- C'est bien un dieu. Il s'appelle Thot. C'est un dieu à caractère lunaire. Comme on peut le voir, sur sa tête, il y a un croissant de lune, un de ses symboles. Il est vénéré comme le dieu de la parole créatrice, du calcul. C'est le scribe des dieux, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est le protecteur des scribes sur terre. Mais il est aussi le dieu de la magie et des magiciens qu'il est censé contrôler. Il y a une légende qui dit que celui qui saurait déchiffrer le livre des formules magiques de Thot pouvait peut-être dépasser les dieux dans leur propre magie. On le connait aussi pour le rôle qu'il joue dans la pesée du cœur lors du Jugement dernier.

\- Cela veut dire, reprit Enora en pensant à voix haute et en laissant de côté le problème George/Bénédicte, qu'il est présent pour protéger ce sanctuaire du savoir… Mais il est aussi là pour celui des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense, lui répondit la brune.

\- Mais dis-moi !, s'exclama la rousse, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il n'y a pas une histoire de pendentif avec Thot ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Euh… Si, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?, interrogea Drago, qui était perdu, et qui regarda sa petite amie agenouillée sur le sol en train d'ouvrir fébrilement le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains à la page du plan de la bibliothèque.

\- En fait, il y a eu un jour un combat entre Seth et Horus qui sont deux autres dieux. Je te passe le pourquoi et le comment. Mais il s'avère que Horus en a perdu un œil, qui s'est décroché de son orbite. Et alors qu'il le croyait perdu à jamais, Thot le lui a retrouvé. Cela lui a permis de créer une amulette avec. Cette amulette était réputée pour avoir certains pouvoirs.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Celui de l'invincibilité et celui de la clairvoyance.

\- La clairvoyance ? On parle bien de cette forme de perception extrasensorielle d'objets ou d'événements ?, demanda George comme s'il récitait un cours bien appris.

Bénédicte sursauta, se tourna vers le jeune homme à qui elle tenait la main quelques instants auparavant et hocha la tête en évitant son regard. Blessé, il fit semblant de ne pas en tenir compte et s'adressa à sa meilleure amie.

\- On pense bien à la même chose Enora ?

\- Si tu penses à ce que nous avons lu il y a un mois au Terrier dans ta chambre sur la clairvoyance des Elfes, je crois que nous pensons à la même chose. En plus, je viens de trouver quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?, interrogea Bénédicte qui bondit à ses côtés, comme pour s'éloigner encore plus de George.

Enora lui montra la page du plan. La brune se pencha, fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je ne vois rien là…

\- Mais je ne te parle pas de ce point précis. Je te parle du plan en lui-même ! Redresse-toi !, la pressa-t-elle euphorique.

Prise dans son enthousiasme, Bénédicte s'exécuta et étouffa un cri d'exclamation en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Remise en quelques secondes de sa surprise, elle sourit de toutes ses dents à son amie, qui lui rendit son sourire au centuple, extatique.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Drago, curieux et étonné du revirement de situation.

\- Regarde !, ordonna sa petite amie en l'attirant à sa place.

Il grogna en entendant l'ordre. Mais il ne dit rien en voyant le plan. Cela lui sauta aux yeux. Comment avaient-ils pu manquer ça durant toutes les heures où ils avaient regardé ce plan en s'imaginant évoluer dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Mais c'est… c'est…

\- Oui !

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?, s'agaça George de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

À la surprise de tous, ce fut Bénédicte qui lui répondit.

\- Viens voir, lui dit-elle simplement en lui faisant signe d'approcher et de venir à sa place.

Il obéit et sursauta quand elle posa une de ses mains dans son dos.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille tellement rapidement qu'il crut qu'il avait rêvé.

Mais un petit coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie lui confirma que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était aussi réel qu'il avait pu le supposer.

\- Regarde, reprit la jeune femme en sautant du coq à l'âne, ne voulant pas laisser voir sa gêne auprès du rouquin.

Ce dernier fronça le nez dans un geste de réflexion que la briseuse de sorts ne put s'empêcher de trouver fichtrement mignon.

\- Mais… C'est moi, ou ce plan ressemble à Thot ?

\- Non ce n'est pas toi… Tu as raison, sourit Bénédicte qui voulait vraiment se faire pardonner.

Si le jeune homme ne comprenait pas la raison de ce nouveau revirement de comportement, il ne chercha pas à en connaitre la raison. Il était juste heureux qu'elle ne lui fasse plus la tête pour une raison inconnue. Ah ! les femmes !

Soudain, une idée lui vint.

\- Enora ? Tu penses qu'on peut en conclure que la partie de la bibliothèque sorcière qui est dévolue aux Elfes se trouve dans le médaillon qui pend dans la main de Thot ?

La rousse sourit.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Eh bah alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

\- Il faudrait déjà savoir où on est et comment on en sort… Enfin, je pense, remarqua avec sarcasme Drago, comme une vieille pique qu'il aurait pu envoyer à son ami à l'époque de Poudlard.

Ce dernier lui sourit et se tourna vers Enora. Elle souriait aussi. Il savait qu'elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer auparavant.

\- Tu sais où nous sommes n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation de la part de George plutôt qu'une question. Il commençait à connaitre assez bien sa meilleure amie pour avancer ce genre de chose.

\- Bien évidemment mon cher ! C'est élémentaire Watson !

Bénédicte sourit à la référence à Sherlock Holmes, créé de toute pièce par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. C'était son auteur moldu préféré.

\- Nous sommes dans son cerveau ! Ou dans le haut de sa tête si tu préfères mon cher monsieur Petite-nature, reprit-elle devant l'air faussement dégouté de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment on en sort ?, interrogea Drago. Je ne vois pas de sortie.

La rousse réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Selon la forme de la salle par rapport à ce que je vois sur le plan, nous sommes proches de la porte vers la salle suivante.

Bénédicte se gratta la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur satisfaite.

\- Mes petites cellules grises ont encore frappé, mes chers amis !

Enora ricana. Elle se demandait ce que cela ferait de voir la brune avec une moustache à la Hercule Poirot. Puis elle se reconcentra sur ce que son amie leur disait.

\- On est d'accord sur le fait que pour parvenir à cette salle, il fallait être un prince sorcier.

\- Ca c'est ce que tu n'as expliqué, donc oui, on est d'accord, répliqua George.

\- Donc, ces princes devaient connaitre leur mythologie et les significations qui vont avec, n'est-ce pas ? (_ils acquiescèrent._) Alors je pense qu'il doit y avoir un mécanisme magique pour leur permettre de traverser le mur pour se mêler à la population qui peuplait la bibliothèque et ce mécanisme devait être quelque chose en rapport avec la magie pour qu'ils puissent le trouver rapidement.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose de précis ?, demanda Drago, intrigué par les paroles de la briseuse de sorts.

\- Peut-être pas toi, mais moi oui…, répondit Enora.

Et sans que personne ne puisse la retenir, elle se dirigea vers le dieu que les garçons avaient découvert. Elle se mit face à lui en rangeant son livre dans son sac. Puis, d'un geste gracile, la rousse, fille d'un des plus grands Maîtres en Potions qui ait été, posa son doigt sur le talisman de Thot, créé avec l'œil de Horus. Talisman qui représentait la clairvoyance et, qui, par derrière, représentait la magie divine, et donc, la magie en générale. En moins d'un millième de seconde, Enora, demi-Elfe, disparut sans un bruit sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Alors verdict ?_

**_Sachez que je trouve dommage d'avoir si peu de reviews alors que j'écris pour vous faire plaisir... Le seul plaisir que j'ai quand j'écris cette fiction, mis à part l'exutoire que c'est devenu avec le temps, c'est de penser que peut-être, sûrement, pourquoi pas, j'aurais une ou deux reviews... Mais il s'avère que j'en ai même pas une fois sur deux... je suis vraiment déçue... _**

**_Sachez juste que c'est un constat idiot, bête et méchant, notamment quand je regarde le nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fiction et mes chapitres... Il est normal de laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Personnellement, je le fais dès que je peux... _**

**_Cela me permet d'avoir un avis sur ce que j'écris... qu'il soit positif ou négatif... Je fais tout pour m'améliorer, mais si vous ne me dites rien, rien ne pourra être fait !_**

_Bref... C'était mon petit laïus du soir bonsoir !_

_Je vous dis alors à la revoyure ! :D_


	46. Chapitre 46

_Bonjour..._

_Vous êtes toujours là ?_

_Allô ?_

_Oh qu'est-ce que je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Plus de deux mois sans publier ! J'avais des révisions et des examens de fin d'année à passer !_

_Maintenant je suis en vacances et je vais pouvoir vous écrire la suite bien plus régulièrement et bien plus fréquemment ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire !_

_Allez ! Ne me faites pas la tête !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous mets un petit résumé... Je sais que cela va vous faire plaisir puisque vous avez dû oublier tout ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, ce que je peux comprendre._

_Brefouille ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et encore désolée pour l'attente !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Résumé**

Enora, Drago et George sont en Egypte pour suivre la piste découverte par Enora et Hermione au Terrier. Ils rencontrent là-bas le contact du frère de George, Charlie, avec qu ce dernier avait déjà travaillé : Bénédicte. Elle les aide du mieux qu'elle peut pour trouver l'entrée de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie pour avoir accès à la partie sorcière, où ils devraient trouver un livre qui les mènera à l'entrée du monde des Elfes. Finalement, ils découvrent que l'entrée de la Bibliothèque peut se faire dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel dans lequel ils logent. Arrivés dans la cave, ils ont l'impression de se faire attaquer par un Elfe. Mais ce dernier est un Supra-Golem, créé avec la part de l'âme d'un véritable Elfe. Il est le gardien de l'entrée de la Bibliothèque. Il les a protégés de Lucius qui s'était transformé en gérant de l'hôtel. Pour se faire, il les a faits entrer dans la Bibliothèque et a détruit le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté, empêchant Lucius de les suivre. Les quatre amis arrivent dans une grande salle sans porte. Ils découvrent que cette bibliothèque a été construite en suivant la forme d'un dieu : Thot. Grâce à la résolution d'une énigme, Enora réussit à passer dans la salle suivante, mais sans les trois autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 46**

Enora avait fermé les yeux seulement quelques secondes. Et pourtant, cela avait suffi. À un moment, elle était avec Drago et leurs deux amis, et un instant plus tard, elle était dans une autre pièce, bien plus sombre que la première. Sans se préoccuper outre mesure de son nouvel environnement, la jeune femme se retourna et toucha la pierre du mur derrière elle. Elle était bien réelle, bien tangible. Elle se palpa, en secouant la tête, puisque ce qu'elle en déduit était évident. Elle aussi était solide. Seule la magie avait pu la faire traverser, tel un fantôme ou un transplanage. Cependant, elle avait été la seule à passer. Enora rit jaune en pensant à la tête de son petit ami en voyant qu'elle avait disparu, d'autant plus qu'elle en ressentait l'inquiétude grandissante en temps réel. Mettant de côté cette désagréable sensation qu'émettait son blond préféré, la rousse examina quelques minutes le mur pour essayer de trouver une sorte de passage pour retourner dans la pièce d'où elle venait. Mais rien. Elle supposa alors que les princes qui passaient par-là ne rentraient pas dans leur palais par le même chemin. Elle se frappa la tête, en pensant à nouveau à ce que Bénédicte leur avait appris par rapport à la bibliothèque sorcière. Évidemment que les princes ne rentraient et ne sortaient pas par le même chemin. La jeune femme, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour retrouver ses amis, sortit sa baguette.

\- _Lumos maxima_ !

La salle fut alors prise dans une grande clarté et Enora retint un cri de stupeur. Outre les grandes allées parallèles bordées de quelques statues aux allures gigantesques et les hauts plafonds, la rousse n'avait d'yeux que pour les rangées de rouleaux de papyrus qui lui faisaient face. Les étagères alvéolées étaient installées entre deux statues et montaient jusqu'aux épaules de ces dernières.

C'était un véritable antre du savoir. La bibliothèque d'Irma Pince à Poudlard avait la taille d'une fourmi à côté de ce que pouvait voir la rousse. Et encore ! Elle était sûre que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qui existait vraiment. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit là aussi ! La brune aussi serait tombée en pamoison devant tous ces écrits. D'un autre côté, elle serait devenue extatique, comme si elle avait pris de la drogue et aurait commencé à vouloir tout déchiffrer.

Seulement, Enora savait bien que ce que ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était encore dans la bibliothèque des Moldus, selon ce qu'ils avaient pu déduire de la carte du manuscrit qu'Hermione l'avait obligée à emporter. Il lui fallait trouver la porte de celle des Sorciers, ou du moins la porte qui mènerait à une autre salle. En effet, si l'œil d'Horus était un talisman, il était probable qu'il soit porté autour du cou de Thot. La bibliothèque des Sorciers devait donc se trouver dans une salle au milieu de celle qui devait représenter le torse du dieu égyptien. De plus, les portes menant au thorax devaient être des portes visibles parce que les non-Sorciers pouvaient les utiliser. Cela rendait la mission un peu plus facile.

Enora soupira. Bien qu'elle convienne que ce soit plus facile de trouver une entrée moldue, cela n'en restait pas moins ardu parce que la salle était vraiment grande. La rousse soupira à nouveau et se mit à la recherche de la porte, un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle laissait son amoureux derrière elle. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si le fait qu'elle soit là, devant le mur, gênait leur passage vers cette pièce d'une certaine façon. En effet, elle se doutait que ces murs avaient été faits de manière à ce que les passages des princes sorciers se fassent en toute sécurité. Alors, il y avait peut-être un truc (_elle ne savait pas quoi, mais cela devait être magique à coup sûr_) qui les empêchaient de passer juste après elle.

**oOo**

Drago, George et Bénédicte étaient tous les trois en train d'examiner le mur d'où avait disparu leur amie. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser, bien que leur cerveau réfléchisse à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu dernière génération. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils l'avaient vue poser sa main sur la peinture, mais ils ne savaient pas exactement où. Enfin si. Ils savaient. Mais quand ils avaient itéré le geste de la rousse, rien ne s'était produit. Ils avaient eu beau effleurer, frapper, toucher, embrasser le talisman du dieu (_cela avait été à George de le faire et il avait pas mal rechigné avant de s'exécuter… Mais bon, ils avaient tiré à la courte paille_), personne n'avait été transporté. Personne n'avait disparu. Ou du moins, pas comme Enora. En effet, George, après avoir lancé un _Destructum_ sur le talisman (_plus ou moins… Ces sorts ne sont pas très précis, précis_), avait disparu, alors que le mur était resté intact. Drago et Bénédicte avaient sauté de joie. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes pour reproduire le sort de George quand le blond s'était rendu compte que les traces dans le sol poussiéreux et sableux étaient toujours celles de trois personnes différentes, d'autant qu'une paire d'entre elles se mouvaient, changeaient sans que personne de visible n'en soit l'auteur.

\- George ?, avait-il demandé sous le regard surpris de Bénédicte qui n'avait pas suivi ses élucubrations mentales.

Sa surprise lui fit baisser sa baguette. Il s'avéra que ces élucubrations s'avéraient ne pas être si idiotes que cela, parce que quelques secondes plus tard apparaissaient des lettres au sol.

« OUI »

La brune avait dévisagé Drago, en lui demandant comment il avait déduit que George était toujours présent avec eux, quand elle s'en rendit compte par elle-même.

\- Nous ne te voyons pas, nous ne t'entendons pas…, réfléchit tout haut Bénédicte. Pourtant tu es présent…

Cette réflexion la fit sourire, car elle se souvenait d'amies moldues qui s'étaient essayé au spiritisme. Elle eut presque envie de lancer un « Esprit, es-tu là ? », mais elle avait peur que le rouquin ne le prenne mal et que Drago la prenne pour une folle.

\- Tu n'es pas tangible, continua le blond en faisant de grands gestes dans le vide, comme pour confirmer sa théorie. As-tu essayé de traverser le mur ?

Les deux sorciers visibles par le commun des mortels attendirent quelques secondes la réponse. Ils se doutèrent que George était en train de tester leur théorie. Soudain, des lettres apparurent sur le sol.

« OUI, ET JE ME SUIS FAIT MAL »

Drago et Bénédicte se jetèrent un regard rieur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les lettres s'effacer d'une manière que l'on pourrait qualifier de rageuse pour être remplacées par de nouvelles.

« JE VOUS AI VUS VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI »

Bénédicte sourit, mais Drago se retint. Il était en train de penser à la vengeance que pourrait lui faire subir le rouquin s'il continuait de se moquer de lui. Réfléchir à cela lui fit se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé en deuxième année à Poudlard avec Ronald quand sa baguette s'était cassée et qu'il avait voulu lui jeter un sort. Peut-être que le mur était protégé de telle manière que si on l'attaquait, il pouvait se défendre en rejetant l'agression à son assaillant, d'une manière atténuée. Pourquoi d'une manière atténuée ? Parce que c'était des princes qui passaient par cet endroit… Les créateurs de cette salle auraient été très mal vus s'ils avaient permis que les enfants des pharaons et de leurs proches soient détruits, simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément assez habiles de leur esprit pour comprendre comment traverser le mur (_comme c'était leur cas aujourd'hui_). En fait, c'était cela que cette salle faisait : elle préparait les princes sorciers à savoir manier leur pensée, à réfléchir pour que cela leur soit instinctif lorsqu'ils monteront sur le trône. De son côté, George cherchait aussi à comprendre ce qui se passait et s'il pourrait un jour redevenir visible. En effet, Drago n'avait pas partagé ces réflexions avec les deux autres. Finalement, las de chercher la réponse à cette énigme grandeur nature, le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le sol, remuant par la même occasion involontairement un nuage de poussière. Cette manifestation rendit les deux autres inquiets : et si George avait disparu ?

\- Hey ? T'es toujours là ?

« OUI »

Drago et Bénédicte se regardèrent et soufflèrent de soulagement. Puis, le blond s'adossa au mur plein d'images et, sans le savoir, imita presque trait pour trait la descente vers le sol de son ami. Celui-ci ricana. Chose qui fit sursauter Drago.

\- Tu as entendu ?, demanda-t-il à la brune qui était aussi estomaquée que lui.

Si son expression faciale ne répondait pas assez clairement à la question, la jeune femme hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- _Vous_ m'avez entendu ?, interrogea la voix sans le corps de George.

\- Apparemment…, dit simplement Drago, abasourdi et en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu sais ça, Bénédicte ?, interrogea le rouquin.

Il se tourna vers Bénédicte, comme si elle pouvait avoir la réponse. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas une mademoiselle Jesaistout à ce que je sache, grogna-t-elle à l'encontre de son ami.

Tout ce qu'elle récolta de sa réplique fut de nouveaux rires, l'un étant assez sarcastique. Drago se reprit et voulut essayer d'expliquer ce à quoi il avait réfléchi. Seulement, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

\- Tu sais bien plus de choses que n'importe qui ici sur ce qui peut se passer avec… tout ça, dit doucement George, en se rendant compte que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction.

\- Hum… Sûrement, puisque tu le dis…

Puis, après cet intermède orageux, autre chose happa l'attention de Drago et de Bénédicte : une tête. Rousse. Avec des yeux bleus perdus dans le vague et qui ne remarquaient pas l'effet qu'ils produisaient.

\- George ?

\- Hum…, répondit-il en se tournant vers Drago. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?, questionna-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Oh tu verrais ta tête !, ricana Bénédicte.

\- Ma tête ? Ma tête ! Vous voyez ma tête ! Mais ça veut dire que je réapparais petit à petit !

Drago se leva et s'approcha de son ancien ennemi. Il le détailla quelques secondes avant de lui plaquer une main sur le visage.

\- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de crapule pleine de poux ahuris d'un autre âge ?

\- Crapule pleine de poux quoi ? C'est quoi cette insulte ? Même Bénédicte fait mieux !

\- Merci Drago. J'apprécie le compliment.

\- Bon, ok… C'est pas faux… J'aurais pu faire mieux que ça, admit le visage, vexé.

\- Surtout pour un Weasley !, ricana le blond.

\- Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as frappé comme un dément !, se reprit George.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais tangible ou si tu étais un fantôme en couleur… Tu ferais une parfaite tête pour Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, tu sais !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore !, s'insurgea le blond. Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Bon, toi, Bénédicte, je peux comprendre… Mais toi George ! C'est le chef des Chasseurs sans Tête !

\- Ah oui ! Ceux qui ont invité un jour Sir Nicholas ? Je vois…

\- Bon… Sinon, si ni George, ni moi avons une théorie sur la manière dont il réapparait au fur et à mesure du temps, tu en as peut-être une Drago, non ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et leur expliqua en quelques mots ce à quoi il avait pensé. Bénédicte lui sourit.

\- Oui… Je pense que tu as raison. Cela ressemble beaucoup au type d'apprentissage pratique que pouvaient mettre en place les Egyptiens… L'adage qui dit que l'on apprend de ses erreurs est tout de même assez vieux. Mais cela ne nous dit pas comment rejoindre Enora…

La dernière phrase de Bénédicte mit un coup dans le cœur de Drago. Il avait essayé de faire disparaître l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait de savoir celle qu'il aimait toute seule en se disant qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour se débrouiller toute seule. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore dit-on… Rien que de prononcer son prénom un vague inquiète, angoissée déferlaient en lui et lui faisait mal au ventre.

George, de son côté, était un peu dans le même état que Drago. Enora… C'était sa sœur, son alter ego. Il tournait en rond, se forçant à réfléchir. En fait, Bénédicte avait remis leurs cerveaux en route pour aller de l'avant, pour retrouver leur amie.

Soudain, le rouquin s'arrêta net de marcher, chose que les deux autres remarquèrent tout de suite.

\- Dis-moi, toi, commença-t-il en relevant la tête vers Bénédicte. Tu t'y connais si peu dans la mythologie égyptienne… Mais je suis sûr que tu serais capable de me dire si ton Thot là…

\- D'abord je m'y connais en mythologie égyptienne, contrairement à tout ce que tu peux croire ! Et puis, ce n'est pas _mon_ Thot, c'est le mari de… !

\- Eh arrête de m'interrompre pour étaler ta science finalement existante et écoute ce que j'ai à dire ! Tu serais impressionnée par mon intelligence ! Comme d'habitude je dois dire…

\- Parfois inexistante, commenta Drago de loin, adossé contre le mur en train de contempler ses amis, et notamment George dont le torse et les mains venaient de réapparaître à leur tour.

\- Tais-toi !, s'insurgèrent les deux autres en se retournant vers le blond qui leur adressa un regard outragé et rieur.

\- Oh ça va, on dirait une espèce de petit couple de vieux qui se dispute…

\- Non mais ça va pas !, grogna Bénédicte, alors que le cœur de George s'était mis à battre la chamade sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi.

Était-ce son instinct qui le prévenait d'un danger ?

De son côté, Drago ricanait devant le tableau qui lui faisait face. Un George qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait rougi de gêne avec ses nouveaux bras et une Bénédicte rougie par la colère et la surprise conjuguée.

\- Bref. À quoi tu pensais George ?, interrogea la brunette un peu plus doucement, ignorant totalement Drago. George ?

\- Heu… Hein ? À quoi je pensais ? Hum… Je pensais que… euh… en fait… que…, bafouilla-t-il en essayant de retrouver ses esprits après avoir réfléchi à sa réaction excessive. Je pensais que nous devions trouver un autre passage par le biais d'un dieu… Thot n'a pas un équivalent ? Une sœur ? Une femme ? Une…

\- Fille ! Seshat ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Seyshatte ?, redemanda Drago. C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Celle-là. C'est une fille, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux à son ami, se demandant s'il l'avait écoutée.

Bénédicte, plongée dans ses pensées, se mit à longer le mur à côté de celui de Thot, tout en le scrutant.

\- Ah !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée !

\- Qui ?

\- Seshat !

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard heureux, d'autant plus maintenant que George était complètement visible. Enfin, il espérait ne rien avoir perdu au passage.

\- Bon, maintenant, et si tu nous disais comment nous pouvons aller retrouver Enora ?, interrogea George, un peu railleur.

\- Oh ça va mônsieur je suis intelligent !, éructa Bénédicte en croisant les bras et en lançant un regard noir sur son ami qu'elle n'aimait plus tellement à présent. Seshat est une déesse de la sagesse, un peu comme Thot, qui semble lui avoir pris sa place. Dès qu'il est arrivé, elle a été reléguée au second plan… Mais elle n'en a jamais été jalouse, contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent croire.

\- Mais Thot n'est pas censé être son père ?

\- Si ! Mais c'est juste une des nombreuses histoires qui circulent sur le compte de ces deux-là. Seshat est aussi considérée comme étant son assistante ou d'autres rôles du même genre.

\- Donc, je reprends ma pensée : si, en appuyant sur le talisman de Thot, Enora a pu disparaître et passer de l'autre côté du mur, on pourrait le faire avec l'un des symboles de Seshat, non ?

\- Oui ! Tu as tout à faire raison ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant !, se fustigea Bénédicte en se tapant sur le front. Euuuh… Laissez-moi deux minutes pour réfléchir…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un peu crispés. Puis, d'un commun accord muet, ils se rapprochèrent de la peinture qui représentait Seshat et l'observèrent pour essayer de trouver eux aussi quel était le ou les attributs de Seshat. De son côté, la brune marmonnait dans sa barbe pour essayer de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait lu sur la déesse scribe.

\- Je sais !, s'écrièrent-ils finalement tous les trois en même temps.

Les trois jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent. Drago et George proposèrent à Bénédicte de parler en premier.

\- Seshat avait quatre attributs qui prévalaient sur tous les autres.

\- Quatre ?

\- Oui, le maillet, le bâton, la peau de panthère et l'étoile à sept branches ou la rosette à sept pétales.

\- Ohhh… Mais comment choisir ? Parce que je suis sûr que si l'on choisit mal, il faudra que l'on reparte à la recherche d'un autre dieu, soupira Drago sans aucune retenue.

Bénédicte se mit à sourire devant le défaitisme des deux hommes.

\- Mais c'est pour cette raison que je suis _si_ géniale et que tout le monde m'aime !

George et Drago se tournèrent vers leur amie, interloqués.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il n'y a, parmi ces attributs, qu'un seul qui soit lié à Thot.

\- Lequel ?, questionnèrent-ils, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- L'étoile que vous pouvez voir sur sa tête.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, sourit Bénédicte, avec au fond d'elle le sentiment extatique d'être, non pas plus intelligente, mais plus cultivée que George et Drago. Seshat porte cette étoile à sept branches sur sa tête. Mais vous voyez la lune là ? Enfin, plutôt le croissant de lune qui est là ?

\- Celui qui recouvre le haut de l'étoile ?

\- Exactement ! Cette partie de son attribut lui a été ajouté à partir du moment où elle a été associé à Thot.

\- Génial !, s'extasia George.

\- Oui, mais… Euh… Question pratique : on fait comment pour passer tous les trois de l'autre côté. On ne va tout de même pas devoir refaire comme ce qui s'est passé avec Enora ?, interrogea Drago, inquiet. Non, mais, parce que si c'est le cas, c'est moi qui passe en premier.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?, grogna George, presque menaçant.

\- Mais parce que c'est _ma_ petite amie de l'autre côté et que je suis vraiment mal de la savoir toute seule ! Tu ferais pareil si c'était Bénédicte !

Un silence s'installa avec la gêne et la rougeur sur quelques joues en prime. Plusieurs fantômes passèrent… Finalement, ce fut Bénédicte qui se racla la gorge pour essayer de remettre la discussion sur les rails en oubliant ce qui venait de s'être dit.

\- À mon avis, je pense que si nous touchons tous les trois en même temps le croissant de lune, nous pourrons tous traverser le mur.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas tort, reprit Drago.

\- Alors, on fait comme ça ? Bien… À trois, ok ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en direction de Bénédicte, bien que George n'ose plus vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. C'était faux ce qu'avait dit Drago, pas vrai ?

\- Un…

Ok, il l'aimait bien Bénédicte… Mais juste parce que c'était une bonne partenaire de joutes orales.

\- Deux…

Il ne ressentirait pas le même besoin impérieux de la rejoindre que celui de Drago si cela avait été elle qui avait traversé le mur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Trois !

Oh et puis, m***e ! Il n'en savait rien.

Tous les trois posèrent leurs doigts sur le croissant de lune et se sentirent aspirés, comme lors d'un transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personnes devant la peinture de Seshat, tandis que le croissant de lune brillait de manière folle.

* * *

_Nous y voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre..._

_Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, juste pour dire que vous êtes passé !_

_Allez à la revoyure !_


	47. Chapitre 47

_Hello à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Je souhaite bien du courage à tous ceux qui sont en train de réviser le bac ou à ceux qui sont en train d'attendre leurs résultats d'examens (comme c'est moi caaaaas) !_

_Moi je vais bien et je tenais à faire une dédicace à mon amie **LAROUSSE** parce que c'était son anniversaire cette semaine ! :D_

_Brefouille ! Je sais que je vous ennuie avec ma parlotte ! Mais bon, c'est parce que je le vaux bien :p_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. Je tiens aussi à dire que l'image ne m'appartient pas (je n'ai pas ce talent), mais elle appartient à une artiste de talent : **LANORMANDEDELAMOUCHE** ! :p_

_Brefouille ! Je vous dis une dernière chose : BONNE LECTURE !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

Chapitre 47

Inconsciemment, George, Drago et Bénédicte avaient fermé les yeux quand ils avaient posé leurs doigts sur le croissant de lune. Ils ne les rouvrirent que lorsqu'ils ne le sentirent plus sous la pulpe de leur index. Au bout de quelques secondes en fait.

Leurs yeux se mirent alors à parcourir les rayonnages qui leur faisaient face, à l'instar de ceux d'Enora une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Les trois jeunes gens prirent quelques instants pour se remettre, puis s'entreregardèrent. D'un accord muet commun, ils marchèrent vers les rayonnages de parchemins devant eux.

\- ENORA !, hurla Drago, rapidement rejoint par George et Bénédicte.

Cette dernière y mettait moins d'entrain, bien consciente du patrimoine qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle était largement impressionnée. Cependant, sentant l'urgence dans la voix de son ami Malefoy de retrouver sa copine, elle se reconcentra sur la recherche de la rousse.

**oOo**

\- … nora !

La demi-Elfe fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Elle était partie du mur à traverser depuis une quinzaine de minutes et avançait d'un bon pas, cherchant à remplir un rôle d'éclaireuse, pour finalement revenir aider ses amis à passer le mur. Elle marchait seule, sans entendre rien et là, son prénom semblait être murmuré partout, se répercutant sur tous les murs. En effet, la salle était grande, haute de plafond, provoquant une résonnance, un écho pour chaque bruit. Elle s'était habitué à celui de ses pas et voilà qu'un nouveau faisait son apparition. Il lui semblait que l'on disait son prénom. Elle fronça les sourcils plus franchement quand elle entendit son prénom pour la deuxième fois. Elle se souvient de ce que lui avait dit Harry sur sa deuxième année à Poudlard, quand il lui expliquait comment il avait découvert la chatte de Rusard, le concierge, pétrifiée par le Basilique : « "**Entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers.** " C'était ce que Ron m'avait dit… T'imagine la frousse qu'il m'avait foutue ! Déjà que j'étais pas bien… »

Elle frissonna, s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna la baguette levée, sur le qui-vive. Son ouïe, ainsi que sa vision elfique furent mises à contribution. Les échos de son prénom étaient de plus en plus forts. L'inquiétude de Drago n'avait pas changé.

Soudain, les cris lui parurent plus clairs, plus aisément compréhensibles. Les voix lui paraissaient connues. Enora se concentra plus intensément sur ce qu'elle entendait

\- … jamais… je veux… inquiet… pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle…

\- ENORA !

Ces voix ! George, Bénédicte et Drago ! La rousse se mit à sourire de sa peur. Qui cela pouvait être d'autre ? Ils étaient les seuls à être entrés dans la bibliothèque depuis des lustres !

\- JE SUIS LÀ !

Dans son cœur, elle ressentit la surprise de Drago et son espoir de plus en plus intense.

\- Enora ?

\- Oui !

\- ENORA !, s'exclama le blond en se mettant à courir vers ce qu'il pensait être la source de la voix de celle qu'il aimait.

Ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre du sol. Soudain, il apparut entre les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Enora sentit son bonheur croître de manière exponentielle dans son esprit. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à courir vers elle comme un dératé. Quand il fut assez proche d'elle, il ralentit assez pour pouvoir tendre les bras et l'attraper pour l'enserrer comme il ne l'avait que peu fait. Il la fit voltiger dans les airs en l'embrassant sur les joues, sur le front, sur la bouche sans discontinuer. Enora souriait, heureuse de les avoir retrouvés, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été inquiète. Elle savait qu'ils sauraient s'en sortir et qu'ils ne seraient jamais loin derrière elle. Elle savait que Drago n'aurait pas abandonné et ne se serait pas laissé aller dans l'autre pièce sans aucune issue. Elle le savait.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Hein ? Il aurait pu t'arriver tellement de choses !

\- Mais non Dray… Tu le sais bien. Et puis, je me suis entrainée avec le meilleur parmi les meilleurs, je suis capable de ma défendre toute seule, lui répondit-elle calmement en lui souriant.

\- Tu parles de moi, j'espère ?, demanda la voix enjouée de George, bien qu'il soit un peu gêné d'assister à une telle profusion d'amour de la part de celui qu'il avait très longtemps cru comme étant dépourvu de tout sentiment, amoureux ou non.

\- Bien sûr… que non ! Je parle d'Harry !, répliqua la rousse en clignant de l'œil à ses amis. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente que vous ayez réussi à passer ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- On a répliqué le même schéma que celui qui t'avait permis de passer, répondit Bénédicte, qui était restée muette, mais qui souriait doucement, un air entendu sur le visage.

La brune lui expliqua rapidement comment ils avaient réussi, puis ce fut à Enora de s'expliquer.

\- … Et je pense que nous sommes ici dans les environs de son nez…

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?, interrogea Bénédicte intriguée.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu quand vous vous êtes avancés dans la bibliothèque, mais il y avait une pièce en plein milieu. Je pense que si l'on suit le plan, cela devait être l'œil de profil. Et selon la distance et le temps que je dois avoir parcouru entre le mur du cerveau et l'œil, j'ai fait une rapide échelle du dessin par rapport à la bibliothèque grandeur nature. Je pense donc que s'il l'on va par-là, on va tomber sur un renfoncement en forme triangulaire.

\- Ca me parait probable, acquiesça Drago.

Ce dernier était bien plus calme qu'avant depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa belle. Non pas que son inquiétude l'ait totalement quitté, mais savoir qu'il pourrait être présent pour Enora s'il lui arrivait quelque chose le réconfortait. Il ne sentirait pas aussi impuissant qu'avec ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère. Il pourrait la protéger de son psychopathe de père. Pas comme avec sa mère. Il pourrait la protéger de la mort. Pas comme avec sa mère.

\- Bien… Je pense que nous devrions continuer, parce qu'avec ce qui s'est passé avec Lucius, nous sommes partis un peu comme des voleurs sans forcément avoir beaucoup de vivres ou d'eau…

\- Tu n'as pas tort… Je n'y pensais plus…

\- Ah ces garçons !, soupirèrent les filles en même temps.

Elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Mon sac est plein de tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin…, expliqua Enora avec un sourire. Vous connaissez Hermione ? Vous savez ? Celle qui est considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps ? Eh bien elle m'a conseillée de toujours avoir un sac prêt à partir, vous vous souvenez ? C'est ce que j'ai fait, sourit la rousse.

\- Il faut imaginer que c'est un truc de filles d'être toujours prête, ou de scout, parce que…

\- De scrouts ? Comme des Scroutts à Pétard ? Ces trucs qui ressemblent à des homards ou à des scorpions et qui n'ont pas de tête ?

\- Mais non patate de Weasley ! De scouts, George ! Ce sont des jeunes qui font partie d'un groupe qui fait des activités éducatives qui ont pour objectif de développer les capacités physiques et les qualités morales des enfants ou des adolescents.

\- Oh Merlin ! On dirait que tes paroles sortent directement d'un dictionnaire Bénédicte ! Comment c'est possible ?, se moqua George.

Pour toute réponse, au lieu de lui renvoyer une pique bien sentie comme d'ordinaire, la brune piqua un fard et donna un coup de poing gentil dans l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Oh ça va hein…

Enora sentit le malaise de son amie. Elle sourit gentiment.

\- Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire les gars que nous n'avons pas trop de problèmes pour ce qui est de notre survie, reprit la rousse pour sauver la briseuse de sorts de son embarras. Enfin, sauf si on ne sort pas du tout de cette bibliothèque… Mais bon, cela ne risque pas d'arriver, sourit-elle.

\- Bon… Et si on y allait ?, proposa Drago.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils reprirent la route ensemble. De temps en temps, Bénédicte s'arrêtait et regardaient le contenu de différents parchemins pour voir quels étaient les types de connaissances que cette bibliothèque pouvait cacher depuis des années. Bien qu'elle ne lise pas couramment les hiéroglyphes, la jeune femme se rendait bien compte de tout ce que pouvait être le savoir antique des Égyptiens. Elle y repéra quelques ouvrages les plus importants de l'époque, notamment, et elle en fut grandement étonnée, une traduction égyptienne des mythes grecs, tels que l'_Odyssée _ou l'_Iliade_. Cela l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle disait qu'elle se devait de l'étudier plus en profondeur. Pour cette raison, elle métamorphosa une pierre au sol en tube de conservation pour pouvoir l'emmener avec elle. Bénédicte emporta aussi quelques autres documents relatant différents moments historiques de la mer Égée et des abords du Nil. Son excitation devant tant de découvertes possibles et qui lui avaient paru inimaginables quelques mois auparavant faisait plaisir à voir. Si Enora la comparait à un enfant devant la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'elle tenait avec son meilleur ami, George, lui, ne remarquait pas vraiment cela. Il remarquait à quel point elle était jolie quand elle s'extasiait devant une nouvelle trouvaille, à quel point son sourire pouvait être éclatant, à quel point… Cependant, quand il se rendait compte des pensées qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de la jeune femme, il secouait la tête et se fustigeait intérieurement. Seulement, son esprit ne s'avouait pas vaincu et le ramenait sans cesse vers ce même genre de pensées, comme s'il essayait de lui dire, de lui faire avouer quelque chose.

Au bout de deux heures, la fatigue musculaire et émotionnelle commençait à se faire sentir chez les quatre jeunes gens. Pourtant, au moment où Bénédicte allait leur proposer de s'arrêter pour la nuit, parce qu'il commençait vraiment à se faire tard, Enora eut un cri de surprise.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé ! Nous avons trouvé le médaillon de Thot !

**oOo**

Lucius maugréait. Comment avait-il réussi à se battre par des enfants, par son propre fils qu'il était censé connaître comme lui-même, par ce fils qui l'avait trahi ?

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait reprendre la main sur ces morveux de traitres-à-leur-sang et de sang-mêlés. Il eut alors une idée. Il attrapa une fourchette à la volée, en passant par les cuisines, entra dans un couloir sombre et lança un des nombreux sortilèges interdits par la loi sorcière, sans avoir une autorisation préalable d'utilisation. Cette autorisation lui avait été retirée des années avant, depuis la première guerre des Sorciers.

\- _Portus_, souffla-t-il, en pensant à sa destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait en plein Londres, dans un hôtel miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes. D'un autre coup de baguette, ses magnifiques cheveux blond platine disparurent pour laisser place à une couleur plus commune : le brun. Le Mangemort se dirigea vers les étages et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sombre. Pas très glorieux pour un homme qui avait été aussi riche, mais c'était bien plus discret et bien plus proche de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réaliser ses plans contre son fils et ses amis. Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était retrouver Enora et la faire le mener à l'entrée du royaume des Elfes. Son objectif était toujours aussi clair dans sa tête : faire revenir le maître des Ténèbres, son cher Voldemort. Seulement, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait réfléchir à un plan B qu'en ayant la tête reposée. Il se changea d'un autre coup de baguette et se glissa dans son lit qu'il avait préalablement désinsectisé et désinfecté pour plus de sûreté pour lui et sa peau fragile d'aristocrate qui avait toujours dormi dans un lit aux draps de soie. Son évanouissement l'avait complètement exténué et ce fut sans manger qu'il se laissa entrainer dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les croassements d'un corbeau posé sur le toit noir et plein de mousse qui faisait office de vue parfaite de sa chambre. L'aristocrate se retint de grincer des dents. Il regarda la montre à gousset qu'il avait posée sur le coin de sa table de nuit : six heures quarante-neuf. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller à la taie trop rêche en soufflant un coup. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher la colère de monter en lui, comme à chaque fois que l'on le contrariait depuis qu'il avait reçu la marque.

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir, il fit envoyer par magie une note au gérant du minable hôtel pour qu'il apporte de quoi manger juste après qu'il ait pris sa douche. La note partit à toute vitesse et Lucius se leva pour se laver, ainsi que se changer des habits de la veille qui avaient été salis par la poussière provoquée par l'explosion de la salle du sous-sol de l'hôtel égyptien. Un Malefoy digne de ce nom se devait d'être toujours impeccable en toutes circonstances. À peine dix minutes plus tard, il avait terminé. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, la colère se mit à gronder à nouveau en lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que le gérant n'était toujours pas arrivé avec son petit-déjeuner et qu'il avait bien précisé qu'il soit là après sa douche.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte. L'aristocrate reprit son air indifférent et glacial pour ouvrir. Il fit entrer l'homme avec son plateau repas. Plateau que Lucius regarda avec dégoût.

\- Vous arrivez seulement maintenant ?, interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

\- Oui, monsieur… Je viens juste de terminer de le préparer.

\- Vous m'apportez… ça ?, demanda-t-il en désignant le contenu du petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur, je vous l'assure !

\- Vraiment ?, grinça Lucius qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, sa colère grandissant en lui, comme si elle n'avait aucune limite.

L'homme en face de lui ne sut que répondre. Il préféra se taire. Malheureusement, cela ne fit qu'empirer la fureur de l'ancien chef de la famille Malefoy. De toute façon, quoi il eut fait, cela aurait eu le même résultat.

\- _Endoloris_ !, hurla Lucius, tandis qu'un cri de jouissance jaillissait en lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte que son maître soit de retour ! Ce genre de plaisir serait son quotidien et lui manquait affreusement en ces heures sombres. Mais il fallait souffrir pour faire revenir son maître : Voldemort. Lui seul serait capable de détruire tous les Sang de bourbe et les traitres à leur sang. La seule chose que lui demanderait Lucius serait de pouvoir tuer son fils de ses propres mains, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec sa femme. Il voulait leur faire comprendre que l'on ne trahissait pas un Malefoy impunément, et certainement pas pour des personnes au rang social inférieur.

Drago allait voir ce qu'il allait voir…, se dit-il alors que le gérant de l'hôtel venait de rendre son dernier souffle sous ses yeux emplis d'extase.

**oOo**

Enora cligna de l'œil, et grogna en sentant son dos endoloris se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux pour découvrir un Drago, un George et une Bénédicte endormis à ses côtés dans leurs sacs de couchage au pied du mur de la salle du médaillon. C'était ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille au soir. Emportée par la découverte, elle avait essayé de comprendre comment rentrer dedans. Cependant, elle et ses amis avaient eu beau faire le tour plusieurs fois, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Il fallait dire qu'ils commençaient à être assez fatigués. Ils avaient alors décidé de dormir là, après un repas rapide. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait osé proposer de faire du feu, sentant que cela pourrait leur retomber dessus. La lumière des torches leur suffisait pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Malgré tout, exténués, nul n'avait fait long feu et ils avaient tous plongé dans le sommeil très rapidement.

Enora voyait bien que ses compagnons étaient encore très fatigués et elle ne voulait pas les réveiller. Elle se leva alors sans faire aucun bruit et emporta ses livres ainsi que sa lampe de poche pour s'éloigner. La jeune femme s'adossa finalement sur un des murs de la salle du médaillon pour essayer d'y trouver une solution pour rentrer dedans.

La veille, ils avaient tout essayé : les peintures n'étaient aucunement magiques (_ils avaient à chaque fois appuyé en même temps pour être sûrs de passer ensemble et ne pas avoir le même problème qu'avant_), les sorts qu'ils connaissaient non plus… La rousse se mit à lire tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur cette salle dans les livres qu'elle avait emportés avec elle.

Mais rien.

Rien de rien.

Nada.

Il n'y avait aucune information. Finalement, Enora se mit à parcourir des yeux les étagères de papyrus. Une d'entre elles attira son regard. En effet, ce qu'elle contenait n'avait rien à voir avec des papyrus en rouleau. C'était du papier, comme les Chinois l'ont inventé dans les alentours du début du premier millénaire. Cette feuille était pliée en quatre, quelque chose de bien trop curieux dans cette bibliothèque. Elle s'approcha et attrapa la feuille pour la déplier.

« La réponse du médaillon est moldue »

L'écriture aussi était moderne. Cela se voyait dans les courbures de l'écriture cursive. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un était venu récemment… Le cœur d'Enora s'était mis à battre bien plus vite. Quand elle retourna le papier, elle y découvrit un dessin, ou plus précisément, une rune. Comme celle qu'elle avait sur la cheville. Celle qui représentait Athéna, la sagesse, l'art de la guerre.

Soudain, ce fut comme si la jeune femme avait eu une illumination.

\- Les gars ! Les gars ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé !

Elle entendit distinctement les ronchonnements des garçons et les grognements de Bénédicte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?, articula cette dernière.

\- Comment entrer dans le médaillon ! Mais il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Cela serait rop long pour moi de le faire toute seule.

Les trois endormis s'extirpèrent de leur sac de couchage et essayèrent de réveiller leur cerveau encore embrumé par la nuit courte qu'il venait de passer. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Enora avait tant bien que mal contenu son impatience pour ne pas les brusquer au réveil sachant très bien que cela les mettrait de mauvaise humeur, George, Bénédicte et Drago étaient à peu près opérationnels. Se rendant compte de cela, la rousse leur expliqua ses découvertes de la matinée.

\- … et il faut donc que nous trouvions la réplique de la rune que j'ai sur la cheville sur le mur extérieur de la salle.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?, demanda George, exprimant les pensées des deux autres.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne vous aurais pas réveillés sinon !, répliqua-t-elle pressante.

\- Mais Enora ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la surface que nous allons devoir examiner ? C'est énorme !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on commence maintenant !

N'attendant pas leur accord, Enora leur déposa dans la main une réplique de sa rune et se tourna vers le mur à la recherche de sa sœur jumelle.

\- Euh… Enora ?

\- Oui Bénédicte ?

\- On devrait peut-être se répartir le travail… Moi je vais un côté du mur, toi un autre, Drago un autre et George un autre…

\- Parfait ! Au travail !

Les trois compagnons de l'Elfe soupirèrent, mais devant l'enthousiasme de leur amie, se mirent au boulot. Seulement, une journée plus tard, la rune restait toujours improbable. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur leur sac de couchage pour faire un bilan de leurs recherches.

\- Mais… Est-ce que tu es bien sûre de ce que tu avances ?, demanda prudemment George.

\- Bien sûr que oui…, souffla la rousse désespérée, tandis que son petit ami la prenait dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter.

\- On réessayera demain, annonça la brune. Et si on trouve pas, eh bien, on changera d'angle d'attaque… Ça vous va ?

Tous acquiescèrent, exténués d'avoir passé leur journée debout. Au bout de quelques instants après avoir fini de manger, ils se couchèrent pour une deuxième nuit dans la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain matin, dès le réveil, après un frugal petit-déjeuner, parce que personne n'avait faim, ils se remirent au boulot.

À la mi-journée, George poussa un cri de joie. Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers lui. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne parlait pas. Son doigt pointé vers le mur était assez explicite comme ça. Il avait trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient : la rune d'Athéna.

Enora sauta au cou de son meilleur ami, tandis que, malgré la joie de cette découverte, Bénédicte en ressentait un pincement au cœur. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, sous le coup de la sensation. Elle ne se comprenait plus. Finalement, elle mit cela de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle pour palier son malaise.

\- On suit ce que dit le message !

\- C'est-à-dire ?, insista Drago.

\- On ouvre à la moldue !, s'exclama la rousse. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de comprendre !

Voyant que ses amis haussaient les sourcils pour lui montrer leur impuissance, Enora sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle tourna vers le mur et appuya sur la rune. Ses amis avaient tendu la main pour l'en empêcher, craignant le même problème que deux jours auparavant. Seulement, cela ne servit à rien. En effet, la rune s'enfonça dans le mur et cela actionna un mécanisme dont ils entendirent tous les rouages se mettre en route. Finalement, cela ouvrit une vraie porte dans le mur. Porte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarquée.

George sourit et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer avant de la reposer.

\- Tu es la meilleure !, s'exclama Drago en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Acte qui mit (_bizarrement_) les deux autres mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour eux (_et malheureusement pour Drago_), Enora était trop excitée par sa découverte pour se laisser aller à se détourner de celle-ci. Elle mit rapidement fin à son baiser et se tourna vers la porte entrouverte. Elle finit de l'ouvrir et entra. Surprise par ce qu'elle vit, elle retint un cri d'exclamation en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Devant les quatre amis se tenait un Supra-Golem. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Le même que celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

Ce qui est en gras est une citation d'_Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_, chapitre 9.

_C'est la fin ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour que je puisse connaitre votre avis !_

_A la revoyure !_


	48. Chapitre 48

_Hello !_

_Comment va le monde ?_

_Moi je vais bien ! Les vacances me font du bien ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais disons que la fête m'a appelée à elle et que je n'ai pas pu résister ! :p_

_Brefouille, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! D'autant plus que je me suis éclatée à vous l'écrire ! Et encore, je n'ai pas écrit tout ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre parce que sinon, il aurait été totalement disproportionné par rapport aux autres !_

_En tout cas, je remercie tous mes lecteurs et mes lectrices pour leurs reviews que je reçois, même si je ne réponds pas tout de suite !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. Je rappelle aussi que le dessin de la fiction a été fait par une bonne amie à moi qui lit cette histoire ! Je la remercie !_

_Bref !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 48**

Devant Enora, Drago, George et Bénédicte se tenait le Supra-Golem du sous-sol de l'hôtel du Caire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi brillants. Ses yeux avaient toujours une couleur bleu marine et paraissaient sans fond. Seulement, si son corps n'avait en aucun cas changé, de même que ses vêtements, cette fois-ci, le Supra-Golem qui leur faisait face portait à la ceinture une épée au pommeau finement ouvragé, de même que son fourreau. Malgré ce changement, son charisme était certain, sa beauté toujours aussi improbable, impalpable, presque impitoyable.

La surprise se peignait sur le visage des quatre compagnons. Si le Supra-Golem l'interpréta comme un mélange de peur et de découverte, c'était plutôt l'étonnement qui régnait en maître chez les sorciers. Tous avaient suivi le même cheminement de pensée : un Supra-Golem se forme grâce à un morceau d'âme donné par son créateur. Bien que cette quantité d'âme soit minime, cela signifiait que l'Elfe qui avait créé ces deux créatures avait coupé son âme au moins en trois morceaux distincts. Cela eut en chacun, peut-être plus chez les Anglais que chez la Française, une résonnance, un écho inquiétant et particulier.

Voldemort.

Seulement, il leur semblait que cela ne soit pas fait dans le même but. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus, c'était que, lorsque les Supra-Golem étaient détruits d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'âme du créateur retournait à sa place originelle avec les souvenirs du Supra-Golem. Mais, cela, ils ne le savaient pas.

Enora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se persuader que c'était bien le même, puis, elle se reprit totalement.

\- Vous vous rappelez de nous ?, lui demanda-t-elle, sa question sortant ses amis de leurs pensées.

La créature elfique fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vous rencontre, fille de la Précieuse, ainsi que vos compagnons.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter tous les quatre. Drago fut le premier à comprendre d'où cela venait.

\- Encore ? Pourquoi avez-vous fermé la porte ? Personne ne nous poursuit cette fois-ci !

Dans un geste très humain, le Supra-Golem se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe d'incompréhension complète.

\- Cette fois-ci ?

Bénédicte, intriguée par ce que disait la créature, s'approcha d'elle, tandis que la main de George se crispait sur sa baguette pour intervenir au cas où la créature serait moins pacifique avec eux que la première. En effet, la vision de l'épée que le Golem portait au côté le rendait nerveux, d'autant plus que Bénédicte et Enora s'étaient avancées vers lui, à portée de lame.

\- Oui… Nous avons, dans notre périple, commença la Française, déjà rencontré une créature de votre espèce.

\- Un Supra-Golem ?

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. Il était exactement comme vous, termina Enora.

\- Êtes-vous issus de la même âme ?, demanda Bénédicte, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question.

\- Oui. C'est le cas. Mais nous ne partageons rien. C'est comme si nous étions deux personnes différentes avec la même âme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas liés ?

Le Supra-Golem secoua la tête.

\- Nous avons connaissance de tout ce que notre créateur savait au moment même de notre naissance. Ensuite, bien que nous soyons programmés pour certaines tâches, il faut savoir que nous sommes proches du libre-arbitre, notamment dans la manière de s'occuper des devoirs que nous nous sommes vu confier par notre créateur. Ai-je répondu à vos interrogations, fille de la Précieuse ?

Enora fronça à son tour les sourcils et sa langue d'agacement claqua contre son palais.

\- Encore ce titre ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie à la fin ? Qu'est-ce donc qu'un Précieuse, comme vous dîtes ? L'autre Supra-Golem n'a pas daigné me répondre !

Le Supra-Golem se tourna totalement vers elle et sourit.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, fille de la Précieuse. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Il devait être bien trop exposé, là où notre créateur l'avait installé.

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent en repensant au fait que pour les sauver, il avait dû se faire exploser, ainsi que l'entrée de la bibliothèque par la même occasion. Trop exposé… C'était l'expression.

\- Vous… Êtes-vous capable de me dire ce qu'est la Précieuse ?, reprit la rousse.

Le sourire de la créature s'élargit, tout en restant très discret. Très Malefoyen, pensa George, un ricanement coincé dans la gorge.

\- C'est le cas. Je peux vous expliquer ce qu'est la Précieuse, fille de la Précieuse.

Cette réponse fit tiquer Drago, à qui on avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge à déceler les sous-entendus, les doubles-sens. Ce genre d'apprentissage lui avait toujours été utile, mais pas dans les situations auxquelles il avait pensé de prime abord. Comme à cet instant précis.

\- Mais nous autres, dit-il d'un air impérieux dont il avait le secret et qu'Enora détestait, humains, compagnons de la fille de la Précieuse, pouvons-nous aussi avoir accès à cette explication sur ce qu'est une Précieuse ?

Le Supra-Golem sembla réfléchir, tout d'abord impressionné par l'aisance orale du petit blond inquiet pour la fille de la Précieuse.

\- Oui… Mais à une condition…

\- Je m'y attendais à celle-là, marmonna George.

\- Laquelle ?, grogna Enora. Ce sont mes amis, les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance… Cela n'aurait pas été le cas, je ne les aurais pas laissé me suivre dans cette quête !

\- Je m'en doute, fille de la Précieuse, reprit l'Elfe qui n'en était pas un avec un air contrit. Mais je ne peux pas laisser des inconnus, des personnes qui pourraient vouloir du mal à la communauté elfique apprendre nos secrets. Je pense que vous me comprenez, fille de la Précieuse…

Enora baissa la tête en signe de reddition. Elle n'avait rien à redire face à cela. Tout ce que disait le Supra-Golem était parfaitement logique et compréhensible. Satisfait d'avoir pu faire comprendre son point de vue à la rousse, la créature se tourna vers les trois amis de la demi-Elfe.

\- Ma condition est de vous faire passer une petite épreuve.

George eut un regard suspicieux. Des souvenirs d'histoires racontées par son jeune frère à propos de chien à trois têtes et de partie d'échec lui revenaient en mémoire. Ce genre d'épreuves ne le branchait pas trop, bien que s'il y était obligé, il les aurait tentées.

\- Quel genre d'épreuve ?, demanda Bénédicte qui avait fait un pas en arrière en direction de George.

Elle aussi s'attendait à quelque chose qui puisse être dangereux, prouvant au Supra-Golem qu'elle n'avait pas peur, qu'on pouvait compter sur elle, ou ce genre de choses. Seulement, la brune savait que cela ne se passerait pas forcément pour le mieux pour elle si l'épreuve qui les attendait se trouvait être taillé dans ce bois-là.

\- Cette pièce, comme vous devez le savoir, est le cœur de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie et l'entrée vers la partie sorcière. Ce lieu est donc entièrement magique, du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs. Face à vous, continua-t-il en se tournant vers ce qu'il avait dans le dos, se trouve le Mur des Intentions.

Bénédicte eut un petit sourire ironique.

\- Ça fait penser au Mur des Lamentations…, marmonna-t-elle si bas que seuls le Supra-Golem et Enora purent l'entendre, et encore, à peine.

Aucun des deux n'eut une quelconque réaction, étant donné que c'était une référence au monde moldu, monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien.

\- Que faut-il que nous fassions ?, interrogea Drago qui sentait son impatience et celle de celle qu'il aimait monter dans leur esprit.

\- Il faut simplement que vous posiez la main droite dessus, et ce, chacun votre tour.

Le gardien de la salle, voyant que les amis de la fille de la Précieuse ne se décidaient pas à s'approcher, leva les yeux au ciel dans un autre geste terriblement humain.

\- Je vous assure que cela ne vous fera aucun mal.

George se rendit alors compte que Bénédicte tremblait. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la brise légère, mais répétitive, qui tombait sur leurs épaules, rafraichissant l'atmosphère, ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait peur. Dans tous les cas, il savait au fond de lui qu'il se devait de faire en sorte d'ouvrir le chemin pour que tout cela se finisse rapidement, permettant à son amie de retrouver son bien-être. Le rouquin déglutit alors et s'approcha du mur, la main droite levée. Enora était, tout comme ses amis, crispée, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui allait se passer. Nulle part dans les livres qu'elle avait potassés avec Hermione et Percy n'avait été mentionné un Mur des Intentions. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, durant lesquelles son courage de Gryffondor menaçait de prendre ses jambes à son cou à cause de l'appréhension. Seule la pensée de savoir que son orgueil serait touché et blessé en reculant face à ce défi devant la fille qui lui plaisait lui fit faire ce que le Supra-Golem venait de leur demander.

Attendez, il avait bien pensé que Bénédicte lui plaisait ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus avant à cette question perturbante que le Supra-Golem attirait son attention en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Ô Maât… Je fais appel à toi, ô Maât, Précieuse parmi les Précieuses passées. Toi que l'on dit déesse de l'ordre, de la solidarité, de l'équilibre du monde, de l'équité, de la paix, de la vérité et de la justice entend mon appel.

Enora ouvrait grand les yeux et les oreilles face à cette incantation, à l'instar de Bénédicte, qui, sa peur (_parce que cela avait bien été de la peur_) oubliée, prenait des notes de ce qui se passait devant elle. Le mur se mit soudainement à briller, pour ensuite ne briller que sous la main de George, qui lui était fasciné par ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Maât, ô Maât, puisse-tu nous révéler les intentions de cet humain vis à vis du grand peuple qu'est celui des Elfes, ainsi que vis à vis de la fille de la Précieuse.

Ce fut alors que, sous leurs yeux ébahis (_même Drago ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le bouche quelques secondes avant de se reprendre_), des images apparurent sur le mur. Tous purent y voir des scènes passées : Enora pleurant dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Enora riant avec George, des moments sérieux à plancher sur de nouvelles farces ou sur les livres légués par Dumbledore. Puis, les images changèrent. Tous purent découvrir des images de moments qui n'étaient pas arrivés. C'était, comme ils le comprirent, ce que George imaginait pour la suite de sa vie avec Enora et tout ce qu'ils découvriraient dans leurs recherches. Partout, George était présent pour soutenir sa meilleure amie ou s'effacer quand il le faudrait. Il avait imaginé la rencontre entre la rousse et sa mère, mais aussi le fait qu'elle puisse être morte, ainsi que d'autres scénarii catastrophes ou à la fin heureuse. À chaque fois, à chaque nouvelle image, le Supra-Golem analysait ce qu'il voyait et ses traits se faisaient de plus en plus indulgents au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de la relation qui liait le fils de Molly et la rousse. Il finit par laisser un sourire prendre place sur son visage.

\- Merci, ô Maât ! Toi, toi que l'on dit déesse de l'ordre, de la solidarité, de l'équilibre du monde, de l'équité, de la paix, de la vérité et de la justice, je te remercie pour m'avoir montré quelles sont les intentions véritables de cet homme.

A l'inverse de ce qui s'était produit quelques instants auparavant, seule la pierre où George avait posé sa main s'illumina pour laisser ensuite la lumière s'étaler sur tout le mur. Finalement, elle disparut et George enleva lentement sa paume de la pierre. Choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune homme regarda ses doigts comme s'ils avaient été transfigurés par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne rendit donc pas compte de l'approche rapide de Bénédicte dont l'inquiétude transparaissait sur ses traits.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix partant un peu dans les aigus.

Bien que George ait acquiescé à sa question, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'examiner elle-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était son visage qu'elle prenait en étau dans ses mains pour lui faire lever la tête vers la sienne. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un temps aussi court qu'il leur parut être une éternité. Pendant ce laps de temps, Drago et Enora échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. Tous les deux avaient senti ce lien spécial qui se formait entre les deux autres depuis le début de leur relation. Ils considéraient d'ailleurs que c'était une bonne chose. Surtout pour George. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de Bénédicte pour panser le trou béant qu'avait laissé la perte de son frère. En effet, Enora était bien consciente que même si elle était sa meilleure amie, même si elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas triste, elle n'y réussissait qu'à moitié. Et ce, même si le rouquin ne le montrait que peu. La brune était l'autre moitié du baume dont George avait besoin. Elle avait un caractère qui offrait au cœur de George une nouveauté constante : elle était imprévisible.

\- C'est votre tour, amie de la fille de la Précieuse.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Supra-Golem qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu de vue ce qu'il leur avait demandé pour les juger digne de confiance. L'Elfe qui n'en était pas un fixa de son regard clair Bénédicte. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas lâché le visage de George. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle perdit toute sa verve habituelle et retira prestement ses mains tout en rougissant. George le remarqua et sourit doucement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il en remontant son visage vers le sien du bout de l'index. Ça ne fait pas mal du tout.

\- Tu veux que je passe avant toi ?, interrogea Drago, qui avait bien compris la gêne de la brune.

Cette dernière se détourna de George et acquiesça. Le blond souffla un bon coup et se dirigea de manière résolue vers le mur. Même s'il était sûr de lui, il avait peur de ce que ses intentions profondes pourraient être vraiment. Il avait peur qu'un mur lui montre qu'il se voilait la face envers quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Cela lui était déjà arrivé par le passé. Quand il s'était rendu compte que ce que prônait son père était un tas informe et indigne de mensonges. Il savait inconsciemment qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais il s'était persuadé que c'était le cas pour plaire à celui qu'il considérait comme étant le meilleur : Lucius Malefoy.

Toujours aussi déterminé, il lança un coup d'œil vers la femme qu'il aimait pour se donner du courage.

\- Quoi que tu vois, sache avant tout que je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il, sachant qu'elle seule (_ainsi que le Supra-Golem, mais cela il faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir étant donné que c'était un peu gênant_) pouvait l'entendre.

La rousse lui sourit simplement. Un tant soit peu rassuré par cette vue, le filleul de Severus s'en trouva rasséréné et posa finalement sa main sur le mur, tandis que George et Bénédicte rejoignait Enora. Cette dernière se retrouva au milieu des deux autres, un peu gênée en sentant les regards que ses amis se lançaient plus ou moins discrètement.

Comme pour George, le Supra-Golem prononça des incantations. Comme pour George, tous purent voir les pierres s'illuminer. Comme pour George, les visions que l'on pouvait observer commencèrent par relater le passé commun de Drago et d'Enora. Les menaces de Lucius envers Enora, le blond qui faisait tout pour ne décevoir ni l'un ni l'autre, jusqu'à la nuit où la rousse avait été libérée. Cette même nuit, c'était l'esprit de Drago qui avait été affranchi de l'esclavage paternel. Il s'était véritablement permis de penser par lui-même. Si on s'était rendu compte par le biais des visions que George n'avait aucun doute quant à sa relation avec Enora, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Drago. En effet, celui-ci ne s'en sentait pas digne. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui faisait se poser bon nombre de questions à propos de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre au piège d'un embrigadement à nouveau. Il voulait être lui. Pour cette raison, même s'il lui faisait entièrement confiance, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Drago regardait ces images avec des expressions de gêne et de surprise sur le visage. Il se doutait de ce qu'il voyait, mais être forcé de le considérer le rendait mal à l'aise.

Soudain, ce produisit quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé avec George. En effet, ils s'étaient contentés d'observer les images que leur donnait à voir le mur. Les rires, les pleurs, les discussions animées, tout se faisait en silence. Mais cette fois-ci, le mur prit un peu plus vie lorsqu'ils passèrent à la partie hypothétique, à la vie que le blond rêvait en compagnie d'Enora. En effet, la voix de Drago se fit entendre.

\- Enora… Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me caches des choses…, fit plaintivement le Drago du mur.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il y a des secrets elfiques que je n'ai absolument pas le droit de révéler, et tu le sais depuis toujours…

\- Mais je vois bien que cela te tracasse… Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça…

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas…, sourit la rousse au mur. J'en parlerai avec…

\- Ton ami elfique ?, la coupa Drago. Encore ?

\- Dray…, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des aspects de ma vie que je ne peux saisir qu'en sa compagnie. On en a déjà discuté…

\- Oui, mais je vois bien que tu t'éloignes de moi à cause de tout cela… J'aurais aimé que cette quête ne finisse jamais…

\- Comment oses-tu ?

Finalement, le mur arrêta la vision et s'illumina de manière plus sombre que lorsque cela avait été fini avec George. Un silence de mort plana sur la pièce.

\- Merci, ô Maât ! Toi, toi que l'on dit déesse de l'ordre, de la solidarité, de l'équilibre du monde, de l'équité, de la paix, de la vérité et de la justice, je te remercie pour m'avoir montré quelles sont les intentions véritables de cet homme.

Cette fois, le visage du Supra-Golem était dur, sa voix était froide. Ce qu'il avait vu ne lui plaisait pas apparemment. S'il avait apprécié la foi aveugle qu'avait George en Enora, il n'avait pas supporté le scepticisme du Serpentard lors des visions que Maât, ou qui que ce soit, leur avait accordé.

Seulement, le Supra-Golem ne put ouvrir la bouche pour invectiver le blond que le mur s'éclairait à nouveau, bien que Drago ait retiré sa main de la pierre. Une nouvelle vision prit place. Le silence régnait toujours en maître, jusqu'à ce qu'Enora apparaisse en robe blanche, en robe de mariée. Drago se mit alors à rougir, chose qui ne lui était que très peu arriver depuis le début de sa vie. Ce qui se montrait à cet instant précis, c'était son plus grand fantasme, sa plus grande envie, son plus grand désir. Désir dont il avait fatalement conscience. Désir qu'il n'aurait pas voulu révéler. Seulement, la situation semblait l'exiger. Malgré tout, il s'interrogeait sur le fait que cette vision survienne après qu'il ait retiré sa main du mur.

On entendait les murmures de l'assemblée bien que réduite qui assistait à l'évènement. On voyait aussi Drago respirer à grandes goulées, comme s'il craignait de manquer d'air, tandis que George posait une main sur son épaule pour le contraindre au calme. La scène s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que Drago soit en train de parler, les yeux plantés dans ceux de celle avec qui il allait se marier.

\- Enora, ce que j'admire chez toi, c'est ta force à toute épreuve. Tu n'as jamais renoncé à quoi que ce soit, et même lorsque tu as failli abandonner, tu as réussi à te relever. Tu es un phénix, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus admirable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Pour cela, je t'aime et je veux t'épouser. Chaque jour, tu me ravies un peu plus… Avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas. Pour cela, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi. Ton arrivée dans ma vie a été la meilleure chose pour moi. Nous savons bien tous les deux pourquoi… Tu m'as sauvé, moi, celui qui n'avait pas d'identité, mis à part celle de suivre les pas de son père pour le rendre fier. Pour cela, je t'aime et je veux te sauver au centuple de ce que tu as fait. Avec toi, j'ai appris à me respecter, mais aussi à respecter les autres. J'ai appris à sourire, à rire, mais aussi à pleurer. En fin de compte, tu m'as appris à vivre. Pour cela, je t'aime et je te chérirai toute ma vie, et même après ma mort s'il le faut. Quand je pense à nous plus tard, je vous vois vieux, extrêmement vieux. Je nous vois heureux, confiants, sans peur de la mort parce qu'elle n'est que la porte vers un autre monde, un monde que nous n'avons pas encore découvert. Nous le découvrirons ensemble. Comme toujours. Parce que je t'aime et je veux t'épouser, vivre à tes côtés tous les jours de ma vie, te sauver de tous les maux du monde, te chérir encore et encore, quitte à subir ta colère parce que je te paraîtrai trop inquiet pour mon propre bien. Tu me fais me sentir vivant, surtout parce que mon cœur bat plus fort quand tu es près de moi. Alors, je te veux à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux te prendre pour épouse. Accepte-moi, malgré nos différences, malgré nos divergences, malgré des secrets, malgré tous les obstacles que pourrait mettre la vie sur notre route, parce que ce sera _notre_ route. Je t'aime.

Soudain la vision disparut, laissant à nouveau place au silence. Enora, depuis le début, ressentait les émotions de son petit ami. La peur de ne pas être jugé digne d'elle, la honte de se voir mis à l'écart à cause de son caractère qui le poussait à se poser des questions. Puis, vint la gêne face à la mise à nu de son désir le plus secret. Drago n'osait plus lever la tête et croiser le regard d'une des personnes qui étaient présentes. Un reniflement se fit entendre. C'était tellement incongru dans le silence religieux que tous se tournèrent vers son origine. Tous purent voir une Enora aux yeux noyés, la main sur la bouche, le nez rouge, les jambes tremblotantes. Toutes les émotions de Drago se mélangeaient aux siennes et elle semblait ne plus savoir où elle en était.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi pur, dit simplement le Supra-Golem, gardien des secrets, avec un sourire doux.

La dureté de ses traits avait totalement disparut, comme si les paroles de Drago dans la vision avait tout adouci. De leur côté, George et Bénédicte n'avaient jamais apparu aussi proches. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, en entendant les paroles de Drago, leurs mains s'étaient jointes, comme s'ils avaient adapté les paroles de leur ami à leur propre cas. Ils se jetèrent un regard en coin et rougirent en enlaçant leurs doigts un peu plus. Jamais une fille, pas même Angelina, n'avait eu un tel effet sur le rouquin. Jamais un garçon, pas même son ex, n'avait eu un tel effet sur la briseuse de sorts.

\- Même si tu doutes, tu seras toujours présent pour la fille de la Précieuse. C'est écrit.

Finalement, Drago rejoignit celle qu'il aimait. Il hésita un instant, tandis que la rousse se jetait dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, sanglota-t-elle. Jamais on ne m'a fait autant plaisir avec des mots.

En entendant ses paroles, Drago enserra plus fort Enora et enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux, respirant un grand coup.

Pendant ce temps, Bénédicte avait lâché la main si réconfortante de George et s'était à son tour approché du mur tant redouté.

\- Ô Maât… Je fais appel à toi, ô Maât, Précieuse parmi les Précieuses passées. Toi que l'on dit déesse de l'ordre, de la solidarité, de l'équilibre du monde, de l'équité, de la paix, de la vérité et de la justice entend mon appel. Maât, ô Maât, puisse-tu nous révéler les intentions de cette humaine vis à vis du grand peuple qu'est celui des Elfes, ainsi que vis à vis de la fille de la Précieuse.

Tous se firent attentifs. Les trois Anglais grimacèrent en comprenant que Bénédicte avait aussi saisi, en leur compagnie, l'opportunité de mettre à son nom la découverte de la bibliothèque. Seulement, cette impression n'était restée que peu de temps. En effet, la brune avait été séduite autant par George que par la cause d'Enora. Elle ne pouvait plus leur faire du mal, leur vouloir du mal. Elle avait alors mis corps et âme dans la recherche de cette bibliothèque mythique. Ainsi, ses intentions futures se firent claires : elles étaient toutes en faveur de la rousse. Cette dernière souriait de toutes ses dents. Celui qu'elle aimait lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations (_même si c'était par le biais d'une vision_), son meilleur ami avait encore prouvé à quel point elle pouvait compter sur lui et Bénédicte s'était révélée être aussi digne de confiance que ce que la rousse avait pensé en la rencontrant.

Toute cette histoire ne faisait que renforcer les liens qui existaient entre eux. Cela ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

\- Merci, ô Maât ! Toi, toi que l'on dit déesse de l'ordre, de la solidarité, de l'équilibre du monde, de l'équité, de la paix, de la vérité et de la justice, je te remercie pour m'avoir montré quelles sont les intentions véritables de cette femme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Supra-Golem se tourna vers les quatre compagnons de route qui s'étaient regroupé pour reprendre leurs esprits en silence, mais ensemble.

\- Je vais donc pouvoir vous expliquer ce qu'est une Précieuse. Je dois vous avertir que cela fait partie des secrets les plus importants des Elfes que nous gardons. Si cela était révélé à une mauvaise personne, cela pourrait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur notre espèce.

George, Enora, Drago et Bénédicte hochèrent de la tête gravement. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : ils devaient rester silencieux sur ce sujet.

\- Une Précieuse est la femme la plus importante dans la vie des Elfes, commença le Supra-Golem. Sa vie vaut plus que toutes les autres.

À cette phrase, les quatre jeunes adultes froncèrent les sourcils simultanément. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait poser de questions de peur que les informations données par la créature ne se tarissent pour de bon.

\- En effet, elle seule à leur pouvoir d'unifier les différents peuples qui forment la race des Elfes. La Précieuse tient généralement son pouvoir de sa mère. Seule la Précieuse est capable de désigner sa successeuse, les pouvoirs se passant lors d'une cérémonie en présence de tous les Elfes. Aucun d'entre eux ne manquerait cela. La Précieuse est un véritable mélange culturel de tous les peuples qui composent notre race. Elle acquiert cette culture durant une initiation de plusieurs jours. Il arrive aussi que, lorsque la Précieuse n'a pas de fille, ou qu'elle ne la juge pas digne, elle se tourne vers une autre héritière. C'est considéré comme étant un des plus grands honneurs qui soit possible de faire.

Après cela, l'Elfe qui n'en était pas un se tut. Enora passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer d'assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Cela lui faisait comprendre un bon nombre de choses.

\- Ma mère essayait simplement de me protéger… Tout cela pourrait avoir de nombreuses implications pour moi… Je pourrais devenir la prochaine Précieuse… Je comprends pourquoi ma mère a caché son identité et l'a faite oublier à mon père : si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte du pouvoir que ma mère avait et que je pourrais un jour acquérir, on aurait pu essayer de me contrôler. Cette prise de contrôle aurait eu des conséquences dévastatrices sur le monde elfique… Parce que si on contrôle celle qui unifie les Elfes, on contrôle les Elfes… Les Elfes sont un grand peuple avec de grands pouvoirs. De grands pouvoirs impliquent donc de grandes responsabilités… C'est pour ça que ma mère ne m'a jamais reconnue. Et puis, elle ne voulait sûrement pas que j'ai ce rôle sur les épaules…Cette fuite qu'elle a faite, où elle a rencontré mon père, cela devait être pour fuir ces responsabilités. Seulement, elles nous rattrapent toujours…

Tandis que la rousse continuait d'exprimer à haute voix toutes les implications de ce que venait de leur révéler le Supra-Golem, ce dernier se mit à sourire en coin. Sourire qui fut par hasard intercepter par Drago. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment le prendre. Devait-il le prendre comme une note d'ironie ? En effet, c'était ce genre de sourire qu'il était capable de servir à tout Poudlard pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Mais celui pouvait être de la satisfaction face à quelque chose d'accompli, de bien fait. Drago aurait parié son manoir de c'était la seconde option qui était la bonne. Cela devait être une sorte de mission que l'autre Supra-Golem n'aurait pas eu le temps d'accomplir ou dont il n'était même pas au courant. Quelle que soit la situation, le blond ne savait pas comment réagir. Il décida simplement d'être encore plus sur ses gardes qu'à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé les recherches dans l'hôtel, deux jours auparavant.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, sa petite amie était sortie de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers le Golem, un air sérieux planté sur le visage.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand vous avez invoqué, si on peut dire ça, Maât, vous l'avez nommée Précieuse parmi les Précieuses… Pour quelle raison ? Maât était une Elfe ?

Le Golem sourit.

\- Oui et non… Il s'avère que tous les sorciers égyptiens qui avaient accès à la bibliothèque sorcière d'Alexandrie avaient aussi en quelque sorte accès au monde elfique…

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?, interrogea Bénédicte en se rapprochant du Golem, son instinct de férue d'histoire prenant le contrôle.

\- Les Elfes étaient présents lorsque l'Humanité est venue au monde. C'était notamment le cas de certains d'entre eux qui étaient tombés amoureux des humains et de toutes leurs valeurs. C'est pour cette raison que dans l'Antiquité les Elfes ont beaucoup aidé les hommes, surtout les Égyptiens. Puis, un jour, certains hommes, des sorciers qui étaient à la tête de l'empire égyptien, ont cherché à avoir plus.

\- Comme tous les hommes, soupira Drago, en repensant à son père.

\- A partir de ce moment-là, les différents chefs des peuplades elfiques se sont rassemblés sous l'égide de la Précieuse qui les a menés à la difficile décision de fermer les portes de leur royaume. Toutes sauf une.

\- Laquelle ?, demanda avidement Enora qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce que disait le Supra-Golem.

\- Je ne suis pas programmé pour répondre à cette question, fille de la Précieuse.

Ladite fille de la Précieuse grogna en se retournant pour shooter dans une pierre qui se trouvait par terre.

\- Merde ! Par Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que, quand on est près du but, on nous mette un autre obstacle ?

\- Pour être sûr que vous êtes dignes d'accéder au monde des Elfes.

\- Mais on l'est !

Drago s'approcha de sa petite amie et lui prit les mains sans rien dire. Cette dernière souffla encore et encore, pour finalement se lover dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Comment pouvons-nous trouver le chemin pour accéder à ce monde ?, demanda alors George, qui essayait, malgré toutes les nouveautés de garder les pieds sur terre.

Le Supra-Golem ne répondit rien. Le rouquin ne savait pas si c'était bon signe. Voulant assurer le coup, il s'approcha de Bénédicte et se plaça imperceptiblement devant elle, comme pour la protéger. La jeune femme sourit à l'épaule de son ami, tout en le fustigeant, arguant que les femmes sorcières de sa trempe étaient tout à fait à même de se défendre, même face à un Supra-Golem dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue des pouvoirs.

Tous les quatre purent finalement observer le Supra-Golem se tourner pour montrer une porte qui était en train d'apparaître sur le mur à gauche du Mur des Intentions. La rousse, subjuguée, s'approcha, après s'être détachée de son petit-ami. Elle observait les runes inscrites dessus, tout en marchant droit vers l'ouverture. À elle venaient toutes les informations qu'Hermione, Percy et elle avaient trouvées avant qu'elle ne parte : la potion et ses ingrédients. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle leva les doigts vers la poignée de la porte. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les avertissements de ses amis. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le sourire satisfait du Supra-Golem. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle attrapa la poignée.

* * *

_Alors ? Vos réactions ? J'ai peur que ce chapitre ne fasse pas l'unanimité, même si, pour moi, c'est un de mes préférés !_

_Laissez-moi donc une review pour que j'ai une petite idée de la façon dont vous avez pris les choses ! :p_

_Allez ! A la revoyure !_


	49. Chapitre 49

_Aloha !_

_Je sais que je n'ai pas posté dernièrement et je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser. Mais j'ai vue que cela ne vous a pas empêcher de vous abonner à cette histoire ou à toutes celles que je pourrai produire après. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir._

_Je vous remercie donc tous !_

_Brefouille, voici mon nouveau chapitre !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf mon intrigue et ses personnages originaux, qui m'appartiennent (mouahahah). De plus, l'image de l'histoire n'est pas de moi._

_Tout cela pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 49**

POV Enora

_Légère. Je me sentais légère comme une plume. Comme lorsque je vole aux côtés de Drago et de George au Terrier._

_Mais... Je savais que ce n'était pas la réalité. Je regardai mes mains. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elles étaient plus fines que d'habitude. Je relevai alors mes yeux. Autour de moi, Drago, George et Bénédicte, ainsi que la bibliothèque avaient disparu. À la place se tenaient des arbres, des fleurs et un point d'eau. Pour les Moldus, cela pourrait ressembler à l'Éden. Des oiseaux qui gazouillent, des petits rongeurs des champs qui viennent s'abreuver. Un paysage idyllique en somme. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil._

_Je m'approchai de la petite mare à l'eau claire et m'agenouillai à côté. Je sentais mes jambes nues être caressées par l'herbe soyeuse qui parsemait le sol._

_Sans véritablement regarder, je plongeai mes mains dans le point d'eau et ramenai de l'eau sur mon visage, les yeux fermés pour me rafraîchir. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas pris une vraie douche avec du vrai savon et tout ce qui allait avec. Cela me rappelait désagréablement ma captivité chez les Malefoy._

_Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire du bien un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa figure ! _

_Les yeux toujours fermés, je levai la tête vers le ciel pour laisser le soleil réchauffer doucement mon visage, non pas comme il avait pu le faire durant notre séjour en Égypte. En pensant cela, cela me fit me demander où se trouvaient mes amis. J'ouvris les paupières en papillonnant le temps de me réhabituer à la luminosité, qui, contrairement à la chaleur, était forte._

_Ce fut alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur mon reflet dans l'eau de la mare devant moi. Je ne pus que ressentir de l'étonnement. Mes cheveux avaient totalement changé de couleur et étaient devenus crème, mes yeux étaient plus clairs et scintillaient plus que jamais. Je fronçai mon nez et ramenai mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles dans un geste instinctif. Je remarquai alors que ces dernières avaient aussi changé. Elles s'étaient effilées et étaient devenues pointues. D'autre part, sur ma main, j'aperçus des runes turquoise scintillantes._

_Ainsi, c'était comme ça que me voyaient les autres quand j'avais mes crises ? Sauf qu'ils ne m'avaient pas dit que je me transformais en Elfe… Du moins, je ne savais pas comment définir autrement ma nouvelle apparence. Je ressemblais beaucoup au Supra-Golem qui était lui-même un clone d'un véritable Elfe. _

_Je regardai mon corps et découvris de nouvelles runes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. De plus, plus je les observais, plus j'avais l'impression de les connaître, de les comprendre. Comme si j'étais née pour cela._

_Soudain, un mouvement en face de moi me fit me redresser. Je retins alors un cri de stupeur, ma main sur ma bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Devant moi, se tenait un lion majestueux, dont un coup de vent ébouriffa la crinière. À sa droite et à sa gauche, se tenaient respectivement un aigle royal et un blaireau qui étaient bien plus grands que leur taille ordinaire. En effet, ils étaient à égalité avec le lion. Quelques secondes après, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, un quatrième animal fit son apparition au bord de la mare, qui paraissait alors surpeuplée pour sa taille. En effet, derrière le lion, autant menaçant que protecteur, un cobra proportionnel à la taille du lion se dressait, la gueule ouverte, sa langue sifflant entre ses canines pointues._

_J'étais autant fascinée qu'effrayée par ce qui me faisait face. Quatre des animaux les plus intrigants de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Pourquoi intrigants ? Eh bien, parce que, selon mes souvenirs ces animaux sont les emblèmes des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Mais pourquoi eux ? Bien sûr, ils représentaient toutes les qualités ou les caractéristiques de la maison. Seulement, il en était d'autres animaux qui auraient pu convenir._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps que, comme en suivant un ordre inaudible, le lion, l'aigle, le cobra et le blaireau se mirent en branle et se dirigèrent vers des fourrés. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je me suis mise à les suivre. Ces animaux représentaient ici à mes yeux un tout : la sagesse. Suivre le chemin qu'ils empruntaient me paraissait bien plus intelligent que de rester tétanisée par la peur du fait que ces animaux puissent m'attaquer. Nous marchâmes longtemps. Cela me permit de prendre le temps de repérer et comprendre leurs relations, leurs façons d'être les uns avec les autres. Par exemple, si le lion précédait les trois autres dans leur marche, comme pour être sûr que le chemin ne présentait aucun danger, il n'en restait pas moins que le serpent gardait toujours une attitude protectrice, tout en restant dans l'ombre, derrière les autres. Je m'imaginais que les Fondateurs devaient être pareils dans leurs relations. S'entraidant sans pour autant que cela soit prémédité, comme s'ils étaient un groupe qui devait se former pour une raison précise, seulement parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts. Cela avait été de cette manière que les sorciers avaient pu combattre Voldemort : en s'alliant avec les personnes les plus inattendues. Comme mon père._

_Tandis que je pensais intensément (_oui, ça m'arrive_), je fonçai droit sur le cobra. Ce fut sur la queue de ce même cobra que je marchai, ne faisant pas attention à ce que je faisais. Immédiatement, il réagit, se retournant et me sautant à la figure la gueule ouverte, en quelques secondes, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de reculer. L'aigle, aussi rapide qu'agile, se plaça entre le cobra et moi, glatissant, les serres dirigés vers celui qui le protégeait encore quelques instants auparavant. Je reculai et le lion vint se mettre à mes côtés._

_\- Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement._

_Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Les animaux avaient eux aussi l'air surpris. Le lion se tourna vers moi et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer._

_\- Tu viens de parler dans le langage universel ?_

_Cette voix… Je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part. Je levai les yeux et face à moi se tenait mon père, aux côtés de Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks et de Minerva McGonagall._

**oOo**

POV Général

Encore une fois.

Une fois encore, Enora avait fait une crise. Mais celle-ci était totalement différente de toutes les précédentes. Narcissa aurait pu en attester. En effet, habituellement, la rousse ne fermait pas les yeux et s'envolait, comme en lévitation. Cette fois-ci, seules les runes sont apparues. À côté de cela, la main de la jeune femme restait accrochée à la poignée de la porte. Étant donné qu'Enora avait perdu conscience, elle était tombée à genoux sur le sol.

L'inquiétude montait de plus en plus dans le cœur des trois compagnons de voyage d'Enora, notamment depuis que Drago avait lancé le sort qui aurait dû tout arranger : _Secretum prodere_. De plus, le Supra-Golem restait muet devant toutes leurs questions : quelle est cette porte ? d'où vient-elle ? savez-vous si Enora va bien ?

L'angoisse les empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Soit toutes les solutions qu'ils trouvaient étaient impossibles à réaliser, soit ils passaient leur temps à se fustiger les uns les autres, ainsi qu'eux-mêmes. Fatiguée et voyant bien qu'Enora, malgré son inconscience, allait physiquement bien, Bénédicte s'éloigna quelque peu du groupe pour s'asseoir en se laissant glisser contre un mur. Près d'elle se trouvait le sac de leur amie. Fronçant les sourcils pour empêcher son idée de s'en aller, la brune se précipita sur le sac et fouilla à l'intérieur, sans que les garçons ne s'en rendent compte, trop occupés à discuter de ce qui devrait être fait ou non, voire de ce qui aurait dû être fait. En sortant un autre livre du sac, elle tomba sur les notes d'Enora. Et notamment sur la recette de la potion. Heureusement pour elle, la rousse était consciencieuse. Elle avait noté la source de cette recette. Nouveau heureux hasard, elle avait emporté le bouquin avec elle. Aussi, Bénédicte se précipita-t-elle dessus, persuadée en son sein qu'elle pourrait y trouver de nouvelles informations.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, elle dévora les paragraphes entiers qui entouraient la page où Enora avait découvert cette potion quelques semaines auparavant. Mais rien. La jeune femme était pourtant sûre d'elle quant au fait que la solution à cette énigme à laquelle ils devaient faire face se trouvait dans ce livre.

Finalement elle ferma violemment le livre de dépit, ce qui produit un grand bruit. Cela fit cesser la dispute initiée quelques secondes plus tôt entre les eux garçons.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Le stress ne vous va vraiment pas bien à tous les deux, se moqua-t-elle. En plus, on voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de réfléchir à des énigmes, pour lesquelles s'énerver ne sert à…

Bénédicte ouvrit grand ses yeux en réalisant ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Celui lui avait par ailleurs permis de gagner toute l'attention de Drago et George.

\- A quoi tu penses ?, osa le blond.

\- Chuuut ! Laisse-la penser !, le reprit son ami.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas son fort d'habitude !, railla Drago en chuchotant.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui frappa du plat de la main derrière le crâne. Pendant ce temps, Bénédicte avait rouvert le livre à la page de la recette et relisait depuis la phrase introductive :

« _Pour délivrer le savoir caché par la porte, il suffit de réaliser la potion décrit ci-dessous et de laisser ses effluves vous libérer ce que vous souhaitez _»

\- Pour délivrer le savoir caché par la porte… libérer ce que vous souhaitez…, marmonnait Bénédicte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Il faut faire la potion, déclara-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux le petit ami d'Enora.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que l'on fasse une potion, maintenant ?, demanda George.

\- Oui ! C'est le seul moyen de _délivrer _Enora qui est en train de découvrir le _savoir caché par la porte_, expliqua-t-elle en montrant ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Drago et George se mirent à sourire.

\- Tu es géniale Bénédicte !, s'exclama le rouquin en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne sais pas à quel point !

\- Herm… Mettons-nous au travail !, déclara finalement la jeune femme en se dégageant des bras de George, les joues rouges.

Joues rouges que le concerné ne remarqua pas. Joues rouges qui firent sourire Drago, comme s'il savait quelque chose que les deux autres n'avaient même pas la possibilité d'imaginer.

**oOo**

POV Enora

_Je restai sans voix. Mon père. Devant mes yeux. _

_Je ne savais que dire. Les quatre personnes qui me faisaient face, que j'avais soit rencontrées, soit dont j'avais entendues parler, se rendirent compte de mon malaise._

_\- Ne pense pas que nous sommes les personnes dont nous avons pris la forme. Nous sommes toujours ce lion, ce cobra, ce blaireau et cet aigle que tu as suivis, expliqua Minerva, qui avait pris la place du félin._

_\- Nous sommes juste devenus ce que tu considérais intérieurement comme étant notre meilleure représentation humaine, repris de sa voix fluette Luna._

_J'essuyai discrètement (_autant que je le pouvais_) les larmes qui avaient pointé le bout de leur nez mouillé sous mes yeux._

_\- Je comprends._

_\- Nous sommes juste ici, sous cette forme comme sous une autre, pour te montrer le chemin vers ce que tu recherches désespérément._

_\- Du moins assez pour venir ici, reprit Tonks avec un sourire malicieux, comme celui qu'elle avait sur la photo que Harry lui avait montrée pour lui parler d'elle._

_\- Notre mission était de te mener vers cet arbre, expliqua finalement Severus._

_Si je me délectais d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, même pour un temps, je ne pouvais pas manquer de remarquer que mes quatre guides se détournaient de moi pour me désigner ce qu'il y avait derrière eux. C'était le plus grand arbre que je n'avais jamais vu. Surtout… Le plus grand pommier que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ces choses que Narcissa, puis Hermione m'ont apprises : sur la Pomme de Discorde dans la Grèce antique ou sur l'arbre dont le fruit était interdit à Adam et Ève. C'était toujours une histoire de connaissance. Soit il s'agissait de savoir laquelle de Héra, Athéna ou Aphrodite était la plus belle ou de savoir ce qu'était la différence entre le bien et le mal pour Adam et Ève, alors que ce savoir était dévolu à Dieu seul._

_\- Cet arbre… C'est la connaissance, pas vrai ?, demandai-je à la ronde._

_\- En effet, répondit une voix qui venait du plus profond de la terre._

_Je jetai un regard interloqué à toutes les personnes qui m'accompagnaient. Ces dernières me sourirent et me désignèrent d'un coup d'œil le Pommier qui me faisait face. Je pris quelques secondes de plus pour le détailler. Il devait au moins faire huit à dix mètres de haut et son feuillage avait au moins un diamètre de 12 mètres. De plus, même de là où j'étais, c'est-à-dire à quelque chose comme quatre mètres des premières branches, je pouvais apercevoir de nombreuses pommes. Pommes qui me paraissaient plus qu'appétissantes._

_Presque maternelle, Tonks me fit signe de m'avancer vers l'arbre. Avant tout geste, je guettai inconsciemment un geste d'approbation de mon père, bien que ce ne soit qu'une projection de lui, selon mon bon plaisir. Je fis cinq pas et m'arrêtai pour me retourner. Un cri de surprise monta dans ma gorge quand je remarquai que mes guides avaient disparu. Que mon père était à nouveau plus auprès de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir trahie. Essayant de contrôler la boule de pleurs qui montait en moi et qui bloquait presque ma respiration, je m'approchai encore du Pommier. Arrivée à son pied, je stoppai ma marche. Puis, je me fis hésitante, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire à présent. Finalement, une pensée un peu incongrue me traversa l'esprit et me fit sourire, me détendant un tant soit peu. En effet, je me demandai dans quel état j'allais retrouver George, Drago et Bénédicte, étant donné que c'était la deuxième fois que je les laissais dans la panade derrière moi sans qu'ils ne puissent me suivre._

**oOo**

POV Général

Drago était des plus concentré. George ricanait intérieurement en se disant que, comme ça, le blond ressemblait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser à leur ancien professeur tyrannique, qui était accessoirement son parrain et le père de sa petite amie. Seulement, à côté de cela, il remerciait Merlin de leur avoir donné un ami avec de si bonnes capacités en potion. Même s'il était lui-même effectivement doué (_il avait quand même eu Effort Exceptionnel à ses BUSEs en cinquième année_), il savait pertinemment (_même s'il ne l'aurait pas forcément reconnu devant témoins, et surtout pas devant Bénédicte_) qu'il aurait été incapable de produire cette potion à la perfection. Il avait bien compris qu'elle était vraiment compliquée, même pour quelqu'un du niveau de Drago.

Si George tournait autour de son ancien ennemi pour suivre son avancée de très près et être sûr qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise, Bénédicte, elle, s'était installée en tailleur en face du Supra-Golem et avait commencé à lui poser des questions. Au départ, cela avait été des questions à propos du monde elfique et il était resté muet. Seulement, à partir du moment où elle s'était plus intéressée à la bibliothèque et ce qui s'y passait des milliers d'années auparavant, il était devenu plus conciliant. Tout ce qu'il lui disait, elle le notait dans son journal de bord qu'elle tenait à jour depuis le début de ses fouilles quelques années plus tôt aux côtés du frère de George, Bill. Leur conversation intellectuelle fut interrompue par un George survolté.

\- Drago vient de mettre le dernier ingrédient… Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre une heure et cinq minutes avant de mettre la touche finale à la potion. Dans une heure, on va enfin récupérer notre Enora, annonça-t-il un peu soulagé d'être proche de la fin.

La brune remarqua que c'était aussi le cas de Drago. Celui-ci tournait comme un lion en cage, regardant sa montre toutes les deux secondes pour voir si le dieu du temps lui avait fait un cadeau et avait accélérer son cours. Mais à chaque fois, le blond se révélait déçu.

De son côté, la brune était plutôt inquiète. Pas pour Enora, dont elle vérifiait les constantes assez souvent. Mais pour les informations qu'elle pourrait ou non rapporter. Si la briseuse de sorts avait bien compris, c'était par cette transe que son amie pourrait récupérer les indices qui les mèneraient enfin à la porte du pays des Elfes. Elle espérait donc que le temps qu'elle avait eu et qui lui restait lui suffirait à tout voir et tout comprendre.

**oOo**

POV Enora

_\- La pomme à croquer est le seul moyen pour que tu accèdes à ce que tu désires en ce lieu, reprit la voix venant d'outre-tombe._

_Bien… Donc ça voulait dire que je devais monter chercher une pomme. Pas de problème… Enfin j'espérais. Parce que quand je me mis à regarder cet arbre, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait aucune branche basse sur laquelle m'accrocher pour grimper._

_\- Pour monter, un seul chemin : les prises que je ferais apparaître pour toi._

_Génial…_

_\- Comment les faire apparaître ?, demandai-je._

_\- En passant quatre épreuves de mon cru._

_Je grinçai des dents. Qu'allait-il me concocter ?_

_\- Sois réfléchie, sois rusée, sois patiente et sois courageuse._

_\- Les quatre principales caractéristiques des maisons de Poudlard, murmurai-je._

_\- Les quatre principales caractéristiques que l'on doit posséder pour rejoindre le chemin de la sagesse. Bien… Tu vas tout d'abord répondre à une énigme._

_\- Encore ?, m'exaspérai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Pourquoi George et Drago ne sont pas là ?_

_\- Bien… Voici l'énoncé : « Dans un verger, cinq jeunes filles se promènent et passent devant un pommier avec cinq belles pommes. Chacune en prend une. Pourtant, après leur passage, il reste encore quatre pommes sur le pommier. »_

_Je souris. Cette énigme était facile._

_\- Chacune est le prénom d'une des cinq filles. Alors une seule pomme est prise puisque c'est Chacune qui en prend une._

_\- Bien. Tu es réfléchie._

_Soudain un labyrinthe apparut autour de moi. Je tournai sur moi-même, mais je n'arrivai pas à me repérer. _

_\- Trouve le centre de cet endroit et fais ce que tu penseras être le mieux._

_De plus, les haies étaient bien trop hautes et trop denses pour que je puisse espérer monter dessus pour prendre de la hauteur. Je m'assis donc par terre en tailleurs et pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une solution. Je repensais alors à Harry et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il avait dû affronter lors de sa quatrième année. Il m'avait dit qu'après coup, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'affronter ce genre d'épreuve. Bien que cela avait été pour lui un labyrinthe magique et mouvant, il aurait aimé se raccrocher à un principe logique et imparable. Il avait alors fait quelques recherches quelques mois après la mort de Cédric Diggory. Selon un principe découvert par un moldu, il suffit que l'on suive de sa main gauche le mur, et ce, tout du long de son parcours. On est sûr d'arriver à destination grâce à cela. Mon plan ancré dans ma tête, je me relevai et suivis le conseil de mon ami. Au bout d'un certain temps (_dont j'avais perdu la mesure depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde_), j'arrivai au bout de mes peines. Seulement, c'était ce que je pensais. _

_En effet, dès que je fus dans ce grand carré qu'était le centre du labyrinthe, j'aperçus et entendis une lutte. Cette lutte c'était mon père contre l'être le plus honni du XXe siècle chez les sorciers : Voldemort. À ses côtés, son célèbre serpent, Nagini. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le décor changea et je me retrouvai dans le hangar à bateaux que j'avais vu dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Le souvenir de la mort de mon père. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir pour rejoindre le duo. Ainsi je pus me mettre entre la baguette de Sureau et mon père juste à temps pour qu'il ne meure pas et qu'il puisse vivre. Du moins je l'espérais. Je m'étais sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse vivre. _

_Au moment où le sort de mort m'atteignit, au moment où je crus avoir quitté ce monde, le décor changea, mon père et Voldemort disparurent. Le Pommier faisait à nouveau son apparition._

_\- Tu es rusée et courageuse. Mais tu es aussi patiente._

_En quoi j'avais montré ma patience… Je ne le savais pas… Mais j'étais heureuse, parce que cela signifiait que j'avais rempli ma part du contrat. Maintenant, au tour de cet arbre parlant._

_\- Tu es réfléchie pour savoir comprendre les double-sens. Tu es rusée pour savoir user de trucs auxquels peu aurait pensé. Tu es courageuse parce que tu as sauvé ton père en dépit de ta sécurité en te sacrifiant pour lui. Tu es patiente parce que tu as su ne pas refuser mes défis et les faire sans montrer aucune impatience. Seulement, tu n'es pas encore sur le chemin de la sagesse et de la connaissance. Ce cadeau que je te fais aujourd'hui après tes efforts pour réussir mes épreuves te permettra de faire un pas de plus vers cet objectif._

_À ces mots, des branches sortirent du tronc de l'arbre, assez espacées pour que la montée soit difficile, assez proches pour qu'elle soit possible. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je m'élance à la découverte de ces pommes du savoir, son cadeau._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à deux doigts de la pomme la plus basse. Je l'attrapai, puis, redescendis avec. Je m'assis en m'adossant à l'arbre et croquai dans le fruit qui me faisait envie depuis que je l'avais attrapé. _

_À peine le jus de la pomme coulait dans sa gorge que je me mis à tomber._

_Le sol avait comme disparu de sous mes fesses et mes pieds. Rien ne me retenait. Tout était noir autour de moi. Le paysage paradisiaque avait disparu à son tour. Seulement, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, la terreur ne m'étreignait pas le cœur. J'étais comme en confiance, comme si tout était normal._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, des images apparaissaient sur ce que je pourrais appeler les murs noirs qui m'entouraient dans ma chute. Je pus apercevoir des flashs, que je m'empressai d'essayer de retenir sachant pertinemment leur importance pour la suite de ma quête. _

_Des flammes vertes dans une cheminée aux tons sombres et assez large pour y faire entrer un certain nombre de personnes._

_Une statue au centre d'un bassin circulaire représentait deux sorciers, un homme et une femme, un gobelin, un centaure et un elfe de maison._

_Un ascenseur brinquebalant._

_L'étage numéro neuf._

_Un couloir._

_La troisième porte sur la droite._

_Une main ouvrant la porte…_

_Soudain, je me sens aspirée par un souffle que je ne contrôle pas. Les images disparaissent, comme si elles avaient peur que ce qui pourrait advenir après cette tornade._

_\- Noooon ! Revenez ! Je n'ai pas fini !_

**oOo**

POV Général

\- Arrêtez tout ! Je ne sais pas ce sur quoi cette porte s'ouvre !, hurlait Enora en se débattant contre quelque chose que personne ne voyait.

Les trois autres ne savaient que faire face à sa hargne. Tous avaient peur de se prendre un coup perdu.

Drago venait de mettre la touche finale à sa potion et celle-ci faisait son œuvre, laissant sa fumée s'échapper vers la porte, comme si elle était attirée par elle. Alors, Enora avait semblé se réveiller. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à hurler. L'inquiétude qui les avait quittés en voyant qu'elle semblait revenir vers eux était revenue au grand galop comme si elle n'était jamais vraiment partie.

Seulement, si aucun d'eux ne voulait se faire de mal en prenant un coup de la rousse, ils ne voulaient pas non plus qu'elle se fasse mal. Et c'était justement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. En effet, elle frappait dans le vide et se cognait souvent le poignet contre la porte à laquelle elle était encore accrochée. Alors, sans vraiment y penser, George se précipita vers sa meilleure amie et lui maintint ses bras et ses pieds en étau dans les siens. Bénédicte accourut juste après, aux côtés de Drago. Tous les deux se mirent à lui parler, à la supplier de revenir vers eux. George, lui, serrait les dents priant pour que ses bras et ses jambes ne lui fassent pas défaut. Au bout de quelques minutes (_qui parurent être les plus longues de la vie de George_), Enora commença à cesser de se débattre, à se détendre, à arrêter de hurler. Peu après, elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Enfin, soupira Drago en la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que le rouquin se dégageait.

La jeune femme respira avec plaisir la douce odeur familière, bien que complétée par la sueur, de son petit ami. Quand il desserra son étreinte, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses mains en étau sur sa tête.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu hurlais de ne pas te faire partir, d'arrêter… Mais nous ne pouvions pas arrêter le processus…

Enora sourit et leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant sa transe. Tous les trois restèrent silencieux pendant son récit. Finalement, ce fut George qui reprit la parole le premier, malgré des émotions qui bouillonnaient encore dans son corps.

\- Je crois que nous savons tous où nous devons aller, maintenant…

\- Heeu… Non. Du moins pas moi…, bafouilla Bénédicte avec un sourire confus.

\- Notre nouvel objectif est le Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre, lui expliqua Drago.

\- Et plus précisément, dans le Département des Mystères.

* * *

_C'est la fin !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ou sur mon histoire !_

_Bonne semaine et à la revoyure !_


	50. Chapitre 50

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ou pas..._

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau pour vous !_

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! C'est mon cas, mais j'ai pas toujours internet pour publier, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop :)_

_Brefouille_

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux (je ne gagne rien pour ce que j'écris !). L'image de cette histoire n'est pas de moi... Bref !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 50**

Enora serra dans ses bras Bénédicte, qui semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que nous avons fait tout ce chemin, pour tout simplement nous rendre compte que c'était sous notre nez qu'il fallait chercher, et ce, depuis le début, grogna Drago, les bras croisés.

La rousse soupira, agacée. Son petit-ami ne faisait que ressasser cette histoire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Cela avait été éprouvant pour les trois autres de le supporter durant le chemin du retour à la civilisation. Eux étaient restés silencieux, chacun ruminant dans son coin.

Enora pensait au fait qu'elle était de plus en plus proche de son but. Bénédicte méditait sur l'excuse qu'elle pourrait servir à son chef pour avoir disparu un peu moins d'une semaine. En effet, son amie l'avait persuadée de ne pas parler tout de suite de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie retrouvée au reste du monde. Elle voulait garder une certaine longueur d'avance sur Lucius Malefoy et Drago avait approuvé, délicieuse accalmie dans ses grognements habituels. George, de son côté, pensait à de nombreuses choses. Il pensait à l'Angleterre et à sa famille qu'il avait hâte de retrouver. Mais il pensait aussi à ce qu'il perdrait en partant d'Égypte. Parce qu'il avait gagné quelque chose en arrivant à Alexandrie, quelque chose qui l'avait changé, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître : Bénédicte et leur relation. Aussi conflictuelle qu'elle ait été, elle lui avait apporté une nouvelle fraicheur qui l'avait poussé à se dépasser, à l'instar de ce qu'il avait pu faire aux côtés d'Enora juste après la mort de son frère. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi il aimait la taquiner et pourquoi il aimait qu'elle lui réponde du tac au tac… Il aimait tant de choses chez elle. Parfois, une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Cependant, dès qu'il essayait de la saisir, elle lui échappait. Cela le frustrait plus qu'autre chose. Sauf peut-être moins que le fait que Bénédicte se soit un peu éloignée d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à l'hôtel.

En fait, quand ils étaient rentrés, la prudence avait été de mise. Ils craignaient tous que Lucius soit resté pour leur faire cracher tout ce qu'ils avaient appris à leur retour. Mais cela s'était avéré faux. La première nuit fut des plus tranquilles, les tours de garde qu'ils avaient mis en place ne servant strictement à rien. Ils avaient même obligé Bénédicte à rester dormir avec eux, sachant pertinemment que Lucius avait dû faire sa petite enquête et découvrir donc son identité, ce qui la mettait, elle aussi, en danger.

La seconde nuit se passa beaucoup mieux, même si les deux garçons et Enora n'avaient dormi que d'un œil. Et puis, le jour qui suivit, les trois Anglais réussirent à trouver un Portoloin pour Londres. Même si cela les rapprochait d'un danger certain (_Lucius savait pertinemment que quoi qu'ils aient découvert ou non, les trois amis repasseraient par le Terrier ou chez leurs connaissances pour se ressourcer avant de repartir à l'aventure_), Enora avait insisté pour qu'ils rentrent le plus vite possible. Elle voulait mettre un point final à cette histoire. Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas totalement sûre, elle avait l'impression que Londres était le début et l'aboutissement de sa propre aventure, de son existence.

La rousse observa la vieille poupée borgne qui leur servait de moyen de transport, tandis que Drago faisait ses adieux à Bénédicte. Cela fut plutôt rapide. Vint alors le tour de George. Ce dernier se révéla un peu gêné, puis il se reprit. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, raclure de bidet, marmonna la brune à l'oreille de son ami.

Seule Enora, grâce à ses dons, put entendre cette phrase. Elle retint de laisser son sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Voulant essayer de donner à George et à Bénédicte un tant soit peu d'intimité, elle s'éloigna un peu. Seulement, elle sous-estimait les pouvoirs elfiques dont elle avait hérité.

\- Toi aussi, Bénédicte…, répondit le jeune homme en prenant une grande inspiration, alors que ses yeux le piquaient un peu.

\- Ainsi, tu es capable de dire mon prénom en entier, sans l'écorcher ou le diminuer ?, railla-t-elle, toujours à voix basse, comme si parler plus fort briserait ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Sa moquerie n'ébranla pas le sérieux qui avait pris George depuis qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais… J'aime beaucoup ton prénom, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu en faire…

La briseuse de sort sourit, surprise, dans le bon sens du terme. Puis, la tristesse envahit ses traits, son sourire restant.

\- Pas de blague pour se dire au revoir ?

\- Je pensais que…

\- GEORGE !, appela Drago. Le Portoloin part dans deux minutes ! Presse-toi !

Enora lui jeta un regard noir que le blond ne comprit pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que des gestes appuyés et répétés vers les deux amis, qui se regardaient maintenant droit dans les yeux, eurent raison de sa cécité temporaire aux sentiments ambiants.

\- Tu pensais que ?

\- Euh… TunevoudraispasprendredesvacancesenAngleterre ?

\- Pardon ? Faire une maison en pommes de terre ?, reprit la brune les sourcils levés et un rire au bord des lèvres.

George eut un petit rire.

\- Non… Prendre des vacances en Angleterre…

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de Bénédicte.

\- Moi qui pensais que c'était une super aventure architecturale que tu me proposais ! Je suis vraiment déçue !

\- Les vacances ne sont pas une aventure en soi ?

\- J'aimerais… mais…

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- GEORGE ! On doit partir ! Il ne reste que 20 secondes !

\- Vas-y !, s'écria Bénédicte en le poussant vers ses amis.

George attrapa le Portoloin, un peu forcé par Drago.

\- N'oublie pas de repasser me voir un de ces quatre !

\- Bien s…

Bénédicte eut un sourire désabusé.

Elle aurait tellement voulu accepter la proposition de George, rien que pour passer plus de temps avec lui, rien que parce qu'elle s'était sentie bien, vivante à ses côtés. Rien que parce qu'il faisait battre son cœur différemment. La vie semblait tellement belle avec lui, malgré les mauvaises choses qui pouvaient arriver.

Elle soupira.

Ils étaient partis.

George et ses rires étaient partis.

**oOo**

L'atterrissage dans le jardin du Terrier se fit en douceur, sauf pour le cœur blessé de George qui éprouvait un vide dérangeant. Ce vide que l'on a quand on passe du temps très souvent avec quelqu'un sur une courte période et que ce quelqu'un se rendait alors indispensable.

Seulement, contrairement à ce que pensait Enora, le rouquin ne dit rien, ne montra presque rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. La jeune femme le vit oublier quelques instants la séparation difficile à laquelle il venait de faire face le temps de retrouver sa famille.

En effet, à peine Enora avait effleuré la porte de son poing que Molly ouvrait déjà pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer bien fort contre sa poitrine. La rousse sourit, heureuse. On ne lui avait jamais réservé un accueil pareil quand elle retrouvait quelqu'un après un certain temps d'absence. C'était une sensation nouvelle et très agréable. Elle fut alors embarquée dans une tournée des câlins auprès de toutes les personnes présentes au Terrier. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Percy, Arthur, Ginny… Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de les revoir.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir sains et saufs !, s'écriait Molly en écho à ses pensées.

\- Ouais, sourit Ron. M'man ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge du salon, surtout depuis qu'elle y a vu que, pendant deux heures, George a été en danger de mort. Elle supposait que vous l'étiez aussi, continua-t-il en parlant de Drago et d'Enora.

\- Oh ça va Ronald !, le réprimanda Hermione en même temps que sa mère. Je sais que tu étais aussi inquiet, parce que tu tripotais ton Déluminateur tout le temps. Je suis sûre que si cela avait duré plus longtemps tu serais parti les chercher et tu les aurais ramenés en Angleterre aussi sec en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch.

\- Nianianianian…, grommela le rouquin.

\- Bon bon bon ! Assez discuter ! Venez mes enfants, sourit Molly à George, Drago et Enora. Allons-nous asseoir et vous nous raconterez ce qui vous est arrivé là-bas !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Personne n'osa contredire la matriarche. Cette dernière alla tout de même faire trois sandwiches pour les nouveaux venus parce qu'ils lui paraissaient avoir maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le silence qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle n'avait pas changé. Tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience pour écouter le récit des aventures des trois amis.

Drago et Enora se partagèrent la parole de manière tacite, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir quand l'un ou l'autre devait ajouter quelque chose par rapport à son conjoint. Cela plaisait beaucoup au public, tant et si bien, qu'appréciateur, il réagissait au bon moment avec les exclamations ou les onomatopées appropriées. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir aux deux conteurs. De son côté, George se savait que dire. Ou plutôt, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de l'Égypte, celui lui faisait trop penser à ce qu'il y avait laissé.

\- Mais comment êtes-vous sortis de là ?, interrogea Ginny, complètement transportée par l'histoire, comme elle l'avait été quelques années auparavant quand on lui avait parlé pour la première fois du Survivant et de son étonnante bataille contre l'un des plus grands mages noirs que l'Histoire (_avec un grand « H »_) ait connu.

\- De la bibliothèque ou de la pièce du talisman de Thot ?, demanda Drago avec un sourire, heureux de voir que, contrairement à son père, les Weasley pouvaient s'intéresser à ses exploits.

\- Des deux !

\- Eh bien voilà… Nous avons d'abord essayé le plus simple…, commença le blond.

\- Transplaner, compléta sa petite amie.

\- Seulement, voilà… Nous ne pouvions pas passer. Nos pouvoirs n'étaient pas bloqués, mais c'était comme si les Égyptiens avaient installé un sort contre le transplanage alors que tout le monde sait pertinemment que…

\- Ce sort n'a été inventé qu'en 1345 !, s'exclama Hermione, sidérée par toutes les choses qu'elle apprenait et déçue de ne pas avoir pu les vivre par elle-même.

\- Exact, acquiesça Enora. Nous avons donc essayé d'autres possibilités, nous débrouillant par nos propres moyens, étant donné que le Supra-Golem avait disparu. Il ne pouvait donc pas nous aider.

\- Et c'est George qui a trouvé la solution, sourit Drago en se tournant vers son ami.

Ami qui s'était levé et avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Tu ne veux pas avoir ton heure de gloire mon petit Gryffy ?, ricana gentiment Malefoy.

Ledit Gryffy ne répondit pas, concentré par ce qu'il voyait au-dehors. Il ouvrit alors la vitre, laissant entrer un hibou totalement échevelé.

\- Helmut !, s'écrièrent les trois voyageurs.

\- Helmut ? C'est le hibou de qui ?, interrogea Ron, qui s'approchait de l'animal, intrigué.

\- C'est celui de Bénédicte.

George le mena à la mangeoire installée pour les grands êtres volants, comme lui. Il put alors décrocher de son bec la lettre.

\- Oh oh…, laissa simplement échapper Drago avec un sourire contrit, même s'il était un peu machiavélique sur les bords.

Il y avait de quoi dire « Oh oh »… Pourquoi ? Parce que la lettre reçue par George (_et qui en plus lui était destinée_) était d'une couleur particulière : elle était rouge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une lettre de couleur rouge signifie ?

\- Une Beuglante…, souffla Ron, qui se crispa au souvenir de celle qu'il avait reçue de sa mère quelques années plus tôt dont il gardait un souvenir cuisant gravé dans sa mémoire.

George la regardait, ne sachant que faire. Une Beuglante de Bénédicte ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Euh… Frangin, dit doucement Ginny, en posant sa main sur son bras. Tu devrais l'ouvrir… Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on l'ouvre pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin hocha du chef, les doigts crispés sur la lettre. Mais bon ! Il avait été réparti à Gryffondor ou pas (_cette phrase est souvent une excuse, une rengaine trouvée par les élèves répartis dans cette maison à Poudlard pour se donner du courage, courage qu'ils sont censés avoir_) ? Il prit une grande inspiration, plissa les yeux et décacheta l'enveloppe. Si l'on connaissait Molly Weasley pour ses engueulades mémorables et ses Beuglantes à faire pâlir Ombrage de jalousie, Bénédicte entrait dans une nouvelle catégorie. Une de celle qui est bien au-dessus de ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'elle.

\- AAAAAAAH ! GEORGE WEASLEY ! COMMENT OSES-TU ? COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME FAIRE UN COUP PAREIL ALORS QUE TU VIENS JUSTE DE PARTIR ? MON BUREAU N'EST PAS UNE ANNEXE DE TON MAGASIN DE FARCES ET ATTRAPES À CE QUE JE SACHE !

Tous purent l'entendre reprendre une grande inspiration, comme si elle cherchait de l'air… et ses mots pour la suite. La seule chose qui brisa le silence de la Beuglante fut le ricanement incontrôlé de Drago qui, en son âme de Serpentard, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment. Serpentard un jour Serpertard pour toujours !

\- Et toi, Drago, arrête de rire, dit froidement la lettre, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de tout le monde autour d'elle.

Un frisson prit alors les spectateurs à cette idée.

\- Et puis… JE NE COMPRENDS PAS POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS REÇU UN QUELCONQUE MESSAGE ME PRÉVENANT QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ BIEN ARRIVÉS ? PAR LES TEMPS QUI COURENT, JE N'AI PAS PU M'EMPÊCHER D'ÊTRE INQUIÈTE POUR VOUS TROIS ! JE PENSAIS QUE, TOI, ENORA, TU SAURAIS FAIRE ATTENTION À CE GENRE DE DÉTAILS ! JE… Oh ! une lettre… MAIS ELLE N'EST PAS DE VOUS ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE UN SANG D'ENCRE, PERSUADÉE QUE LUCIUS VOUS A EU ! SI VOUS RECEVEZ CETTE LETTRE, ET VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À LA RECEVOIR, revoyez-moi un message… S'il vous plait, termina la voix qui était passée d'une colère terrifiante à une inquiétude sans nom en l'espace de quelques secondes. SINON VOUS AUREZ AFFAIRE À MOI !

Et la lettre s'autodétruisit. Et Molly les regarda avec un air de folle furieuse… celui qu'elle prend quand elle est véritablement en colère, prête à vous arracher les yeux. C'était juste le stade en-dessous de celui qui l'avait poussée à tuer Bellatrix. Et ça faisait plutôt peur.

\- Rassurez-la tout de suite…, dit-elle d'une voix blanche et glaciale, tandis qu'Enora, Drago et George s'exécutaient.

\- Elle fait bien pire que mon père, là… et j'étais persuadé que mon père tenait le record de la voix-froide-et-distante-qui-fait-peur-à-en-pisser-dans-son-froc, chuchota Drago de sorte que seule Enora l'entendit.

La jeune femme lui sourit en lui pressant l'avant-bras de sa main. Elle savait qu'évoquer son père, même avec humour n'était pas toujours aisé pour son petit ami. Ce fut George qui écrivit une simple lettre pour rassurer Bénédicte, lettre que les deux autres signèrent. Ils la donnèrent à Helmut qui repartit à tire-d'aile sans demander son reste.

\- Il est courageux comme hibou…, soupira Ron, posant son menton dans sa main. Ce n'est pas le mien qui ferait ça, repartir direct après des heures de vol.

Hermione soupira.

\- Ronald… Tu sais très bien que Coquecigrue est un vieil oiseau… Il lui faut du temps pour se remettre d'un quelconque voyage… C'est normal.

\- Mouais, mouais…

Puis, le récit d'Enora et de Drago reprit, avec un George beaucoup plus actif, comme si la lettre de la brune avait réveillé quelque chose. Ils expliquèrent comment ils étaient ressortis de la bibliothèque, par le biais d'un autre passage secret qui utilisait la téléportation. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les alentours de la ville et il leur avait fallu marcher une bonne heure avant de retrouver leur hôtel.

\- Nous avons enfin pu prendre une bonne douche !, sourit George.

\- Mais vous n'utilisiez pas le sort de nettoyage ?, interrogea Hermione, en jetant inconsciemment un regard à Harry et Ron, qui l'avaient utilisé comme elle lors de la recherche des Horcruxes.

\- Si, mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec une _vraie_ douche ! Tu sais, le jet d'eau et sa pression qui massent tes muscles endoloris par la marche, la crasse invisible mais que tu sais être sur ton corps qui s'en va… Non, vraiment, la douche est indispensable dans ma vie.

Enora essaya de se retenir de pouffer devant l'envolée lyrique de son meilleur ami, sans succès. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à qui cela avait créé un excès d'hilarité. Arthur et Hermione souriaient et Harry ricanait. Ron, lui, acquiesçait avec entrain, approuvant pleinement ce que venait de dire son frère.

Molly coula un regard détendu et souriant sur l'assemblée qui discutait joyeusement sous ses yeux. Son bonheur de voir son monde réuni ne fut terni qu'à la pensée de l'absence de Fred. Elle leva la tête vers George et croisa son regard. Instantanément, elle sut qu'ils avaient la même chose à l'esprit. Quoi de plus normal ? Ils auraient tellement voulu qu'il soit là, en compagnie de tous ceux qui étaient morts durant la guerre. Elle aurait voulu que cette guerre n'ait jamais eu lieu. Seulement, si cela avait été comme ça, Molly n'aurait jamais connu Enora et Drago de la même manière qu'elle les connait aujourd'hui. Cela aurait pu être de même avec Harry et Hermione. Finalement, aussi triste que cette réalité soit, elle ne la changerait pas, parce qu'elle était tout de même heureuse de ce que la vie lui avait réservé, malgré les deuils et les déceptions.

De son côté, sans le savoir, Enora avait les mêmes pensées que son hôte. Elle pensait surtout à son père et à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu lors de son emprisonnement chez les Malefoy. Mais elle pensait aussi, avec le recul de quelques mois, à tout ce qu'elle avait gagné : un meilleur ami, un petit ami, une famille… Même si ce n'était pas la famille rêvée, c'était celle qui lui convenait, celle qui l'avait acceptée avec tout son passé, son présent et qui serait là pour la soutenir dans son futur. Malgré tout ce que cela avait pu entraîner de triste, de monstrueux, de terrible, la rousse était fière de ses choix de vie et, si elle avait à recommencer, elle ferait de même.

Finalement, la jeune demi-Elfe se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se lovant avec plaisir dans le moelleux de son dossier. Elle soupira d'aise en souriant, les yeux, comme ceux de Molly, détaillant toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour.

\- Et maintenant ? C'est quoi la suite ?, demanda Ron, comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est pas très sympa d'arrêter un chapitre de cette manière, mais j'avais envie (mouhahah) Je disais bien que j'allais vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

_Brefouille ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Bonne soirée !_

_Bonne journée !_

_Bonne semaine !_

_A la revoyure !_


	51. Chapitre 51

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Le voilà de retour !_

_J'espère que je vous aies manqués !_

_En tout cas, je voulais remercier __Sararaah de son soutien :D J'ai trop aimé toutes ses reviews :D J'en veux encore plein comme ça :p_

_Brefouille ! Il est temps pour moi de vous dévoiler mon nouveau chapitre !_

_Disclaimer :_ _Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. Le dessin qui illustre ma fiction n'est pas de moi. Et je rappelle pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié ou qui ne savait pas que je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

La gorge sèche, Enora, accompagnée d'Harry, frappèrent à la porte du bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Entrez !

La jeune femme respira un grand coup et tourna la poignée, encouragée par un sourire du Survivant. La porte ouverte, elle parcourut du regard l'une des pièces les plus sécurisées d'Angleterre qui abritait le représentant de la population sorcière du pays de Big Ben. Sous des piles et des piles de paperasse disparaissait la table de travail du Ministre. Cela formait une sorte de rempart autour de lui. Cela ressemblait si peu à l'homme qui avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait toujours semblé au Survivant que Shacklebolt était un homme de terrain et non un de ceux qui aimait passer ses journées assis derrière un bureau. C'était en effet un ancien Auror qui s'était mis au service de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait été mis dans la garde du Premier Ministre moldu, en jouant un rôle de secrétaire. Seulement, le jeune homme savait à quel point le caractère de la personne en face de lui était apprécié par le reste de la communauté sorcière anglaise. C'était l'opinion publique qui avait finalement poussé le sorcier à accepter cette tâche. Ce qui avait d'abord mis Kingsley devant cette décision était son envie de remettre de l'ordre dans le monde sorcier après le passage terrifiant de Voldemort. Il voulait qu'après son mandat la population puisse de nouveau faire confiance au Ministère. Il voulait réparer le plus possible les dommages moraux causés par une guerre à la limite du racial. Et pour atteindre ce but, il faisait de son mieux pour mettre tout le monde d'accord et rassembler la communauté sorcière derrière une tête pensante, un gouvernement uni. Il travaillait donc d'arrache-pied pour faire passer des lois au plus près des besoins des sorciers et des sorcières dont il avait la charge. Malgré tout le temps que pouvait prendre ce travail de titan, Kingsley cherchait toujours à trouver un peu de temps pour lui et pour recevoir personnellement des demandes. C'était le cas aujourd'hui pour Enora et Harry.

La demi-Elfe avait demandé à son ami de l'accompagner pour voir le Ministre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était un peu intimidée de rencontrer, pour la seconde fois certes, celui qui était considéré comme un héros de guerre. Elle avait choisi Harry en qualité d'ami du Ministre, mais aussi de Celui-qui-a-détruit-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle aurait besoin de son soutien pour sa demande spéciale. En effet, elle avait l'intention de quérir l'autorisation du Ministre lui-même pour avoir un accès au Département des Mystères, département qui était, depuis un peu plus de deux ans, accessible de manière très limité. L'attaque d'Arthur Weasley dans la Salle des Prophéties, la destruction d'une bonne partie de celles-ci et la mort de Sirius Black dans la Salle de Mort avait rendu les responsables du département très chatouilleux sur la sécurité de l'endroit. Pour y accéder, il y avait donc deux possibilités : faire partie de la famille très restreinte que formait le corps des Langues-de-Plomb ou avoir une autorisation spéciale venant du Ministre lui-même. Les conditions pour être engagée comme Langue-de-Plomb étant des plus compliquées, Enora avait plutôt opté pour la seconde solution. Encore fallait-il que ledit Ministre accepte sa demande. Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'elle était rentrée et elle avait déjà un rendez-vous dans le bureau du chef de la communauté sorcière. Cela avait pu se faire grâce à plusieurs choses : tout d'abord, son nom (_depuis que Rogue avait été gracié de tout crime et fait héros de guerre en sa qualité d'espion au service de l'Ordre, cela ouvrait de nombreuses portes à Enora qui étaient jusque-là restées fermées à cause du double jeu très réaliste que jouait son père_), celui de ses amis (_Potter, Granger, Weasley étaient des noms très populaires pour différentes raisons, toujours bonnes_) et les relations que pouvaient entretenir les anciens membres de l'Ordre entre eux, et ce, même après la guerre. Des combats côte à côte, ça créait des liens que peu de choses pouvait défaire.

Enora avait appliqué son plus beau sourire sur son visage, espérant se rendre plus avenante. Le Ministre de la Magie anglais releva finalement la tête du contrat qu'il était en train de lire et eut un soupir fatigué. La reconstruction du monde magique semblait lui prendre tout son temps et son sommeil. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, c'était des yeux plus rieurs et un sourire heureux qui faisait face à Enora et à Harry. Ce dernier poussa son amie vers le bureau, tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, pour leur assurer un minimum d'intimité. Bien qu'il sache que les personnes qui travaillaient auprès de Kingsley étaient loyales, il n'en restait pas moins que tout le monde adorait les ragots, notamment ceux sur les héros de la guerre contre Voldemort, guerre encore toute fraiche dans les esprits. Il préférait donc éviter que tout le Ministère soit au courant de ce qui allait se dire dans ce bureau. Puis, laissant de côté ces pensées, il s'avança vers son ami qui saluait déjà Enora.

\- Mademoiselle Rogue ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment se passe la réouverture du magasin ?

Harry remarqua avec un sourire que la timidité et la gêne de la rousse avait lentement fondu pour laisser apparaître un sourire plus sincère et plus détendu.

\- Tout va bien à la boutique ! George a de nombreuses idées pour encore de nouveaux produits. C'est nécessaire parce que les clients foisonnent et en redemandent toujours plus. Je ne sais pas comment vont les fondations du magasin étant donné le monde qui vient là chaque jour, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, sourit à nouveau le Ministre. D'ailleurs… Je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'envoyer quelques-uns de vos articles pour le premier avril prochain… J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelques farces à l'ensemble du personnel du Ministère…

Harry laissa l'amusement se voir sur son visage. Shacklebolt était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je note donc qu'il vous faudrait des farces qui soient assez importantes pour couvrir tout le Ministère sans que vous ayez à beaucoup vous déplacer, j'imagine, reprit Enora en sortant une Plume à Papote et un parchemin de son sac à main.

Ses mots furent alors retranscrits sur la feuille devant elle.

\- Juste… Voulez-vous que ces farces soient signées à votre nom ?

Le Ministre réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Signez Royal…

Enora écarquilla des yeux.

\- Royal ? Comme dans Royal de Potterveille ?

Un sourire éclaira à nouveau le visage du sorcier.

\- Exactement.

\- Ca, ça va plaire à George…, déclara la rousse. Il va vouloir vous créer des farces uniques et à la hauteur de votre prestige… Vous êtes donc bien sûr de ce que vous demandez ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait !, s'exclama la jeune femme en rangeant son parchemin et sa plume.

Le Ministre se gratta son crâne chauve et se reconcentra.

\- Bien… C'est une bonne chose de faite… Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à venir à la boutique, ça m'arrange… Seulement, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie que vous avez demandé à me voir par les voies officielles, bien que cela me fasse plaisir.

Enora se dandina un peu, la gêne ayant pris une couleur rouge sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester demander quelque chose ! Harry remarqua le comportement de son ami et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas Kingsley qui allait la mordre… Il était aussi doux qu'un agneau… Enfin, tant qu'on n'attaquait pas ses convictions profondes. Et quand bien même Shacklebolt avait été possédé, Enora avait été assez entrainée par Hermione, Ginny et lui-même pour être assez apte à se défendre toute seule. D'autant plus que son potentiel d'Elfe lui offrait des facilités en magie non négligeable qui rendaient ses duels plus instinctifs, plus sauvages.

\- Eh bien, commença donc Harry, ce qui fit tourner le regard de Kingsley vers lui. Nous sommes venus pour demander l'accès au Département des Mystères.

En entendant cela, le regard du Ministre finit par reprendre entièrement son sérieux initial. La Survivant et son amie (_qui le remerciait intérieurement de l'avoir aidée_) le remarquèrent et sentirent que la partie n'était pas forcément gagnée d'avance. Ils se préparèrent donc à exposer leurs divers arguments pour faire flancher l'avis du sorcier.

\- Le Département des Mystères, hein ? Ne pourriez-vous pas être plus précis ?

Enora et Harry se regardèrent un court instant.

\- Euh… Ce serait pour aller dans la pièce qui se trouve derrière la troisième porte sur la droite du couloir du département…, expliqua finalement Enora.

Les yeux du Ministre s'écarquillèrent, puis il soupira en frottant ses paupières avec son pouce et son index.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que cette salle attire autant…, marmonna-t-il, de sorte que seule Enora put l'entendre. Écoutez…, reprit-il plus fort. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que peu de personnes peuvent accéder à ce département. Je ne peux donc pas prendre de décision hâtivement, surtout quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle il y a deux ans… Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle on l'appelle la Salle de Mort…

En effet, le Ministre avait été autant touché que les autres par la mort de Sirius Black, rendant cette guerre contre Voldemort plus réelle et plus proche de lui. Il ne voulait pas que, même hors du temps de guerre, des incidents pareils se reproduisent durant son mandat. D'autant qu'il était au courant de la menace qu'exerçait Lucius Malefoy sur la jeune femme devant lui.

Kingsley repassa derrière son bureau, donnant un côté plus officiel à tout ce qui allait suivre. Au lieu de parler, il laissa le silence en suspens et griffonna quelque chose sur une de ces notes magiques que l'on voyait traverser fréquemment les couloirs du Ministère. D'un coup de baguette, le morceau de papier blanc s'anima, prit la forme d'un origami ailé et fila en passant sous la porte. Harry et son amie jetèrent un regard interrogateur vers Shacklebolt qui soupira, comme si assis à ce bureau toutes les responsabilités sorcières étaient plus lourdes que jamais. Il capta les questions des deux jeunes gens en face de lui et leur sourit.

\- Je ne peux prendre cette décision seul, d'autant que je ne connais pas la raison du besoin de cette autorisation. Étant donné que je ne veux pas vous faire répéter, j'ai fait mander quelqu'un de confiance et qui aura un avis impartial là-dessus.

Tous les trois attendirent donc en silence l'arrivée de l'expert requis par le Ministre. Au moment où le calme de la pièce commençait à devenir pesant, on frappa à la porte du bureau ministériel.

\- Entrez, dit tranquillement Kingsley.

La poignée tourna sur elle-même et apparut alors un homme blond, d'apparence assez large, comme s'il avait fait beaucoup de Quidditch dans sa jeunesse, pourquoi pas en tant que batteur. Son visage paraissait familier à Harry, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Harry Potter, Enora Rogue, laissez-moi vous présenter Adalbert MacMillan, chef du Département des Mystères, et par conséquent, des Langues-de-Plomb attachées au Ministère.

\- MacMillan ?, reprit le brun. Comme dans Ernie MacMillan ?

Adalbert sourit largement.

\- En effet, c'est mon fils.

\- Je me disais bien que votre visage m'était familier. En tout cas, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Moi de même, monsieur Potter. Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, notamment après la guerre, ne voulant pas m'inquiéter.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Ernie soit resté discret sur tout ce qui pouvait se passer à Poudlard. Lui-même avait demandé à tous ceux qui faisaient partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore d'être prudents et de ne parler de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble à personne. Ernie faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient signé pour apprendre en pratiquant, chose que Dolores Ombrage les avait empêchés de faire en enseignant uniquement la théorie avec le nouveau programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Tandis qu'il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec le fils MacMillan, le père s'était tourné vers Enora.

\- Mais vous, commença-t-il, votre nom… Rogue, c'est ça ?

Comme à son habitude, la rousse redressa le menton et bomba la poitrine en entendant son patronyme, dont elle était plus que fière. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Comme Severus Rogue ?, demanda-t-il avec un certain dégoût mal caché.

\- Exactement, sourit-elle, s'obligeant à ne pas relever le ton de son interlocuteur (_elle se souvenait qu'il pouvait ou non leur interdire l'accès à la Salle de Mort, comme l'avait appelée Kingsley. Et il fallait ab-so-lu-ment qu'elle puisse y entrer, même seule_). Je suis sa fille.

Adalbert se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai… hum… été à Poudlard en même temps que ton père… Je devais avoir un an de moins que lui… Je ne me souvenais pas avoir entendu dire qu'il avait eu une fille, se reprit-il.

\- Il avait gardé le secret pour éviter que j'aie des ennuis avec Voldemort et son ordre pourri, expliqua Enora, vindicative, d'autant plus quand il a commencé à travailler dans le dos de son soi-disant maître pour renseigner Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Son ton calme et sûr poussa le Langue-de-Plomb à essayer de voir son ancien camarade d'un autre point de vue.

\- Je vois…

Il réfléchit quelques instants pour ensuite se tourner vers son patron.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de venir vous voir dans votre bureau en urgence ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, c'est assez simple. Harry Potter et Enora Rogue, ici présents, sont venus me demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans le Département des Mystères, et plus particulièrement la Salle de Mort.

\- Vous voulez aller dans la salle de l'Arche ?, interrogea alors MacMillan, sa casquette professionnelle dorénavant posée sur sa tête.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent du bonnet.

\- Et pour quoi faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui entrer dans mon département, que vous soyez ou non héros de guerre, ou que vous soyez enfant d'espion ou non.

Enora jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et soupira. C'était le moment de voir si les gens la prendraient pour une folle ou s'il la croirait dans son histoire. Elle exposa alors au Ministre et au Directeur du Département des Mystères tout ce qui s'était passé depuis plusieurs mois, tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur ses origines, comment ils avaient fait, ce que cela avait entrainé.

Tout.

Cela leur prit une bonne heure, et encore, Enora prenait des raccourcis pour rendre son récit plus succinct. Harry l'aidait à combler les trous et reprenait le cours du récit quand il se rendait compte que son amie avait la gorge sèche. Même s'il n'avait pas forcément vécu toutes les aventures que contait la rousse, il en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour pouvoir les raconter sans craindre de trop se tromper.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire, les deux hommes se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils comprenaient mieux la menace que pouvait être Lucius pour la demi-Elfe. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent sans parler, faisant, sans le vouloir, augmenter la tension de leurs deux interlocuteurs. Enfin, surtout celle d'Enora, qui voyait là sa seule chance de pouvoir un jour comprendre qui était sa mère. Bien qu'Harry soit son ami et que cela le touche, puisqu'il aurait voulu faire la même chose avec sa mère, il restait tout de même plus détendu que la rousse.

**oOo**

Gregory n'avait jamais vu son patron aussi appliqué et impliqué dans son travail depuis qu'il avait été embauché. Mais, si cela le surprenait, il ne disait rien. En effet, George était des plus tendu depuis que sa meilleure amie était partie au Ministère. Il était bien moins confiant que les autres sur l'issue de cette réunion avec Kingsley, même si c'était un ami. Il ne pouvait pas donner des privilèges à certaines personnes et pas à d'autres, même si celles-ci étaient des combattants de la bataille de Poudlard.

Alors, pour s'occuper l'esprit, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner et de virer dans sa boutique, trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait peur de voir Enora rentrer en pleurs au Terrier et de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire ou quoi faire pour la réconforter.

De son côté, dans son Manoir, Drago était encore plus pessimiste que le rouquin. Il savait que Kingsley ne pouvait se permettre que peu d'écart et que tous l'attendaient au tournant, même s'il avait été demandé par la population en tant que Ministre. Bien qu'il fasse du bon travail jusque-là, le sorcier marchait sur des œufs. Drago le savait très bien. En effet, Kingsley était venu le voir pour s'assurer lui-même des sentiments de Drago et se faire par la même occasion sa propre opinion sur le jeune homme, mettant de côté tous les préjugés qu'il avait pu avoir sur lui en le jugeant par rapport à son père. Le Ministre de la Magie avait été très clair et honnête autant sur la situation de Drago que sur la sienne. Le blond n'avait pu qu'apprécier. Mais il avait appris par cet entretien que Shacklebolt serait de ceux qui penserait au bien commun avant de penser à celui d'un petit bout de femme aussi joli soit-il.

Alors pour ne pas laisser ses pensées négatives prendre le dessus sur son humeur, Drago avait tout d'abord lut précisément les rapports que Blaise lui avait envoyés durant son absence. Il put de cette manière se mettre au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans son entreprise. Il lui restait juste quelques papiers administratifs à signer pour que Blaise puisse mettre en place les dernières nouveautés en termes de droit du travail pour les employés. Cela fait, Drago quitta son bureau au Manoir et reprit son réaménagement, chose qu'il avait laissée aux mains de son Elfe de Maison durant son voyage en Égypte. Il reprenait donc la main et inspectait tout ce qui avait été fait. Heureusement pour lui, Bitsy avait suivi ses demandes à la lettre. En fait, l'Elfe de Maison avait surtout déménagé les meubles dont le jeune Malefoy ne voulait plus, meubles qui lui rappelaient généralement de mauvais souvenirs. La seule chose à laquelle personne n'avait touché était la chambre à coucher de Narcissa. Drago portait toujours en lui cette espèce d'espoir malsain qui lui disait que bientôt sa mère reviendrait des États-Unis et qu'elle le serrerait dans ses bras lui disant combien il lui avait manqué. Il voulait que tout soit prêt pour l'accueillir. Seulement, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte du sanctuaire de sa mère. C'était le seul endroit dans la maison où Lucius ne pouvait pas entrer. Seuls sa mère, l'Elfe et lui pouvait s'y rendre. Drago soupçonnait un sort particulièrement complexe derrière ce phénomène. Il commença alors, sous l'œil attentif, mais discret, de Bitsy, à trier et ranger les affaires de sa mère.

Quelques heures plus tard, une lumineuse apparition prit position devant lui. C'était le patronus de George, sa pie bavarde. Elle lui annonçait que le Ministre avait rendu son verdict. Il était donc attendu au Terrier pour en connaître la teneur.

Ni une, ni deux, il conjura une veste qui apparut sur ses épaules et prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette entre ses doigts.

\- Terrier des Weasley !

Il arriva donc quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon de Molly et d'Arthur. La première était en train de s'activer en cuisine. Elle se retourna en l'entendant sortir de l'âtre.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Drago ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci.

La matriarche lui sourit et lui désigna le salon.

\- George, Enora et les autres s'y trouvent déjà.

\- Vous savez ce qui a été dit ?

\- Non… Enora n'a rien voulu dire tant que tu n'étais pas arrivé. Harry et elle n'ont rien laissé paraître. Cela frustre tout le monde, enfin… surtout George.

Drago retint un ricanement. Tout ce qui déplaisait au rouquin lui faisait plaisir. Il adorait pouvoir le taquiner. En s'avançant, il commença à ressentir une certaine tension, la nouvelle l'affectant, presque autant que sa petite amie. Petite amie qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai senti arriver, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner. On n'attendait plus que toi. Viens, ou George menace de lâcher toutes ses farces dans la maison, dit-elle en se détachant de lui et en le tirant par la main.

Même lui qui la connaissait comme personne, il ne savait pas dire de quelle sorte était la réponse qu'avait donné Kingsley à sa petite amie. Elle le fit asseoir auprès de George et d'Hermione sur le grand canapé du salon du Terrier. Molly les rejoignit et s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon. Les autres n'étaient pas présents parce qu'ils étaient au travail ou à Poudlard, pour Ginny. Harry se leva, alors qu'il était assis auprès de Ron, et se plaça aux côtés d'Enora. Maintenant que tout le monde était réuni, il put plus retenir aucune émotion. Son visage parla donc bien plus que tout ce que put dire son amie. Elle aussi avait du mal à se contenir.

Une larme.

Un sourire piteux.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt nous a refusé l'entrée au Département des Mystères, quelle que soit la salle où nous aurions voulu aller.

* * *

_Et voilà voilà ! C'est la fin ! _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !_

_A la revoyure !_


	52. Chapitre 52

_Salut salut !_

_Pas de grands discours aujourd'hui ! Je dois publier très vite !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages originaux et l'intrigue. De plus, l'image ne m'appartient pas !_

_Bonne lecture à tous _

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 52**

Tous restèrent abasourdis. Comment ça, « Kingsley Shacklebolt nous a refusé l'entrée au Département des Mystères » ? Molly sauta de son siège outrée. Elle se déplaça vite vers Enora pour la prendre dans ses bras, se voulant rassurante.

\- Oh ma petite… Ma chère petite… Je suis tellement désolée que ta démarche n'ait pas fonctionnée.

\- Mais… euh… Kingsley vous a-t-il donné une raison pour ça ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Enora et vit qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre, enserrée qu'elle était dans les bras de Molly, à la question d'Hermione.

\- Ouais… Et le pire, c'est que c'est une bonne raison.

Le brun allait poursuivre quand Molly relâcha Enora pour laisser son petit ami prendre le relai.

\- En fait, nous avons rencontré le chef du Département des Mystères et des Langues-de-Plomb, le père d'Ernie.

\- Ernie MacMillan ?, interrogea Ron. Celui qui avait dit en deuxième année ne pas croire que tu n'étais pas l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- Celui-là même. Nous lui avons expliqué la situation. Toute la situation. Les origines d'Enora l'ont beaucoup intéressé. J'étais presque sûr que si nous nous étions arrêtés là, ils nous auraient permis d'entrer au Département des Mystères. Seulement, Enora voulait être complètement honnête, ce que je comprends. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux éviter les secrets, d'autant plus que Shacklebolt était déjà au courant.

\- Vous leur avez parlé de mon père…

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago qui avait un visage dur et dont le ton froid montrait la répulsion que lui inspirait son géniteur.

\- Ouais… Et la menace qu'il représente pour Enora et son envie de la suivre dans ses recherches a fait beaucoup trop peur à MacMillan. D'autant plus quand on lui a parlé de ses dons de métamorphoses, ses dons pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Cela a eu le don de leur faire plus peur qu'autre chose. MacMillan a fait, dès notre départ, renforcé la sécurité de son Département.

\- Mais des Aurors pourraient vous protéger !, s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui, répondit alors Enora que Drago avait lâché, mais qu'il tenait par la main. Seulement, depuis la guerre, peu sont ceux qui se sont engagés. Alors le Ministre de la Magie nous a ne pas pouvoir se permettre d'en laisser de côté, parce qu'il avait des besoins plus urgent que de découvrir un autre monde.

\- En gros…, reprit Hermione après un silence, ils n'ont pas dit non, mais plus tard ?

\- Ouais… Mais plus tard, dans dix ou quinze ans, répondit Harry, sombre.

Tous grimacèrent et Enora serra plus fort la main de Drago. George se leva soudain. Il n'avait rien dit depuis que sa meilleure amie leur avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Puis, il se tourna vivement vers le reste de l'assemblée qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée… Mais elle ne va pas vous plaire, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

oOo

Harry grimaça. Depuis trois jours qu'ils revoyaient leur plan, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Seulement, plus rien ne lui permettait de reculer. Tout était minuté et le jeune homme avait peur de perdre le fil. Heureusement, Hermione avait aidé dans la conception. Ce n'était pas pour rien la sorcière qui avait l'esprit le plus brillant de sa génération pour rien. Son intervention avait pu rendre beaucoup de monde plus serein, tous étant sûrs qu'elle ne laisserait rien au hasard. Si au début cela avait agacé George, lui faisant se rendre compte que beaucoup croyait qu'il n'était pas capable de mener une action comme celle-ci sans anicroche, il avait été heureux que sa belle-sœur jette un coup d'œil dans ses affaires. En effet, elle avait pu alors pointer du doigt une part importante du plan qui devait être prise en compte : l'alibi.

Ce fut donc seulement au bout de trois jours que l'on put annoncer que le plan était fin prêts. Pour un souci de sécurité, seuls Hermione et George étaient au courant de la totalité des choses qui allaient être mises en place pour aider Enora. Parce que, oui. Le but premier de tout ce qu'avait organisé George, c'était de pouvoir aider sa meilleure amie à s'introduire au Ministère, au Département des Mystères et ensuite dans la Salle de la Mort.

oOo

Heureusement pour le plan, tous avaient accepté de participer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela rendait la tâche un peu plus facile.

George vérifia une deuxième fois s'il avait dans sa sacoche tout ce dont il avait besoin. Puis, il se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

Le Survivant hocha la tête en lui tendant une grande cape argentée dont l'étoffe évoquait la fluidité de l'eau et la légèreté de l'air. Le rouquin grimaça. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte de se glisser là-dessous. La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas faite pour recevoir trois personnes de taille adulte, même si certaines étaient plus petites que d'autres. En échange, il donna trois fioles au trio, chacune ayant un prénom inscrit dessus : Enora pour Hermione, George pour Ron et Drago pour Harry. Ce fut au tour des meilleurs amis de grimacer en cœur. Ils savaient pertinemment quel goût pouvait avoir le Polynectar pour en avoir pris assez durant leur scolarité et durant la guerre.

\- Les restes de la guerre, hein ?, demanda finalement Ron.

\- Ouais… Euh… Voilà les gourdes pour le cas où nous aurions besoin de plus de temps… Normalement, avec Hermione, on a calculé. Ça nous laisse au moins cinq heures, expliqua George.

La brune hocha du bonnet en souriant. Elle était persuadée que, contrairement aux autres opérations qu'ils avaient menées durant la guerre avec ses amis, celle-ci se passerait bien. Ils n'avaient pas toujours eu autant de temps de préparation.

\- Bon, je vais voir si les autres sont prêts, déclara George, sentant une appréhension autant agréable que gênante monter du creux de son ventre.

Il s'approcha de la chambre d'Enora au premier étage. Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit sans frapper et tomba sur un couple silencieux. Assis, la rousse avait la tête posée sur le torse de son amoureux et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, le regard dans le vide. Cette vision fit sourire George, qui trouvait que ce couple dégageait une certaine aura quand on les voyait en symbiose dans leurs émotions. Enora tourna le regard vers lui, l'ayant entendu arriver avant même qu'il n'entre.

\- C'est l'heure ?

Par cette question, elle sortit Drago de son hébétude. George, pour toute réponse, hocha la tête. Alors, Enora se leva permettant à son petit ami d'en faire de même. Elle adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami et ils descendirent tous les trois pour rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le salon.

\- Bien…, souffla George. Allons dans le jardin pour pouvoir transplaner jusque dans Londres.

Dans un même mouvement, les six jeunes gens sortirent du Terrier, laissèrent George poser un sort sur la maison pour rejoindre l'aire de transplanage.

\- T'as bien tout George ?, interrogea Hermione, un sourire bizarre aux lèvres, heureuse de retrouver l'aventure tout autant qu'elle était nerveuse.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

\- Bien.

Ainsi, un à un, tous disparurent avec un bruit sonore. Enora donna la main à George, le meilleur en transplanage d'escorte. En effet, la rousse n'avait pas encore eu le temps de passer son permis. Elle comptait le faire une fois toute cette histoire belle et bien terminée.

Avant avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch, les voilà arrivés dans une ruelle adjacente à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère. Alors, Enora, Drago et George se glissèrent sous la cape, faisant des pieds et des mains pour éviter de laisser apparaître quoi que ce soit. Enora jeta un sort de Mutisme ses compagnons et elle, pour être sûre qu'ils ne se feraient repérer par personne si l'un marchait sur le pied de l'autre.

À côté d'eux, le Trio d'Or de Poudlard ressortit les fioles de Polynectar que leur avait données George. Ils trinquèrent et burent. Ils lâchèrent leurs fioles et les firent disparaître d'un coup de baguette, en vérifiant qu'aucun Moldu ne passait par-là pour les voir. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois compagnons invisibles faisaient face à leurs copies conformes. Satisfaits, ils sortirent de la ruelle et se dirigèrent vers la cabine téléphonique rouge qu'Harry avait empruntée par deux fois lors de sa scolarité.

Ce fut alors qu'ils durent faire face à leur premier problème. Ne pouvant pas transplaner directement là-bas, prendre l'une des deux entrées des employées (les toilettes publiques ou les cheminées), George avait dû se résoudre à prendre l'entrée des visiteurs. Seulement, comme tous les Moldus le savent, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui sont passées par-là auparavant, il était difficile pour plus de deux personnes de rentrer en même temps dans la cabine. Six, c'était donc largement trop. D'autre part, Hermione avait vérifié auprès de Percy, qui travaillait au Département des Transports Magiques, que la cabine pouvait reconnaître et annuler n'importe quel sort de métamorphose. Les potions étaient donc utilisables. En effet, il n'existait à ce jour aucune potion d'invisibilité et seul le Polynectar était capable de métamorphoser quelqu'un en quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, c'était tellement temporaire que cela n'inquiétait personne, d'autant plus quand on connaissait la difficulté de cette potion. Il fallait aussi compter sur le fait qu'il fallait un mois pour la réaliser, ce qui rendait possible la détection de ces manœuvres. Heureusement pour les six jeunes, il leur restait largement de quoi pour subvenir à leur besoin en Polynectar. Mais, il restait le problème des trois autres cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité made in Weasley. En effet, depuis quelques temps, George travaillait sur une potion permettant de s'amincir au point de devenir aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas encore assez au point pour tenir plus de six minutes trente-trois et pour bien se déplacer. Normalement, cela devrait suffire pour le trajet en cabine. N'est-ce pas ?

Inspirant un bon coup et suppliant Merlin de faire que tout se passe bien, le rouquin distribua la potion à Drago et à Enora. Si celle-ci la but sans poser de question, faisant totalement confiance à son meilleur ami, Drago eut tout de même une toute petite hésitation. Elle ne dura pas bien longtemps quand on les poussa à entrer. Enora activa alors un chronomètre. Discrètement, George glissa sa baguette à Ron. Ce dernier savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il décrocha le téléphone qu'il mit à son oreille, leva sa main vers le clavier numérique de la cabine et tapa les chiffres : 6-2-4-4-2. Ensuite, un compartiment s'ouvrit pour que le sorcier mette sa baguette magique. Ron y posa celle de George.

\- Quel est le but de votre visite au Ministère de la Magie ?, interrogea une voix monocorde.

\- Nous venons voir le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avec qui nous avons rendez-vous, déclara Ron après avoir changé sa voix.

\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, monsieur Weasley.

Deux minutes.

\- Détection de Moldus. Veillez attendre quelques instants, merci.

La tension se faisait sentir. Tous les six pressaient les Moldus de se dépêcher de disparaître.

Trois minutes.

Quelques instants après, la cabine se mit à descendre doucement, le soulagement flottant dans l'air. La moitié du temps dont ils disposaient était déjà écoulé. Le voyage jusqu'au hall d'arrivée du Ministère leur prit encore deux minutes. Heureusement pour eux, au moment où ils sortirent de la cabine téléphonique, George, Enora et Drago reprirent forme normal. Quand la machine rendit la baguette de son frère, Ron la récupéra et essaya de la lui faire reprendre de manière discrète. L'ainé était soucieux, bien qu'il ne le dise pas aux autres (sort de mutisme oblige entre autres). Sa potion avait marché bien moins longtemps que ce qu'il avait pu tester auparavant. Cela aurait pu leur être fatal. Sur une note mentale, il s'enjoignit de reprendre ses recherches sur cette potion à leur retour du Ministère. Le point positif de cette surprise de taille était qu'ils pourraient se déplacer plus facilement. Seulement, il avait peur que cela ne se reproduise. En effet, il leur fallait reprendre cette potion quelques instants plus tard et son temps d'action avait été chronométré à la milliseconde près. S'ils reprenaient forme normale trop tôt, cela risquait d'être la fin de toute la mission. En effet, ils devaient prendre l'ascenseur, ascenseur qui était souvent bondé. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient jamais la place de rester invisible avec leur propre forme. Une boule d'appréhension grandit alors au creux de l'estomac de George, s'alourdissant de plus en plus tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'objet de son angoisse. Seulement, il ne laissa rien voir par ses compagnons. Ils suivirent donc Harry, Ron et Hermione, leur double pour un temps en attrapant une autre potion de George. Tous les six montèrent au premier étage, celui du bureau de Kingsley, et y laissèrent le Trio d'Or. La fausse Enora se retourna vers l'ascenseur qui se fermait et adressa un sourire à la cantonade, bien que trois personnes de l'épaisseur d'une feuille de papier sachent parfaitement que c'était à eux qu'elle s'adressait. Ceux-ci continuèrent leur bonhomme de chemin, sans pour autant s'empêcher de suer à grosses gouttes tant le temps semblait filer entre leurs doigts.

\- Neuvième étage, annonça une voix monocorde, semblable à celle qu'ils avaient entendue dans la cabine téléphonique qui n'en était pas une.

Heureusement pour eux, Hermione avait appuyé sur le bouton du neuvième, pestant contre elle-même à haute voix de sa maladresse. Cela permit à Enora, George et Drago de sortir sans se faire remarquer, tout en reprenant leur forme normale. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu leur raconter Harry, il n'y avait pas de long couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs portes. A la place, il y avait une porte noire avec deux gardes Aurors devant. Kingsley et MacMillan avaient dû demander à la faire construire pour réguler les allées et venues dans ce département. En voyant cela, Enora eut un coup de chaud très stressant qui venait autant d'elle que de son amoureux, même si celui-ci ne disait rien. De sa main moite, elle attrapa celle de Drago et la serra fortement avec un sourire angoissé. Il le lui rendit, puis se reconcentra sur ce qui allait se passer. George n'était pas bête. Il avait bien compris que cela serait bien mieux gardé que lorsqu'Harry et l'Armée de Dumbledore était venue. Il avait pris avec lui un de ses produits phare : la poudre de Sommeil. Doucement, ils s'approchèrent du premier garde sur leur gauche. Ils se placèrent d'un commun accord juste derrière lui. Drago, qui était le plus proche de l'homme, prit un peu de poudre entre ses doigts dans la bourse que lui montrait George et la lui lança à la figure. Le garde éternua et, tandis que les trois compagnons s'écartaient, il s'effondra sur le sol. Son collègue, alerté par sa chute, se précipita vers lui.

\- Félix !, s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de lui et en lui attrapant les épaules pour le secouer. Eh ! Félix ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Et, alors qu'il s'agitait autour de son ami, Enora, découvrant sans le vouloir leurs pieds, lui jeta sa propre pincée de poudre au visage.

\- Que… ?

Avant qu'il puisse réaliser, il était allongé sur son collègue et ils roupillaient en chœur. La rousse laissa échapper un sourire en les voyant comme cela. Puis, son esprit se reconcentra sur la mission qui les amenait à refuser d'obéir à un ordre direct du Ministre de la Magie. Tandis qu'elle et ses amis cherchaient le moyen d'ouvrir la porte, elle eut une pensée pour Harry, Hermione et Ron dans le bureau de Shacklebolt, enfin surtout pour Ron en y réfléchissant bien…

oOo

En effet, le rouquin, pour entrer dans son personnage, devait changer en tous points sa personnalité. Devenir enjoué, limite agaçant, quand lui était seulement joyeux. Devenir comique quand lui ne faisait que rire. Bref, aller bien plus en profondeur dans ses gestes et dans ses émotions qu'à son habitude : il lui fallait devenir exubérant. D'autant que c'est souvent quand on surjoue un rôle qu'on le joue à la perfection.

Heureusement que cela lui était déjà arrivé d'essayer d'imiter son frère. Il avait donc de cette expérience quelques automatismes. Seulement cela restait un exercice très compliqué. Mais il n'était pas seul ! Hermione et Harry étaient à ses côtés pour le soutenir comme en toutes circonstances depuis leur rencontre. Étant donné que c'était Ron qui devait mener la danse, les deux autres resteraient en retrait, n'intervenant que si c'était nécessaire, Harry pour faire son Malefoy qui chipote sur les détails et Hermione pour approuver ainsi qu'émettre son propre avis. Cela venait de leur couverture, qui servirait plus tard d'alibi aux véritables George, Drago et Enora : la précision pour ce qui était de la volonté du Ministre de la Magie par rapport aux farces qu'il avait demandé pour le premier avril. Il était convenu qu'ils essaient de glisser un mot insistant sur leur requête au Département des Mystères. Le Trio d'Or devait faire en sorte que l'échange dure assez longtemps pour que leurs amis puissent arriver à leurs fins tout en ayant un alibi en béton. Hermione, ayant moins de choses à dire, sachant que les deux garçons se débrouillaient à merveille (elle avait seulement eu besoin de détourner l'attention de Shacklebolt quand ses amis avaient ressenti la nécessité de reprendre du Polynectar), priait Merlin d'aider à la quête de leur double.

oOo

\- C'est bon ! Je sais !, s'écria Drago le plus bas possible.

George et Enora se tournèrent vers lui qui regardait depuis quelques secondes la scène dans son ensemble. Le blond se rapprocha d'eux et leur montra deux encoches dans le mur.

\- Ce sont des serrures, expliqua-t-il seulement.

Les deux autres suivirent leur propre fil de penser qui les mena vers la même conclusion. Il leur fallait insérer deux clés, probablement en même temps. Cela rappelait à Drago les principes des bombes moldues, où il fallait que deux personnes distinctes soient conscientes du geste qu'elles étaient en train d'accomplir en tournant leur clé. Ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de ses amis, se posèrent sur les hanches des deux gardes et ils y trouvèrent leur bonheur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago et George avaient chacun leur clé et s'étaient placés devant leur serrure. Seulement, ils étaient hésitants. Tout, jusqu'ici, avait si bien fonctionné, qu'ils avaient peur que leur plan ne rate. Enora leur sourit, elle leur faisant totalement confiance.

\- Quand faut y aller…

\- Faut y aller, reprit George en regardant le Serpentard à sa droite. À trois, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Un, commença Drago.

\- Deux, continua la rousse.

\- Trois, dit finalement George.

En même temps, ils entrèrent et tournèrent leur clé dans la serrure. Puis, instantanément, ils se crispèrent, attendant ce qui les ferait retourner au point de départ. Mais rien ne vint. Ils avaient réussi !

Se retenant de hurler dans le couloir apparemment désert, les trois jeunes gens se sourirent largement. Puis, Enora poussa la porte du Département des Mystères, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre.

* * *

_Bref !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour que j'avance et que je puisse m'améliorer ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent :)_


	53. Chapitre 53

_Bonsoir !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière seulement j'étais en stage BAFA 1 jusqu'à avant-hier. En plus je voulais vous publier un second chapitre, malheureusement j'ai eu un incident qui m'a obligée à retravailler la toiture du chalet où je dors pour les vacances. Alors j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire... Encore désolée..._

_Brefouille, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. L'image ne m'appartient pas, mais j'ai l'autorisation de la publier._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

Heureusement pour eux trois, Drago avait jeté sur leur dos la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter. En effet, bien que le Département des Mystères soit très restreint en termes d'accessibilité, il pouvait y avoir des Langues-de-Plomb derrière cette porte. Justement, c'était le cas.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sortait d'une des salles sur la gauche du couloir. S'il ne pouvait pas les voir, ce qui aurait pu les trahir était le bruit que produisait la porte d'entrée au département. Ce grincement sonore venant de gonds mal huilés depuis des années. Par chance, l'employé devant eux était un amateur de technologie moldue, voire même un Né-Moldu assez proche de sa culture d'origine. En effet, il avait un casque sur les oreilles, preuve qu'il devait avoir sur lui un lecteur-cassette. Aussi discrètement que possible, George referma la porte derrière eux. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement et sourirent de manière moqueuse en voyant l'homme se dandiner sur une musique qui leur était inconnue. Puis, se rappelant de l'urgence, Enora poussa ses compagnons à se bouger et à se diriger vers la porte de sa vision.

Doucement, ils se mirent mouvement. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs entrées sans s'attarder, une seule les intéressant vraiment. Quand ils aperçurent la troisième porte sur leur droite, leurs cœurs, presque à l'unisson, s'étaient mis à battre plus fort, plus vite dans leurs poitrines, l'adrénaline se diffusant de plus en plus vite dans leurs veines. Devant, ils se demandèrent comment ouvrir sans se faire remarquer. En effet, ils venaient de dépasser l'homme au casque audio qui se dandinait toujours. Seulement, même s'il n'entendait rien, il n'était pas aveugle et les trois jeunes gens se trouvaient exactement dans son champ de vision. La réponse vint alors très vite alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient entre eux du regard. Une femme au chignon strict sortit de la salle qu'ils convoitaient. Alors, sans même se concerter, ils se précipitèrent aussi silencieusement que possible dans l'ouverture qu'elle leur laissait. Drago, qui était le dernier de la file qu'ils formaient à trois, eut quelques sueurs froides en voyant la porte se refermer derrière eux, en manquant de justesse de bloquer la cape qui leur permettait cette visite incognito.

Un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce devant eux leur permit de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient totalement seuls. Pour le rester, Enora enleva la cape qui les protégeait et jeta un sort que lui avait appris Hermione. Seulement, quand elle le lança, la couleur bleue du sort sembla plus éclatante que ce que cela avait produit au Terrier, comme si sa magie avait en quelque sorte réagit avec celle qui embaumait l'endroit. Si elle avait remarqué quelque chose, elle n'en dit rien, puisque les garçons attirèrent son attention sur autre chose.

L'Arche.

Le Voile.

L'attraction qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis se renforçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce, vers la pièce maîtresse de celle-ci. Elle sentit à peine la légère pente sur laquelle était posée l'Arche. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, les garçons se précipitèrent vers elle, lui faisant quitter cette sorte de transe étrange dans laquelle elle était entrée en voyant le centre de la pièce. La rousse secoua la tête et se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire de remerciement.

\- Bon, commença Drago, c'est pas le tout, mais on devrait s'y mettre avant d'avoir des problèmes.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent à ces mots et ce fut plus concentrés qu'ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le Voile. Ce fut de cette manière qu'Enora put se protéger plus facilement de l'attraction que l'Arche semblait imposer à son esprit. Cela étant moindre chez George et Drago, ces derniers gardaient constamment un œil sur leur amie. Le blond se rapprocha et alla détailler les symboles gravés sur la pierre de l'Arche.

\- Cette écriture… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable, annonça-t-il à haute voix.

\- Même par rapport aux runes que nous avons déjà pu étudier ?

\- Même…

Enora se gratta la tête, perplexe. Comment allaient-ils en apprendre plus s'ils ne pouvaient pas déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ?

\- Venez voir !, s'écria George de l'autre bout de la pièce. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les amoureux allèrent vers lui et découvrirent, comme lui quelques instants auparavant, une table de travail.

\- C'est l'étude de la femme qui est sortie quand nous sommes entrés ?, demanda Enora, comme pour avoir une confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait déjà en son for intérieur.

\- J'imagine, surtout en voyant cette écriture, qui ne peut qu'être féminine, expliqua George. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelés. Sur les papiers du dessus, on peut voir les dernières notes qui ont été prises concernant l'Arche.

\- Fais voir, exigea doucement la rousse.

Sans rien toucher, de peur qu'un mécanisme de défense des documents privés ne se déclenche, le fils de Molly tira sa meilleure amie vers lui.

\- Là… Regarde…

Elle put lire différentes choses, certaines plus intéressantes que d'autres. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut l'analyse des écritures qui parsemaient l'Arche.

« _Écriture plus ancienne que la race humaine. Certaines formes sont reconnaissables, mais minoritaires. Confirmation la théorie de Feidenburg : serait-ce un des vestiges de la civilisation elfique disparue ? Mais qu'est-ce pour eux ?_ »

En lisant ces quelques mots, la mâchoire d'Enora se décrocha. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'objet de ces pensées et détailla la sculpture, concentrée sur un seul objectif : comprendre. Elle s'approcha du Voile, tout en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre qu'elle devait employer. Les deux garçons la suivirent pas à pas, tels deux ombres protectrices. Ils se crispèrent quand elle leva la main vers l'Arche, prête à la toucher du bout des doigts. Elle se figea cependant.

En effet, elle entendait des murmures incompréhensibles. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'avait voulu lui décrire Harry. Seulement, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, condition presque sine qua none pour pouvoir entendre ces voix. Mettant de côté cette réflexion, elle fit un pas de plus et, avant que Drago ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle toucha le Voile. Il sortit tout de suite sa baguette, s'attendant à lancer le sort habituel pour faire redescendre sa petite amie de sa transe lumineuse. Mais Enora n'entra pas en transe comme il s'y attendait. Au contraire, ce fut l'Arche qui s'illumina au contact des doigts fins de la rousse, sous les yeux ébahis des trois compères. Des images fusèrent dans son esprit, mais elles se succédaient trop vite pour pouvoir les saisir entièrement. De plus, Enora se recula rapidement, détachant sa main de la pierre froide du Voile. Tout aussi brusquement, la lumière s'éteignit. Elle se retourna vers George et Drago, cherchant des explications dans leur regard sur ce qui venait de se produire. Pour toute réponse, ils haussèrent des épaules, d'un geste inconsciemment synchrone. Si elle n'avait pas été dans cet état de stress intense, Enora aurait souri, voire même ri. Mais elle ne comprenait rien et son esprit embrouillé n'arrangeait rien. Et à voir les têtes de ses amis, ils étaient dans le même cas qu'elle. Alors, la jeune femme s'assit en tailleur face à l'objet de sa réflexion et laissa ses pensées faire le chemin qu'elles avaient à faire pour trouver une explication plausible à ce qui venait de se passer.

**oOo**

Un sourire. Ils étaient déjà passés par là. Un léger coup de botte dans les corps des deux hommes devant la porte du Département des Mystères pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours inconscients et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un grincement sinistre. Le sortilège de Désillusion ne tint pas après l'entrée dans le long couloir aux nombreuses portes.

La femme au chignon strict hurla en se tournant vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle eut juste le temps de se jeter sur sa baguette et de jeter un sort avant qu'un _Avada Kedavra _de toute beauté ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine. Le sort de la femme eut pour simple conséquence de déclencher l'alerte générale au sein du Département des Mystères. Un juron retentit. Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre de tous les côtés. Des Aurors ayant la permission spéciale de transplaner dans l'enceinte du Ministère de la Magie en cas d'alerte apparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

Des cris retentirent et des sorts fusèrent de part en part du couloir. L'homme au casque audio se retrouva salement amoché après avoir, dans un stupide acte de bravoure, voulu sauver un Auror d'un sort mortel.

La poignée de la troisième porte sur la droite fut tournée sur elle-même, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Un autre juron retentit, bien plus fleuri que le précédent. Alors de nombreux sorts furent jetés autant sur la porte que sur les Aurors. La destruction était au rendez-vous.

Lucius Malefoy était dans la place.

**oOo**

En entendant la sonnerie retentirent dans l'enceinte même de la salle de la Mort, les trois compagnons sursautèrent et se regardèrent, paniqués. Puis, comme le lui avait appris Ginny (_cette dernière avait récemment appris des techniques de relaxation_), Enora prit une grande inspiration pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque et, par la même occasion, réfréner la vague de peur pure qui lui étreignait le cœur. Ce fut à ce moment que tout prit sens dans sa tête.

\- Il faut entrer dans le Voile.

Les deux garçons, paniqués, ouvrirent de grands yeux en dévisageant leur amie.

\- Pardon ?, interrogea Drago, qui restait poli en toutes circonstances.

\- Oui… Tu as bien entendu… J'ai l'esprit aussi embrouillé que toi par cette alarme qui nous annonce que le temps presse, mais j'ai l'intime certitude que nous ne risquons rien à passer dans le Voile. Et puis, techniquement, c'est notre seule porte de…

Elle se tut en entendant la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la salle se tourner sur elle-même, ainsi que les différents sorts qui lui furent jetés dessus.

\- Par Merlin, Drago, souffla George, apeuré, bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le voir. C'est ton père.

Le blond trembla quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'essayer de faire bonne figure.

\- Si tu crois que c'est la seule solution No'… Je te fais confiance et on y va…

George hocha la tête, en accord avec les dires du Serpentard. La rousse sourit, un peu crispée.

\- Alors, on y va…

Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait posé quand elle s'était assise, enfourna dedans la cape d'Harry et gravit à nouveau la petite pente vers l'Arche. Au moment où elle allait traverser, une explosion la fit sursauter et reculer du Voile. Tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la salle. Au milieu de la fumée apparut rapidement un Lucius Malefoy déterminé, qui d'un coup de baguette ferma définitivement la pièce en remplaçant la porte détruite par des briques.

Aussi rapidement que possible, Drago, George et Enora réagirent instinctivement et sortirent leur baguette de leur poche. Ils la pointèrent ensemble vers l'intrus et lancèrent immédiatement un sort pour l'empêcher de nuire. Seulement, Lucius fut plus rapide et se protégea des trois attaques, ne laissant aucune d'elles le toucher. Drago serra des dents et se déplaça, à l'instar de George, vers la rousse pour la protéger du Mangemort qui lui voulait du mal.

Ce fut dans cet instant de stress intense que tout se mit à concorder dans l'esprit d'Enora. Toutes les images qui lui avaient été imposées prirent sens et elle comprit ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle repoussa la peur de son amoureux du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se concentrer sur son objectif : se déplacer le plus près possible de l'Arche. Une seule pensée parasitait sa concentration : elle demandait mentalement pardon à Kingsley pour avoir désobéi et avoir amené directement au sein du Ministère un dangereux fugitif.

\- Alors, c'est ici que se trouve la dernière étape vers le monde des Elfes ?, demanda de manière rhétorique Lucius. J'aurais dû m'en douter… Je vais enfin pouvoir permettre à mon seigneur et maître de rentrer en Angleterre dans le monde des vivants, et ce, définitivement ! Grâce à cela, il me pardonnera ma fuite sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard ! Il verra que j'ai toujours été là pour lui.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit dans la pièce. Le mur où se trouvait précédemment la porte se mit à trembler. Si Lucius se retourna pour vérifier que ce qu'il avait fabriqué tenait encore la route, il n'oubliait pas de garder un œil sur ses trois adversaires. Ces derniers, de leur côté, savaient qu'il leur serait difficile de l'attaquer même à trois. Ils se contentaient donc de rester en position défensive, qu'ils se savaient bien plus à même de maintenir.

\- Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que je veux savoir..., menaça l'homme.

\- Jamais, grinça George en se plaçant encore plus devant sa meilleure amie de manière à pouvoir se sacrifier.

Il savait qu'il était moins important qu'elle dans cette histoire, qu'elle seule pourrait être à même de savoir comment entrer dans le monde des Elfes. S'il devait mourir en ce jour, il n'aurait qu'un seul regret : celui de ne pas avoir pu revoir Bénédicte et de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer à quel point il tenait à elle. Non, il ne se considérait pas comme étant amoureux, mais il savait qu'il entretenait avec elle une relation spéciale, autant que celle qu'il avait avec Enora. Il aurait voulu le lui faire comprendre, qu'elle soit au courant.

\- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix… Drago, sache que je suis vraiment déçu de ton attitude rebelle…

Alors, Lucius lança deux _Avada Kedavra _d'affilée. Un sur George. Un autre sur son fils. Heureusement, Enora put se servir de ses étonnants réflexes pour lancer sur chacun des garçons un sort protecteur. Seulement, au lieu de totalement repousser le sort mortel, cela assomma Drago et George, malgré sa nouvelle puissance que lui procurait apparemment la présence de l'Arche. Ils s'effondrèrent avant même qu'Enora puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre tandis que Lucius s'approchait de la rousse avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant, à nous deux…

Ce fut alors le début d'un combat violent, sanguinaire. Un combat à mort pour l'une et un combat de soumission pour l'autre.

**oOo**

Dans le couloir du Département des Mystères, c'était l'affolement qui prédominait, et ce depuis que Lucius était apparu. Heureusement, l'arrivée des Aurors avait quelque peu calmé les esprits. Les policiers sorciers firent évacuer les quelques salles du peu de personnes qui travaillaient au sein du département. S'ils avaient fait preuve d'un calme apparent lorsqu'ils avaient transplané, les Aurors avaient vu leur anxiété grimper tandis que le temps passait depuis que Lucius Malefoy était entré dans la Salle de la Mort. Les moins angoissés avaient fait appel à leur sang-froid. Ce dernier leur avait permis de convoquer des briseurs de sorts qui travaillaient au Ministère pour essayer de détruire, voire même d'ébrécher le mur de brique construit par le Mangemort. Seulement, rien n'y faisait. L'un d'entre eux proposa que l'on fit appel à un de ceux qu'il considérait comme étant le meilleur de la profession en Angleterre : Bill Weasley qui travaillait pour Gringotts. Il arriva quelques minutes après et souffla un bon coup en se rendant compte de l'ampleur de la tâche, d'autant plus que ce genre de sorts n'était pas sa spécialité. D'autre part, son angoisse était des plus importantes. En effet, sa mère lui avait glissé le matin même que deux de ses frères allaient risquer la peau de leurs fesses aujourd'hui même au Ministère. Il était donc persuadé que dans cette salle ne se trouvait pas seulement l'un des seconds de Voldemort, mais aussi George ou Ron et leurs amis. Le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules se fit donc encore plus important. Il se creusa alors les méninges pour réussir à détruire le mur de briques qui lui faisait face. Par deux fois, il réussit à l'ébranler. Malheureusement, par deux fois, le mur tint bon.

\- Pourquoi ces Mangemorts sont-ils si forts en magie noire ?, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

En effet, dans ce qu'il avait pu remarquer durant son examen, le sort utilisé par Lucius aurait pu paraître anodin si personne ne s'était essayé à le détruire volontairement. Il était impossible pour la bonne magie de maintenir de cette manière un mur sans l'appui d'une autre, bien plus sombre et dangereuse à utiliser.

Après son dixième essai mûrement réfléchi, Bill comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien seul, et ce, même avec l'aide de tous les briseurs de sorts qu'il avait à disposition. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'expérience dans ce genre de sorts. Il n'en connaissait qu'un qui sache parfaitement se débarasser de ce style d'obstacle. Ou plutôt qu'une.

Bénédicte.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se tourna vers le Ministre qui venait d'arriver accompagné par des Enora, George et Drago inquiets comme personne et qui regardaient avec insistance l'endroit où à peine dix minutes plus tôt se trouvait une porte. L'œil exercé de Bill à savoir déterminer le vrai du faux remarqua immédiatement que George n'était pas lui-même. Il en était de même de Drago et d'Enora, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en constater les rares fois où il les avait rencontrés. Il rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et se reconcentra sur la demande qu'il avait à faire auprès du Ministre. Pour l'instant, c'était le plus important, puisque, plus le temps passait, plus le risque qu'une catastrophe se produise augmentait en flèche.

\- Kingsley… J'ai besoin que vous fassiez venir une briseuse de sorts française de ma connaissance qui est bien plus calée que moi sur le genre de sorts auquel nous avons affaire.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Shacklebolt ne posa pas plus de questions à Bill. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Quel est son nom et où pouvons-nous la trouver ?

\- Bénédicte Vallon et elle se trouve en Égypte. Au Caire, plus précisément.

\- Je vois, répondit simplement le Ministre de la Magie, tandis que son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. George, dit-il en se tournant vers le rouquin, avec l'Auror Trevor que voici, vous allez aller chercher votre amie Bénédicte que vous avez rencontrée au Caire et la ramener le plus vite possible ici. Voici un Portoloin qui est programmé pour vous mener à la destination de votre choix dans l'instant. Vous pourrez partir d'ici, mais pour rentrer, vous ne pourrez que passer par le grand hall. Vous avez bien compris ?

\- Oui…

Bill s'approcha alors de son frère et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Écoute Ron…

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant son ainé chuchoter son prénom et l'écouta plus attentivement.

\- Oui, je sais que c'est toi… J'imagine que George est dans la Salle de la Mort… Mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut que tu penses au bureau de Bénédicte Vallon sur le chemin de Râ au Caire, ok ?

Ronald hocha la tête, comprenant que son frère était en train de l'aider du mieux qui le pouvait.

\- Allons-y, annonça le rouquin de la voix la plus sûre qu'il lui était possible de produire.

L'Auror Trevor hocha la tête et toucha le Portoloin. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Enora s'avança, à l'instar de Drago.

\- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour aider ?

Bill sourit discrètement, reconnaissant nettement la manière de parler d'Hermione. Il comprit donc que son frère ainsi que sa petite amie et son meilleur ami avaient bu du Polynectar, donnant de cette manière une sorte d'alibi aux vrais Enora, Drago et George, qui étaient sûrement dans la Salle de la Mort. Ce plan était génial. Seulement, son frère était en danger de mort.

\- Aidez les Aurors à sécuriser l'endroit du mieux que vous le pouvez, ordonna Kingsley. Et vous Bill, continuez à essayer de détruire ce mur magique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix retentit dans le couloir.

\- Je ne comprends rien George ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Bénédicte !, s'écria Bill.

Cela fit rapidement redescendre la pression qui menaçait de faire exploser le cerveau de la brunette. Celle-ci posa ses yeux sur son ami et se précipita vers lui en jetant un regard suspicieux vers George.

\- Bill ! Je ne comprends rien ! George est trop bizarre ! Il…

L'ainé des Weasley la fit taire d'un coup d'œil qui voulait dire « tu comprendras plus tard ». Elle hocha la tête, comprenant tout de suite qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire de plus.

\- Bien… Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

L'homme lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots techniques que seuls les briseurs de sorts professionnels pouvaient comprendre. En entendant citer le nom de Lucius Malefoy, elle comprit l'entière urgence de la situation. Si le Mangemort était là, c'était qu'Enora, George et Drago avaient trouvé le moyen d'entrer chez les Elfes. Seulement, ils étaient tous les trois présents dans le couloir. Alors, comment…

\- Polynectar, murmura-t-elle.

Bill hocha la tête. L'angoisse de la jeune femme augmenta sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à ces trois personnes et elle aurait vraiment des difficultés à supporter qu'il leur soit fait du mal, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les quatre.

\- Bon… Mettons-nous au travail…

Bénédicte examina elle-même la portion du mur qu'ils devaient détruire pour se faire sa propre opinion. Sa concentration sur sa tâche repoussa d'elle-même la pression et l'angoisse qui lui enserraient le cœur. Ce fut donc étrangement sereine qu'elle sourit à son ami qui était resté en retrait durant son examen.

\- J'ai trouvé comme faire.

**oOo**

Enora ployait depuis quelques minutes sous le coup des sorts incessants du géniteur maléfique de son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui faire mal. Seulement, elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment capable de lancer le sort de mort, que ce soit sur lui ou sur n'importe qui d'autre, et ce, malgré l'urgence de la situation. Lucius le savait parfaitement et la narguait tandis qu'il lui lançait de manière incessante _Imperium _sur _Imperium_. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la soumettre. Après, il pourrait la tuer, ou laisser son maître le faire. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il déciderait le moment venu.

De son œil perçant, Enora remarqua que George et Drago était en train de se réveiller. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement et continua de sa battre comme une lionne autant pour se protéger elle que pour protéger ses amis. Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi c'était que derrière le mur on semblait avoir arrêté de se battre pour le détruire.

Laissant cette idée de côté, elle lança toute la concentration qui lui restait dans la bataille. Elle fit en sorte que Drago et George se trouvent dans le dos de Lucius pour qu'ils puissent se réveiller sans que le Mangemort puisse les voir. Malheureusement, la rousse fatiguait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mener correctement où elle le voulait le père de son petit ami.

\- Tu vas m'obéir !, mugit-il.

\- Jamais !

Elle lui lança un dernier sort qui transforma l'air autour de lui en fumée. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers George et Drago. Ils étaient encore sonnés mais réveillés.

\- Venez avec moi, les pressa-t-elle.

Ils se relevèrent difficilement tandis que la rousse jetait des regards inquiets au nuage rugissant du Mangemort qui en était presque dégagé. Elle les traina de toutes ses dernières forces vers l'Arche.

\- Ô Magie, reine de la vie et de la mort, mère des mystères, permet-nous d'entrer au sein de ton royaume le plus pur.

L'arcade autour du Voile s'illumina comme lorsqu'Enora l'avait touchée. Jetant un dernier regard derrière elle vers un Lucius à nouveau visible et voyant, la rousse poussa George et Drago dans le Voile pour y entrer à son tour.

À cet instant, ils disparurent.

À cet instant, Lucius hurla de frustration et courut vers le Voile.

À cet instant, le mur magique s'effondra, laissant Bénédicte, Bill, le Ministre de la Magie, les Aurors, Ron, Hermione et Harry débouler.

Tous purent observer l'arcade encore illuminer.

Tous purent observer, impuissants, un Lucius Malefoy courant dans le Voile à son tour.

Tous purent observer l'Arche s'éteindre.

Ils avaient perdu un dangereux sorcier dans les méandres du monde des Elfes.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Dites-moi tout !_

_À la revoyure !_


	54. Chapitre 54

_Salut salut les petits loups !_

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! C'est mon cas ! Je bronze, je lis, je nage dans la piscine, je mange bien, je suis allée chez le coiffeur ! Bref la vie est belle !_

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre en vitesse en pensant à ma sœur qui me torturait (gentiment je vous rassure) pour que je l'écrive._

**_Réponse à la review anonyme au chapitre 4 :_**

_Titi04 : Je suis désolée de m'être trompée. Il est vrai que je ne souvenais pas de cela dans les films, sur lesquels je m'appuie le plus, bien que je fasse de mon mieux pour être aussi raccord avec les livres. Quand je reprendrai ma fiction après que je l'ai finie, je modifierai cette partie de l'histoire, sachant que cela peut gêner d'autres lecteurs que toi. J'espère que la suite va te plaire quand même. Continue à me dire ce que tu penses de ce que j'écris, ça me fait très plaisir ! À bientôt !_

_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. L'image associée à ma fiction ne m'appartient pas mais j'ai tous les droits pour la publier comme telle._

_Brefouille !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 54**

\- Merde ! Merde et remerde !

Bénédicte se tirait les cheveux et faisait les cents pas devant l'Arche.

\- Comment c'est possible ?! À une ou deux secondes près, on l'attrapait ! J'aurais dû tout de suite me mettre au travail ! Il aurait fallu qu'on m'explique tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la situation durant le trajet jusqu'ici ! Mais non, ce n'était pas possible ! Merde !

Bill s'approcha prudemment de la lionne en face de lui qui lui donnait le tournis. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit tristement.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et tu le sais, chuchota-t-il, sachant parfaitement que tous les gens autour d'eux épiaient leur échange. Tu as réagi en professionnelle le temps de l'intervention. C'est l'après qui échappe à ton contrôle. Reprends-toi un peu par Merlin ! Même si la disparition de Lucius te touche parce que tu sais à quel point il est dangereux pour l'avoir rencontré, tu ne dois pas en faire trop… Tu risquerais de démasquer nos amis communs, qui ne sont pas censés avoir pris le même chemin que ce psychopathe de Mangemort il y a quelques minutes.

\- Oui… Je sais…, reprit-elle sur le même ton. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus pour qu'ils puissent être en sécurité dans ce monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Et non ! J'ai réussi à les enfoncer un peu plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour eux… Tu les connais un peu en plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont capables de s'adapter à beaucoup de situations, même les plus improbables. Et puis, le fait qu'ils se rendent dans le vrai monde d'Enora peut être un avantage pour eux.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda la jeune femme, qui, trop angoissée, ne pouvait pas vraiment réfléchir.

\- Eh bien, Enora est une Elfe… Bon, peut-être pas entièrement, se reprit Bill sous le regard de son amie, mais une Elfe quand même. Elle aura plus de crédibilité que l'autre fou.

Bénédicte haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Son inquiétude était trop grande et elle préférait se ronger les sangs en silence, protégeant ainsi Enora, Drago et George comme elle le pouvait.

Soudain, une Enora fit irruption dans son champ de vision.

\- Nous allons devoir rentrer au Terrier… Nous sommes à cours de…

\- À cours de quoi ?, interrogea Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Celui-ci s'était rapproché du duo d'amis en même temps qu'Hermione déguisée en Enora.

\- À cours de potion vitaminée pour Drago qui sort tout juste d'un gros rhume. On avait pris juste de quoi pour l'entretien, étant donné qu'il avait insisté pour être là, malgré le fait qu'il sorte juste de convalescence.

L'improvisation d'Hermione sembla passer comme un souafle dans un anneau sans gardien. Kingsley hocha la tête.

\- Alors, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Dites à monsieur Malefoy de bien se soigner.

Hermione sourit et assura de le faire. Elle s'éloigna.

\- Hum… Mademoiselle Rogue ?

La jeune femme mit un temps avant de réagir à l'interjection.

\- Euh… Oui, monsieur le Ministre ?

\- Pourriez-vous aussi, si vous le croisez, faire venir Harry Potter dans les plus brefs délais au Ministère ? J'ai cru comprendre que, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, il passait beaucoup de temps chez Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Hermione-Enora sourit et acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr. Sachez d'ailleurs qu'en rentrant, nous nous mettrons, avec George, tout de suite au travail sur votre projet.

\- Parfait, sourit le Ministre. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans ces temps compliqués.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement après cet échange, emmenant avec elle un George et un Drago pressés. Après qu'ils aient disparu, le Ministre de la Magie se tourna vers les deux briseurs de sorts.

\- Bon… Maintenant que nous sommes un tant soit peu seuls, dites-moi tout.

Les battements cardiaques des deux amis s'accélérèrent sans qu'ils puissent les en empêcher. Ils se jetèrent un regard perplexe et angoissé.

\- Vous dire quoi ?, demanda Bill, tâchant de conserver au mieux son calme.

\- Si vous avez une quelconque idée de comment faire pour récupérer notre cher Lucius et s'il est récupérable.

Bénédicte et Bill firent en sorte de ne pas montrer leur soulagement et expliquèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient ce qu'ils savaient. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait étudié cet artéfact de toute leur carrière et en avait seulement entendu parler par le biais de leurs cours, qui n'en disaient que peu de choses. Le Ministre soupira.

\- C'est bien ce dont je me doutais… D'autant que la jeune Langue-de-Plomb qui a été tuée par Malefoy, mademoiselle Daphné Havershow, était celle qui étudiait le Voile depuis quelques années. En outre, avec sa mort, toutes ses notes ont été réduites à néant à cause d'un sort posé sur les parchemins que les Langues-de-Plomb utilisent. Cela permet de faire en sorte que des personnes mal intentionnées ne tombent pas sur leurs recherches si la mort du chercheur n'est pas accidentelle ou causée par la vieillesse.

Bill hocha du bonnet.

\- Je connais ce principe. C'est le même pour nous à la banque.

Il balaya du regard la salle qui s'emplissait de monde au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Des Aurors enquêtant sur la scène pour voir s'il y avait des indices utilisables mais aussi des Langues-de-Plomb qui avaient connu la défunte. Bénédicte se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante.

\- Vous avez une question à me poser ?, demanda le chef de l'État sorcier.

\- Oui… Je me souviens qu'Enora, George et Drago avaient parlé de cette salle pour leur enquête sur les Elfes… Vous pensez que Lucius en a eu vent et qu'il a réussi à comprendre comment entrer dans le monde des Elfes ?

La jeune femme ignora le regard de Bill. Elle faisait de son mieux pour savoir si le Ministre soupçonnait quelque chose et voir ce qu'il savait de ce que recherchait Enora.

\- C'est vrai que, vous aussi, vous êtes au courant de toute l'affaire Rogue… Il est très probable que Malefoy père ait trouvé un écrit ancien pour confirmer que la porte du monde des Elfes est le Voile et lui indiquer la manière de procéder pour y entrer. Il n'aura sûrement même pas eu besoin des notes de mademoiselle Havershow…

\- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?, demande finalement Bill après un silence.

\- Nous ? Mademoiselle Valon, vous n'avez aucune obligation ici, même si vous avez rencontré Lucius Malefoy et qu'il a failli vous tuer.

\- J'y tiens !

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna le Ministre.

\- Oui, reprit la jeune femme plus calmement se rendant compte de son excitation un peu démesurée. J'ai la rancune tenace… Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi sans rien faire alors que je sais pertinemment que je peux vous aider à retrouver ce fou furieux.

Bill sourit en voyant la véhémence de son amie. Il savait qu'en plus de la rancune qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de Lucius elle voulait plus que tout sauver ses amis perdus. Le fait que Kingsley sourit à son tour étonna un peu les deux briseurs de sorts.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes la bienvenue. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser une aide qui pourrait être décisive dans les circonstances actuelles.

Bénédicte eut un petit air triomphant sur le visage.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas monsieur, affirma-t-elle avec son petit accent français.

\- J'espère bien… J'espère bien…, soupira l'ancien Auror. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Bill hocha la tête. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La vie de l'un de ses frères était en jeu.

**oOo**

Enora se sentait toute molle et toute légère. Mais quand elle testa sa consistance en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, elle se trouva aussi solide qu'auparavant. Autour d'elle, tout était gris, tout était en mouvement. Elle se sentait comme attristée par ce décor. Elle avait toujours les mains posées sur le bas du dos des deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à y trouver un Lucius furieux ou à y voir la salle de la Mort. Mais rien de tout cela. C'était la même chose que ce qu'elle pouvait voir devant elle. Du gris. Elle grimaça.

\- Comment on sort de là ?, demanda George, exprimant exactement la pensée d'Enora.

\- Honnêtement ? Aucune idée, répondit Drago.

\- Eh bah, on est mal parti…

De son côté, Enora, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle se déplaça de côté. Ne voulant pas lâcher ses compagnons, elle les entraîna avec elle. Après deux pas de crabe, elle rencontra une résistance dans son avancée. Elle fit de même à l'opposé. Elle fit aussi la connaissance de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?, interrogea Drago qui, n'étant pas télépathe, ne pouvait pas suivre les pensées de sa petite amie.

\- Je suis en train de découvrir notre environnement. D'après ce que je viens de voir, nous sommes dans une sorte de couloir. Je propose que nous avancions droit devant nous.

\- Je n'ai aucune meilleure idée…, soupira George.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Alors allons-y.

Et ils se mirent en marche. Ils déambulèrent un long moment sans qu'ils puissent quantifier le temps de manière précise. Il s'avéra que la théorie d'Enora était juste. En effet, plusieurs fois les garçons eurent mal au nez pour avoir rencontré un mur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, chose due au décor. Après deux virages, ils marchèrent en glissant lentement leurs pieds en avant, vérifiant par cette occasion si le sol était toujours présent et si un nouveau mur se présentait. Au bout d'un certain temps, leur technique du je-glisse-le-pied-en-avant-pour-prévenir-tout-danger fut fructueuse pour un autre danger qu'un mur. En effet, le bout de la chaussure de Drago disparut dans le gris qui les entourait. Effrayé, il ramena très vite son pied vers lui, surprenant autant George qu'Enora qui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Le rouquin stoppa à son tour tout mouvement en direction de la suite du chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il en regardant son ami. Un autre mur ?

Drago secoua la tête négativement.

\- Alors quoi ?, reprit sa petite amie.

\- George… Essaie d'avancer, s'il te plait.

Fronçant les sourcils, le fils de Molly fit ce que le blond lui avait demandé. En disant « s'il te plait », chose qui n'était pas très habituelle. Alors, il avança son pied en glissant contre le sol jusqu'à ce que lui aussi traverse le gris et voit disparaître le bout de son pied.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-il.

Enora, elle, resta bouche bée.

\- Vous croyez que…, commença George en chuchotant, comme si on pouvait les entendre.

\- Que c'est la fin de notre voyage dans ce vide grisâtre et déprimant ?, termina Enora. Oui, je pense que c'est le cas.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses deux compagnons.

\- À trois, on y va ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

\- Bien. Un.

Ils glissèrent ensemble vers ce mur qui n'était pas palpable.

\- Deux.

Les garçons étaient juste à la frontière de cet inconnu vers lequel ils s'avançaient.

\- Trois.

Enora attrapa leurs mains et fonça tête baissée. Ils sentirent alors le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Pas palpable ce sol non plus.

**oOo**

Que du gris. Encore du gris.

Que des bosses. Encore des bosses.

Mais tout ce mal valait bien le retour du maître.

\- Maître ! J'espère que vous saurez reconnaître tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous faire revenir d'entre les morts une nouvelle fois. Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Le monde non plus d'ailleurs et il n'est pas près de le faire ! Même si dorénavant, la plupart prononce votre nom de manière désinvolte, vous saurez le leur faire payer le moment venu ! Je le leur garantis !

Lucius Malefoy continua donc d'avancer au petit bonheur la chance. Il mettait les mains devant lui pour prévenir d'éventuelles blessures qui pourraient ternir sa beauté naturelle. Il maudit tous les autres membres de sa confrérie détruite d'avoir succombé ou de s'être laissé faire prisonnier. Ils auraient pu lui être utiles dans cette aventure. Puis une pensée lui vint. Tous autant qu'ils étaient étaient majoritairement des incapables. Il valait mieux que ce travail d'une importance capitale soit faite par lui. Lucius ne voulait en aucun cas risquer de tout gâcher, surtout aussi près du but.

**oOo**

Ils arrivaient. Ils étaient trois cette fois-ci. C'était les trois plus impliqués dans la recherche de notre monde. Mon Supra-Golem m'avait bien prévenu. Et la fille de la Précieuse qui faisait partie de ce groupe… Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qu'il se passerait quand ils poseront ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur le sol elfique. Seulement, je n'avais pas à réfléchir quelle que fut ma réflexion. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était ce que j'avais promis à ma dame des années auparavant.

_Tout ce que j'avais à faire pouvait se résumer en quelques mots simples._

_Protéger la fille de la Précieuse._

**oOo**

\- Par la barbe verte à pois rouges de Merlin !, s'exclama George.

Cela résumait assez bien tout ce que les trois amis pensaient. Que dire d'autre face à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ? Ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de promontoire rocheux avec quelques touffes d'herbes ici et là. À deux ou trois mètres sous eux, il y avait un immense lac alimenté par deux cascades de part et d'autre de leur position. Tout autour du grand point d'eau se trouvait une forêt dense. Elle leur semblait millénaire, les arbres affleurant leur promontoire. S'ils se penchaient, ils pourraient parfaitement caresser le feuillage verdoyant qui leur paraissait si doux au toucher. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ce paysage digne de l'Éden qui avait incité George à pousser une exclamation pareille. En effet, derrière le lac, derrière la luxuriante forêt se trouvait une ville comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu de pareille. Les bâtiments étaient blancs comme l'ivoire et dessus se reflétaient les rayons du soleil argent. La ville était de toute beauté.

\- Vous pensez que ce que nous cherchons est là-bas ?

George et Drago se tournèrent vers Enora avec un sourire encourageant. Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de répondre.

\- On en est sûr.

\- Mais moi, reprit Drago, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est mon père. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il a réussi à nous suivre.

\- Tu le vois derrière nous ?, le railla George. Je suis convaincu qu'il a été attrapé avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Le blond lui lança un regard peu rassuré.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Bon, commença Enora. C'est pas le tout, mais faudrait qu'on se bouge si on veut pouvoir voir la ville avant le soir. Sinon, on sera obligé de dormir dans la forêt. Cela peut être vraiment dangereux. Nous ne la connaissons pas et nous ne savons pas quel genre de bêtes peut y séjourner.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Nous ne savons pas si elles sont ou non sensibles à notre magie. Allons-y.

Et ils se mirent à nouveau en marche.

Si au bout de deux heures de marche George et Drago semblaient commencer à fatiguer, c'était tout le contraire pour Enora. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait paraissait la rendre plus forte, plus résistante, plus endurante et plus belle aussi, comme si ce monde la purifiait, comme si ce monde lui faisait découvrir sa vraie nature. Plus elle s'avançait, plus son sourire grandissait. Elle se sentait chez-elle. Ces constatations lui faisaient peur. Elle était aussi chez elle en Angleterre, mais ce n'était pas pareil. En Angleterre, elle faisait partie d'un monde. En ce lieu féérique, elle faisait partie du monde. C'était une énorme différence. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi elle. Seulement, à cause de ça, elle craignait déjà le moment où elle devrait retourner en Angleterre, terre où elle avait vécu toute son enfance, toute sa vie jusqu'à ce jour précis.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle avait fini par confier son sac à Drago pour pouvoir courir de gauche à droite, humer plus facilement une fleur qui lui paraissait belle, qui sentait bon la nouveauté, découvrir le nouvel environnement dans lequel ils étaient en train d'évoluer. Les garçons la regardaient faire en souriant et eux aussi se sentaient différents depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Comme s'ils étaient réparés de l'intérieur. Leurs peines étaient toujours présentes, mais la douleur qui leur était associée s'était évanouie. C'était aussi comme si frère, mère, parents, amis marchaient lestement dès à présent à leurs côtés, alors qu'auparavant ils étaient des poids très lourds accrochés à leur cœur. Les garçons ne savaient pas quelle magie opérait ici, mais elle était vraiment des plus agréables.

Finalement, après un long moment de marche, George réclama une pause, chose qui plut à Drago qui soupira de soulagement. Enora s'arrêta donc et s'assit sur une racine d'arbre auprès de ses amis. Ils discutèrent ensemble de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et de leurs impressions le temps de se reposer.

Soudain, Enora se figea et fit signe à ses compagnons de se taire. Surpris, ils obéirent sans poser de questions. Les sens de leur amie semblaient aussi s'être développés. Elle leur montra son oreille, leur signifiant qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose. Tout doucement, les trois amis sortirent leur baguette en grimaçant. Ils ne les avaient pas testés et ne savaient donc pas ce que cela donnerait quand ils devraient les utiliser. Ils étaient sûrs que la magie existait dans ce monde, l'exemple en était Enora. Seulement, sa forme leur était inconnue.

Ils se positionnèrent alors dos à dos en cercle autour de leur campement, leurs yeux scrutant de tous côtés.

\- Retournez-vous doucement en laissant tomber vos baguettes et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Tendus et saisis, les trois compagnons d'aventures se tournèrent, obéissant à l'ordre qui leur avait été donné. Leurs baguettes tombèrent donc au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ils découvrirent que des Elfes avaient pris possession de leur campement dans le plus grand silence en passant par les branches de l'arbre contre lequel ils se reposaient. Seulement, quand ils découvrirent qui dirigeait l'escadron, le souffle des jeunes gens se coupèrent de stupeur. Devant eux, au centre des Elfes qui les tenaient en joug de leur arc bandé d'une flèche pointue se tenait un autre Elfe dont le visage leur était connu : c'était le créateur des deux Supra-Golems.

\- Je vous salue, dit-il. Je me présente : mon nom est Fëanturi.

\- Maître des esprits, murmura Enora, sans savoir d'où cette intuition lui venait.

\- En effet, sourit l'Elfe. Je suis très heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance après ce que m'a rapporté mon Supra-Golem, vous savez, celui qui était caché à l'une des entrées de la Grande Bibliothèque des Finwë.

\- Des Finwë ?, demanda George, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est de cette manière que vous nommez les Égyptiens ?

\- Non, répondit simplement Fëanturi avec un regard malicieux vers Enora.

\- Cela signifie « mortels ». C'est le nom que les Elfes donnent aux humains.

\- Exact, fille de la Précieuse.

\- Mais comment… ?, commença George.

Tout à coup, un bruit inaudible pour le commun des mortels fit dresser l'oreille de tous les Elfes, ainsi que celle d'Enora. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers un point qu'ils fixèrent. Mais rien ne vint.

\- Nous ne devrions pas rester là, annonça Fëanturi en murmurant juste assez fort pour que George et Drago puissent saisir ce qu'il disait.

D'un regard, l'Elfe fit remballer aux trois jeunes les questions qu'ils auraient eu envie de poser. Très vite, ils remballèrent le campement, tandis que les Elfes surveillaient leurs arrières. Quand tout fut rangé dans le sac d'Enora, ils se mirent en route vers… Ils ne savaient pas vers où. Ils avaient juste compris que ce serait un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Si Enora arrivait à suivre le rythme imposé par les Elfes, c'était moins les cas des deux garçons. Même si la guerre et le Quidditch les avaient rendus assez endurants, ils n'avaient pas la condition physique des plus grands sportifs. Ce fut donc à bout de souffle qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur but.

Dans une clairière invisible depuis l'extérieur (_il fallait en connaître le chemin pour la trouver_), Enora, George et Drago découvrirent un village. Tout y était bâti en bois, en mousse et en grandes feuilles d'une espèce d'arbre inconnu des sorciers anglais. Un des Elfes lança une sorte de cri perçant qui ressemblait à un hululement enroué. Dès qu'il eut fini, sortirent des maisonnettes d'autres Elfes. Quand ils furent tous dehors, ils étaient presque sûrs d'en dénombrer au moins deux ou trois centaines. Sans compter les enfants et les bébés. Ils ne semblaient pas vivre dans le faste, mais ne manquait apparemment de rien. Les garçons comparaient tous les Elfes adultes qu'ils pouvaient voir avec leur amie. Aucun n'était roux. Était-ce une qualité des Précieuses uniquement ? Enora, elle, avait surtout vu que, depuis que les habitants du village étaient sortis, ils ne faisaient que la regarder, elle, en chuchotant tellement bas entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait rien saisir de leurs échanges.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas rejoint la ville que nous avons pu voir quand nous sommes arrivés ?, demanda doucement Enora, les yeux encore écarquillés de ce qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle.

Fëanturi sourit indulgemment.

\- Venez par ici, dit-il en leur montrant l'unique arbre qui était au centre de la clairière. Nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Il les poussa donc vers les grosses racines qui faisaient de parfaits sièges et les invita à s'asseoir. Au moment même où la rousse posa ses fesses sur la racine aux côtés de Drago, d'un seul et même mouvement, tous les Elfes firent pareil, s'installant directement sur le sol. Cela eut le don de faire peur à Enora tout en l'intriguant davantage sur le pourquoi du comment.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, dit simplement Fëanturi, prenant le ton du conteur.

**oOo**

Bénédicte et Bill se faisaient face, assis à leur plan de travail. La jeune femme mâchouillait allègrement le bout de sa plume, sous le regard rieur de son ami.

\- Bon. Reprenons depuis le début.

Le sérieux revint rapidement. Bénédicte passa alors en revue toutes ses notes.

\- Nous savons que mademoiselle Havershow venait de faire une grande découverte, puisqu'elle en a glissé un mot à son chef, monsieur MacMillan, après être sortie de la pièce. Seulement, il avait besoin d'aller au petit coin et il lui a recommandé de lui faire un rapport écrit là-dessus. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est revenue vers la salle de la Mort et qu'elle est morte, tuée par Lucius Malefoy. Malheureusement, à cause de cette envie pressante, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle a trouvé. La seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs après examen de l'Arche, c'est que ce qu'il y a écrit dessus n'est pas en alphabet runique et que je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu quelques-uns de ces symboles auparavant. J'ai bien tout résumé Bill ?

\- Ouais, maugréa-t-il. On n'est vraiment pas plus avancé sur la manière de procéder pour entrer dans le monde des Elfes.

\- Tu l'as dit… Comment on va faire ? À moins que…

Un hurlement strident la coupa dans son élan. Les deux amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus, bon sang ?, grommela Bénédicte en sortant sa baguette par prudence.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir du Département des Mystères. Et là, ils crurent que leurs yeux leur jouaient un tour. Bill fut l'espace d'un instant persuadé que George avait réussi à mettre en place une illusion parfaite. Mais quand il se pinça, ou plutôt que Bénédicte les pinça tous les deux, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était tout à fait réel. Devant lui se tenait le premier fantôme du Ministère jamais connu.

Et ce fantôme se nommait Daphné Havershow.

* * *

_C'est la fin ! Pour ce qui est des mots/prénoms en « elfique », je me suis basée sur un site : Les Hauts Elfes. Je n'ai malheureusement pas l'adresse exacte._

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes que cela s'arrête là. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ces nouveaux personnages qui sont apparus, de la façon dont j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec plusieurs points de vue._

_Brefouille ! Dites-moi tout !_

_J'attends vos avis !_

_A la revoyure !_


	55. Chapitre 55

_Salut à toutes et à tous !_

_Me revoilà après une semaine, comme convenu !_

_Ce chapitre va être plein de révélations ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous profiter bien que vos vacances !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. L'image qui illustre ma fiction ne m'appartient pas mais j'ai l'autorisation de la publier._

_Brefouille ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonne fin de vacances !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 55**

Cela faisait des heures ! Des heures, voire plus, qu'il parcourait des couloirs gris sans entrevoir l'espoir d'une sortie proche. Mais il ne désespérait pas, son objectif tournant en boucle dans son esprit comme un mantra. Cela lui donnait ce courage dont il semblait avoir cruellement besoin.

Il remercia aussi Morgane d'être seul dans cette aventure. En effet, sa dignité y était mise à rude épreuve. Plusieurs fois, il fut obligé de faire ses besoins sur son chemin, sans rien pour se nettoyer. Pour nettoyer. Chose qu'il regretta étant donné l'odeur qui envahissait ses narines au fur et à mesure que le temps s'allongeait, bien qu'il se soit éloigné de l'endroit où il s'était soulagé. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. En effet, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que la magie ne fonctionnait pas pour lui. Quand il avait lancé un sort pour détruire les murs autour de lui, le sort lui était revenu en pleine face, avec des effets moindres. Mais il s'était tout de même retrouvé avec le nez et deux dents cassés. C'était comme si son environnement voulait le punir d'avoir suivi les trois adolescents en direction du monde des Elfes.

Soudain, sa patience fut récompensée. En effet, après un énième virage qu'il n'avait pas su repérer à temps avant de rentrer dedans, il glissa et passa au travers de la grisaille qui l'entourait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il tomba et se retrouva au bord d'un lac. Ou plutôt d'une mare. Une mare autour de laquelle il y avait une forêt. La végétation lui paraissait épaisse et presque impénétrable. Mais, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Maintenant que Lucius Malefoy était dans le monde des Elfes, rien ne l'arrêterait, foi de Mangemort !

**oOo**

Daphné Havershow se tenait devant eux.

Daphné Havershow se tenait devant eux.

Daphné Havershow se tenait devant eux.

Daphné Havershow se tenait devant eux.

Bénédicte ne réalisait pas encore. Cette phrase tournait donc en boucle dans sa tête. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas encore vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Bill, de son côté, dont le cerveau n'avait disjoncté, sourit. Puis, il se tourna vers son amie, persuadé de pouvoir partager la bonne nouvelle avec elle. Mais il la découvrit aussi boguée qu'un Elfe de Maison à qui on offrirait un vêtement. Pour la faire revenir parmi eux, il dut user d'une méthode dûment prouvée par les scientifiques qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Il commença doucement sous les yeux ahuris des autres personnes qui les entouraient.

Il la gifla.

Mais Bénédicte ne régit pas. Alors Bill ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et releva la tête ouvrant ses paupières. Il arma sa main et serra les dents.

Il la gifla à nouveau, plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, la brune sembla réagir. Mais pas vraiment de la manière la plus douce.

\- NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE DE ROUX SANS CERVELLE ?! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE !, répliqua en français la jeune femme en le giflant à son tour.

Daphné les observa, un sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris un seul mot de ce que venait de dire la furie.

\- Vous savez, madame, il a seulement fait cela pour vous aider à revenir parmi nous.

Bénédicte tourna alors son visage vers le fantôme, prête à descendre celle qui venait d'intervenir dans une histoire qui ne regardait que Bill, elle et sa main. Puis, elle réalisa.

Enfin.

\- Eh bah, merde alors, jura-t-elle de nouveau en français.

Bill lui jeta un regard furibond en se massant la joue. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte la Française. C'était ça qu'on leur apprenait à Beauxbâtons ? Eh bah, il avait du souci à se faire si sa femme était pareille !

Bénédicte s'était totalement désintéressée de lui et discutait avec Daphné. Cette dernière était en train de lui assurer qu'elle allait les aider, quand Kingsley Shacklebolt fit son apparition.

\- Mademoiselle Havershow ?

Ladite mademoiselle, quand elle vit le Ministre de la Magie, s'inclina.

\- Comment se fait-ce que vous soyez ici sous cette forme ?, demanda l'homme après avoir répondu au salut du fantôme.

Le regard de Daphné se fit acéré.

\- Vous savez sûrement que les fantômes sont des empreintes de sorciers décédés et que ce sont ces mêmes sorciers qui peuvent décider de rester ou non sur Terre.

\- Pour quelle raison avez-vous choisi de rester ici ?, demanda finalement Kingsley.

\- Pour vous aider à avoir le fumier qui m'a tuée. Vous savez sûrement que c'est Lucius Malefoy…

\- En effet, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous que vous soyez restée !, s'exclama Bénédicte.

Daphné se tourna vers la Française. Elle la détailla, elle et son short d'aventurière, elle et son t-shirt difforme, elle et ses chaussures de marche, elle et ses cheveux en bataille ramenés en chignon rapide. Cet examen surprise glaça Bénédicte. Elle ne s'attendait à être détaillée de la sorte. Puis, son corps se réchauffa (_autant que c'était possible auprès d'un fantôme_) quand Daphné lui sourit.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui !, répondit Bill qui subit à son tour un examen en bonne et due forme. Vous seule êtes capable de nous aider, expliqua-t-il quand elle eut fini.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Exactement… Lucius est passé par l'Arche de la Salle de la Mort, annonça-t-il sombrement.

Les yeux du fantôme s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche à demi-ouverte fut couverte de sa main.

\- Mais c'est affreux ! Bien pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer ! Il n'y a plus une seule seconde à perdre !, s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la Salle de la Mort et en en traversant le mur aussi facilement que si cela avait été un nuage.

**oOo**

Fëanturi, l'Elfe aux nombreux Supra-Golems, avait fait asseoir ses invités sur des racines épaisses. Lui avait pris place au plus près du tronc, faisant totalement face à la multitude d'Elfes qui s'était assise à même le sol. Fëanturi resta silencieux quelques instants, tandis que les habitants du village murmuraient aux oreilles des uns et des autres. Enora regrettait de ne pas avoir l'oreille assez fine pour pouvoir saisir ce qui se disait sous ses yeux. Puis, elle se convainquit que ce n'était pas si mal. Elle préférait ne rien savoir. Alors, après avoir jeté un long regard sur la foule qui pouvait les observer tout leur saoûl étant donné leur assise surélevée, la rousse se tourna, ainsi que ses amis, vers l'Elfe. Celui-ci prononça à cet instant précis un mot en elfique qu'Enora comprit comme étant « cessez ». Il l'avait dit assez fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre. Les chuchotements se tarirent lentement, jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait.

Le silence devint pesant, mais ni George, ni Drago, ni Enora ne le montrèrent. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. La jeune demi-Elfe devinait parfaitement que tous les individus autour d'eux étaient capables d'entendre les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs, tout comme elle les entendaient.

\- Bien, reprit Fëanturi d'un ton calme.

Il se leva et écarta les bras en faisant face à tous ses compatriotes.

\- Notre magie nous permet de comprendre tous les langages, commença-t-il en anglais. Je sais bien que nous préférons notre langue maternelle car il nous est impossible de mentir en l'utilisant. C'est une langue bien trop pure pour une telle perversion. Seulement, aujourd'hui sont venus à nous trois jeunes personnes qui ne comprennent en tout et pour tout que le langage que j'utilise à présent. Malgré une réticence certaine que je connais chez beaucoup d'entre vous, je me permets de l'utiliser pour rendre le dialogue plus facile. S'il y en a qui préfèrent que nous parlions notre langue maternelle et que nous la fassions traduire en simultanée à nos invités, qu'ils se manifestent maintenant ou qu'ils se taisent.

Une cinquantaine de mains se levèrent, les têtes de leurs propriétaires se tournant vers leurs voisins, les enjoignant de les suivre. Seulement, si une douzaine s'ajouta au vote, la majorité était bien loin d'être atteinte. Fëanturi hocha la tête.

\- Comme vous pouvez tous le constater, selon les résultats que nous venons d'obtenir, nous garderons cette langue vulgaire pour nous exprimer en présence de ces trois jeunes personnes, conclut-il en les désignant.

Puis, il se tourna tout entier vers Drago en reculant d'un pas.

\- Présentez-vous à l'assemblée.

Tandis que le blond expliquait qui il était, d'où il venait, Enora ruminait et rongeait son frein. Elle voulait des explications le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse retourner à la recherche de sa mère. De plus, les centaines de regards qui les détaillaient, enfin, surtout elle, la rendaient très mal à l'aise. Seulement, elle était parfaitement consciente que si elle voulait avancer dans son enquête, elle devrait passer par cette épreuve. Pendant qu'elle continuait de réfléchir, ce fut au tour de George de se présenter. Il se retint de faire des blagues et suivit à la lettre le modèle que lui avait donné Drago en passant le premier. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Fëanturi se tourna vers Enora qui sursauta en le remarquant. Enfin, elle hocha rapidement du bonnet et se leva à son tour pour se mettre face à l'assemblée d'Elfes devant elle.

\- Je…

\- Nous savons qui tu es, dit un Elfe qui venait de se lever, en interrompant la rousse.

Il ne parlait pas très fort. De ce fait, George et Drago tendirent l'oreille du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient pour prêter attention à ce qui allait être dit.

\- Tu es la fille de notre Précieuse, poursuivit-il sans s'occuper du claquement de langue agacé de Fëanturi.

Enora sourit fièrement.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai découvert récemment. Seulement, je suis plus que cela.

Tous la regardèrent, intrigués. Il en était de même pour George et Drago. Mais que voulait-elle donc dire par là ? Elle était déjà la fille d'une des Elfes les plus importantes dans la culture elfique. Puis, un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit du petit ami d'Enora, chose que celle-ci remarqua grâce à leur lien spécial.

\- Je suis aussi fille de Severus Rogue. Mon père était un héros de guerre qui est mort pour protéger deux choses qui étaient pour lui plus importantes que sa propre vie : une promesse faite à la première femme qu'il a aimée et l'enfant conçue avec la seconde femme de sa vie.

La jeune femme laissa un instant de silence, comme pour laisser à l'assemblée le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Alors, oui, je suis la fille de votre Précieuse. Mais je suis avant tout Enora Rogue.

Aucun bruit ne vint déranger la réflexion que l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux des Elfes. La rousse se rassit, satisfaite de son petit effet. Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami et à son meilleur ami. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en les voyant la dévisager comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue, mais avec une fierté non-dissimulée. Elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche et remarqua que Fëanturi la regardait la même manière. Comme s'il n'en avait pas moins attendu d'elle. Finalement, l'Elfe darda à nouveau son regard sur la foule d'Elfes qui commençait à s'agiter après ce que venait de dire la jeune femme.

\- Bien maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter le Peuple des Justes.

À cette évocation, tous les Elfes levèrent leur main droite vers le ciel, totalement ouverte, et la firent osciller de gauche à droite de manière rapide. Ce signe de reconnaissance silencieux émut beaucoup Enora. Elle trouvait que se rassembler derrière un but commun était très noble. Encore fallait-il que le but le soit aussi.

Au bout de quelques instants, les mains se baissèrent d'elles-mêmes. Quelques-unes restèrent en l'air jusqu'à la fin pour descendre de manière synchrone. Ce fut à ce moment que la rousse, ainsi que ses compagnons, se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient arrêté de respirer tant ils étaient subjugués par ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux.

\- Quelle est notre histoire ?, demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique à la cantonade en se rasseyant et en se mettant à l'aise. Tout a commencé il y a une centaine d'années. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais les Elfes peuvent vivre longtemps. Très longtemps.

George hocha la tête. Il savait bien que les Elfes avaient une longue vie, surtout depuis qu'il avait le calcul pour savoir quand avaient été créés les Supra-Golem par l'Elfe qui se trouvait devant eux et qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de quarante-cinq ans, voire cinquante.

\- J'ai, pour ma part, un peu plus de mille ans. 1171 ans pour être précis.

\- Pardon ?, s'exclama Drago qui avait suivi la même pensée que George.

Le blond avait pu faire un calcul rapide et était arrivé au résultat ahurissant de 2343 ans. Fëanturi sourit au jeune homme.

\- Oui, il s'avère que le temps dans notre monde ne s'écoule pas de la même manière et que nos années sont deux fois plus longues que les vôtres. Alors, peut-être que sur Terre, je serais considéré comme un vieillard de 2343 ans, mais ici, je suis dans la fine fleur de l'âge à 1171 ans. Il faut savoir que nos plus vieux doyens oscillent entre 3000 et 3010 ans.

Les garçons ainsi qu'Enora écarquillèrent des yeux. 6020 ans ? Comment était-ce possible ? Les hommes n'étaient même pas ce qu'ils étaient à ce jour il y a 6000 ans ! Les sorciers ne devaient même pas être encore conscients de leurs pouvoirs ! Seulement, malgré leur immense étonnement, aucun des trois Anglais ne moufta après cette annonce de peur d'interrompre pour toujours le discours de l'Elfe.

\- Je disais donc que tout avait commencé il y a quelques centaines d'années. Tous les Elfes vivaient dans la Ville Blanche, à quelques exceptions près. Seulement, à cette époque, les mentalités commençaient à changer au sein du peuple elfique. Vous savez sûrement ce qu'est une Précieuse ?

Les trois compagnons acquiescèrent, tout ouïe. Toute information qu'il pourrait grappiller leur paraissait importante. Il ferait le tri plus tard.

\- Vous savez donc qu'une Précieuse est la femme la plus importante dans la vie des Elfes, puisqu'elle seule a leur pouvoir d'unifier les différents peuples qui forment la race des Elfes. C'était chose faite. Dans la Ville Blanche, presque tous les Elfes étaient présents.

Drago tiqua sur le temps au passé de la phrase. « Étaient » ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Drago faisait en sorte de tout retenir. Enora ressentait sa concentration et l'utilisa pour faire de même.

\- Seulement cette alliance entre les peuples que représentait la Précieuse a commencé à s'effriter quand un des princes des Elfes, Aegnor, a cherché à utiliser à son propre profit le pouvoir que pouvait exercer la Précieuse sur les Elfes. Il avait réussi à se l'aliéner. Elle lui obéissait et avait perdu son jugement propre, son libre-arbitre. Elle ne pensait que parce qu'Aegnor le lui avait demandé. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du malheur qu'elle jetait sur la Ville Blanche. Les habitants qui étaient persécutés ont alors décidé de partir pour se réfugier dans la forêt ou dans le désert qui sont proches. Nous faisons partie de ces réfugiés, si j'ose dire. Aujourd'hui nous nous cachons des patrouilles qu'Aegnor envoie dans le but de nous exterminer et de mettre en place une domination totale sur notre monde. C'est pour cette raison qu'à l'extérieur de cette clairière, la vie pour nous, ainsi que pour vous, étrangers, y est dangereuse.

\- Mais que faisait Aegnor pour vous persécuter ? Et pourquoi le faisait-il ?, interrogea Enora.

Fëanturi se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire plein de regret sur le visage.

\- Celui que nous appelons le Fourbe fait partie du peuple des Elfes Blancs. Leur particularité est de ressembler à des humains. Le Fourbe a réussi à faire croire à une grande partie de la population que son peuple était supérieur aux autres. Un très grand nombre des Elfes Blancs ont suivi cette idée, insufflée en partie par la Précieuse, dont l'opinion est souvent suivie par la multitude. À cause de cela, beaucoup des Elfes noirs, verts et violets, les autres peuples elfiques, ont été persécutés. C'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient violentés, réduits en esclavage, traités comme s'ils n'étaient plus les égaux des autres. Alors, tous ceux qui ont pu se sont échappés de la Ville Blanche pour retourner vivre dans la nature, en s'y cachant. Seulement ce n'était en aucun facile. Souvent, pour les retenir, Aegnor fait en sorte de capturer les enfants pour garder auprès de lui les parents, s'assurant leur obéissance contre la vie de leurs enfants. Ces mêmes chérubins, après quelques années, deviennent à leur tour, les objets du courroux d'Aegnor.

\- Mais…, s'étonna Enora, tandis que le silence s'installait, vous, vous êtes des Elfes Blancs si je ne m'abuse. Alors pourquoi avez-vous quitté la ville ?

Fëanturi sourit à la jeune femme de ce sourire de l'homme sage qui a tout vu dans sa vie.

\- Nous sommes partis parce que nous ne pouvions plus cautionner ce qu'Aegnor faisait subir aux autres peuples, et ce, sous nos yeux. Chaque semaine, de nouveaux Elfes Blancs quittent subrepticement la ville, ne pouvant plus souffrir ce qui s'y passe. Nous avions aussi peur que, dans sa folie, parce qu'il est bien fou, il en vienne à nous persécuter à notre tour quand il en aurait fini avec les autres.

\- Mais bientôt vous serez assez puissants pour y retourner et pour y remettre de l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit la rousse.

Un soupir parcourut l'assemblée, comme si cette discussion était déjà en cours entre les habitants de la ville de la forêt, comme si l'avis qu'allait émettre Fëanturi était partagé.

\- Sur le principe, c'est vrai que nous en serions capables. Seulement, quelque chose nous en empêche. Si nous allions à son encontre, nous mettrons notre culture et toutes nos valeurs en péril, et ce, bien plus qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui.

Enora fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ta mère.

* * *

_Voilà c'est la fin !_

_Donnez-moi votre avis ! Est-ce que ce cela vous plait ? Ou non ?_

_Cette fin vous convient-elle ? _

_Les révélations ?_

_Brefouille !_

_A la revoyure !_


	56. Chapitre 56

_Hello ! Me revoilà !_

_Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire, parce que c'est un des chapitres que j'ai adoré écrire !_

_J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos réactions !_

_Pour parler de choses qui fachent, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne rentrée !_

_Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf les personnages originaux et l'intrigue. L'image de la fiction n'est pas à moi, mais j'ai le droit de la publier._

_Brefouille ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy !_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 56**

\- Voilà… Vous savez à peu près tout ce que je sais sur l'Arche.

Bill et Bénédicte dévisagèrent le fantôme devant eux. Puis, la brunette baissa la tête, se plongeant dans une intense réflexion.

Ainsi, l'Arche serait un chemin vers le monde des Elfes. Cette révélation, si elle ne la perturbait pas outre mesure, lui permettait de confirmer leurs précédentes hypothèses quant à la possible réussite de leurs amis dans leur quête. Seulement, cette réussite avait eu pour conséquence de permettre celle de Lucius Malefoy.

La jeune femme s'assit à même le sol en tailleur, face au Voile pour l'observer tout son soûl, d'autant qu'ils étaient les trois seules personnes dans la Salle de la Mort, maintenant que l'enquête des Aurors était terminée et que ceux-ci avaient rendu leurs conclusions à leurs supérieurs. Le Ministre de la Magie avait donc ordonné à Bill et à Daphné (qui bien que morte était, de son état de fantôme, toujours rattachée au Ministère de la Magie) de percer le mystère de cette disparition du Mangemort blond, Bénédicte étant, elle, présente de son plein gré.

\- Et donc, reprit Bill, vous étiez en train de travailler sur la façon dont on pourrait activer l'Arche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, opina Daphné. Mais… hum… Puis-je à mon tour vous poser une question ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Comment est-il possible que Lucius Malefoy, puisse-t-il périr dans d'atroces souffrances, ait pu passer le Voile sans la moindre difficulté alors que cela fait des mois que je cherche la solution à ce mystère ? Il est tout à fait impossible qu'il ait trouvé la réponse dans un simple livre.

Bill se gratta la nuque et jeta un regard désespéré vers son amie, qui ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son malaise. Tout le contraire du fantôme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit ?, demanda-t-elle suspicieusement au rouquin.

\- Il est possible que Lucius Malefoy ait eu accès à un livre sur la magie noire que sa famille possède depuis des centaines d'années et qui n'existe plus qu'en un seul exemplaire.

\- C'est possible… Mais peu probable, répliqua Daphné. Vous savez les livres de magie noire, bien qu'ils passent au départ inaperçus, sont rapidement découverts et copiés dans les archives du Ministère. Il existe un système qui fait que tout ouvrage est répertorié et intégré aux archives sorcières du Ministère de la Magie, et ce, que ce soit sur la magie blanche ou non, que ce soit des journaux de bord ou non.

Bill grimaça intérieurement, essayant de ne pas montrer de trop son désarroi. Que faire ? Il savait pertinemment que mentir à mademoiselle Havershow ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, mais lui dire la vérité pouvait aussi être une mauvaise idée. Seulement, il lui faisait confiance, pourtant, était-ce vraiment suffisant ?

Tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de lui avouer ce qui s'était véritablement passé selon lui, Daphné eut une idée.

\- Mais quelle cruche je fais !, s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter ses deux collègues.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, interrogea Bénédicte, maintenant revenue parmi les vivants.

Le fantôme s'envola rapidement vers un coin sombre de la salle. Quand elle revint, elle souriait grandement, ce qui eut comme effet de faire battre plus vite le cœur de Bill, ainsi que celui de Bénédicte. Ce sourire ne leur disait rien qui vaille pour leurs amis entrés dans le Voile.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que, depuis la mort de Sirius Black dans cette Salle, avait été installé un réseau de caméras de surveillance moldu magiquement amélioré.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Nous allons pouvoir étudier ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce ! Je suis persuadée que cela nous donnera des informations précieuses. Seulement, pour se faire, il va falloir que nous récupérions la mémoire des caméras, ainsi qu'un ordinateur.

Bill et Bénédicte comprirent alors, sans qu'ils aient besoin de se consulter, qu'il était temps pour eux d'expliquer ce qu'ils savaient.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient.

**oOo**

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!, s'exclama le fantôme à la fin de leur histoire.

Les deux sorciers se tassèrent et rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules en entendant le cri strident de Daphné. C'était comparable au cri qu'avait poussé Pattenrond, le chat Fléreur d'Hermione, quand Bill lui avait marché sur la queue. Il avait fallu des heures à la Lionne du Trio d'Or pour le calmer. Le mari de Fleur espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas avec Daphné.

\- Vous me dites que George Weasley, votre frère Bill, Enora Rogue, la fille du Mangemort qui a trahi Voldemort, et Drago Malefoy, le fils de mon assassin, sont entrés dans le Ministère, puis dans la Salle de la Mort sans que personne n'en sache rien et que Lucius Malefoy n'a donc pas trouvé le moyen de rentrer dans le Voile, mais a sûrement suivi vos amis ?! Mais c'est de la pure folie ! Le Ministre ne le leur avait pas interdit pour une mauvaise raison ! Rogue avait déjà attendu 17 ans ! Un an ou deux ne lui aurait pas coûté plus ! Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûre que vous cautionnez ! Par Merlin ! Ça a causé ma mort !

Voilà ce que Bill aurait voulu éviter en n'expliquant rien à la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'il était bien connu que les fantômes en colère pouvaient être très dangereux de par leur capacité à créer des perturbations dans l'eau, le feu et l'air.

\- Que faites-vous donc des dommages collatéraux ?!, pleura finalement Daphné.

Le fantôme s'effondra, les mains sur les yeux, pudique. Bénédicte et Bill se regardaient, ne sachant que faire. Aucun des deux ne voulait dire un mot, de peur d'aggraver la situation.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux, faisant sursauter les deux briseurs de sorts. Le professeur McGonagall était là. Son air hautain contrastait avec son petit sourire triste. Daphné ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Faisant en sorte que cela reste le cas le plus longtemps possible, Minerva s'approcha du tout jeune fantôme qui essayait de sécher ses larmes spectrales.

\- Il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux, comme vous les appelez si bien, commença la Directrice de Poudlard en se mettant face à Daphné qui releva la tête, surprise.

\- Professeur !, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant totalement les yeux écarquillés.

\- Paix, jeune femme, reprit sérieusement la plus grande collaboratrice de feu Albus Dumbledore en levant la main, paume en avant. Les victimes de la guerre ne se comptent malheureusement pas sur les doigts d'une seule main. Elles se comptent par centaines. Leur nombre a encore augmenté aujourd'hui, vous rajoutant sur une liste déjà saturée. Car, oui, la guerre que nous avons menée durant de longues années contre Voldemort n'est pas totalement terminée. Elle ne le sera pas tant que tous ses anciens collaborateurs ne seront pas mis hors d'état de nuire à la population. Alors, oui, mademoiselle Rogue, monsieur Weasley et monsieur Malefoy fils ont désobéi à un ordre direct du Ministre de la Magie qui avait anticipé ce qui se passerait. Oui, ils ont mené un dangereux psychopathe dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Mais comment le leur reprocher quand on sait que mademoiselle Rogue a été enfermée durant plus de la moitié de sa vie par le même psychopathe qui la poursuit aujourd'hui ? Elle a besoin de se prouver quelque chose en plus de cet autre objectif primordial dans son esprit : retrouver sa mère, sa dernière famille, quoi qu'il en coûte. De plus, elle est avec deux compagnons dignes de confiance. Ils nous montrent tous les trois à quel point la guerre nous a rapprochés, à quel point le pardon est possible. Alors, oui, vous êtes ce que vous appelez un dommage collatéral de ce besoin impérieux de retrouver sa famille, mais votre présence aujourd'hui parmi nous prouve que vous aussi savez que l'entraide est importante dans ces temps encore troublés. « Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. » a dit Albus Dumbledore il y a quelques années.

Les parents de Minerva McGonagall avaient bien choisi son prénom : Minerve, plus connue sous le nom d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie militaire. Bill et Bénédicte se sourirent discrètement en remarquant que la détermination était revenue dans le regard du fantôme. Ce dernier darda un regard noir sur les deux amis briseurs de sorts.

\- Je vais vous aider, commença-t-elle.

Bénédicte soupira de soulagement, l'inquiétude lui tordant le ventre ayant baissé d'un cran.

\- Mais !, s'exclama Daphné. Je demanderai réparation aux trois jeunes gens qui ont provoqué ce désastre.

Minerva hocha la tête.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Alors, mettons-nous au travail !

Le fantôme emmena Bénédicte avec elle pour qu'elle l'aide à récupérer la caméra, ainsi que les images qu'elle contenait. Bill se gratta la tête et se tourna vers son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses.

\- Vous restez pour nous aider ?

\- Oui. J'ai fait mes propres recherches selon les pistes que j'ai pues déduire des visites que votre frère, mademoiselle Rogue et monsieur Malefoy ont déjà fait à Poudlard.

\- Aucune aide ne sera superflue. Merci professeur.

Alors, les quatre collègues se répartirent le travail. Bénédicte et Daphné visionnèrent la vidéo surveillance, tandis que Minerva et Bill complétaient de leur mieux les analyses déjà faites maintes et maintes fois sur l'Arche.

\- Là, montra la brune sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- Oui, je vois. La rousse semble dire quelque chose à l'Arche.

\- La rousse, c'est Enora, marmonna Bénédicte.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle raconte, reprit le fantôme sans se préoccuper de la remarque de la briseuse de sorts.

La Française se redressa, passant sa tête au-dessus du moniteur sur lequel elles étaient penchées.

\- Bill ! Ramène-toi s'te plait !

Le mari de Fleur secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, puis, après un signe à son ancien professeur, se dirigea vers son amie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que tu avais développé quand tu étais plus jeune un certain talent pour prévoir les bêtises que tes plus jeunes frères pouvaient organiser, notamment à son encontre.

Bill soupira.

\- C'est exact… J'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres… Pourquoi ?

Bénédicte sourit à Daphné, triomphante. Cette dernière, aussi extatique que sa voisine par la perspective qui se profilait à l'horizon, lui sourit en retour.

\- Regarde ce passage de la vidéo surveillance. Dis-nous ce que tu en penses.

La brune se leva de son siège et laissa la place à son ami. Elle mit la vidéo sur « lecture » et observa Bill travailler, tout comme le fantôme à côté d'elle. Le rouquin bougeait les lèvres en même temps qu'Enora sur le film de la surveillance. Puis, quand le passage se finit avec l'entrée des trois compagnons dans le Voile, Bill mit sur « pause » et se tourna vers les deux femmes qui ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux.

\- C'est une invocation, un appel, une sorte de prière. Cela se voit de par son expression faciale. C'est comme si elle suppliait quelqu'un. Seulement, il m'est trop difficile de lire sur ses lèvres, avoua-t-il finalement.

La joie et l'excitation qui s'étaient emparées des deux femmes fondirent comme la neige au soleil.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Daphné.

\- Parce qu'Enora ne parlait pas notre langue.

\- Comment ça ?, interrogea Minerva qui s'était rapproché pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Je suis incapable de comprendre un seul des mots qu'elle a prononcés et pourtant, Merlin sait, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, que je suis doué à ce petit jeu.

\- J'imagine qu'elle doit parler en elfique, dit le fantôme.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui… Cela ne m'étonnerait pas parce que cette langue est une langue particulière. Elle s'apprend d'abord et avant tout grâce à la génétique.

\- Pardon ?, s'étonna Bill.

\- Les Elfes n'ont pas du tout le même type d'ADN que nous. Bien que les avis scientifiques diffèrent, ils sont catégoriques sur le fait que le langage est une particularité de leur ADN. Ils seraient capables de parler toutes les langues qui existent. Mais ils ont une préférence pour la leur parce que quand ils la parlent ils ne peuvent pas mentir. Ce serait la pervertir.

\- Bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall, il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

\- Laquelle ?, interrogea Bénédicte.

\- Décrypter phonétiquement ce que dit mademoiselle Rogue.

**oOo**

Lucius Malefoy avait essayé de se tracer un chemin dans la jungle épaisse grâce à sa baguette magique. Seulement c'était comme si elle refusait, comme si l'esprit de la forêt se protégeait de lui en l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie. Il étouffa un rugissement de rage. Il devait se déplacer comme un moldu. Comme c'était dégradant !

Après plusieurs heures de marches intensives qu'il s'imposa, il vit que le soleil était en train de baisser dans le ciel. Il souffla furieux. Dans le noir de la nuit, il n'aurait aucune chance pour retrouver la fille de Rogue ! Il décida donc de s'asseoir pour se reposer. Cela lui permettrait de mieux marcher le lendemain. Il trouva un tronc d'arbre qui lui paraissait confortable. Après un regard aux alentours, il s'assit et se cala entre deux racines.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa mission. Sa respiration se fit plus lente. Au moment où il allait s'endormir, il se sentit secoué comme un prunier. Il ouvrit les yeux en se débattant pour les poser sur un Elfe, entouré par des compatriotes, les arcs bandés, des flèches braquées sur lui.

\- Je me rends, annonça-t-il en levant les mains.

Les Elfes s'entreregardèrent puis l'un d'entre eux hocha la tête. Alors, celui qui secouait Lucius lui attacha les mains dans le dos et lui vida les poches. Mis à part quelques Galions, il n'y trouva rien d'autre que sa baguette. Il rangea le tout dans la besace qui pendait à son côté.

Lucius fut alors obligé de suivre les Elfes vers un lieu qui lui était tout à fait inconnu, tout comme ce monde. Ses pieds le faisaient souffrir le martyr, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il devait paraitre plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, la troupe arriva aux portes d'une ville dont la blancheur éblouit le Mangemort. La porte s'ouvrit après un échange dans une langue que Lucius ne maitrisait pas. Leur chemin se termina dans ce qui lui paraissait être une salle du trône. En effet, devant lui, un Elfe brun était assis dans un grand et imposant fauteuil or et vermeil. Lucius sourit intérieurement.

On le laissa seul dans la pièce avec l'Elfe brun.

On ferma les portes.

Personne d'autre que les deux hommes se surent de quoi ils avaient parlé. Tout ce que l'on sut c'était que la discussion avait commencé par être houleuse et s'était terminée par un grand éclat de rire.

Un rire terrifiant.

Un rire diabolique.

Un rire qui scellait un destin.

Un rire qui fut entendu de part en part des Tours Royales.

Un rire qui fit frissonner une Elfe en particulier.

**oOo**

Enora ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa mère ? D'accord elle était la Précieuse, mais… Oulà ! Son cerveau surchauffait avec toutes les informations qu'elle devait intégrer dans son esprit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle.

Fëanturi eut un triste sourire à son égard.

\- Ce qui nous empêche de nous rebeller est ta mère pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se trouve dans la Ville Blanche. Emprisonnée par le Fourbe. Il se sert d'elle comme il s'est servi de sa mère avant elle…

\- C'était ma grand-mère qui était la Précieuse totalement soumise à Aegnor ?

\- Oui et non… En fait, Silmarien, ta grand-mère a adopté ta mère sur son lit de mort. Ta mère, Elfe Blanc avait été introduite dans les Tours Royales, où habite la Précieuse, pour espionner les agissements d'Aegnor. Cela nous a permis de prévoir de nombreuses persécutions. Cela a encore mieux marché à partir du moment où ta mère est devenue la suivante principale de Silmarien. Elle avait réussi à acquérir sa confiance, presque au même titre que le Fourbe. Ta mère prodiguait autant de conseil en la faveur de son propre camp auprès de Silmarien. Seulement, Aegnor se rendait compte qu'il perdait de plus en plus souvent l'oreille attentive de la Précieuse. Il a alors mis plus de pression sur elle. De nature fragile, Silmarien a commencé à dépérir. Sur son lit de mort, elle s'est rendu compte, dans un éclair de lucidité, de ce qu'elle avait fait sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle a alors décidé, pour contrer de son mieux Aegnor, pour aider la rébellion, de faire de ta mère sa fille adoptive. En effet, Silmarien était stérile et ta mère était orpheline depuis une persécution d'Aegnor à l'encontre d'employés de chez ses parents. Ils avaient voulu les protéger de leurs corps et ils l'ont payé de leur vie, et ce, sous les yeux de ta mère. Ce geste fit donc de ta mère la prochaine Précieuse. Quand le rituel d'adoption fut fini, Silmarien mourut à l'instant. Se rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait, ta mère s'est enfuie de notre monde pour aller dans le tien. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a rencontré ton père, que tu as été conçue. Seulement, quand il a compris où ta mère était allée, Aegnor a dépêché ses partisans en leur ordonnant de la ramener. Chose qu'ils ont réussi à faire. Le Fourbe a donc emprisonné ta mère dans les Tours Royales et a verrouillé toutes les moyens de sortir du monde des Elfes pour empêcher que d'autres ne s'enfuient. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour nous, il a du mal à se faire obéir d'elle. Grâce à sa résistance interne, les persécutions ont diminué. Seulement, elle est un parfait moyen de pression sur nous, parce que nous tenons bien trop à elle et à ce qu'elle représente pour risquer de la perdre. Et cela, Aegnor le sait parfaitement. Il est loin d'être sot.

Enora avait écouté avec attention les explications de Fëanturi. Mais une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

\- Vous n'avez pas prononcé le nom de ma mère… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

L'Elfe devant elle grimaça.

\- J'ai bien peur de te décevoir. Nous ne pouvons pas prononcer son nom ici.

La rousse eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Pour quelle raison ?, demanda-t-elle en s'ordonnant mentalement de rester le plus stoïque possible.

\- Parce qu'Aegnor a mis en place une magie très ancienne sur tout le monde elfique qui fait que, dès que quelqu'un prononce le nom de ta mère, il est instantanément repéré. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque ici. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, les troupes d'Aegnor ont fait un cinquantaine de victimes dans notre clan.

Un mouvement et des chuchotements tristes se grondèrent dans la foule. Fëanturi, lui, se contenta d'observer les visages de ses invités surprises (_ou presque… Grâce au fait que les âmes contenues dans les Supra-Golems s'en retournent à leur propriétaire quand ces premiers étaient détruits, les Elfes avaient pu mettre en place de très bons réseaux d'espionnage, qui, généralement, ne laissait aucune trace. Mais cela, peu le savait_). Les deux garçons réfléchissaient tout en dévisageant Enora. Ils se calleraient sur sa réaction. Puis, voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté quant au plan qui s'était formé dans son esprit quand il avait reçu les informations venant de son Supra-Golem, il leva les bras vers la foule assise devant lui, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Le silence se fit.

\- Je propose que nos invités aillent se reposer. Le Soleil d'Argent commence à se coucher. Il se fait tard.

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre.

\- Emeldiz !, appela-t-il.

Dans la foule, une Elfe à la peau violette et aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire chaleureux se leva.

\- Acceptes-tu d'héberger Enora Rogue, fille de la Précieuse, George Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley et Drago Malefoy, fils de Narcissa Black, en plus de l'autre étranger ?

Tandis que l'Elfe acceptait avec joie et enthousiasme, les trois compagnons s'entreregardèrent. Qui est donc cet autre étranger ? La peur prit à nouveau le ventre des jeunes gens. Lucius ne pouvait pas être arrivé avant eux, si ?

Emeldiz s'approcha des trois Anglais et leur sourit avant de s'incliner vers Enora, chose qui la mit très mal à l'aise. L'Elfe ne s'était pas départi de son sourire en redressant la tête.

\- C'est un grand honneur pour moi de t'accueillir Enora Rogue, fille de la Précieuse.

Enora se dandina en passant la main dans sa tignasse rousse.

\- Appelez-moi seulement Enora, je vous prie.

\- Si tel est ton souhait.

\- Merci, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Les trois amis obéirent et marchèrent derrière Emeldiz vers une des maisons à l'autre bout du village. Sur le chemin, beaucoup d'Elfes s'inclinèrent devant Enora qui les saluait à son tour en hochant du bonnet à leur encontre. Quand ils furent arrivés, l'Elfe violet frappa deux séries de trois coups rapides sur la porte en bois vert pomme. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

\- C'est moi ! Et j'ai des invités !, s'écria Emeldiz à la cantonade.

Enora, George et Drago entrèrent dans une pièce curieusement lumineuse par rapport au nombre de sources de lumière disponibles. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Même pour cinq personnes. Les couleurs au mur étaient très chaleureuses et donnaient envie de sourire, de manger les délicieux cookies de Molly trempés dans un chocolat chaud. On s'y sentait chez soi. La pièce, après une plus ample observation, pouvait être définie comme étant un salon-salle-à-manger-cuisine. Sur la gauche, des escaliers peints en jaune permettaient l'accès à l'étage.

\- Asseyez-vous, sourit (_encore et toujours_) Emeldiz. Je reviens.

L'Elfe monta quatre à quatre les marches. Les trois compagnons continuèrent de détailler l'endroit dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit, quand ils entendirent des pas redescendre. Ce n'était pas des pas légers comme ceux d'Emeldiz. C'était bien plus lourd, plus lent. Drago, Enora et George se retournèrent pour voir à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils se doutaient bien que ce n'était pas un Elfe. Ils priaient Merlin, espérant que, même dans ce monde, il pouvait les entendre, pour que ce ne soit pas Lucius. Quand l'homme apparut en entier, quand les trois amis purent détailler son visage, leurs cerveaux cessèrent de fonctionner. Ils le connaissaient. Ils connaissaient cet homme pour l'avoir déjà rencontré ou pour l'avoir vu en photo. Cet homme, tout le monde le pensait mort, tout le monde pensait qu'il avait disparu. Seulement, il s'avérait que c'était une grossière erreur, que c'était le sous-estimer.

\- Merlin, souffla George, les larmes aux yeux.

Devant eux, se tenait Sirius Black en chair et en os.

* * *

_ALORS ?_

_DITES-MOI TOUT !_

_Je souhaitais depuis un loooooooooong moment faire apparaitre mon personnage préféré : SIRIUUUUUUUS BLAAAAAAAACK !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review que je puisse avoir votre avis en détail :)_

_Bonne journée !_

_A la revoyure !_


	57. Chapitre 57

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Me voici ici pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

_Mais non ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre !_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier ! Et sans vouloir me répandre en excuses, j'avais une très bonne raison ! Na !_

_Breeeeeeeef ! _

_Tout ce qui compte c'est que je sois encore vivante (youpi sinon plus de chapitre et donc pas de fin) et que je publie tout de même ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. Je rappelle que l'image associée à cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais que j'ai le droit de la publier (et puis, si j'avais pas eu le droit, j'aurais pris le gauche ! hahah... bref, j'arrête)_

_J'espère que vous allez adorer !_

_Brefouille ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 57**

Sirius était abasourdi. Devant lui se tenaient George Weasley, une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux d'Helga Poufsouffle (_bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontrée et qu'il l'ait seulement vue en portrait à Poudlard_) et Drago Malefoy, le fils de ce satané Lucius et de sa cousine… Cette information monta lentement à son cerveau, encore totalement embué par la surprise de voir des humains dans ce monde, d'autant plus des personnes qu'il connaissait !

Soudain, les rouages de son cerveau se remirent en marche, et, alors qu'en face de lui, personne ne mouftait, l'étonnement les ayant pétrifiés, Sirius, lui, put sortir sa baguette de sa manche, d'un geste vif. Ce mouvement rapide sembla réveiller les trois compagnons, bien que la surprise puisse encore se lire sur leurs visages.

\- George ! Mademoiselle ! Écartez-vous de cette sale engeance ! C'est le fils d'un Mangemort reconnu au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas !, insista-t-il en ajoutant une touche d'ironie teintée de panique en voyant qu'aucun des deux interpellés ne bougeait.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius lança un sort, et ce, sans prononcer une seule parole. Enora, qui avait anticipé son geste, s'élança pour protéger de son corps son petit ami. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée Emeldiz. Elle avait entendu, de la pièce où elle se trouvait, les éclats de voix de Sirius. Elle avait cru à une plaisanterie de prime abord et ne s'était donc pas inquiété. Puis, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était tout le contraire. Usant de sa vitesse elfique, elle se dépêcha de rappliquer dans le salon. Elle y trouva son plus ancien hôte pointant de sa baguette un de ses nouveaux invités. Emeldiz grimaça intérieurement : comment ne pas respecter à la lettre les règles de l'hospitalité en une seule leçon ? En faisant se rencontrer deux groupes ou personnes qui ne s'aiment pas et qui ont l'air de s'en vouloir mortellement. C'était actuellement son cas.

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de calmer le jeu et de comprendre le comment et le pourquoi du problème, Sirius avait lancé son sort. N'essayant même pas de déterminer lequel c'était, l'Elfe ne vit que le danger qui se rapprochait de la fille de la Précieuse, qui voulait protéger son ami. Ou son petit ami… À la réflexion, il faudrait qu'elle enquête. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Emeldiz usa donc de ce don qui faisait d'elle une Elfe spéciale. Une Elfe violette quoi. Elle tendit d'un geste brusque les mains vers l'avant, vers le sort qui fusait droit sur Drago, et elle le fit disparaître. Purement et simplement. Les quatre Anglais se tournèrent vers elle, avec différentes expressions plantées sur leurs visages. On pouvait y voir l'étonnement, la peur, la colère, le soulagement, l'incompréhension. Un panel très divers qui fit sourire Emeldiz de manière fugace. Puis, son visage violet se ferma complètement et elle croisa les bras, après avoir attrapé les baguettes des quatre sorciers, évitant ainsi d'autres problèmes qui pourraient avoir de sérieuses conséquences pour elle.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda-t-elle avec une voix froide.

Sa façon de parler mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. Pour cette raison, ils baissèrent tous la tête, comme s'ils avaient tous commis quelque chose d'horrible. Seulement, cette attitude ne plaisait pas à Emeldiz qui n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait : des explications.

\- Alors ? J'attends, reprit-elle avec un ton un peu plus doux.

Enora se sentit un tant soit peu rassurée. C'était presque un ton maternel, celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé dans son enfance. La rousse releva donc les yeux vers leur hôtesse.

\- C'est assez simple en fait, commença-t-elle un peu gênée de prendre la parole la première.

Et elle raconta. Elle raconta de plus en plus facilement tout ce qui s'était passé durant une vingtaine d'années en Angleterre. Elle parla de Voldemort et de son envie d'un monde parfait, d'un monde à son image. Elle parla de son père, de ce qu'il avait fait de mal, de ce qu'il avait fait de bien. À ce moment précis, Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de la contredire, mais Emeldiz le moucha tout de suite. Enora continua comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Durant son récit, sans jamais l'interrompre, l'Elfe violette fit asseoir ses invités sur les différents sièges de son salon, faisant attention à ne pas mettre trop proches Drago et le Maraudeur. La rousse avait enchainé sur la relation que son père avait avec Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les Maraudeurs. Elle parla de la mort de James et de sa femme, Lily Evans Potter. Elle parla de la mort supposée de Peter, qui ressuscita. Elle parla de la véritable raison de la mort du premier couple, tout en expliquant celle qui avait été avancée au tout début. Elle détourna les yeux de Sirius quand elle décrit sa mort au Ministère. Elle parla donc du retour de Voldemort et de tout ce qu'il avait causé au monde sorcier : la peur, la désolation, et surtout, la mort. Elle parla de la chasse aux Horcruxes menée de front par Hermione, Harry et Ron, sous-entendant aussi que Regulus, le frère de Sirius, était finalement revenu dans le droit chemin. Enora se força aussi à prononcer les noms des personnes décédées durant la Grande Bataille à Poudlard : Fred Weasley (_George ne put retenir une larme_), Colin Crivey, Severus Rogue (_la voix d'Enora vacilla à cet instant avant de se reprendre, comme si citer ces morts était une sorte d'hommage_), Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin.

À l'annonce des derniers noms, qui marquait la fin de la première partie du récit d'Enora, tous purent entendre Sirius s'étrangler avec sa salive.

\- Re… Remus ?, bégaya-t-il en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche à cause du choc.

Sa réaction, son désarroi ne laissait personne indifférent. Tous le regardaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put plus supporter ce traitement et sortit de la maison comme une furie. Peu d'évènements avaient pu le mettre dans cet état : la mort de James, la découverte de la culpabilité de Peter. C'était tout. Aujourd'hui, il perdait encore une fois un de ses plus précieux amis. Remus était selon lui, à part Harry, la seule famille qui lui restait.

De douleur, le Maraudeur se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il sortit et parcourut des yeux l'étendue que formait la clairière entourée de maisons. Étendue seulement entrecoupée par l'immense arbre qui était le point de ralliement des Elfes du village. Son regard tomba sur un jeune enfant qui, voyant son air hagard, furieux et fou, décida de fuir, de peur de subir les foudres de cet étranger qu'ils avaient pourtant tous adopté.

Sirius ne remarqua même pas cela. Seule la douleur de l'abandon, la douleur de la perte tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela. Dans ce monde elfique, il en avait oublié les problèmes de ses comparses anglais, se concentrant plutôt sur un problème sur lequel il pouvait agir. Le brun s'était convaincu que Remus, Harry et tout le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix était protégé, était sain et sauf. Seulement, rien n'était aussi faux ! Sirius tomba au sol sur ses genoux et frappa la terre recouverte d'humus de ses poings fermés. Pourquoi Merlin avait-il fallu que cela se termine comme cela ? Puis, ce qu'avait dit Enora le frappa de plein fouet. Son frère était un héros. Regulus Black, celui qui avait suivi avec beaucoup de ferveur les Mangemorts, était un héros. Il s'était rendu compte, bien qu'un peu tard, que ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas le moindre sens. Il s'était rendu compte que son frère aîné avait eu raison de quitter le cocon familial. Seulement, il lui avait fallu plus de temps pour se rendre compte que le confort dans lequel étaient installés ses parents n'était pas celui auquel il aspirait au fond de lui.

Sirius continua de frapper le sol, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si cela allait faire revenir les morts, comme si cela allait tout arranger. L'homme se fustigeait violemment, se rendant compte qu'il aurait pu aider son frère s'il n'avait pas été aussi impulsif, si la Justice sorcière n'avait pas déjà été corrompue. Il aurait pu aider ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu arguer quand il était plus jeune. Le Maraudeur s'était en effet toujours considéré comme responsable de ce frère qui avait mal tourné.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison, Emeldiz se sentait complètement dépassée par les évènements. Elle souhaitait seulement comprendre ce qui se passait, pas avoir un cours d'histoire. Pourtant elle comprenait que ce soit nécessaire. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle comprenait. Elle avait été chamboulée par tout ce qu'avait raconté Enora. L'Elfe faisait sans le vouloir l'amalgame entre ce satané Voldemort et ce tyran d'Aegnor, se mettant donc à la place du peuple sorcier anglais. D'autre part, elle avait toujours été très sensible à toutes les émotions qui pouvaient se dégager de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle ressentait donc tout un panel de sensations qu'elle avait bien trop souvent expérimenté auparavant. Quand la tristesse de Sirius avait pris le dessus, étant la plus forte, l'Elfe avait dû se retenir de pleurer, chose très rare chez les Elfes de son espèce. En voyant son hôte quitter la maison, elle avait voulu le suivre, mais George lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Ce dernier avait plusieurs fois côtoyé l'ancien pensionnaire d'Azkaban et il savait à peu de choses près quand il était possible de parler avec Sirius Black (_il en aurait presque écrit un livre tant c'était compliqué_). Ce moment précis n'était pas un de ceux-là. Le rouquin refoula la tristesse qui avait été provoquée par les souvenirs qu'Enora faisait revenir et se leva pour aller observer le parrain du Survivant à la fenêtre de la maison. Après plusieurs minutes, qui paraissaient être éternelles pour certains, tant le silence du salon était pesant, George se décida à sortir de la maison pour rejoindre son aîné de bêtises. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla auprès du Maraudeur et attendit.

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Sirius pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait un nouveau compagnon avec qui partager sa douleur, qui pouvait le comprendre. Il était reconnaissait au Weasley d'être sorti le voir. Il n'aurait supporté quelqu'un d'autre. Cet autre ne l'aurait pas compris entièrement. James était le Fred de George pour le dernier des Maraudeurs. De plus, George et Remus s'étaient rapprochés durant la guerre.

Douloureuse base pour une amitié. La guerre. La mort. Mais ce sont parfois les pires moments d'une vie qui peuvent rapprocher deux personnes. Comme à cet instant précis dans ce monde inconnu, dans ce monde étranger.

Le rouquin, après quelques instants à garder le silence, se décala pour faire face à Sirius et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol nouvellement labouré.

\- L'histoire qu'Enora a commencée n'est pas finie, dit-il simplement.

Alors, il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et tendit la main vers Sirius encore à terre. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui. George était pour cet homme meurtri par les années, par la prison, par la mort, une sorte d'espoir, de vive lueur dans les ténèbres de la douleur. George était l'une des clés pour se sortir de ce corset de mal-être. Bien qu'il ait trouvé une certaine routine dans cette vie, il n'en voulait plus. Alors, il ancra fermement ses yeux dans ceux du rouquin et tenta de lui sourire (_ce qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte !_), pour finalement lui attraper la main. George lui sourit de ce sourire qui veut tout dire, de ce sourire compréhensif. Le rouquin ramena Sirius dans la maison d'Emeldiz et l'assit près de son petit cousin. Enora reprit alors une grande inspiration et finit par conclure son récit, en lui parlant de la fuite des Malefoy, des faux-semblants de Drago, de sa libération, des recherches qu'elle a commencé à faire sur sa mère, de la confiance que tous ont finie par accorder à celui que l'on appelait « le Prince des Serpentards », et ce, malgré le fait que son père soit celui qui veut ardemment faire revenir Voldemort.

Quand Enora prononça son dernier mot, le Maraudeur se leva à nouveau. Il se frotta la nuque, regardant fixement le sol. Personne ne pouvait manquer l'hésitation qui marquait son visage.

\- Je…

Les quatre autres le dévisageaient. Ils attendaient tous son verdict pour savoir comment cela allait se passer. Emeldiz ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devrait faire s'il répondait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas vivre sous le même toit que le fils de sa cousine. L'Elfe se sentait tiraillée par deux sentiments, voire le même : la loyauté. Elle devrait faire un choix entre celui qu'elle côtoyait depuis maintenant plus d'un an et demi (_le temps passant plus vite chez les Elfes que chez les humains sur Terre, si Sirius est « mort » trois ans auparavant, cela fait seulement un an et demi qu'il est arrivé dans ce monde_) et celle qui était la fille de la Précieuse, le plus grand symbole de leur civilisation. Cela lui paraissait insurmontable. Ne connaissant pas encore la décision de Sirius, la femme pesait déjà le pour et le contre dans son esprit.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de temps… pour réfléchir à tout… ça… C'est un peu gros à avaler en une seule fois.

Drago ne dit rien, mais baissa la tête. Même s'il avait une confiance certaine dans le jugement de ce cousin qu'il croyait mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il le jugerait seulement à ce qu'il pouvait voir en surface. Cela le rendait infiniment malheureux, parce que, quoiqu'il en dise, cet homme était en quelque sorte, avec Teddy et Andromeda Tonks, son dernier parent encore en vie. Une des choses que lui avait apprise sa mère était que la famille comptait. Vraiment beaucoup.

Sirius, un peu plus sensible que durant sa jeunesse, sembla remarquer le trouble qui étreignait le cœur du jeune homme. Il eut un triste sourire.

\- Sache que je vais tout faire pour ne pas te faire partir perdant dans mon esprit. J'ai appris, ici, à ne pas juger trop vite les gens, conclut-il en jetant un regard entendu vers Emeldiz.

Drago releva la tête et répondit au sourire du brun.

S'il avait perdu père et mère, il avait au moins une chance de redécouvrir ce que voulait dire « les liens du sang sont forts, quand s'y ajoute l'amitié »**.

**oOo**

_A celumë sairina, cuilë effírië aran, fólë atar, lavro __me lelyaië mi __atar aranië anpoica_*

Bill venait de tracer ces mots sur sa feuille de parchemin. Il regarda une énième fois la vidéo surveillance en mimant avec ses propres lèvres ce que disaient celles d'Enora. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et releva les yeux de son ordinateur. Il se leva et s'étira en tendant les bras au-dessus de son crâne, les doigts croisés. Il exhala un long soupir, ce qui lui permit de détendre les muscles de son dos. Il rêvait d'un bon bain chaud et d'aller tout de suite au lit, rejoindre sa femme Fleur, juste après avoir embrassé le ventre de celle-ci qui commençait à s'arrondir. Cela annonçait la venue d'un nouveau Weasley. Bill sourit à cette pensée. Il allait bientôt être papa. Il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, d'aise.

\- Tout va bien ?, interrogea son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

Minerva avait dans les mains une assiette avec un sandwich avec ce qui paraissait être du thon, ainsi que de la salade et des tomates. Le rouquin fit un grand sourire à la vieille femme.

\- Oui, merci. Je ne pense qu'à rentrer chez moi…

\- Je comprends. Nous avons d'ailleurs reçu un hibou de votre femme. Nous avons supposé qu'elle vous demandait quand vous rentreriez. Le Ministère s'est donc chargé de lui envoyer un message officiel pour lui dire que vous étiez retenu ici pour une affaire d'État.

Bill hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de son sandwich. Il se laissa le temps d'en apprécier le goût, et avala sa bouchée (_non, tous les Weasley ne mangent pas de la même manière que Ron… Certains avaient été mieux élevés que d'autres…_).

\- Avez-vous la lettre, professeur ?

Minerva opina du bonnet d'un air strict. Le briseur de sorts déposa son sandwich, malgré son ventre criant famine, et décacheta le message. C'était banal et court. Bill rangea le parchemin dans son enveloppe pour le poser près de son assiette.

\- Il faut que je vous dise…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai réussi à décrypter ce que disait Enora sur la vidéo.

\- Vraiment ?, s'exclama l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Mais pourquoi donc ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?

Bill fronça les sourcils, seul moyen pour lui de s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bah… Parce que j'avais faim par Merlin et que vous m'apportiez un délicieux encas pour mon pauvre estomac affamé.

Minerva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se contenta de conjurer son Patronus, lui faisant transmettre un message pour le Ministre de la Magie. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Bénédicte venait de revenir d'une pause pipi et que Daphné revenait de la bibliothèque où elle était partie chercher un dictionnaire du langage le plus ancien connu (_c'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que l'on supposait que les Elfes parlaient_), Kingsley arriva à son tour dans la Salle de la Mort. Bill et Minerva leur expliquèrent ce que le jeune homme avait découvert. Ils s'interrogeaient sur la marche à suivre. Ils se tournèrent vers le sorcier chef du gouvernement anglais, attendant son avis qui définirait la suite. Le silence continua quelques instants.

\- Je pense qu'il est tard. Nous devrions tous rentrer chez nous pour nous reposer et pour pouvoir discuter demain matin à la première heure à tête reposée de ce que nous allons faire.

Il conclut ses paroles par un geste de la tête. Ainsi, tous, sauf Daphné qui se proposait de réfléchir toute la nuit (_les fantômes ne dormant pas et ne ressentant pas la fatigue, c'était assez facile pour elle de proposer cela_), obéirent à Kingsley, délaissant ainsi le Département des Mystères pour la nuit.

**oOo**

Lucius savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Après avoir longuement conversé avec Aegnor et être tombé d'accord avec lui, le chef des Elfes avait fait entrer ses conseillers, qui soit dit en passant étaient contraints et forcés (_chose que Lucius avait fortement apprécié, heureux de se faire un allié de sa trempe_) et ils avaient discuté de la façon dont devaient se dérouler leur plan.

Parce que, oui, ils avaient un plan. Un plan ingénieux. Un plan digne de son maître. De plus, cela permettait à Lucius de créer une alliance nouvelle pour Voldemort, ce qui lui donnerait une puissance décuplée lors de sa résurrection.

Le blond continuait donc de marcher dans cette forêt qui lui paraissait infinie. Il attendait. Il attendait son heure. Il savait, il était intimement persuadé que son heure viendrait. Il fut convaincu d'en avoir la confirmation quand une voix sortit de nulle part.

\- Halte-là ! On ne bouge plus !

Puis, alors qu'il s'était stoppé net, de nombreux Elfes se dégagèrent des fourrés environnants, dont un Elfe qui se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise auprès de cet homme. Cet Elfe s'avança vers Lucius.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?, demanda poliment le blond.

\- Je suis Fëanturi, membre de l'une des cités libres de ce monde.

* * *

* Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé ce langage. Je me suis basée sur un dictionnaire sur le langage elfique du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

** C'est une citation d'Eschyle dans _Prométhée enchaîné_.

_Et c'est la fin... Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas une de mes meilleures... mais bon..._

_Laissez-moi quand même une review, un commentaire pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, parce que je ne suis malheureusement pas télépathe (du moins aux dernières nouvelles...)_

_Brefouille !_

_A la revoyure !_


	58. Chapitre 58

_Salut les loulous !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien !_

_Moi ça va tranquillou ! Je suis encore en vacances :p Et je pars en WE :p_

_Bref ! Voici un nouveau chapitre... Ce qui me rappelle que je dois faire une annonce :_

**_ANNONCE A TOUS LES LECTEURS : DES LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, JE FERAIS MA RENTRÉE. JE VAIS DONC REPRENDRE LE RYTHME QUE J'AVAIS L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE, C'EST-A-DIRE UN POST TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES._**

_Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les personnages originaux. L'image n'est pas de moi, mais j'ai le droit de la publier de cette manière._

_Brefouille, tout ça pour vous dire..._

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 58**

La nuit était tombée sur cet étrange monde dans lequel les sorciers anglais avaient atterri. Leur Lune, aussi dorée que celle de la Terre était argentée, brillait de mille feux. Cela laissait planer sur le village une douce et chaude lumière, ressemblant bizarrement à une veilleuse. Contrairement à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre avec l'excitation provoquée par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes, ce fut George qui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongé sur son lit, confortable mais un peu étriqué, le rouquin se mit sur le dos pour la énième fois et plaça ses bras sous sa nuque. Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui semblaient dormir profondément. Ils avaient été tous les trois installés dans la même chambre, Emeldiz espérant les mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Malgré tout, le jeune homme se sentait un peu de trop, surtout depuis qu'en pleine nuit, la magie intuitive d'Enora s'était manifestée. Elle avait purement et simplement rapproché son lit de celui de son petit ami. Immédiatement, dans son sommeil, Drago avait enlacé la jolie rousse. Cela le faisait penser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en partant à l'aventure avec sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas du tout pareil que lorsqu'ils étaient partis en Égypte. À ce moment-là, il savait pertinemment qu'il était capable de rentrer sur le champ chez lui. À cet instant précis, dans ce monde où il ne connaissait rien de plus que ce qu'on avait pu lui expliquer, cela lui paraissait impossible. George eut donc une pensée pour sa famille et notamment pour Ron qui avait dû se faire passer pour lui devant le Ministre, chose qui avait dû être ardue. Il pensa aussi à son magasin qu'il avait laissé aux mains de son meilleur ami à Poudlard, Lee Jordan, qui avait répondu présent à son appel. En effet, il ne voulait toujours pas le laisser à son employé, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien, et Charlie, qui avait pris en charge la boutique durant son voyage en Égypte, était retourné en Roumanie, ses vacances s'étant terminées plus tôt que prévu.

George soupira à nouveau en se tournant sur le côté. La nuit était silencieuse et l'on entendait seulement les ronflements légers de Drago (_ou Enora ?_) dans le lit double improvisé. Le jeune homme fut soudainement étreint par un sentiment de malaise. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans bouger. Alors, prenant au mot leur hôtesse qui leur avait précisé de « faire comme chez eux », le rouquin se leva, sortit de sa chambre, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et descendit à l'étage inférieur. Ses pas le menèrent à la cuisine, toujours le lieu de retrouvailles nocturnes au Terrier. Puis, il se gratta la tête en se demandant quoi faire à présent. Son estomac se serra et un peu d'adrénaline se diffusa dans son corps. George eut un petit sourire nostalgique. C'était dans ces instants qu'il regrettait vraiment sa moitié, le seul à ressentir exactement les mêmes choses que lui au même moment. Secouant la tête dans un vain effort pour penser à autre chose, des bruits attirèrent son attention. Il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que cela venait de l'extérieur de la maison. Doucement (_puisqu'il se souvenait parfaitement que les Elfes avaient une ouïe surdéveloppée_), il se rapprocha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le vieil arbre, et donc sur le reste du village. En plissant les yeux, il remarqua un groupe mené par une personne qui avait une lanterne, dont la lumière était rougeoyante. Cela donnait un air maléfique à celui qui dirigeait ce groupe. Il se retournait de temps en temps vers le reste de la troupe, comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien. George allait se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour essayer d'en savoir plus, quand il sursauta alors que quelque chose de poilu lui frottait la jambe.

Vif, il baissa le regard et tomba sur un animal qu'il ne pensait pas voir dans ce monde inconnu : un chien noir. Un gros chien noir. Un gros chien noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Malgré les circonstances et ce qu'il avait pu apprendre en cours de Divination à Poudlard sur ce genre d'apparitions, George n'eut pas peur. Il s'accroupit même vers l'animal et posa doucement ses mains sur son museau.

\- Salut toi…

Le rouquin se permit un clin d'œil au chien.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de se transformer en _Animagus_ dans ce monde, sourit-il.

Le jeune homme s'écarta en se relevant et observa le chien devenir un humain. Ou plutôt redevenir un humain. Sirius, car c'était bien lui, sourit à son tour au fils de Molly.

\- J'ai mis du temps avant d'y arriver. La magie est différente ici, comme j'imagine que tu as dû le remarquer. Les Elfes n'utilisent pas de baguettes. Quand ils ont compris que c'était de cette manière que nous faisions de la magie, cela leur a paru absurde. Il semble que, pour eux, cela dénature le fait même de pratiquer un acte magique. As-tu besoin de ta baguette pour te transformer en chien, m'ont-ils demandé. Ils m'ont expliqué que la transformation en _Animagus_ est, pour eux, le B.A. BA de la magie. Ils sont tous _Animagi_. C'est un moyen de communiquer plus facilement avec ce que la nature peut leur offrir. Ils découvrent ce que peut être l'instinct naturel, chose qu'ils ont perdue, comme nous, en se sophistiquant.

George hocha la tête. Cette argumentation se tenait. Se détournant de Sirius quelques secondes, il se tourna vers la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait un instant auparavant. Le groupe avait disparu.

**oOo**

\- Maître, commença un Elfe aux longs cheveux châtains, votre nouvel allié a été attrapé par les forces rebelles de la forêt.

\- Bien. Tu peux te retirer, lança ledit maître avec un ton qui n'appelait aucun refus.

Seulement, dans un acte de bravoure, ou simplement de stupidité, l'Elfe qui avait parlé ne bougea pas d'iota. Alors que le maître se levait de son trône, son regard se posa à nouveau sur son subordonné, se changeant en passant de la neutralité à un dégoût absolu. L'individu, toujours agenouillé, ne sembla pas se rendre compte du changement d'atmosphère. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait fui le plus vite possible.

\- Que me vaut ce surplus d'intérêt de ta part, núro* ?, lança finalement le maître d'un ton froid qui fit trembler le fauteur de trouble.

Le serviteur courba l'échine, plus qu'il ne le faisait, espérant se faire plus petit. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en aller, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'en empêchait. Il savait pertinemment que si son maître l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait pour sa pomme. D'autant que tous savaient que leur chef avait une mémoire qui n'avait aucun défaut. Le maître n'oubliait jamais rien.

\- Il me faut vous signaler quelque chose sur la rencontre qu'a fait votre nouvel allié.

L'Elfe aux cheveux châtains se tut, comme s'il avait peur de continuer, comme s'il avait peur de contrarier son maître.

\- Eh bien, siffla froidement ce dernier, parle ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire !

Retenant un nouveau frisson de peur, dont le maître semblait se délecter, l'Elfe se releva un peu.

\- Le chef de la troupe des rebelles semblait se méfier de votre allié. Je ne pense pas qu'on lui accordera la confiance du peuple de rebelles aussi facilement que ce que l'on pouvait le penser. Il est probable que nous soyons obligés de prendre notre mal en patience pour que nous puissions mettre la suite de notre plan en marche.

Son petit discours terminé, l'Elfe baissa à nouveau la tête en signe d'ultime soumission.

\- As-tu dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire núro ? Si c'est le cas, retire-toi et fais en sorte que personne ne cherche à me déranger avant ce soir. Est-ce clair ?

Le subalterne hocha du bonnet et quitta la pièce en marche arrière, le dos toujours courbé. Ce fut seulement lorsque ses fesses touchèrent la porte de la salle du trône, qu'il se redressa pour se retourner et quitter la pièce. Aegnor, puisque c'était lui ce maître auquel l'Elfe avait annoncé les dernières nouvelles sur le plan qu'il avait en commun avec Lucius Malefoy, resta plongé dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il quittait lui aussi la pièce d'audience. En pleine réflexion, il parcourut de nombreux couloirs sans sembler avoir peur de se perdre dans ce dédale qui paraissait sans fin. Ainsi était le chemin jusqu'aux Tours Royales. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, Aegnor demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte qui séparait ces tours du reste de l'édifice qu'il avait fait ajouté au bâtiment d'origine. Ce dernier était le monument qui renfermait dorénavant les différents organes du gouvernement, qui eux-mêmes étaient sous la direction d'Aegnor. C'était un secret. Ou plutôt un secret de polichinelle.

Après quelques manipulations habiles de la part des gardes, celui que les peuples rebelles appelaient le Fourbe passa la porte pour entrer dans un petit bijou de l'architecture elfique. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y venait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'attendrir devant la beauté des lieux. Mais, en quelques secondes, il se reprit et se dirigea vers son objectif. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une boule d'une vingtaine de mètres de circonférence installée entre les deux Tours Royales. C'était l'appartement de la Précieuse. C'était à cet endroit que la mère d'Enora avait été enfermée depuis son retour de la Terre, depuis huit ans et demi selon le calendrier elfique.

Ce symbole de l'unité de la nation elfe était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, étudiant le monde endormi qui s'étendait devant elle. Monde qu'elle aimait tant. Monde qu'elle souhaitait parcourir comme elle pouvait le faire avant. Soudain, la Précieuse entendit la clenche de la porte s'actionner. Elle se retourna et se redressa, cherchant à se montrer dans la posture la plus digne possible, comme si cela ne faisait pas des années qu'elle était enfermée par un monstre qui persécutait le monde qu'elle aimait tant. Le menton en avant, elle ne se permit qu'une fraction de seconde pour détailler son ennemi, son geôlier. Et ce qu'elle vit sur son visage lui fit plus peur que jamais.

Un sourire. Un sourire qu'elle ne l'avait vu arborer que lorsqu'il était venu la voir le lendemain de son retour dans le monde des Elfes. Un sourire qu'il ne présageait rien de bon. Ni pour elle, ni pour personne. La femme se retint de frissonner. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner plus de pouvoir que nécessaire sur elle. Se détournant de lui, la Précieuse reprit sa contemplation de la Ville Blanche, puis, plus loin, de la forêt, où elle avait adoré jouer quand elle était enfant. Elle sentit avec dégoût le Fourbe se rapprocher d'elle à pas mesurés, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, dans une ultime et inutile précaution. Elle le savait parfaitement pour avoir déjà essayé de s'enfuir par le passé. Sa présence dans cet appartement permettait déjà de comprendre comment cela s'était terminé. Sa main se posa sur son avant-bras, dans un effort inconscient de se protéger. Effort qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'usurpateur.

\- Aurais-tu encore mal après ces trois ans ?, dit ironiquement Aegnor.

La Précieuse ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se remémorer un souvenir qui lui donnait le courage nécessaire de résister à cet Elfe méprisable, en se forçant à lâcher son avant-bras. Celui d'un nourrisson dont les cheveux roux étaient déjà bien visibles. Forte de cette pensée, elle se retourna pour faire face à son oppresseur.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis bien plus résistante que l'on pourrait le penser. Une brûlure ne représente rien, aussi intense soit-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ironisa encore l'Elfe.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu m'importuner aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi mon amie.

\- Amie est un bien grand mot pour toi, répliqua simplement la Précieuse en fixant son ennemi droit dans les yeux. En as-tu déjà eus ? De vrais amis, je parle. Tu sais, ceux sur qui tu peux compter, ceux qui ne te jugeront jamais pour ce que tu as fait, ceux qui feraient tout pour toi, pour te sauver, même de toi-même.

Aegnor ne sembla pas ému par ce discours, comme si elle le lui avait déjà ressassé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois auparavant.

\- Je ne viens pas philosopher avec toi sur le principe de l'amitié…

\- Alors, pour quelle raison as-tu quitté ta Salle du Trône chérie pour t'abaisser à venir me voir, moi, pauvre petite chose enfermée dans une cage dorée ?, répondit avec hargne la Précieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti, commença le Fourbe, faisant fi de cet affront, mais il y a des sorciers qui sont entrés dans notre monde.

En parlant de ces sensations, Aegnor faisait référence au fait que les pouvoirs de la Précieuse, ou plutôt, son essence vitale, étaient liés au monde elfique. Chaque altération, changement se faisait sentir dans le cœur, dans les profondeurs des entrailles de la Précieuse.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre à cette question dont l'Elfe usurpateur avait déjà la réponse, la femme se tourna vers la table sur sa gauche pour se saisir d'un fruit, laissé à sa disposition.

\- Ces arrivées ne sont pas sans intérêt. Ce ne sont pas des voyageurs égarés. C'est un groupe de trois et un homme seul. Mais ne parlons pas de cet homme insignifiant, bien qu'il me soit utile pour l'instant. Parlons de ce groupe.

L'angoisse tordit l'estomac de la Précieuse, comprenant que ce n'était pas positif pour elle. Elle prit une inspiration plus profonde que les autres et fixa Aegnor dans les yeux avec force, ce qui sembla le déstabiliser quelques secondes. Puis, il se reprit et eut un sourire carnassier, comme s'il n'attendait que ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ce groupe est donc formé de trois personnes. Mais deux de ces personnages sont insignifiants. Un seul mérite vraiment notre attention.

Le suspense imposé était insupportable. Mais le souvenir déjà invoqué soutint avec force l'Elfe dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

\- Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, une seule, continua Aegnor. D'après l'homme seul que nous avons pu retrouver dans la forêt, un certain Lucius Malefoy pour ton information…

La Précieuse sursauta en entendant ce nom. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, comme s'il avait été évoqué dans une vie antérieure, lointaine. Pas si lointaine que cela… Une vie qui sembla la rattraper, alors qu'elle souhaitait tout sauf cela.

\- La jeune fille dont je te parle est en fait une Sang-Mêlée, selon ce qu'il a compris. Une Sang-Mêlée entre deux espèces qui n'auraient plus dû se rencontrer.

La Précieuse avait peur de comprendre ce que sous-entendait son geôlier. Elle ne voulait pas le comprendre. Elle souhaitait simplement fermer les yeux et faire comme si tout ce qui était en train de se passer était en fin de compte un simple rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Mais une part importante de son esprit la rappela rapidement à la réalité. Si vite, qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être partie.

\- D'après la même source, elle aurait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Un peu comme les tiens dirais-je…

À ces mots, la vérité frappa la Précieuse de plein fouet. Comme elle souhaitait que tout ceci ne soit rien de plus qu'un simple rêve… Aegnor sourit comme un dément, heureux de faire mal à celle qui lui donnait du fil retordre depuis tant d'années.

\- Eh oui Laïa…

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CELA ! TU N'EN AS PAS LE DROIT !

Le Fourbe éclata d'un rire victorieux. Cela se passait bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire réagir la Précieuse, il était servi. En effet, cette dernière se jeta sur lui, avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler. D'un geste de la main négligé, il l'empêcha de l'approcher et la fit taire.

\- Et si tu me laissais terminer _Eulalie_ ?, lança-t-il avec un sourire malveillant. Je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de le faire, si ? Je crois que je vais le dire pour le plaisir… _Ta fille est ici, à ta recherche et j'ai bien la ferme intention de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à toi_…

**oOo**

La nuit avait été courte pour Bill et Bénédicte, qui plutôt que dormir (_le jeune homme avait proposé à son amie de venir dormir chez lui à la Chaumière aux Coquillages_) avaient passé leur temps à discuter de l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient, après un délicieux repas français (_une blanquette, qui soit dit en passant était son plat préféré_). Cette douce attention venait de Fleur qui avait beaucoup entendu parler de Bénédicte et qui savait que celle-ci n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis un long moment. L'épouse de Bill était rapidement partie se coucher, morte de fatigue après une longue et rude journée au département administratif de Gringotts, la banque sorcière.

Ce fut donc fatigués que Bill et Bénédicte se rendirent dans la Salle de la Mort, mais ils étaient sûrs de la marche à suivre.

Ils y retrouvèrent le Ministre de la Magie qui avait fait en sorte de pouvoir se libérer pour discuter avec Daphné Havershow et les deux amis, Minerva MacGonagall étant rentrée à Poudlard à cause d'un mystérieux incident impliquant des Bombabouses, une armure et un hibou. Rien qu'essayer d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer fit rire Bill qui repensait à ses deux frères avec nostalgie. Puis, il dut se reconcentrer sur la réunion en cours.

\- Alors… Maintenant que nous avons résumé la situation, que pensez-vous qu'il faille faire ?, interrogea Shacklebolt.

\- Je pense qu'il serait trop risqué de se rendre dans ce monde dont on ne connait rien sans filet de secours…, commença Daphné.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, répondit simplement Bénédicte en hochant la tête vers son ami.

\- Que faudrait-il faire à votre avis ?, demanda le Ministre. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez participé plusieurs opérations de ce type, notamment avec l'entrée dans la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie…

\- C'est exact… Avec Bill, nous y avons réfléchi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Je pense qu'il serait déjà essentiel de réfléchir à la manière de sortir du Voile. Parce que c'est bien beau de vouloir y entrer pour y arrêter Malefoy, mais quel est l'intérêt si on ne peut pas en ressortir ?

\- Nous avons même pensé que nous pourrions laisser Malefoy se débrouiller avec les Elfes, si tant est qu'ils soient bien derrière le Voile. Mais ce n'est pas correct de notre part.

Le Ministre de la Magie hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors, je vous demanderai de ne pas divulguer ce que vous avez décrypté sur les lèvres de Malefoy et de vous mettre à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir de là, tel que vous l'avez proposé.

Les lèvres de Malefoy ? Oui, les quatre compagnons de recherche étaient au courant de ce qui s'était véritablement passé (_McGonagall le savait parce qu'elle était arrivé au mauvais moment_), mais ils n'avaient rien dit au Ministre, voulant attendre de voir comment ils allaient pouvoir résoudre le problème. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'homme d'Etat soit mis en disgrâce aux yeux de tous, perdant ainsi toute son autorité à cause de quelques jeunes, ainsi que des héros de guerre, qui n'avaient pas la jugeote d'écouter les ordres. En effet, à cet instant précis, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione se mordaient bien les doigts d'avoir soutenu le projet fou lancé par George, Enora et Drago.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent et se levèrent en même temps que le Ministre. Celui-ci quitta la pièce, les laissant travailler tranquillement. Sans oublier de leur préciser qu'il reviendrait le soir même pour faire le point avec eux sur les avancées de leurs recherches.

Sans attendre, Bill, Daphné et Bénédicte se plongèrent dans divers livres, la dernière regrettant le Supra-Golem qui répondait à leurs questions. Ce fut alors qu'elle eut ce qui lui paraissait être l'idée du siècle.

\- Je sais !

Elle fit sursauter ses collègues, et surtout Daphné qui lui lança un regard peu amène.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à retourner à Alexandrie pour rentrer dans la Bibliothèque. Nous y retrouverions le Supra-Golem et il nous donnerait toutes les infos dont nous avons _cruellement_ besoin.

Elle insista sur le _cruellement_ pour appuyer son propos. Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard.

\- Il nous faut en référer au Ministre et lui demander l'autorisation.

Bénédicte hocha la tête.

\- Bien entendu !

Sa voix trahissait son excitation à l'idée de retourner dans la Bibliothèque, d'autant qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement où l'avait fait atterrir le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté pour retourner à la surface. Bill prit quelques secondes de réflexion, mais il savait qu'ils tenaient là une chance de sauver son frère et ses amis.

\- Allons voir le Ministre, lança-t-il à Bénédicte, après un coup d'œil approbateur de Daphné.

\- Sachant que je ne peux pas bouger d'ici, je vais continuer les recherches de mon côté… Peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent. Ils finirent par se diriger vers la porte de la Salle de la Mort.

\- Eh !

Ils se retournèrent à l'interpellation du fantôme.

\- Soyez prudents.

\- Toujours.

* * *

* Cela signifie en "quenya" : serviteur

_C'est la fin !_

_Alors quelles sont vos réactions ?_

_Dites-moi tout ! _

_Reviews reviews !_

_Bonne fin de journée !_

_A la revoyure les loulous !_


	59. Chapitre 59

_Salut salut !_

_Comment ça va bien ?_

_Je poste pour vous de ma fac, où j'ai besoin de faire une petite pause dans un super sujet historique !_

_Brefouille, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre parler de ma vie (si oui, vous pouvez le dire avec une petite review :p)_

**_Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits : _**

_Line :_ _Salut ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point ! ;D Pour ce qui est d'Enora, on verra chaque chose en son temps ! J'espère aussi qu'elle va la retrouver. Tu dois trouver bizarre que je dise ça... C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que je ne suis une auteure, je suis plutôt soumise à mes personnages qui font leur vie sous mes doigts, peu importe ce que je veux :) En tout cas, voilà la suite, et sache que je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite bien que mon rythme de publication soit plus lent que durant les vacances ! J'essaie d'écrire dès que j'ai le temps. Les deux semaines, c'est le temps maximum que je me donne entre deux publications :) Encore merci pour tous tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf les différents personnages originaux. Le dessin qui correspond à cette fiction ne m'appartient pas (je n'ai pas ces talents de dessinateur), mais je dispose du droit de le diffuser._

_Brefouille !_

_Bonne lecture est tout ce qu'il me reste à vous dire !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 59**

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait rapidement accepté, voyant cette nouvelle piste d'un bon œil. En effet, il surveillait le temps qui passait. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures que l'un des plus dangereux criminels encore en liberté sur Terre s'était enfui dans un monde inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser s'échapper. D'autre part, il était bien heureux de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur Bill et Bénédicte pour travailler dans le bon sens.

Le Ministre de la Magie s'était donc mis en contact avec son homologue égyptien et celui-ci, conscient de tout ce qui était en jeu, accepta rapidement de prêter main forte au duo qui arrivait. Il leur avait adjoint avant leur départ un Auror en qui il avait toute confiance : Diancecht Shacklebolt, son frère cadet.

Bill avait été étonné de savoir que l'ancien membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait de la famille. Sur le chemin pour récupérer leur Portoloin, Dian (_c'était de cette manière qui souhaitait être appelé_) leur avait expliqué que son grand frère avait souhaité que leurs parents et lui quittent l'Angleterre, lorsque la Première Guerre Sorcière avait éclaté. Ils étaient allés vivre en Égypte (_chose qui pourrait leur être utile sur place_), où son père et sa mère étaient devenus des personnes assez influentes dans la communauté sorcière. Étant jugé trop jeune, il n'avait pas pu retourner en Angleterre avant les derniers jours de la guerre. Kingsley avait alors décidé, avec l'accord de Robards, de le faire entrer au Ministère, comme taupe pour les Aurors. Il avait d'ailleurs été obligé de changer de nom. On n'avait pas fait le lien avec Kingsley parce qu'il se faisait discret et qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas trop.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de cette histoire, c'était l'heure de partir pour le pays des Pharaons. Bill sourit à Bénédicte en attrapant la vieille théière qui leur servait de moyen de transport. Puis, ils disparurent.

**oOo**

Enora soupira de plaisir en se lovant un peu plus contre le torse de Drago. Torse ? Drago ?

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursautant, ce qui eut le don de faire grogner son compagnon de lit qui la serrait contre lui.

\- Qu'esch-qui s'pache ?, grommela-t-il en se détachant de celle qu'il aimait pour mettre la tête dans l'oreiller.

Enora fit le tour de la chambre en l'embrassant d'un regard. Le lit de George était vide, celui de Drago avait disparu et le sien avait doublé de volume. La rousse soupira une seconde fois pour finalement sourire en voyant la moue enfantine qui s'étalait sur le visage de son petit ami. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait ce genre de réveil. Puis, elle regarda la fenêtre : il faisait jour.

\- Allez, mister grognon… C'est l'heure de se lever.

Ce fut au tour du blondinet de froncer les sourcils et de grogner. Enora lui caressa le haut du crâne et enleva les quelques mèches qui lui chatouillaient le bout nez.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?, interrogea le jeune homme, un semblant plus réactif à son environnement.

\- Bonne question… Je pense que c'est moi… J'ai dû produire de la magie intuitive…

Drago essaya d'articuler une réponse que même les oreilles exercées et elfique de la rousse ne purent déchiffrer.

\- Bon, moi je me lève. Je commence à avoir faim.

Joignant les mots à la parole, Enora sortit du lit, s'étira puis quitta la pièce. Pieds nus, elle apprécia la douceur du bois qui serpentait sous ses pieds. Elle prit les escaliers pour finalement se diriger vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait une douce odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas et des rires. Elle frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit très rapidement après.

\- C'est toi ?, sourit leur hôte. Allez, ne sois pas timide. J'entends ton ventre crier famine.

Enora sourit et salua Sirius, ainsi que son meilleur ami. Elle embrassa ce dernier sur la joue, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Dites-moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

\- Tiens, goûte, répondit mystérieusement George avec un rictus taquin en lui tendant un bol rempli d'un liquide bleuté et fumant.

La rousse fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle sonda le reste de l'assemblée du regard. Sirius et Emeldiz avaient le même regard rieur et bienveillant. Elle haussa donc les épaules et but dans la grosse tasse. Le goût était indescriptible, un mélange de cannelle, d'orange et de chocolat. Elle sentit le liquide couler dans son œsophage comme si c'était un breuvage médicinal. Il semblait soigner des maux dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout le reste de son corps, la réchauffant d'un mal tellement diffus qu'elle vivait avec : la peine. La joie l'inonda. Mais ce n'était cette joie artificielle dont on devenait dépendant. C'était cette joie naturelle, qui était caché en chacun et qui ne demandait rien de plus qu'un coup de pouce pour montrer le bout de son nez.

\- C'est excellent !, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ça s'appelle ?

\- Cela vient d'une fleur que l'on appelle ici Skinanheol*.

\- Rayon de soleil, murmura Enora en baissant les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissant.

\- Tiens voilà de quoi manger, reprit Emeldiz. Bon appétit.

\- Merci, sourit la jeune femme en attrapant ce qui ressemblait à du pain.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Drago les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Enora et Emeldiz remarquèrent tout de suite que les battements de cœur de Drago et ceux de George avaient sensiblement augmenté, comme s'ils s'attendaient à un nouveau coup d'éclat de Sirius. Mais celui-ci, s'il était mal à l'aise, ne montrait aucun signe de violence, ce qui rassura les deux jeunes Anglais au bout de quelques minutes. Finalement, tous se détendirent. Ils passèrent la matinée à discuter dans la cuisine. Puis, Enora insista auprès de leur hôte pour l'aider à préparer leur repas du midi. Elles en étaient à la moitié de la recette, sous le regard amusé des trois hommes, quand on frappa à la porte. Sirius, en habitué de la maison, se leva et alla voir de quoi il en retournait. Il discuta quelques secondes et les deux Elfes se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La conversation ne leur était pas passée inaperçue. Avant même que Sirius ne revienne les voir, Emeldiz avait déjà lavé ses mains et donnait des instructions pour la suite à George et à Drago. Ces derniers comprirent que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et obéirent. Enora se lava les mains à son tour et Sirius fit son entrée.

\- On sait, dit simplement l'Elfe à la peau violette.

Sirius hocha la tête et leur maintint la porte de la cuisine pour qu'elles passent. La rousse suivit Emeldiz jusqu'au salon. Ci-trouvaient trois Elfes de la garde qui avait trouvé Enora et ses compagnons dans la forêt la veille.

\- Bonjour, dit la propriétaire de la maison en posant une main sur cœur et en s'inclinant.

Les trois Elfes reproduisant le geste de son hôte, Enora se pressa de faire de même.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?, demanda Emeldiz, très procédurière d'un seul coup.

Les gardes s'entreregardèrent, puis celui du milieu hocha la tête.

\- Un nouvel humain a été trouvé dans la forêt.

Enora fronça les sourcils. Mais de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Son cerveau semblait à cet instant totalement encombré de choses inutile. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Puis, elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration. Une idée traversa son esprit, si vite qu'elle eut du mal à l'attraper au vol. Seulement, elle aurait préféré ne pas le faire pour rester dans une certaine ignorance sécurisante plus longtemps.

\- Oh non…, dit-elle.

Les quatre Elfes se tournèrent vers elle dans un bel ensemble. Son esprit, qui cherchait un moyen de faire baisser la tension qui s'y trouvait, se demanda sérieusement s'ils n'avaient pas répéter ce petit tour avant de venir les voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il, fille de la Précieuse ?, demanda le garde qui avait parlé auparavant.

Enora se retint de grimacer. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à s'habituer qu'on l'appelle ainsi à tout bout de champ. Le supporter dans la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie avait déjà été compliqué, alors là… Mais elle se reprit.

\- Ne me dites pas que cet homme est blond…, supplia-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait très bien que cet effort était vain.

Les gardes se jetèrent un autre de ces regards qui veulent tout dire.

\- Oh non… Par Merlin… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il réussisse à nous suivre ?!

\- Mais qui ça ?, interrogea Emeldiz, totalement perdue.

\- Lucius Malefoy.

\- Ce fumier est ici ?!, s'écria une voix derrière la porte de la cuisine.

L'Elfe violette soupira et passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste tout à fait humain. Enora aurait pu en sourire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique. Sirius, Drago et George sortirent de la cuisine, les deux derniers dardant un regard courroucé sur leur aîné.

\- Vous le connaissez, fille de la Précieuse ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- C'est un criminel dans mon monde. Il n'aurait jamais dû arriver ici, mais il a dû réussir à nous suivre dans le portail que nous avons créé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez de faire, fille de la Précieuse ?

Enora vit du coin de l'œil Drago retenir Sirius de prendre la parole et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- À mon avis, il faudrait que vous le mettiez dans un endroit isolé, clos pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous nuire à tous.

\- Vous en veut-il personnellement ?

La rousse hocha de la tête.

\- Pas tout à fait. Il s'imagine que le peuple des Elfes serait capable de faire revenir son maître d'entre les morts et j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'y mener. Seulement, cela ne doit jamais, au grand jamais, arriver. Ce maître est un monstre sanguinaire qui cherche la pureté de la « race » (_Enora mima les guillemets avec ses mains_) des sorciers. Il serait bien capable de vouloir tous vous exterminer. Il nous a fallu plusieurs années pour nous en débarrasser sur Terre. Il ne faudrait pas avoir à tout recommencer ! Ce serait un désastre, d'autant plus que personne ne s'y attendrait !

Puis, Enora s'arrêta de marcher, une idée venant de lui traverser le cerveau.

\- Mais, en fait, c'est de ma faute…

Si depuis qu'elle avait expliqué la situation, tout le monde avait suivi son raisonnement avec plus ou moins de facilités, là, ils étaient tous perdus. Drago se rapprocha de celle qu'il aimait.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que c'est nous qui avons ouvert le portail vers ce monde et qu'il nous a suivi ! Tout ce qui se passera et qui sera de son fait, sera de ma responsabilité.

Le blond comprit alors ce qui taraudait l'esprit de sa belle. Il la prit dans les bras et l'éloigna du reste du groupe qui finissait de discuter de ce qu'il faudrait faire. Les gardes iraient faire leur rapport à Fëanturi, qui aurait sûrement le dernier mot. Mais pour l'instant, Drago savait qu'il devait aider sa petite amie à se reprendre, à éviter la crise de nerfs.

\- Enora…, commença-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux être responsable de quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis toi-même. C'est comme si tu te croyais responsable du plat horrible et trop cuit que nous allons devoir manger ce midi. Tu l'as commencé, mais c'est de notre faute à Sirius, George et moi, ok ?

La jeune femme respira un bon coup et secoua la tête, fouettant de ses longs cheveux roux les joues de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui fit les gros yeux pour la forme, heureux de la voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Puis, il lui prit la main et la ramena vers le reste du groupe. Les gardes étaient partis après les dernières explications de Sirius et de George sur qui était Lucius Malefoy.

\- Ca va mieux ?, demanda George en voyant le visage encore un peu pâle de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, répondit Sirius. Mais je peux aller jeter un coup d'œil…

\- Oh non !, s'exclama Emeldiz. On ne va pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse reconnaître ta forme animale…

Sirius grogna.

\- En tout cas, nous devons rester ici et attendre le retour de Fëanturi qui nous dira plus précisément ce qu'il convient de faire. Mais une chose est sûre.

\- Laquelle ?, demanda Drago.

\- Aucun de nous quatre ne peut rencontrer Lucius, expliqua George. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour tout le monde.

Les deux amoureux hochèrent du bonnet. Puis, dans un bel ensemble (_non, ils n'avaient pas répété_), ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, d'où ils pouvaient voir le centre du village.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien…, soupira Enora. Ca me briserait le cœur s'il devait arriver quelque chose à une seule des personnes vivant dans ce village.

\- Moi aussi, lui assura Emeldiz. Moi aussi.

**oOo**

Lucius commençait à s'agacer. On ne lui avait toujours pas retiré le bandeau qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Le Mangemort gigota, cherchant à se libérer de ses liens qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir. Mais ils étaient bien trop serrés. Les Elfes savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé assis dans la crasse. Ils l'avaient installé dans une maison fraîche et l'avaient fait boire une boisson délicieuse qui l'avait revigoré. Ce qui le gênait encore plus que les liens qui l'entravaient c'était l'horripilante manie des Elfes de réussir à le surprendre à chaque fois qu'ils l'approchaient. Le blond ne pouvait donc prédire ce qui allait lui arriver.

Soudain, Lucius sembla remarquer que la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit. Il le remarqua au regain de luminosité qui gagna la pièce et qui traversa le tissu qui lui bandait les yeux.

\- Nous allons vous rendre la vue, annonça une voix grave que l'homme avait déjà entendue auparavant.

La clarté aveugla quelques secondes de plus le Mangemort qui grimaça. Puis, il put enfin reconnaitre l'homme, ou plutôt l'Elfe qui l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

\- J'aimerais que vous nous en disiez un peu plus sur vous.

Alors Lucius se lança dans une explication rocambolesque sur la manière dont il avait atterri dans ce nouveau monde. Si cela n'avait pas été dans ce type de situation, cela aurait pu faire un terrible récit de vaudeville !

Soudainement, au beau milieu d'une histoire impliquant un gnome voleur et une cigogne (_l'auteur ne veut pas en dire plus de peur de choquer ses plus jeunes, et même ses plus vieux, lecteurs_), Lucius fut interrompu par un Elfe blanc qui entra dans la pièce. Après un geste vers l'Elfe qui répondait au nom de Farine ou Fanerir (_il n'avait jamais été très bon pour retenir les prénoms trop longs_), celui qui avait provoqué l'arrêt du récit s'eclispa derrière la porte. L'Elfe qui restait dans la pièce fronça les sourcils.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser une seconde…

Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis et se dirigea à la suite de son subordonné. Lucius se demanda s'il était temps d'agir. Puis, il soupira, prenant son mal en patience. Il n'était encore sûr de rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que cela puisse être un échec.

Il resta de longues minutes dans la pièce, sans savoir de quoi il en retournait à l'extérieur. L'homme n'osa pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de Légimens sur les Elfes qui l'entouraient. Ce geste pourrait lui être fatal dans l'exécution de son plan. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier son objectif principal qui devait être celui de rendre la vie à son maître.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, Lucius put voir deux choses. Le visage très neutre de son hôte-geôlier, mais aussi celui plus inquiet d'un autre Elfe. Le blond rangea cette précieuse information dans le coin de son cerveau. Il était sûr que cela pourrait lui resservir plus tard.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il avec un faux air concerné.

\- Un petit souci d'organisation, rien de bien grave, le rassura sur le même ton l'Elfe.

\- Si vous le dites…

\- Mais continuez votre récit…

Et Lucius continua. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une certaine agitation dehors par la seule fenêtre qui était dans la pièce. Le blond était sûr que c'était les gardes qui l'avaient trouvé dans la forêt. Ils donnaient des ordres à quelques autres. Ils finirent à former une barrière devant la fenêtre. Ils ne l'obstruaient pas totalement, cela l'empêchait simplement de voir ce qui pouvait se passer au-dehors, sur ce qui paraissait être la place principale de la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de conclure ce qu'il y avait à conclure.

Enora se trouvait dans cet endroit.

Cet endroit que son allié ne pouvait pas trouver parce qu'il était tenu secret.

Secret qu'il était facile de lever grâce au pouvoir des mots.

Ou plutôt d'un seul d'entre eux.

\- Et Eulalie est entrée dans ma vie. Mais elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Laïa.

L'Elfe ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de prononcer ces deux terribles phrases. Ces deux ohrases qui mettaient en péril la sécurité qu'il avait réussi à établir après de nombreux sacrifices, dont celui dont il était le moins fier. Celui d'abandonner la Précieuse. Sa Précieuse. Laïa.

**oOo**

Aegnor surveillait depuis plusieurs heures la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses fenêtres. La nuit avait passé sans que rien n'advienne. Malgré la patience dont il savait faire preuve, la patience qui était nécessaire dans toute manœuvre, il était pressé d'entre découdre, depuis le temps que tous ces rebelles lui faisaient des pieds-de-nez.

Il n'avait pas accepté de se reposer, ni de manger, prétextant qu'il pourrait manquer ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il n'était même pas allé dans l'appartement de la Précieuse pour se vanter d'avoir réussi ce coup de maître qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué en disparaissant de la vie de sa fille, et ce, sans laisser de trace. Non, il voulait savourer cet instant de gloire tout seul, cette gloire qu'il avait tant espérée.

Soudain, une voûte brillante apparut dans un certain endroit de la forêt. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Aegnor sut qu'il avait gagné. Gagné cette bataille. Presque gagné la guerre

Jouissif fut le premier adjectif qui lui vint à l'esprit, surtout quand il entendit un cri de panique retentir dans tous les bâtiments qui composaient les Tours Royales. Le cri de la Précieuse.

Aegnor ricana.

\- Préparez les troupes !, hurla-t-il au premier serviteur qui ouvrit la porte de ses appartements pour courir aux nouvelles.

\- Quelle destination ?

\- Dans la forêt. Direction le village rebelle de Fëanturi.

* * *

* Que vous sachiez c'est du breton et cela veut dire "rayon de soleil".

_Voilà voilà ! Alors ? Quelles sont vos réactions ?_

_Dites-moi tout en me laissant un petit commentaire ! Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas devin ! :p_

_Allez ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à dans deux semaines !_

_A la revoyure !_


	60. Chapitre 60

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

_Oui, je sais ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié, et j'en suis désolée. Seulement la fac passe avant ma fiction et pour tout vous dire, j'avais un peu une crise la page blanche. Mais bon ! Tout cela c'est du passé ! Maintenant place au futur et au chapitre 60 ! Vous avez bien lu 60 !_

_Je suis pas peu fière !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf les personnages originaux et l'intrigue. L'image n'est pas à moi, mais je suis autorisée à la diffuser !_

_Brefouille je suis pas chez moi et la connection est un peu payante ! Alors je vous laisse lire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 60**

Bénédicte secoua ses vêtements et s'assura que son coéquipier était toujours entier. Ce dernier était assis à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. Immédiatement, la brune se précipita vers Bill et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort de guérison.

Le rouquin releva la tête et eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire tomber une bonne dose de poussière, les faisant tousser.

\- On fait aller, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en se relevant. Je sens encore tous mes orteils, ricana-t-il.

Bénédicte sourit. Les gens ne pouvaient aller que bien quand ils faisaient de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ? Rassurée, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit d'où ils avaient pu partir la première fois qu'elle était venue avec Drago, Enora et George. Rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'était l'absence de ses compagnons et le plus grand danger qu'ils encouraient à ce moment précis.

\- Alors, reprit son ami en s'époussetant, c'est quoi la suite ?

La jeune femme se retourna et souffla un bon coup, ce qui la fit tousser une nouvelle fois.

\- Suis-moi…, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et enrouée.

Ils se mirent en route dans le dédale des couloirs que formait cette partie de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Dans le même temps, elle fouillait dans les tréfonds de son sac. Bill, intrigué, se pencha vers elle, tout en continuant de marcher, sachant pertinemment que le temps était compté.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?, se moqua-t-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, en la regardant s'évertuer à retourner tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa besace.

\- Non, non… C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

En effet, elle venait de sortir un vieux parchemin plié. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et fit découvrir à Bill la représentation pièce par pièce d'un bâtiment. Elle lui expliqua que c'était le plan qu'Enora, Drago, George et elle avaient utilisé la première fois qu'ils étaient venus. Elle lui décrivit ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur ce plan, et ce, tout en le menant à nouveau vers la pièce où ils avaient trouvé le Supra-Golem. Bill était impressionné de voir comment un simple dessin leur avait permis de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce bâtiment magique. Ce n'était pas du tout son domaine de base en tant que briseur de sorts. Son métier se limitait à rendre service aux Gobelins et à leurs clients qui avaient perdu leur clé. Il était le seul à connaître la manière d'y accéder autrement : il avait d'ailleurs dû prêter un Serment Inviolable avec son prédécesseur, qui perdurerait, même à sa mort. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées en sentant son amie lui tirer la manche.

Comme la première fois où elle était venue, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, à la recherche de la rune que George avait trouvée un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant. Heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire photographique ! C'était nécessaire dans son métier. Bénédicte la retrouva donc au bout d'à peine trois minutes, sous l'œil attentif de Bill qui la suivait, de peur de la perdre dans ce dédale (_bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais !_).

\- Tu es prêt ?, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Comme jamais, sourit Bill, tout excité par ce qu'il allait découvrir, ce qui lui faisait oublier son angoisse.

Alors, Bénédicte poussa la rune dans le mur. Celle-ci s'enfonça à nouveau comme dans du beurre, ouvrant la porte vers la pièce du médaillon. Bill ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi par cette magie si simple et si moldue. Mais il fut encore plus impressionné quand il vit ce qui vivait dans cet endroit.

Le Supra-Golem.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui lui sourit, rassurante, et qui lui attrapa la main. Elle lui avait parlé de cet être que son frère, ses amis et elle avaient rencontré par deux fois. Seulement, jamais il ne s'était imaginé quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça. Le Supra-Golem était tourné vers eux et il leur parut qu'il eut un léger sourire en les voyant. Mais cette impression disparut très vite. Ils se concentrèrent rapidement sur l'entité qui se déplaçait vers eux, presque menaçant.

\- Amie de la fille de la Précieuse…

\- Bonjour…

\- Pour quelle raison revenez-vous me voir ? Sans la fille de la Précieuse de surcroît.

Bénédicte jeta un regard amusé à Bill qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte, puis, redevint sérieuse.

\- Je… Hum…, bafouilla-t-elle quelque peu. Enora, Drago et George ont réussi à entrer dans le monde des Elfes.

Le Supra-Golem sourit, dans un geste terriblement humain.

\- Quel est donc le problème ? Parce que j'imagine qu'il y a un problème si vous êtes ici…

\- En effet, dit Bill en se reprenant.

\- Vous êtes aussi un ami de la fille de la Précieuse ?, demanda l'entité elfique, semblant juste remarquer la présence du rouquin.

\- Bien entendu, répondit rapidement Bénédicte avant qu'il ne demande ce qu'était une Précieuse, espérant que son regard lui rappelle ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué durant leur soirée de la veille.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas se souvenir de certains détails pourtant importants. Le Supra-Golem plissa des yeux. Plus le temps passait, plus il prenait des mimiques humaines. C'était étonnant. La brune n'imaginait pas du tout le comportement des Elfes de cette manière. C'était comme s'il s'adaptait au comportement des personnes qui lui faisaient face. Cette hypothèse lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les Supra-Golems devaient être de vrais dangers en tant qu'espion quand on leur donnait cela pour raison d'être.

\- Pour quelle raison êtes-vous revenus me voir ?, redemanda l'Elfe.

\- Nous sommes ici parce que nous voulons savoir comment sortir du monde des Elfes, annonça simplement Bill.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que nous y avons laissé entrer un criminel…, murmura Bénédicte.

**oOo**

Une alarme stridente fit sursauter Enora et ses compagnons. Elle lança un regard affolé à Emeldiz qui le lui rendit bien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, dit-elle rapidement, presque de manière _légèrement_ hystérique.

La rousse se tourna vers Drago qui se rapprochait d'elle en tentant de la calmer. Elle sentait leur peur augmenter au fur et à mesure que leur cerveau prenait conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Emeldiz, qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire, parut être secouée de l'intérieur.

\- C'est l'alerte générale ! Et ce n'est _pas_ un exercice !, s'affola-t-elle.

\- Que faut-il faire ?, interrogea George qui s'exhortait au calme, espérant que les autres suivraient son exemple.

Sirius se redressa, plus déterminée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Suivez-moi.

Son ton était sans appel et calma un tant soit peu les esprits. Ainsi, Drago, Enora, George et Emeldiz se mirent en marche pour obéir à l'Animagus. Ce dernier ouvrit une porte qu'aucun des Anglais n'avait vue et ils entrèrent dans une cave. Ils descendirent les marches qui leur étaient apparues. Emeldiz, moins hystérique, se pressa de fermer la porte derrière elle. Enora lui jeta un regard, l'Elfe sembla agir mécaniquement, comme si ce geste avait été maintes et maintes fois répété. Mais elle n'osa pas poser de questions de peur de briser le silence concentré qui les entourait.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent au fond de la cave. La peur dans le cœur de Drago ne faisait qu'augmenter, malgré son calme apparent, tandis qu'il se rendait compte du bas plafond, de l'impossibilité pour lui de sortir de là. Une crise de claustrophobie semblait pointer le bout de son nez. Elle lui attrapa la main, fit de petits ronds sur le dos de celle-ci et lui fit tourner le regard vers elle.

\- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit sur ses bras nus un courant d'air frais. Elle se tourna vers la source de ce petit vent. Elle retint un cri de stupeur. Sirius venait d'ouvrir une porte cachée dans le fond de la cave. Cela donnait sur un vaste corridor souterrain, plus aéré (_heureusement pour Drago, qui soupira discrètement de soulagement_) et où circulait déjà des centaines et des centaines d'Elfes aussi affolés que l'était Emeldiz.

Sentant que son petit-ami respirait mieux et que la peur refluait de son esprit, Enora se dirigea droit sur Sirius qui semblait être celui qui gérait le mieux la situation.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle plus impérieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, son esprit inquiet la poussant à l'être. Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de partir aussi précipitamment ? Il y a le feu ?

L'Animagus se tourna vers la rousse et la dévisagea tout en marchant à vive allure au milieu de la foule, où ils étaient totalement anonymes, ce qui changeait par rapport à la veille. Puis, il redirigea son regard au loin.

\- C'est une possibilité. Mais cela m'étonnerait, parce que les Elfes sont capables de l'arrêter assez facilement… Non, ce que je pense, c'est que…

BOUM !

Un bruit assourdissant coupa Sirius dans sa phrase et fit sursauter tout le monde, ce petit monde qui était déjà à cran. Le mouvement dans le tunnel s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était une fuite, une fuite stratégique, comme si…

Les pensées d'Enora furent à nouveau interrompues quand un autre bruit, plus fort et plus proche, se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une masse importante de terre tomba du plafond et provoqua la panique générale au sein du tunnel. Enora s'arrêta et courut vers l'amas de terre. Elle savait qu'il y avait des personnes coincées en-dessous. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Alors, elle alla se joindre aux Elfes qui commençaient déjà à déblayer en vitesse la terre en jetant des coups angoissés d'œil sur le puits de lumière qui venait d'être créé d'une manière inconnue.

À ce moment précis, tous purent apercevoir un éclat brillant. À ce moment précis, cet éclat se mit à filer droit vers un des Elfes qui creusait pour sortir ses compatriotes coincés qui étaient en train de s'asphyxier. Ce fut trop tard quand tous se rendirent compte de la nature de cette étoile filante sous le soleil d'argent : une flèche. Enora leva les yeux à l'instant où la flèche atteignit sa cible. Instinctivement, la rousse sentit sa magie l'envahir, comme lorsqu'elle entrait en transe quand elle touchait un objet magique. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela se faisait sans objet. Et Enora était parfaitement consciente de ce qui avait provoqué cela : la colère et l'instinct de protection.

La protection autant de ses amis que du peuple des Elfes.

Son peuple.

Les runes apparurent sur son corps, mais elle resta consciente.

Elle s'envola sur deux mètres en hauteur, mais elle resta consciente.

Au moment où elle allait laisser aller ses pouvoirs, elle sentit que quelqu'un la frappait à la tête. Puis, plus rien.

**oOo**

Bénédicte regarda droit dans les yeux le Supra-Golem. Celui-ci ne leur avait plus adressé la parole depuis plusieurs longues minutes. À cet instant, il ressemblait étrangement à son jumeau, celui qui les avait protégés de Lucius Malefoy en s'autodétruisant quelques semaines plus tôt dans la cave de l'hôtel d'Alexandrie. La brune se demandait s'il allait pouvoir leur répondre ou s'il allait dire qu'il ne pouvait rien leur divulguer. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si cela se produisait. Cela voudrait dire que Drago, Enora et George ne pourraient pas être sauvés ! Et cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter quoi qu'il en soit. Bill, lui, la regardait sans comprendre le silence du Supra-Golem et l'inquiétude qui apparaissait de plus en plus distinctement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il avait cru que la solution serait facile à avoir et que tout se débloquerait rapidement. Mais il avait apparemment eu tort et son angoisse prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son esprit. Il se retint de regarder sa montre, ne voulant pas voir le temps filer aussi vite qu'un Vif d'or lors d'un match international de Quidditch.

Soudainement, le Supra-Golem se tourna vers les deux amis. Il les jugea d'un regard perçant, presque autant qu'un certain Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mais la malice manquait. Puis, comme si son examen était concluant et qu'il avait découvert en eux ce qu'il voulait, l'Elfe, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, examina plus précisément le rouquin.

\- Je veux bien vous faire part de la manière de retourner dans le monde humain. Mais je dois mettre une condition à cela. C'est un savoir qui ne doit pas tomber en de mauvaises mains.

Bénédicte serra des dents. Elle savait exactement de quoi il en retournait. Bill demanda plus d'informations sur ce que sous-entendait l'entité elfique.

\- Ma condition est de vous faire passer une petite épreuve.

\- Comme celle que vous nous avez fait passer la première fois que nous vous avons rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Bénédicte.

Elle s'attendait à ce que le Supra-Golem change les règles du jeu, pour l'adapter à Bill. Il devait bien sentir que cet homme était moins proche d'Enora que Drago, George ou elle-même quelques jours auparavant. Bill, qui n'avait pas fait le lien avec ce dont elle lui avait parlé la veille au soir, bomba le torse, comme le Gryffondor qu'il était.

\- Exactement, jeune amie de la fille de la Précieuse, fit l'entité magique en hochant de la tête.

Ce fut à cet instant que Bill comprit de quoi Bénédicte et le Supra-Golem parlaient. Le lien venait de se faire dans son esprit, non sans que l'angoisse qu'il avait en boule au creux de ce ventre prit plus de place.

\- Face à vous, reprit-il en se tournant vers ce qu'il avait dans le dos, se trouve le Mur des Intentions.

Bénédicte eut un petit sourire ironique : l'entité elfique avait des discours préenregistrés apparemment.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse ?, interrogea Bill qui n'était plus très sûr de la procédure dont lui avait parlé son amie.

En effet, il lui jeta des petits coups d'œil, accompagnés d'une grimace mal à l'aise.

\- Il faut simplement que vous posiez la main droite dessus.

Le gardien de la salle se décala pour laisser toute la place nécessaire à Bill de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce dernier posa à nouveau un regard un peu inquiet sur Bénédicte qui lui fit un petit sourire aussi rassurant que possible.

\- Je t'assure que cela ne te fera aucun mal, lui dit-elle d'un ton maternel.

Bill hocha la tête. Il prit une grande respiration. Son frère, le petit Serpentard blond et son amie l'avait fait et ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour lui ? Il n'avait rien de moins qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin déglutit le plus discrètement possible et s'approcha du mur, la main droite levée. Finalement, il eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, durant lesquelles son courage de Gryffondor menaça de prendre ses jambes à son cou à cause de l'appréhension qui montait au cœur de son corps et lui donnait la nausée. Seule la pensée de son frère cadet en danger dans un monde inconnu le motiva à se lancer dans l'inconnu. Bill posa sa main sur le mur que lui avait désigné l'Elfe.

Remarquant son regard décidé et son geste, le Supra-Golem attira son attention en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Ô Maât… Je fais appel à toi, ô Maât, Précieuse parmi les Précieuses passées. Toi que l'on dit déesse de l'ordre, de la solidarité, de l'équilibre du monde, de l'équité, de la paix, de la vérité et de la justice, entend mon appel.

Bénédicte observa son ami qui se tenait aussi dignement que possible et écoutait précisément cette incantation, comme s'il étudiait ce rituel pour se changer les idées. Le mur se mit soudainement à briller, faisant sursauter Bill, pour ensuite ne briller que sous la main du mari de Fleur, qui, lui, était fasciné par ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Maât, ô Maât, puisse-tu nous révéler les intentions de cet humain vis à vis du grand peuple qu'est celui des Elfes, ainsi que vis à vis de la fille de la Précieuse, récita doctement l'entité magique.

Toutes les paroles et leurs conséquences étaient les mêmes que celles que Bénédicte avait déjà pu observer. La jeune femme vit Bill bomber le torse en voyant ce qui se produisait sur le mur. Les images étaient simples et montraient un Bill loyal, ne rejetant pas son frère Charlie quand il avait appris qu'il avait été attaqué par un loup-garou et qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il en soit un à part entière, soutenant sa femme dans la mort de son père quelques mois auparavant, acceptant l'arrivée d'Enora dans sa famille endeuillée, l'aidant sans rien attendre en retour pour apprendre à voler, pour aller en Égypte.

Ces simples faits apprirent à tous que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de fiable et de loyal. Quelqu'un qui était digne de confiance.

Les images se tarirent et Bill se recula doucement en décollant sa main du mur, comme si on sortait d'une salle de cinéma ou comme si on se réveillait d'un long sommeil plein de rêves. Toujours face au Supra-Golem, il rejoignit Bénédicte à reculons, à côté de qui il se plaça. Ils attendirent quelques secondes la réaction de l'entité magique devant eux. Cette dernière était en train de réfléchir.

\- Bien. Tout ce qui a été révélé me pousse à penser que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions. Il est de mon devoir d'aider le monde elfique. Je ne peux qu'accéder à votre demande à la lumière de ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Le regard des deux amis se fit très intéressés et très attentifs.

\- Il vous faudra trouver le Lac de la Lune.

**oOo**

Le noir autour d'elle.

Ce fut la première chose dont Enora eut conscience.

Puis, le mouvement de balancier.

La douleur quand elle fut jetée le sol.

Un cri féminin.

Un bandeau que l'on retire et qui fait que l'on arrache quelques cheveux par la même occasion.

Des yeux éblouis par la lumière environnante.

Une femme rousse qui s'agenouille à ses côtés.

\- Oh Enora !, gémit-elle. Mais que t'ont-ils donc fait ? Oh ma fille ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée en Angleterre auprès de ton père ?

* * *

_Alors ? Vos réactions ? _

_Dites-moi tout dans une petite review !_

_Bisous et à la prochaine !_


	61. Chapitre 61 : Quand on a un plan

_Coucou !_

_Oui, je sais, je suis en retard... mais il s'avère que la fac me prend plus de temps cette année que l'année précédente... Alors je vous préviens, mais je vais passer mon temps de publication à un mois, plutôt que deux semaines... _

_Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde va bien pour vous après ce qui s'est passé le 13..._

_Pour moi, tout s'est bien terminé... Sauf pour trois personnes de ma fac... _

_Mais ne parlons plus de cela ! Il est temps de sourire ! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera sourire !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages originaux et l'intrigue. L'image n'est pas à moi, mais j'ai la permission de la publier._

_Brefouille ! Ca m'avait manqué de publier !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 61**

Bill et Bénédicte plissèrent les yeux devant le soleil qui leur brula les yeux alors qu'ils sortaient juste de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Supra-Golem. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant qu'ils avaient toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour entrer et sortir du monde des Elfes ?

Machinalement, ils se rendirent jusqu'au Ministère égyptien de la Magie, dont le chef leur avait promis son aide pour retourner en Angleterre de manière prioritaire. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil qui les dirigea après l'envoi d'une note volante vers le bureau du Ministre. Arrivés à l'étage le plus sécurisé du Ministère, les deux amis se retrouvèrent à attendre que le plus haut fonctionnaire de l'Égypte magique sorte de rendez-vous, aux dires de sa secrétaire.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure qu'ils purent enfin entrer dans le bureau du Ministre. Après quelques échanges cordiaux, il leur montra le Portoloin qu'il avait préparé pour eux en accord avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. C'était un vieux doudou dauphin avec un œil en moins et la queue à moitié déchirée. Bénédicte sourit, un peu nostalgique. Elle en avait eu un presque identique durant son enfance. Seulement, elle l'avait perdu lors d'un déménagement quand elle était plus jeune. Un sentiment bizarre lui prit le cœur : et si c'était le sien ? La jeune femme secoua la tête, se trouvant un peu idiote. _Son_ dauphin, depuis le temps, a été jeté à la poubelle et a été détruit, pas vrai ? Un coude de coude de son ami lui rappela d'attraper le vieux doudou, tandis qu'il l'imitait

Quelques secondes et un malaise stomacal plus tard, Bill et Bénédicte se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de l'homologue du Premier Ministre égyptien. Shacklebolt leva les yeux du document qu'il était en train de rédiger et dévisagea les deux amis.

\- Alors… Qu'avez-vous appris ?

**oOo**

George toussa, essayant d'expulser toute la poussière qu'il avait inhalée après la seconde explosion qui avait retenti, lorsqu'Enora avait disparu.

Disparu.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible. Un instant, elle était juste devant lui, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'était plus là. Sa baguette à la main, il avait été prêt à se battre dès la première seconde. Mais maintenant que l'ennemi s'était envolé avec sa meilleure amie, il ne savait plus quoi faire. À ses côtés, il y avait un Drago décomposé, à genoux, les mains sur le visage, qui ne semblait pourtant pas avoir vraiment réalisé ce qui venait de se passer.

Cela faisait bien trois minutes que tout s'était passé. Mais ils n'avaient pas bougé, trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus que les ennemis s'étaient volatisés, ne laissant aucune trace. Sirius apparut à leur côté, sans rien dire. L'Animagus était allé aider les Elfes pour essayer de déblayer les deux tas de terre qui s'étaient accumulés avant et après qu'Enora ait disparu. Il avait bien compris qu'il y avait des Elfes là-dessous. Ils avaient réussi à en sortir la majorité. Ils étaient soit blessés légèrement soit un peu sonnés. Mais quelques-uns étaient morts sur le coup, sous le choc et la masse de la terre qui leur était tombée dessus. Cette nouvelle avait mis un coup dans le cœur à beaucoup des Elfes présents. Les cadavres avaient été rapidement retirés de la terre et avaient été placés les uns à côté des autres. Leurs yeux avaient été fermés. En tout, il y avait trois personnes qui étaient décédées sur le coup.

George et Drago furent emmenés plus loin par Sirius. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait de nouveau toute leur attention. Alors, ils essayèrent à eux trois de mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer pour pouvoir remettre leurs idées dans le bon ordre, quand Fëanturi les rejoignit. Quand d'un coup d'œil il balaya les alentours, il sembla avoir tout de suite compris ce qui se passait.

\- Elle a été enlevée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius jeta un regard aux deux autres sorciers avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'est ce que l'on pense. Et on pense qu'ils sont venus spécialement pour elle. Mais ce que l'on ne comprend pas, c'est la manière dont ils ont réussi à nous trouver.

\- C'est à cause de notre prisonnier… Il a prononcé le nom de la Précieuse…

\- Comment est-ce possible ?, s'étonna Sirius. Ici, personne ne lui aurait dit !

\- Non… Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait entendu de la bouche de l'un d'entre nous quand nous étions dans la forêt…, expliqua Fëanturi, soucieux. Je pense plutôt que nous ne sommes pas les premiers Elfes qu'il ait rencontrés ici.

\- Vous pensez qu'Aegnor et lui… ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense. J'imagine qu'Aegnor l'a interrogé et qu'ils se sont rendu compte de leurs intérêts communs : l'un voulant le pouvoir des Elfes et l'autre voulant la fin de la résistance. Ils se sont entraidés…

\- Cela ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !, s'énerva George, inquiet pour sa meilleure amie. Nous devons aller sauver Enora !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire jeune homme ! Ne penses-tu pas que nous avons déjà essayé de pénétrer dans les appartements où est retenue prisonnière notre Précieuse ? Chacune de nos opérations s'est mal terminée ! Autre chose… Aegnor sait bien qu'après ce que nous venons de vivre, nous tenterons quelque chose… Il va nous attendre de pied ferme et cette opération sera vaine.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras ! Drago !

\- George… Ca me tue de le dire, mais je crois qu'il a raison…

\- Quoi ?, s'étrangla le rouquin. Toi aussi ? Tu veux abandonner Enora ?

\- Non ! Mais cela n'aurait aucun intérêt d'aller nous faire tuer ! Il faut réfléchir à un plan…

George serra les dents, ouvrit la bouche, mais ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Énervé, il se retourna et s'éloigna du groupe. Drago allait le rappeler, pourtant Sirius l'en empêcha. Du doigt, il lui montra Emeldiz qui s'était rapprochée du rouquin et essayait de le raisonner. Drago se laissa tomber contre le mur du tunnel qui était dans son dos en soufflant.

\- Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il avec un ton plaintif bien étonnant dans la bouche d'un Malefoy.

\- Non… Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, sourit Fëanturi, essayant de le rassurer de son mieux.

\- Dites-moi… Lucius est toujours dans le village ?, demanda soudainement Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts, une idée venant de lui traverser le cerveau.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?, répondit Fëanturi, intrigué par l'expression de l'Animagus.

\- J'ai peut-être une ébauche de plan…, sourit-il de manière machiavélique, tandis que Drago se redressait, l'espoir brillant à nouveau dans ses yeux. Mais il va falloir qu'on le mette en place au plus vite…

**oOo**

Encore.

Elle était à nouveau enfermée. Enfin, enchainée serait un mot plus juste. Les yeux encore fermés, Enora essaya de bouger. Seul le cliquetis des chaines qui enserraient ses poignets lui répondirent. Puis, elle se força à battre des paupières. La lumière, probablement celle du milieu du jour tant elle était vive, qu'elle vit la première fois qu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux la força à les clore encore plus vite. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle réussit à les garder entrouverts, ce qui lui permet de faire un sommaire tour de son environnement. Enora était assise à même le sol sur du marbre blanc. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour la lumière du jour était en fin de compte une lumière artificielle. Les trois quart des murs étaient recouverts de panneaux lumineux aveuglant. Enora tourna la tête de droite à gauche, à la recherche d'une quelconque issue qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour sortir de là, quand lui revient un souvenir diffus.

Flash-back

_La douleur quand elle fut jetée le sol._

_Un cri féminin._

_Un bandeau que l'on retire et qui fait que l'on arrache quelques cheveux par la même occasion._

_Des yeux éblouis par la lumière environnante._

_Une femme rousse qui s'agenouille à ses côtés._

\- Oh Enora !, gémit-elle. Mais que t'ont-ils donc fait ? Oh ma fille ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée en Angleterre auprès de ton père ?

**Fin du flash-back**

Seulement, quelques secondes plus tard, le noir, l'inconscience l'avaient reprise, l'empêchant d'en apprendre plus sur cette femme qui ressemblait étrangement à la femme, sa mère, qu'elle avait vue dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Enora secoua la tête. C'était trop étrange pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Ce timbre de voix… Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part…

Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Sa mère.

Quand cette constatation fit écho autant dans son esprit que dans son cœur, Enora chercha à se redresser. Seulement les chaînes étaient trop courtes pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que se mettre debout. Après quelques essais, elle renonça aussi à tirer avec la seule force de ses petits bras. Elle se faisait plus de mal que de bien. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas renoncer à s'échapper dans l'optique première de retrouver sa mère. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus les sentiments et les émotions de Drago dans son esprit. Son cœur s'affola. Comment était-ce possible ? La rousse ne comprenait pas. Puis elle pensa que c'était cette pièce. Elle semblait lui annihiler toute force magique. En effet, elle venait d'essayer d'utiliser volontairement sa magie. Mais toute la volonté du monde n'y faisait rien. Un sentiment de frustration l'éprit, puis elle se força à se calmer pour réfléchir à la manière dont elle pourrait s'échapper. Alors commença l'attente. Ne voyant pas le temps passer puisqu'elle était dans un endroit sans soleil, elle ne pouvait pas le quantifier. Mais elle se douta que plus de cinq heures s'étaient écoulées quand elle ressentit intensément le besoin d'aller aux toilettes. La jeune femme se tortillait pour essayer d'oublier son envie quand quelqu'un apparut au beau milieu de la pièce. C'était un elfe qui avait la peau bleue et des cheveux, ou plutôt une crinière, blanche, que l'on pouvait comparer à de l'ivoire. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, aux aguets et tournait la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il était suivi ou qu'il pouvait se faire prendre à tout instant. Fronçant les sourcils, Enora l'observa bouger les lèvres après avoir mis un doigt sur sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse saisir un traitre mot. Elle comprit qu'elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas montrer qu'elle le voyait. Puis, l'Elfe sembla se rendre compte de son mutisme et, avec précipitation, il s'agita vers un tableau de bord qui apparut au moment même où il le toucha.

Un hologramme.

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de la rousse en observant ce phénomène. L'Elfe pianota quelques instants, toujours en restant attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Puis, il eut un sourire victorieux en se redressant.

\- Fille de la Précieuse ? Vous m'entendez ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais d'un geste de la main, il la fit taire en jetant un nouveau regard apeuré autour de lui.

\- Ne parlez pas… On pourrait vous entendre… Aegnor surveille le moindre de vos faits et gestes. Je ne suis pas là, vous ne me voyez pas, vous ne m'entendez pas.

Enora s'efforça à faire ce que lui disait l'Elfe. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en était intimement persuadée.

\- Bien… Je n'ai que peu de temps pour vous parler et j'en ai déjà perdu beaucoup. Sachez juste que vous n'êtes pas seule ici. Il y a de plus en plus de résistants, qui, au lieu d'aller dans la cité dans la forêt, reste ici pour faire en sorte de convaincre plus de personnes. Nos rangs sont de plus en plus importants. Un jour, nous serons assez nombreux pour nous émanciper de la peur qui nous prend quand nous pensons à Aegnor. Vous êtes dans une partie du bâtiment gouvernemental qui est facilement accessible, mais difficile pour en sortir. Nous allons venir vous sortir de là, quoi que cela nous coûte… Vous savoir dehors et vivante rendra notre résistance encore plus puissante. Tenez-vous prête…

Un bruit retentit, faisant sursauter l'Elfe et Enora, qui fit tout pour le cacher.

\- Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Gardez espoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu. La rousse baissa les yeux sur ses mains enchainées. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua le rougeoiement inhabituel du fer. Plus elle se concentrait dessus, plus il devenait rouge. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était la fraicheur relative du métal. Finalement, le métal tourna orangé, puis, jaune, et enfin blanc. Quand il atteignit le blanc le plu éclatant qu'elle pouvait avoir, les chaines explosèrent.

**oOo**

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut marcher ?, interrogea Drago, excité dans la perspective de pouvoir sauver sa belle.

Sirius acquiesça en suivant du regard la foule d'Elfes migraient dans ce tunnel vers un village de secours qui se trouvait à quelques heures de marches du principal. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit conseil qui avait été formé en quelques minutes par Fëanturi qui comprenait George, Drago, Fëanturi et lui-même, ainsi que quelques-uns des meilleurs soldats et stratèges du village de rebelles. Ces derniers approuvèrent aussi du regard ce que venait de leur exposer l'Animagus. Au moment où Fëanturi allait reprendre la main pour mettre au clair ce qui venait d'être évoqué, un Elfe essoufflé arriva vers le conseil de crise. Cela étonna tout le monde : les Elfes n'étaient que très peu souvent essoufflés, uniquement quand ils avaient couru pendant un très long temps ou quand ils avaient utilisé leur vitesse d'instinct de conservation, ce qui était très rare. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit suffisamment son souffle pour pouvoir parler distinctement.

\- Un message de la ville.

\- Nos alliés de la ville ?

Le messager acquiesça en reprenant son souffle par une grande bouffée.

\- Que disent-ils ?, demanda Sirius en faisant un pas en avant.

\- « Savons où se trouve la fille de la Précieuse. Attendons vos instructions. Mais agirons d'ici demain matin si n'avons pas de nouvelles. »

Fëanturi lança un regard impénétrable à Sirius et à Drago qui se redressa.

\- Je crois que nous savons quoi faire…

**oOo**

Lucius s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivant la boussole que lui avaient donnée les Elfes avant son départ de la Ville Blanche. Cette boussole était spéciale et montrait uniquement le chemin vers la capitale du monde des Elfes.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Suspicieusement, il se retourna sa baguette à la main en plissant les yeux. Il aperçut une grande créature à quatre pattes le suivre dans la touffue végétation dans laquelle il évoluait depuis quelques heures. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air méchant, il reprit son bonhomme de chemin, en marchant plus vite, espérant rapidement sortir de la forêt. Puis, arrivé aux abords de la ville, au bout de cinq bonnes heures, Lucius se permit de ralentir le pas et de prendre son attitude arrogante que tous lui connaissait, et ce, malgré l'air crasseux qu'il avait. En pensant à cela, il se permit un petit sort qui lui rendit son charme habituel. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa cage thoracique, mais il se forçait à ne rien montrer. Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur ! Il releva la tête en arrivant à la hauteur de la Grande Porte, seule entrée dans la Ville Blanche. Il remarqua qu'il devait se présenter aux gardes de la cité pour pouvoir entrer sans problème. En prenant une grande inspiration, il mit sa main dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste pour en sortir un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit qu'il avait toute la confiance d'Aegnor. Heureusement qu'il l'avait récupéré avant de partir, sinon il aurait été bien embêté.

Lorsque ce fut à son tour de passer sous les yeux experts des gardes, Lucius sentit quelque chose s'approcher de lui et se frotter contre sa jambe avec insistance. Quand il baissa les yeux, il tomba sur l'animal qu'il avait vu dans la forêt.

\- Mais laisse-moi sale bête !, hurla-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Un gémissement plaintif sortit de la gueule de l'animal.

\- Mais laissez donc ce pauvre animal tranquille !, le tança alors une femme qui venait de passer le poste de contrôle tandis qu'elle se précipitait pour s'assurer que l'animal allait bien.

\- Il me suit depuis déjà longtemps dans la forêt ! C'en est assez !

L'Elfe écarquilla des yeux, étrangement surprise.

\- Vous dites qu'il vous a suivi depuis la forêt ?

\- Oui, s'agaça Lucius qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire reprendre par une femme, sauf par Bellatrix, mais sa belle-sœur était un cas à part.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas à quel point cet animal est rare ! Il en existe beaucoup des domestiqués, mais des sauvages…, s'extasia l'Elfe. C'est très rare.

Les soldats qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux grands ouverts se décidèrent à intervenir.

\- Madame Kalwi…

L'Elfe se retourna en se redressant dans un envol de cheveux très impressionnant.

\- Oui ?

\- Voulez-vous emmener cet animal loin d'ici pour que nous n'interrompions pas plus longtemps la file ?

\- Bien entendu. J'espère monsieur ne pas vous revoir maltraiter un animal comme celui-ci !

Lucius ne répondit pas et se contenta de montrer son laisser-passer. Les gardes le firent entrer dans la ville. Lucius se détendit jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes le rattrape avant qu'il ne puisse tourner dans la rue suivante, pour suivre la femme qui avait récupéré l'animal qui l'avait suivi. Il voulait lui montrer qui il était vraiment, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire dignement devant les gardes, qui n'auraient pas forcément apprécié.

\- Voulez-vous que l'on vous accompagne jusqu'à Aegnor ?

\- Non, pas besoin, répondit-il précipitament.

\- Bien monsieur.

Dès le garde eut le dos tourné, Lucius se dépêcha de se rendre dans la rue qu'il avait repérée comme étant celle dans laquelle la femme avait disparu. À peine avait-il parcouru quelques mètres qu'il fut happé dans une ruelle sombre. Lucius fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'animal avait disparu. Il avait en effet été remplacé par un homme brun qui semblait sans âge.

Sirius.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester planter là ?, demanda l'homme en lui montrant une porte entrouverte. Viens, ils sont tous là…

Lucius entra dans la masure et tourna la tête dans l'entrée où se trouvait un miroir dans lequel il put apercevoir son reflet. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Drago sourit à son reflet. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait remercier son père d'être qui il était…

\- Bon tu viens Drago ? On n'a pas toute la journée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal tout à l'heure ?, interrogea alors le jeune homme en repensant au moment où il lui avait donné un coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Non, sourit Sirius. Ca va ! J'ai survécu à bien pire tu sais !

Alors, ils arrivèrent devant une grande assemblée autour d'une grande table rectangulaire dans une salle sombre avec un plafond assez bas qui mit immédiatement mal à l'aise Drago, qui était un peu claustrophobe. La femme qui avait « sauvé » Sirius l'animal rare des coups de pieds de Drago-Lucius se trouvait en bout de table, présidant.

\- Heureusement que les gardes me font confiance pour mes excentricités, sans voir que je les entube à chaque fois, sourit-elle aux nouveaux arrivants.

Sa réplique provoqua un rire dans toute la salle. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, l'hilarité passa et le sérieux reprit sa place.

\- Bien. Il est temps, dit madame Kilwa, en s'asseyant et en montrant à Sirius et à Drago leurs propres sièges. Trouvons le moyen de délivrer notre Précieuse et sa fille. La séance est ouverte !

* * *

_Alors ? Des réactions ?_

_Dites-moi tout !_

_Bonne fin de journée !_

_A la revoyure !_


	62. Chapitre 62 : Quand on se sauve

_Salut salut !_

_Oui, je sais que cela fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ! Cela m'a aussi paru très long, mais j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration et le temps n'était plus ce que j'avais en grande quantité... La fac n'est vraiment pas de tout repos... Mais là, je suis en vacances, j'ai pris le train (les voyages étant pour moi un moyen d'être inspirée) et me voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je lance un gigantesque désolée à tous mes lecteurs et spécialement à ma sorcière rousse de plus de 500 ans que j'adore ! pour cette attente trop longue..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi !_

_Disclaimer : TOUT A JKR, RIEN A MOI SAUF LES OC ET L'INTRIGUE !_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

_Alors puisque cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, vous devez avoir oublié de quoi il en retournait dans cette histoire. Voici donc un petit résumé :_

**_Enora, Drago et George ont réussi à entrer dans le monde des Elfes. Ils ont appris que la mère d'Enora, la Précieuse, est emprisonnée dans la Ville Blanche par le méchant Aegnor qui se sert de l'influence de la Précieuse pour faire faire au peuple ce dont il a envie. Enora et ses amis ont appris tout cela en étant accueilli par les rebelles, les fidèles de sa mère, parmi lesquels ils ont retrouvé un Sirius pas si mort que cela. Pendant ce temps, Lucius a réussi lui aussi à entrer dans le monde des Elfes en suivant Enora. Le Mangemort a alors rencontré Aegnor avec qui il a passé un marché : la puissance des Elfes pour faire revenir son maître d'entre les morts contre Enora que Lucius se ferait un plaisir de débusquer pour le chef des Elfes. Lucius se fait alors capturer par les rebelles, lui qui s'est "perdu" dans la forêt. Grâce à un stratagème, il réussit à faire passer le lieu secret du village rebelle à Aegnor qui envoie ses guerriers. Alors que les Elfes rebelles sont en fuite dans un tunnel sous le village pour rejoindre un camp de secours, les guerriers d'Aegnor réussissent à attraper Enora. Celle-ci est emmenée à la Ville Blanche où elle est enfermée et sert de moyen de pression sur sa mère. Drago et Sirius partent alors pour la sauver tandis que George reste au campement. De leur côté Bill et Bénédicte réussissent à convaincre le Supra-Golem de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie de leur expliquer comment aller dans le monde des Elfes afin de sauver George, Drago et Enora, qu'ils savent en danger à cause de Lucius qui les a suivis._**

* * *

**Chapitre 62 : Quand on se sauve**

Drago se passa le visage à l'eau en s'aspergeant à l'aide de ses mains. Soufflant un bon coup, il poussa ses épaules à se délasser, espérant se détendre par la même occasion. Les heures avaient défilé durant cette réunion, et le blond avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'y disait n'apporterait rien dans la résolution de leur problème, qui n'était pas une mince affaire : il leur fallait délivrer Enora. Cela leur était impératif.

Drago n'avait pas compris pourquoi maintenant que sa petite amie était enfermée dans le château, ils allaient intervenir alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas jamais fait pour leur Précieuse, la mère d'Enora. Quand il avait posé la question à Sirius, ce dernier avait simplement souri, tandis que la majorité des personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient renfrognées sauf cette Elfe, madame Kilwa. Si c'était vraiment son nom. Tous avaient parlementé sur la meilleure manière de rentrer dans le château. Seul le blond regardait continuellement le soleil qui poursuivait sa route dans le ciel, s'inquiétant de voir que le temps passait si vite. Puis, une idée lui était passée par la tête faisant battre son cœur aussi vite que le galop d'un Sombral.

\- Mais et si les gardes avaient passé le mot quant à mon arrivée en ville ?!

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table s'étaient tournées vers madame Kilwa qui leur avait largement souri en leur expliquant que le nécessaire avait été fait. Si tous avaient acquiescé sans poser de plus amples questions, semblant rassurés, Sirius et son cousin s'étaient jeté un regard qui voulait tout dire. Qu'insinuait madame Kilwa avec son « le nécessaire a été fait » ?

Drago secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain de la maison de la présidente de leur assemblée. Il essaya à nouveau de se forcer à avoir une attitude plus positive, mais l'ébauche de plan qui était ressortie de cette réunion ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Sirius avait tout fait pour détourner l'assemblée de cette idée grotesque de plan, mais tout le monde avait été forcé d'accepter tant cela semblait être le meilleur et le moins risqué pour tous.

Il allait devoir tuer quelqu'un.

Et pas n'importe qui.

Sa petite amie.

Enora.

**oOo**

George se rongeait les sangs. Il n'avait pas pu accompagner Drago et Sirius puisqu'il n'avait pas d'Animagus ni de personne en qui se changer et qui serait une assez bonne couverture pour passer la Grande Porte de la Ville Blanche. Il s'était laissé convaincre par ce plan, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il angoissait à l'idée que cela se passe mal. De plus, il ne pouvait pas savoir si cela avait fonctionné ou pas, si Sirius et Drago n'avait eu aucun problème pour pénétrer dans la ville. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il était utile auprès des Elfes pour les aider à intégrer la ville de secours qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Tandis qu'il participait à l'attribution des maisonnées, George jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius qui trônait au milieu du camp, une potion de mutisme dans le corps. En effet, on avait voulu éviter qu'une catastrophe comme celle qui venait d'avoir lieu ne recommence. Il était vrai que les rebelles avaient encore quelques bases-arrières de secours, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de toutes les utiliser trop rapidement, sans avoir eu le temps d'en mettre d'autres en place. Plusieurs fois durant le trajet, tandis que Lucius narguait le rouquin, les soldats elfes devaient à tous prix retenir George qui était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le père de Drago. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'étrangler.

Mais maintenant qu'il était un peu calmé et rassuré de savoir que toutes les heures, on lui donnait une nouvelle dose de potion de mutisme, George ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à autre chose et donc de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Emeldiz se rendit compte que son ami était tourmenté et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui pour essayer de lui changer les idées, le faisant travailler sur autre chose. Soudain, ils remarquèrent que Fëanturi se déplaçait en courant dans le nouveau village. Rien d'étonnant, puisque c'était l'urgence qui primait à ce moment dans l'état d'esprit des Elfes, sauf qu'il se dirigeait vers eux avec une tête plus alarmée que jamais. Emeldiz soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu avec cette tête i peine un jour ou deux, confia-t-elle à George, qui dévisagea l'Elfe, intrigué.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Fëanturi était déjà là et ouvrait la bouche.

\- De nouveaux humains sont arrivés dans notre monde, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Amis ou ennemis ?, interrogea alors le jeune sorcier.

\- On ne sait pas encore… Je viens de créer une équipe qui va venir avec moi pour aller s'en enquérir, en espérant que nous ne tomberons pas sur des sbires d'Aegnor…

\- Je vous accompagne, lança George. Je pourrais utiliser ma magie pour me défendre puisque nous ne sont pas près du village ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais vous être utile, argumenta-t-il en se rendant compte que Fëanturi n'était pas trop content de sa proposition.

Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants, puis, jetant un coup d'œil au village et aux hommes armés qui étaient prêts à partir, il hocha du bonnet, faisant apparaître un sourire heureux sur le visage de George. Il allait enfin se rendre _vraiment_ utile, comme l'étaient Drago et Sirius.

Après quelques heures de marche rapide (_ou de course pour George heureusement qu'il avait une bonne condition physique_), la troupe arriva à l'endroit où les humains étaient entrés dans leur monde. Immédiatement, les deux meilleurs chasseurs du groupe se mirent en position à l'avant et suivirent les traces qu'ils avaient laissées. Il sembla plusieurs fois à George que ces deux Elfes avaient du mal à suivre la trace. Fëanturi lui murmura alors que ces humains semblaient avoir quelques dons de camouflage. Cela rappela quelqu'un au rouquin, mais il ne pouvait y croire. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se concentra sur leur objectif : intercepter les deux humains avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse avant eux.

Ce fut au bout de quelques dix minutes que les chasseurs firent stopper la troupe et lui commanda de se déployer. George, qui devait rester auprès de Fëanturi ne put qu'être impressionné par l'aisance et le synchronisme de la formation elfe. Se déplaçant de manière à être toujours dans le champ de vision de Fëanturi, George put apercevoir ce qui avait attiré les deux chasseurs. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Notamment quand il aperçut une chevelure aussi rousse que la sienne et une jeune femme dont il connaissait tous les traits du visage par cœur.

Les deux humains étaient Bill et Bénédicte. Et ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'ils semblaient le croire.

**oOo**

Bénédicte regarda son ami avec scepticisme.

\- Ok, on a réussi à entrer dans le monde des Elfes, mais tu es sûr qu'on devrait partir comme ça à l'aventure ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt… Et ce n'est pas la Forêt interdite…

Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la Forêt interdite, mais on ne peut pas rester là à se tourner les pouces… On doit avancer vers la ville que nous avons vue… Je suis intimement convaincu que George, Drago et Enora s'y trouvent.

La brune écarta une énième branche et son regard se posa alors sur une clairière assez accueillante.

\- Et si on passait la nuit ici ? On ne sait pas l'heure qu'il est et quand elle tombera… On ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas être protégés.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, même si j'aurais voulu qu'on continue un peu plus.

\- Je sais, soupira Bénédicte. Moi aussi… C'est ton frère que tu veux retrouver mais tu sais que ce sont aussi mes amis qui sont peut-être en danger dans ce monde. J'ai autant de raisons que toi de vouloir avancer, argumenta la jeune femme. Bon, mets donc en place des sorts de protection pendant que je prépare la tente.

Bill obéit sachant pertinemment que son amie avait raison. Il commença par quelques sorts simples, et, alors qu'il allait retourner aider Bénédicte à installer leur camp, il repensa à Hermione, Ron et Harry et leur récit de leur survie. Il ajouta donc quelques sorts plus ciblés et notamment un pour les odeurs. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit un son étouffé sortir de la bouche de son amie et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore réaliser le sort le plus important : le sort de répulsion. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette en découvrant Bénédicte entourée par des archers dont les plastrons étaient recouverts par une sorte de blason blanc très réalistes qui représentait la ville qu'il avait vue au loin, en arrivant. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir comme un débutant ? Merlin ! Il avait tout de même participer à une guerre, non ? Son instinct de survie s'était-il à ce point endormi ?

\- Lâchez votre bâton de magie, lui ordonna un homme dont il venait de voir la peau bleue et les oreilles pointues.

\- Un Elfe, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, incrédule, tandis qu'il récoltait quelques sourires goguenards des archers.

\- Oui, je suis un Elfe. Un Elfe qui n'aura aucune pitié d'aucune sorte pour vous pauvres créatures humaines. Alors je te le demande encore une fois : pose ton bâton de magie. Si je dois me répéter c'est ta femelle qui en pâtira.

Bill sortit de son mutisme et lâcha sa baguette en grimaçant. Deux Elfes se précipitèrent vers lui : l'un pour récupérer sa baguette et l'autre pour lui mettre des cordes aux poignets. L'Elfe qui avait le commandement allait demander le départ quand soudainement, une vingtaine d'autres Elfes sortirent des feuillages qui entouraient la clairière où s'étaient installés les deux amis et braquèrent leurs propres arcs sur leurs congénères. Le chef d'escadron eut un mouvement surpris, puis se reprenant, ordonna à ses hommes de se retourner et de tenir en joue les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut à ce moment précis que ce produisit quelque chose d'incroyable. Tombant du ciel, une boule de couleur marron s'écrasa sur la tête dudit commandant. Avant même que cela soit, Bill et Bénédite, qui avaient reconnu cet objet, s'étaient couvert le nez avec leur t-shirt respectif. Même avec, l'odeur était très forte. Bill n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela devait être pour les Elfes qui étaient autour. Les derniers arrivés ne semblaient pas indisposés plus que cela. Sans qu'il ait le temps de plus réfléchir trois autres bombabouses – parce que c'était bien ce que c'était – tombèrent du ciel pour venir s'écraser non loin de Bénédicte et lui, ce qui eut pour conséquence de voir les archers qui les avaient attaqués reculer. Une cinquième tomba à nouveau sur la tête d'un Elfe qui avait voulu s'approcher des prisonniers pour les garder auprès d'eux. Lesdits prisonniers furent alors appelés par une voix qui leur était pas inconnue, mais qui pourtant restait cachées.

\- Ne prononcez pas mon nom, leur dit la voix. Je ne peux sortir pour que l'on ne puisse pas connaître mon visage. Suivez l'Elfe qui vient de sortir des fourrés… Il vous conduira jusqu'à moi.

Les deux sorciers savaient qu'il leur fallait obéir. Sans un mot de plus, l'Elfe les accompagna hors de la clairière. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils ne virent plus rien : les sorts de Bill continuaient de fonctionner.

\- Nos Elfes vont neutraliser vos agresseurs et leur faire oublier pour un temps ce qu'ils ont vu. Cela nous permettra d'avoir un coût d'avance sur Aegnor.

Bénédicte et Bill s'entreregardèrent. Qui était cet Elfe ? Qui était Aegnor ? Et surtout où était donc George dont ils avaient reconnu la voix ?

\- Mon nom est Fëanturi. Je connais George. Il n'est pas loin. Il va nous rejoindre.

En effet, à peine avait-il fini de prononcer ce quelques mots qu'un rouquin bien connu s'approchait tranquillement de Bill et de son amie. Il leur jeta un sourire, ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire, le souffle coupé à cause de la jeune femme qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, elle à califourchon sur lui. Elle se redressa, essuya rageusement deux larmes traitresses et gifla George, en position de faiblesse. Ce dernier trop surpris ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait angoisser pendant des heures !, déclara-t-elle hargneusement.

Puis, elle lui embrassa plus tendrement l'autre joue, à la commissure des lèvres du rouquin, qui en fut tout retourné.

\- Ça, c'est parce que je suis vraiment contente de te revoir en vie.

George ne bougeait plus et dévisagea la brune avec un regard surpris.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire depuis quelques temps, laisse-le respirer, intervint Bill, en bon grand frère qu'il était.

Il tendit sa main à son cadet pour l'aider à se relever et en profita pour l'attirer dans une étreinte virile et tendre qui n'existe qu'entre les frères. Quand ils se séparèrent, Bill en profita pour adjoindre à ce moment de retrouvailles fraternelles une pichenette sur le front.

\- C'est de la part de maman qui te promet beaucoup plus en rentrant.

Cela eut le don de faire courber le dos du jeune homme. Puis, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dévisagés.

\- Bien, si vous êtes prêts, il ne vaut mieux pas trainer ici, déclara Fëanturi. Même si mes hommes ont neutralisé les hommes d'Aegnor, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il risque d'envoyer du renfort. Nous devons partir le plus vite possible au village.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de la clairière, Bill se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Pourrions-nous récupérer nos sacs à dos ? Ils nous seront utiles…

Fëanturi fit signe à deux de ses hommes qui acquiescèrent.

\- Vous resterez derrière nous, ajouta-t-il, afin de faire disparaître les traces de notre passage dans la forêt pour que l'on ne nous retrouve pas.

Sans un mot, ni un regard de plus, l'Elfe prit la tête du groupe et au même rythme qu'à l'aller, voire même plus rapidement, il les mena jusqu'au village de secours. En le découvrant, Bill et Bénédicte restèrent bouche bée. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé quelques secondes plus tôt que derrière ces feuillages se trouvaient un village. Et pas un petit… Un grand village !

Les trois amis mirent à peu près trois heures pour se raconter ce qui avait eu lieu des deux côtés du passage. Fëanturi et Emeldiz assistaient à la conversation en silence, ne voulant pas troubler leurs retrouvailles.

\- Alors, comme ça, reprit Bill en secouant la tête devant tant d'informations à intégrer, Sirius est vivant, Lucius s'est allié à un autre fou pour pouvoir faire revenir Voldemort, Enora est prisonnière de ce même fou et Drago et Sirius sont partis les délivrer elle et sa mère. Eh bah… Vous parlez d'une histoire ! Au fait très bonne l'idée des bombabouses tout à l'heure !

\- J'avais oublié que j'avais emporté quelques petites choses de mon magasin avec moi.

\- Eh bien cela a clairement été une bonne idée.

George acquiesça et regarda Bénédicte qui restait silencieuse, voire songeuse.

\- J'espère que tout se passe bien pour eux…, lança-t-elle, plongeant la pièce et ses occupants dans un silence circonspect.

**oOo**

Enora attendait. Elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Pour ce qui était d'aller aux toilettes, elle s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il y avait un trou qui devait servir à cela sous ses fesses. Ce fut donc soulagée d'un poids et d'une pensée accablante qu'elle continua à songer à la rencontre qu'elle avait faite quelques temps – elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement – plus tôt. Ce fut alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit dans un mur où elle aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de porte. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle de peur qu'un Elfe comme Lucius vienne la voir pour lui faire subir les mêmes vilenies que lui. Elle retint son souffle quand soudain, elle entendit des chuchotements qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille. Ceux de Drago.

\- No ? Tu m'entends ?

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, la laissant apercevoir Drago, mais aussi Sirius et deux autres Elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Derrière eux, un autre Elfe faisait le guet : c'était celui de l'hologramme ! Ils restaient sur le pas de la porte.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas encore entrer, lui annonça-t-il en chuchotant. Nous devons attendre…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La lumière de la pièce s'était éteinte. L'instant d'après, ils étaient tous les quatre autour d'elle afin de lui enlever les menottes. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle sentit quatre petites aiguilles se planter dans différentes parties de son corps, près des artères.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, eut-elle juste le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne s'effondre inconsciente.

Drago regarda Sirius, l'air paniqué.

\- Tu es sûr que cela va fonctionner ?

\- Je l'espère, répliqua son ainé. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Au même instant, les menottes se détachèrent des poignets et des chevilles de la rousse. Ceux-ci étaient calibrés pour détacher les prisonniers qui étaient morts. Elle était libre, mais morte. Drago sourit faiblement. Première étape de leur plan, accomplie. En effet, Drago, Sirius et deux Elfes venaient de tuer Enora, enfin pas vraiment la tuer, mais presque. Ils avaient usé d'un poison qui pouvait ressembler à celui que Juliette avait pris pour passer pour morte et rejoindre Roméo dans la crypte des Capulet. C'était Sirius qui avait donné cette idée en l'air. Seulement, madame Kilwa l'avait trouvée très intéressante cette idée. Drago s'était retenu d'étrangler son cousin. Il avait tout fait pour trouver une autre solution, une solution qui n'impliquait pas la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé, pour son plus grand désespoir. Il avait donc dû se ranger à l'avis général : il lui fallait tuer celle qu'il aimait pour pouvoir la sauver. Cela avait été un des moments ls plus difficiles de sa vie. D'autant plus qu'avant de partir, il avait entendu une conversation entre deux Elfes rebelles qui avaient déjà entendu parler de cas où cette plante elfique faisait plus que faire semblant de tuer les gens : elle les tuait vraiment. La boule au ventre de Drago n'avait donc cessé de grandir et elle ne cesserait que lorsque celle qu'il aimait serait sortie de son coma artificiel.

Un des Elfes sortit de son sac une housse mortuaire elfique et ils y glissèrent Enora dedans. Magiquement, cette housse devint solide, permettant aux hommes de la porter plus facilement. Mais aussi de la faire passer pour autre chose. Drago et un des deux Elfes qu'Enora ne connaissait pas portaient la housse mortuaire, tandis que Sirius les devançait, transformé en Patmol et que le deuxième Elfe, accompagné de celui qui avait été un hologramme, accomplissaient quelques gestes qui rapidement transformèrent cette housse mortuaire en un grand plateau de vivre, presque identique à celui que l'on apporte à la Précieuse pour qu'elle puisse manger. Drago se retransforma grâce à un équivalent elfique du Polynectar en son père et suivit le convoi, la tête haute. Après avoir déambulé dans le bâtiment, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination : la chambre de la Précieuse. Les Elfes paraissaient nerveux, non pas à cause de la forte probabilité qu'ils se fassent arrêter, emprisonner, puis exécuter, mais à cause du fait qu'ils allaient enfin rencontrer leur Précieuse, la mère d'Enora. Sans problème apparent, ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte et à tous entrer dans les appartements de la femme la plus puissante du monde elfique. Ils la trouvèrent là, assise sur un fauteuil luxueux en train de regarder la forêt et le monde qui l'entourait. Elle ne fit tout d'abord pas attention à eux. Puis, en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé alors qu'ils auraient déjà dû être ressortis, elle se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et sursauta en voyant les Elfes agenouillés et en découvrant deux humains dans ses appartements. Elle s'affola aussitôt et se précipita vers eux.

\- Relevez-vous ! Relevez-vous !, leur lança-t-elle.

Elle avait bien compris que c'était des rebelles qui lui faisaient face : les autres ne s'agenouillaient pas devant elle avec autant de déférence.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?, leur demanda-t-elle avec autorité et curiosité.

\- Nous venons vous sauver, annonça l'un d'entre eux.

\- Vous ne pouvez me sauver. Si je fuis, Aegnor va tuer ma fille, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Les Elfes s'entreregardèrent.

\- Votre fille est déjà en sécurité auprès de vous.

\- Que voulez-vous dire… Oh !

Le regarde de la Précieuse était posé sur le plateau repas posé au sol. Il bougeait. Les Elfes le remarquèrent immédiatement et s'empressèrent de délivrer la jeune rousse de sa cachette. Cette dernière se sentait nauséeuse et pourtant avait l'impression d'avoir échappé de peu à la mort. Drago se jeta sur elle, lui assurant que tout irait bien maintenant qu'il était auprès d'elle. L'Elfe-Hologramme guettait à nouveau le moindre bruit qui pouvait les mettre en danger.

\- Les retrouvailles se feront plus tard, annonça-t-il gravement en regardant la mère et la fille se faire face avec des mines éberluées sur leur visage. Nous devons partir… Maintenant.

Enora s'était relevée et ils avaient abandonné la housse mortuaire pour se diriger vers la porte que l'Elfe-Hologramme tenait ouverte. Sirius se retransforma sans un mot et mena à nouveau la troupe. Il leur fit plusieurs fois éviter les rondes des gardes. La petite troupe avançait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, l'Elfe-Hologramme fermant la marche et Enora prenant sur elle pour éviter de vomir sur son petit ami qui la soutenait dans leur marche forcée. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient descendus au plus bas du bâtiment, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps : elle s'écroula au sol, vomissant la seule chose qu'elle avait dans son estomac, des acides. À peine le liquide nauséabond toucha le sol une alarme retentit entre les murs du bâtiment. Drago força sans ménagement sa petite amie à se relever et le petit groupe, abandonnant toute prudence superflue, se mit à courir sur les quelques mètres qu'il leur restait à parcourir. Les trois Elfes qui les accompagnaient se mirent à l'arrière afin de protéger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur Précieuse. Celle-ci le remarqua et le sourire qu'elle leur lança valait plus que tous les encouragements, que tous les remerciements. Cela les avait galvanisés. Ils allaient enfin, après toutes ces années, sauver leur Précieuse.

Après deux cents mètres de course, la troupe croisa les premiers gardes d'Aegnor, alors que leur porte de sortie se trouvait à moins de dix mètres. Les trois Elfes, fort du sourire de la Précieuse, firent de leur corps un mur défensif. La mère d'Enora voulut rester pour les aider, mais un certain gros chien noir lui mordilla le mollet pour l'empêcher de faire, la poussant vers la sortie. Enora, elle, était dans un état second, se laissant totalement faire par son petit ami. Finalement, ils réussirent à sauter dans le trou qu'ils avaient creuser sous la surface du bâtiment gouvernemental et Drago poussa les deux femmes dans le tunnel qui s'étendait devant eux. Sirius se retransforma, attendit deux secondes pour voir si un des Elfes avait réussi à s'échapper de la bataille pour les rejoindre. Seulement, cela ne fut pas le cas, et, sautant à son tour dans le trou, il le boucha d'un coup de baguette magique, empêchant leurs poursuivants de les suivre plus avant. Il se mit alors à courir, sa baguette en arrière, obstruant le tunnel au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Courant plus vite que le groupe devant lui, il les rattrapa rapidement, les forçant encore à accélérer. Plus ils avançaient, plus le bruit de l'alarme qu'avait déclenché Enora devenait inaudible. Cela rassura un tant soit peu les fugitifs. Après quelques minutes sous terre, où Drago sentait une crise de claustrophobie poindre à nouveau le bout de son nez, un point de lumière leur assura qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination. Mais les discussions qu'ils commençaient à entendre ne les rassura pas. Des soldats, identifiables grâce à leur manière de parler, interrogeaient les habitants de la maison dans laquelle ils devaient sortir. Ils ralentirent donc, et d'un regard Sirius vit dans les yeux de la Précieuse et de Drago – Enora étant encore trop amorphe pour pouvoir choisir de faire quoi que ce soit – qu'un seul choix s'offrait à eux s'ils voulaient en sortir vivants.

Sirius leva sa baguette, et après un dernier regard sur les personnes qui l'accompagnaient, il plongea leur groupe dans le noir. Le trou qui aurait pu incriminer madame Kilwa était fermé.

* * *

_C'est la fin... De ce chapitre !_

_Alors donnez-moi vos impressions ! Laissez des reviews et j'espère que je pourrais vous écrire la suite rapidement !_

_A la revoyure !_


End file.
